The caged bird
by manelor
Summary: Bella Swan vit avec sa mère, très religieuse et extrêmement sévère. Un jour, elle a la chance de rencontrer Edward Cullen et elle réalise alors que la vie qu'elle mène depuis toujours est aussi étouffante que si elle vivait dans une cage. Trad. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde. Ceci est ma première traduction sur l'univers de Twilight et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira. C'est une fiction qui m'a tapé dans l'oeil, littéralement... L'histoire est complexe, très humouristique et bien sur, très axée sur le domaine religieux.**

**Je tenterai de publier les chapitres à intervalles régulières mais je ne vous garantie rien ... Je ferais de mon mieux.**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Un livre permet au lecteur de s'imaginer s'évader dans un monde irréel crée par l'auteur pour l'auteur" ... Inconnu**

**"Mes livres ne sont pas des livres, mais des feuilles détachées et tombées presque au hasard sur la route de ma vie" ... François René de Chateaubriand**

**Oo°oO**

_The caged bird sings _(L'oiseau en cage chante)_  
with a fearful trill _(Avec une certaine crainte)_  
of things unknown _(Des choses inconnues)_  
but longed for still _(Mais il en avait pourtant très envie)_  
and his tune is heard _(Et on entend son air)_  
on the distant hill _(Sur la colline éloignée)_  
for the caged bird_ (L'oiseau en cage)_  
sings of freedom. _(Chante sa liberté)

- Maya Angelou

Tout commença par un livre.

À partir du moment où j'ai été capable de comprendre le concept de la langue anglaise, j'ai été fasciné par les mots. Alors que je n'avais que quatre ans, j'avais trouvé un vieux livre de conte de fées déchiré en lambeaux dans le bureau de ma mère et j'avais appris à lire. Les histoires étaient tout à moi. Des princes charmants, des combats d'épées, des créatures mythiques – J'étais immédiatement transportée dans de très beaux pays, inondés de soleil où les gens se déplaçaient en chevaux toute la journée, riaient et s'étreignaient et qui jamais, jamais ne se battaient les uns contre les autres.

Pas comme chez moi.

Les ténèbres omniprésents de Forks semblaient colorer toutes nos attitudes. Avec les rideaux constamment tirés (pour que les yeux curieux du voisin ne scrutent pas nos moindres faits et gestes, selon ma mère), c'était comme si nous vivions dans une espèce de pensionnat crépusculaire. Quand je me plonge dans les souvenirs de ma petite enfance, je me rappelle m'être demandée s'il y avait une différence entre la nuit et le jour. Pour les Swan, tout était centré autour des nuances de gris.

Ma mère, Renée, m'avait inscrite à l'école publique locale, bien que je sois déjà une enfant de six ans assez précoce et curieuse, en raison de leur prétendue « Nature laïque » dans leur enseignement scolaire. Quand mon père, Charlie, discutait avec elle sur ce point (Car c'était bien un point sur lequel ils se disputaient continuellement, principalement à cause de moi. Je finissais par croire que j'étais l'unique source de toute leur tristesse.) elle se mettait immédiatement en colère.

« Aucun enfant de Dieu ne devrais être accepté dans une école où la prière n'est pas de mise » Répliqua-t-elle à mon père, ses joues rouge contrastant avec la couleur miel de ses cheveux parfaitement tirés. Ma mère était belle. Sa silhouette était souple et fine, mais constamment cachée derrière la barrière presque impénétrable de ses blouses excessivement amidonnées, à col haut ainsi que ses jupes plissées, qui la faisait ressembler à une écolière, ses yeux couleur de mer. Je pouvais parfois voir la femme aimant s'amuser et séduisante qui avait piégé le coeur mon père il y a de cela si longtemps à ce pique-nique organisé par l'Eglise.

Mon père dirigea une main lasse sous son menton, caressant sa barbe. « Elle doit aller à l'école, Renée. C'est la loi. Comment la ville va-t-elle nous regarder si la propre fille du Shérif méprise les règles ? » Il fit une pause, baissa les yeux afin de me regarder et de me faire un petit sourire ainsi qu'un clin d'œil. Si Renée était le genre de mère stricte sur tout ce qui touchait les bonnes et saines choses dans notre maison, mon père était le maître niveau espièglerie en tout genre. Quand il revenait à la maison après une longue journée où tout s'était bien passé, je me précipiterais dans ses bras et il me faisait tourner en l'air, me chatouillant avec les poils raides de sa moustache. Je pleurais du rire jusqu'à ce qu'il me repose sur le sol, en jetant un coup d'œil à ma mère qui était en haut des escaliers, fronçant les sourcils en semblant vouloir dire que ce n'était pas une attitude pour une jeune fille. Tout sentiment heureux semblait alors quitter ses yeux alors qu'il me laissait là, encore plus triste et mélancolique.

Ma mère, profondément perdue dans ses pensées, enfouissait sa main dans la poche sur dimensionnée de sa jupe et en ressortait sa Bible bien usée. Alors qu'elle passait sa main sur la couverture en cuir avec réflexion, un flash passa soudain dans ses yeux.

« Je lui ferais l'école moi-même. » S'exclama-t-elle fermement, acquiesçant vigoureusement « Elle apprendra mieux et encore plus efficacement dans sa propre maison qu'en allant dans une école où elle apprendra la même chose. »

Elle rangea sa Bible dans sa poche et se pencha à ma hauteur, saisissant mes petits bras fermement de ses mains calleuses. « Tu aimerais rester à la maison avec maman et qu'elle te fasse l'école, ma petite Bella ? Rester à la maison avec maman toute la journée et étudier selon l'éducation que nous a transmit notre bon Dieu, notre seigneur, le sauveur tout puissant ? » Elle se déplaça légèrement alors que je ne lui répondais pas immédiatement. Je voulais aller à l'école avec les autres enfants de mon âge. Je voulais des amis et aller à des fêtes d'anniversaire. Je voulais aussi aller dormir chez une amie. Je levais les yeux vers ma mère et tournais ensuite celui-ci vers mon père, qui semblait complètement ailleurs.

« Oui, Maman. Je veux rester à la maison et apprendre l'école avec toi. » Répondis-je de manière machinale. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que mon père retrouve la lueur de joie dans ses yeux. J'étais même prête à cesser de me battre.

Elle me laissa immédiatement tomber et se retourna vers mon père. « Tu vois ? Elle le veut, elle aussi. Tu peux arrêter avec cette idée de stupide école publique maintenant. » Ma mère sourit triomphalement et alla vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

« Oh et Bella, » Dit-elle par-dessus son épaule, alors que ses yeux semblaient briller de victoire « Nous irons à la bibliothèque demain pour aller chercher tes livres ».

Oo°oO

C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je me suis retrouvée dans mon propre sanctuaire. Alors que nous marchions dans la pluie, les deux portes de la bibliothèque de Forks s'ouvrirent et alors, je découvris un nouveau monde. Les rangées de livres sentant le neuf, les peintures murales très colorées, les enfants à l'air heureux qui étaient absorbés dans leur propre lecture et dans des aventures imaginatives … c'étaient comme si j'avais finalement trouvé une vraie maison.

« Bonjour et bienvenue » Dit une douce voix, interrompant mes pensées. Je sortis alors de ma rêverie, stupéfiée, et levais les yeux vers le visage d'une femme aux cheveux bruns, le sourire le plus doux du monde. Elle me tendit sa main et son sourire s'élargit. « Je suis Mademoiselle Angela, le bibliothécaire pour enfant. Puis-je vous aider ? »

Je serrais sa main, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi adulte que possible. « Je suis Isabella Swan. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle seulement Bella - et je viens ici pour avoir ma toute première carte d'abonnée pour la bibliothèque » Exposais-je fièrement.

Ma mère, sourcils arqués, sortit délicatement ma main de la poigne de Mademoiselle Angela et s'éclaircit la voix. « Nous… » Commença-t-elle fortement « Sommes ici pour prendre quelques livres pour des cours à domicile sur la moralité Chrétienne » Sortant sa main de la mienne en sueur, elle se l'a frotta sur propre sur sa jupe. « Pouvez-vous nous indiquer la bonne direction ? »

Les yeux du bibliothécaire se rétrécirent un peu, mais son sourire resta miraculeusement intact. « Absolument, Madame. » Elle leva son doigt et le pointa vers une direction, nous montrant l'endroit que ma mère cherchait « Droit devant vous ».

Nous suivîmes Mademoiselle Angela en passant dans des rangées de livres, trop grandes pour que j'y atteigne même la deuxième étagère et arrivâmes devant une porte où était marqué « La pièce pour les enfants ». Elle s'arrêta brusquement et fit face à ma mère.

« Peut-être qu'il serait mieux que nous laissions Bella y aller toute seule tandis que nous cherchons les livres que vous avez demandé ? » Suggéra Mademoiselle Angela, me conduisant vers l'embrasure d'une main tendue « Les enfants peuvent parfois devenir bien trop bruyants quand nous allons dans la rangée des livres non-romanesque. Ça dérange les autres clients. »

Ma mère fit une pause, pensive et hocha finalement la tête. Alors que Mademoiselle Angela faisait signe à ma mère de la suivre, elle l'a fit passer devant et alors qu'elles allaient bientôt être hors de mon champ de vision, Angela se retourna et me fit un clin d'œil. Un petit sourire s'établit sur mon visage alors que je réalisais que j'avais enfin trouvé mon propre sanctuaire - et une toute nouvelle amie. Ma vie commençait.

Oo°oO

Les années passèrent lentement. Et je trouvais souvent de la consolation dans la bibliothèque. Quand mon père perdit finalement espoir de retrouver le fantôme de leur ancien amour, il quitta ma mère. J'avais alors pleuré comme une idiote sur les pages de mon livre « Les Hauts de Hurlevent », me demandant pourquoi le mariage de mes parents ne pouvait pas être éternel, comme l'amour qui reliait Heathcliff et Catherine. Une fois que ma mère se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait m'envoyer à l'Académie Chrétienne de Forks gratuitement (si elle a travaillé comme une forcenée loin des bureaux six jours par semaine), elle avait remplie tous les papiers nécessaires pour m'inscrire immédiatement. J'entrais donc en sixième années et j'avais peur que les autres pensent que j'étais une toxicomane de la religion ou quelque chose comme ça. J'avais alors parlé de toute cette angoisse à Mlle Angela et elle m'avait consolé, se demandant à haute voix comment quelqu'un sain d'esprit ne tomberait pas immédiatement amoureux de ma bonté.

Ce fut grâce à ses encouragements et aux appels périodique de mon père – grâce au téléphone gratuit de la bibliothèque – car ma mère avait coupé tout lien avec lui et avait refusé d'admettre jusqu'à son existence - que j'avais rassemblé assez de courage pour essayer de me faire de nouveaux amis à l'Académie. Heureusement pour moi, dès mon tout premier jour, je rencontrais Jessica Stanley. Son père était le ministre de musique à notre église, premier baptiste de Forks. Elle avait des cheveux longs et détachés, reflétant sa personnalité, avec des boucles sombres assez sauvages pilotant partout quand elle bougeait sa tête avec enthousiasme alors qu'elle débitait toute sorte de bêtises à la seconde.

« Tu es Isabella Swan ? » M'avait-elle interrogée, alors que je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver. J'avais une bonne excuse néanmoins, j'essayais de me rappeler de la combinaison de mon tout nouveau casier.

« Heu … oui ? » Répondis-je prudemment, resserrant mes livres près de ma poitrine. J'avais vu Jessica auparavant à l'église. Ma mère ne me laissait jamais parler aux autres enfants, mais ça ne signifiait pas que je ne les regardais pas discuter à voix basses pendant la messe.

« Je suis Jessica Stanley. Je t'ai déjà vu à la Saint-Baptiste. » Me demanda-t-elle en secouant ses cheveux, un geste qui deviendrait très familier durant toute notre 'amitié' « Pourquoi je ne t'ais jamais vu à l'école avant ? »

Je m'étais endurcie et attendue à n'importe quelle réaction quand j'allais leur révéler à tous que j'étais « Une de ses excentriques qui avait bénéficié de cours à domicile. « Hum… Ma mère m'a appris elle-même ce qu'on apprend en cours pendant quelques temps. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Oh ». Alors qu'elle mâchait son chewing-gum, le parfum irrésistiblement fruité fouetta mon visage d'une façon qui me fit me sentir légèrement nauséabonde. « Viens t'asseoir avec nous pour le déjeuner si tu veux ? »

Et ce fut cela mon premier jour. J'avais passé la journée avec le groupe d'amis à Jessica. À côté de Jessica, il y avait Mike Newton, un garçon bien élevé, agréable avec une blonde aux cheveux en pic et un sourire amical et il y avait Laureen Mallory. Laureen était la seule fille du Révérend Mallory. Je me rendrai assez rapidement que ce n'était pas parce que vous étiez censée être l'enfant d'un ministre, que vous êtes forcément une personne agréable. Avec ses cheveux brillants, ses grands yeux bleus et son corps surdéveloppé, elle était un aimant à garçons. Ce joli visage, cependant, pouvait facilement tordre en une expression de malice. Ce premier jour, au déjeuner, j'en fus la première témoin et victime.

« C'est vraiment une jolie jupe, Bella. » Fit remarquer nerveusement Mike, balbutiant. Je rougis violement face au compliment et le remerciais doucement en enlevant distraitement la croûte de mon sandwich au thon. En jetant un coup d'œil à la table, je remarquais que les yeux de Laureen me lançaient des éclairs.

« Oui, » Dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse « Ca a dû te prendre beaucoup de temps pour la coudre toi-même. Où as-tu acheté le morceau de tissu, à Walmart ? »

Jessica rit à gorge déployée à côté de Lauren et se cacha derrière sa main, alors que les autres à la table la regardaient, mal à l'aise. Je ne pensais pas que c'était humainement possible, mais je sentis mon visage virer encore plus au cramoisi à la remarque. Je relevais les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Lauren et je trouvais son regard brillant d'humour rancunier. Depuis ce jour, j'avais mis un point d'honneur à jouer profil bas avec elle.

A la fin de cet officiel premier jour à l'Académie, je courrais vers un endroit où je savais que je pourrais trouver un refuge face à l'épuisement qui était sur le point de m'écraser complètement le cœur. Quand j'entrais dans la bibliothèque, Mademoiselle Angela avait déjà une assiette de cookies au beurre de cacahuètes (mes favoris ; je pourrais en manger jusqu'à ce que j'en sois malade) et le thé à la menthe m'attendait. Alors que je lui racontais ma journée, je me surpris à rire de l'altercation avec Lauren alors qu'à l'origine j'avais été vraiment mal à l'aise. Les cours, le lendemain, ne furent pas si mauvais que ça en fin de compte.

Ça devint alors ma routine pendant les quelques années qui suivirent ; le matin je priais avec ma mère, j'allais en cours et ensuite la bibliothèque pour retrouver Mademoiselle Angela, où je pouvais finalement être moi et me détendre. Une fois que je fus entré en neuvième année, elle m'offrit une place en tant qu'assistante et j'en fus toute excitée. Je le dis à ma mère, qui n'était pas très à l'aise que j'ai un vrai travail, en disant que c'était le travail de volontaire pour promouvoir Jésus aux enfants 'païen' de Forks. Elle y consentit finalement Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse que ce jour-là, à faire un travail en lequel je croyais et que j'aimais. Tout dans ma vie était finalement stable et sûr.

Du moins, cela fut le cas jusqu'à ce que ne vois Edward Cullen à l'heure de l'histoire pour les enfants, car à ce moment-là tout l'enfer s'abattit sur moi.

**Oo°oO**

**C'est une histoire très candide pour l'instant, mais c'est le prologue, alors attendez de lire les prochains chapitres et vous verrez ... lol ...**

**Gros bisous !**


	2. Calypsos

**Salut tout le monde ! Bon j'ai fini le chapitre 1, donc je vous le mets en ligne =) ... Je pense publier une fois par semaine normalement si tout se passe bien.**

**Je voudrais aussi vous parler de ma bêta Dawn266. C'est la personne que vous devez remercier pour cette traduction. Elle m'a donné la force, le courage et l'envie de traduire et d'y arriver. On va dire pour faire court que j'avais perdu toute envie de faire quoi que ce soit dernièrement ... Bref ^^**

**Merci aussi à vous ... Merci à vous tous du fond du cœur ! Vous êtes le moteur qui me fait avancer dans ma traduction ! Sachez que l'auteur est d'accord pour que je traduise son histoire, jamais je ne me serais permise de le faire sinon.**

**Merci encore, bonne lecture tout en espérant que ceci vous plaise**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Une vraie rencontre, une rencontre décisive, c'est quelque chose qui ressemble au destin." ... Tahar ben Jelloun**

**"Ce qu'on rencontre dans la vie est la destinée. La façon dont on la rencontre est l'effort personnel." ... Sathya Say Baba**

**Oo°oO**

**"Well God is love. So love me. God is love, so love me. God is love, so love me well." ... William Carlos Williams**

**Oo°oO**

Alors que je poussais le chariot en bois antique jusqu'à la fin de l'allée des mystères junior de la bibliothèque, je fredonnais d'un air absent une mélodie et je souris légèrement quand je remarquai le désordre complet dans lequel était les livres qu'un enfant avait dû éparpillés pour son bon plaisir dans toute l'allée.

_Au moins ils les lisent_, pensais-je avec optimisme alors que je les empilais et les plaçais avec le reste de mon charriot.

J'avais couru pour arriver à l'heure à la bibliothèque pendant presque dix minutes et après avoir eu un autre de mes 'accidents' en sixième année en cours de gymnastique, je faisais hyper attention. Me tenir la rotule avec de la glace pendant quarante-cinq minutes n'était pas nécessairement une très bonne idée, mais j'avais besoin de faire du sport, je commençais à penser que je devrais me blesser un peu plus souvent.

Je baissais les yeux et grimaçais quand je me rendis compte qu'en me hâtant pour arriver à la bibliothèque à l'heure j'avais oublié de me changer. Alors que ma jupe bleu plissée descendait jusqu'à mes genoux, que ma chemise d'Oxford blanche et ma cravate étaient assez approprié pour travailler à l'école, je n'aimais pas le porter plus que nécessaire. J'en avais assez de les porter toute la semaine.

Je remarquais que quelque chose brillait et je baissais les yeux pour regarder la croix qui pendait à mon cou. Il y a de cela maintenant trois jours, j'avais célébré mon dix-septième anniversaire et mon père m'avait étonné au travail en m'apportant une part de gâteau au chocolat allemand et un petit cadeau d'anniversaire soigneusement enveloppé.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Bella. » Avait-il brusquement murmuré, en me remettant le cadeau. J'avais doucement ouvert le papier et j'en avais sorti un beau collier que je portais maintenant. Ça me faisait mal de penser que je ne pouvais pas le porter quand j'étais à la maison, de peur que ma mère ne me le prenne, en piquant une crise de nerf. Son cadeau à elle avait été une toute nouvelle Bible en cuir, bien sûr. Elle m'avait donné le même cadeau à chaque anniversaire depuis que j'avais dix ans. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que j'étais supposée faire avec tant de copies identiques du Bon Livre, mais je pense que ma mère essayait de faire sa mission de me distraire de toute cette lecture 'laïque' depuis que j'avais élue domicile à la bibliothèque en la baptisant : ma deuxième maison.

Je finissais de mettre en rayon et tournait au bout de l'allée pour me rendre près du bureau. L'heure de raconter une histoire pour les enfants allait commencer bientôt et j'avais besoin de nettoyer la pièce pour les enfants pour ensuite disposer le matériel et mettre la scène pour les marionnettes. Le travail avec les enfants qui venaient à la bibliothèque était le moment que je préférais dans la semaine. Leur soif déchaînée de connaissance et le fait qu'ils soient pour la plupart très précoce était quelque chose de vivifiant pour moi. Je savais que Mademoiselle Angela avait beaucoup d'estime pour moi et plaçait toute sa confiance en moi pour bien faire la programmation, donc je voulais m'assurer que tout était bien prêt.

Réfléchissant si ce serait totalement cliché pour lire « _The Library Dragon »_ de nouveau aux enfants, je sursautais en sortant de ma rêverie quand le chariot fonça soudainement dans quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ! » Gémit une voix profonde en tombant au sol.

_Ou quelqu'un._

« Oh Sainte Mère de Dieu ! Vous allez bien ? Je ne vous avez pas vu, je suis tellement désolée. » Je contournais le chariot de livres et m'agenouilla près de la silhouette d'un adolescent qui semblait assez grand. Prenant doucement sa tête dans mes mains, je la mis sur mes genoux et commença à tapoter sa joue doucement. « Réveilles-toi, s'il te plaît réveilles-toi. ».

Je fermais les yeux et commença à prier à haute voix. « Cher Jésus, faites que ce jeune homme ne soit pas blessé sévèrement à cause de ma maladresse légendaire. » Ouvrant un œil, je baissais les yeux et regardais son visage diaboliquement beau en continuant à prier. « Et Seigneur, si renverser des gens avec un chariot de livre est le plan tout tracé que vous avez pour ma vie, pouvez-vous au moins m'envoyer des enfants ou adolescents ennuyeux à mourir, et pas beau comme lui ? ».

J'entendis un rire étouffé sous moi et ouvrit mes yeux pour voir que le corps allongé par terre bougeait. Il était très grand, bien musclé des jambes alors qu'il était habillé d'un jeans bleu foncé, un torse super bien dessiné par un tee-shirt blanc moulant ses abdos et ses biceps et un si beau visage à en faire pâlir de jalousie Gabriel … Il semblait sortir d'un de ses romans que ma mère qualifiaient « d'impurs » et je regardais stupidement le chariot devant moi, le fixant du coin de l'œil. Il avait une mâchoire carrée, rendue légèrement sombre par sa barbe naissante, ses sourcils bien dessinés et ses cheveux d'une couleur bronze indéfinissable et d'aspect si doux que je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes doigts dedans.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent face à ce geste. De peur, j'enlevais, de mauvaise grâce, mes mains de ses cheveux et haletai quand il me l'a prit et entrelaça ses doigts avec mes miens. Baissant mes yeux vers lui, mes cheveux me revinrent devant les yeux et formaient comme un rideau autour de nous alors que je me perdais dans ses yeux verts. Je pouvais voir des palettes dorées dans ses yeux et ses cils étaient longs et épais. Un sourire en coin apparut sur sa bouche délicieusement coupable révélant sa parfaite dentition, avec des dents incontestablement blanches. Je soupirais, appréciant sa beauté éthérée. Alors qu'en me regardant, il s'humecta les lèvres, j'attendis, attendant que Mon Prince Charmant daigne enfin parler.

« Alors… » Commença-t-il d'une voix de velours « Allons-nous restés sur ce sol poussiéreux jusqu'à la fin de la journée ? S'il c'est le cas, tu pourrais peut-être défaire quelques boutons de cette chemise d'écolière catholique que tu portes et me donner une meilleure vue d'ensemble. »

Ma mâchoire tomba presque et j'ouvris et fermais la bouche, choquée. Son petit sourire satisfait s'élargie considérablement.

« Cela ne veut pas forcément dire que je n'ais pas une très belle vue en ce moment… » Continua-t-il en enroulant une de mes mèches de cheveux autour d'un de ses doigts « Même complètement vêtue de ce tissu en polyester bon marché, je dois te dire que cela reste malgré tout la plus belle vision de toute ma vie. Félicitations. »

Ma main semblait être commandée par mon esprit et alors qu'il levait une de ses mains, je le giflais.

« Oh Bon Dieu, je t'ai fais mal ! » Criais-je en bondissant sur mes pieds et mettant mes deux mains sur ma bouche, choquée. Je n'avais jamais frappé personne de toute ma vie (Bien qu'il y ait des moments où j'estimais que Laureen Mallory aurait mérité que je lui donne une bonne correction) et j'étais mortifiée par mon comportement totalement inopportun.

Il grogna en réponse, probablement car sa tête avait claqué contre le sol quand je l'avais lâché brusquement en me relevant.

Ce fut au milieu de tout ce cafouillis que M. Jasper, notre bibliothécaire de référence, arriva.

« Alors Bella, » Commença-t-il en me souriant chaleureusement, alors qu'il tendait la main vers le jeune homme au sol « Je vois que tu as rencontré notre nouvel assistant à la bibliothèque, Edward Cullen. Il sera ton second pendant les quelques semaines qui vont suivre. Tu pourras forcément lui montrer toutes les ficelles du métier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, horrifiée, alors qu'un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage d'Edward.

_Jésus, aidez-moi s'il vous plaît._

Oo°oO

M. Jasper était probablement un des hommes les plus gentils que je n'avais jamais rencontré, à part mon père. Il avait les cheveux blonds joliment ondulés, des yeux bleus-gris et un sourire de "tueur" qui faisait ressortir son charme du sud. Ses costumes trois pièces était impeccablement repassés et cela lui donnait un air de « Vrai Monsieur ». Jessica et Laureen aimaient me rendre visite de temps en temps juste pour essayer de se faire remarquer par lui. Je me sentais généralement mal à l'aise et essayais de les entraînés aussi loin que possible de lui. Je le protégeais à ma manière mais ... En ce moment, je voulais le tuer ! Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il m'avait assigné avec complaisance cet âne … si insupportable.

Je jetais un coup d'œil oblique vers « l'âne » en question et me grondais mentalement d'avoir osé proférer de telles grossièretés, même si c'était seulement dans mon esprit. _Paresseux. Gâté. Arrogant_. Je râlais, boudeuse et croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine.

En seulement trente minutes, Edward Cullen avait réussit à devenir le poison de mon existence. Il n'avait rien fait d'excessivement irritant depuis que M. Jasper était parti et l'avait laissé « entre mes bonnes mains ». D'habitude, lire une histoire aux enfants n'était pas source de stress ; c'était même une période que j'adorais, vu qu'elle me permettait de recharger les batteries. Avec Edward tout le temps en train de me suivre tout en s'amusant à s'amuser avec le matériel, le moment de paix, on repassera. Il s'était assis dans une des chaises pour enfant ridiculement minuscule et pendant ma lecture « _Where the Wild Things Are_ », Il avait hurlé qu'il attendait de regarder le film. Les enfants avaient tous explosés de rire alors que je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, le frapper avec le livre.

_Et j'avais été pendant dix-sept ans adepte de la non-violence_, reniflais-je de dédain.

« Mademoiselle Bella, Mademoiselle Bella ! » Je baissais les yeux pour voir le petit James Masterson tirer sur ma jupe. « Regardez ce que j'ai fais pour vous » Il me tendit une petite feuille de ses doigts plein de peinture où était dessiné un monstre gras et tout violet.

Je lui souris en réponse et lui caressais gentiment les cheveux. « C'est merveilleux, James ! Ça ressemble aux monstres de l'histoire que je viens de vous lire. Tu es un très bon artiste. » Dis-je doucement, m'agenouillant en le prenant dans les bras.

Il fronça les sourcils et tapa du pied. « Non, Mademoiselle Bella ! C'est vous ! M. Edward m'a aidé, par contre. » Ajouta-t-il pensivement, dirigeant un doigt potelé dans la direction du criminel. Edward lui-même ressemblait à ce monstre tout violet en essayant de réprimer son rire.

Se reprenant brusquement, il se leva de la petite chaise et marcha vers eux en se recomposant une expression sérieuse. « Attend James, » Expliqua-t-il, mettant un de ses doigts dessous son menton « Je pense qu'il nous manque quelque chose d'important ici. » Il mit ses mains sur son torse en faisant des seins de ses mains et commença à dire à James ce qu'il avait complètement omit de sa peinture.

« Mademoiselle Bella a d'énormes, de gigantesques … » Je mis ma main sur la bouche d'Edward et j'annonçais vivement aux enfants que l'histoire était finie et qu'ils pouvaient partir. Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la porte, bougonnant car il était l'heure de se coucher disant qu'ils voulaient encore peindre avec Mademoiselle Bella des monstres.

Je glapis de surprise quand je sentis la langue d'Edward lécher la paume de ma main. Je fronçais les sourcils en réponse alors que je m'essuyais vivement ma main sur ma jupe.

« C'était vraiment nécessaire ? » Demandais-je d'un ton ennuyé, essayant de lui parler d'un ton sévère, mettant mes mains sur les hanches et tapant du pied, exaspérée.

Edward me sourit et rangea les chaises. « Je ne pouvais pas respirer, Mademoiselle Bella. » Me répondit-il doucement, en me faisant des yeux coupables. « Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire, mourir par étouffement ? »

« Ce serait un début. » Murmurais-je dans mon souffle, me retournant pour commencer à nettoyer le désordre qu'avait causé l'atelier peinture. J'étendis la main gauche et saisit une éponge humide, pour ensuite me pencher et commencer à effacer les empreintes digitales des enfants de sur la table. Mes mouvements s'arrêtèrent soudainement quand je sentis la présence d'Edward derrière moi ; ses mains vinrent se poser sur mes hanches en une pression ferme.

Je me redressais immédiatement et me retournais, alors que je faillis nous cogner dans le processus. Je mis une main sur sa poitrine pour me stabiliser et je la serrais accidentellement, l'eau de l'éponge trempant le tee-shirt blanc de bleu, d'orange et de bleu.

« Oh ! … Ta chemise. » Balbutiais-je, essayant de m'éloigner de lui et de son torse musclé « Elle est toute trempée. »

Il me regarda en réponse, clairement amusé, et sourit par espièglerie. « Je pense que je vais survivre. » Répondit-il, en se rapprochant de moi. Descendant sa main entre nos deux corps, il prit la main qui ne tenait pas l'éponge et l'a porta à son visage. Alors il ferma lentement les yeux et inhala profondément. « Tu sais … » Grogna-t-il, ses yeux me regardant, légèrement vitreux, « Tu sens presque aussi bon que tu as bon goût. » Je déglutis et rougis alors qu'il se penchait dans mon cou et inhala profondément mon parfum. « De la fraise … » Murmura-t-il dans un souffle, essayant de diminuer encore la distance entre nous.

Dans un moment de panique pure, je me reculais et tapait contre la table, alors que je montais dessus, et descendais de l'autre côté, essayant de bloquer son abominable (et presque réussi, qu'il aille au diable !) jeu de séduction.

« Et qu'es-tu toi, le Grand méchant loup ? » Dis-je ironique, fière que ma voix ne tremble qu'un tout petit peu. Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et attendit sa réponse.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et tira grossièrement sur ses mèches pleines d'eau, consterné. En observant ses biceps bouger, j'ouvrais et refermais la bouche rapidement, mes dents claquant. Sa bouche se fendit en un sourire rusé, ses dents blanches brillant alors qu'il me regardait.

« Cela fait de toi le Petit Chaperon Rouge ? » Demanda-t-il prudemment, ses beaux doigts faisant des formes imaginaires sur la table qui nous séparait.

Je levais les yeux alors qu'il me regardait presque de manière obscène. Je ne pus réprime un frisson. Aucune espèce de type arrogant n'allait prendre le dessus sur moi dans mon sanctuaire. Il jouait sur mon territoire maintenant et il allait se trouver devant le devoir de respecter mes frontières.

« Non. » Répondis-je d'un ton glacial, en marchant vers la porte, « Je suis le Bûcheron donc tu ferais mieux de faire attention. » Je lui jetais un dernier regard, me délectant de son expression perplexe avant de sortir, marchant dans le couloir de la bibliothèque pour me diriger vers la sortie.

Un petit sourire apparut sur mon visage alors que son rire se diffusa dans toute la bibliothèque.

**Oo°oO**

**Alors cette rencontre avec Edward, vous la trouvez comment ? (petit air angoissé) ... Dites-moi tout ! =)**

**Gros bisous**


	3. Prelude IV

**Un nouveau chapitre en veux-tu en voilà lol ... J'ai un petit moment à moi avec mon job d'été donc j'ai pensé à vous et au chapitre !**

**Je vous remercie vraiment pour vos revieuw, je suis extrêmement contente de voir que cette histoire vous plait. Vous dites pour la plupart qu'elle est originale, et bien sachez que c'est pour ça justement que je l'ai traduite ! Alors ... Merci !**

**Très bonne lecture surtout**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Dawn266 & Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"La quiproquo, c'est la vie même qui en est un, et le plus compliqué de tous." ... Luigi Pirandello**

**"Sait-on jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Il faut laisser agir le temps. Etre heureux n'est peut-être pas si difficile qu'on le croit. Si cela ne dépendait que de nous ? S'il ne s'agissait que de recommencer ?" ... Jean-Paul Pinsonneault**

**Oo°oO**

_I am moved by fancies that are curled_

_Around these images, and cling:_

_The notion of some infinitely gentle_

_Infinitely suffering thing._

- T.S. Eliot

En sortant de la bibliothèque plongée dans la pénombre après que M. Jasper ait fermé, je sursautais presque en me prenant le pied dans un trou sur le trottoir, alors que je rentrais chez moi. C'était une belle nuit d'automne. La lune était presque pleine, son corps enceint renvoyant un rougeoiement lumineux, nacré, sur les arbres humides et les feuilles. L'air était légèrement frais, mais cela sentait que des bonnes choses, comme le bois de chauffage et l'humidité et des feuilles rouges, croquantes. Je soufflais profondément, l'air me vivifiant alors que la fraicheur me fit frissonner. Regardant le ciel, j'essayais de repérer les constellations.

_Où est Orion ?_ Me demandais-je, la tête commençant à me tourner légèrement alors que je fixais l'infinie. _Le Chasseur … Il était supposé être extrêmement musclé et beau, aussi. Je me demande s'il avait les cheveux couleur bronze aussi ? _

Des phares me sortirent de mes pensées alors que je voyais une Volvo argentée rouler dans ma direction. La fenêtre s'abaissa et le visage d'Edward apparut, alors qu'il me regardait fixement.

« Tu voudrais venir faire un tour ? » Demanda-t-il, un sourcil arqué alors qu'il avait encore ce sourire de prédateur, démentant la nature courtoise de son offre.

Je secouais la tête. « Non, » Répondis-je malicieusement, Mes chaussures Mary Jane éraflant plus que nécessaire le béton du trottoir. « Le temps est assez bon et j'aime marcher. »

Edward me lança un regard embarrassé, mais continua à rouler doucement à côté de moi, se mettant à mon allure lente.

_C'est presque comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse se faire remballer,_ pensais-je, plus amusée qu'autre chose. Je reniflais, incrédule. _Il est si arrogant, c'est incroyable. _

« Y a-t-il autre chose je peux faire pour toi ? » Continuais-je, essayant de marcher alors que je lui parlais, sans que mes pensées soient grossièrement interrompues.

_Pas que ces pensées aient un rapport avec toi, monsieur à l'air Sexy. Oh non, non, non_. Je secouais la tête emphatiquement alors que je continuais mon monologue intérieur, alors que je m'étalais de tout mon long sur le trottoir.

Me relevant rapidement, je regardais au travers du rideau de mes cheveux et remarquai que l'expression d'Edward se transformait en confusion, comme s'il était réellement inquiet.

_Super, maintenant il doit penser que je suis complètement folle. Bon travail, espèce de folle à liée. Donnons encore plus de matière à ton bourreau pour qu'il te torture encore plus au travail._

Je repris mon allure et soupira quand la Volvo continua à rouler à mon allure. Ce comportement ridicule allait vraiment être dur pour moi, car j'aurai du mal à me tenir à mon plan qui consistait à l'ignorer s'il avait encore plus l'intention de traîner tout le temps à la bibliothèque.

Me retournant brusquement, je marchais vers la fenêtre passagère de sa voiture. « Écoute, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Grognais-je, complètement exaspérée par la situation. J'avais finalement atteint mon point de rupture. « Essayes-tu sérieusement de me torturer, ou fais-tu comme projet de me suivre dans toute la ville dans cette vieille voiture pour le reste de l'éternité ? »

Il semblait décidément offensé sur la remarque au sujet de la voiture et ouvrit la bouche comme pour réfuter ma déclaration alors qu'il fit une pause et se gratta la tête, frustré « Pourquoi crois-tu toujours que j'ai une idée derrière la tête et pourquoi tu es aussi agressive avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il en serrant les dents. « J'essaye juste d'être agréable, merde ! »

Immédiatement en colère par son manque total de respect, je bougeais un de mes doigts de droite à gauche en le regardant, choquée. « Surveille ce que tu dis ! Cette langue de vipère a touché mon corps tout à l'heure, Monsieur ! » Ma voix accentua le dernier mot alors que je regardais mes pieds et réalisa que j'avais marché dans les restes d'un sandwich mélangé à de la glace … Délicieux ! Je soulevais mon pied et ravalais mon injure alors que je bougeais du pied pour me débarrasser de la mixture.

_Maintenant peut-être que ma chaussure est aussi bonne que je le suis_, pensais-je alors que je riais, hystérique. Je glissais, et m'étalait de tout mon long encore une fois sur le trottoir.

Edward arrêta sa voiture au milieu de la rue et s'agenouilla rapidement à mes côtés, tapotant nerveusement mon dos. « Ça va bien, Bella » Murmura-t-il doucement, mettant un bras autour de ma taille. « Tu ne dois pas pleurer. » Il fit une pause et me demanda maladroitement « C'est ta mauvaise période du mois ? »

Réalisant qu'il pensait que je tremblais et que je gémissais à cause de « ma mauvaise période » comme il l'appelait, ça me fit hurler encore plus fort. J'étais secouée par mon rire, mes mains sur mon visage. La situation ne pouvant pas être plus embarrassant, j'étais en mode : hystérie totale.

Je sentais qu'Edward se levait à côté de moi et commençait à marcher à pas mesurés, alors qu'il commençait un laïus d'encouragement. « Cela n'a aucune importance, je peux traiter cette merde. Je vais appeler Maman … Enfin non, merde, c'est trop embarrassant. Je vais appeler Alice ! Elle saura quoi faire. » Il sortit de sa poche un téléphone portable et le porta à son oreille.

« Attend, » Croissais-je, une main levée dans sa direction. « Tu es vraiment sur le point d'appeler quelqu'un pour qu'elle puisse m'aider à distance au sujet de mes … » Demandais-je en riant sottement, essayant toujours de respirer normalement « … Règles ? »

Son téléphone toujours à son oreille, il répondit nerveusement, « … oui ? »

Je m'écroulais de rire une fois de plus, me tenant les côtes en tombant en arrière tellement je riais, sur le dos. « Oh, mon estomac. » Haletais-je, des larmes perlant encore au coin de mes yeux. « Ça fait mal ! S'il te plait, arrête de me faire rire ! »

« Mais putain ! » Cria Edward en s'asseyant à côté de moi. « Tu ris ? Tu RIS ? Je pense que quelque chose cloche sérieusement avec toi ! » Il se pencha sur moi pour que son visage soit juste au-dessus du mien.

« Comme quoi ? » Rétorquais-je, reniflant toujours « A cause de mes règles ? » En faisant des guillemets avec mes doigts.

Il se força à rire et roula des yeux en fronçant des sourcils. « Mon père est docteur. Je pense que tu as un traumatisme crânien sérieux. » Répondit-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ouais, d'accord. » Bougonnais-je, essayant (sans succès) de ne pas décocher une œillade sur ses glorieux, et musclés avant-bras, « Tu dois vouloir dire un trauma _mental_ sérieux. » Il n'y avait aucune façon que je lui prouve que j'étais moins folle qu'il le pensait. Cela faisait seulement cinq heures que nous nous connaissions et je me comportais déjà comme une psychopathe.

Il renifla. « Ça se voit que tu n'as pas rencontré ma sœur. » Il me tendit une main et me prit le pied et enleva un peu de glace sur le dessus de ma chaussure.

Je restais assise sur le sol. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire au juste là ? » Glapis-je nerveusement, essayant de retirer brusquement mon pied de ses mains. Il resserra sa poigne sur ma cheville et continua à déboucler la courroie de ma Mary Jane.

Il leva les yeux, me lançant un regard mauvais, alors qu'il me fixait. Cela me donna des papillons dans mon estomac. « Je vais nettoyer ta chaussure. » Sa main remonta légèrement vers l'intérieur de ma cheville nue, me faisant trembler, mon cœur cognant furieusement dans ma poitrine. Il enleva délicatement ma chaussure, mettant mon pied doucement sur le béton du trottoir avant d'aller dans le jardin d'un voisin. Allumant leur tuyau d'arrosage, il rinça toute trace de glace.

Alors qu'il nettoyait ma chaussure, je restais muette de stupéfaction, abasourdie. À la différence de l'analogie du grand méchant loup dont nous avons parlé précédemment à la bibliothèque, ça virait complètement vers Cendrillon là …

Alors qu'il revenait dans ma direction et que j'étais encore assise sur le sol, je me souvins avec horreur que j'étais supposée être à la maison dans quinze minutes pour aider ma mère à finir quelques petits gâteaux de dernière minute pour l'Académie. Bondissant sur mes pieds, je sentis une légère tristesse poindre en moi. Il y avait un espèce de petit harcèlement pervers de mon esprit alors je pensais que ce n'était pas les contes de fées qui m'avaient rappelé mon engagement envers ma mère, mais plutôt l'idée de la mauvaise belle-mère de Cendrillon.

Edward se courba en un salut étonnamment gracieux et me remit ma chaussure humide. « Votre pantoufle de verre, madame la comtesse » Entonna-t-il en un accent britannique ridiculement étouffant.

Je reniflais en regardant ses cabrioles et saisit sa main. Ce serait bon que tu te rappelles qu'il n'est pas ton Prince Charmant, essayais-je de me dire alors que ses yeux erraient sur mes jambes découvertes.

Me rendant compte que son regard me mettait mal à l'aise, et se redressa et prit un air de petit garçon innocent, semblant dire « je n'ai rien fais de mal ». Un regard avec lequel je commençais à me familiariser ; Paul Jensen, petit enfant de huit ans seulement, me lançait ce genre de regard la semaine dernière quand je l'avais surprise en train de regarder dans les toilettes des femmes de la bibliothèque.

_Cela ne va jamais marcher, à moins que tu instaures quelques petites règles dans le jeu_,_ Bella_, Me grondais-je mentalement. _Maintenant sois une grande fille et remercie-le convenablement. Tu vas te trouver devant le besoin de travailler avec ce jeune homme 4 jours par semaine après tout._

Je tendis sa main et souris vivement. « Salut, je suis Bella Swan. Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Edward regarda ma main fixement, confus, jusqu'à ce que je pousse un soupir exaspéré et prenne sa propre main pour la serrer, en le forçant à me serrer la main amicalement, bien que maladroitement.

« Oh ! » Commença-t-il par dire, alors qu'une lumière de compréhension sembla éclairer ses yeux verts. « Je suis Edward Cullen. C'est très agréable de faire votre connaissance. » Il me fit un signe de tête, son ton amical me faisant sourire alors qu'il portait ma main à sa bouche et l'embrassa comme dans les romans.

En m'éclaircissant la voix, je récupérai ma main et essayai de ne pas me pâmer au moins jusqu'à ce que je sois à la maison dans ma chambre à coucher. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller, maintenant … » Répondis-je d'un ton tremblant, alors que je le dépassais pour marcher sur le trottoir.

« Bella, » M'appela-t-il, sa voix légèrement brusque. « Donnes-moi ton numéro de téléphone portable. » Quand je me retournais pour le regarder encore une fois, son visage était aussi innocent que celui d'un ange. « Tu sais, au cas où je doive te parler du … travail » Dit-il, ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire rusé.

Souriant de manière assez espiègle alors que je repris ma marche, je lui dis par-dessus mon épaule. « Je n'ai pas de téléphone portable. » alors que je boitais maladroitement en raison du fait que je portais toujours seulement une chaussure. « Je te verrai mercredi, Edward. »

Je ris sous cape quand je me retournais pour voir son expression perplexe.

« Quel genre d'adolescentes n'a pas de téléphone portable de nos jours … ? » L'entendis-je murmurer alors que je tournais au coin de la rue et disparaissais de son champ de vision.

Oo°oO

Marchant doucement et passant sous le porche de devant de notre petite maison blanche et bleue, je m'arrêtais un instant pour remettre ma chaussure. Jetant un coup d'œil au-dessus de moi pour voir de l'eau s'écouler de la fuite qu'il y avait, je me fis une note mentale de parler à Emmett, notre voisin, de repeindre dans un proche avenir avant que les flocons minuscules n'aient commencé à s'effondrer sur nos tête comme des confettis.

McCarty avait déménagé dans la maison d'à côté il y a de cela deux ans maintenant. Emmett était un ours en peluche géant qui passait ses jours à jouer au bricoleur pour le voisinage. Sa femme, Rosalie, m'avait vraiment fait peur quand je l'avais vue la première fois. J'avais entendu ses cris quand les déménageurs avaient accidentellement renversé un carton qui contenait ses chaussures de designer dans la saleté du jardin. J'avais nerveusement apporté un plateau de brownies plus tard cette nuit-là et je m'étais presque évanouie de terreur quand elle m'avait ouvert la porte, mais elle m'avait simplement souris et m'avait demandé si je voulais rentrer et venir les manger avec elle dans la cuisine. Ils étaient vraiment un très jeune couple, à peu près la vingtaine, et il était assez agréable d'avoir des voisins qui n'avaient pas quatre-vingts ans. De plus, Rosalie ressemblait à une déesse d'intérieur et aimait m'apprendre toutes ses astuces pour cuisiner. Elle pouvait vous montrer comment couper une dinde de douze kilos en appliquant simultanément du gloss sur les lèvres. Martha Stewart n'avait rien à voir avec elle.

Alors que j'entrais par la porte d'entrée, j'entrais sur la pointe des pieds alors que je m'avançais vers la cage d'escalier. Tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était aller me faire couler un bon bain chaud et me détendre pour pouvoir réfléchir à ma rencontre avec …

« Bella ? » M'appela ma mère de la cuisine, son ton soigneusement modéré. « S'il te plaît, viens ici immédiatement. »

Mes épaules s'effondrèrent. Laissant tomber mon sac de cours à côté de la cage d'escalier, j'avançais vers la cuisine pour voir ce qu'elle voulait. En m'avançant dans la luminosité excessive des lumières aériennes fluorescentes de la cuisine, je me mis devant elle. Assise à la table de cuisine, sa tête était penchée sur ce qu'elle faisait alors qu'elle mettait soigneusement des lettres blanches minuscules, parfaites sur des petits gâteaux givrés bleus.

« Oui, Mère ? » Demandais-je doucement, espérant éviter une quelconque remontrance pour pouvoir monter et me faire couler mon bain. Ses yeux remontèrent lentement pour rencontrer les miens et je tressaillis mentalement quand je vis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils très fortement, alors que les rides semblaient se multiplier sur son visage. Je ne pouvais pas me rappeler la dernière fois que je l'avais vu sourire - ou même la dernière fois que je lui avais souris.

Elle utilisa le bout de son doigt pour délicatement corriger une miniature 'f' sur le sommet du petit gâteau qu'elle décorait. « Où étais-tu ? » Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix trompeusement calme, ses yeux passant entre moi et le petit gâteau. « Tu as déjà trente minutes de retard, Isabella. » Soupira-t-elle en mettant le dessert sur la table avec les autres. « Si tu ne peux pas rentrer à la maison à l'heure que je te fixe, je ne vais pas te laisser aller là où … tu aimes aller … la nuit désormais. »

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, durement, pour garder mes sarcasmes pour moi. _Cela ne fera que rendre ta mère encore plus en colère, idiote_. _Si tu lui manques de respect maintenant, tu ne quitteras plus la maison jusqu'à tes trente ans_. « Oui, Mère. Je m'assurerai d'être à la maison immédiatement quand je quitte la bibliothèque la prochaine fois, je te le promets. » Mes doigts jouaient avec le bord de ma jupe alors que je luttais pour ne pas lui montrer mon anxiété.

« Ne promets pas ! » Me rabroua-t-elle, ses yeux revenant sur ce qu'elle faisait. « Tu le ferais depuis le début, nous n'aurions pas cette même discussion à maintes reprises. »

Je déglutis et priais mentalement pour avoir la patience nécessaire. « Oui, Mère. »

« Bien. Allez maintenant va dans ta chambre et finis tes devoirs, » Répondit-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contradiction. Alors que je tournais les talons et marchais rapidement pour sortir de la cuisine, elle m'héla « Je veux que tu m'apportes une rédaction de trois pages demain matin sur l'importance d'obéir et de respecter ses parents. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir alors que j'allais devoir une fois de plus écrire une rédaction inutile sur le respect. J'avais à peine assez de temps pour faire mon travail scolaire.

« Quatre pages, Isabella ! » Répliqua-t-elle, sa voix aussi tranchante qu'un couteau.

Tressaillant, j'acquiesçais, soumise à son autorité. Il était futile d'essayer de résister.

« Oui, Mère. »

Oo°oO

Après avoir fait de toute urgence mon travail scolaire et avoir tapé ma rédaction sur « L'importance d'obéir et de respecter ses parents » sur une machine à écrire désuète (un ordinateur avec l'accès à Internet dans cette maison pourrait être le premier signe de l'apocalypse, selon ma mère), il était presque de deux heures du matin. J'avais sauté le dîner par crainte de l'ajout de pages à ma charge de travail déjà que je qualifiais de ridicule et au lieu de manger un repas équilibrer, je me retrouvais à deux heures du matin à manger un des nombreux paquets de gâteaux que j'avais gardé dans ma chambre pour les occasions exceptionnelles.

Boitillant jusqu'à la salle de bains, je me lavais rapidement et me brossais les dents. Alors que je revenais dans la chambre, je fis une pause devant le miroir sur mon vanity pour regarder les traits tirés de mon visage, semblables au plus beau des zombies. Tremblante, je mis un doigt sur la chair tuméfiée au-dessous de mes yeux.

_Bien sûr, c'est chaud_, pensais-je, en me demandant ce qu'Edward avait bien pu me trouver pour me faire la cour aujourd'hui. _Mes cheveux étaient d'une jolie couleur brune et plutôt longs_, pensais-je. _Ma peau était claire, bien que ridiculement pâle, comme celui d'une leucémique_.

Je me débarrassai de mon peignoir et me regardai de plus près dans le miroir. Mes jambes étaient longues, folâtres même et ma taille reflétait assez nettement un manque de valeur nutritive que je consommais à la dérobée. Au niveau de ma poitrine, je supposais que j'étais à peu près dans la moyenne. Je donnais un petit coup à mon mamelon avec mon doigt et tremblais quand il se durcit.

_Bien, Bella, assez d'idiote vanité pour cette nuit_. Je secouais la tête et mit rapidement mes sous-vêtements alors que je revêtais une chemise de nuit de coton, montant sur mon lit et éteignant la lumière.

Bien que je sois très fatiguée, j'eus beaucoup de mal à m'endormir. Je me tournais et me tournais dans le lit pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que je m'assoupisse finalement un peu avant l'aube. Je rêvais d'yeux verts et de bras forts ainsi que mon alanguissement pour quelques inconnus dont je ressentais quelque chose de si fort, que même dans mon sommeil, je bougeais. Le lendemain je me réveillais, mon pouls battant irrégulièrement et ma peau ayant la chair de poule.

Ça allait être une longue semaine.

**Oo°oO**

**J'adore Renée moi, pas vous ? -_- ... Quelle mégère quand même. Bon sinon, l'histoire se met peu à peu en place et la relation d'Edward et de Bella aussi ! Malheureusement, je pense qu'ils vous faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres pour voir leur relation évoluer sur un "autre plan" si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ^^ ?**

**En effet, entre sa mère qui la surveille comme si elle avait quatre ans, et son père qui est shériff de Forks, la pauvre, elle n'a pas beaucoup de liberté ^^ Si vous rajoutez à ça qu'elle se bat contre sa propre conscience qui lui dit de se conduire en bonne catholique et Edward qui essaye par tous les moyens de la pervertir et de l'envoyer sur le chemin de la perdition ... (Je plaisante) Elle est perdue la p'tite Bell's ... lol**

**Sur ce, je vous fais de très gros bisous !**


	4. Songs

**Coucou tout le monde ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas oublié notre rendez-vous périodique, techniquement il est encore jeudi puisqu'il est ... 23h23 xD ... (se fait toute petite) Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre !**

**Je remercie une fois de plus toutes les personnes qui me laissent des revieuw, ça me fait chaud au coeur ! Vraiment ! L'auteur est très contente que l'histoire plaise autant, mais elle n'a pas tenu a vraiment s'exprimer sur la question, car elle estime que ma traduction reste "ma traduction" bien que je ne comprenne pas trop son point de vue, vu que c'est elle la détentrice de ce fabuleux talent qui nous a permi de pouvoir lire cette fiction ! Enfin ...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Amicalement vôtre !**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Toutes les chansons racontent la même histoire." ... Laurent Voulzy**

**"Il suffit d'un regard, d'un aveu, d'une chanson pour comprendre l'amour. Il suffit de ces riens pour faire des beaux jours." ... Charles Trenet**

**"La chanson est expansion dans le passé, la photo finitude. La chanson est le sentiment heureux du temps, la photo tragique. J'ai souvent pensé qu'on pouvait raconter toute sa vie seulement avec des chansons et des photos." ... Annie Ernaux **

**"Pourquoi, quand les gens s'aiment, il y a toujours des problèmes ?" Manu Chao**

**Oo°oO**

My wrath, where's the edge _(Ma colère, où est la limite)_

Of the fine shapely thought _(De l'excellente pensée)_

That I carried so long _(que j'ai depuis si longtemps)_

When so young, when so young ? _(Depuis que je suis si jeune, depuis que je suis si jeune ?)_

My rage, what's to be _(Ma colère, qui doit être)_

The soul's privilege? _(Le privilège de l'âme ?)_

Will the heart eat the heart ? _(Le coeur mangera-t-il le coeur ?)_

What's to come ? What's to come ?_ (Que va-t-il se passer ? Que va-t-il se passer ?)_

O love, you who hear _(Oh, amour, toi qui entends)_

The slow tick of time _(Le lent tempo du temps)_

In your sea-buried ear, _(dans ton oreille bercée par la mer)_

Tell me now, tell me now. _(Dis-moi, dis-moi maintenant.)_

- Theodore Roethke

Le lendemain, le temps resta brumeux alors que je marchais en traînant des pieds pour voir le trottoir. J'oubliais presque la fatigue pendant la messe du matin, jusqu'à ce que je sente Jessica me donner un petit coup dans les côtes.

« Aie ! » Grognais-je, mettant une de mes mains sur ma côte douloureuse alors que je voyais qu'elle recula son coude pour me redonner un coup en suivant. « Je vais bien, je promets. Je suis totalement réveillée maintenant, merci » Râlais-je, essayant de faire passer inaperçue une quelconque vexation à cause de son coup de coude.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi depuis Noël, Bella ? » Siffla Jessica, poussant d'une manière significative sa lecture de dévotion sur mes genoux, découvrant son bras, me permettant de voir ses ongles bien manucurés. « Tu sais que nous devons continuer notre exposé sur Moïse et nous devions faire la partie sur la Mer Rouge aujourd'hui. Au moins essaye et feint de m'écouter ! » Penchant sa tête sur le côté, et regarda fixement mon visage somnolent avec curiosité. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Laureen mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Jessica et me sourit avec malveillance, ses lèvres scintillant de rouge à lèvre qu'elle venait sans doute d'appliquer il y a peu. « Ouais, _Isabella_… » Chuchota-t-elle, utilisant mon nom complet pour m'ennuyer, « Tu sembles un peu … pâlichonne aujourd'hui. Tu es restée trop tard à regarder le câble dans _ta si jolie maison_ ? »

Je reniflais dédaigneusement, mes doigts entrant dans l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour éviter de tendre la main et de gifler la joue de Laureen alors qu'elle affichait un air suffisant. _Ma mère ne paierait jamais un abonnement pour avoir le câble._

Elle dirigea une main dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés et tordit ses lèvres en une moue de dégoût. « Ta Maman ne peut pas se permettre de t'acheter le câble, ou est-ce que c'est trop bon marché pour que puisse y trouver un quelconque intérêt ? »

J'avais déjà atteint mon point de non retour et c'était seulement dix heures du matin. « Je ne sais pas, Laureen. » Murmurais-je, tendant le bras pour saisir un livre de cantiques au banc devant moi. « Il n'y avait pas probablement pas assez de place pour acheter quelque chose qui est totalement inutile soit disant en passant - il semble que tu ais, toi, au contraire, chaque produit de beauté disponible à Forks sur ton visage ce matin. » Je me léchais les doigts, minant le dégout, et me concentrais ensuite sur le chant, et commençait à chanter en même temps que le reste de la chapelle. Je souris face à l'halètement de stupeur de Laureen alors que je tendais la main simultanément pour fermer de ma main la bouche de Jessica.

Bien qu'extérieurement calme, mes émotions troublaient l'audace de mes actions. _De quel merdier essayes-tu de te tirer, Bella Swan ?_ Dis-je mentalement, essayant d'oublier le regard de haine que Laureen devait sans doute me lancer en cet instant, continuant à chanter. Chantant encore plus fort pour masquer mon malaise, je déversais tout mon péché au sujet des actions d'une Bella aux pieds d'un Edward Cullen.

De manière choquante, je n'arrivais pas à ressentir de remords face à ma mauvaise attitude envers Laureen. Alors que je jetais un coup d'œil vers le visage figé d'horreur de Jessica, je supposais que les tremblements de terreur étaient de rigueur en ce moment, mais je n'en avais cure, même si cela était une bonne idée.

Oo°oO

Je marchais vers le vestiaire des filles après avoir fais gym, allant à la douche et me changeant pour déposer mon uniforme dans un coin et enlever mes vêtements en sueur. Je me lavais les cheveux, ayant un certain plaisir à sentir l'eau chaude sur ma peau collante. Alors que je me séchais et me préparais à aller récupérer mes affaires dans le casier, j'entendis un rire totalement débile retentir juste derrière la porte. La porte au vestiaire grinça soudainement et deux filles riant aux éclats entrèrent, faisant claquer la porte derrière elles.

Soudainement je sentis quelque chose se tordre dans mon estomac.

Je tournais au coin du couloir et haletais quand je vis mon casier ouvert, le contenu de mon sac répandu sur le sol sale. Les pages d'un livre avaient été déchirés et éparpillées sur le sol. Pas ma Sylvia Plath. Refoulant mes larmes, je me baissais et prit ma première édition piétinée d'Ariel. Je caressais soigneusement sa reliure et une larme solitaire coula sur ma joue. Elle tomba ensuite sur les pages ruinées et déchirées de mon livre préféré. Alors que j'essayais d'étouffer mes sanglots, une question épouvantable me traversa l'esprit.

_Où sont tes vêtements, Bella ?_

Hystérique, je courus jusqu'au vestiaire, regardant partout, mais mon uniforme avait disparut. Même mes vêtements de gymnastique s'étaient volatilisés ; quelqu'un avait été très minutieux pour me faire un mauvais tour. Marchant prudemment jusque dans la douche voisine, je dérapais en m'arrêtant quand je remarquais quelque chose ressemblant à un plaid gluant dépassant de la cuvette des toilettes.

« Non, non, pas ça … » Murmurais-je, marchant lentement jusqu'au toilette. Remontant le couvercle, je laissais échapper un gémissement. Ils avaient même mis mon soutien-gorge et mon sous-vêtement dans l'eau dégoûtante de toilette. Méconnaissant le sol chargé de microbe, je tombais à genoux et gémissais.

C'est ce qui arrive quand on est trop naïve, espèce de stupide idiote, pensais-je amèrement alors que j'essuyais les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Retournant à la cabine de douche, je saisis un rouleau de papier hygiénique et continuais à m'essuyer.

_Ne te comportes pas comme une gamine_, me dit une voix dans ma tête, chassant la Bella horrifiée et ses pensées négativistes. _Tu devrais donner un coup de poing à Laureen pour t'avoir fais ça._

Coléreuse, je me relevais, ma main qui était libre se serrant dans mon poing. C'était stupide. Je n'allais pas pleurer maintenant !

« Je ne suis pas triste. » Dis-je à haute voix, étonnée mon visage virant au rouge écrevisse - et pour la première fois de ma vie, ce n'était pas d'embarras. « Je suis en colère. »

Oo°oO

J'avais calmement rassemblé mes affaires trempées dans un sac en plastique, ruminant et préparant déjà ma propre vengeance, maudissant les filles qui me l'avaient fait. Après avoir fouillé dans un placard à côté des vestiaires, je trouvais un uniforme de Pompon gril qui devait dater des années 1950. La jupe bleue arrivait à mi-mollet et le pull-over en V peu confortable, mais ils ne sentaient pas le moisi et je n'étais pas en mesure de faire la fine bouche en matière de vêtements. Je brossais à l'aide de mes mains mes cheveux et ai inspecta mon visage dans le miroir pour m'assurer que je ne ressemblais pas à un raton laveur qui venait de pleurer. Au contraire, mon visage semblait plus vivant que jamais. Mes lèvres étaient de couleur cerise et mes joues étaient teintées de rose. Me penchant au-dessus du lavabo, je regardais les yeux et je remarquais qu'ils miroitaient quelque peu. La colère avait une bonne influence sur moi apparemment, cela me sublimait.

Alors que je marchais dans le couloir, je sentis le vent s'engouffrer dans les vêtements, alors que je vis une voiture relativement familière couleur argent sur le parking du lycée. Souriant, je marchais jusqu'à la Volvo et m'arrêtais juste devant, croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

La porte latérale du conducteur s'ouvrit et Edward sortit, son regard suffisant et ses vêtements dans une nuance de gris thermique et sombre – Jean délavé, cheveux savamment décoiffés, où le soleil de la fin d'après-midi miroitait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette accoutrement ? » Commença-t-il par me demande d'un ton amusé, reposant son coude sur le sommet de la voiture indolemment « A chaque fois que je te vois, tu portes des vêtements sensés refléter une humeur du jour ? »

« Tu ne m'as vus que deux fois. » Répondis-je, laissant reposer mon sac en bandoulière sur le sol.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait et me regarda de bas en haut, lentement, alors que mes joues viraient au cramoisie. « Oui, et si tu t'habilles toujours comme ça, tu ne vas jamais m'entendre me plaindre. » Il se gratta le menton comme s'il était profondément perdu dans ses pensées et poussa un soupir heureux. "Je me demande ce que tu porteras demain. Un uniforme d'infirmière ? Un petit déguisement de lapin ? »

Je roulais des yeux face à ces propositions ridicules. Je ne savais pas s'il essayait de plaisanter pour flirter avec moi, mais je savais que j'étais à moi toute seule une source de divertissement.

Il devait probablement se dire _« Voyons quelles choses sexy je peux dire pour faire rougir la coincée du coin »_, pensais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Edward ? » Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, je l'arrêtais avec une vague impatiente de ma main. « Cinq mots ou moins. »

« Je. Voulais. Te. Voir » Dit-il en comptant sur ses doigts tout en me regardant, me souriant grandement.

« Tu vas me voir au travail demain » Répliquais-je, arquant un sourcil. Alors qu'il haussait simplement les épaules en réponse, je continuais sur ma lancée. « Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? »

Sa réponse fut interrompue par un drôle de bruit côté passager, alors que la vitre arrière se baissait. « Il te suit, bien évidemment ! » Répondit une voix guilleret, suivi par un rire masculin profond venant de l'intérieur.

« Alice … » Gronda Edward, l'air grave, mettant les mains dans les poches de son jean.

« Personnellement, je pense que c'est super. » Continua la dite voix, alors qu'Edward secouait la tête en soupirant, semblant abandonner la partie.

Curieuse de savoir qui étaient les occupants toujours à l'intérieur de la Volvo, je marchais et regardais attentivement la voiture. Assisse à l'intérieur en cuir, il y avait une fille minuscule qui semblait avoir mon âge et un type très musclé, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Pourquoi ça serait super ? » Demandais-je, curieuse.

La fille, qui était sans doute Alice, me sourit. « Parce qu'Edward n'aime jamais personne. » Dit-elle, ouvrant la portière et se mettant debout devant moi. L'autre assis sur la banquette, repoussa le siège avant, et se leva, faisant ressembler la Volvo à une simple voiture de cirque au vu de sa très grande taille.

Elle me tendit sa minuscule main alors que les miennes tremblaient. « Je suis Alice Cullen, la sœur jumelle d'Edward. » Elle était vraiment minuscule, et avait les cheveux sombres ainsi que pointus atteignant seulement mon menton. Je pris sa main tendue et tressaillit quand mes os grincèrent presque face à la force de sa poigne.

_Pour une si petite fille elle est vraiment costaux_, me dis-je à moi-même, fléchissant les doigts fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle me libère de sa poigne de fer.

« Et je suis Jacob Black - Mais tu peux m'appeler Jake » Répondit le garçon d'une voix profonde, passant outre le fait que je lui tendais la main pour me prendre dans une étreinte d'ours gigantesque. Je glapis de surprise, alors que l'air commençait à me manquer.

« L'air … Je dois … Reprendre … De l'air … » Râlais-je, alors que ma vision commençait à se brouiller à cause du manque d'oxygène.

« Lâche là, trou du cul, tu vas me la briser en deux. » Entendis-je Edward bougonner alors qu'il me tirait des bras de Jake. Alors qu'il m'entrainait un peu plus loin, il frictionna mes mains pour qu'elles retrouvent leur couleur habituelle.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet, alors que ses yeux verts me regardaient fixement. Mon corps, mû par une volonté propre, se pencha vers l'avant pour se rapprocher de lui et j'inhalais profondément son odeur, essayant de sentir cette merveilleuse odeur épicée-sucrée qui semblait émaner de son cou.

« Tu vois ? Super. » Réitéra Alice, un sourire heureux bonifiant ses délicats traits. S'approchant de moi, elle mit un bras gracieux sous le mien et commença à nous faire marcher vers la voiture. « Reste donc avec nous aujourd'hui. » Pria-t-elle, ses yeux implorants. « Les Mots ne sont pas assez forts eux-mêmes pour te dire comment je suis fatiguée d'être la seule fille dans ce groupe dominé par les hommes. La testostérone a atteint des dimensions alarmantes, Bella. » Elle fit un vague signe de la main vers les garçons « Regarde par toi-même »

Les garçons en question étaient en train de tenter de se faire tomber mutuellement. Je regardais comment Jake réussit à prendre Edward en cravate, alors qu'Edward lui envoyait un coup de poing bien placé. Ils tombèrent tout deux à terre, jurant fortement alors qu'ils avaient les joues rouge sous l'effort et sous les coups.

« WOW » Dis-je, d'un ton sec, « C'est super class. »

Alice soupira dramatiquement. « Ils se croient tellement tout permis à se battre ainsi. » Se tournant brusquement vers moi, elle me prit les deux mains dans les siennes et les secoua pour rajouter de l'impact à ses mots. « Donc tu restes avec nous aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle, acquiesça d'un air déterminé.

« Je regrette mais je ne peux pas. » Répondis-je, jetant un coup d'œil mélancolique en direction d'Edward alors qu'il s'époussetait et tendait une de ses mains pour aider Jake à se relever. « J'ai dit à mon père que je m'arrêterais en passant pour lui rendre visite il y a seulement quelques minutes. »

« Merde » Bouda Alice, tapant du pied. « Edward, » Hurla-t-elle, son ton perçant attirant l'attention des garçons, « Bella ne peut pas rester avec nous. Il semble que tes plans de poursuite soient ruinés pour le moment. Elle doit aller passer son « précieux temps » avec son papa. »

Edward flâna et mit un bras autour de mes épaules. « Je ne t'en blâme pas, » Murmura-t-il, la trop proche proximité de ses belles lèvres près de mon oreille me faisant trembler alors que mon estomac faisait des bonds, « Je ne voudrais pas traîner avec ces deux idiots, moi non plus. » Il grogna de douleur quand Alice lui donna un coup de poing dans son abdomen.

« Parle pour toi, tête de nœud. » Répondit-il en sifflant, fronçant les sourcils, consternée, alors qu'elle se regardait les ongles. « Et regarde ce que tu m'as fais à ma manucure ! »

Il se retourna pour me faire face, ignorant complètement Alice et sa diatribe continue au sujet de ses ongles foutues. « Tu veux que je t'y conduise ? » Demanda-t-il. Je tremblais quand il mit doucement une boucle rebelle derrière mon oreille.

Je me battais avec moi-même contre cette incroyable impulsion qui me disait de lui sauter dessus. Normalement je ne serais jamais entrer dans la voiture d'un étranger quel qu'il soit, mais apparemment il allait pleuvoir. Je serais probablement trempée au vue des quinze minutes qu'il me fallait pour aller à pied chez Charlie.

_Tu vas me dire que c'est la seule raison bientôt ? Mais bien sûr Bella !_ Je roulais mentalement des yeux. _Tu le sais pourtant que ta seule envie c'est de passer encore plus de temps avec Mr. Je fais tourner la tête à toutes les filles. Admet-le._

« D'accord. » Dis-je finalement, riant face à son sourire d'extrême satisfaction quand il vit que je capitulais.

« C'est parti ! » Hurla Jake, glapissant de douleur quand Edward lui donna une gifle derrière la tête « Très bien, tu peux aller à l'avant. » Bougonna-t-il, en s'asseyant au siège conducteur. Je m'attachais sur le siège en cuir de la banquette avant. Edward me regardait.

« Alors… où est-ce donc cet endroit, gueule d'ange ? » Demanda-t-il, mettant en marche le moteur et tournant pour sortir du parking de l'Académie. Il agrafa son iPhone à une fente sur le tableau de bord et alluma de la musique, avec laquelle j'étais un peu familière (Bien que cela n'ait rien à voir avec de la musique contemporaine des années 1990, il fallait bien l'avouer). Il y avait tant de gadgets fantaisistes dans la voiture que je ne savais pas si j'étais en mesure de tous les reconnaître. Je me sentais comme transportée dans un autre monde avec cette voiture quasi high-tech qui changeait très profondément de ce que j'étais habituée avec la vieille voiture rouillée de ma mère.

« Hum… tu peux me laisser au commissariat de police. » Répondis-je, jouant avec les conduits de climatiseur futuristes-air devant moi. _Cette voiture est si agréable, il pourrait probablement la vendre et alimenter un pays tout entier du Tiers-Monde avec l'argent_, pensais-je sans crainte.

« Pourquoi le commissariat de police ? » Demanda Alice, passant sa tête vers l'avant pour me voir. « Je pensais que tu avais besoin d'aller voir ton père. »

« Et c'est le cas. C'est là où il travaille. » Dis-je. Alice haleta sous le choc de ma déclaration. Je me retournais pour jeter un coup d'œil à Edward, qui semblait extrêmement pâle d'un coup, augmentant mon inquiétude.

« Attend, Bella _Swan _comme le chef Swan ? Ton père est le foutu chef de la police ? » Demanda Jake, complètement incrédule.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi ils me posaient cette question tout, que ce soit directement ou indirectement, par des regards. Personne n'avait jamais eu cette sorte de réaction quand je leur avais dis que mon père était dans la police. « Hum…ouais » Répondis-je, totalement mal à l'aise. « C'est quoi la grande affaire ? » Je regardais Edward encore une fois et je fus effrayée de voir que son visage était complètement exsangue. Ses mains saisissait le volant si fermement que j'avais peur que le volant lui-même ne se casse en deux.

« La grande affaire » Exposa Jake, « C'est que ton père a probablement arrêté le jeune homme à la place conducteur ici présent une dizaine de fois depuis qu'il est en service ici. » Il commença à rire tapageusement, tapant à plusieurs reprises dans l'appui-tête, faisant bouger ma tête d'avant en arrière sous les coups, alors qu'il était hilare. Les yeux d'Edward se dardèrent méchamment sur lui par le retro intérieur, alors que je le regardais d'un air inquiet.

Mes propres yeux s'étaient presque mis sur pause face à la déclaration atroce de Jake. Alice s'avança dans son siège et me tapota l'épaule gentiment. « Je suppose que tu ne vas pas le ramener à la maison pour dîner dans un avenir proche, pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-elle, apparemment très déçue.

Je restais juste là, assise sur mon siège, stupéfiée, me demande quand exactement ma vie s'était transformée en un parc extra-scolaire géant.

**Oo°oO**

**Oh la pauvre ... xD Franchement je la plaindrai presque ! **

**Vous allez bientôt avoir des informations sur le passé croustillant de notre cher Edward qui n'est définitivement pas un enfant de coeur ^^ Alors vous la trouvez comment cette rencontrer avec Alice ? Moi j'aime bien la complicité qu'il y a entre Bella et Edward vous trouvez pas ? Et Alice qui veut tout de suite s'en faire une amie, sacré Alice, elle ne changera pas !**

**Gros gros gros bisous !**

**Manelor**


	5. Killing the love

**Salut tout le monde ! C'est encore moi ! Je vous embête, vous pouvez me le dire, je me vexerai pas ! xD ... Non ? Je continue à blablater ? Ok ! Alors je tenais à vous dire que j'ai passé une journée assez "caniculaire" si je peux dire ça, étant donné que j'habite dans le sud-ouest... Le thermomètre a pété ! xD ... Plus de 40 degré, ça commence à faire ... (42 précisement chez moi quand même hein?) Donc je m'excuse de pas avoir posté le chapitre plus tôt, mais étant donné que j'étais à la piscine, c'était un peu dur. **

**On va dire que j'avais deux choix :**

**1 - Soit rester chez moi et vivre en vampire avec mes parents toute la journée.**

**2 - Soit prendre un risque et aller dehors m'amuser, et comme j'aime vivre dangeureusement .. xD **

**Bon, à part ça quoi d'autre ... Je vous remercie bien sur pour tous vos encouragements, j'aime ça et j'aime le fait que l'histoire vous plaise autant que j'ai aimé la traduire pour vous. Ca me met du baume au coeur ! Alors merci, merci et encore merci !**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"L'amour rend aveugle. L'amour doit rendre aveugle ! Il a sa propre lumière, éblouissante" ... Daniel Pennac**

**"Nous croyons tous à l'impossible, sans quoi nous n'arriverions jamais à l'accomplir" ... Andrée Maillet**

**Oo°oO**

_I am the love killer, _(Je suis la tueuse de l'amour)

_I am murdering the music we thought so special, _(J'ai tué la musique que nous pensions être si spéciale)

_That blazed between us, over and over._ (ça a flambé entre nous, à plusieurs reprises.)

_I am murdering me, where I kneeled at your kiss. _(Je me tues, alors que je suis à genoux avec tes baisers.)

_I am pushing knives through the hands _(Des couteaux me poussent au bout des doigts)

_that created two into one. _(Et deux être se créent en un.)

- Anne Sexton

Edward sortit de la Volvo au devant le commissariat de police, faisant fît de mes faibles protestations. Je savais maintenant qu'Edward savait que c'était _mon_ père qui l'avait arrêté (_Une multitude de fois ; Des arrestations multiples !_ Me cria ma voix intérieure, elle-même choquée), il voudrait absolument que rien ne me lie à ce garçon quand il saurait que je le fréquente. Et bien sur, en toute logique, il avait probablement voulu me laisser sur le bas côté dès qu'il avait su que mon père était le responsable de ses ennuis.

Un silence lourd, oppressant, emplit l'habitacle alors que je rassemblais mes affaires, essayant de partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Alors que j'actionnais la poignée de la portière pour partir, murmurant un rapide « merci », Edward me saisit le bras.

« Je te verrai demain au travail, pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-il, tendu, et une teinte d'embarras semblait colorer son ton. Je regardais la main qui était sur mon poignet et déglutis péniblement.

_Une si jolie main_, pensais-je tristement, pleurant déjà de la perte de ces nouveaux amis que j'avais depuis moins d'une demi-heure. Les deux jours passés avec Edward avaient été les plus passionnants de mes dix-sept années de vie et je n'étais pas prêt à les oublier, ni à laisser tomber ses nouveaux amis.

_Trop tard, princesse_, Me dis-je, alors que je quittais la voiture. _L'amusement est maintenant officiellement terminé._

« Ouais. » Chuchotais-je, me pouvant le regarder dans les yeux. J'étais trop triste. « Je te verrai demain, je pense. » La porte de voiture claqua fermement, mais même à moi, elle avait un son sinistre cette fermeture de porte. Je faisais un signe de la main à Alice et Jake, qui m'observait de l'arrière fenêtre.

Edward tourna au coin de la rue, ses pneus crissant en signe de protestation quand il tourna trop rapidement. Lentement, je baissais ma main et me retournais pour marcher vers le commissariat de police. Je soupirais lourdement.

_Il est maintenant temps de revenir à la réalité, Isabella._

Oo°oO

Charlie Swan était aimé de tous à Forks. Mon père était un de ces hommes qui vous aidait à réparer votre voiture en s'amusant, achetant toujours le premier la chope de bière au bar local, et aidant les petites vieilles dames à traverser la rue à ses heures perdues. Il était grand et bien fait, ses yeux bruns qui vous regardez du coin de l'œil quand il souriait.

J'étais sûre qu'il avait brisé beaucoup de cœur étant jeune quand il avait décidé d'épouser ma mère directement à la fin du lycée. Ils avaient été si amoureux à l'époque que peu importait ce que pensais les autres – ou du moins, cela sembla être le cas pendant un petit moment. C'était le temps où ils se faisaient des sourires rayonnants, et où on voyait l'amour dans leurs yeux. J'avais toujours caché dans un coin de ma table de nuit, les ciseaux qui avaient permit de confectionner la robe de mariage de ma mère. Parfois je les regarder et je feignais qu'ils représentaient toujours la même chose. Des parents heureux, fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, les yeux brillant de rêves et de tendresse.

Ma mère n'aimait pas parler de mon père. Il y avait des moments où j'avais presque l'impression qu'elle avait du mal à me regarder, parce que tout ce qu'elle voyait en moi, c'était lui. Les mêmes yeux et le même comportement. Charlie vivait dans un petit bungalow à côté du commissariat de police, mais il pouvait s'exiler lui-même sur une autre planète presque aussi facilement que Renée se concentrait à faire quelque chose impeccablement. Quand il avait divorcé avec elle, le dernier petit charbon ardent de bonheur avait finalement fini par s'étouffer de l'intérieur en elle.

Techniquement, j'étais supposée le voir toutes les deux semaines, mais ça ne s'était jamais passé comme ça. Ma mère était beaucoup trop dure avec son principe de « Trahison de mariage » qu'aurait perpétué mon père en divorçant. J'avais constaté qu'il était beaucoup plus facile de faire porter le chapeau à l'autre que d'assumer soi-même ses propres erreurs. Je lui rendais visite dès que je le pouvais et j'arrivais à tout gérer. Je ne le blâmais même pas d'avoir quitté ma mère. Bien que je l'aime énormément, je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir partir, moi aussi.

« Bella ! » S'exclama une voix chaleureuse. Je me retournais pour voir Sue Clearwater contourner le bureau de réception. Elle me donna une chaude étreinte et se détacha pour me regarder attentivement ensuite « Tu es trop maigrelette » Me réprimanda-t-elle en me serrant doucement avant d'aller derrière le bureau et ramener un Tupperware plein de pâtisseries. « Prends quelques cookies. »

Je souris et en pris quelques-uns, pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage. Sue et mon père était sorti ensemble il y a de cela quelques années maintenant. Elle avait deux enfants d'à peu près mon âge et elle vivait avec eux dans la réserve Quileute – ce n'était pas que ma mère m'avait interdit d'aller leur rendre visite, mais je n'aimais pas trop. Brièvement, je me demandais si Sue connaissait Jacob Black et je décidais de reporter cette question à plus tard. D'abord, je voulais trouver mon père et faire ma propre petite enquête sur Edward Cullen.

Je marchais jusqu'au bureau du fond et toquais à la porte.

« Entrez. » Ordonna sa sèche vois alors que je passais le seuil, lui envoyant un rapide signe de la main en signe de bonjour. Il était au téléphone, mais sourit quand il se rendit compte que s'était moi. Il raccrocha rapidement.

« Je suis venue pour discuter avec toi d'une affaire importante. » Dis-je alors qu'il raccrochait, étonné par mon expression. Immédiatement concerné, il me fit signe de m'asseoir dans la seule chaise de la pièce. Je pris place et lui donna un des cookies de Sue. « Pause Cookies ? »

Une expression de soulagement apparut sur son visage et il rit sous cape, prenant avec plaisir le cookie que je lui tendais. « C'est en effet une affaire très importante, » Répondit-il, mordant dans le cookie et gémissant tellement il était délicieux. « Sue me donne tellement à manger que bientôt je ne pourrais plus cacher mes kilos en trop derrière l'uniforme. »

Je secouais la tête et souris. Je doutais du fait que mon père ait prit un seul kilo depuis ses vingt ans, bien qu'il mange presque autant d'aliment sans valeur nutritive que moi. Apparemment nous partagions les mêmes yeux, mais aussi le même métabolisme.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bella ? » Me demanda mon père avec bonhomie, époussetant quelques miettes de biscuit de son uniforme. « Comment va ta mère ? »

J'haussais les épaules, soudainement mal à l'aise. « Hum … tu sais … Toujours pareille de son côté. » Répondis-je évasivement, triant les raisins secs de mon dessert. Je n'aimais pas parler de ma mère. C'était trop mystérieux et maladroit. Je ne savais jamais quoi dire. Papa le savait, elle vivait dans un trou noir d'amertume et la dépression attaquait lentement son âme. Comment feriez-vous dans ces cas-là vous ?

Se reprenant rapidement, il changea de sujet. « Quand t'es-tu inscrite chez les pompon girls ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant mon accoutrement du doigt.

Mal à l'aise, je regardais mes vêtements et roulais des yeux. J'avais déjà oublié mon « uniforme de fortune » que j'avais enfilé quelques heures plus tôt. Encore un autre sujet dont je ne voulais pas vraiment parler avec mon père. La dernière chose que j'avais besoin de lui dire, c'était que j'avais pour suspect de cette mauvaise blague la fille du Révérend Mallory, l'altercation en pleine messe et les excuses que j'exigeais de Laureen.

« Hum … Un nouveau jeu de l'école. » Réussis-je à balbutier. Quand il acquiesça à l'alibi de mon histoire ridicule, je décidais d'avancer dans ma recherche d'informations sur Edward. « Nous avons une aide supplémentaire à la bibliothèque. » Ajoutais-je nonchalamment. _WOW, réellement sournois, Bella. Tu devrais en faire ton métier._

« Ah oui ? » Répondit-il d'u air affolé, triturant nerveusement les différentes piles de dossiers sur son bureau. « Quelqu'un que je connais ? »

J'ai joué avec le 'F' brodé sur mon pull-over pour éviter de le regarder dans les yeux. « Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant hier, en réalité. Il ne va pas à l'Académie. Son nom est Edward Cullen. » Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon père de dessous mes cils pour voir sa réaction au nom que je venais de prononcer.

Je le regardais alors que le visage de mon père tournait d'une manière alarmante au violet.

_Peut-être que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée après tout_, pensais-je alors qu'il luttait pour trouver les bons mots.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma à plusieurs reprises, me donnant l'impression que c'était un poisson échoué de la mer. Après quelques minutes, il prononça un faible « Hum… » étranglé et se leva pour remplir à nouveau sa chope de café (celui que je lui avais fais, et il insistait toujours à ce que ce soit moi qui le fasse, bien que ce soit une nuance vraiment affreuse de dégueulis vert. Il but trois verres successivement avant de se rasseoir à son bureau.

Il croisa les doigts au-dessous de son menton et me lança un long et dur regard. « Aimes-tu vraiment ce travail à la bibliothèque ? » Me demanda-t-il finalement alors que je le regardais de ce même regard que j'avais hérité de ma mère. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça » Me dit-il, en colère, croisant les bras sur le torse. « Je parle très sérieusement, Bella. »

Je roulais des yeux. « Bon d'accord. Alors je vais te répondre tout aussi sérieusement qu'il est hors de question que je quitte un travail que j'aime juste parce que tu as apparemment un petit problème avec un garçon qui travaille avec moi ! » Répliquais-je, ma colère de début de journée bouillonnant en moi. J'étais juste fatiguée d'entendre les autres décider de ce que serait ma vie à ma place.

Il retint un rire. « Un petit problème ? » Me Dit-il d'un air incrédule, levant les mains en l'air, exaspéré. « Essai d'associer à cet individu des choses comme " très gros problèmes, énormes, gigantesques, multiples problèmes" mais surtout pas petits. Bella, cet enfant attire les ennuis comme il respire, et je ne veux pas que tu traînes avec lui. »

« Papa, arrête avec cette attitude ridicule » Le suppliais-je, essayant de toucher sa sensibilité. « Il n'est pas forcément aussi mauvais que tu ne le penses. »

« Tu as raison » Répondit-il, se frottant le menton, épuisé « Il est encore pire que ce que tu penses, _toi. _» Il se leva brusquement et marcha de long en large derrière son bureau, s'arrêtant toutes les deux ou trois secondes pour secouer la tête, consterné. « Sais-tu que j'ai arrêté Edward plus de cinq fois depuis que j'ai pris fonction ici ? Une fois pour délit de fuite et carambolage et deux autres fois pour tapage nocturne alors qu'il avait été pris dans une mauvaise bagarre. Mais les autres fois, Bella … » Il s'arrêta, regardant le sol, embarrassé. « Conduite obscène, dont une des victimes était une enseignante de ton lycée ! »

Bien que n'étant pas complètement étonnée de ce que mon père me disait d'Edward, j'étais un peu choquée de la jalousie qui émanait de moi quand j'avais entendu le fait qu'il avait connu d'autres femmes. Je me forçais à mettre de côté ces sentiments mystérieux que j'éprouvais et j'essayais de me concentrer sur ce que mon père me disait.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ses parents ont fait pour mériter un enfant aussi délinquant. » Continua-t-il, se laissant lourdement retomber dans sa chaise de bureau encore une fois. « Carlisle Cullen est un des hommes les plus respectables de cette ville et Esmée est l'une des plus douce et gentille femme, un vrai ange. »

Une ampoule s'alluma dans mon esprit quand je compris comment Edward avait réussit à avoir ce poste à la bibliothèque. Esmée Cullen était au conseil d'administration et les Cullen avait fait don d'une somme d'argent vraiment substantielle pour payer pour une toute nouvelle aile pour les enfants l'année dernière.

_La bibliothèque doit vraiment avoir besoin de fonds pour accepter une décision du conseil. Si qu'à la vue des nombreuses arrestations d'Edward, ils acceptent de l'accueillir dans une bibliothèque, _me dis-je à moi-même, me faisant une note mentale de le demander à Mademoiselle Angela demain avant de commencer à travailler.

« Papa, sérieusement. Je le vois seulement au travail, et c'est quelques jours par semaine. Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque, pour l'amour de Dieu. Quels ennuis pourraient-ils créer dans un endroit fréquenté par des tas d'enfants ! » Je jouais le grand jeu et boudais, battant des cils d'une façon telle qu'il ne me résistait jamais. Ce n'était pas une méthode que j'employais d'habitude, en raison de la culpabilité qui s'ensuivait, mais aujourd'hui j'avais la sensation que cela était totalement justifié « S'il te plaît ? »

« Bon, très bien ! » Gémit-il, acceptant la défaite.

Je me levais pour l'étreindre et l'embrassais sur les deux joues.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je suis d'accord avec cette folie. » Murmura-t-il, rougissant doucement alors que je continuais mes marques d'affection à son égard. « Je veux savoir immédiatement si quelque chose de mal avenant se passe dans cette bibliothèque. Tu as entendu, jeune fille ? » Ajouta-t-il sévèrement. J'acquiesçais, et il sourit enfin.

« Bien. » Dit-il, croisant les jambes et liant ses mains, dans une attente désireuse. « Maintenant, qui veut plus de cookies ? »

Oo°oO

Plus tard cette nuit-là, j'aidais ma mère à rassembler le reste des petits gâteaux pour mercredi à la vente. J'avais miraculeusement réussis à les finir avant qu'elle ne puisse me réprimander pour une quelconque raison, et j'avais été capable de me changer dans la voiture avant de passer le seuil de la porte.

Alors que je ne voulais pas parler à mon père de l'incident qui s'était déroulé plus tôt dans la journée parce que je savais qu'il voudrait tuer cette personne ne m'avoir fait des tords, je détestais le fait que ma mère l'apprenne, car elle allait avoir une réaction totalement opposée à celle de mon père. Je savais qu'elle réussirait d'une façon ou d'une autre à arriver à la conclusion que ce qui c'était passé, je le méritais. Ma mère aimait le Révérend Mallory et la simple pensée que sa famille entière soit sournoise n'était pas du tout envisageable, Laureen comprise dedans bien sur. Ironiquement, Laureen était la seule personne avec qui je devais traîner selon ma mère.

Je préférerais mourir sur l'instant plutôt que de passer ne serait-ce qu'une heure seule en sa présence. Je reniflais dédaigneusement, montant les escaliers pour aller me laver et faire partir le froid qui me collait au corps. Quand j'atteignis la salle de bain, j'allumais le robinet dans la douche et regardais mon reflet dans le miroir alors que j'attendais que l'eau se réchauffe. Grimaçant de dégoût, je sortais un morceau de bonne taille de gâteau à la vanille de mes cheveux et le jetais dans la poubelle.

_Mange la nourriture, Bella, ne t'en sers pas de vêtements._

J'enlevais mes vêtements et marchais dans la douche, me sentant immédiatement mille fois plus détendue. Alors que je nettoyais à fond mon corps de toute trace de gâteau de mes cheveux, je pensais à la série d'évènements bizarre qui s'étaient passés en seulement une journée.

Ça me semblait fou qu'Edward ait été arrêté, pour ne pas mentionner les charges qui pesaient contre lui pour bagarres diverses. Je ne savais pas tout ça – pour être honnête, je ne savais rien du tout - mais il ne ressemblait pas à la personne que mon père me décrivait. Il n'avait pas pu faire tout ça. Le fait qu'il ait eu une conduite obscène envers une de mes professeurs était la chose la plus dure à croire.

_Quel genre d'enseignant épouvantable profiterait d'un élève comme ça, de toute façon ?_ Je râlais, me versant du shampoing sur la tête avant de rincer mes jambes pleines de savon. _Elle l'a probablement mise dans une situation difficile et la seule solution qu'il a trouvée à été de riposter impulsivement. Je parie que …_

Je m'arrêtais en plein milieu de ma phrase avant de rire sous cape en secouant la tête. _Pour être honnête. Nous savons tous qui avait dû être le séducteur dans ce petit scénario, n'est-ce pas ?_

Avec ce sourire en coin magnifique et ce corps de dieu, les femmes devaient sans aucun doute se bousculer au portillon pour obtenir ses faveurs ne serait-ce qu'une simple nuit. Je trouvais ce même sentiment étrange de jalousie en m'imaginant que s'il avait eu une conduite obscène envers une femme, c'est qu'il avait dû la côtoyer très intimement. _Évidemment il y avait sans doute eu du sexe derrière tout ça, mais quoi exactement ?_ Caresses sexuelles buccales, peut-être.

Dans mon esprit, je prévis le scénario; deux corps entremêlés embuant les fenêtres de la Volvo, garée sur une route sombre et déserte. La radio marcherait en fond sonore, faisant échos aux gémissements de passions provenant des occupants de l'habitacle. Sa tête se pencherait en arrière et il déposerait des baisers ardents sur ses lèvres ouvertes alors que ses curieuses de mains défraieraient rapidement les boutons de sa blouse. Lentement, il en écarterait les pans pour la faire glisser sur ses épaules et il lui enlèverait son soutien-gorge, tendant la main pour câliner ensuite son globe de chair nouvellement exposée. Il halèterait, extrêmement désireux rien que par la simple vue de sa peau pâle, douce.

_« Bella, oh ma belle Bella. »_ Gémirait-il, posant sa magnifique bouche sur son mamelon durci, sa langue traçant des arabesques imaginaires sur sa peau sensible de ma poitrine. La fille dans mon scénario s'était progressivement changé en mon image, mais cela ne me dérangeais pas le moins du monde.

Alors que je continuais cette fantaisie illicite dans ma tête, je baissais la tête pour découvrir, choquée, que le pommeau de douche était sur l'endroit le plus sensible de mon corps. Je balançais des hanches, mettant la pression de l'eau juste sur mon bouton de chair. Tirer d'un coup sec sur le pommeau me fit ressentir d'étranges sensations, alors que mon sexe semblait prendre vie par lui-même, me faisant trembler, alors que je penchais la tête pour la reposer sur le carrelage frais derrière moi.

Je savais que ce que je faisais était mal, très mal. Ça s'appelait l'auto-plaisir et nous en parlions quelques fois dans nos discussions sur le sexe pendant que nous attendions que le Vrai amour ne vienne nous accoster. Les conseillers ne voulaient pas en parler - ils avaient maintenu que de le faire n'était pas à la gloire de Dieu, donc que c'était purement un désir et une tentation coupable. Plus tard, après que chacun se soit endormi, Jessica m'avait, d'un air suffisant, informée que c'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait presque quotidiennement. J'avais d'ailleurs été choquée, voire quelque peu dégoûtée à l'époque à la simple pensée de toucher soi-même cet endroit si sensible, si étrange, si … interdit.

A ce moment précis, c'était comme si toute volonté d'arrêter ce que j'étais en train de faire m'avait désertée. Alors qu'une main restait accrochée au pommeau, les bouts du doigt de l'autre se déplacèrent pour arriver jusqu'à ma poitrine, se posant sur mon mamelon durci. Je tordis doucement mon bouton de chair et gémis à haute voix face à l'intensité de la sensation. Alors que je fermais les yeux encore une fois, je donnais encore plus d'ampleur au sentiment qui s'immisçait en moi doucement.

_Edward souriant d'un air satisfait … Edward se léchant les lèvres … Edward caressant la peau nue de ma cheville du bout des doigts … Edward m'embrassant, me susurrant des choses, me touchant, me caressant … _

Une fièvre brûlante de pensées et d'images pas très catholique, _pardonnez le jeu de mots_, emplissaient mon esprit alors que je sentais mon corps traversé d'un courant électrique, comme si j'avais l'impression que je pouvais mourir dans la seconde. Alors que j'emmenais le pommeau encore plus près de mon clitoris, je vis le visage d'Edward dans mon esprit ; ses beaux yeux verts me priant de venir pour lui.

Ça arriva finalement. Un raz-de-marée de sentiment intense me retourna toute entière et je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de crier à haute-voix mon plaisir. _Je vole, je m'envole, je plane_, pensais-je dans la béatitude complète.

Mon corps était comme impuissant et ne pouvait pas se battre contre l'énormité des sensations étonnantes que j'éprouvais pour la première fois de ma vie.

Je sentis les derniers spasmes secouer mon corps, et ensuite, je me collais contre le carrelage de la douche derrière moi, poussant un soupir de bien-être. Mon corps ressemblait à un tas d'os liquéfiés.

« Isabella Marie ! » Hurla ma mère derrière la porte de la salle de bain, menaçant de me rendre sourde, alors que je criais de surprise. « Il y a d'autres personnes dans cette maison qui aimerait se doucher avec de l'eau chaude à part _toi_. Sors de là ! »

« Je viens ! » Réussis-je finalement à dire à brûle-pourpoint, tressaillant de mortification quand je réalisais mon mauvais jeu de mot. Faudrait que j'arrête avec mes lapsus, pensais-je d'un air perplexe, sortant de la douche pour me sécher. La salle de bain était complètement embuée et de la buée s'était accumulée sur le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Je ris sottement en regardant mon expression.

_Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, _pensais-je, secouant la tête, étonnée et perplexe_. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Jessica avait raison au sujet de quelque chose._

**Oo°oO**

**O la la ... J'ai bien aimé ce p'tit lemon tout gentil orchestré par notre Bella en personne ! Vous avez aimé vous ! Et sachez que ce n'est pas fini, ce n'est que le début, ça entraînera des scènes hilarantes par la suite croyez-moi !**

**Gros gros bisous ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez**

**Manelor**


	6. Dark house

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier mais comprenez moi .. C'était ma rentrée hier ^^ je rentrais en BTS et on va dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps que je pensais pouvoir avoir pour publier un autre chapitre .. Je m'excuse platement ... Mais je suis quand même là avec seulement un jour de retard, ce qui n'est pas beaucoup hein ? (se cache derrière son armoire)**

**Je tiens à répondre à une revieuw privé que j'ai eu de Selena333 : Bien sur que tu peux mettre l'adresse et suggérer l'histoire sur ton blog sky' .. je n'ai pas la prétention de t'interdire quoi que ce soit ^^ J'ai demandé à l'auteur qui est aussi d'accord donc no problem et no stress ;) ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma traduction et j'espère que ce chapitre te fera autant plaisir que les précédents.**

**Pour les autres, merci encore pour tout. J'aime que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, de ma traduction ... Et de pleins d'autres choses aussi ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous l'aimerez autant ! Enjoy**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Taire ce qu'il ne faut pas dire et savoir supporter l'injustice, voilà des choses difficiles" ... Chilon de Sparte**

**"La loi nous oblige a faire ce qui est dit et non ce qui est juste" ... Hugo Grotius**

**"Le moment donné par le hasard vaut mieux que le moment choisi" ... Proverbe chinois**

**Oo°oO**

_This is a dark house, very big. _(C'est une sombre maison, très grande.)

_I made it myself, _(Je l'ai fabriqué moi-même)

_Cell by cell from a quiet corner, _(Pièce par pièce dans un coin calme)

_Chewing at the grey paper,_ (Papier mâché provenant d'un journal gris)

_Oozing the glue drops, _(Avec d'épaisses tâches de colle)

_Whistling, wiggling my ears, _(Un sifflement, mes oreilles remuent)

_Thinking of something else._ (Mais je pense que c'est quelque chose d'autre.)

- Sylvia Plath

Alors que mon petit intermède privé avait été un événement miraculeux et extraordinaire la nuit passé, en me réveillant ce matin, je commençais à penser désagréablement que je me complaisais dans le non-conformiste. Je savais très bien que me toucher moi-même faisait de moi une pécheresse, mais je l'avais fais quand même. J'étais vraiment une putain.

A la prière du matin, ma mère lit à haute voix le passage dans sa bible qu'elle avait savamment choisi la veille. Ses verres de lunettes étaient perchés sur son nez aquilin, très gracieux, elle entonna d'une voix sérieuse, « …ne soit pas si hâtive de connaître la vie et ne tombe pas dans la bêtise de croire que tu peux t'adonner à tous les pêchés que font les autres. Reste pure. Premier Timothy, chapitre 5, vers 22. »

Une fine pellicule de sueur était visible sur mon corps alors qu'elle me donnait la Bible et m'indiquait du doigt ce qu'elle voulait que je le lise. Je déglutis, inquiète, et suivit du doigt le paragraphe, tremblante.

« Premiers Corinthiens, chapitre 6, vers 18 à 20 : Fuis l'immoralité sexuelle. Tous les autres péchés qu'un homme commet sont à l'extérieur de son corps, mais lui pèche sexuellement et commet des péchés contre son propre corps. Tu ne sais pas que ton corps est un temple de l'Esprit Saint, qui est en toi, que tu as reçu de Dieu ? Tu ne t'appartiens pas ; tu as été acheté. Honores donc Dieu avec ton corps. » Lus-je doucement, ma voix s'éteignant sur le dernier mot. Je rendis rapidement la Bible à ma mère, sûr que ma peau commencerait bientôt à brûler si je restais en contact trop longtemps avec ça.

Mal. Mal. Mal.

« Prions maintenant » Dit-elle, fermant les yeux respectueusement. Je mis mes mains sur les genoux et les tordues ensemble, les mains moites et en sueur.

_Cher Dieu_, commençais-je, les yeux se fermant, _je suis tellement désolée de mes actions inopportunes et complètement immorales de la nuit dernière. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces idées impures me sont venues_. Je sursautais quand je m'entendis prononcer ses mots.

_Désolée_. Recommençais-je. _De toute façon, Dieu, cela n'arrivera plus jamais. Vraiment, je le promets_. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma mère, qui marmonnait dans son souffle; quelque chose au sujet d'avoir réussit ses gâteaux et qu'ils soient apprécier de tous à la vente. _Et s'il vous plaît, ne permettez jamais à ma mère de savoir ce que j'ai fais la nuit dernière,_ dis-je en secouant fermement la tête.

_Au nom de Jésus, Amen._

Oo°oO

A part la prière avec ma mère - qui s'était avéré être plus torturante que d'habitude – ma matinée se passa très ordinairement. Je pris mon petit-déjeuner, bu mon jus d'orange et pris un sandwich au beurre de cacahuètes et à la gelée pour l'école. J'avais seulement pensé quelques secondes à mon action de la nuit dernière. Quand j'étais parti rincer mon bol plein de flocons d'avoine, je m'étais étonnée de fixer de manière insistante le robinet de pression. J'avais alors difficilement déglutit et avait rapidement couru en haut pour changer de sous-vêtements ; ils avaient été aussi trempés que l'éponge de la cuisine avec laquelle j'avais l'habitude de faire la vaisselle.

Il commença à pleuvoir légèrement sur le chemin de l'allée et j'étais heureuse d'avoir pris mon parka. Sous la couverture protectrice de mon capuchon, je réfléchis sur l'autre situation urgente avec laquelle je devais trouver une solution.

Comment allais-je réagir quand j'allais arriver au lycée pour ne pas avoir envie de sauter à la gorge de la principale coupable de mon accident de vêtements ? Je donnais un coup de pied à une étendue de feuilles humides de ma botte, consternée. Je savais ce que je devais faire. Je devais l'ignorer et feindre que rien ne s'était passé, comme à chaque fois qu'elle me faisait quelque chose d'épouvantable.

Pour une raison dont je connaissais la provenance, le fait que Laureen ne sera pas punie pour l'acte immoral qu'elle avait commis me mettait dans une rage folle. L'idée qu'elle était capable de me contrôler aussi facilement, ne faisait qu'alimenter ma haine à son égard. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'en sortir si facilement.

Bien, Mlle pense-à-tout, que pensez-vous faire exactement pour vous venger ? Lui faire une espèce de petite scène devant tout le monde à la sortie des cours, histoire de bien l'humilier ? Je ris sous cape, prévoyant une bagarre style : Requins contre avions à réaction, avec des crashs et des coups de pieds en l'air. Avec ma chance, je serais celle qui finira par se faire poignarder.

Alors que je me rapprochais de l'école, je remarquais que Laureen ne traînait pas à son endroit habituel sur le parking. Le Révérend lui avait acheté une voiture assez chouette. Une Mustang pour son anniversaire et elle se trouvait généralement près de celle-ci au début à la fin des cours. Quand elle mettait son capuchon, je pensais qu'elle ressemblait à un de ces modèles bon marché aux spectacles de voiture qu'il y avait parfois à Forks, cependant les garçons de Forks l'aimaient toujours autant.

J'entendis quelqu'un crier mon nom et regardais les personnes regroupées près de l'entrée, où Jessica et Mike étaient seuls sous le portique à côté de la réception. Jessica me faisait signe d'une manière extravagante, comme si j'étais un oiseau ignare qui ne savait pas où aller.

Je marchais vers eux, essayant de ne laisser rien paraître de mon état intérieur si à tout hasard, Jessica parlerait de l'incident de hier. Je ne voulais pas donner une nouvelle raison à Laureen de me faire porter le chapeau.

« Laureen n'est pas là aujourd'hui » Dit-elle à brûle-pourpoint, promenant ses doigts dans ses cheveux crépus. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil, essayant évidemment de regarder quelle sera ma prochaine réaction.

« Oh ! » Répondis-je indifféremment, allant près de Mike pour me protéger de la pluie. « Elle est malade ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Jessica me regarda soupçonneusement. Elle ne s'attendait évidemment pas à une réaction si blasée face aux informations qu'elle venait de débiter.

« Non … » Répondit-elle, sa voix accentuant vers la fin du mot. « Elle et Victoria sèchent les cours aujourd'hui. Elles sont à Port Angeles pour choisir les décorations pour le prochain grand évènement à Forks : le bal »

Victoria Thomas. Je faillis me gifler moi-même à cause de ma propre stupidité. Bien sûr. Qui d'autre que Laureen pourrait autant me déteste pour faire quelque chose d'aussi bas ?

Depuis que j'avais commencé à étudier à l'Académie, Victoria avait été une de mes tourmenteuses les plus implacables. À la différence de Laureen, qui était simplement méchante, je ne trouvais aucune raison qui pourrait pousser Victoria à me détester autant. Victoria était rousse et avait la peau très pâle. Elle était une personne très intéressant, aussi. Elle était non seulement une artiste vraiment douée, et elle était aussi passionnée par la poésie que je l'étais. J'avais désespérément voulue être son amie, mais elle n'avait jamais répondue que par du dédain. Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'elle ait donc aider Laureen à me voler mes affaires hier, mais ça réussissait toujours à me faire me sentir épouvantable.

La cloche du début des cours décida de sonner juste au moment où notre conversation se termina. Jessica était en colère, sûrement parce que je n'avais pas alimenté ses ragots qui permettrait que sa langue de vipère ne se délie. Alors que je prenais mes affaires dans mon sac et que je marchais jusqu'à mon prochain cours, Mike posa une de ses mains sur mon bras.

« Bella ... » Commença-t-il, incapable de me regarder dans les yeux. Je remarquais que malgré la fraîcheur du matin, la sueur perlait sur son front. Il tremblait presque tellement il était nerveux.

Je retins un gémissement. Je savais ce qu'il allait me demander et j'étais dans l'incapacité de l'arrêter.

Plusieurs fois, et cela chaque année, l'Académie tenait à ce que les élèves se mélangent pour faire un projet de groupe. À la différence de la plupart des lycées, nous n'avons pas participé « aux danses » traditionnelles à la fête scolaire ou quelque chose comme ça. Au lieu de cela, nous devions faire des thèmes ridicules comme des danses classiques ou des danses qualifiées de « jeunes », tout est relatif … Le plus dur dans tout ça était d'éviter n'importe quelle prémisse de quelque chose qui pourrait accidentellement faire ressurgir une sorte d'embrassement aigue (ou n'importe quelle sorte de musique qui avait été enregistrée après 1960). La vente des gâteaux qu'avait préparée ma mère pour les évènements de Forks, toujours populaire, un événement inondé par des jupes et des vestes en cuir donnant une allure stupide aux personnes qui portait ça. Les garçons ressemblaient plus à des poissons qu'à des humains.

Mike Newton m'avait demandé à chaque de ces événements depuis que j'avais commencé à étudier dans l'Académie Chrétienne de Forks et chaque fois, je l'avais rejeté. Ce n'était pas qu'il était une brute ou pervers, c'était juste que je savais qu'il avait le béguin pour moi et je n'arrivais pas à le faire décrocher.

C'était vraiment un gars agréable et il méritait d'aller au bal avec quelqu'un qui pourrait vraiment l'apprécier.

Je savais que cette fois-ci je ne supporterais pas de le rejeter. Je décidais alors de le couper avant même qu'il ne puisse même avoir une occasion de commencer son discours préparé.

« Mike, Je dois aller en cours. J'ai complètement oublié le fait que j'ai dit à M. Banner que je l'aiderais à préparer le laboratoire de Bio aujourd'hui. » Mentis-je en parlant rapidement, essayant d'ignorer l'expression de blessure profonde qui se peignait sur son visage. « Je te verrais au déjeuner, d'accord ? »

Il se racla la gorge et essuya la sueur de son sourcil. « Hum … ouais. Bien sûr, Bella. »

Alors que je laissais planté sur place, totalement confus, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que j'avais évité une mine terrestre. _C'est pour le mieux, vraiment_, me dis-je, marchant vers le premier laboratoire de Bio du couloir. _Avec ta coordination des membres, ton partenaire de danse finirait probablement aux urgences_.

Alors que j'essayais de m'imaginer les yeux bleus assez ternes de Mike me regardant alors qu'il me guidait sur la piste de danse, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de superposer dessus le regard intense d'Edward.

Je gémis de défaite et posais ma tête sur la table de laboratoire, fermant les yeux pour essayer de bloquer cette image dans mon esprit. Ça ne marchait pas. Son visage ne s'en imposa que plus clairement dans mon esprit, ses belles lèvres rouges s'étirant en un petit sourire satisfait. Quel diable !

Ça allait être une journée extrêmement longue.

Oo°oO

Je passais le reste de la journée sans un quelconque incident et je réussis même à gérer mon cours de gymnastique en disant que j'étais « un danger pour moi et encore plus pour les autres » pour me justifier. La plupart des personnes n'auraient sans doute pas pu ressortir cette excuse pour ne pas faire gymnastique, mais l'Entraîneur Markson avait vu que quand je jouais au volley, il fallait mieux que je compte les points qu'autre chose. La dernière fois que j'avais fais du sport, j'avais balancé mon coude, accidentellement, dans le nez du gardien Crowley, le lui cassant. Il m'avait évité pendant des semaines après, probablement ayant peur que je lui casse autre chose s'il n'était pas prudent.

J'étais encore plus heureuse que d'habitude de sortir de gymnastique, parce que cela voudrait dire que je verrais plus longtemps Edward et Mademoiselle Angela. Si je me dépêchais, je serais capable de faire ma petite enquête beaucoup plus efficacement.

Je secouais mon parapluie avant de rentrer dans la Bibliothèque et je marchais tranquillement à l'intérieur. L'odeur de moisi des vieux livres et le silence paisible de cet endroit me calma immédiatement les nerfs et je souris. J'étais arrivée environ trente minutes à l'avance, donc je partis immédiatement vers le bureau de Mademoiselle Angela.

Elle donnait un coup de main à un de nos plus fidèles clients quand je la vis. Généralement, c'était la façon la plus agréable possible de dire à un client de bibliothèque que ce qui demandait était impossible, surtout quand c'était pour « vous savez quoi ».

M. Pennington était certainement cette sorte de client. En ce moment, il essayait de contraindre Mademoiselle Angela de lui accorder la permission de prendre quatre manuels de réparations automobiles de Chilton qui valaient au moins cinquante dollars chacun. C'étaient probablement les livres de référence dans le domaine et il était donc impossible qu'ils quittent la bibliothèque.

« Monsieur, » Dit-elle, les dents serrées. « Je me trouve devant le besoin d'insister pour que vous laissiez ces manuels dans la bibliothèque quand vous repartirez. » Sa bouche incurvée semblait vouloir être un avertissement, comme pour dire qu'elle était en colère. Elle souriant toujours aux clients d'habitude, même si ceux-ci étaient des plus ennuyeux.

Alors qu'elle avançait les bras pour prendre les livres dans ses bras, M. Pennington les mit sur sa tête, hors de sa portée.

J'étouffais un fou rire quant à la scène qu'ils représentaient. Mademoiselle Angela sautait maintenant dans les airs pour reprendre les manuels tandis que M. Pennington grognait et luttait pour ne pas laisser tomber les lourds livres sur sa propre tête d'où était visible une calvitie naissante. S'il n'était pas prudent, il allait bientôt se frapper lui-même, l'idiot.

Elle entendit mes tentatives d'assourdir mon rire et tourna la tête pour me tuer d'un regard. Alors que j'étais sur le point de venir et essayer de convaincre le vieux monsieur de nous laisser les livres, des bras forts apparurent sur la tête de M. Pennington et les enleva de sa faible poigne.

Edward sourit agréablement alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à une étagère voisine et laissait retomber les livres en un bruit sourd.

_Bien sûr qu'il était déjà là_, pensais-je, sans une once d'exaspération. Je le regardais alors qu'il essayait de calmer les hurlements de M. Pennington. Quand il n'était pas le détenteur de mes rêves et de mes pensées lubriques, il était dans mon sanctuaire, mon lieu privé, là où je faisais le vide dans ma tête. Malheureusement, mes pensées semblaient comme me pourchasser où que j'aille depuis que je le connaissais.

« Mademoiselle Angela, la bibliothèque n'a pas de machine à photocopier que notre cher client ici présent pourrait utiliser ? » Demanda calmement Edward, se plaçant entre M. Pennington et les manuels Chilton.

Un regard de ce qui pourrait être apparenté à du soulagement apparu sur le visage d'Angela. « Oui ! Nous en avons certainement une. » Répondit-elle, euphorique. Elle prit par le bras et le guida vers l'autre bout du bâtiment. « La bibliothèque serait plus qu'heureuse de payer ces photocopies Monsieur, tant que nos matériaux et nos livres restent à l'intérieur. ».

Je ris sous cape alors que je repensais à son expression heureuse, me demandant quand elle allait se rendre compte qu'elle amenait M. Pennington à la photocopieuse sans les livres à photocopier justement.

« Oh, Bella … » Dit-elle par-dessus l'épaule, un scintillement malveillant dans ses yeux, « … Pourquoi tu ne vas pas montrer à Edward comment fonctionne le bureau à l'entrée en attendant ? Tu pourrais commencer la formation d'Edward comme ça ! »

Je réussis à ne pas froncer les sourcils devant son manque évident de dissimulation de sourire vengeur. Je me retournais donc vers la source de tout ceci, qui fainéantait maintenant confortablement dans une des chaises d'étude en bois. Ses jambes étaient posées sur le bureau devant lui et je remarquais qu'il déglutissait. Je laissais mon regard descendre alors que sa pomme d'Adam faisait de même, et vit qu'il portait une fois de plus un tee-shirt moulant.

_Oh non._

Je fermais les yeux fermement pour essayer d'enlever de ma tête l'image de ses longues jambes, bien mises en valeur des ses bottines noires de l'époque de Doc Marten … Je maudissais mon cerveau imbibé de désir de lui.

Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas porter des choses trop grandes pour lui, ou des chaussures de sport même ! Dieu ! Je ne réussirai jamais à rester éloignée un tant soit peu du pommeau de douche maintenant !

Car alors que je me rappelais mon « pseudo » rêve, j'avais associé des bottines de combat Doc Marten, enfin en somme, toutes les choses masculines et charmantes concernant le sexe opposé. Quand j'avais douze ans, j'étais tombée sur une annonce dans un journal de Seattle et je n'avais jamais pu oublier l'image d'eux. Le modèle masculin dans la publicité était si ridicule et si brillant que ça en devenait grotesque ; je n'arrivais plus à comprendre aujourd'hui que j'avais pu un jour les trouver si attirant. Cependant, je devais bien avouer que je m'étais surprise à rêvasser, griffonnant parfois même des traits flous semblant les représenter dans la marge de mes feuilles.

« Alors … » Glapis-je, incapable de regarder autre chose que ses bottines très attirantes. « C'est gentil d'avoir sauvé de ce mauvais pas Mademoiselle Angela. M. Pennington peut être d'un naturel bougon assez sur-développé parfois. »

Edward s'étendit sur la chaise et je gémis intérieurement quand je le vis bouger avant de reposer les jambes sur le sol, dans un bruit assourdissant, alors qu'il se levait de manière décidée. Il avança vers moi, imposant et j'essayais de m'empêcher de respirer à plein poumon son odeur épicée.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? » Répondit-il, sa voix ronronnant presque de contentement. « C'est juste un gène héréditaire dans ma famille que d'être un preux chevalier sauvant les demoiselles en détresse. »

Il se pencha tout près de moi et sentit délicatement mes cheveux, me faisant trembler et mouiller, ma culotte devenant soudainement incommodante. _Voilà un autre de ses petits jeux_, pensais-je, résignée quant au fait que j'allais devoir emmener deux culottes maintenant dans tous les lieux publics dans lesquels j'irai dans l'avenir.

Délicatement, il toucha de son pouce ma lèvre inférieure, alors que j'avais la bouche entrouverte, comme s'il avait appuyé sur un bouton magique. Il me donna de nouveau un de ses sourires satisfaits. « Bella ... », murmura-t-il, ses lèvres parfaites s'avançant doucement vers les miennes.

_Cela arrive enfin_, pensais-je joyeusement. _Mon premier baiser!_

Alors que mes yeux étaient écarquillés et continuaient à fixer ses yeux sombres, quand soudain une nouvelle lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux. Il se redressa brusquement, se raclant la gorge.

« Bien … » Grogna-t-il, sa voix rauque à cause de l'émotion. « Tu me montres comment marchent les ordinateurs au bureau ? » Il s'éloigna de moi brusquement et se retourna pour traverser le couloir très rapidement.

Je restais simplement debout, une expression bizarre et confuse figée sur mon visage. Quel tour Moïse venait-il de lui faire ? J'observais la forme de plus en plus petite d'Edward, incapable de dire si je devrais être heureuse de cette série sans précédent d'événements.

« Oui… » Murmurais-je dans un souffle, forçant mes pieds à avancer. « Tu es vraiment vraiment comme Galahad*, Edward Cullen. »

Oo°oO

**Bon alors ... je vous ai mis en bas qui est Galahad ... J'ai fais quelques petites recherches mais rien de bien étoffée donc veuillez m'excuser ^^ ... j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ... =(**

**Gros gros gros bisouss!**

**Manelor**

*Galahad = Fils illégitime de Lancelot et de la princesse Elaine, il était considéré à la table ronde comme étant celui qui était le plus courageux pour partir à la conquête du Saint Graal. À la différence de son père, qui avait succombé à l'amour et adultère, Galahad était chaste et rempli de ferveur spirituelle. En trouvant le Graal, il guérit le Roi Pêcheur et rendit sa terre fertile.


	7. XXIV

**Hi everybody ! Comment allez-vous ? (souris puis recule en essayant de trouver une cachette) J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que le soleil brille chez vous, comme il brille chez moi ^^ ... Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon absence de publication jeudi mais je suis malade depuis le début de la semaine et donc, quand je rentrais de mon BTS le mal de tête me disait "non tu n'iras pas à l'ordi, sinon je te promets une migraine du tonnerre de Dieu !" .. Enfin bon vous aurez compris que j'étais indisponible momentanément ^^**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos revieuw elles me font chaud au coeur, je ne vous le dirai jamais assez ... 33 ... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira comme il m'a plu de le traduire !**

**Gros gros bisous!**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Le seul charme du passé, c'est qu'il est le passé" ... Oscar Wilde**

**"L'écriture c'est passer le temps. La musique c'est le faire passer. La peinture c'est l'effacer" ... Georges Perros**

**"Le reniement du passé est une funeste attitude. Et pour lutter contre le présent et créer de l'avenir, le passé est souvent l'arme la plus efficace" ... Julien Green**

**Oo°oO**

_i like my body when it is with your __body. _(J'aime mon corps quand il est en contact avec le tient)

_It is so quite new a thing. _(C'est une si nouvelle chose.)

_Muscles better and nerves more. _(Mes muscles vont mieux et mes nerfs se calment)

_i like your body. i like what it does, _(J'aime ton corps, j'aime ce qu'il fait,)

_i like its hows. i like to feel the spine __of your body _(Et comment il le fait. J'aime sentir la chair de poule recouvrir ton corps)

_and its bones, and the trembling __-firm-smooth ness _(Ainsi que tes os et tes lèvres tremblantes et lisses) 

_and which i will again and again and again _(Et je serais là encore et encore et encore)

_kiss, I like kissing this and that of you, _(Un baiser, j'aime t'embrasser comme tu aimes m'embrasser)

_i like, slowly stroking the, shocking fuzz __of your electric fur, _(J'aime caresser lentement le duvet choquant de ta tignasse électrique)

_and what-is-it comes __over parting flesh ... _(Et ce qui doit arriver, arriva et je ressens la douleur de la séparation ...)

_And eyes big love-crumbs __and possibly _(Et tes grands yeux plein d'amour et plus encore si c'est possible)

_i like the thrill __of under me you so quite new _(J'aime le frisson qui me parcoure face à ces nouvelles sensations.)

- E.E. Cummings

La bibliothèque avait été ridiculement bondée, et je n'avais pas pu discuter avec Mademoiselle Angela au sujet de mon enquête sur Edward. Il faisait un super travail au bureau à l'entrée. Le téléphone sonnait et avant que je puisse même penser à le prendre, il était déjà en train de renouveler les emprunts des clients et les demandes des futurs. Seulement une heure s'était écoulée et il était déjà devenu multi-fonction, travaillant comme un pro, rembobinant les vidéos et vérifiant les abonnements des clients plus rapidement que n'importe lequel des précédents employés au poste. Je mentirai si je ne disais pas que j'étais impressionnée.

À dix-neuf heures trente, je décidai de prendre ma pause. Edward faisait un excellent travail tout seul et je savais qu'en prenant ma pause, la simple raison était que j'essayais de réfréner ma libido en me déchaînant dans le travail. Chaque fois qu'il soulevait une pile de livres, ses biceps et triceps travaillaient et roulaient sous sa peau et je devais me forcer à fermer la bouche pour m'empêcher de baver sur le plancher. Le chien de Pavlov n'avait rien à m'envier …

Au lieu de lire à l'extérieur sur le patio comme je le faisais d'habitude pendant ma pause de quinze minutes, je marchais jusqu'au bureau de Mademoiselle Angela pour essayer d'obtenir des réponses à mes milles et une question. Edward était une énigme pour moi. Il y avait des moments où je voulais l'étrangler et d'autres où je voulais l'embrasser et l'étrangler en même temps. Si Mademoiselle Angela pourrait m'en dire un peu plus sur Edward, peut-être que je pourrais commencer à comprendre ses sentiments naissants que je ressentais à son égard.

Quand j'atteignis le seuil de la porte, elle leva immédiatement les yeux de son ordinateur et me fit signe d'entrer. Refermant la porte derrière moi, je marchais jusqu'à la fenêtre à côté de son bureau. La meilleure entrée en matière était l'humour, mais je n'avais pas envie de jouer, ni de rigoler.

« Comment Edward a-t-il pu être embauché ici s'il est ou a été le coupable de maintes et maintes arrestations auparavant ? » Demandais-je à brûle-pourpoint, ne me donnant même pas la peine de cacher le désespoir qui animait ma voix.

La bouche de Mademoiselle Angela s'ouvrit et se referma, sous le choc. « Comment as-tu fais pour … » elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et secoua la tête d'un air perplexe. « Oubli. Je suppose que tu as parlé de lui à Charlie ? »

J'acquiesçais et lui fit un rapide signe pour qu'elle continue. Le suspense me tuait.

Elle soupira et joua quelques secondes avec les papiers de son bureau, évitant par tous les moyens de me regarder dans les yeux. « C'est une longue histoire. »

Alors que je la fixais d'un air incrédule, elle roula des yeux et continua. « Bon d'accord. Ce n'est pas vraiment une longue histoire. Je ne veux pas en parler pour l'instant par contre, Bella. »

J'étais choquée. Je connaissais Mademoiselle Angela depuis de nombreuses années maintenant et jamais elle n'avait refusé de parler de quoi que ce soit avec moi. Elle était une sorte d'avocate prêchant le dicton "savoir, c'est pouvoir" et poussant constamment les personnes de son entourage plus ou moins proche à emmagasiner des informations qu'ils pourraient aborder, voir ou même entendre parler. Que ce soit un sujet tabou ou pas. Le fait qu'elle essayait d'éviter cette conversation avant qu'elle n'ait réellement commencée me peinait énormément. J'ouvris la bouche pour essayer de lui soutirer quelques petites informations, mais elle leva la main pour m'interrompre.

« Je n'ais pas besoin de te dire où se trouve la porte. » Dit-elle, d'un ton si sérieux que cela me faisait peur. « Je ne t'ai pas dis 'non' en tant qu'amie, mais en tant que patronne. »

Elle aurait pu me dire qu'elle était enceinte d'un singe que je l'aurais sans doute plus cru. Mademoiselle Angela n'avait jamais, jamais usé de son rang avec moi. Elle avait d'habitude confiance en moi et le fait qu'elle ne me disait rien sur Edward m'inquiétait beaucoup. Quelque chose d'important était dissimulée… Quoi, je ne sais pas encore …

Oo°oO

Je fis un rapide détour aux toilettes avant de revenir là où était Edward. J'étais partie un peu plus que les quinze minutes que m'accordait ma pause, mais je m'en fichais un peu de la ponctualité. Quelque chose de pas très net se tramait et j'avais bien l'intention de découvrir quoi !

_Ou qui_, pensais-je, mon nez se plissant de dégoût alors que je marchais vers le bureau de l'entrée. Quelqu'un devait littéralement s'être baigné dans une piscine de parfum bon marché pour réaliser ce niveau d'assaut olfactif.

Tournant au coin de la rangée de livres, je reconnus immédiatement la source de la puanteur. C'était Mme. Worthington, une de nos habituées. Elle venait au moins une fois par semaine pour vérifier si les romans qu'elle avait commandé ainsi que si les livres de la fiction YA étaient arrivés pour sa fille, Jane. J'avais tendance à l'éviter chaque fois qu'elle venait, parce que son penchant naturel de se tremper la tête toute entière dans son parfum me provoquait une crise d'asthme. Elle était ce que Jessica appelait « une Bourge mal odorante ». Tout ce que je n'aimais pas. Marlene Worthington mettait autant de maquillage que Tammy Faye Baker et ses vêtements étaient trop fois trop petits pour son corps assez volumineux. Le dernier employé masculin que nous avions embauché revenait terrifié à chaque fois qu'il découvrait qu'elle était dans la bibliothèque. Même la présence de M. Jasper se faisait rare quand elle était ici et il était pourtant le bibliothécaire de référence.

Et pourtant quand je regardais Edward, il ne semblait pas avoir de quelconques troubles respiratoires.

La figure généreusement bouffie et la blouse décolletée à l'extrême quand elle levait le bras pour aplanir un froissement de tissu imaginaire sur le devant de sa chemise, ses seins tombaient presque de leur carcan de tissus.

« Vous savez … » L'entendis-je ronronner alors que je me plaçais derrière eux pour écouter la conversation, « … Vous ressemblez beaucoup à Lord Randolph st. Clarence de la couverture du livre de Georgiana Prinn, Une Nuit Chaude de Tentation et Scandale. » Elle poussa un soupir voilé et les boutons de son décolleté semblaient être sur le point de céder, sous le poids de sa plantureuse poitrine. Un doigt bien manucuré se tendit dans la direction d'Edward et elle le passa le long de sa forte mâchoire, son ongle griffant la barbe naissante sur son menton.

Une brume rouge nuageuse s'installait lentement dans mon champ visuel. La colère que je n'avais jamais ressentie au cours de toute ma vie semblait ressurgir soudainement. Je la sentais me prendre aux tripes, menaçant d'éclater et d'envoyer la femme devant moi à l'hôpital. Chaque particule infime de mon corps criait vengeance, exigeant qu'elle arrête immédiatement de toucher ce que mon apparemment cerveau de Cro-Magnon revendiquait comme étant sa propriété.

_Mien ! Mien ! Mien !_

Alors que j'essayais de dominer mes purs instincts animaux, je me retournais pour prendre le chariot et pris la pile immense des livres qui l'attendaient. Marchant d'un pas mesuré jusqu'à la statue siliconée à côté d'Edward, je les posais brusquement sur le bureau. Le bruit qui accompagna mon geste ressembla à un coup de feu et il fit sursauter un enfant qui dormait.

« Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchez ? » Répliquais-je. Je serrais si fortement les dents que j'étais certaine que si je continuais, elle serait bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir pour moi.

Elle semblait complètement abasourdie, une main tremblant de manière compulsive, sur son cœur, comme si elle essayait de réguler les battements de son cœur. « Oui ? » Glapit-elle.

Je poussais Edward de force de sa position assise derrière l'ordinateur et regarda la fiche de Mme. Worthington. Chaque livre que je vérifiais claquer sur la table avant de redescendre ensuite dans son sac, semblant presque la faire tomber tellement j'y mettais de la force et de la puissance.

« Ouf ... » Grogna-t-elle, ses bras se tendant et se courbant pour pouvoir soutenir le poids des livres. Une fois que j'eus finis, j'arrachais le reçu et le fourrais dans le sac avec le reste de ses affaires.

« Passez une bonne journée, Mme. Worthington. » Réussis-je à cracher. Elle déglutit face à la lueur démentielle de mes yeux et quitta rapidement la bibliothèque, claquant violement la porte derrière elle.

Je resserrais et desserrais mes poings pendant plusieurs secondes, essayant de réguler ma respiration erratique. _Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire_, me répétais-je en une litanie sans fin, essayant désespérément de calmer mes émotions qui faisaient rage en moi.

Quand je réussis à me calmer et à ne plus ressembler à un rhinocéros essayant de contrôler sa respiration après une course folle, je me retournais et tombais presque sur Edward, qui baissa les yeux avec un mélange de fascination et de désir.

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je, soudainement embarrassée.

Il inclina la tête, ses yeux s'obscurcissant perceptiblement. « Tu étais jalouse, » Dit-il, alors qu'un son rauque s'échappait de sa poitrine. Son corps se déplaça, et il me regarda, tel un prédateur, collant son corps au mien, provoquant des frissons. Je dû me tenir au bureau pour ne pas tomber.

« Je … n'étais … pas… » Murmurais-je en protestant d'une voix faible. « J'essayais de t'aider. Mme. Worthington … »

« … mettait ses mains partout moi et tu n'aimais pas ça. » finit-il à ma place, me coupant au beau milieu de ma phrase. Je déglutis quand il se baissa à ma hauteur, son parfum flottant autour de moi délicieusement. Ses yeux verts étaient attentivement concentrés sur les expressions de mon visage et tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était à ses lèvres sur les miennes, et la chaleur de son corps.

« Son comportement était inopportun. » Dis-je fermement, plus si sûre de savoir si je parlais de Mme. Worthington ou de moi-même. Quand il se pencha encore plus près de moi, mon corps parti en arrière et je repris mon équilibre en posant une main sur son torse. Nous haletions tous les deux sous l'intense courant électrique qui nous traversa alors.

« Viens avec moi tout de suite. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque, saisissant ma main dans la sienne, me traînant de force hors du bureau, dans un couloir adjacent. Ouvrant violement la porte de la réserve à livres, il m'attira dedans et referma la porte en un cliquetis audible. Je me retrouver presque immédiatement après le dos au mur, le corps musclé et fin d'Edward appuyant sur le mien alors que son front reposait sur le mien.

Je pouvais voir le feu faire rage dans ses yeux. Sa respiration était rapide et haletante, semblant se calquer sur ma propre respiration haletante et hachée. Je devais sortir de cette pièce minuscule avant de faire quelque chose que j'allais inévitablement regretter.

« Nous devrions retourner là-bas. » Marmonnais-je, essayant doucement de m'extraire de ses bras. Il ne m'épingla que plus fermement contre la porte à l'aide de son corps, provoquant un gémissement de ma part. Je sentais son érection se tendre près de ma hanche.

« Non… » Grogna-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce de façon mélodieuse pour moi. « Je pense que nous sommes exactement où nous devons être. »

Je tremblais alors que je sentis sa langue tracer une ligne imaginaire le long de mon cou jusqu'à cet endroit ultra sensible derrière mon oreille. Ses mains descendirent lentement de mes bras à ma taille, où elles serrèrent juste comme il le fallait mes hanches pour me faire encore plus mouiller si cela était possible. Je resserrais mes cuisses et je pleurais presque face à l'intensité du désir qu'il me faisait ressentir.

« Tu es tellement sensible ... » Chuchota-t-il, grignotant doucement la peau charnue du lobe de mon oreille. Son parfum était écrasant et sa douceur épicée nous enveloppait à cause de l'étroitesse de la pièce. Je sentis un vertige poindre en moi, comme si je devais à la seconde m'accrocher à quelque chose.

Mes mains semblèrent prendre elles-mêmes vie alors qu'elles remontèrent dans ses cheveux, brossant ses mèches de bronze, le décoiffant encore plus qu'il ne l'était. « Que me fais-tu ? » Murmurais-je, attirant son visage près du mien pour que ses douces lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres. Notre souffle chaud balayait les mèches de cheveux qui nous retombaient sur le visage « Pourquoi je me sens de cette façon quand je suis près de toi ? »

Il grogna simplement en réponse et réduisit la distance entre nous, ses douces lèvres rencontrant les miennes en un baiser passionné.

Si Edward ne m'avait pas retenue, je serais probablement retombée sur le sol comme un tas de chiffons. Sa bouche était tendre et sentait les sucreries, comme s'il venait de sucer à l'instant un bonbon à la menthe. J'appuyais mon corps contre le sien alors que j'approfondissais encore plus le baiser. Presque immédiatement, sa langue lécha mes lèvres, demandant l'entrée. J'ouvris la bouche et lui pinça la langue quand il vient à ma rencontre. Il gémit comme s'il avait mal et de suite après, je le senti glisser sa langue dans ma bouche.

J'haletais et gémis, me tortillant dans ses bras, frottant mon corps contre le sien. Je n'en avais pas assez de sa langue, de ses lèvres, de ses dents. J'aurai voulu rester ici pour toujours, à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que nous soyons vieux.

C'était mon premier baiser et c'était génial.

« Bella… » Gémit Edward en me repoussant. Ses lèvres s'éloignèrent des miennes, picorant ma mâchoire de baisers humides et ardents. « Tu es si belle. Je te veux si fort. Tout le temps. »

Les mots qu'il prononçait étaient bien sûr dans le but de me flatter, mais ils causèrent paradoxalement l'effet inverse. Ils firent remonter mes souvenirs dans lesquels je distinguais une réserve à livre et Edward 'j'ai été arrêté deux fois pour comportement sexuel obscène' Cullen.

Immédiatement je le repoussais, me séchant brusquement les lèvres avec le dos de la main. Je me sentis immédiatement comme une fille facile qu'on utilisait et j'eus honte.

_Combien de fois penses-tu qu'il a dit à une fille qu'elle est belle, Bella ? Tu n'as rien de spécial !_

Son visage se figea soudain, et inquiet, il la regarda. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix doucement préoccupée. Ses mains se tendirent une nouvelle fois vers moi et je reculais.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me toucher de nouveau. S'il me touchait, je serais perdue. Je ne trouverais jamais le chemin pour redevenir la Bella que je suis.

« Non ! » Criais-je, mes mots semblant lui assener comme des coups de poignards. « Qui sait combien de femmes tu as séduite ? Je ne suis pas une fille facile qui va céder à tes avances dans une vieille réserve insalubre pour livres. » Ma voix accentua le dernier mot et je me rendis compte avec horreur que j'étais sur le point de pleurer devant lui.

Il semblait complètement déboussolé alors que les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. « Bella, non… » Plaida-t-il, ramenant ses cheveux en arrière grossièrement. « Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je te vois ! »

Je reniflais alors, certaine qu'il utilisait cette phrase pour toutes les autres. Ça n'allait pas marcher. Je n'allais pas tomber dans ses filets cette fois, d'aucune façon je ne le ferais ! J'avais plus de respect pour moi-même, tout du moins j'espérais que c'était le cas. Je me raidis et ferma mon visage à toute émotion, le rendant aussi froid et insensible qu'une statue.

Il commença à s'affoler face à mon manque de réaction, ses yeux devenant comme fou. « Je ne dis pas ça à la légère, Bella. Je suis sérieux. » Il s'avança vers moi, complètement agité. Il ressemblait à un chat enfermé, prêt à attaquer à tout moment. « Tu es importante pour moi, je le jure sur ce foutu Christ ! » Il ponctua cette déclaration en donnant violemment un coup de poing au mur à côté de la porte.

Je sursautais, choquée par ce qui venait de se passer.

« MERDE ! » Cria-t-il, ramenant sa main ensanglantée contre sa poitrine.

Je me mis immédiatement à genoux près de lui, et fouillais dans la trousse de premier secours qui était sur l'étagère à côté de moi. A force de lutter pour que celle-ci s'ouvre, je fis tomber le contenu sur le sol et je saisis une gaze, un antiseptique et un sparadrap. _L'Infirmière Bella à la rescousse_, pensais-je d'un air perplexe.

« Donnes-moi ta main. » Murmurais-je, tendant ma main pour saisir son doigt douloureux.

Il fit ce que je lui demandais, mais tressaillit sous la douleur alors que je continuais à nettoyer ses articulations ensanglantées avec l'antibactérien. J'étais quasiment sûre que sa main n'était pas cassée, mais il s'était coupé assez méchamment. Doucement, je mis la gaze sur sa main et attrapa le sparadrap pour que sa main soit protégée.

« Bella… » Sa voix était étranglée, pleine d'émotions contenues. « Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais … S'il te plait, ne va pas penser que je … » Je fus choquée de voir des larmes se former dans ses yeux verts.

« Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal, Edward. » Dis-je immédiatement, essayant par tous les moyens de le faire arrêter de souffrir ainsi. Il ne sembla pas rassuré pour autant. « Je ne m'en suis pas inquiétée une seule seconde, pour être honnête. »

Je commençais à nettoyer le désordre que j'avais fait avec l'antibactérien et la gaze, remarquant que mes mains et le sol était barbouillé de sang. Je déglutis, commençant à me sentir légèrement étourdie. Je n'avais jamais supportée le sang, et encore moins les traumas qu'ils soient émotionnel ou physique.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu es un peu pâle. Tu devrais t'asseoir. » Edward commençait à nettoyer un endroit sur le sol pour que je m'assois « Tu devrais vraiment t'asseoir et reposer ta tête … »

Je saisis la poignée de porte, mes genoux flageolant. « Désolée … », Râlais-je, ma vision s'obscurcissant. « Je pense que je vais m'asseoir un moment tu as raison. Je te promets que je t'aiderai à fermer la bibliothèque quand je me réveillerais, par contre. »

La dernière chose que je sentis, ce fut les bras forts d'Edward me soutenant, avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience et que tout ne devienne noir. _Je ne supporte vraiment pas la vue du sang ..._

**Oo°oO**

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier baiser ensemble ... ? Moi je dirais .. très étourdissant xD Pas vous ? Enfin bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**Gros gros bisous!**

**Manelor**


	8. A song in the front yard

**Coucou tout le monde ! C'est moi ! ^^ ... Alors que vous dire ... Je vais bien ! (Super comme nouvelle vous trouvez pas ? xD) Et ... Je suis épuisée par mon BTS qui me prend toute mon énergie .. Je pense que si je ne savais pas que vous attendez que je finisse cette traduction, je laisserais tomber ^^ Mais je ne le ferais pas, je vais réussir à trouver le juste milieu (enfin j'espère) pour ne plus être aussi fatiguée le soir. Je dois dire que le BTS n'était pas forcément ce à quoi je pensais mais je m'y fais ...**

**Sinon merci encore pour toutes vos revieuw ! Je ne suis pas de ceux ou celles qui réclament des revieuw ni qui vont jusqu'à faire du chantage pour en avoir, je suis simplement contente que vous aimiez mon histoire et que vous me faisiez part de votre opinion et de votre ressenti. Mais je n'ai rien contre les personnes qui réclament les revieuw, car disons le .. C'est notre moteur et notre carburant à la fois donc carpe diem ^^ ... **

**Voilà je pense que j'ai tout dis ... Encore merci !**

**Gros bisous**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor **

**Oo°oO**

**" L'amour, l'amour, l'amour, l'amour. Tout l'monde en veut, tout l'monde en manque. L'amour, l'amour, l'amour, l'amour. Tout l'monde en parle, l'amour nous hante. " ... Louis Chedid**

**" Il y a une question dans 'je t'aime' qui demande 'et m'aimes-tu toi ?' " ... Jean-Jacques Goldman**

**" La jeunesse est une douleur en manque de compréhension " ... Daniel Balavoine**

**Oo°oO**

_I've stayed in the front yard all my life. _(Je suis depuis toujours sur le premier front de la vie)

_I want a peek at the back _(Je veux jeter un coup d'oeil derrière)

_Where it's rough and untended and hungry weed grows. _(Où l'herbe défraîchie et mal entretenue et affamée grandit.)

_A girl gets sick of a rose. _(Une fille tombe malade d'une rose.)

- Gwendolyn Brooks

Quand je revins finalement à moi, je me rendis compte que j'étais couchée sur le canapé dans le bureau de Mr. Jasper, un linge froid sur le front. Complètement confuse quant à la situation, je me relevais précipitamment, avant d'être forcée de me recoucher par les deux bras forts d'Edward.

« Reste couchée, » Dit-il sévèrement, son visage pâle et inquiet. « Tu m'as fais réellement peur quand tu t'es évanouie sous mes yeux ! » Il dirigea sa main bandée dans ses cheveux, inquiet, et tressaillit quand un morceau de l'adhésif se colla à une de ses mèches bronze. « Aïe! Putain ! Fichue bande de merde ! »

J'arquais un sourcil alors qu'il se frottait la tête, murmurant une série de blasphèmes dans son souffle.

« WOW. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais dire autant de mots si joliment prononcé quand tu commençais à t'inquiéter pour quelqu'un. » Raillais-je, me sentant encore un peu étourdie. Étonnamment, son langage ne semblait pas me déranger comme cela aurait dû l'être. En fait, si j'étais honnête, je dirais même que cela m'amusait. Ça me faisait imaginer des tas de choses intéressantes qu'il pourrait dire à brûle-pourpoint dans la chaleur de passion.

Sur cette pensée vigoureuse, je tâtonnais mon cuir chevelu, cherchant une entaille. _Je dois avoir un trauma crânien ou quelque chose du genre_, pensais-je, me levant lentement pour m'asseoir sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à m'appuyer contre le dossier. _Ce qui pourrait expliquer le fait que je me réveillais et que j'avais l'impression que mon corps pesait une tonne. Cependant bavais-je toujours sur Edward comme une pouffiasse bon marché ?_

Je balançais doucement mes jambes avant de me poser les mains sur les genoux et d'y enfouir ma tête, complètement horrifiée par mon attitude antérieure. Pourquoi ces quelques derniers jours semblaient remplir le quota de drames qu'écopait un individu normal durant toute sa vie ?

Reprenant ce sentiment d'auto-haine intériorisée avant que je ne rechute dans l'inconscience, Edward s'accroupit en face de moi et posa ses mains sur les miennes qui étaient sur mes genoux. Mes jambes séparées comme la Mer Rouge, semblait vouloir inviter Moïse à y entrer sans attendre.

_Prend ça, Jessica. J'avais évidemment prêté assez d'attention dans la chapelle ce matin pour me souvenir de cette petite « phrase » sympathique. _

Mes tentatives de me distraire furent vouées à l'échec. Les doigts d'Edward étaient sur la peau nue de ma cuisse intérieure, et je me sentais comme si j'étais de nouveau prête à m'évanouir. On ne m'avait jamais, jamais touché si intimement. La sensation était si écrasante que je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir la chair de poule. Je tremblais de manière incontrôlée. C'était le moment le plus érotique de ma jeune vie et j'étais mortifiée par la réaction de mon corps.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mes doigts, captant au passage son expression amusée avec dépit. _S'il te plaît Dieu, ne le laisse pas voir ou entrapercevoir ne serait-ce que par les réactions traîtresses de mon corps que je suis déjà humide. Si tu fais ça pour moi, je te promets de ne jamais plus proférer des blasphèmes contre ma mère._

« Bella, » Murmura-t-il, une mauvaise lueur dans les yeux. « À quoi penses-tu, là tout de suite ? » Ses pouces commencèrent à se déplacer de manière circulaire sur ma peau tendre et je glapis, encore plus embarrassée. Il sourit d'un air satisfait face à ma réponse informulée et descendit sa main jusqu'à ma cuisse.

« Rien ! » Je savais que je devais avoir le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et je maudissais encore plus mon héritage génétique qui ne voulait jamais cacher mon embarras quand j'avais besoin de lui.

Il regarda mon visage cramoisi, fasciné, portant une de ses mains jusqu'à une de mes joues en feu. « Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu rougis comme ça ? »

Malgré le fait que c'était une des phrases les plus banales que j'avais entendue (pas que j'avais en réalité entendu pire encore), je réussis à rougir encore plus fortement après le compliment.

Alors que je me retirais brusquement, il me rattrapa et me caressa la joue avant de la mêler dans mes cheveux, me tirant vers lui et me faisant sentir son odeur si particulière. Je pris un souffle profond, savourant cet arôme délicieux.

« Tu sens vraiment très bon, comme un biscuit en pain d'épice. » Dis-je, me mettant la main sur la bouche ensuite, réalisant ce que je venais de dire. L'ai-je vraiment juste dit à haute voix ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas garder ma bouché fermée !

Il me sourit, nullement intimidé, ses yeux étant rieurs. Il était comme sincèrement enthousiaste. « Tu veux me croquer ? » Demanda-t-il par espièglerie, serrant ma cuisse doucement, me faisant sursauter. Il renifla et regarda l'endroit entre mes cuisses en arquant les sourcils et relevant mes genoux. « Parce que je connais un endroit que je suis sûr que je vais apprécier de goûter chez toi, moi. »

Je me liquéfiai sur place et je sus sans l'ombre d'un doute, au moment où il dit sa phrase, qu'il y aurait une tâche gigantesque sur ma jupe quand je me relèverai si ce petit jeu ne se terminait pas rapidement.

La pièce était chaude et sombre, éclairée seulement par une lampe de bureau antique. Les cheveux d'Edward brillaient dans la frêle lumière, me faisant penser à de la braise ardente dans un feu de cheminée. Ses yeux avaient la même flamme et je me rendais compte que je n'arrivais pas à me décoller de lui, bien que mes instincts me crient de courir aussi loin que je le pouvais de cette situation bizarre avant que le pire n'arrive.

J'haletais presque d'un besoin non déguisé quand Edward posa ses lèvres sur mon oreille. Son souffle était doux, faisant bouger imperceptiblement les cheveux que j'avais tout près.

« Il y a quelque chose chez toi que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te veux si fort, mais je ne vais pas te laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce que je sache vraiment de quoi il en retourne. » Son souffle chaud chatouilla le creux de mon oreille et je respirais très difficilement.

Subitement il se releva et se recula de deux pas décisifs. Il se posta nonchalamment contre le bureau et me regarda fixement, ses yeux exprimant son désir.

J'étais sur le point de lui demander quand est-ce qu'il arrêterait avec ces jeux taquins et sexuels quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et que Mr. Jasper n'entre. Je regardais Edward les yeux écarquillées, certaine qu'il était maintenant un sorcier tout droit sorti d'Harry Potter.

_Non seulement il peut sentir qu'une personne va bientôt entrer dans la pièce, mais il peut aussi maîtriser sa tension sexuelle, comme par magie!_ Je lissais ma jupe froissée et essayait de reprendre une expression innocente, même si je savais que je ressemblais à une clocharde avec mes cheveux décoiffés et mes vêtements tout froissés.

« Bella, tu te sens un peu mieux ? » Demanda Mr. Jasper, mettant une main sur mon épaule en un geste paternel. J'en reniflais presque tellement c'était ridicule. L'homme en question devait avoir vingt-cinq ans tout au plus, et pas du tout assez vieux pour être mon père de surcroit.

J'essayais de me mettre debout alors que mes jambes chancelaient et je jetais un coup d'œil subrepticement derrière moi. Voyant que je n'avais pas laissé de marque sur le canapé de Mr. Jasper, je commençais à bénir secrètement Jésus d'avoir entendu ses prières.

« Tu voudrais que j'appelle ta mère pour toi pour lui dire que tu ne peux pas rentrer à pied chez toi ? » Demanda-t-il avec sollicitude, prenant doucement mon bras et me guidant vers la porte.

« Non ! » Criais-je si fort que le pauvre Jasper menaça de tomber sous la surprise. Quelque chose ressemblant à un rire étranglé retentit dans la pièce mais je continuais d'une voix polie comme si je ne venais pas d'imiter à l'instant un vieux singe dérangé. « Je veux dire. Non, merci. Je vais beaucoup mieux que tout à l'heure, Mr. Jasper. Je suis sûre que je suis tout à fait en état de vous aider à fermer ce soir. »

Il n'y avait aucune raison que je laisse quelqu'un appeler à ma place pour parler à ma mère de toute cette situation rocambolesque. Elle cherchait toujours une excuse pour m'enlever ce job à la bibliothèque. Je n'étais pas sur le point de lui donner une merveilleuse raison sur un plateau d'argent.

« D'accord … » Il s'arrêta, me regardant bizarrement, comme si j'étais arriérée mentale. « Ne te soucis pas trop de la fermeture de la bibliothèque par contre. Angela a presque tout fait déjà avant de partir et je suis sûr que je suis capable de fermer tout seul le reste. »

Alors que j'allais commencer à protester, il se tourna vers Edward, qui était contre le bureau, les coudes en arrière. « M. Cullen ? Je suppose que vous devriez rentrer vous aussi ? »

Edward se redressa, calme et je l'observais alors qu'il dirigeait une main sur sa poitrine musculaire, aplanissant vraisemblablement un froissement de sa chemise blanche. « Ouais, j'ai laissé ma sœur emprunter ma voiture mais la sienne est derrière la bibliothèque. Elle devrait bientôt venir me chercher. »

Mes yeux suivirent ses doigts alors qu'ils descendaient sur son torse, s'arrêtant au troisième bouton de sa chemise, alors que les deux premiers étaient ouverts. Il en pinça l'attache, l'ouvrant lui aussi et laissant découvrir sa peau blanche.

_Par tous les Dieux ! Il ressemble à une statue grecque sculptée dans du marbre!_ Je commençais à hyper ventiler et fit une piteuse tentative de faire croire que j'avais chaud. Assez honteuse, sa position me rappelait celle du roman dont Mme. Worthington avait dit qu'il ressemblait au héros. Bien sur, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle lisait ces romans là ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais c'était juste que le péché était très attirant, et que jeter de brefs coups d'yeux à des livres adepte du pêché n'était pas un crime en soi…

_Oh, rendez-vous en enfer, Isabella._

« Il commence sérieusement à faire chaud là-dedans, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Entendis-je Edward dire, espiègle, alors que sa voix de velours insinuait bien des choses. Détournant mon attention de ses biceps magnifiques, je relevais le visage pour le voir me regarder avec un sourire satisfait, une expression amusée, alors que ces yeux brillaient d'une lueur joyeuse.

_Diable ! Maintenant il sait que je regardais son torse … Enfin que je bavais._ Je détournais une fois de plus le regard, rapidement, mais pas Edward. Hum, je ne savais pas que nous avions des plafonds chauffants à la bibliothèque … Ou était-ce moi …

« Mr. Jasper, pourquoi n'irai-je pas tenir compagnie à Bella pour qu'elle se rafraîchisse le temps que mon taxi arrive ? » Flânant jusqu'à moi, il mit un bras autour de ma taille. Il vit évidemment que j'étais sur le point de protester, alors que sa main se déplaçait dans mon dos pour descendre jusqu'à mes fesses.

Totalement choquée par sa hardiesse toujours croissante, je perdus l'usage de la parole.

M. Jasper acquiesça, scrutant mon visage et mes réactions. « Cela serait bien en effet, Edward. Elle semble avoir besoin d'air. »

Un éclat de rire hystérique ne put que sortir de ma bouche alors que je plaçais une main dessus pour essayer de l'étouffer. Les doigts d'Edward faisaient maintenant des cercles lents sur mes fesses et j'étais certaine que maintenant tout mon sang se concentrait sur mes joues.

« S'il te plait, va t'aérer l'esprit dans le patio avec Edward avant d'entreprendre de rentrer chez toi, Bella ? Je préférerais que tu viennes moins souvent et que tu penses à te reposer. » Demanda Mr. Jasper, complètement inconscient de la scène quasi-obscène qui se passait sous ses yeux.

« Je … Hum … d'accord… » Bégayais-je, essayant désespérément d'inventer un plan d'action qui me ferait partir plus vite de la bibliothèque et qui me ferait rentrer encore plus vite dans mon refuge qu'était ma chambre à coucher. Alors que je luttais pour trouver les mots justes, la main d'Edward releva l'ourlet de ma jupe. Lentement, il commença à laisser traîner sa main sur le haut de ma cuisse, avant de bifurquer sur le galbe de mes fesses et d'essayer d'écarter ma culotte trempée de désir pour lui.

« Je veux dire, oui ! Ce ne serait pas de refus si je pouvais sortir et prendre l'air, tout de suite ! » Glapis-je, m'écartant rapidement et sortant presque en courant comme si les flammes de l'enfer me poursuivait. Mes propres mains tremblaient alors que je lissais ma jupe, regardant Edward et lui jetant un regard noir.

Il ignora mon regard et poussa la porte du bureau de Jasper, lui faisant un négligent signe de la main en guise d'au revoir, qui était fortement perplexe.

« Tu sais … » Commença Edward sur un ton pensif, « Tes fesses sont plus fermes qu'une institutrice de plusieurs années ton ainée. Tu t'entretiens non ? »

Secouant la main pour me défaire de sa poigne, je grimaçais de dégoût en pensant à ces précédentes conquêtes sexuelles. « Berk. Tu l'as expérimenté, n'est-ce pas ? Pervers. »

Je marchais vivement devant lui pour sortir de la bibliothèque, éteignant la lumière de la salle où les livres étaient entreposés et par laquelle nous venions de passer. C'était maintenant très sombre. Nos ombres ressemblaient à des danseurs macabres qui nous suivaient comme des loups prêts à attaquer à tout moment.

« Je te demande pardon ? Je ne suis pas un pervers ! » Protesta-t-il en colère, alors qu'il marchait derrière moi. Les briques et les bancs en bois avaient réussi à sécher pendant ses quelques dernières heures où elle était à la bibliothèque, laissant sur le chemin les feuilles humides assorties aux ténèbres du soir.

Je me retournais brusquement et lui lançais un regard las. « Oh allez, tu sais ce que tu es. Avec combien de filles as-tu eu des rapports sexuels dans cette ville, hein ? Vingt ? Trente ? » Je secouais la tête, dégoûtée, quand il ne me répondit pas.

Sa bouche formait une ligne mince, blanche et il serrait les dents, les muscles de sa mâchoire travaillant alors qu'il luttait pour contenir sa colère. Il me regarda fixement et me dépassa pour se laisser ensuite choir sur un banc non loin.

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une sexualité affichée et développée que je suis un putain de démon avide de sexe, Bella. » Dit-il, ses cheveux rougeoyant sous la douce lumière de la lune.

« Tu ne peux jamais garder les mains dans les poches pendant cinq petites minutes, Edward. » Reniflais-je, croisant mes bras froids contre ma poitrine. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi j'étais si en colère. Ses affaires ne me regardaient pas, même si je n'étais pas forcément d'accord avec ses agissements et ses décisions.

_Oh s'il te plaît, qui tu dois juger là ? Tu étais prête à lui sauter dessus dans la réserve il y a de cela même pas une heure ! _

Il râla dans l'irritation, remise de ma réponse cash. « Tout que je veux faire avec toi en ce moment, c'est discuter. D'accord ? Viens là. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. » Il tapota la place à côté de lui.

Alors que j'hésitais il roula des yeux. « Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. » Exhorta-t-il, l'esquisse d'un sourire se formant sur son visage. « Je te promets que je ne mords pas … trop fort. »

Gémissant intérieurement, je m'avançais dans sa direction. Précautionneusement, me dis-je à moi-même, assures-toi qu'il y ait au moins un mètre entre vous. Je ne tente pas le diable avec vous, Mr. J'ai-les-mains-baladeuses.

Il sorti son iPhone de sa poche et pianota dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve vraisemblablement ce qu'il cherchait. Lui jetant un coup d'œil furtif, je fus étonnée de voir que la nervosité semblait avoir prit place sur ses traits. Ses yeux regardaient tantôt moi, tantôt le téléphone dans sa main et son pouce traça ce qui semblait être une photo de son doigt. Le bruit de ses doigts pianotant sur le clavier de son I-phone était le seul bruit dans le silence de la nuit.

« Alors… » Commençais-je, essayant de briser ce silence maladroit qui me rendait mal à l'aise. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer, exactement ? Tes impressionnantes habiletés tactiles ? Par si tel est le cas, je dois dire que je ne suis pas trop impressionnée pour l'instant. Je ne t'engagerais pas à en faire ton métier. » J'essayais de faire paraître ma phrase comme amusante et souris à la fin de ma tirade. Il me sourit en retour, amusé.

« Je vais suivre ton conseil avisé alors. » Répondit-il, remontant sa main vers mon visage et ramenant quelques petits cheveux derrière mes oreilles. Il se pencha vers moi et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je … Heu … Hum… » Il s'arrêta, se passant les doigts dans les cheveux maladroitement. « Je ne suis pas très bon quand il s'agit d'exprimer ce que je ressens par des mots … » dit-il finalement, me souriant en s'excusant. « La façon dont je m'exprime d'habitude tient plutôt de … » Il fit une pause, cherchant apparemment ses mots, « … Du naturel. »

Je roulais des yeux face à sa déclaration et je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine. « Je le sais ça déjà, Edward. Nous en avons parlé il n'y a même pas une minute. »

« Non, pas de ça. » Dit-il rapidement, se déplaçant vers moi. « Je veux dire : de la musique. »

Confuse par cette déclaration qui me rendait assez perplexe, je lui lancé un regard interrogatif.

Il respira profondément. « Tu vois ? Je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots. » Il enleva ses écouteurs et releva la tête, pensif alors qu'il recommençait à parler. « Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que vu que j'ai des difficultés à m'exprimer par la parole, la musique est une sortie créative pour moi qui me permet d'exprimer mes différentes émotions. »

Montrant son I-Phone du doigt, il parla en suivant, interrompant mes pensées. « Il y a très peu de personnes que je rencontre à qui je fais voir ça, parce que je les considérais comme trop em … » Il se rattrapa rapidement, disant alors « …Embêtantes. »

De manière choquante, son visage rougit face à la bêtise qu'il faillit dire et je me retenais de rire face à son expression. Edward Cullen, rougissant alors qu'il avait failli sorti un gros mot en ma présence. Adorable.

« De toute façon… » Continua-t-il, évitant de me regarder. « Tu es vraiment une personne que je souhaite apprendre à connaître. Normalement je t'aurai demandé si tu voulais voir comment je joue, mais nous avons pris un mauvais départ toi et moi. Je doute que tu viennes chez moi si je te le demandais. »

« Attend, tu joues d'un instrument ? » Demandais-je, perplexe face à son expression beaucoup trop sérieuse et préoccupée.

Il acquiesça et me sourit doucement. « Ouais, je joue et j'enseigne le piano. »

_Ok, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cette réponse_, pensais-je, plus embarrassée que jamais. _Edward ressemblait à un de ses garçons jouant de la guitare électrique dans un groupe de rock déjanté. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui restait assis apprenant aux enfants à jouer « __Chopsticks__ » avec un air joyeux_. De plus en plus curieux et mystérieux.

Il me tendit un de ses écouteurs et me supplia du regard.

« Prend-le » Me supplia-t-il encore une fois, le secouant doucement dans ma direction alors que je vis mes doigts tremblants refusant toujours de se tendre et de les prendre. « Il y a cette chanson … je veux que tu écoutes la bande son, sans paroles. »

Hésitante, je lui tendis la main. Souriant face à ma capitulation, il me mit l'écouteur dans la paume de la main. L'idée qu'Edward voulait partager quelque chose de personnel avec moi était tout simplement wow, et résister aurait été une folie et une erreur. Il y avait cette force au fond de moi, qui m'exigeait de percer tous ses secrets.

Ses yeux brillèrent quand je mis l'écouteur dans mon oreille, me préparant à écouter quelque chose qu'il voulait me faire par-dessus tout écouter.

« J'ai écouté cette chanson à plusieurs reprises la première nuit où je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois. » avoua-t-il d'une voix basse, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton Play.

La mélodie atteignit mes oreilles, alors que la guitare et la batterie commençaient doucement à retentir. Il avait mit l'autre oreillette dans sa propre oreille et je le regardais m'observer; attendant avec inquiétude que je lui dise ce que je pensais de sa musique.

C'était différent de n'importe quelle musique que j'écoutais d'habitude. On ne m'avait jamais permis d'écouter de la musique autre que du classique, et encore moins dans la maison de Renée Swan. Et la presque totalité des musiques à l'école était religieuse et chantaient gloire à Dieu. La chose la plus folle qu'ils aient tentée fut quand ils décidèrent de jouer des ères des années 1990 de Stephen Curtis Chapman Ou Amy Grant.

La voix du chanteur se manifesta finalement, rendue abrupt par l'émotion. C'était si incroyablement attendrissant, mais il ne chantait pas pour nous faire une leçon de morale sur notre mission sur terre, ou sur Dieu.

Il parlait d'une fille.

Je gardais mes yeux rivés sur Edward alors que la chanson continuait et que les mots trouvaient leur échos en moi ; un triomphant ballet d'émotion qui correspondait parfaitement à mon propre trouble intérieur.

_Thirty notes in the mailbox_

_Will tell you that I'm coming home._

_And I think I'm gonna stick around_

_For a while so you're not alone,_

_For a while so you're not alone._

C'était si bon. J'avais besoin de tendre la main et de le toucher ; le laisser sentir le raz-de-marée qui se déchaînait en moi à cause de son cadeau. Ma main se tendit furtivement dans le vide et je la posais sur le banc en bois, entrelaçant mes doigts timidement aux siens, m'abandonnant au sentiment chaleureux que la musique me donnait. Sa peau était si merveilleusement bien sous la mienne. Nos mains étaient une étude de contrastes; sa peau fraîche et grossière, la mienne douce et chaude en comparaison.

_Soft hair and a velvet tongue_

_I want to give you what you give to me._

_And every breath that is in your lungs_

_Is a tiny little gift to me,_

_Is a tiny little gift to me._

C'était beau et miraculeux et si parfaitement extraordinaire. Personne n'a jamais compris mon amour des mots, ma fascination pour la beauté dans une phrase simple. Edward me faisait découvrir une poésie d'amour dans cette chanson. Il me montrait ses sentiments dans ma langue à moi.

_Well any man with a microphone_

_Can tell you what he loves the most._

_And you know why you love at all_

_If you're thinking of the Holy Ghost,_

_If you're thinking of the Holy Ghost._

Des larmes joyeuses e montèrent aux yeux, menaçants de couler sur mes joues à tout moment. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi proche d'un être humain qu'en ce moment, assise sur un banc dans l'obscurité du soir, tenant les mains du délinquant juvénile de mes rêves.

**Oo°oO**

**Je préfère laisser la chanson en état, je n'aime pas traduire et dénaturer un peu le texte ... Je trouve que le texte perd sa beauté quand on le traduit. C'est comme si vous traduisiez une pièce de Molière en anglais, la pièce perd de sa magie ... Laissons à la langue de Shakespear ce qui lui appartient =)**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Gros bisous !**

**Manelor**


	9. Untitled

**Hi everybody ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'ai encore une excuse ^^ Appelez-moi Calamity Jane ! Cette semaine, je me suis fais un torticoli et les anglais ont débarqué ! :S ... ^^ Donc j'étais extrêmement fatiguée et je ne pouvais pas taper sur l'ordi sans me faire vraiment mal au cou et au dos :/ ...**

**Sinon je remercie toutes les personnes qui me laissent des revieuw ! Ca m'empli de joie ! Au vu des remarques au sujet du fait que je n'ai pas traduis la chanson, je campe sur mes positions (Et oui je suis têtue) mais si vous voulez vraiment que je traduise, dites le moi et je le ferais quand même (Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis) ! Mais encore merci !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Encore désolée de cette attente!**

**Gros gros bisous!**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Le cadeau, dira-t-on, n'a rien de somptueux. Mais venant d'un ami, tout nous est précieux" ... Théocrite**

**"Une petite étoile, elle est capable de guider un marin dans la mer, une seule étincelle peut toujours allumer un incendie gigantesque" ... Ivan Vazov**

**"Toute révélation d'un secret est la faute de celui qui l'a confié" ... Jean de la Bruyère**

**"La surprise est l'épreuve du vrai courage" ... Aristote**

**Oo°oO**

_I don't just want _(Je ne veux pas juste)

_your heart _(Ton coeur)

_I want your flesh, _(Je veux ta chair)

_your skin _(Ta peau)

_and blood and bones, _(Ton sang et tes os)

_your voice, your thoughts _(Ta voix, tes pensées)

_your pulse _(Ton souffle)

_and most of all your _(Et plus que tout, je veux)

_fingerprints, _(Tes empreintes)

_everywhere. _(Partout)

- Isobel Thrilling

Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir comment me remettre de ce ras de marée d'émotions fortes qui s'étaient abattus sur nous deux durant ce petit intermède musical. Alors que la chanson se terminait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer Edward, alors que je déglutissais difficilement. Ma tête essayait de me dire que ce qui se passait entre nous n'était qu'une tentative d'adolescent diablement excitant essayant de parler de quelque chose de niais pour m'attendrir et me faire coucher avec lui, mais mon cœur me disait quelque chose de totalement différent. Je n'étais pas assez naïve pour penser que c'était l'Amour, mais mes mains tremblaient et mon souffle se faisait rare alors que je commençais à sentir les prémices de ce sentiment très prisé par beaucoup de personnes sur Terre.

_La situation était totalement terrifiante._

Après tout, j'avais été le témoin d'une relation des plus tragiques qui soit. Voir comment avait fini le mariage de mes parents m'avait dévasté. Ma mère, bien qu'elle ait toujours été une harpie terrifiante de dimension épique, était devenue une personne entièrement différente une fois que mon père avait déménagé. En colère et complètement rendue amère par ses désillusions, la bile noire de sa colère avalait toute sa bonne volonté ou sa bonne humeur et menaçait parfois de m'engloutir moi aussi. Elle ne s'était jamais remise de la perte de son cœur. L'idée que moi aussi je finisse comme ça. L'idée que je devienne aussi vulnérable et sujette à cette douleur intense, me semblait totalement irrationnelle. J'étais Bella la Raisonnable, stoïque à n'importe quelle idée de mariage. Je n'avais jamais été tenté de m'imaginer une de ces fantaisies romantiques portant sur un quelqu'un à l'école ou à l'église, aussi mignons qu'ils soient. Laureen et Jessica pouvaient pousser des cris perçant jusqu'à ce que les vaches migrent dans le bureau de M. Jasper par contre. Pour moi, les hommes n'étaient que perte de temps et ennuis monstrueux.

_Oh, mais ce garçon-là ..._

De toute façon, bien que je ne sache pas comment il avait fait, il avait réussit à franchir les portes en acier que je m'étais bâtis autour de mon cœur tendre. Bien sûr, il était magnifiquement beau, mais je pouvais réussir à rester tranquille et sage à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille. Il m'avait montré ses émotions, s'était rendu vulnérable et ce fut une révélation à mon âme desséchée d'affection. Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun retour possible pour moi maintenant. Je coulais avec le navire.

Mon fervent désir consistait à réussir d'une façon ou d'une autre à m'immerger en lui et de ressortir la tête indemne une fois que j'aurai quitté le bateau.

Je réalisais doucement alors que la musique se terminait, que nos mains étaient toujours liées. De mauvaise grâce, je commençais à retirer mes doigts de sa poigne mais ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les miens.

« S'il te plait … » Commença-t-il, sa voix rendue rauque troublant le silence de la nuit, « … Encore une minute. »

J'acquiesçais et sa main serra la mienne plus fort encore, ses pouces me caressant en des cercles calmes sur ma peau brûlante. Mes propres doigts caressèrent les siens en retour, et je le regardais alors qu'il tremblait de l'électricité qui semblait passer dans nos corps et connecter nos doigts. Nous restâmes longtemps assis là, nos mains entrelacées et nos regards connectés.

Finalement, je savais que notre temps était compté. Ce moment se termina. « Je dois vraiment rentrer à la maison, » Murmurais-je, brisant à contre-cœur le contact entre nous.

Edward soupira, se passant les mains dans les cheveux et les ébouriffant encore plus en soufflant lourdement. « Quel est le problème au juste ? » Demanda-t-il, une expression de frustration apparaissant sur son visage « Ton père se trouve-t-il devant le besoin de vérifier ta ceinture de chasteté si tu n'es pas là à l'heure pile ? » Son ton était intensément caustique et je tressaillis au changement brusque de son humeur.

Sa mauvaise attitude aurait dû me faire pleurer, mais je voyais que ses yeux ne reflétaient pas son humeur. Ils semblaient mornes, comme s'il essayait de paraître détacher alors qu'il ne l'était pas. L'esprit caustique était évidemment un système de défense.

_En plus, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il réagit comme un petit garçon qui était privé de son jouet favori._ Je secouais la tête face à cette pensée et fixait son regard dur.

« Ne fais pas ça … » Dis-je sévèrement, prenant son menton d'une main et regarda ses yeux remplis de colère. « Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire ça. Pas après ce que nous venons de partager toi et moi. »

Ses yeux verts s'adoucirent et il acquiesça, penchant la tête pour embrasser doucement la paume de ma main. « Désolé », Murmura-t-il en faisant une moue contrite. Sa peau était chaude et sa barbe naissante chatouillait ma main agréablement. Je dû vraiment me retenir de pousser un soupir de bien-être.

J'haussais les épaules et ramenais ma main vers moi, jurant de ne jamais plus la laver tant qu'il y aurait une moindre trace de son odeur sur moi. « Génial… » Répondis-je, me levant doucement. Courbaturée à cause de ma position, je soufflais et m'étirais, gémissant agréablement quand mes muscles fatigués se détendirent. « Je ne vis pas avec mon père, de toute façon. Je vis avec ma mère. »

Quand je vis qu'il ne répondait pas, je risquais un petit coup d'œil dans sa direction et je notais qu'il semblait amusé alors qu'il regardait ma position. « Allo… » L'appelais-je en passant une main devant ses yeux, alors qu'il continuait à me regarder, étonné. « Y'a-t-il quelqu'un là-dedans ? »

Il secoua la tête, sortant de sa rêverie et me renvoya un sourire en coin, ceux qui me faisaient me sentir toute chose. « Quand tu fais des choses comme ça, ça rend impossible certaines choses comme me concentrer ou t'écouter. » Répondit-il de manière coquine, arquant un sourcil.

Alors que je roulais des yeux et soupirais exagérément, il rit et prit l'ourlet de ma jupe entre ses doigts, espiègle. « Je te taquine, Bella. »

Il se leva et prit une nouvelle fois ma main, me menant vers la sortie du patio. « Tes parents sont divorcés ? »

J'acquiesçais en réponse à sa question, mon cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine au contact de nos mains et de l'électricité qui parcourait mon corps. Je n'avais jamais eu cette intimité là avec quelqu'un, à part quand j'étreignais mon père. Ces moments-là me manquaient quotidiennement depuis que je ne pouvais plus voir mon père aussi souvent que je le voudrais, et l'amour d'un autre être humain me manquait. Quant à ma mère, elle semblait si fragile que j'avais peur qu'elle ne s'éparpille en des milliers de morceaux par terre si je la prenais dans mes bras.

« Tu as un couvre-feu fixe ? Ta mère doit vraiment être stricte. » Fit remarquer Edward, alors qu'il marchait avec moi sur le trottoir humide du parking de bibliothèque.

« Tu n'as pas idée … » Marmonnais-je dans mon souffle, terrifiée à la pensée de comment elle allait réagir quand je rentrerais à la maison alors que j'avais plusieurs minutes de retard. Est-ce qu'il est possible de séquestrer quelqu'un dans la maison de son enfance jusqu'à ces cinquante ans ?

Le bruit d'un klaxon me fit sursauter et me sortis brusquement de mes sombres pensées alors que je vis Alice sortir de la Volvo d'Edward alors qu'elle traversait le parking vide.

« Bella… » M'appela-t-elle, en sprintant presque pour nous rejoindre. « Regarde ce qu'Edward a acheté pour toi. » Elle me tendit un paquet emballé, alors que mon cœur faisait un triple salto dans ma poitrine.

Je le pris doucement, en frottant doucement mon estomac endolori d'un air piteux de ma main libre. Le cadeau était petit et plat, enveloppé dans un papier rose-violet, à la manière festive. Un ruban brillant l'entourait, surmonté par un nœud argenté. C'était le cadeau le plus kitch que je n'avais jamais vu.

« Tu as fais le paquet cadeau toi-même ? » Demandais-je, en regardant Edward.

Il fronça simplement les sourcils en réponse, lançant un regard noir en direction d'Alice.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, ignorant le regard noir d'Edward. « Je pensais juste que le paquet et l'emballage donnerait un côté … plus … » Elle fit une pause, cherchant le mot juste, « … Offrable… » Elle se faufila entre nous et me prit le bras, en me tirant quelques mètres plus loin. « Allez, ouvre le ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre pour voir ta réaction ! »

Alors que j'essayais de ne pas rire tandis qu'Alice snobait complètement Edward, il eut à mon avis décidé que les cabrioles de sa sœur allaient trop loin et il prit le cadeau, le déposant de l'autre côté, loin de moi. « N'écoute pas Alice, elle a quelques petits problèmes mentaux. » Alors que je l'entendis haleter de stupeur, Edward couvrit sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse parler. « Je peux seulement espérer que ce n'est pas héréditaire, » Ajouta-t-il faussement inquiet, glapissant de douleur quand Alice lui mordit la main pour se venger.

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on souille mon gloss à quarante dollars, trou du cul, » Gronda-t-elle, en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Elle ressemblait à une poupée Barbie en colère. Je ris sous cape, amusée, sûre qu'elle prendrait sans doute la comparaison pour un compliment si je lui disais. Je parie que personne sain d'esprit n'oserait se mettre en travers de son chemin. À cette pensée, j'eus soudain une idée fantastique.

« Alice… » L'appelais-je, essayant de m'interposer entre eux alors qu'ils se disputaient, « … Tu penses que tu pourrais t'arrêter et me prendre en passant par la bibliothèque vendredi pour m'éviter de marcher jusqu'à chez moi ? Je voudrais que tu me donnes quelques petits conseils par rapport à plusieurs choses. » S'il y avait quelqu'un qui serait capable de m'aider à scotcher Laureen sur place, ce serait cette petite princesse tout droit descendue du ciel !

Son visage brilla d'excitation et elle acquiesça vigoureusement, abandonnant immédiatement son combat avec Edward. « 'Sûr! De quoi voudrais-tu parler ? »

Alors que deux paires d'yeux me fixaient, l'un avec enthousiasme, l'autre avec une curiosité maladive, je me creusais la tête pour trouver une excuse valable et ne pas passer pour une fouteuse de trouble devant Edward.

« Heu … maquillage ? » Sortis-je finalement, ma réponse sonnant plus comme une réponse qu'une réelle question. Aucune des deux Cullen ne sembla me croire, mais ils haussèrent les épaules et recommencèrent à se disputer pour savoir qui conduirait jusqu'à la maison.

Secouant la tête face à leur comportement enfantin de mêmes parents stéréotypé, je commençais à marcher sur le trottoir. Je savais que si je n'étais pas à la maison dans dix minutes, ma mère enverrait la Garde Nationale me récupérer sur place. Le big mac qui en aurait résulté n'aurait pas été très joli.

« Je vous verrais plus tard les amis. » Dis-je alors que je continuais à marcher sur le trottoir.

Edward me jeta un coup d'œil, prit quelque chose à la main et couru vers moi, alors que je tentais de m'échapper en hâte. « Ne l'ouvre pas avant que tu ne sois rentrée chez toi, d'accord ? » Dit-il doucement, en me désignant le paquet qu'il me tendit.

Je regardais ce qu'il tenait dans la main, choquée. J'avais oublié qu'il m'avait offert un cadeau dans tout ce tumulte. « Pourquoi m'offres-tu un cadeau ? » Demandais-je en secouant par la suite la tête face à ma question stupide. Apparemment toutes mes bonnes manières s'étaient complètement envolées par la fenêtre. « Je veux dire merci mais pourquoi … ? »

Il rit sous cape face à ma réaction mitigée. « Tu deviens hystérique là, Bella. C'est juste quelque chose que je voulais t'offrir, comme ça. Je n'avais rien derrière la tête, vraiment. »

J'acquiesçais, mettant le cadeau dans la poche extérieure de mon sac scolaire. Incertaine de savoir si dire « bonne nuit » à un garçon que vous avez embrassé dans une réserve à livre, mais que vous connaissiez depuis seulement trois jours, j'optais pour la poignée de main amicale et beaucoup moins terrifiante.

« Bonne nuit, Edward. » Dis-je, en tendant la main. J'entendis Alice rire et je rougis face à mon ineptie.

Je ressemblais maintenant à une véritable tomate.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait alors qu'il regardait ma main, et m'attira vers lui, utilisant son corps pour me faire atterrir dans ses bras. « C'est comme ça que nous nous dirons au revoir dorénavant. » Murmura-t-il, en me serrant fortement contre lui.

Enveloppée dans son étreinte, je me sentais en sécurité et protégée de l'air froid de la nuit. Je le serrais fortement en retour et je fus récompensée en sentant sa délicieuse odeur de biscuit. J'en reniflais autant que je pouvais, rougissant quand je l'entendis rire sous cape face à mon enthousiasme.

« Mon odeur, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il en s'écartant pour voir mon visage rougit. Il se pencha en avant et me caressa la joue rendue chaude par mes rougissements intempestifs. « Bonne nuit, Bella Swan. »

Je me raclais la gorge, nerveuse et je reculais, prenant mon sac et le mettant sur les épaules. « Au revoir », Croassais-je, tournant brusquement les talons. Je sprintais presque pour reprendre ma course pour rentrer chez moi.

« Je te vois vendredi, Bella ! » Entendis-je Alice me dire derrière moi. Je lui fis un petit signe de la main pour lui dire que je l'avais entendu, mais continuais à courir.

Mes joues restèrent rougies par l'embarrassement et le plaisir durant tout le trajet.

Oo°oO

Mes poumons se soulevaient comme un cheval en pleine course alors que je tournais au coin de la rue. Je ralentis l'allure pour marcher tranquillement, sachant que de toute façon ma mère me poserait des questions si je râlais comme quelqu'un ayant gagné, comme ce Derby du Kentucky.

Alors que je m'approchais de la maison, cependant, je remarquais qu'aucune lumière n'était allumée. Je fronçais les sourcils, confuse. Hein ? _C'est bizarre_, pensais-je. Ma mère allumait toujours la lumière du proche et ne l'éteignait pas avant que je sois rentrée à la maison. Il n'y avait aucune lumière provenant de la cuisine non plus, de ce que je pouvais voir par les fenêtres.

_Peut-être qu'elle est fatiguée de te surveiller. Peut-être qu'elle est déjà partie se coucher._

Je secouais la tête face à ma propre naïveté et traversais lentement l'allée ombragée. _Il est beaucoup plus probable qu'elle soit en colère contre toi et elle est en ce moment en train de t'attendre dans un coin de la maison, avant de te faire sursauter pour t'accabler de reproches._

La maison était sombre et sinistrement silencieuse alors je montais furtivement les marches du porche. Mes clés firent un bruit métallique assez fort alors que je les sortis de mon sac et je tressaillis face au bruit inopportun. Je marchais à pas mesurés sur les planches en bois grinçantes, passant au-dessus de celles que je savais qui étaient par expérience grinçantes.

Alors que je tendais ma main tremblante jusqu'au trou de la serrure, j'entendis un bruit subtil provenant du grand sauge séparant notre jardin de nos voisins. Pensant que ce son criminellement bruyant provienne du chat de Mme. Crowley d'en bas de la rue, je marchais sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au bord du porche et je regardais dans le noir devant moi.

Elle va appeler les pompiers de nouveau si elle découvre que son idiot de chat s'est échappé de chez elle, pensais-je avec exaspération. Je dois rattraper cette petite chose avant que sa maîtresse n'ameute tout le quartier, ou qu'il se fasse écraser par une voiture.

« Snicklefritz ! » Sifflais-je dans mon souffle, agitant mes doigts devant moi pour attirer l'attention du chat. « Ici, minet. » Je roulais des yeux face à ma propre stupidité. Je décidais alors d'adopter une méthode beaucoup plus brusque mais d'autant plus efficace qu'elle était rapide.

« Miaou ! » Murmurais-je, heureuse plus que jamais que personne ne soit là pour être témoin de cette absurdité. « Miaou, miaou ! » Dis-je, un peu plus fort. Le bruissement dans le buisson s'intensifia et je me penchais de manière bancale sur la rampe pour mettre mes mains en avant.

_Je t'ai maintenant, Snicklefritz. Viens voir maman. _

« Bella Swan, ne me dis pas que tu m'appelles en me disant 'Miaou' maintenant quand même ! »

J'hurlais de peur et perdit mon équilibre qui était déjà précaire, tombant à la renverse dans les buissons.

« Aie ! » Grognais-je, agitant des bras pour m'extraire des buissons. Devant moi se trouvait Rosalie McCarthy, habillée d'un tailleur blanc en lin qui me souriait comme un chat allant manger son canari.

« Tu as des mauvaises herbes collées dans les cheveux. » Dit-elle, arquant un sourcil parfaitement épilé.

Mon cœur fit un triple salto, je ne savais plus aligner trois mots. Je réussis à récupérer provisoirement mon souffle et je lui lançais un regard noir. « Par tous les enfers, Rosalie ! Tu m'as fais peur ! Tu veux vraiment que je meurs d'une crise cardiaque aussi jeune ! »

Elle ne bougea même pas un cil devant mon monologue mélo-dramatique. « WOW, voilà une conversation tout à fait plaisante, Princesse Bella. Tu ferais mieux de regarder ta bouche pour en analyser les mots qui commencent à en sortir. Allez viens avec moi. » Me dit-elle, pointant du doigt un plateau de thé glacé qu'elle avait laissé sur le porche.

Je la suivis, grimaçant et tapant du pied sur ses marches irréprochablement blanchis avant de m'effondrer sur un de ses fauteuils à bascule sur dimensionnés, très chic.

« Tu veux du thé ? » Demanda-t-elle, faisant signe à la théière devant moi. J'acquiesçais avec reconnaissance et elle m'en versa une flute de champagne. Lui disant doucement « merci », je bus à petites gorgées le thé rafraîchissant.

_Mmm, c'est si bon_. Me penchant en arrière et m'appuyant de tout mon poids sur le dossier de la chaise, je laissais le thé exercer sa magie relaxante sur mes nerfs brisés. La boisson glacée calma ma bouche desséchée. Le thé de Rosalie était si bon car elle rajoutait des feuilles de menthe écrasées avec une tonne de sucre. L'édulcorant était mon talon d'Achille; je pouvais en vider un sucrier à moi toute seule. Ma mère servait généralement des aliments nature ou juste cuit à l'eau plate, donc j'avais pris l'habitude de savourer les fois où j'allais boire mon thé sucré chez Rosalie.

Je restais assise à contempler l'horizon devant moi, calme et en train de boire à petites gorgées ma boisson. La condensation qui s'était formé sur les rebords de mon verre à cause de la chaleur de la tasse et de la fraîcheur ambiante, faisait dégouliner de fine gouttelettes sur mes doigts et ma jupe. Le plaid s'obscurcit légèrement à cause de ces tâches détrempées et je tremblais quand l'eau froide entra en contact avec ma peau chaude. Rosalie me regardait patiemment, attendant que je parle.

« Tu as vu ma mère ? » Demandais-je finalement, en jetant un coup d'œil au porche de chez moi, craintive. Elle me regardait probablement de la fenêtre de ma chambre à coucher en haut, attendant de me prendre sur le fait quand je rentrerais à la maison.

Rosalie secoua la tête et reversa du thé dans mon verre à moitié vide. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit rentrée de toute l'après-midi en fait. N'était-ce pas aujourd'hui qu'il y avait cette bizarre vente de gâteaux ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils et bu une autre petite gorgée avant de répondre. « Ce n'est pas une bizarre vente de gâteaux. Ça doit permettre de récolter les fonds suffisants pour le bal de Forks… » Je m'arrêtais quand je vis son expression amusée. « Bon d'accord. C'est un peu bizarre. »

Elle enleva une tâche invisible de sa blouse blanche impeccablement façonnée et arqua un sourcil, l'air grave. « J'ai dit à Renée que je serais plus qu'enchantée de préparer de petits délices au citron que je sais si bien faire. Je lui ais dis que ses gâteaux étaient d'une horreur commerciale sans pareille, mais elle m'a 'gentiment' mise sur la touche… » Elle s'arrêta, prenant le temps pour arranger quelques articles sur le plateau de sterling à côté de sa chaise. « Je pense que je l'ais offensée. »

L'image du visage de ma mère virant au rouge écrevisse alors qu'on osait critiquer ses gâteaux me fit sourire. Je dû d'ailleurs me retenir d'exploser de rire. « Oh oui, je suis sûre qu'elle a beaucoup aimé ce que tu lui as dis ! »

Rosalie haussa les épaules, indifférent au bon avis de ma mère. « Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle a mauvais goût. » Elle me regarda soudainement avec une expression malicieuse, comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas savoir et que moi-même j'ignorais.

« Tu es quelque peu … » Elle s'arrêta, me regardant en souriant, « …Dans les nuages toi ce soir. Pourquoi ça ? » Un sourire espiègle apparut sur son visage parfait et elle glapit d'excitation. « Oh je sais ! Tu es amoureuse d'un garçon. »

Je lui bâillonnais la bouche, horrifiée. « Comment l'as-tu su ? »

Elle rit sous cape après s'être libéré la bouche de ma main et bu une autre gorgée de son thé. « Je sais toujours tout, Bella. Tu ne le sais pas encore ? »

Reposant gracieusement sa tasse sur le plateau, elle se pencha vers moi. « Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ? Tu as finalement cédée et tu as dis oui à ce maudit Newton qui continue à renifler autour de toi comme un chiot en rut ? »

« Quoi ? Bien sur que non ! » Répondis-je avec indignation, choquée qu'elle pense même que je puisse accepter un quelconque rendez-vous avec Mike. J'avais discuté avec elle en détail sur comment je présentais la chose si jamais j'acceptais un rendez-vous avec Mike. Ça m'aurait fait penser à une espèce d'inceste. Effrayant. _C'est juste que je me jette un peu des fleurs de temps en temps pour regonfler mon pauvre égo. Merci beaucoup !_

« Je sais, j'espérais que ça soit le cas. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère quand tu es en colère. » Dit-elle avant de pincer ma joue affectueusement.

Je giflais doucement sa main pour qu'elle l'éloigne de mon visage. « Ne dis, s'il te plait, plus jamais ça si tu tiens un tant soit peu à ta vie. »

Elle rit et roula des yeux. « Ouais, ouais. J'ai vraiment peur, petite Mlle Académie Chrétienne. » Croisant les jambes, elle se rassit dans sa chaise en collant son dos au dossier et me fit signe pour que je parle. « Bon ? Continue donc et dis-moi quel est donc ce chanceux jeune homme. Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit. »

Je soupirais et décidais de mettre son humour spécial de côté, surtout que je n'avais personne avec qui discuter de mon dilemme avec Edward et Rosalie (Bien que de temps en temps brutalement honnête) n'était pas une si mauvaise auditrice.

« D'accord, alors … » Commençais-je, traçant du bout des doigts le pourtour de mon verre. « Il a commencé à travailler à la bibliothèque en début de semaine. Son nom est Edward Cullen. »

Pendant un instant, elle resta songeuse. « Où ai-je déjà entendue ce nom avant … ? » Se demanda-t-elle à haute voix, faisant du bruit avec ses ongles sur l'accoudoir de son rocking chair. Alors ses yeux s'écarquillèrent considérablement et elle se raidit dans sa chaise, renversant presque le chariot de thé dans son excitation. « Merde alors ! C'est le garçon à qui Emmett achète des bières ! »

Je gémis dans la frustration, me demandant si j'allais un jour entendre quelqu'un me parler d'Edward sans qu'une de ses actions ne soit délinquante.

« Emmett achète de l'alcool pour lui ? » Demandais-je nerveusement, ayant presque peur d'entendre ce qu'elle allait me répondre. _Si elle commence à parler de ses rendez-vous avec des pouffiasses siliconées, je ne réponds plus de rien._

« Ouais. Ce ne fut pas l'intelligence qui lui traversa le cerveau à ce moment-là à ce bougre d'Emmett, tu peux me croire. » Elle haussa les épaules et continua son histoire. « Edward a l'habitude de venir au bar avec Tanya Ivanova. Elle dit à tout le monde qu'il est à seulement "quelques mois" de ses vingt et un ans. » Rosalie renifla et prit une autre gorgée de son thé. « Moi je dirais plutôt "soixante mois" ! Tu aurais dû voir la tête d'Emmett quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il servait du whisky à un môme de dix-sept ans. » Elle secoua la tête au souvenir et sourit « Ça valait tout l'or du monde. »

« Qui est Tanya Ivanova ? » Demandais-je, me demande quel sorte de bar pouvait accepter un adolescent alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancé.

« Oh, elle enseigne dans un lycée public » Dit-elle, sa réponse me choquant si fortement que je faillis faire tomber ma boisson. Une enseignante amenait Edward dans un bar ?

« Elle avait l'habitude de draguer Emmett avant quand il était le stratège de l'équipe de football, bien que je détestais le principe à la base. » Une moue de dégoût se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle remarquait une saleté sous un de ses ongles manucurés. « Elle est incroyablement conne, cependant la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'a pas été renvoyé après s'être fait surprendre avec Edward, c'était parce que ses parents sont de sales riches et que son « papa » a donné une tonne d'argent au lycée pour que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas. »

Je déglutis difficilement, mon anxiété prenant finalement le dessus. « Rosalie, n'en parle pas à ma mère, de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit. » Quand elle arqua simplement un sourcil d'interrogation dans ma direction, je décidais de la supplier. « S'il te plaît, promets-moi que tu ne le feras pas. »

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière moi et je me raidis immédiatement sur ma chaise, des sueurs froides me parcourant l'épine dorsale.

_Oh Dieu, pas maintenant._

« Ne pas me dire quoi je te prie, Isabella ? » Me demanda ma mère depuis le porche, les mains sur les hanches.

**Oo°oO**

**Aie ... Je suis désolée de couper à un moment pareil mais je n'y suis pour rien alors posez donc ces couteaux, ces haches et ces tronçonneuses! ^^ Alors comment croyez-vous que cette petite explication va se passer ? Des prognostics ? xD **

**Merci encore de m'avoir lu !**

**Gros gros bisous !**

**Manelor**


	10. The abandoned Valley

**Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Me voilà (tout sourire en vain) ... Oui, oui je sais je suis encore encore encore en retard ! Mais j'ai "encore" une bonne raison, je vous explique ("Non laisse tomber, on en a marre de tes explications à la noix !") mais ... -_- ... Bon je vous dis quand même !**

**J'ai des problèmes d'ordre personnels et je ne pouvais pas publier jeudi pour la simple raison que je n'avais pas l'opportunité et l'occasion de le faire ... **

**Vous savez quoi, je viens d'apprendre un truc ! Le mot "opportunité" est une faute de français, c'est un mot qui n'existe pas dans la langue française ! Il faut dire "occasion" et il parait aussi que les économistes ou les politiciens doivent payer à chaque mot anglais emprunté à Shakespear, bien que personnellement je trouve ça normal et anormal en même temps.**

**- Normal parce qu'on emprunte des mots à une autre langue, c'est normal qu'il y ait donc un "impôt"**

**- Anormal car les langues sont universelles et pratique cette langue qui veut !**

**Enfin bref (mode "Ma famille d'abord") xD ... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"L'enfer c'est cette vie quand nous ne l'aimons plus. Une vie sans amour est une vie abandonnée, bien plus abandonnée qu'un mort." ... Christian Bobin**

**"La vie de l'Homme dépend de sa volonté ; Sans la volonté, elle serait abandonnée au hasard." ... Confucius**

**"L'Homme n'est pas achevé quand il vaincu, il est achevé quand il abandonne." ... Richard Nixon**

**Oo°oo**

_Can you understand being alone so long ? _(Peux-tu comprendre quelqu'un qui a été seul depuis si longtemps ?)

_you would go out in the middle of the night _(Tu sortirais au beau milieu de la nuit)

_and put a bucket into the well _(Et tu mettrais un sceau au-dessus du Bien)

_so you could feel something down there _(Seulement alors pourrais-tu sentir ce quelque chose là-bas au loin)

_tug at the other end of the rope ? _(Qui tire sur l'autre bout de la corde ?)

- Jack Gilbert

**Oo°oO**

Mon corps suait à grosses gouttes alors que, nerveuse, j'essayais de savoir dans ma tête depuis combien de temps ma mère était sur le porche, écoutant silencieusement ma conversation privée avec Rosalie.

« Alors, Isabella ? » Répliqua-t-elle, ses yeux me transperçant tels des poignards. Son corps était raide, son visage si figé de colère qu'elle ressemblait à un citron pressé.

_Tu es dans les emmerdes jusqu'au coude maintenant, Missy,_ pensais-je, me demandant si j'arriverai un jour à revoir la lumière du jour après cet incident. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent dans la défaite. Je savais que ma mère ne laisserait pas tomber, tout comme je savais aussi que je ne voulais pas lui dire la vérité. C'était embarrassant cette situation car ma mère était quelqu'un que je respectais, tout comme Rosalie, et me trouver dans cette position en train de me faire humilier par ma propre mère n'était pas ce que je voulais.

Alors que j'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, Rosalie me devança et parla fortement.

« Elle ne voulait pas que je vous parle du fait qu'elle a préparé un projet de Danse avec Mlle Mallory pour le bal. » Dit-elle sans-à-coup, me faisant un clin d'œil en signe d'avertissement, pour que je la suive. « Elle savait que vous seriez en colère qu'elle néglige son travail scolaire. »

Ma mère me regarda avec scepticisme. « C'est vrai, Isabella ? Tu étais inquiète que je sache que tu négligeais ton travail scolaire pour préparer ce projet de danse avec Laureen ? »

Je ne sourcillais même pas alors que le mensonge le plus honteux sortait de mes lèvres. « Oui, Mère. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. »

Elle regarda de manière soupçonneuse Rosalie puis moi et je me demandais dans un moment de panique si elle n'allait pas nous rire au nez en nous disant qu'elle aurait presque put croire à notre histoire débile.

Au lieu de me saisir par les cheveux et me traîner dans la maison pour m'enfermer dans la cave, elle acquiesça face au mensonge qu'elle prenait sans aucun doute pour la vérité. « Très bien. Rentrons à la maison pour discuter plus en détails de tout cela. » Elle fit une pause et regarda Rosalie, en une moue vraiment hautaine. « Nous n'avons pas besoin d'étaler notre linge sale devant des étrangers, Isabella. »

Mortifiée par l'attitude snob de ma mère, je pris mon sac à dos et je marchais doucement dans la pelouse. Je lançais un 'désolée' à Rosalie avant de baisser la tête, honteuse, montant les marches du porche pour rentrer chez moi.

La grossièreté de ma mère était intolérable la plupart du temps, mais là elle venait carrément d'insulter une des seules personnes dans ma vie qui était gentille avec moi. J'étais atterrée. Je me retenais avec grande peine de faire claquer sur la table du salon mon sac et au lieu de cela, je me dirigeais tout droit vers les escaliers. La nuit ne faisait que commencer pour moi. Ma mère avait de nouveau ruinée quelque chose qui aurait du être spécial pour moi. J'avais donné et reçu mon premier baiser et au lieu de me sentir confuse ou sur un nuage, un sourire niais accrocher sur mon visage, je ne ressentais que honte et peur.

« Je n'aime pas le fait que tu rentres si tard à la maison parce que tu parles avec cette femme. » Me réprimanda ma mère depuis la cuisine, interrompant ma marche dans les escaliers.

« Et bien moi je n'aime pas que tu sois si grossière avec notre voisine Rosalie alors qu'elle n'a rien fait et qu'elle fait tout pour être aimable, » Répliquais-je, accentuant sur le nom de Rosalie, mot que ma mère ne semblait pas vouloir dire.

« Ne sois pas insolente, jeune fille. » Me répondit-elle, faisant revenir ma colère. J'étais malade et fatiguée de traîner les frasques nombreuses et injustifiées de ma mère. Elle n'était pas la seule qui avait perdu quelque chose d'important quand mon père avait déménagé. Pourquoi devait-elle agir de cette façon tout le temps ? Cela faisait deux ans maintenant, il fallait qu'elle grandisse et qu'elle tourne la page.

« Je ne suis pas insolente, j'expose juste un fait. » Répliquais-je virulemment, mes doigts saisissant la rampe de l'escalier si fermement que mes ongles laisseraient sans doute des traces en formes de croissant sur le bois poli.

Ma mère sortie de la cuisine pour passer par le salon et me regarder, ses yeux flamboyant de colère. « Cette femme ne va pas à l'église. Elle reste dehors et traîne aux bars toute la nuit, à boire. Elle lit des magazines impurs. Je ne veux pas ma fille traine avec des déchets humains comme ça. » Exposa-t-elle fermement, un sourire faux apparaissant sur son visage.

_Dieu frappe moi de ta foudre pour que je ne sois réduis qu'à l'état de poussière._ Mon estomac se tordit d'horreur quand je constatais ce que ma mère venait de dire.

Je respirais à fond pour essayer à calme moi-même. « Rosalie est une personne qui se soucie des autres. Elle ne voulait qu'être amie avec toi. » Raisonnais-je, essayant de lui montrer le bon sens.

Le visage de ma mère était froid comme une statue de marbre. Elle restait complètement stoïque face à mes arguments c'était comme si je parlais à une pierre. « Son comportement est inexcusable, » Répondit-elle, sa voix monotone. « Cette femme mérite d'être seule et elle est seule. »

Je ne pouvais plus en supporter davantage. Supporter sa mauvaise humeur la journée était une chose, mais cela me conduisait lentement là où je ne voulais pas m'aventurer. Quand ça arrivait ce genre de chose, j'arrive à esquiver et passe outre. Je me répétais sans cesse « encore deux ans avant l'université », et cela m'aidait à me retenir de faire un meurtre. Ce que je ne pouvais pas vraiment admettre, c'était qu'elle rejetait son amertume sur les gens qui nous entourait. J'avais beaucoup de mal à accepter ça. Il n'y avait aucune raison valable qu'elle m'éloigne de Rosalie, je ne me laisserais pas faire. Pas cette fois.

« C'est la meilleure attitude Chrétienne que j'ai jamais entendue, » Essayais-je de répliquer le plus posément possible, complètement dépassée par sa bêtise. « Je suis sûre que c'est exactement ce que Jésus voudrait qu'on soit devant les païens. Quelle belle preuve d'amour pour son prochain que de penser qu'ils peuvent juste pourrir en enfer ! »

« Isabella Marie Swan ! » Haleta ma mère. Son visage est devenu violet à cause de la colère. « Je ne débattrais pas de cela dans ma propre maison ! »

Je ris de manière hystérique alors que je vidais mon sac à dos au pied de l'escalier. « Tu rigoles j'espère ? » Quand elle ne répondit pas, j'arquais mes sourcils et augmentais d'un ton. « Je n'ai fais que traduire par des mots ce que tu penses déjà. »

Je n'avais jamais parlé à ma mère aussi irrespectueusement de toute ma vie. Curieusement, cela me libérait. Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Je voulais continuer à la contrarier, lui faire ressentir ce que je ressentais depuis deux ans passés avec elle. Impuissante. Insignifiante. Sans valeur.

Ma colère me rattrapait rapidement. Je tapais du pied au bas des escaliers, soutenant son regard. Je n'étais pas la seule à être rentrée tard à la maison ce soir.

« Et toi, où tu étais hein ? Etre dehors durant des heures et des heures alors que ta fille adolescente est à la maison seule me semble terriblement coupable. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à mon explosion de colère soudaine. Je savais qu'elle était en état de choc et elle me regardait avec quelque chose s'apparentant à de la … crainte. « J'étais à la vente des gâteaux, tu le sais bien. » Bégaya-t-elle, sa réponse hésitante piquant ma curiosité à vif.

Je l'a regardais d'un air incrédule. « Tu étais à une vente de gâteaux jusqu'à neuf heure du soir, mère ? »

Elle plaça ses mains sur sa gorge. C'était comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un ne lui vole sa croix en or qu'elle exposait fièrement autour de son cou. « Oui, c'est exactement ça. » Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce, évitant mon regard.

Ma mâchoire tomba alors que je réalisais qu'elle me mentait. Ma mère, la prôneuse de toutes les choses les plus bonnes et les plus saintes qui soient, me mentait en direct live !

« Que ne me dis-tu pas ? » Demandais-je, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle se garderait de me dire la vérité. Elle secoua rapidement la tête, refusant toujours de me regarder dans les yeux. Ma voix devint perçante à cause de ma colère et de ma confusion. « Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? »

Clac !

Le son de la claque de ma mère atterrissant sur ma joue retentit dans le silence pesant de la maison.

« . ! » Répliqua-t-elle, sa main tremblant toujours. Ses yeux étaient anormalement dilatés, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Mon visage rougi par la claque qu'elle venait de me mettre, je savais que j'aurai une marque rouge vif demain sur ma joue, ainsi que pour le reste de la nuit. Elle était si hypocrite. Comment pouvait-elle agir de manière si honteuse alors qu'elle et moi savons très bien qu'elle mentait !

« Je te déteste. » Sifflais-je en prenant mon sac et le déposant près de l'escalier. Quand j'atteignis le haut des escaliers, je me retournais pour la voir debout au même endroit, me regardant de manière lasse. À ce moment, il était dur de croire qu'elle avait seulement trente-sept. Elle ressemblait à une grand-mère.

_Je ne serais pas comme ça. Jamais je ne voudrais être comme ça._

« Et au fait maman… » Dis-je, attendant qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux pour continuer et finir de dire ma pensée, « _Vanity Fair_ n'est pas un magazine impur. Peut-être devrais-tu te forcer à lire autre chose que des codes de bonne conduite dictés par je ne sais quel illuminé. Arrête de ressasser le passé et vis dans le présent – avec nous. »

Je la quittais comme ça en allant dans ma chambre et claquant la porte, si fortement que les murs en tremblèrent. La conversation que j'espérais secrètement depuis si longtemps venait d'avoir lieu, elle ne contrôlerait plus ma vie, elle et son amertume.

Oo°oO

Ce n'est que vers de trois heures du matin que je me rappelais que je n'avais pas ouvert le cadeau d'Edward, et qu'il était dans la poche avant de mon sac.

J'escaladais doucement mon lit et rampait presque jusqu'à ma porte. J'avais jeté mon sac à dos par terre parce que j'étais en colère et maintenant je priais Dieu pour que le cadeau ne soit pas abîmé par cet accès d'immaturité profonde.

J'ouvris la fermeture éclair de la poche avant et soupirais de soulagement. La seule chose mal avec le cadeau, c'était que le nœud argenté d'Alice était maintenant écrasé au-delà du reconnaissable. Je ris sottement, l'imaginant mettre les points sur les hanches, me regardant horrifiée.

_Elle aurait probablement tout refait avant que je ne l'ouvre. _

Bien que je fusse certaine que ma mère était partie se coucher, je ne me sentais pas toujours assez à l'aise pour ouvrir mon cadeau dans le calme de ma chambre à coucher. Ma mère avait pour habitude de venir dans ma chambre pendant la nuit pour voir si j'étais toujours là depuis que j'avais dix ans, et je ne voulais pas lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais debout si tard.

_J'ai eu assez de drames ce soir pour toute une vie. Merci beaucoup !_

Je pris le cadeau et une vieille lampe torche électrique et je m'en allais dans l'armoire de ma chambre. La porte grinça à cause des charnières. Ce n'était pas le plus grand espace du monde, mais ici j'étais au moins en sécurité, elle ne viendrait pas jusque là pour ruiner ma vie privée, bien que je suis sûre qu'elle le ferait si nécessaire. Je pensais aussi à ma boîte de gâteaux suisse que je n'avais pas ouverte et que j'avais laissée dans mes manteaux d'hiver dans mon armoire en situation de secours uniquement bien sur.

_Que Dieu bénisse la petite Debbie et les gâteaux délicieux qu'elle confectionnait. _

M'installant sur la moquette par terre, à côté des divers papiers scolaires et des chaussures, je me reposais le dos sur les robes d'église et les manteaux jusqu'à ce que je trouve finalement mon casse-croûte. Avec jubilation, j'ouvris la boîte et déchirais la cellophane d'un de mes premiers gâteaux.

Je gémis, le chocolat fondant délicieusement sous ma langue, coulant ensuite dans ma bouche et touchant enfin mes papilles gustatives.

_Après avoir mangé ça et avoir bu le thé de Rosalie, tu seras obligée de te dandiner tellement tu auras prit du poids pour voir Edward vendredi_. Ma voix intérieure commençait à parler et à prendre soupçonneusement la voix de Lauren Mallory, diable ! Je grimaçais, réduisant ma gourmandise à trois gâteaux.

_Là. Beaucoup mieux._

Fortifiée par tout le chocolat que je venais d'ingurgiter, je refermais la porte de l'armoire et allumais ma lampe torche pour ouvrir le cadeau d'Edward. Soigneusement, je déchirais l'emballage rouge et violet qui décorait l'ensemble pour en sortir un couvre CD et un CD, un bijou et une lettre rédigée à la main de plusieurs pages. Je mis la lettre sur mes genoux et je regardais attentive l'écriture sur le couvre-disque qu'avait crée Edward pour moi. Il avait fait un trou au centre du CD et avait écrit dans le cercle un petit « b » en calligraphe.

_Très créatif, Cullen_. _La liseuse d'histoires pour enfants était impressionnée. __Peut-être qu'il m'aiderait pour créer les décors dans l'avenir._

Il avait daté le disque aussi en-dessous. J'étais choquée de voir qu'il avait crée le disque le soir même de notre rencontre. Après la discussion que nous avons eu cette soirée-là, il avait toujours décidé d'aller chez lui et de me fabriquer quelque chose. Je sentis mon cœur battre fortement dans ma poitrine et je me giflais immédiatement la main, consternée.

_Ne sois pas une fille comme Laureen, Bella Marie Swan._

Tandis que la petite partie romantique à l'intérieur de moi voulait croire que tous mes rêves de conte de fées se réalisaient, mon naturel beaucoup plus important, plus pratique, me disait de ne pas trop me faire d'espoir face à ce débordement d'attention soudaine. Tandis que j'étais ouverte pour parvenir à connaître Edward mieux que quiconque, j'hésitais toujours à m'investir complètement émotionnellement avec lui. Je n'étais pas une de ces filles sans cervelles à qui il offrait un CD, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Penser à ses précédentes conquêtes me fit froncer les sourcils et je décidais de prendre mon vieil auto-cassette qui était au fond de l'armoire. Je l'avais acheté dix dollars pièce à une vente de garage il y a quelques années, mais depuis le seul CD que je possédais était le Noël Familial de Psalty, je n'avais donc pas honnêtement eut beaucoup d'occasion de l'utiliser.

Je trouvais la stéréo sur l'étagère supérieure derrière une boîte de vieilles photographies et je fus contente de voir que mon casque se trouvait près du lecteur CD. Prête à écouter mon cadeau, je retournais dans l'armoire et trouvais une prise électrique. Je le branchais, priant que cette chose si vieille s'allume.

J'avais de la chance. Mon visage fut éclairé par l'écran bleuté et mes doigts tremblant pressèrent le bouton pour que je puisse insérer le CD dedans. Je cherchais dans l'obscurité pendant une bonne minute avant de prendre la torche d'une main et le Cd de l'autre, pour voir ce que je faisais.

_WOW, Bella. Comment ça se fait que tu doives faire marcher un espèce de vieux jukebox tout vieillot alors que tout adolescent normal de cette époque possède un MP3 ?_

Une fois que je réussis à lever le couvercle de mon lecteur, j'y glissais le disque à l'intérieur et le refermais. Le stéréo s'enclencha immédiatement. Il me permit d'écouter la première chanson presque aussitôt et je mis pause, voulant lire la lettre d'Edward avant d'écouter quoi que ce soit.

Je dépliais les pages et les portais à mon nez. Son parfum épicé était partout sur le papier et mon corps se détendit alors que ma tête partait en arrière, prenant appuie sur les vêtements accrochés derrière moi. Je penchais la tête jusqu'à ce que je touche le mur, les vêtements formant un rideau autour de moi. La lettre était encore contre mon visage, me permettant de feindre que je me retrouvais encore une fois dans les bras d'Edward.

Une fois que je me sentis prête à lire, je prenais la torche et la portait sur le papier.

J'étais une des personnes pour lesquelles l'écriture retranscrirait à peu près le caractère de la personne qui écrivait. Sa calligraphie était serrée et il écrivait petit, faisant des trous sur le papier, prouvant ainsi qu'il était d'une nature passionnée. La pulpe de mes doigts toucha les mots, comme si ce que je lisais était du braille. Son scénario n'était pas élégant, mais ce n'était pas désagréable à lire. Il commença par un nom ; mon nom. Le bout de mes doigts était ses propres doigts, alors que je voyais qu'il avait bouclé le 'B'. La courbure de la lettre 'E' me rappelait son sourire. Le doublement des 'L' se reliaient parfaitement pour finir sur un 'A' écrit en italique. C'était une œuvre d'art poétique.

J'avais seulement lu un seul mot et mon cœur était déjà en émoi. L'intimité du moment était palpable et j'eus même la pensée fugace de replier la lettre et de la lire à un autre moment pour faire vivre ce sentiment présent qui m'étreignait. Je ne voulais pas que cette connexion tangible se brise. Il devait rester ici avec moi, enfermé dans cette armoire. Dans mon cœur.

_Ne sois pas pathétique. Lis au lieu de dire n'importe quoi._

Je secouais la tête pour me sortir de ma stupeur rêveuse et commençais à lire. Il avait raison quand il disait qu'il n'était pas très doué avec les mots - les pages contenaient beaucoup de fautes et encore plus de jurons. Certains d'entre eux avaient été rayés, et je savais qu'il s'était lui-même autocensuré pour ne pas paraître trop grossier. La lettre était essentiellement une liste des chansons du CD, avec chaque titre de chanson accompagné par un petit mot m'expliquant pourquoi ils lui rappelaient ce que je représentais pour lui.

Il y avait vingt chansons inscrites. Ça me sidérait.

_Comment avait-il pu écrire autant de chansons différentes qui parlaient de moi ? Après m'avoir vu qu'une seule fois !_

Il avait écrit certaines choses exceptionnellement douces. Ce fut une des choses qui me fit fondre, ils étaient si beaux.

**« Tu as de si beaux cheveux et comment pourrais-tu en douter encore maintenant ? Ce sont des cheveux dans lesquels j'ai envie de plonger mes mains alors que je t'embrasse. »**

**« Quand tu as levé les yeux du trottoir cette première nuit alors que la lune se reflétait sur ton si beau visage, tu ressemblais à un ange déchu. Comme si tu avais besoin de moi pour que je te prenne avec moi et que je te sauve. » **

Il avait aussi écrit des choses qui étaient bien plus … Osées. Des choses qui faisait chauffer mes joues, mais pas que les joues si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

**« Tu sais qu'à chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie de t'embrasser ? Quand tu te mords la lèvre alors que tu es nerveuse ou gênée, je dois mobiliser toute ma bonne volonté pour ne pas le faire sur l'instant. »**

**« Tu as les jambes les plus longues que j'ai jamais vues. Le contact de la peau nue de ta cheville contre mes jambes m'a rendu dur comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Je regrette de n'avoir pas pu passer mes mains sous ta jupe pour caresser ta peau. Ta peau si douce. C'est comme si je touchais des pétales de roses, délicates comme de la soie. » **

Je me battais pour garder mes mains bien sagement sur le papier. J'étais si excitée par ce qu'il me disait que j'avais comme l'impression que j'allais m'enflammer à cause de ma frustration. Je me forçais à continuer à lire au lieu de céder à mes instincts primitifs.

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de la plupart des artistes qu'il avait écrits, mais quelques-uns me semblaient familiers. Des groupes comme Peaches, Radiohead et Pixies étaient totalement étrangères à mon répertoire habituel. J'étais intriguée de voir qu'il mélangeait musique classique et musiques de musiciens actuels, bien que cela ne me surprenait pas trop. Il m'avait dit qu'il jouait du piano.

_Roméo et Juliet, la scène de balcon ?_ Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Prokofiev auparavant, mais j'étais encline à faire un essai. La musique qu'il m'avait fait écouter plus tôt avait attisé ma curiosité. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour écouter ces chansons auxquelles je lui faisais penser.

Je mis le casque sur les oreilles et appuyais sur le boutons « play » de mon lecteur, laissant la musique me transporter. La première chanson était un groupe appelé Yo La Tengo. Son allure lente était simpliste, mais toujours belle. Je me sentis comme emportée par la voix de la chanteuse.

_You tell me summer's here, _(Tu me dis que l'été est là)

_And the time is wrong. _(Et le temps ne suit pas.)

_You tell me winter's here and your days _(Tu me dis que l'hiver est là et tes jours)

_Are getting long. _(Deviennent longs.)

_Tears are in your eyes... tonight. _(Des larmes sont dans tes yeux ... ce soir.)

Je me sentis soudainement très fatiguée. Baillant, je sortis mon parka de son cintre et me fabriquait un oreiller improvisé. Ça avait était une très longue journée. Pour la première fois depuis des heures, je me sentis enfin me détendre.

_Although you don't believe me you are strong._ (Bien que tu ne me crois pas, tu es forte)

_Darkness always turns into the Dawn. _(L'obscurité retourne toujours de là où elle vient)

_And you won't even remember this for long _(Et tu ne te souviens plus depuis si longtemps)

_When it ends all right. _(Quand tout s'est bien fini.)

_Please tell me how... you know tomorrow... staring at your shoes. _( S'il te plait dis-moi comment ... Tu connais demain ... Tout en regardant fixement tes chaussures.)

_Tears are in your eyes... every night. _(Des larmes sont dans tes yeux ... Toutes les nuits.)

Je fermais les yeux, ne faisant qu'une avec la musique, et me demande comment quelqu'un qui me connaissait depuis quelques jours à peine semblait me connaître encore mieux que je ne me connaissais moi-même.

**Oo°oO**

**Coucou ! Je vous invite à aller écouter cette magnifique chanson ... J'espère que cela vous a plu ? **

**Gros gros bisous**

**Manelor**

**La chanson est "Tears Are In Your Eyes" de Yo La Tengo. **


	11. Wild Geese

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et mieux que moi lol ... Ma vie de calamité continue, cette semaine j'ai une mini-gastro (si si ça existe) mais je vous poste quand même le chapitre. D'ailleurs je pense que maintenant, je publierai tous les samedis au lieu des jeudis parce que le jeudi, j'ai un emploi du temps de fou à chaque fois -_- ... Donc pour que je ne m'excuse plus à tout va et que vous ne soyez plus fâchés, je préfère changer :)**

**Merci en tout cas à toutes vos revieuw, vos mises en alerte et en auteur favori aussi, ça me touche tout ça ... Alors merci encore et pour tout !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre !**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor ...**

**Oo°oO**

**"Etre rebelle, c'est refuser l'idée que le monde est figé" ... Benoit Duteurtre**

**"L'amour est rebelle : Pas de règles, pas de lois, pas de commandements, pas de frontières, pas de barrières, donc pas de limites" ... Hélène de Fougerolles**

**"Les hommes ont peut-être découvert le feu, mais les femmes ont découverts qu'on pouvait jouer avec" ... Michael Patrick King**

**Oo°oO**

_You do not have to be good. _(Tu ne dois pas être bon.)

_You do not have to walk on your knees _(Tu ne dois pas marcher sur tes genoux)

_for a hundred miles through the desert, repenting. _(Pendant une centaine de kilomètres à travers le désert, repents-toi.)

_You only have to let the soft animal of your body _(Tu dois seulement laisser le doux animal de ton corps)

_love what it loves. _(Aimer ce qu'il aime.)

_Tell me about despair, yours, and I will tell you mine. _(Parle moi du désespoir, du tien, et je te parlerai du mien.)

_Meanwhile the world goes on. _(En attendant le monde continue de tourner.)

_Whoever you are, no matter how lonely, _(Qui que tu sois, peu importe que tu sois solitaire,)

_the world offers itself to your imagination, _(Le monde tout entier s'offre à ton imagination,)

_calls to you like the wild geese, harsh and exciting- _(t'appelle comme des oies sauvages, dures à attraper et passionantes-)

_over and over announcing your place _(A maintes reprises elles t'annoncent ta place)

_in the family of things. _(Dans l'ordre naturel des choses.)

_- Mary Oliver_

La chaleur était brûlante. Edward et moi étions dans une douche ensemble et l'air était si opaque à cause de l'humidité qu'il m'était presque difficile de respirer. La salle de bain était énorme et blanche à cause du brouillard. Je pouvais à peine voir ma propre main sur son visage.

Nous étions nus. Je voulais baisser les yeux et voir son corps dévêtu, mais l'eau chaude coulait sur mes yeux, troublant ma vision. Il me regardait fixement, totalement silencieux. Ses yeux affamés erraient sur mon corps jusqu'alors inexploré, mais je n'étais nullement embarrassée par ma nudité. J'avais comme le sentiment que j'étais à ma place. Là où j'aurai dû être depuis le début.

Je pouvais sentir la sensation d'électrisation quand ses doigts caressèrent ma peau, bien qu'il soit à plusieurs centimètres de moi. Nous étions Adam et Eve. Le fruit défendu qu'il représente, comme la pomme hors de portée, me donnait aussi l'envie de résister.

_Si cela me rend mauvaise, je m'en fiche !_

Un coup porté à la porte de la salle de bain me sortit de ma transe. Je pouvais aussi entendre un espèce de bourdonnement sourd, mais j'essayais d'ignorer tout sauf les gouttes d'eau tombaient de ses cheveux humides.

Une goutte. Deux gouttes. Trois gouttes.

Ma bouche était si sèche. Je voulais lécher les fines gouttelettes sur son visage. Une petite coula le long de son menton et je laissais échapper un gémissement. Il sourit d'un air satisfait, une fossette se formant au coin de sa bouche sur sa peau légèrement fripée et je me demandais brièvement si j'avais exprimé mon monologue intérieur à haute voix.

_Peut-il lire dans mon esprit ?_

Le bourdonnement et les coups portés à la porte se firent encore plus forts. Edward avança tout près de moi. Je pouvais à peine voir ses lèvres bouger.

_Pourquoi chuchotait-il ?_

Je me penchais en avant, tendant l'oreille pour l'entendre mais le bourdonnement était trop désagréable. Sa bouche s'ouvrit largement et je regardais à l'intérieur, passant outre la blancheur parfaite de ses dents, pour voir si le faux-bourdon provenait de sa gorge.

_Je bous littéralement là. _

Je me sentais comme légèrement délirante à cause de cette chaleur. L'eau commençait à me piquer les yeux. Je les frottais dans l'irritation profonde qui commençait à m'habiter, essayant d'éclaircir ma vision assombrie. Quand je regardais Edward de nouveau, il protégeait son visage de ses doigts.

Je voulais lui dire de ne pas se cacher de moi, mais les mots ne sortirent pas. La honte m'assaillit. Ma nudité me semblait maintenant coupable et mauvaise et je voulais me couvrir. Au lieu de cela, je tendis mes mains tremblantes vers lui et essayais de poser mes doigts sur son visage. Je savais que si je pouvais juste voir ses yeux, tout irait bien. Je serais lavée de ce sentiment de saleté tout serait l'avait et me rendrait pure grâce à son magnifique regard vert.

Je l'attirais désespérément vers moi, mais ses bras étaient immobiles, et ne bougeait pas, comme si j'essayais de déplacer du granit. Mes dents se serrèrent et grincèrent malgré la chaleur. J'avais si peur. Je tirais une dernière fois de toutes mes forces et ses mains, ainsi que son corps disparurent.

_Ce n'était plus le visage d'Edward désormais._

Ma mère apparut indistinctement sur moi et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait, semblant me parler, alors que je voyais très clairement qu'elle était en colère. C'était une fosse sans fond, noire d'encre et terrifiante. Je chancelais au bord de l'abîme, mes bras essayant de s'accrocher follement aux parois alors que j'essayais de reprendre un équilibre précaire. Je tombais en avant dans le vide, criant alors que je chutais.

Oo°oO

Je me réveillais en sursaut, m'asseyant si rapidement que je me cognais la tête fortement contre l'étagère jusque au dessus où était disposées les chaussures.

« Que Dieu bénisse l'Amérique. » Maudis-je entre mes dents, tenant mon crâne palpitant. Une fois que la pièce minuscule arrêta de tourner, je mis mes doigts sur mes oreilles et me rendit compte que le bourdonnement de mon rêve provenait du casque que je portais toujours. La musique était finie et le CD s'était arrêté. Je l'enlevais et tressaillis quand je découvris que je suais comme si j'avais revêtue une deuxième peau, qui était toute lisse. Je m'étais recouverte de mon épais parka et mes vêtements étaient imbibés de transpiration.

_Pas étonnant que tes yeux brûlaient,_ pensais-je en grognant alors que je repoussais les reliures de cheveux de devant mon visage et de devant ma bouche. _Ton corps a produit tant d'eau salée cette nuit que tu pourrais remplir la mer Egée !_

Le bruit assourdissant présent dans mon rêve recommença et j'ouvrais la porte de l'armoire, me rendant compte que la nuit était finie. Le soleil brillant du matin perçant mes rideaux aux fenêtres m'aveugla momentanément et je me frottais les yeux, encore fatiguée.

_Maintenant je sais ce qu'un ours sortant de l'hibernation doit ressentir,_ pensais-je faiblement, me soutenant d'une main sur le plancher alors que je baillais. J'appuyais comme une sauvage sur le réveil à côté de mon lit, pour ensuite entendre la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas.

« Oui ? » Croassais-je. Ma bouche semblait avoir avalée comme du caoutchouc.

Ma mère apparut sur le pas de la porte, alors qu'elle me regardait fixement. « Ton réveil sonne depuis quinze grosses minutes déjà ! » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à mon corps, son nez se plissant de dégoût. « Mais tu es couverte de sueur ! Mais par tous les saints, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans ? »

« Mes exercices ! » Répondis-je avec désinvolture, ramenant les bras sur ma poitrine une fois que je me rendis compte que la transpiration avait imbibée ma chemise de nuit blanche, devenue transparente.

_Rien de bien embarrassant dans le fait que votre mère vous surprenne au réveil d'une nuit particulièrement agitée niveau sexuel._

« Maintenant, tu as besoin d'une douche. » Exposa-t-elle sur un ton qui ne tolérait aucun refus. « Nous passerons outre la prière matinale aujourd'hui. »

Je baillais alors qu'elle tournait les talons et tapait du pied avant de quitter ma chambre. Nous n'avions jamais raté un seul matin pour les prières depuis ma pneumonie en sixième année, car même dans mon lit d'hôpital, elle me faisait me mettre à genoux et prier, alors qu'avant de m'endormir, elle me lisait des passages de la Bible. Depuis, chaque fois que je sentais le soupçon ne serait-ce que d'un retour de ma maladie, j'imaginais simplement la voix de monotone de ma mère récitant la Bible. Tous mes symptômes disparaîtraient comme par magie.

_Elle doit toujours être en colère par rapport à la nuit dernière. _

Je frissonnais d'embarras quand je me repassais la scène dans ma tête et que je me voyais réagir de manière immature. Je ne l'a détesté pas. Elle pouvait parfois m'exaspérer par ses croyances et par son humeur noire, mais elle restait ma mère et je l'aimais.

Même s'il y a des moments où j'avais envie de la tuer.

« Mère … » L'appelais-je. Le tremblement de ma voix lui fit arrêter sa descente dans les escaliers. Elle me regarda interrogativement, une main sur la rampe. Son visage semblait défait et des poches violettes cernées ses yeux. Je me demandais alors si elle avait réussit à dormir cette nuit.

Je respirais à fond et décidais de rentrer sur le droit chemin, bien que ça me tue de l'admettre. « Je suis désolée… » Dis-je, mes mains tordant dans la nervosité le tissu de ma chemise de nuit. « Je n'aurais pas dû utiliser ce ton si irrespectueux hier soir. »

_Je ne voulais pas m'excuser pour ce que j'avais dis, car j'en pensais chaque mot._

Je rencontrais ses yeux qui me fixaient intensément, mes yeux essayant de lui transmettre toute ma bonne volonté. Je pouvais être une fille respectueuse sans devoir complaire à ses idéaux peu raisonnables et adopter son comportement ridicule.

Ses traits se durcirent à la mention de notre dispute de hier soir et elle acquiesça sèchement. « Viens en bas après ta douche, je te préparais des toast à la cannelle pour le petit-déjeuner. » Me dit-elle avec hésitation.

Les toasts à la cannelle étaient un de mes mets préférés et ma mère le faisait seulement quand elle essayait vraiment d'être gentille avec moi. Elle désapprouvait la quantité astronomique de sucre qu'il y avait dedans mais je prenais son toast comme une offre de paix. C'était comme une excuse et j'étais prête à l'accepter comme il se le devait.

« Merci, ça serait super. » Murmurais-je. Un petit sourire apparut sur le coin de sa bouche mais disparut aussitôt alors qu'elle se tournait du quart, commençant à repartir. Elle se racla la gorge, ses sourcils se fronçant.

« Bon, dépêches-toi. Tu vas être en retard sinon. » Bougonna-t-elle en reprenant sa marche vers la cuisine.

Je marchais moi-même vers la salle de bain, secouant la tête d'un air piteux alors que je repensais à notre échange mère-fille « intense ». Mes pas furent plus légers qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été ses quelques dernières semaines.

_Peut-être que les choses changeaient et s'amélioraient en fin de compte ici._

Oo°oO

Je n'avais pas été capable de résister au charme des jets massant dans la douche. Une fois installée entre les murs en verre de la douche, tout ce que je fus capable de penser, ce fut le rêve dans lequel Edward était nu. Ça avait obligatoirement amené des pensées vilaines avec sa langue et ses caresses et je dû mordre presque ma lèvre pour m'empêcher de crier d'extase.

Je sprintais presque jusqu'à la cuisine mais passais par la porte arrière, trop honteuse de faire face à ma mère après mon moment de faiblesse. Je fis une pause et prit mon petit-déjeuner, avant de me diriger vers le lycée. Je priais simultanément pour ma coupable indiscrétion et pour réussir le contrôle de tout à l'heure.

Au moment où j'entrais dans le hall d'entrée de l'académie, la cloche sonna. Je dérapais au coin du couloir de biologie, entrant en collision puissamment avec Tyler Crowley, qui était debout dans la salle.

Mon manuel vola dans les airs et je regardais avec un regard horrifié mon livre voler à travers la pièce. Il atterrit lourdement sur les genoux de Laureen Mallory, qui était absorbée par sa tâche : se mettre du rouge à lèvre. Elle sursauta et cria, alors que son rouge à lèvre dérapait. Une trace rouge était visible sur toute sa joue.

La pièce était totalement silencieuse, les personnes sans doute choquées. Totalement mortifiée par ma maladresse, je tendis ma main à Tyler pour l'aider à se relever alors que je confondais en excuses. Il se frotta la tête et tressaillit quand il croisa le regard de Laureen. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il sourit de jubilation, notre collision immédiatement oubliée.

« Salut Laureen … » Commença-t-il, son ton jovial menaçant de me faire exploser de rire. « … Pourquoi tu es si sérieuse ? Déride toi ma vieille ! »

La classe commença à rire alors que je vis les yeux de Laureen ne formaient que deux fentes tellement elle était en colère alors qu'elle me regardait. Ses narines bougeaient toutes seules comme un cheval de course, alors qu'elle fouillait dans son sac et en ressortait un paquet de mouchoirs pour essuyer le rouge à lèvres de son visage, me tuant du regard.

_Si les regards pouvaient tuer, elle danserait sur ma tombe à l'heure actuelle. _

Je marchais lentement vers ma table de laboratoire, malheureusement située directement juste devant celle de Laureen et de Victoria. Je savais que je devrais probablement me sentir très mal vis-à-vis de ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais le bracelet WWJD sur mon poignet sensé me rappeler de garder une attitude semblable au Christ à tout moment. Après le supplice que ces deux garces m'avaient fait endurer, je ne pus réfréner un sourire satisfait de s'étendre sur mon visage.

_Sois agréable, Bella. Sois une adulte et comporte-toi comme tel._

« Je suis désolée, Lauren, » Marmonnais-je timidement, mettant mon sac à côté de ma chaise. « C'était vraiment un accident. Tu sais que je suis maladroite. J'ai parfois l'impression que j'ai deux pieds gauches. »

Les parties de son visage qui n'étaient pas déjà rouge virèrent au fuchsia. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour me dire sans doute sa façon de penser, Victoria posa un bras sur son poignet.

« Laureen, elle t'a dit qu'elle était désolée. Laisse courir. » Murmura-t-elle, alors que j'étais plus que choquée.

_Victoria Thomas ? Me défendant ? L'enfer venait officiellement de geler ! Tous en patins !_

Laureen dû penser comme moi face à l'attitude plus qu'étrange de Victoria, parce qu'elle retourna la tête dans sa direction si vite que je fus étonnée qu'elle ne se soit pas tordue le cou.

« Que viens-tu de dire ? » Elle mit une main sur le front de Victoria, vérifiant si elle n'avait pas de fièvre. « Tu es malade ou quelque chose comme ça ? Tu détestes Bella. »

Je blanchis quand elle dit cette phrase. Ce n'était pas exactement une nouvelle qu'elle me détestait, mais ça me faisait mal d'entendre que quelqu'un me méprisait alors qu'elle n'avait aucun motif valable.

Victoria secoua ses longs cheveux roux et gratifia Laureen d'un regard en coin que je ne pus interpréter. « Je ne déteste pas Bella. » Elle me chercha en dessous de ses longs cils et me donna un petit sourire. « Aime ton prochain et tu seras aimé en retour, pas vrai ? »

J'acquiesçais et lui rendis son sourire avec hésitation. « Oui, c'est sûr. »

Laureen haussa simplement les épaules et continua à essuyer le rouge à lèvre sur sa joue. « Si tu le dis, Vicki. »

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et je me retournais sur mon siège pour voir M. Banner me regarder fixement, les sourcils froncés. « Est-ce que tu es prêt à commencer à travailler maintenant, Bella ? » Il me fit signe en regardant ensuite la pile de papiers. « J'allais donner les feuilles du contrôle, mais ta conversation est sûrement beaucoup plus importante que n'importe lesquelles des activités ridicules que j'ai prévu aujourd'hui. »

Je rougis, virant au cramoisi. « Désolée, M. Banner. »

Il grogna en réponse et commença à passer des paquets de feuille de jeu-concours.

_Cela ne pourrait pas être plus embarrassant,_ pensais-je avec dépit, avant de m'installer sur la chaise en bois derrière ma paillasse.

Bien, c'est ce qui se serait passé en théorie. Si ma chaise avait été là où je l'avais laissé.

Alors que j'allais m'asseoir, ne regardant pas derrière moi, la chaise disparut rapidement et me m'étendit de tout mon long sur le sol sale de la salle de classe de biologie. J'étais couché là, abasourdie, regardant fixement les lumières au plafond. Ma tête me faisait mal. Je fermais les yeux et refoulais mon sentiment de honte profonde, alors que ces filles me donnaient la nausée.

Des ombres apparurent au-dessus de moi et j'ouvris les yeux pour voir Victoria et Laureen sourire d'un air satisfait. Laureen semblait plus méchante que jamais, mais c'était l'expression enchantée de Victoria qui me fit vraiment peur. Ses yeux brillaient, et un éclat rouge, quasi malveillant, me disait qu'elle en éprouvait un plaisir malsain.

_Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être si heureux de la souffrance qu'il infligeait à un autre être humain ? _Me demandais-je alors que je sentis mon estomac se tordre.

« Oups… » Minauda Victoria, le mot sortant en un sifflement reptilien. « … C'était un _accident_. »

Mes yeux suivirent la grande croix de platine accrochée autour de son cou. Elle se balançait au-dessus de moi, comme un mauvais présage.

_Pourquoi suis-je étonnée qu'elle n'ait été gentille avec moi que pour m'humilier encore plus en suivant ? Elle ne savait rien faire d'autre. C'était mon destin._

Je dû rassembler toute ma bonne volonté pour ne pas pleurer. Lauren rit sottement et je serrais les doigts en des poings serrés, mes ongles transperçant la peau de mes paumes.

_Correction : mon destin était de rester couché là, à la merci de mes tourmenteurs. Comme un essuie-pieds où elles pouvaient s'essuyer_. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et je vis le sourire de Victoria s'élargir encore plus, victorieuse. J'avais raison, elle était le diable en personne.

Je voulais répliquer.

_Reste en là, Isabella. _

J'en avais assez de ce pouvoir que ces filles avaient sur moi et ma vie. J'avais passé trop d'année à me cacher, essayant de ne pas passer par-dessus bord du bateau. Niant ce que j'étais ou ce que je voulais. Une force que je ne savais pas posséder explosa en mon fort intérieur et gonfla dans ma poitrine. Au lieu des larmes que j'aurai d'habitude versées, je commençais à rire.

Il y avait un endroit dans mon cœur que j'avais fermé à clef il y a longtemps et il s'ouvrait aujourd'hui. Je ris fortement et violement, ne me souciant pas des réactions des élèves, abasourdie par mon explosion. Les sourires de Laureen et de Victoria s'effacèrent, leurs sourcils se fronçant face à ma réaction inattendue.

Je me rendais compte que je devais passer pour une folle auprès des gens dans la classe, mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais réagir comme bon me semblait cette fois. Je voulais ne pas maîtriser ma colère, perdre le contrôle et rire insouciamment. Je voulais être ce genre de filles qui riaient au nez des gens qui voulaient la briser et l'humilier. Je voulais être capable de trouver l'humour nécessaire pour faire face à ces situations épouvantables. Mes journées à pleurer étaient révolues.

Je me levais et posais les mains sur leur table de laboratoire, me penchant en avant alors qu'elles reculaient. Mon rire s'estompa finalement et alors qu'elles me regardaient de manière abasourdie, je leur souris béatiquement.

« Vous voulez jouer ? Jouons mesdemoiselles. » Murmurais-je d'une voix doucereuse, en pinçant légèrement le mouchoir qui était collé sur la joue de Laureen tellement elle était sous le choc. « Là, mon chou. Tu avais oublié une tâche. » Je frottais grossièrement ses lèvres, effaçant le rouge à lèvres rouge de mauvais goût qu'elle mettait en tartine.

_Je voulais faire ça depuis si longtemps. Pour qui se prenait-elle au juste ! Miss America ?_

Elle continua à me regarder fixement, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc. Je jetais le mouchoir sur leur paillasse et me retournais gracieusement, lissant ma jupe alors que je m'asseyais pour prendre ma feuille de jeu-concours. En jetant un coup d'œil à ma gauche, je remarquais que Tyler Crowley me regardait en souriant, le pouce levé. Je lui souris en réponse.

Je saisis un crayon dans mon sac et commençais à répondre aux questions, sentant comme un poids oppressant quitter ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas attendre jusqu'à vendredi pour revoir Alice. Nous avions inventé quelque chose de vraiment tordu - quelque chose qui leur ferait passer l'envie de me chercher des noises à l'avenir.

_Ces greluches ne vont même pas s'apercevoir de ce qui va leur tomber sur le coin de la tête._

**Oo°oO**

**Hey hey ! Moi je sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai adoré ce chapitre pas vous ! Voir Bella se rebeller et en fait baver à Laureen et Victoria ! xD**

**J'attends vos réactions ! Gros bisous !**

**Manelor**


	12. Live my life in growing rings

**Coucou tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi oui je pète le feu mais avec toutes ses perturbations et ses grèves, pas trop le temps de traduire et d'écrire :) ... D'ailleurs en parlant d'écrire, je vais bientot publier une autre histoire s'intitulant "notre propre chemin", couple : Edward/Bella Rating M ;)**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos revieuw, ça me touche ! En effet, Bella se rebelle mais ne vous habituez pas trop lol ...**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"L'art n'est pas la vie. Il utilise la vie. L'artiste a la capacité de prendre et de transformer la vie, de manière à produire l'art" ... Audre Lorde"**

**"Si le plaisir existe, et si on peut en jouir qu'en vie, alors la vie est un bonheur" ... Giacomo Casanova**

**"La haine trouble la vie, l'amour la rend harmonieuse. La haine obscurcit la vie, l'amour la rend lumineuse" ... Marthin Luther King**

**Oo°oO**

_I live my life in growing rings _(Je vis ma vie dans de grands cercles)_  
that move out over the things around me. _(Et cela se ressent sur les choses autour de moi.)_  
Perhaps I'll never complete the last, _(Peut-être que je ne terminerai jamais le dernier,)_  
but that's what I mean to try. _(Mais j'ai bien l'intention d'essayer.)

_I'm circling around God, around the ancient tower, _(Je tourne autour de Dieu, autour de la vieille tour,)  
_and I've been circling for thousands of years; _(Et j'ai tourné pendant des milliers d'années;)  
_and I still don't know: am I a falcon, _(Et je ne sais toujours pas : Suis-je un faucon,)  
_a storm _(Une tempête)  
_or a great song. _(Ou une chanson géniale.)

Les quelques heures qui suivirent le cours de Biologie, Laureen et Victoria m'avaient heureusement évité comme la peste, mangeant au campus avec le Révérend Mallory. Je me laissais retomber mollement sur une chaise à ma table de déjeuner habituelle, ayant déjà envie que la journée de cours se termine. Jessica vit mon visage malheureux et essaya de me soutirer des informations sur l'incident. Je l'ai regardé alors fixement et elle a baissé les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle change de sujet et parte sur des choses moins … conflictuelles.

« Tu as un prétendant pour le bal de Forks ? » Demanda-t-elle, mordant dans son énorme sandwich d'œufs mayonnaise et salade. Je concentrais mon regard sur la pomme que j'avais entre les mains, comme si je n'avais pas entendu la phrase de Jessica. Ça me faisait avoir mal à l'estomac. La regarder manger était comme regarder un porc affamé ruminer devant sa gamelle.

Je pensais à Edward avec sa voiture chère, ses amis cool et sa mauvaise attitude façon Bad boy et je souris à la pensée de lui, m'accompagnant au bal de l'académie de mon lycée. Il me ferait probablement une crise cardiaque si je l'invitais à ce genre de fête dénuée d'intérêt. « Non, Jessica. Tu sais que je n'aime pas trop ces choses. »

Mike choisit ce moment particulièrement intense pour signaler sa présence. Je tuais Jessica d'un regard, sachant exactement où la conversation était sur le point d'être menée. Elle me sourit en réponse, des morceaux de salades coincés entre les dents. Je m'emportais et pestais contre elle intérieurement, vraiment pas d'humeur de régler les problèmes d'amour affectifs de Mike.

Je savais comment il maniait gauchement les mots, et j'eus soudain une idée brillantissime. « Mike, as-tu une cavalière pour le bal de Forks ? »

Il secoua lentement la tête, une rougeur s'installant sur ses joues jusque dans son cou. Il se passa un doigt sur le col de sa chemise scolaire et tira grossièrement sur sa cravate, suffocant presque. « Est-ce que c'est moi ou il fait chaud ici ? » Glapit-il, desserrant sa cravate. « Je pense que le climatiseur doit être cassé ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

J'attendis que Jessica prendre une autre bouffée de son sandwich avant de me lancer. « Et bien, je pense que tu devrais demander à Jessica. Elle n'a pas de cavalier encore, elle non plus. »

Elle s'étrangla avec son sandwich et je lui donnais de petites tapes dans le dos, feignant d'être inquiète. « Ça va, Jess ? Je suis sûre que tu aimerais aller avec lui au bal. »

Mike me regarda moi, puis Jessica sûrement embarrassé par la tournure brusque des évènements. « Jessica, veux-tu venir au bal avec moi et être ma cavalière ? »

Sa bouche toujours pleine de sandwich, elle tendit la main avec hâte pour prendre une serviette et je lui en tendis une, en un geste limite théâtral. Je lui donnais un sourire innocent quand elle me montra ses dents, comme pour me demander si elle n'avait rien entre les dents. « Bien sur qu'elle est d'accord. Vous ferez un très beau couple, Mike. Je suis sûre que vous allez très bien vous amuser tous les deux. »

Il rougit encore plus face à mon éloge et se retourna vers Jessica, qui essayait d'avaler à la hâte son sandwich. « Génial. Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle pourrait m'y conduite, donc je peux gérer le fait de t'y déposer toi aussi. Tu n'as pas choisis ta robe encore ? On peut y aller ensemble après les cours si tu veux ? »

Les yeux de Jessica s'écarquillèrent quand elle entendit le mot « Mère » et je refoulais mon éclat de rire. « Bien, je vais vous laisser régler les détails les tourtereaux. » Dis-je, rangeant à la hâte mes affaires et quittant la cafétéria. Les heures passées dans la salle informatique valaient vraiment le regard terrifié de Jessica quand je les avais laissé tous les deux. J'avais tué deux oiseaux avec une pierre judicieusement lancée.

Je marchais dans le hall, croquant dans ma pomme.

_Etre mauvaise envers certaines personnes qui ne méritaient que ça me faisait me sentir bien bizarrement. _

Oo°oO

L'attente jusqu'à vendredi était interminable. Je passai tout mon jeudi à écouter le CD et à relire la lettre d'Edward, ravie et terrifiais d'imaginer ce qui se passerait quand je le reverrai.

_Essayera-t-il et m'embrassera ? Et s'il pensait que c'était une erreur ? Et s'il m'avait embrassé parce qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi ?_

Je me forçais à abandonner mon monologue intérieur pathétique et je me concentrais sur ce que je parlerai avec Alice quand je la verrai. Tristement, elle était la seule personne que je pouvais qualifié d'amie – à part Angela et Rosalie - que j'avais rencontrées en dix-sept ans. Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais compter sur quelqu'un à l'école. Je savais qu'il serait probablement dur de rester avec Alice à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque parce que ma mère n'aimait pas vraiment que je fréquente des personnes qui ne faisaient pas parti de l'Académie. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas réprimer le bonheur qui montait telle une boule d'énergie en moi à la pensée d'avoir une véritable amie avec qui je pourrais partager mes pensées les plus secrètes et mes sentiments. Alice était une personne avec qui je pensais pouvoir faire tout ça. J'espérais que je ne serais pas déçue.

Au moment où la cloche sonna le vendredi soir, j'étais à bout de nerfs. Laureen et Victoria m'embêtaient de nouveau et Jessica ne me parlait pas après mon coup du déjeuner. Je n'étais pas vraiment bouleversée pour être honnête. C'était la première fois depuis des années que j'avais calme et paix à l'école. La dernière fois que j'avais ressentie une telle liberté, c'était quand Jessica avait eu une angine streptococcique il y a trois ans et qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler. Je savourais cette tranquillité.

Le ciel sombre correspondait à mon humeur alors que je me dépêchais d'arriver à la bibliothèque. Je rentrais à peine dans la pièce que les nuages devinrent orageux, noir et que la tempête ne se déclenche. La bibliothèque était exceptionnellement calme en raison du mauvais temps et je décidais de profiter de l'accalmie en allant chercher le bureau où était entreposé les livres que les clients rapportaient près du bureau à l'entré. Normalement j'aurai utilisé mon temps libre pour aller voir Mademoiselle Angela, mais je me sentais toujours offensée de comment elle m'avait congédiée quand j'avais voulu qu'elle me donne des informations sur Edward.

_Tous ces mystères devenaient franchement ennuyants. Dans un avenir proche Angela Lansbury marchera et tournera au coin de la rue pour aller à la bibliothèque, et je pense que la prochaine fois que vous me verrez, c'est parce que je plaiderai coupable pour meurtre._

« Bonjour, Bella, » Me dit M. Jasper, arrivant avec une pile de feuilles impressionnantes. « Tu te sens mieux aujourd'hui ? »

Je rougis, me souvenant de ma « maladie » de mercredi. Des battements de cœur anormalement rapide à cause d'Edward. « Beaucoup mieux, M. Jasper. » Je regardais dans la salle de lecture et fronçais les sourcils, confuse. « Que faites-vous ici aujourd'hui ? Mlle Angela s'occupe toujours de la lecture ou des formulaires le vendredi. »

Il sourit en grimaçant et haussa les épaules. « Elle a appelé pour dire qu'elle serait malade aujourd'hui, donc je lui ais dis que je la remplacerai. » Quand ma bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc, il acquiesça, compréhensif. « Je sais. Je pense que la dernière fois qu'elle a appelé pour dire qu'elle était malade, c'était parce que son chien était mort, et même là elle avait travaillé pendant une demi-journée. » Il se passa les doigts dans ses cheveux et me fit un clin d'œil. « Je suis sûr que nous nous débrouillerons parfaitement bien tous ensemble bien qu'elle ne soit pas là, pas vrai ? »

Je regardais ses yeux noisette scintiller, alors qu'un sourire embellissait son visage, alors que je me demandais pour la millionième fois pourquoi quelqu'un de si gentil et de si beau tenait absolument à faire la conversation avec moi. « Bien sûr que nous allons nous débrouiller. C'est un jour calme et nous avons assez de bras aujourd'hui pour … »

Tout à coup, les portes à la bibliothèque s'ouvrirent brusquement, alors qu'un Edward trempé entrait. Sur ses talons, il y avait Alice qui lui donnait de grands coups avec son parapluie. Les gouttes de pluies éclaboussaient le plancher à chaque fois qu'elle levait la main.

« Edward, par ici. » Dis-je finalement, alors que je me battais contre l'envie de me cacher derrière le bureau à son arrivée. Mon anxiété disparut rapidement alors que je rigolais quand je vis Alice le frapper maintenant avec son sac à main designer trempé.

« Alice, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » Hurla-t-il, levant les bras pour tenter de parer les coups futurs. « C'est juste un peu d'eau. Par l'enfer, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais fondre ! »

« Juste un peu d'eau ? Juste _un peu d'eau_ ? » Cria-t-elle en lui donnant un grossier coup de pied dans le derrière. « Cette averse on dirait les chutes du Niagara. Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'ais fais marcher jusqu'ici ! » Elle indiqua ses bottes en cuir de la main, alors que l'eau coulait sur le tapis de l'entrée. « Tu as totalement ruiné mes chaussures. Je vais te tuer ! » Alice lui envoya un autre coup de pied et Edward esquiva en sautant vers l'avant. Elle tomba en arrière, ce qui fit un splash.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Glapis-je en courant vers elle pour voir si tout allait bien. À ma surprise, M. Jasper couru plus vite que moi. Il se mit à genoux sur le plancher humide, ne se souciant pas de son costume et releva Alice.

« As-tu mal à la tête ? » Murmura-t-il en promenant ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts, essayant de voir un quelconque signe de trauma. « Je détesterais l'idée que quelqu'un se soit blessé dans ma bibliothèque. »

Alice le regarda fixement, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle le regardait, choquée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne sortit. Finalement elle secoua simplement la tête, ses joues se colorant.

« Pour la première fois de sa vie, Alice reste muette devant quelqu'un. Je ne pensais plus cela possible. » Edward lui sourit alors qu'il la regardait, ruinant ce moment magique. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et secoua la tête, l'eau atterrissant sur Alice. Quand elle se rappela que ses jambes marchaient toujours, il s'esquiva rapidement et flâna jusqu'au bureau à l'entrée.

« Je me demandais toujours à quoi ça ressemblait deux enfants issue de mêmes parents. » Murmurais-je sèchement, regardant Alice regarder méchamment son frère avant de reporter son attention sur Mr. Jasper. Il l'aida doucement à se lever et l'escorta jusqu'au bureau. Ses yeux restèrent scotchés sur son visage durant tout le trajet.

« Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas la mienne pour voir ? » Réfuta Edward, reposant négligemment sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil. J'essayais d'ignorer les gouttelettes d'eau coulant sur sa mâchoire, qui me rappelaient mon rêve de l'autre nuit.

_Un rêve où nous étions tous les deux nus. _

L'humidité de sa peau intensifiait son arome alors que j'imaginais son haleine de menthe poivrée envahir ma bouche lors d'un autre baiser. Il me sourit, inconscient de mon propre combat alors que ma libido faisait rage. La blancheur nacrée de ses dents m'aveugla et j'essayais de rester concentrée sur notre conversation.

_Attendez, de quoi parlions-nous ?_

« Une sœur à vendre, une sœur à vendre, » Raillais-je, m'enregistrant dans l'ordinateur et prenant les feuilles que Mr. Jasper avaient posé sur le bureau. Me concentrer sur le travail me semblait une bonne manière de tenir mes pensées salaces à distance comme l'envie de voir sa bouche voyager dans mon cou…

« Une pleurnicheuse et espionne petite sœur à vendre ! » Dit Edward, continuant ma phrase d'avant et terminant la poésie. Il rit face à mon expression horrifiée.

« Tu connais Shel Silverstein ? » Demandais-je, sidérée de voir qu'il était capable de réciter, mot pour mot, une de mes poésies d'enfance préférées. J'avais eu un penchant pour toutes les choses un minimum drôle quand j'étais enfant, probablement en raison du fait que ma vie familiale était morne.

« Oui, Bella. Crois-le ou pas, j'ai un cerveau et il marche très bien. Je ne suis pas totalement idiot non plus. » Le bout de ses doigts tapotant le sommet des feuilles que je venais de reposer trahissait son indifférence feinte.

_Bravo, Bella. Tu viens de le vexer. _

Je mis une main sur son bras et souffla un bon coup. « Je ne pense pas que tu es un idiot… » Je fis une pause, cherchant les mots justes pour retranscrire ce que je voulais dire. « Je pense que tu es une énigme. »

Quand il me regarda avec des yeux interrogatifs, je baissais les miens et nettoyais l'eau sur le comptoir. Je continuais rapidement sur ma lancée. « Chaque fois je pense t'avoir cerné, tu me déroutes et remets en cause tout ce que je pensais avoir trouvé. » J'étais énervée par toutes ses "qualités mystérieuses". « Tu jures comme un marin, mais tu enseignes à des enfants à jouer du piano. Tu portes de bottines de rock façon punk mais tu m'écris une lettre et tu travailles dans une bibliothèque. En plus de ça, tu sembles t'y connaître suffisamment assez en littérature d'enfant pour en réciter un vers précis de mémoire. » Je jouais avec la souris à côté de l'ordinateur, embarrassée par ce que je venais de dire. Je savais cependant que ma curiosité dépassait mon anxiété. « Tu es un mystère, Edward. Et je veux apprendre à te connaître. »

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil en biais et je remarquais que sa tête s'était rapprochée de la mienne pendant mon discours. Il était près assez pour que je n'ais qu'à me pencher pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_Je le voulais, je le voulais vraiment. Mauvais._

Au lieu de cela, je me raclais la gorge et me levais, disposée à être et à me comporter comme une jeune fille convenable. Je savais que je pouvais l'être quand je le voulais.

« Bon … » Je m'arrêtais maladroitement, retirant brusquement ma main de son avant bras avant de pointer du doigt le chariot. « Si tu veux régler quelques petites choses ici, je pense que je vais aller voir ce que fais ta sœur. » Je me retournais et marchais en hâte vers le hall, sentant ses yeux me transpercer alors que je tournais au coin d'une rangée de livres.

Je m'effondrais alors contre le mur, mes jambes ne me soutenant plus.

_Qui savait que les personnes pouvaient devenir aussi faibles au niveau des genoux sous le coup de l'émotion ?_

Oo°oO

Je me relevais du sol et allais voir ce que faisait Alice, convaincue que je venais de passer pour une cruche totale. Je marchais jusqu'au bureau de M. Jasper et frappais à la porte avant d'entrer. La pièce était vraiment éclairée et je dus me mettre les mains devant les yeux pour discerner les deux personnes dedans.

Alice faisait face à M. Jasper sur le canapé. Ses jambes étaient courbées et pliaient dessous ses genoux alors que je le vis délicatement prendre un mouchoir et essuyer les gouttes de pluie de son visage et qui coulaient dans son cou. Aucun des deux ne parlait, se contentant de se regarder dans les yeux. Je ressentais comme l'impression que je venais d'interrompre un moment extrêmement intime et j'en fus immédiatement contrite.

« Désolée, » Marmonnais-je alors que je souhaitais plus que tout au monde revenir au bureau avec Edward plutôt que d'être dans cette situation plus qu'embarrassante. Au moins avec Edward, l'embarras était seulement à sens unique. Je ne savais pas si je devais parler ou m'en aller.

Alice ne sembla pas déroutée par mon interruption. « Oh, Bella ! Jasper m'aidait juste à nettoyer. Est-ce qu'il n'est pas merveilleux ? » Elle lui sourit doucement alors que je regardais avec stupéfaction Mr. Jasper rougir à son compliment.

« Ce n'était rien du tout, Alice. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider. » Son accent du sud était manifestement plus prononcé et je dus retenir un rire alors que je l'imaginais ôter son chapeau de cow-boy pour la saluer avec courtoisie.

_Ouais, et elle c'est Scarlett O'hara. _

« Bon, Jasper … » Plaisantais-je, en oubliant exprès le « Monsieur ». Cette Alice avait si commodément oublié, « … si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je vous kidnappe Alice pendant quelques minutes. »

Il fit une moue quand je lui dis ces mots, comme si le priver d'Alice lui brisait le cœur.

Alice eut pitié de lui et tapota sa main doucement. « Je reviendrai te voir plus tard, idiot. Bella et moi avons besoin de parler toutes les deux. » Elle me saisit par le coude avant que nous ne disparaissions du bureau. Je la suivis dans le hall et nous nous asseyions à une table non loin, moi faisant dos à la pièce principale où était Edward.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? » Demandais-je, extrêmement embarrassée par l'attitude de Mr. Jasper et d'Alice.

Elle s'affala sur une chaise non loin de moi et releva la tête, me regardant avec des yeux innocents. « Qu'est-ce que c'était quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, simulant la confusion.

WOW, et elle était capable de feindre l'indifférence après une prise en flagrant délit ? Je pourrais probablement apprendre quelques petites choses d'Alice…

Je reniflais et me plaçais devant elle. « Hum … Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces gestes tout mignon tout plein quand je suis rentrée à l'improviste dans le bureau ? »

Alors qu'elle regardait silencieusement ses ongles, je continuais sur ma lancée. « Vous vous faisiez des yeux de merlan frit alors que j'avais l'impression que vous alliez vous embrasser, comme si vous étiez sur le point d'échanger vos bagues de mariage ! » J'arrêtais de la taquiner, me rappelant soudainement un fait important.

« Alice » Demandais-je, mon ton soudain sérieux, « … Est-ce que M. Jasper n'est pas trop vieux pour toi ? »

J'insistais cette fois sur le « Monsieur ». Je la mettais sur la piste de mon interrogation.

Au lieu de se mettre en colère contre moi, elle haussa simplement les épaules et sourit. « Il a vingt-quatre ans, Bella. Donc seulement six ans d'écart, ce n'est pas énorme non plus. »

J'arquais les sourcils à sa réponse désinvolte. « Sait-il quel âge tu as ? » Je ne voyais pas Mr. Jasper s'impliquait dans une relation avec une fille de dix-sept ans.

Alice tritura l'attache de son sac à main, évitant mes yeux. « J'ai peut-être dit que j'étais la grande sœur d'Edward. » Quand je ris, elle fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant. « Hey ! Je suis plus vieille que lui de deux minutes ! »

« Et tu as l'habitude d'avoir des rendez-vous avec des hommes ayant la vingtaine ? » Demandais-je, ne me sentant pas totalement rassurée par sa réponse. Je n'étais jamais sortie avec un homme pour un rendez-vous, et je ne savais pas ce qu'aimaient les hommes, mais je décidais de jouer ma carte tout de même.

« Je ne sors pas d'habitude, en réalité » Avoua-t-elle, en posant sa tête sur la table. « Je passe tout mon temps libre avec Edward et Jake, qui est si impressionnant qu'aucun garçon ne m'a jamais approché. » Elle me regarda fixement, d'un air menaçant. « Si tu dis à mon frère ce que je viens de te dire, je te tuerai dans ton sommeil. »

Je mis mes mains devant moi dans la défaite et souris. « Tu es le patron, Alice. »

Elle rit, ses yeux étincelant joyeusement. « Bon, assez de commérages sur les hommes présents dans cette bibliothèque. De quoi voulais-tu discuter avec moi au juste ? »

Je jetais un coup d'œil dans toute la pièce pour voir que personne ne nous écoutait et me penchais vers elle. « J'ai un problème avec des filles à l'école. » Quand elle afficha une moue perplexe, je fis une pause et essaya de clarifier mes pensées complexes. « Ça fait plusieurs années qu'elles me rendent la vie impossible et je veux leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. J'ai pensé peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider. »

Alice tendit les mains et les prit dans les siennes, le visage sérieux. « Bella, tu as envie qu'elles se fassent lyncher ? Je connais quelques personnes qui pourront le faire avec plaisir. »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit dans le choc et elle rit, secouant la tête face à ma totale naïveté. « Tu es tellement crédule. C'est mignon. » Se penchant en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise, elle croisa les jambes gracieusement, la bouche se tordant en une moue sadique. « Je peux certainement t'aider, mais ça va prendre beaucoup plus de temps que nous n'en avons aujourd'hui. Demain tu viens chez moi ! »

J'étais certaine que ma mère ne me laisserait jamais aller dans la maison des Cullen, même sans connaître le passé plus que tumultueux d'Edward. Il y avait aussi le fait que mon père ferait sûrement une crise cardiaque quand il apprendrait que je traînais avec un garçon aussi peu fréquentable, et dont il m'avait mis en garde. « Je ne pense pas, Alice. Ma mère ne me laisse jamais sortir les week-ends. »

Elle me fit des yeux de biche et bouda. « Allez s'il te plaît ? » Alors qu'elle vit que j'hésitais, elle sorti l'attirail de guerre. « Ne va pas me faire croire que cela n'a pas un rapport avec Edward je sais que tu mentirais ! »

Je rougis, plissant ma jupe embarrassée. Il était vraiment dur pour moi d'admettre que j'étais prête à changer du tout au tout pour plaire à un garçon.

Mais quelle meilleure façon de percer ses secrets qu'en me faisant inviter chez lui ?

« D'accord. » Dis-je finalement, me demandant toujours par quel Diable de l'Enfer j'allais faire accepter cette folie à ma mère.

Oo°oO

Je discutais avec Alice pendant quelques minutes avant de me réprimander mentalement et de me mettre au travail. J'errais dans la bibliothèque, lisant quelques livres ou quelques étiquettes sur les étagères, jusqu'à ce que je trouve finalement Edward. Il était dans un coin reculé dans la salle de lecture, près du chariot des romans non-romanesque.

_Faire une pause pouvait s'apparenter à ça parfois,_ pensais-je avec amusement. Il avait réussi à y chiper un nouveau magazine et était totalement absorbé. La pile géante des livres qu'il devait ranger avant de partir était devant lui alors qu'il était appuyé de manière indolente sur celui-ci.

« Tu travailles trop dur ou tu ne peux plus marcher ? » Demandais-je en me saisissant du magazine. Je roulais des yeux quand je vis le titre écrit un gros : « Pimpin' ain't easy : le Guide de l'Excellence par Baller. »

L'absurdité des hommes et leurs magazines de filles.

Il me sourit en réponse et s'appuya légèrement contre l'étagère derrière lui. « Quoi ? Je l'ai trouvé dans les articles. » Il mit les mains dans les poches de son jeans, soulevant à l'aide de son pied la pile de livre en bas dans le chariot. Il se pencha légèrement à droite et il rit alors que je me dépêchais de stabiliser les livres.

Je pointais du doigt la femme insuffisamment vêtue sur la couverture brillante. « Bien sûr, je suis sûre que … » Je fis une pause, me penchant pour lire le nom de la femme en question « … Megan Fox a ici des choses très perspicaces à dire sur la politique et les efforts humanitaires déployés dans les pays du Tiers-Monde. »

Il haussa les épaules, amusé. « Et beh, j'ai appris qu'elle a un tatouage représentant Marilyn Monroe sur son avant-bras et qu'elle n'aime pas les personnes autoritaires, ni les personnalités qui ont du pouvoir. »

Je découvris le menton, septique. « Hum ... C'est bizarre mais j'entends comme des sous-entendu pas très net dans le fond de ta phrase, je me trompe ? »

Edward sourit d'une manière suggestive, une main sur l'ourlet de son t-shirt blanc. « Quoi, le tatouage ? Ce n'est pas Marilyn Monroe, si c'est ce que vous vous demandiez. » Ses bouts du doigt remontèrent le tissu sur son estomac, me donnant le plaisir de voir le plus beau corps taillé en V que je n'avais jamais vu. Je le regardais fixement, presque en salivant, alors qu'il ôtait sa chemise en l'a passant par-dessus sa tête. Ses muscles ondulèrent alors qu'il se contorsionnait pour enlever sa chemise, me donnant une pleine vue de tous ses muscles de dos en action. « Tu vois ? Rien d'aussi collant et voyant qu'un tatouage de Marilyn. C'est mon emprunte familiale. »

_Un torse d'homme nu. Cd n'était pas comme sur ces couvertures de roman à l'eau de rose devant lesquelles je reste toujours bouche bée. J'avais vraiment le torse d'un homme devant moi. Oh Dieu qu'il était beau._

« Edward, » Sifflais-je, en me sortant in-extremis de ma sensation de flottement. J'attrapais les bords de sa chemise et essayais de la faire descendre sur son torse. « Tu ne peux pas te trimbaler torse nu dans une bibliothèque ! »

« Et _toi_ le pourrais-tu ? » Me demanda-t-il avec espièglerie. Il me prit mes mains et les posa sur sa peau chaude.

Mon souffle devint haletant. _S'il te plaît, Dieu, c'est trop de tentation pour que je puisse y résister_. J'essayais de sortir de cet embarrassement fort gênant, mes ongles griffant involontairement son torse. Il siffla, appréciatif, ses yeux s'obscurcissant.

J'étais mortifiée. Au-delà de l'embarras.

Je l'avais complètement allumé.

_J'en avais assez de tout analyser !_

Mes doigts prirent comme vie alors que je saisissais le tee-shirt d'Edward, m'accrochant à son cou. Je le tirais vers moi pour réclamer un baiser.

_Une fois dans ma vie, je veux juste ressentir quelque chose que je veux, sans que je me demande si cela est bon ou mauvais._

Il grogna de surprise avant de se reprendre et d'entourer ma taille de ses mains puissantes. Je m'abandonnais au crochet de ses lèvres lisses si douces sur les miennes. Ses mains se déplacèrent jusqu'à mes fesses qu'il serra grossièrement et je gémis sous la sensation en entrouvrant la bouche, lui permettant d'y insérer sa langue. Il prit le contrôle du baiser, sa langue faisant glissant comme de la soie sur ma langue. Son arome épicé était étouffante et je ne voulais rien de plus que de lécher sa peau pâle.

_Pourquoi pas ? Prend et obtient ce que tu désires._

Mon corps continua, comme sur pilote automatique. J'avais complètement perdue le contrôle de moi-même, alors que j'avais l'impression que j'étais moi-même spectatrice de ce que faisait une autre personne sur le corps d'Edward. Quelqu'un qui était hardi et insouciant et qui savait comme rendre fou un homme sans avoir au préalable essayer avec un autre.

Mes doigts, semblables à des plumes, passèrent dans ses cheveux et les serrèrent fermement. Je lui penchais de force la tête en arrière, exposant ainsi son cou à mon regard avide. Si j'avais eu des doutes quant à savoir s'il avait aussi bon goût qu'il sentait bon, ils furent immédiatement balayés quand je léchais son cou, sur toute la longueur de sa gorge, remontant jusqu'à son oreille.

« Hum ... » Murmurais-je. « Tu as aussi bon goût que tu sens bon. »

Mon monologue intérieur venait de se terminer en paroles sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Je serais normalement horrifiée par ce que je venais de dire, mais d'une drôle de manière, je m'en fichais carrément. Toutes mes inhibitions sexuelles volaient en éclat. Elles étaient sans doute allées prendre une année sabbatique en Tahiti, bien que je m'en fiche un peu aussi. Tout que je savais, c'était que je voulais son corps contre le mien, sa bouche sur la mienne, et encore plus … Toujours plus de lui.

Les ondulations dévergondées de mon corps firent durcir mes mamelons alors qu'ils ne faisaient que se frotter contre le torse d'Edward. Ses lèvres laissèrent des baisers chastes le long de la peau délicate de ma mâchoire, m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. Une de ses mains remonta pour câliner ma poitrine par-dessus le tissu mince de mon pull-over. Son pouce caressa le sommet de mon sein droit et j'haletais sous la sensation nouvelle pour moi. Ma peau était presque électrique.

« Je me sens vraiment bien. » Chuchotais-je dans son cou. Un grognement se fit entendre dans la pièce, provenant du fond du torse d'Edward. Je me sentis tout de suite mouiller encore plus.

La partie en dessous de mon ventre se liquéfia sur place. Une pile de livres tomba au sol alors qu'il poussait le chariot un peu plus loin pour le mettre à la verticale. En me prenant comme si je ne pesais rien, il me mit sur le chariot vide. Il m'attira à lui, m'écartant les jambes de manière possessive, comme si elles lui appartenaient et que c'était l'endroit légitime où il était à ce moment-là. Il s'appuya contre moi, sa bouche chaude couvrant la mienne une fois de plus.

Ses paumes calleuses remontèrent ma jupe jusqu'à la taille. Je pouvais sentir la manifestation de son désir pointer contre le tissu humide de mon sous-vêtement. En prenant mes cuisses nues et tremblantes entre ses mains, il se balança en avant, rencontrant mes hanches me faisant haleter de désir. Je tremblais alors que des étincelles semblaient comme imploser dans mon corps.

_Beh mince alors Bella chérie, c'est encore mieux que le plaisir solitaire sous la douche ça ! _

La couture de son jean frottait contre moi d'une façon quasi orgasmique. Chaque poussée lente de ses hanches m'emmenait tout près de l'expulsion parfaite de ma tension sexuelle. Il était lent, trop lent, apparentant cela plus à de la torture que du plaisir.

Alors que je sentais le début d'un orgasme explosif poindre dans mon corps, Edward se retira brusquement. Il regarda attentivement le couloir, la tête penchée sur le côté. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche lui demander pourquoi par tous les saints réunis il s'était arrêté, il mit une main sur ma bouche, me faisant taire. Mon corps lui criait de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé, j'étais trop près du gouffre maintenant.

« Chut … » Chuchota-t-il, tendant le cou pour voir derrière les piles de livres. « Je pense que j'ai entendu quelque chose. »

« Mhph ? » Marmonnais-je derrière ses doigts, toujours autant étourdie qu'il y a quelques secondes par notre rencontre. La sensation tangible que j'avais ressentie quelques secondes auparavant se transformaient en plaisir douloureux. Mes fesses me faisaient mal aussi, mais je supposais que cela devait être encore pire pour ce chariot qui devait supporter mon poids.

_Le chariot à livre. Je suis assise comme une fille facile sur un chariot à livres !_

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je réalisais, horrifiée, en descendant d'un bond du chariot. Je remis à la hâte mes vêtements et je plissais légèrement l'ourlet de ma jupe alors que Mme. Price, une de nos clientes les plus fidèles, montrait le bout de son nez au coin du couloir. Elle me fit peur et je réussis à peine à retenir un cri d'horreur face à son irruption importune.

« Un de vous deux ne pourraient pas venir régler mes achats s'il vous plait ? Il n'y a personne au bureau et je dois rentrer à la maison avant qu'il ne commence à pleuvoir de nouveau. » Elle sourit de manière bienveillante, totalement inconsciente de la presque pornographie de notre position.

Je passais donc d'un embarras monstre pour rentrer dans le royaume de l'humiliation totale.

_Une vieille dame t'a presque vu nue Isabella !_ Cette fois ma voix intérieure me faisait penser à ma mère. Mon souffle se raréfia et je commençais à hyper ventiler.

_Que venais-je de faire ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas me contrôler quand il est dans les parages ?_

« Je … Heu … » Bégayais-je, incapable de former une pensée cohérente.

« Bien sûr, M'dame, » M'interrompit Edward sans à-coups. Son ton ne trahissait pas même une infime partie de ce qu'on venait à peine de faire. « Quelqu'un viendra vous aider dans quelques instants. » Il lui envoya son sourire angélique et elle rougit, complètement charmée.

Il peut même faire du charme et gagner avec une femme qui pourrait être sa grand-mère, pensais-je, essayant toujours de régler ma respiration sur la sienne.

« Merci mon cher. » Roucoula-t-elle, m'ignorant complètement. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Il était beau comme un diable. Elle tourna les talons et alla en des pas hésitants jusqu'au bureau à l'entrée, nous laissant seuls une fois de plus.

« C'était incroyablement maladroit, » Marmonnais-je, essayant de désamorcer la situation avec humour, échouant misérablement. Je m'agenouillais alors et me penchais pour ramasser les livres par terre, en les remettants sur le chariot. Quand Edward ne répondit pas à ma raillerie, je relevais les yeux pour le regarder.

Il se dressa devant moi, tel un Dieu grec, une expression étrange sur le visage. « Quoi ? » Demandais-je, me sentant soudain peu attrayant et très confuse. « Ai-je quelque chose sur le visage ? »

« Pas encore. » Rétorqua-t-il fermement et je me rendis alors compte de la situation : Moi à genoux devant son pénis. Je me redressais alors rapidement, ma tête frappant les étagères à livre derrière moi.

« Tu ne vas pas aider Mme. Price ? » Ma voix tremblait alors que j'essayais d'ordonner ma touffe de cheveux et que je tentais de lisser les plies de ma jupe. « Tu es beaucoup plus doué que moi apparemment sur ce coup. J'ai presque crié comme une folle quand elle est arrivée dans le couloir, elle doit avoir peur de moi. »

Il secoua la tête dans l'incrédulité totale. « Bella, si mon pénis ne me faisait pas si mal en ce moment, je te jure que je trouverai la situation terriblement hilarante. »

Je regardais en bas et voyais en effet une bosse assez conséquente dans son pantalon. « Oh mon … » Glapis-je en écarquillant les yeux. Je regardais fixement son pénis, nullement intimidée, alors que nous nous enfermions dans un silence abasourdi.

_Cela ne peut pas être ce que je pense que cela est. Il n'y a aucune raison que cette chose … soit aussi grosse et grande. Aucune chance !_

« Bella. » Sa voix rauque me tira de mes pensées obscènes, mes yeux se fixant aux siens. Je rougis, confuse d'avoir regardé si intensément son érection plus qu'évidente. Ses mains saisirent le chariot à livres, ses articulations blanchissantes « Va-y. »

J'acquiesçais rapidement, courant presque plus que je ne marchais vers le bureau où Mme. Price m'attendait.

**Oo°oO**

**J'ai adoré ce chapitre, don't you ? lol ... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Gros gros bisous!**

**Manelor**


	13. Pour toujours

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolée pour le contretemps de la dernière fois, mais je fais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire. Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui me laissent des revieuw, ça me fait chaud au coeur ... Alors merci, merci ...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres ! Je sais que vous avez été nombreuses à aimer ce rapprochement entre Edward et Bella et ça va encore plus s'accentuer dans les prochains chapitres, mais pour le reste je préfère garder la surprise!**

**Gros bisous**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Quelqu'un a essayé de me dire 'garde là pour toujours', c'est le 'toujours' qui me pose un problème" ... Robert Pattinson, Remember me**

**"Il y a toujours un peu de folie dans l'amour, mais il y a toujours un peu de raison dans la folie" ... Frederic Nietzsche**

**"Pourquoi toujours attendre une occasion meilleure et se réserver ? Le meilleur est toujours présent, on le gaspille à force de se préserver" ... Jacqueline Dupuy**

**Oo°oO**

_You said you'd _(Tu dis que tu)_  
never fall down _(Ne tombe jamais)_  
the stairs again,_ (Des marches encore,_  
__so I tripped you, _(Et je te laisse,)_  
to remind you_ (Te rappeler)_  
there is no way _(Qu'il n'y a pas de façon)_  
to control your _(De contrôler ta)_  
destiny as long_ (Destiné tant que)_  
as I hold you _(Je m'accroche à toi)_  
back, and that's _(En retour, et ça)_  
why I flew away, _(C'est pourquoi je me suis envolée)_  
giving you time _(En te prenant du temps)_  
to escape until _(Pour m'échapper jusqu'à ce que)_  
it was time for _(Ce soit l'heure pour)_  
us to meet _(Que nous nous rencontriions)_  
again, and we _(Encore, et nous)_  
will meet again, _(Nous rencontrerons encore,)_  
over and over. _(Encore et encore.)

- Jason Flatowicz_  
_

La bibliothèque grouilla d'activité durant les heures qui suivirent ce petit « incident », interrompant encore davantage nos têtes-à-têtes à Edward et à moi. Alice s'était proposée pour rester pendant la soirée pour aider et Mr. Jasper l'a suivait partout dans la bibliothèque comme un chien transit d'amour. Ça aurait été drôle si cela ne m'avait pas semblé si bizarre. Je n'étais pas habituée à le voir exprimer autant d'émotions, surtout quand celles-ci se voyaient sur son visage. Je l'avais classé comme étant une des personnes les plus stoïques que je connaissais. Quand Alice lui fit une plaisanterie sentimentale pendant la fermeture, je l'entendis même rire. C'était vraiment bizarre.

Après avoir éteint les lumières et avoir activé l'alarme, M. Jasper avait annoncé qu'il raccompagnerait Alice à la maison. Il l'escorta sur le trottoir humide du parking jusqu'à sa voiture – une GTO convertible couleur noire dans laquelle personne n'était rentré jusque alors et dans laquelle il n'autorisait personne à y pénétrer pour y faire un tour. Elle nous fit un signe de la main assez joyeux de la place passager, son visage mis en lumière par un sourire éblouissant.

« Où est ta voiture ? » Demandais-je à Edward. Sa Volvo ne semblait pas être dans le parking de la bibliothèque.

Il haussa les épaules évasivement, son visage énigmatique. « Par là. »

J'arquais un sourcil. « _Par là_ ? »

« Ouais, » répondit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules alors qu'ils nous faisaient marcher sur le trottoir. « Je pensais que je pourrais marcher avec toi et te raccompagner comme ça. Essayons de mettre en place cette chose banale de la vie quotidienne : Discutons. J'ai entendu dire que c'était agréable. »

Je ris, me collant à son corps chaud car je commençais à trembler de froid. « Je suppose que nous pourrions l'essayer. On va voir où cela nous mène. »

Nous marchions quelques minutes dans un silence sociable, assez confortable. « Je pense que l'un d'entre nous doit engager la conversation si nous voulons commencer à discuter ensemble, tu ne crois pas ? » Plaisantais-je alors qu'il commençait à chatouiller mes côtes pour se venger de cette pique jusqu'à ce que je pousse des cris aigus et que je le supplie d'arrêter.

Je pensais que passer du temps avec lui après ce qui s'était passé serait bizarre, mais ça me semblait totalement naturel au contraire - et, c'était ça qui était bizarre. Je ne me sentais pas du tout mal à l'aise, même pas un petit peu. En fait, j'avais comme l'impression que nous nous connaissions depuis des années et que nous venions de nous retrouver.

_Je ne devais pas commencer à être comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire rougir comme une toxicomane ou bégayer de manière incontrôlée ?_

Les ombres passaient sur nos visages alors que nous traversions d'autres rangées d'arbres. « C'est ce que nous faisons … » Dit-il de manière décisive. « Nous avons tous les deux beaucoup de questions à poser à l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alors que j'acquiesçais avec hésitation, il me gratifia d'un sourire nerveux et continua. « Donc nous allons nous poser des questions à tour de rôle sur le chemin jusqu'à chez toi. Il n'y a pas de barrière – quoi que l'autre demande – nous nous devons lui dire la vérité. » Ses yeux semblaient aussi profonds et insondables que la nuit elle-même. « Marché conclu ? »

Mon regard se baissa vers nos pieds. Je regardais mes Mary Jane en maigre comparaison face à ses chaussures bien cirées. Son idée m'attirait inexorablement. Il y avait tant de questions auxquelles je voulais des réponses. Je devais demander, cependant, si ce plan allait finir par faire comme un retour à l'envoyeur. Après tout, il serait capable de me demander n'importe quoi et je ne pourrais ni me dérober, ni mentir.

_Et s'il me demande quelque chose de sexuel ? Je vais ressembler à une parfaite idiote._

Ma curiosité insatiable prit finalement le dessus et je décidais d'accepter son deal. « Ok, mais c'est moi qui commence alors. » Dis-je. Je voulais lui poser une question avant qu'il ne me demande quelque chose qui causerait ma mort instantanément tellement je serais embarrassée.

Il rit sous cape, en me rapprochant de lui à l'aide de la main qu'il avait posé sur ma hanche. « D'accord, Princesse. Pose ta question. »

Je tressaillis face à la douceur de son geste et je dû me retenir pour rougir de manière très intense. « Ma première question est … » Je m'arrêtais, incertaine de savoir comment mettre en ordre mes pensées brouillonnes. Je décidais d'adopter un ton nonchalant et déclara d'un ton badin. « Pourquoi m'as-tu fais un CD alors que nous nous connaissions que depuis la veille ? »

Il me regarda rapidement, scrutant ma réaction. « Tu l'aimes ? »

je fus étonnée de voir qu'il semblait très nerveux de la réponse à sa question. Quand il vit que je ne répondais pas de suite, il sorti le bras qu'il avait mit sur ma taille et se la passa grossièrement dans les cheveux, les rejetant en arrière.

Etait-il vraiment nerveux quant à ma réponse ? Etait-il vraiment sérieux ?

Je souris et le poussa à l'aide de mon coude, charmée par son total manque de confiance en lui-même et en son talent. « Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais mon silence pour une réponse négative, j'aime beaucoup ton CD. Ne sois pas bête. »

Un sourire illumina ses traits et il me tendit la main, entrecroisant nos doigts. « Est-ce que tu as aimé les chansons ? » Demanda-t-il, nos mains jointes se balançant dans les deux sens entre nous. « As-tu lu ma lettre ? »

Ce n'était pas le côté d'Edward que j'avais l'habitude de connaître. Il semblait si insouciant et si serein que j'eus grande peine à l'interrompre dans le flot discontinu de ses questions. « Hé, ce n'est pas supposé être à mon tour ? Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question mec » Le taquinais-je, serrant sa main doucement.

« Oh. Bien sur. »Il rit sous cape avant de soupirer longuement. « Je suppose que je l'ai fait pour toi parce que déjà à notre première rencontre, j'avais la sensation que tu étais différente de toutes les autres filles que je connaissais. » Il leva une main, semblant comme prévoir que j'allais l'interrompre. « Et oui, je suis bien conscient que ça doit être la phrase la plus clichée que tu n'as jamais entendue. »

j'écoutais le bruit que faisais nos pieds sur le trottoir alors que j'attendais qu'il continue. Je savais qu'il n'était pas très doué avec les mots, alors j'avais décidé d'être patiente avec lui et lui laisser le temps qu'il avait besoin pour répondre à mes questions.

Bien que ses réponses soient assez énigmatiques, et que j'avais envie de l'étrangler.

« Je suppose que ce que j'avais l'intention de te dire, c'était que je m'excusais pour toutes mes conneries, et aussi te dire que j'aimais le fait que tu ne les apprécies pas, alors que les autres filles m'auraient encouragées, car elles aiment les mauvais garçons. » Il me jeta un petit sourire satisfait et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre en souriant à mon tour.

« Donc tu m'aimes bien parce que je t'embête continuellement ? » Demandais-je, pas très sûre que cela soit une qualité très attirante chez une personne.

« Crois-moi ou pas, cela ne m'arrive vraiment pas souvent d'être intéressé comme ça par quelqu'un. » Répondit-il. Son pouce faisait des cercles sur le dos de ma main alors qu'il me regardait, la chaleur dans ses yeux me réchauffant de l'intérieur. « J'avais juste ce sentiment bizarre et cette intime conviction que je devais apprendre à te connaître. » Il se pencha vers moi à la fin de sa phrase, son souffle parcourant mon visage, alors que j'inspirais son enivrante essence. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Bien sûr que je savais ce qu'il voulait dire. J'avais su dès que je lui avais foncé dessus avec le chariot à livres dans la bibliothèque qu'il allait chambouler ma vie : comme un espèce de catalyseur qui me sortirait de mon existence solitaire pour entrer dans un nouveau monde, coloré et effrayant. Il m'avait comme donné un billet d'auto-découverte qui avait changé ma vie et je ne le connaissais que depuis une semaine seulement.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour lui répondre aussi magnifiquement que lui m'avait répondu.

_Tu seras poétique une autre fois, Bella._

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Admis-je. Mon cœur fondit comme neige au soleil quand il me sourit tendrement, après que je lui ais répondue.

Comme s'il venait de réaliser que la situation se transformait en espèce de film à la guimauve, Edward se redressa, marchant d'un air désinvolte. « Super. » Répondit-il brusquement. Il se racla la gorge grossièrement avec de continuer. « A mon tour. »

je levais les yeux vers lui et me préparant à une quelconque question embarrassante qu'il était sur le point de me lancer, comme une bombe.

_Tu vas réussir à surmonter ça, allez un peu de courage ! _Me réprimandais-je pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois. _Ne sois pas ce genre de fille. Comment sa question pourrait être si embarrassante que ça !_

Une lumière diabolique devenue familière brilla dans ses yeux. Je déglutis, extrêmement inquiète des mots qui allaient prochainement sortir de sa bouche.

_Oh seigneur, ne le laissez pas poser une question sur les garçons … !_

« Bella, » Dit-il, sa voix s'attardant sur mon prénom. Les coins de sa bouche se courbèrent quand il vit mon expression torturée. « Est-ce moi qui t'aie donné ton premier baiser ? »

_Pourquoi la terre ne veut-elle pas nous engloutir quand on le demande !_

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? » Glapis-je, retirant brusquement de sa poigne mes mains pour frotter mes paumes soudainement en sueur sur le tissu de ma jupe.

Il arqua simplement un sourcil en réponse, comme s'il doutait de mon intelligence. « Bella, allez ! »

Je couvris mon visage de mes mains, totalement humiliée. « J'étais épouvantable, n'est-ce pas ? C'était l'expérience la plus étrange de toute ma vie. » J'essayais vaillamment de rassembler les lambeaux de ma dignité mais je l'a perdis quand je l'entendis rire doucement. « Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois retourner chez moi et commencer à creuser un trou pour m'enterrer ensuite. » Marmonnais-je, comme si je mourrais de l'intérieur.

C'est torturant de l'entendre se rire de moi alors que je venais de commettre un acte illégal dans mon éducation parfaite. J'allais plutôt me jeter sous les roues de la prochaine voiture au coin de la rue.

Il sorti les mains que j'avais mises sur mon visage et me releva le menton, me forçant à rencontrer son regard. « Bella, c'est la chose la plus débile que je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire. » Exposa-t-il d'un ton tranchant, alors que je commençais de mon côté à m'énerver.

Correction : peut-être que je vais le jeter sous une voiture.

« Dégoutant » Grondais-je, alors qu'il me regardait de manière confuse. Rien ne valait cette agonie. Je préfèrerais que ça soit ma mère en face de moi ! Alors que j'essayais de reprendre contenance devant lui, il me saisit par la taille et me mit debout, bloquant toute tentative de m'échapper.

« Sérieusement. Tu embrasses vraiment très bien. Parole de Scout. » Il leva deux doigts, me lançant un regard qui se voulait innocent.

Je le regardais fixement, pas du tout apaisé par ses paroles. « Tu as fais les scouts ? »

Il renifla. « Ouais, bien sur. C'est pas comme je ne m'étais jamais attrapé la mort avec ces uniformes ultra fin. »

Je râlais et commençais à amorcer une tentative d'esquive quand il resserra son étreinte et qu'il me regarda avec des petits yeux. « La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai posé cette question, c'était parce que tu sembles vraiment innocente et ignorante des plaisirs que constitue … » Il s'arrêta et je tressaillis, attendant qu'il continue, ou qu'il me fasse peut-être part de ses impressions quant à mon attitude plus que coincée pendant notre baiser.

C'est cela. Il va finalement te rappeler tes nombreuses inadéquations.

« … le plaisir physique. » Termina-t-il avec tact alors que je soupirais de soulagement. Ses doigts massèrent gentiment ma taille et mon attitude glaciale commença à fondre alors que je me détendais dans ses bras. « J'étais d'ailleurs très étonné quand j'ai vu que tu étais aussi douée pour les baisers. J'étais inquiet sur le fait que tu étais inexpérimentée. Mais mes craintes étaient infondées puisque tu m'as entièrement bluffé avec tes prouesses. » Ajouta-t-il, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur espiègle.

_Pas étonnant qu'Alice et lui se prennent le bec tout le temps. Il n'étais heureux que quand il rendait fou quelqu'un._

Je croisais les bras hostilement sur ma poitrine, pas très heureuse qu'il me rappelle mon manque total d'expérience en la matière. « Je te ferais dire que tu n'es pas le premier garçon que j'embrasse, Edward Cullen ! »

Il fronça les sourcils, des éclairs se formant dans ses yeux. Sa prise se resserra sur ma taille, me faisant grimacer. « Y a-t-il quelqu'un contre qui je dois me battre pour que tu restes à mes côtés ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix graveleuse et rauque de colère retenue.

Je continue à oublier que l'on suppose qu'il est un mauvais garçon, j'ai pensé, fixant prudemment les yeux sur ses dents serrées et m'enflammant des narines. Il est facile d'oublier quand il agit comme un tel ours en peluche la plupart du temps.

J'essayais de retenir un sourire face à son comportement possessif. « J'avais cinq ans, Edward. As-tu besoin que je te donne son nom et son adresse pour que tu le traques et lui fasses du mal parce qu'il m'a embrassé alors que nous étions tous les deux au marché en 1997 ? »

La colère s'effaça de ses traits et il rit avec moi. « Ouais, je suis désolée. Je me suis emportée. ». Il secoua la tête d'un air piteux, apparent embarrassé de son explosion spectaculaire.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne encore une fois, alors que nous recommencions à marcher. J'avais toujours beaucoup de questions à lui poser et je manquais de temps. Une fois que nous tournions à l'angle de ma rue, je l'arrêtais assez loin de la maison pour éviter que ma mère ne nous voit et ne devienne la vieille harpie incontrôlable que je connaissais que trop bien.

« A mon tour maintenant ! » Déclarais-je, heureuse que les questions embarrassantes soient finies. Il était temps de passer à l'essentiel. « Comment tu as réussis à rentrer à la bibliothèque ? » Je me mordis la lèvre et cherchais son regard, incertaine de comment il prendrait ma curiosité mal placée.

Il souffla bruyamment et serra encore plus fort ma main. « Comme je sais que tu en as sans doute déjà conscience, j'ai une relation assez personnelle avec ton père. » Il sourit timidement et je tressaillis, vraiment peinée qu'ils aient toujours ce rapport étrange tous les deux. « La dernière fois que j'ai fais une connerie … … Ton père était prêt à m'enfermer dans une cellule et de jeter la clé au fond d'un puits. »

Il était assez embarrassé de sa confession, alors que je fronçais les sourcils, soucieuse. Je caressais ses doigts légèrement, l'encourageant pour qu'il continue son histoire. Ça me peinait de le voir si bouleversé.

« Ma mère a réussit à me faire libérer si en retour je promettais de faire des heures de travaux d'intérêt généraux. Ainsi, je travaille à la bibliothèque gratuitement au lieu de passer mon temps dans le comté à faire n'importe quoi. » Termina-t-il, évitant de croiser mon regard.

_Donc c'était cela que Mademoiselle Angela ne voulait pas me dire,_ pensais-je, les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquant d'elles-mêmes dans ma tête. _Je me demande pourquoi elle n'a pas eu envie de se confier à moi ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « faire n'importe quoi » au juste ? » Demandais-je, curieuse de savoir quelle bêtise il avait commise pour se retrouver à faire un travail d'intérêt général avec moi.

Il roula des yeux. "C'était juste une petite bagarre stupide au Rez. Jake avait couché avec une fille et son frère s'en est mêlé. Ses copains se sont ramener et ils allaient faire la fête à Jake. J'essayais juste de l'aider. » Il renifla et mit les mains dans les poches. « Mais apparemment il n'a pas apprécie, l'autre bâtard fini. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, pas sûre que quelque chose comme ça valait une garde à vue en prison. Même les enfants à l'Académie se bagarraient de temps en temps et la pire des sanctions étaient soit une semaine de renvoie ou alors écrire une lettre pour demander pardon à Dieu et faire l'éloge du concept « Tendre l'autre joue ». « Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi as-tu eu tant d'ennui pour si peu ? »

« J'ai peut-être cassé la mâchoire d'un des types ... » Murmura-t-il. Mon halètement fit se mettre Edward directement sur la défensive. « Hé, ce n'est pas ma faute j'ai un bon crochet du droit. Prend t'en à Jake. S'il n'agissait pas comme un espèce de chien en rut, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! »

J'haletais sous le choc de sa révélation. « Tu es celui qui a cassé la mâchoire de Seth ? » Demandais-je d'un air incrédule. J'ai arrêté le mort dans mes traces(pistes) comme je suis venu à une seconde, la révélation plus ahurissante. « Attend - Et c'est Jake qui a couché avec Leah ? »

Il me regarda, extrêmement confus. « Tu connais les Clearwater ? » Demanda-t-il, sortant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche arrière. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà allée au Rez ! »

je reniflais, réfléchissant au pourquoi il voulait tellement que je le tue sur l'instant. « Hum, ouais. Le seul rendez-vous de mon père ces deux dernières années à été avec leur mère ! »

Edward était aussi étonné que si je lui avais demandé une de ses cigarettes. « Oh merde! Tu es vraiment sérieuse ? » Alors que j'acquiesçais vigoureusement, il secoua la tête, incrédule. « Par tous les foutus saints du Christ, c'est pas étonnant que ton père soit si remonté contre moi alors. » Il commença à rire de manière nerveuse et je le tuais d'un regard, pas certaine de voir ce qui était drôle là-dedans.

« Tu trouves vraiment qu'il y a matière à rire ? » Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'il riait encore plus fortement.

« C'est tellement hilarant. » Dit-il dans un rire étranglé. Son visage devint rouge alors qu'il cherchait de l'air pour pouvoir parler. « Mme Clearwater pourrait trouver mieux que ton père, à propos. » Il continua de rire et je roulais des yeux.

« Hé ! » Je lui donnais un coup de poing dans le bras et j'essayais de cacher mon sourire quand il glapit et qu'il se toucha l'endroit où je l'avais frappé. « Ne parle pas de mon père de cette façon, abrutit. »

Il me regarda en clignant des yeux, blessé. « Bella, ça fait vraiment mal. » Il bouda, montrant son biceps qui était relié à sa main qui tenait la cigarette. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais si violente. »

Je ris, complètement exaspérée. _Pourquoi Jésus, je trouvais son comportement lourd si mignon_ ? Je pris sa cigarette en vengeance, la cassant en deux avant de la lancer dans un buisson voisin.

« Mais merde. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bella ? » Bougonna-t-il. « C'était ma dernière cigarette ! »

« Ne joue pas les bébés. » Répondis-je, remontant la manche de son t-shirt blanc avant de placer un baiser chaste sur son bras. « Là. Mieux ? »

Il me sourit largement et mit son bras autour de ma taille encore une fois. « Beaucoup mieux. » Il m'attira contre lui, m'embrassa le sommet du crâne, ce qui me fit fondre. « Bien, ma prochaine question est en deux parties. » Dit-il, son pouce jouant avec le bas de mon pull-over. Je levais les yeux et il me fit un sourire resplendissant. « M'apprécies-tu, Bella ? »

Je rougis et je cachais mon visage derrière mes cheveux, certaine que mes joues étaient aussi rouge qu'une tomate ultra mûre.

_Je ne n'étais pas sûre que le terme « apprécier » soit le terme qui convienne ici. Ce mot décrivait un mélange ridicule d'amitié, de soif et de désir de s'occuper de l'autre, amicalement bien sur. Peut-être de lui préparer une soupe quand il est malade tant qu'on y est ? _

« Oui, tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup. » Murmurais-je, me demandant s'il était né pour me torturer.

« Okay, » Répondit-il, embrassant une nouvelle fois le sommet de ma tête avant de continuer. « Sans dec', tes cheveux sentent vraiment bons. »

Je sentis presque comme un petit craquement sous mes pieds, comme si le trottoir commençait lui-même à fondre après ce petit compliment. Ses bras et sa poigne ferme me retinrent alors que je menaçais de m'écrouler par terre à tout moment.

« Alors, quand allons-nous vraiment avoir un rendez-vous tous les deux ? Je veux dire, la bibliothèque est un lieu très … instructif, mais je voudrais être capable de t'inviter à dîner et de faire ça dans les règles avant que je ne commence à te tripoter. » Demanda-t-il. La grossièreté de sa demande me fit presque oublier mon anxiété sur le fait qu'il venait de me demander de sortir avec lui.

« WOW, » Dis-je sèchement, « Qu'est-ce que c'est chic dit comme ça ! »

« Oh oui, je sais que je suis un très grand romantique. » Répondit-il, ses doigts se glissant sous l'ourlet de mon pull-over pour caresser doucement ma peau. Il me chatouilla et je me tendis. « Sortons demain soir. »

« Hum … » Sortis-je, pas très certaine de savoir comment lui dire que je ne pourrais sortir avec un garçons avant mes cinquante ans. Et encore, je pense que j'aurai toujours un chaperon si les choses continuaient ainsi avec ma mère. « Je ne suis pas sûre que ça va marcher, Edward. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi pas ? Tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre, incapable d'inventer un mensonge plausible sur le moment. Je me trouvais devant le besoin de lui dire la vérité. « On ne me le permet pas en fait. » Admis-je finalement, avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Il rit sous cape, amusé. « Très drôle, Bella. »

Alors que je continuais à le regarder fixement avec une expression sinistre, son sourire se fana rapidement. « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi diable me dis-tu non ? »

« Parce que ma mère est très religieuse et qu'elle m'enverrait dans un couvent si je n'osais que simplement lui demander de sortir avec un garçon un soir. » Déclarais-je, certaine qu'il ne voudrait plus sortir avec moi après ce que je venais de déballer.

_Une mère folle et ultra fanatique et un père flic coincé et effrayant,_ _quelle combinaison gagnante, _pensais-je amèrement alors que j'attendais qu'il parte avant de déposer ma candidature pour un job de poubelleuse professionnelle. _Peut-être qu'ils pourraient me mettre dans une poubelle ensuite et que je pourrais disparaître ?_

Au lieu de s'enfuir, il m'étonna en haussant les épaules de manière désinvolte. « Bon, nous trouverons autre chose alors. Alice m'a dit que tu viens à la maison demain, donc je suppose que j'arriverai à venir te voir par ce biais. »

Je restais bouche bée devant lui, pas très sûre qu'il m'ait bien entendu. « Edward, je viens juste de te dire que je ne peux pas sortir avec toi. » Répétais-je, embarrassée par son manque total de considération pour ma réponse.

Il arqua un sourcil en ma direction, très clairement en colère maintenant. « J'ai entendu ce que tu as dis, je ne suis pas sourd. »

« Donc ça ne te dérange pas que nous ne pouvons pas … » Je m'arrêtais, toujours mal à l'aise avec le sujet, »… nous voir ? »

Il fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois. « Je n'ai pas dis ça. » Il marcha avec moi le long du trottoir, alors que je devais presque courir pour suivre ses grandes enjambées.

« Attend, quoi ? » Dis-je, totalement confuse. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Tu peux mentir à ta mère et lui dire que tu vas chez une amie pour passer la nuit chez elle, ou lui dire que vous allez faire toutes les deux les choses que font les filles dans ces soirées débiles. Pyjamas party ou quelque chose comme ça. » Il me jeta ses mots avec désinvolture, comme si mentir à ses parents était aussi simple que de raconter une histoire aux enfants de la bibliothèque.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire, Edward, » Marmonnais-je. Nous avions presque atteint ma rue et je n'avais toujours pas obtenue la moindre petite précision sur sa relation avec l'institutrice qui se prénommait Tanya.

« Bien sûr que tu le peux, c'est facile. » Répondit-il, balayant mes protestations comme si elles n'étaient rien. « Je fais ça tout le temps. Esmée et Carlisle ne soupçonnent jamais rien. »

_C'est sincèrement douteux, M. délinquant juvénile._

Je fronçais les sourcils, déconcertée. « Tu appelles tes parents par leurs prénoms ? »Demandais-je, incapable d'imaginer quelle serait la réaction de ma mère si j'osais l'appeler un jour par son prénom.

« Ouais, ils s'en fichent. » Me répondit-il, souriant avant de revenir sur le sujet qui nous préoccupais. « Alors, je viens te prendre chez toi demain ? »

Je me demandais s'il avait écoutait ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu ce que j'essayais de lui dire depuis cinq bonnes minutes. « Ouais, bien sûr. Viens me chercher si tu veux te prendre une heure de sermon basé sur le livre de l'Ancien Testament avant que ma mère ne te fustige et ne te gifle en suivant de sa grosse Bible sentant le moisi. »

Il rit à gorge déployée, sa réaction me faisant sourire. « Je jure devant Dieu que tu es la fille la plus folle et dérangée que je connais, Bella. » Ses yeux se fermèrent, comme les miens, alors qu'il enroula d'un de ses doigts une mèche de mes cheveux qui était sur la joue. « J'adore tes cheveux. Ils sont si doux. »

Je lui souris timidement en réponse, mon estomac se serrant quand je remarquais qu'il était dangereusement proche. « Je ne suis pas sûre que ma mère trouve cette attitude très respectable. » Mon souffle devint erratique alors que sa tête se baissait encore plus, comme s'il était prêt à m'embrasser.

« Excuse-moi mais on l'emmerde ta mère. » Chuchota-t-il, avant de m'embrasser et de déconnecter mon cerveau qui devint incapable de former une seule pensée cohérente.

Le goût de sa bouche était aussi délicieux que dans mes souvenirs, et le poids de son corps chaud contre le mien me faisait me sentir fébrile. Quand il se retira brusquement du baiser, je dû lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. J'étais comme ivre de passion, ou tout du moins, j'imaginais que c'était ce à quoi ça ressemblait le plus.

_Edward est ta drogue._

« Je ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison, » Murmurais-je, touchant mes lèvres gonflées à cause du baiser. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent et j'entendis sa respiration reprendre, lourde et sifflante.

« Ouais, » Dit-il d'une voix rauque, serrant les poings. « Je viendrais te prendre demain midi à la bibliothèque, ça sera plus simple pour toi. »

J'acquiesçais, incertaine d'être capable de pouvoir parler sans laisser voir mon désir plus qu'apparent pour cet homme en face. Je me sentais toujours très tendue de mon presque-orgasme. Je me demandais s'il sentait cette perte de contrôle lui aussi, et je dû me faire violence pour baisser les yeux et de vérifier dans son pantalon mes dires.

_Dieu, pardonnez-moi s'il vous plaît. Je pense que je vais être dans l'obligation d'utiliser le pommeaux de douche une nouvelle fois cette nuit._

Il tendit les bras et m'enveloppa dans son étreinte rassurante. « Je me suis bien amusé avec toi ce soir. » Sa voix était comme sourde dans mon oreille et il m'embrassa sur la joue avant de me relâcher doucement. « Bonne nuit, Princesse. »

Je le regardais marcher à grandes enjambés sur le trottoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin de la rue.

« Bonne nuit, mon prince charmant. » Chuchotais-je.

**Oo°oO**

**Bon ... Que dire ? J'espère que vous aurez aimés ! Gros bisous !**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

**Manelor**


	14. Variation on the Word sleep

_I would like to follow_ (Je voudrais suivre)

_you up the long stairway _(Te suivre jusqu'en haut des escaliers)

_again & become_ (Encore & devenir)

_the boat that would row you back_ (Le bateau qui t'aiderait à ne pas couler)

_carefully, a flame_ (Minutieusement, une flamme)

_in two cupped hands _(Dans deux mains en forme de coupe)

_to where your body lies _(Là où ton corps ment)

_beside me, and you enter_ (Alors qu'il est à côté de moi, et tu entres)

_it as easily as breathing in_ (Aussi facilement que de l'air que je respire)

- Margaret Atwood

**Chapitre 13 : Variation on the Word sleep**

Je réfléchissais pendant que je revenais chez moi, ce que je pourrais dire à ma mère pour sortir de la maison demain. Contrairement aux croyances d'Edward Cullen, qui avait l'habitude de mentir à ses parents, pour moi ça n'était pas si facile. Penser que ma mère pouvait tout découvrir me fit frissonner. Je n'avais aucune idée de la punition que j'allais avoir si elle réussissait à me coincer.

_Un masque de fer, une pièce noire, un piège … Elle fera son enquête et me punira comme la fois où elle avait fêté mon anniversaire et qu'elle avait invité un clown qui m'avait traumatisé pendant des années, avec ces affreux ballons autour. _

Je m'étais presque convaincue de rappeler de tout cela quand je verrai ma mère, alors que je m'approchais d'une maison vide de présence humaine, pour la deuxième nuit en une semaine. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et entra dans la maison morne et sans vie. Jetant mon sac de cours à l'étage, je regardais autour de moi. L'endroit était comme abandonné, aussi silencieux qu'une tombe.

_Où est-elle par tous les Saints !_

J'errais dans la cuisine et donna un petit coup sur l'interrupteur de la lumière, décidant de me faire à dîner en attendant ma mère, au lieu de la chercher partout. Le réfrigérateur ne contenait qu'une laitue défraichie et une bouteille de lait où le lait avait tourné. J'ouvris le congélateur et chercha minutieusement dans ses plats surgelés avant de sortir triomphalement une boite pleine de glaces que j'avais caché derrière quelques poches de légumes.

_Au moins cela me donnera le temps nécessaire pour inventer une histoire plausible et crédible jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive,_ pensais-je, déchirant l'emballage de la glace, et d'en croquer un bout en laissant échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir. Je notais, alarmée, qu'il restait encore de la vaisselle dans l'évier datant de plusieurs soirs maintenant, une corvée que ma mère ne me laissait jamais faire d'habitude défait.

_Quelque chose n'allait pas dans tout ça._

J'avais été si occupée par tout ce qui se passait dans ma propre vie que je n'avais même pas vu que le comportement de ma mère changeait. Je pouvais compter sur deux doigts le nombre de fois que ma mère était sortie dehors après que la nuit soie tombée et ces deux fois, j'étais avec elle. Alors il y avait 99% de chance qu'elle m'ait menti sur où elle était allée l'autre nuit. Je savais que je devrais être concerné par ça, parce que quelque chose n'allait certainement pas dans tout ça. Étant sa fille, c'était de mon devoir de comprendre ce qui se passait et d'essayer de tout arranger.

Mais pour une fois dans ma vie, je m'en fichais éperdument.

Aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître, tout ce que je pouvais penser, c'était que ça serait mon billet d'aller simple pour sortir demain.

Je décidais de m'inquiéter de ma mère plus tard. Pour le moment, je ne voulais pas m'inquiéter pour ça. Je repoussais le sentiment de mal être naissant et je pris une autre glace.

J'avais déjà pris une douche et j'étais dans le lit quand ma mère daigna rentrer à la maison. L'horloge de grand-père sonna sinistrement dans le hall. Minuit.

L'heure des sorcières.

J'avais eu il n'y a pas longtemps, l'idée brillante de m'inscrire dans le cours de littérature anglais, et je devais rattraper tout le retard de lecture que j'avais accumulé. Alors que je tournais la page du livre aux reliures jaunies, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre à coucher s'ouvrir en un grincement. La tête de ma mère passa par l'entrebâillement. Au lieu de son chignon magnifiquement tiré de d'habitude, ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre monstre, lâché autour de son visage. Ses boucles blondes retombées sur ses épaules. Elle semblait être presque … Jolie.

_C'est étrange. Elle a un chignon vingt-sept heure sur vingt-quatre et cette phrase veut tout dire. Elle déteste avoir les cheveux détachés. _J'étais presque convaincue qu'elle était née avec les cheveux comme ça. J'eus soudain dans mon esprit l'image de ma mère vendant des brioches fait maison, avec un uniforme datant des années 1930.

« Isabella, » Chuchota-t-elle, me regardant fixement, « Tu es encore debout ? »

Je roulais des yeux et enleva mes lunettes de vue, en les plaçant sur ma table de nuit. « Oui, Mère. Sinon la lumière serait éteinte. »

« Oh, tu as raison. » Elle entra dans ma chambre et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi, ses doigts s'entortillant dans sa croix qu'elle avait au cou. « Tu as fais tout tes devoirs ? »

Je mis un marque page dans mon livre et l'a regardé, embarrassée. Elle agissait encore plus bizarrement que d'habitude. « Heu … c'est vendredi,, mère. »

En réponse, elle ria. Son rire était spontané et ahurissant, comme le cri d'un oiseau qu'on libère. Ça rendait la situation encore plus glauque. « Bien sûr c'est vendredi, suis-je bête. » Elle s'approcha du pied du lit, en entremêlant ses doigts à l'édredon au pied de celui-ci. Ses mains tremblaient.

Alors que j'allais lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, ses yeux se posèrent subitement sur moi. Il y avait quelque chose dans ceux-ci qui me firent ravaler mes mots. Ma mère était toujours très difficilement lisible pour moi, mais j'avais cette fois l'impression qu'un bloc entier de glace me séparait d'elle, coupant cet infime lien qui nous unissait parfois. Je ne savais même pas si elle me regardait vraiment moi, mais la personne que j'avais devant moi n'était pas la mère avec laquelle j'avais l'habitude de parler.

« Je ne serais pas là de presque toute la journée demain. » Me dit-elle, son visage virant au blanc alors que les tâches de rousseur qui étaient sur ses joues ressortaient encore plus. « Tu vas devoir te débrouiller seule pour le déjeuner et le dîner. »

J'essayais de me rappeler quand avait été la dernière fois que je m'étais retrouvée seule ainsi et je n'arrivais pas en m'en souvenir, enfin si … Jamais. Quelque chose de très bizarre se passait, mais je ne savais vraiment pas comment aborder le sujet sans être indélicate et indiscrète. J'avais seulement dix-sept ans bon Dieu ! J'arrivais à peine à comprendre ce qui se passait dans ma propre vie ! Tout ce dont je devrais avoir à m'occuper, c'est les tracas de toutes les adolescentes de mon âge. Comment plaire à mon petit-ami et trier mes sentiments pour ne pas que je me laisse trop aller en sa présence.

_Est-ce que c'était si mal que ça que je veuille m'occuper de moi ?_

_Tu es l'adolescente dans cette maison, pas elle. _

J'étais en plein débat intérieur, alors que ma mère regardait partout dans ma chambre, évitant soigneusement de me regarder dans les yeux.

_Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper d'elle. Elle devrait s'occuper de toi, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. _

Ma conscience se livrait une bataille interne, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux tombent sur la lettre d'Edward, à demi-ouverte sur ma vanity fair. Le petit diable représentant ma mauvaise conscience chassa l'ange de ma bonne conscience, me frappant d'un halo lumineux pour que je me réveille, sans doute.

« C'est bon, Mère, » Répondis-je sans à-coups, les yeux rivés sur la lettre sur la vanity fair. « Je dois répéter avec Laureen pour la danse demain, de toute façon. » Le mensonge me vint si facilement à l'esprit qu'il était presque naturel pour moi de me dire que j'avais dû pratiquer ça toute ma vie.

_Petite Alice serait si fière._

Le visage de ma mère se figea pendant une demi-seconde avant qu'elle n'adopte une fois de plus une attitude impassible. Je ne voulais pas être le genre de fille qui ment pour que sa mère puisse sortir avec tous les hommes du coin. Je voulais passer le plus de temps possible avec Edward, mais je ne voulais en aucun cas avoir à subir celle qu'entretenait mes parents. La vie était si compliquée.

« C'est merveilleux, Isabella. J'aime quand tu passes le plus de temps possible avec la fille du Révérend Mallory. Elle aura une très bonne influence sur toi. » Elle accompagne ses dires par un hochement de tête déterminé qui me rempli de suite de regrats infâmes avec lesquels je devais maintenant m'accommoder.

_Pas même ma propre mère ne me connait parfaitement._

« Bien sûr, » Dis-je, essayant pas tous les moyens de ne pas croiser son regard et de rouler des yeux face à l'absurdité de sa précédente phrase. « Cette Laureen est un parfait exemple d'humilité Chrétienne. La voir au quotidien me conforte dans l'idée chaque jour que je me dois de lui ressembler le plus possible. Elle n'apporte que du bonheur dans ma vie, quelle personne altruiste elle fait. »

Si ma mère avait conscience de mon sarcasme évident, elle n'en montra rien. « Bien, je suis heureuse que tu sois occupée de manière si ludique tandis que je ne suis pas là. Je te laisserai de l'argent pour te commander une pizza le midi. » Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à la porte, apparemment notre conversation venait de se terminer.

_Si par « manière ludique » tu as l'intention de dire 'Allez rendre visite à mon nouveau petit-ami délinquant juvénile', tu tires le gros lot maman._ Pensais-je en me disant pour la millionième fois que la vie était décidément bien compliquée.

Elle quitta la chambre sans même me dire bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin, j'ouvris les yeux pour les poser sur un ciel brumeux et gris, typique d'un temps de pluie. Le temps correspondait parfaitement à mon humeur, morne à cette heure. Je dormais généralement beaucoup le matin le week-end car c'était le seul moment de la semaine que je le pouvais, mais je ne cessais de remuer et de me retourner dans le lit, et cela toute la nuit. Voir les rayons du jour transpercer les rideaux de ma fenêtre me mit quelque peu de bonne humeur. Je m'habillais confortablement pour que je puisses sortir dehors et je mis un jolie pull s'accordant parfaitement avec ma jupe en coton. Je devais descendre et faire ma prière du matin, même si je n'en avais pas vraiment envie.

Je flânais dans la cuisine et je découvris que ma mère avait décampé bien tôt ce matin. L'argent pour la pizza était sur le comptoir avec un petit mot à côté qui disait : « Dieu te regarde, Isabella. »

_Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu me mens. Il te regarde aussi, Mère !_

En colère, je chiffonnais son mot et le jetais dans la poubelle, en tapant du pied dedans. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais elle m'avait rendu folle de colère. J'avais obtenu ce que je voulais depuis le début – la liberté de faire ce que je voulais sans m'inquiéter que ma mère m'observe dans les ombres de chaque recoin de rue, épiant chacun de mes mouvements et les interprétant en erreur.

_C'est ce que je voulais, pas vrai ?_

J'ouvris le réfrigérateur et fronça les sourcils alors que je me souvenais soudainement que mes choix en matière de petit-déjeuner étaient limités, à moins que j'ai soudain une envie de laitue défraichie. Je refermais la porte en la claquant et je râlais en regardant le billet de vingt dollars sur le comptoir. L'horloge indiquait dix heure du matin. Il y avait toujours le temps pour que je descende au coin de la rue m'acheter des pancakes, et je savais très bien quelle personne appeler pour les partager avec moi.

Je pris le téléphone accroché sur le mur et composais le numéro que j'avais appris par cœur quand j'avais su qu'il déménageait.

« Papa ? Tu veux venir déjeuner avec moi ce matin ? Mon plaisir à moi en plus. »

Les pancakes avec mon père fut un moment super agréable, si vous enlevez le fait que j'avais dû lui mentir toutes les cinq secondes quand il me posait une question qui impliquait mon programme de la journée. Il avait été particulièrement triste d'entendre dire que je m'étais moi-même « sortie » du jeu dont on avait parlé la semaine dernière. Il prétendait avoir vraiment aimé me faire un interrogatoire. Tu parles, bien sur qu'il avait aimé !

_Je me métamorphose en super bonne petite actrice, _pensais-je alors que je décrivais gaiement ma nouvelle amie de l'école « Alicia ». Il ria à gorge déployée quand je lui décris ses disputes avec son incorrigible de frère « Evan ». Il me dit ensuite qu'ils semblaient être de bons gamins et qu'il avait hâte de les rencontrer.

_Je ne pense pas que si tu connaissais l'identité de ses personnes, tu dirais ça Papa._ J'avais du mal à rire avec lui, fixant l'horloge toutes les cinq secondes. Je commençais à me demander si chaque aspect de ma vie n'était pas une histoire complètement inventée qu'on raconte.

Il plu à torrent sur le chemin qui me conduisit à la bibliothèque. J'étais assez fière d'avoir su prévoir le temps qu'il allait faire quand j'étais partie de chez moi : Un imperméable jaune, une capuche et des bottes habillées. J'avais aussi amené mon parapluie noir , que j'utilisais quand les voitures passaient à côté de moi, m'envoyant de l'eau sur le pantalon.

Je tournais devant le parking de bibliothèque alors que la Volvo d'Edward me traversais devant. Je poussais un énorme cri avant de m'arrêter nette en plein milieu de l'allée. Son pneu gauche devant mes chaussures, complètement mouillées. Je sentais que l'eau glaciale remontait le long de mon corps, mouillant mes chaussettes sèches et je tremblais, glacée jusqu'à la moelle.

_Merci, Edward. Conduire comme un psychopathe échappé de l'asile, y'a pas mieux !_

« Regarde-moi ça » Dit-il de sa voix traînante, me regardant fixement de dedans sa voiture. « La fille du soleil, trempée jusqu'aux os. » Il pencha la tête et je pus voir son visage au travers de sa fenêtre baissée, des gouttes de pluie tombant de ses cheveux décoiffés. « Alors, je me demandais … Qu'as-tu dessous ce charmant imperméable ? » Son regard malicieux me coupa le souffle. Si je ne mourrais pas transie de froid, ça sera par attaque cardiaque.

« Hilarant vraiment, Edward, » Murmurais-je, contournant la voiture alors que j'atteignais la portière côté passager. Je l'ouvris violemment et m'affalais presque sur le siège. Je secouais brièvement mon parapluie avant de le caler à mes pieds, avec mon sac à dos. Mes dents claquaient comme des castagnettes et ma peau était poisseuse. Je ne savais pas si j'allais être capable un jour de ressentir la chaleur.

Il dû avoir pitié de moi car il mit le chauffage à fond. Je soupirais de soulagement alors que l'air chaud me fouettait le visage. J'approchais mes doigts congelés des conduits et fermais les yeux. Je regrettais ardemment de ne pas pouvoir me fondre dans le conduit et de ressentir pleinement la chaleur.

« Enlève aussi tes bottines, tes pieds doivent être tout congelés. » Bougonna-t-il, en me sortant ma capuche trempée. Je levais les yeux vers lui, en lui faisant un petit sourire et il pinça doucement ma joue avant d'essuyer une goutte de pluie qui était tombée sur ma lèvre supérieure.

Bon, l'avantage c'est que mes rougeurs réchauffent mes joues à ma place sur ce coup. Le sang afflua à cet endroit alors qu'il passait négligemment ses doigts sur ma peau rougie. Je m'appliquais alors judicieusement à enlever mes bottines, enfin à essayer de les enlever pour avoir des pensées plus ou moins catholiques. Ça me paraissait inconvenable que même si j'étais transie de froid, j'avais toujours cette irrésistible envie de lui sauter dessus.

_Chaleur corporelle, pas vrai ? _

_Je pense plutôt à un instinct de conservation, comme un instinct de survie, tu vois ?_

Je grognais, luttant pour enlever ses foutues bottines qui collaient à mes pieds froids et trempés. Mes chaussures étaient complètement trempées quand je les enlevais, ainsi que mes soquettes blanches. Mes orteils étaient bleus comme s'ils avaient de l'engelure. Ils commencèrent à se réchauffer, chose qui me picota un peu. Je soulevais un de mes pieds et le regardais de plus près, agitant les orteils pour être sûre qu'ils étaient toujours en état de marche. J'entendis Edward jurer dans son souffle et je relevais la tête pour le regarder.

Il regardait fixement mes pieds nus, comme si je venais de lui rapporter le Saint Graal. Perplexe, je regardais une nouvelle fois mes pieds, me demandant qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si captivant. Ils étaient tout petits, en forme d'arc-en-ciel et blanc comme la neige – comme le reste de mon corps en somme – qui n'avait jamais vu le soleil. Je n'arrivais même pas à trouver un seul endroit de mon corps qui soit attirant au point de rendre captivé quelqu'un.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil de nouveau et je remarquais qu'il crispait ses doigts sur le levier de vitesse. Sa respiration s'était alourdie alors que j'avais relevé mes pieds et que je les frictionnais à l'aide de mes mains. Mes orteils ressemblaient à une poche de surgelé.

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je, confuse de ne pas voir la voiture avancer alors qu'il avait le contact allumé. Je commençais à paniquer, peut-être était-ce parce que j'avais mis mes pieds mouillés sur ses sièges en cuir. Peut-être que ça le dérangeait. Je me suis soudainement rappelé ce temps où Mr. Jasper était dingue quand une moindre goutte de pluie atterrissait dans sa voiture, alors qu'il avait oublié de fermer la fenêtre de sa CBO.

Les garçons peuvent être si obsédants de leurs voitures.

Edward darda sur moi un regard rempli de désir et mon cœur rata un battement. J'observais, le souffle coupé, sa main se déplacer jusque sur la peau refroidie de mon pied.

« Vas-tu te décider à démarrer cette voiture ou comptes-tu rester ici toute la journée ? » Plaisantais-je, ma voix ne tremblant plus qu'à cause du froid mais aussi à cause de mon désir naissant.

Il frictionna doucement et tendrement les doigts de mes pieds et je ronronnais presque tellement la sensation était agréable. La chaleur de sa main était étonnante et bienvenue. Si je ne me contrôlais pas, je crois que je serais déjà en train de l'embrasser à perdre haleine, à califourchon sur ses jambes.

_Pour l'amour de Dieu, je ne pense pas que ça soit une attitude très recommandée._

« Je vais démarrer la voiture … » Il s'arrêta, continuant à caresser doucement mon pied tout en remontant jusqu'à mon mollet, alors que je notais, satisfaite, que je m'étais rasée les jambes. « …Si tu consens à laisser reposer tes pieds sur mes genoux durant le trajet. »

Je réprimais un gémissement et il sourit de manière diabolique, encerclant ma cheville de sa main tout en la saisissant fermement. Cela me faisait curieusement penser à une certaine scène très osées impliquant une sorte de jeu sous la contrainte. Je rougis d'embarras de penser à cela maintenant.

_Mon père est policier et je suis excitée quand je pense à moi attachée avec des menottes, à la merci d'Edward ? C'est fou, Isabella. Complètement dingue._

« Edward, ce n'est pas très prudent. » Protestais-je, essayant de me défaire de la poigne de fer qu'il exerçait sur ma cheville. « Mon père me tuerait s'il savait que j'étais montée dans une voiture sans avoir mis la ceinture. »

_Il te tuerait aussi probablement s'il savait que je sortais avec toi, mais bon ça c'est une autre histoire._

« Ecoute, je voulais juste te faire une faveur … » Me dit-il doucement, faisant glisser sa paume calleuse jusqu'à la pliure de mon genou avant de séparer mes jambes pour caresser doucement l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je regardais, hypnotisée, sa langue se mettre à lécher ses lèvres pour en retracer les lignes fines.

« Tu ne veux pas que je te réchauffe, Bella ? » Le son rauque de sa voix était exactement la voix que j'imaginais Satan utiliser pour qu'Ève succombe à la tentation de croquer dans la pomme rouge qui était dans le jardin d'Eden.

_Il serait plus sage que cette voiture commence à rouler, maintenant. Je n'ai aucune volonté et c'est embarrassant._

Je soupirais, lui cédant. « Très bien. » Quand il sourit d'un air satisfait et qu'il remonta encore plus sa main, je la lui saisis et la repoussais vers le bas. « Mais tu ferais bien de garder les mains sur le volant, sinon je ne donnes pas chères de celles-ci. »

Il rit et caressa une dernière fois mon pied droit avant de poser gentiment les mains sur le volant. « Oui, madame. »

Je me retournais de manière à être perpendiculaire à la portière, tout en les posant doucement sur sa jambe droite. Il mit le contact et démarra enfin. Ma peau froide commença à se réchauffer, et je remerciais intérieurement la chaleur de son corps, avant de gémir de soulagement.

« Bon Dieu ! » Gronda-t-il dans un souffle, se déplaçant avec difficulté pour tenter de s'ajuster à ma position. « Même tes petits orteils sont parfaits. Je vais avoir les couilles bleus jusqu'à la fin de ma vie si ça continue. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, perplexe.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que c'est les couilles bleus ? »

Je passais le reste du trajet dans mon coin, honteuse après qu'Edward m'ait expliqué ce qu'était exactement les « couilles bleus ». J'étais si mortifiée par ma propre stupidité que je ne remarquais même pas que nous roulions dans un quartier luxueux de Forks. Toutes les maisons qui y étaient étaient des minis hôtels particuliers gigantesques et je commençais à me sentir extrêmement embarrassé.

Edward tourna et s'engagea dans une grande allée bordée de peupliers majestueux et je me demandais naïvement s'il ne prenait pas un raccourci pour arriver dans un autre quartier de la ville. J'haletais de stupéfaction quand je vis devant mes yeux la plus grande maison que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie. Le mot "maison" était en réalité une insulte pour cette vision majestueuse. Ça pourrait même être la résidence d'été de la Reine d'Angleterre.

« Est-ce que c'est ta maison ? » Réussis-je à articuler en sortant à toute vitesse mes pieds de ses genoux. Quand il acquiesça, j'ouvris la bouche comme un poisson et fermais les yeux. « Par tous les bonbons sucrés de Jésus, Edward ! Tu vis à la Maison Blanche ! »

La structure massive était au second plan, précédée d'une pelouse gracieusement cultivée, encore plus verte qu'un tapis. Celle-ci semblait s'étendre sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres. La maison était d'une couleur blanc crème, couplée avec des volets noirs exquisément laqués et ce qui ressemblait à de la ferronnerie était visible aux balcons. Tout cela était sublimés par une imposante entrée dont il y avait deux colonnes de chaque côtés. Le porche de cette maison faisait facilement le double de mon misérable petit « porche » de maison de banlieue.

Je me sentie alors extrêmement mal habillée tout d'un coup. Je restais bouche bée devant ce qui devait être une maison où des visites guidées étaient organisées. Et moi j'étais dans une voiture, avec un vieil imperméable jaune chiffonné, un jeans délavé et des chaussures détrempés. Je me demandais s'il y avait une porte de secours où je pourrais aller pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur mon manque évident de bienséance. Peut-être une cave ferait l'affaire ?

Rajoutant encore plus de malchance à ma vie, il sortit lui-même de la voiture, faisant arrêter de ronronner le moteur. À la hâte, je mis mes chaussettes et chaussures humides et tentais vainement d'aplanir mes cheveux, qui frisaient avec l'humidité.

Edward contourna la voiture et m'ouvris la porte, tel un gentleman « Allez, je veux que tu montes dans ma chambre avant qu'Alice ne comprenne que tu es arrivée. »

Je restais assise, estomaquée, tout en me disant que cette maison devrait être ajoutée au patrimoine mondial de l'UNESCO. Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises, espérant que tout cela ne soit qu'une hallucination supplémentaire de mon esprit dérangé.

_Non, elle était toujours là. Peut-être si j'ai de la chance, les personnes vivants dans cette maison penseront que je suis la nouvelle bonne embauchée pour les servir ?_

Mes rêves se brisèrent quand je vis une des bonnes magnifiquement coiffée, équipée d'un plumeau violet au devant d'une des fenêtres panoramiques de la maison. Elle portait une de ces petites robes noires et blanches que vous voyiez dans les films. La seule autre image que j'avais de ce genre de personne était quand Jessica avait essayé de porter le costume d'une bonne française lors de la pièce « Forks Fest » alors qu'elle avait été renvoyée car cet uniforme dévoilait trop de peau.

Il me tendit une main et me traîna hors de la voiture, me permettant à peine de me stabiliser avant de me faire avancer jusqu'à l'entrée. J'essayais de stopper sa course en enfonçant mes talons dans le sol, menaçant de nous faire nous renverser tous les deux.

« Edward, attends, » Haletais-je, tirant sur sa poigne de ma main libre. « Je ne peux pas venir chez toi, habillée comme ça ! »

il resta perplexe pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne vis son expression se durcir. « Comme quoi au juste ? » Demanda-t-il, faisant tournoyer ses clés de voiture autour de son index.

_Ces doigts sont indécents et devraient être catalogués comme étant dans la pornographie. Je me forçais à me concentrer sur la question qui nous préoccupaient tous les deux en ce moment._

Je fis un signe emphatiquement vers mes vêtements toujours trempés, me demandant s'il n'était plus capable de voir correctement « Comme quoi ? On dirait que je viens de sortir d'un lac ! Je ressemble au Monstre du Loch Ness ! »

Il jeta ses clés en air et les rattrapa adroitement avant de les ranger dans sa poche arrière. « Tu ressembles à une sirène, » Murmura-t-il. Il joua quelques secondes avec une mèche qui était retombée devant mes yeux avant de la remettre à sa place derrière mon oreille.

Je réprimais avec peine un gloussement de jeune fille vierge pleine d'hormones face au compliment plus que romantique de son petit-ami et me focalisais sur mes chaussures. « Je ne peux pas marcher dans une maison qui est si belle avec de telles chaussures. Je ruinerai les tapis qui doivent couter, je le pense, une fortune à eux tous seuls ! » J'arrêtais ma tirade pendant une seconde, réfléchissant sur la quantité de richesse astronomique que devait posséder sa famille . « Et comment par tous les saints ta famille peut-elle vivre dans une maison qui pourrait à elle seule concurrencer celle du plus grand milliardaire des États-Unis ? Je n'ai jamais connu un docteur qui gagne autant d'argent ! »

Il saisit les pans de mon imperméables, m'attirant brusquement à lui. « Les parents d'Esmée étaient follement riches et nous avons hérités de tous leur argent, » Exposa-t-il en embrassant le bout de mon nez « Ton visage est froid. Je te porterai jusqu'à l'intérieur, si tu es tellement préoccupée par l'état de ces satanés tapis. »

Il me prit si rapidement dans ses bras que je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de réagir autrement que de pousser un cri aigu.

« Edward, » Glapis-je, rouant de coups son torse de ma force inexistante. « Fais-moi descendre tout de suite ! »

Il rit de mes tentatives futiles pour regagner ma liberté et continua à marcher, donnant un coup de pied à la porte d'entrée irréprochablement peinte avec l'orteil de sa botte. Ma lutte pour quitter ses bras ne lui firent que resserrer son étreinte.

« Je m'arrangerais avec l'enfer pour ça. » Me dit-il, en embrassant ma bouche à demi-ouverte alors que j'essayais de lui dire où il pouvait se le mettre sa tentative de me soumettre à cette pitrerie ridicule.

J'entendis un cliquetis signifiant que la serrure cédait enfin et Edward murmura « Putain enfin » dans son souffle. Je regardais la porte s'ouvrir en un mouvement lent, me préparant à me confondre en excuse devant la pauvre employée qui devait sans doute nettoyer l'entrée. J'étais au-delà même d'être embarrassée.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc quand je vis un bout de l'uniforme de mon père apparaître, ses yeux bruns lançant des éclairs, prometteurs de vengeance et de tourments éternels.

**Oo°oO**

**Voilà, le chapitre est terminé. Sachez que je vais faire une pause dans mes traduction, au mois pendant quelques semaines. J'ai certains petits problèmes personnels qu'il faut que je règle. Mais je n'abandonne pas cette histoire. **

**Enfin, j'espère ne pas l'abandonner. Mais vous pourrez comprendre que dans la vie d'une "traductrice" il y a aussi des hauts et des bas et là, plus aucune envie ne me vient pour traduire. Ce n'est pas forcément vous, c'est le contexte général. Si je vois que je ne peux finir l'histoire, je l'a passerai à quelqu'un d'autre qui voudra bien, car je tiens à ce qu'elle soit finie pour vous.**

**Mais je pense que j'essaierai de la finir. Sur ce, bonne journée.**

**Manelor.**


	15. How can I tell ?

**Bonjour ... Je sais ce que je vous ai dis ... Et c'est toujours d'actualité, croyez-le bien ... Mais en ayant bien réfléchi à la question, je m'en veux de vous couper dans un moment pareil alors qu'il me reste encore quelques chapitres d'avance (3 pour être précise jusqu'au 17) et je vais vous les poster aujourd'hui, demain et après demain ... La motivation manque souvent, surtout en ce moment, quand je vois des personnes irrespectueuses insulter les auteurs, les traducteurs, souvent par messages personnels ou revieuw mais toujours anonymement, nous empêchant de nous défendre à part en étalant notre colère sur notre histoire. **

**Un jour, on m'a dit "Quand tu dis quelque chose d'important, ce sont toujours ceux qui ne devraient pas le prendre pour eux qui écoutent et qui intègrent et toujours ceux qui devraient se remettre en question qui s'en moquent, qui se disent 'Cela ne me concerne pas' et qui passent outre l'information essentielle qui est de prendre du recul et de modifier son comportement". Ici je pense que c'est pareil. Dans les messages que nous faisons, la plupart du temps ce sont les bonnes personnes qui se disent "oui c'est vrai, je comprends l'auteur et je vais essayer de voir les choses autrement" alors que les instigateurs des messages injurieux se disent "De toute façon, je m'en fiche, moi j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire, sa colère elle peut se la mettre où je pense !" C'est navrant ...**

**Aujourd'hui, je me demande où se trouve le respect dans tout ça, et je peux aussi vous assurer que j'étais à deux doigts de tout laisser tomber. Certes, on n'invente pas d'histoires, mais en tant que traducteur, on a aussi énormément de travail, ne serait-ce que pour traduire correctement tout en ayant un minimum de conscience "professionnelle" si je puis appeler ça ainsi, et de ce qui doit être bien fait.**

**Vous pouvez remercier "_chouchoumag_" grâce à elle, mais aussi grâce à vous tous qui m'écrivez des commentaires très gentils, je n'abandonnerai pas et je continuerai à me battre, pour vous, pour moi.**

**Je ne dis pas que mes problèmes vont d'arranger demain, je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, mais l'envie de traduire me revient quand je pense à vous, et je ne peux m'empêcher mon perfectionnisme de me souffler "Finie au moins cette histoire, tes lecteurs le méritent ..." alors oui je la finirai.**

**Vous savez, parfois dans la vie de quelqu'un, il y a comme un besoin de faire une "pause" et aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que j'en ai grandement besoin. Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez et puis quand bien même, j'espère au moins que vous pouvez le concevoir et l'accepter ...**

**Je tâcherai de ne pas trop tarder, veuillez m'excuser par avance du retard que je prendrais. Mais je reviendrai. Ce n'est pas une phrase clichée que je lance à tout va, c'est une promesse ...**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Si on commence avec des certitudes, on finit avec des doutes. Si on commence avec des doutes, on finit avec des certitudes" ... Francis Bacon**

**"La jeunesse est cet heureux temps où l'on devrait plutôt dire qu'on ne doute de rien plutôt que de dire qu'on n'y doute pas de soi" ... Marcel Proust**

**"Seul l'amour balaie les doutes, les incertitudes et les défis de l'âme" ... Suzanne Paradis**

**Oo°oO**

« Par tous les fichus saints de Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, et comme ça ! » Me demanda mon père, ses yeux ayant une lueur plus que menaçante. Son ton était trompeusement calme et j'avais vraiment peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire parce que ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Je connaissais cette voix. C'était celui qu'il avait utilisé sur ma mère pour lui crier dessus alors qu'elle s'était endormie et que j'avais décidé "de jouer" avec son arme de service quand j'avais cinq ans. Je m'étais presque tiré dessus accidentellement et je me rappelle alors avoir pensé alors qu'il lui criait dessus qu'il allait la tuer et la mettre lui-même dans la tombe.

_Il regardait Edward de cette manière-là en ce moment-même. Pas bon du tout._

« Papa, » Bafouillais-je, essayant de rassembler mes pensées, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Mon père darda son regard furieux sur moi, fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que _je_ fais ici ? Je vérifie l'avancée des travaux d'intérêt général d'Edward. Tu sais, ceux qu'il doit effectuer pour ne pas finir en prison définitivement ? »

Il accentua bien sur exagérément sur le dernier mot. Je me sentais mal pour Edward, car mon père parlait de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Les yeux de mon père se rétrécirent quand il remarqua qu'Edward me serrait extrêmement fort dans ses bras, et je pris peur.

_Il me porte dans sa maison comme si nous étions des jeunes mariés. C'est vraiment trop bizarre._

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je te le jure. » Divulguais-je, souhaitant maintenant plus que jamais avoir gardé mon parapluie pour me cacher dessous. Au moins, j'aurai pu cacher mon visage rougi par l'embarras.

_Cette affaire va nous attirer à tous les deux encore plus d'ennuis !_

Il s'avança vers nous, nous regardant comme s'il était un taureau enragé qui allait charger à tout moment.

« Vous m'en direz tant ! Je vais te dire à quoi vous ressemblez tous les deux en ce moment – Je le vois parfaitement sur le point de se faire passer les menottes et de se faire jeter dans la voiture de police, à moins que quelqu'un ne me donne quelques réponses tout de suite. » Les derniers mots furent hurlés et je tressaillis dans les bras d'Edward, qui avait toujours ses bras qui me serraient fort.

Je levais les yeux vers Edward et je remarquais qu'il serrait tellement les dents qu'on voyait presque les tendons se tendre dans son cou. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était qu'il ouvre la bouche et qu'il insulte verbalement mon père, et je remerciais Dieu car il semblait avoir un parfait contrôle sur lui-même.

Mon père attendait toujours une réponse, donc je ravalais une énorme boule d'anxiété dans ma gorge et essayais de rassembler mes pensées pour lui faire part de la situation. « Bon … J'étais très embêtée de salir le tapis d'entrée des Cullen avec mes chaussures trempées, et Edward m'a très gentiment proposé de me porter jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. » Je lui souris timidement et j'espérais secrètement que mon père me croirait et n'allait pas déclencher une scène de pétage de câble. Son rire amer et cynique anéanti à peu près tous mes espoirs que cette histoire finisse bien.

« Tu te fiches de moi c'est ça ? Tu avais peur de salir le tapis de l'entrée ? » Il secoua la tête et je voyais dans ses yeux que je l'avais déçu. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. J'étais vraiment la pire fille du monde. « Je t'ai dis de rester loin de ce gars et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Tu es dans ses bras sur le pas de sa maison ! J'ai honte de toi, Isabella. Je pensais que tu étais assez intelligente pour prendre assez de recul et m'écouter. Je suppose que j'ai eu tords de te faire autant confiance. »

Je chuchotais un « désolée » étranglé, essayant d'arrêter le flot de larmes qui menaçait de déborder. Edward me regarda alors, ses sourcils froncés alors que je voyais qu'il était inquiet de mon soudain état. Il me reposa doucement sur mes pieds avant de se mettre devant moi.

« Monsieur, » Répliqua-t-il, très amer « Bella n'a rien fait de mal. Elle ne vous a pas menti, je vous le jure ! »

Je jetais un coup d'œil de derrière Edward pour voir la tête de mon père et je le voyais me lancer des regards noirs et menaçants. « Le jour où je prendrais pour argent contant ce qui sort de ta bouche de petit délinquant, j'aurai sans doute déjà six pieds sous terre. Et Dieu m'en est témoin. » Il passa à côté d'Edward, en se saisissant de la manche de mon imperméable. « Tu vas poser tes fesses dans cette voiture et immédiatement, Bells. Je te ramène à la maison. »

Edward serra encore plus les dents , avant de me ramener encore plus brusquement derrière lui. Je m'inquiétais soudainement pour sa santé, mais aussi pour sa santé mentale.

_S'il s'attire des ennuis à cause de moi, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais._

Alors que je commençais à penser qu'il allait y avoir une bagarre en plein milieu de la propriété des Cullen, Alice arriva en sautillant derrière mon père.

« Te voilà, » Chantonna-t-elle, se déplaçant rapidement pour se mettre à mes côtés. Me prenant le bras, elle me fit avancer avant de nous poster au milieu, entre mon père et Edward. « Je ne pensais pas que vous vous seriez déplacé jusqu'ici Monsieur. » Elle leva les yeux par-dessus ses cils vers mon père et sourit chaudement. « Shérif Swan, je dois vous avouer que j'adore votre fille. Je suis si heureuse qu'Edward ait consenti à venir la chercher pour qu'elle vienne à la maison. Savez-vous qu'elle voulait venir jusqu'ici à pied, sous cette pluie torrentielle ? » Elle se pencha en avant et mit une main sur son bras alors que je remarquais avec stupéfaction que les joues de mon père rougissaient de façon semblable à comment je rougissais.

« Moi … hum ... non. » Répondit-il brusquement, bégayant un peu. « Elle venait ici pour venir te rendre visite à toi, Alice ? »

Elle rit, alors qu'on aurait dit qu'une musique douce et claire s'élevait dans les airs. « Bien sur qu'elle venait ici pour me rendre visite, voyons Monsieur. Ça fait une semaine qu'on prévoit cette journée. Bella et moi allons passer toute la journée ensemble, pour faire des trucs de filles. Pas vrai, Bella ? » Alice me donna un petit coup de coude et j'inclinais rapidement la tête, essayant de ne pas me frotter les côtes malmenées.

Mon père me regardait de manière suspicieuse. « C'est vrai, Bella ? »

je rassemblais le peu de courage que j'avais pour lui sourire chaudement alors que je lui mentais, encore une fois, droit dans les yeux. « Bien sûr, Papa. »

Il me regarda fixement pendant plusieurs secondes de tension intenses, alors que je me battais intérieurement avec ma conscience sur le fait de mentir à l'homme qui s'était depuis toujours occupé de moi. Un sourire réticent apparu finalement sur son visage stoïques et je soufflais discrètement, soulagée.

« Tant que tu ne restes qu'avec Alice, ça ira. » Il se retint sans doute de lancer encore une fois un regard noir à Edward, alors qu'Edward penchait la tête sur le côté gauche, en direction de la porte d'entrée. « viens avec moi près de la voiture deux minutes, Bells. »

Il pencha la tête pour dire au revoir à Alice, ignora Edward complètement, avant qu'il ne parte enfin, ses chaussures faisant du bruit sur le parterre en briques. Je libérais un soupir gigantesque de soulagement et je fermais les yeux, m'effondrant dans les bras d'Alice. « Oh merci, Jésus, » Marmonnais-je dans mon souffle. « Vous êtes grand et puissant. Je bénie votre nom. » Quand j'ouvris les yeux, Alice et Edward me regardaient comme si j'étais devenue folle en seulement cinq minutes. Étrangement, j'avais vraiment l'impression de l'être devenue.

_J'entrais alors dans une demie pénombre : un endroit où je mentais délibérément à mon père et où je sortais avec des garçons qui étaient des délinquants._

Quand cette pensée me parvins, j'eus de suite envie de m'enfuir. Edward m'avait vraiment fait peur tout à l'heure en face de mon père tout à l'heure, mais il était resté. Il aurait pu partir et me laissait me débrouiller toute seule. Il avait tenu sa langue alors que je savais qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, répondre à mon père. Il était passé devant moi et avait essayé de me protéger. Il s'était mit devant moi, alors que mon père le reléguait au rang de délinquant juvénile, alors que tout ce qu'il essayait, c'était s'occuper de moi. Je ne le méritais pas.

« Merci, » Murmurais-je, prenant sa main et la serrant. Il sembla embarrassé par l'attention et haussa les épaules.

Alice rit et me poussa pour que je rejoigne mon père qui m'attendait près de sa voiture. « Va voir ton père avant qu'il ne rebrousse chemin et qu'il ne t'amène de force. » L'a taquina-t-elle, avant de lancer un sourire moqueur à Edward. « En plus, je pense que si tu restes deux minutes de plus, mon frère va mourir de sur dose de machisme. Je ne l'ai jamais vu agir de manière si élégante avant. C'était juste … Si … Mignon. » Elle ponctua chaque mot par un coup dans les côtes d'Edward et il gronda avant de la saisir par le bras et de l'emmener à l'intérieur de la maison.

Mon rire à leurs cabrioles s'estompa alors que je marchais jusqu'à la voiture de mon père. Cela me semblait assez étrange que ni moi ni Edward n'aient vu une voiture de police dans l'allée. La seule explication logique que je pouvais proposer, c'était que nous étions si occupés par notre propre amusement que nous n'avions d'yeux que pour l'autre.

Je le rejoignis finalement avec un petit air contrit, mes mains liées dans mon dos. « Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dis que je venais ici quand nous avons déjeuner ce matin tous les deux. » Marmonnais-je, lui servant plus ou moins la vérité. Je regardais fixement le sol et je traçais de mon orteil une ligne imaginaire sur le sol, évitant de croiser son regard.

« Hey … » Il se saisit de mon menton et me força à rencontrer son regard. Ses yeux bruns semblaient briller et je vis qu'il était de nouveau de bonne humeur et heureux. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui, comme quand j'étais petite fille. C'était bizarre de ressentir de telles émotions intenses de manière si contradictoires. Personne n'avait jamais pris soin de moi comme mon père l'avait toujours fait. Je détestais son métier ...

« Tu sais que je t'aime et que je te fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? » Il semblait si sérieux que je me sentis obligée d'acquiescer, ma gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Pas capable de me retenir plus longtemps, je m'avançais et le serrais dans mes bras. « Je t'aime aussi, papa. » Dis-je, ma voix entrecoupée de tremolots.

Il m'étreignit en réponse et me libéra pour me regarder dans les yeux. « Bells, ta mère sait-elle que tu es ici ? » Incapable de lui mentir encore aujourd'hui, je secouais la tête. Il sembla dérangé par ma réponse et il serra fermement mes épaules. « Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dis. Je sais que ta mère peut être une femme dure parfois. » Il libéra un soupir énorme. « Si tu promets de ne pas me donner une raison de lui dire, alors nous garderons cette petite après-midi entre nous. »

« Merci. » Chuchotais-je, mon cœur débordant d'amour pour mon père. Ma mère était assez en colère la plupart du temps quand je voulais lui dire que je sortais. Avec les évènements récents et la façon bizarre dont elle agissait, je savais pas quelle serait sa réaction si je lui disais que je trainais avec des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait fait une crise quand je lui avais dis que j'avais passé du temps avec Rosalie, et pourtant nous la connaissions depuis des années.

Mon père se racla brusquement la gorge avant de se retourner vers sa voiture. Nous n'avions généralement pas ce genre d'étreintes chargées d'émotions et je supposais qu'il commençait à s'en sentir un peu maladroit. « Bien, je te verrais tout à l'heure alors. »

Je lui fis un petit signe d'au revoir alors qu'il partait, me sentait heureuse et en même temps mal de la façon dont j'avais géré les choses. Je pourrais m'occuper de ma conscience plus tard et me retournais pour revenir vers la maison. Edward m'attendait.

Alors que je passais la porte d'entrée, je découvris qu'il y avait un long couloir, particulièrement silencieux.

« Hello ? » Dis-je. Ma voix me revint en échos, en des vallonnements répétitifs. Je me demandais où ils pouvaient être tous les deux. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'on devait faire quand on entrait dans des minis hôtels particuliers. Pouvais-je marcher comme ça, ou avais-je besoin d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne pour me faire entrer ?

Je marchais sur la pointe des pieds tout en avançant, marchant sur le tapis en velours de l'entrée et sur un sol impeccablement ciré. Mes chaussures faisaient beaucoup de bruits sur le sol à chaque fois que je faisais un pas, m'empêchant de me rendre discrète. Je serrais mon imperméable encore plus autour de moi et je regardais, craintive, le lieu magnifique dans lequel je me trouvais.

_Je ne penses pas que nous soyons dans le Kansas encore._

Les murs étaient recouverts d'un tissu de brocart brillant et la table élégamment disposée à l'entrée semblait valoir encore plus que ce que mon père gagnait en un an de salaire. Ce sentiment qui me disait alors que j'étais mal habillée s'amplifia alors alors que je passais devant des vases en cristal dans lesquelles étaient disposées de magnifiques fleurs en tout genre, alors que les pièces longeant le couloir étaient remplies de meubles antiques et de carpettes persanes.

_Ce n'est pas une maison. C'est un musée._

J'atteignis enfin la fin du couloir et m'arrêtais, alors que j'avais en face de moi un escalier géant. Je ne savais pas si je devais aller à gauche, aller à droite, ou rebrousser chemin et partir d'ici, là où les gens normaux vivaient.

_Tu sais, l'endroit où des portraits familiaux ne sont pas des peintures à l'huile qui prennent la moitié d'un mur. Ces gens n'ont jamais entendu parler d'Olan Mills* ?_

Le portrait en question était mis en évidence sur le mur entre les deux escaliers. Je marchais jusque là pour le regarder de plus près. La famille dans l'image était si belle qu'elle ressemblait à une publicité préfabriqué qui était collé dans des cadres de photo. J'adorais ces visages quand j'étais petites et je les garderais secrètement. Ça m'étonnait que sur ces photos, les familles paraissent particulièrement heureuses et unies. Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard que j'avais enfin compris que ces gens-là n'étaient que des acteurs. Ils étaient heureux parce qu'ils étaient payés pour l'être.

Edward avait ce même sourire forcé dans le portrait que toutes les fausses-familles que je voyais encore dans ma tête pour les publicités. Le sourire était un peu trop large, le blanc de ses dents aveuglait presque de part son intensité. Il était debout derrière un homme assis dans un large fauteuil, homme qu'elle identifiait comme étant son père. Les ressemblances étaient aisément apparentes dans leurs traits- ils avaient nez aquilin, les mêmes sourcils épais. Les choses semblaient pourtant ne pas être vraiment ce qu'elles auraient dû être cependant car Edward était trop sage, et j'étais sûre qu'il adoptait cette posture de mauvaise grâce. Ses yeux semblaient presque tristes, privés de leur espièglerie et de son pétillant habituel. Je tendis une main, prête à caresser la peinture là où se trouvait ses quand j'entendis quelqu'un tousser légèrement derrière moi.

_Quand on parle du loup._

Je tournais les talons pour voir Edward appuyer sur la rampe, en bas d'un des deux escaliers. Je portais une de mes mains à ma gorge, le sang martelant dans mes veines. _Saint Dieu, je sursautais plus facilement qu'un chat dans une pièce remplie de fauteuils à bascule._

Ses yeux me scannèrent de haut en bas et je me déplaçais pour me rapprocher de lui. Edward avait une façon de me regarder qui me faisait me sentir nue et même si je portais un manteau épais d'hiver, cela n'aurait rien changé. Je devrais peut-être me sentir insultée par son manque flagrant de décence, mais mon corps me trahi alors que mon cœur s'accélérer en sa présence. Il était comme un espèce d'aimant et j'étais comme impuissante face à cette traction omniprésente qu'il exerçait sur mes sens.

« Tu vois quelque chose que tu aimes ? » Murmura-t-il. L'un des côtés de sa bouche se releva en un petit sourire satisfait irrépressible et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en retour. Si je n'étais pas vigilante, à ce rythme là il allait me dévorer toute crue avant ce soir.

Je refusai alors de rentrer dans son jeu et marchais en reculons, tout en souriant. « J'aime cet endroit, comme si ces hautes sculptures et ces millions de pièces suffisaient à canaliser ton égo sur dimensionné. Comme si tu aimais vivre dans une espèce de réplique du Palais de Buckingham, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il roula des yeux, me faisant signe d'approcher d'une main paresseuse. « Tu n'es qu'une petite impertinente. Approche toi maintenant et monte cet escalier avant qu'Alice ne revienne de la cuisine.

Alors que je restais figée sur place et n'avançais pas vers lui, il souffle et pointa le doigt vers elle. « _Maintenant_, Bella. »

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est osé me dire ça comme ça. Dans quelle année pense-t-il que nous vivons au juste ! 1955 ?_

Ma mâchoire se décrocha sous le choc face à son comportement complètement ridicule. Mon corps se raidit de lui-même alors que je lui lançais le plus mauvais de mes regards. « Je rêve où tu viens de me parler comme si je n'étais que ton vulgaire toutou là ? »

Edward eut le bon sens de paraître confus. « Je voulais te le dire de la façon la plus agréable possible, » Murmura-t-il, se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Me regardant avec son air de chiot pris en faute, il bouda et fit la moue, alors qu'il mettait ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jeans tout en baissant la tête. Il ressemblait à un garçon qui venait de se faire gronder par sa mère.

_A combien de filles penses-tu qu'il a déjà servi ce numéro au juste ? Je parie qu'il les a dans la poche à la moindre occasion en faisant cette moue._

Je retins avec peine un rire soudain. Ce qu'il ne semblait pas avoir réalisé, c'est que je travaillais à la bibliothèque depuis mon plus jeune âge, et que ce genre de moue ne m'attendrissait plus depuis longtemps. J'étais devenue une pro pour faire face à l'impertinence et à la mauvaise conduite. Les enfants après faisaient un « je suis désolé mademoiselle Bella. » avant de partir, la tête baissée. S'il pensait que j'étais une de ces filles qu'il pouvait traiter comme un sac d'ordures, il allait se réveiller un peu brutalement de son rêve.

_Je pouvais être timide parfois, mais en aucun cas je ne le laisserai devenir irrespectueux envers ma personne._

Avec rudesse, je répliquai. « Peut-être que toi, tu devrais venir ici. » Alors qu'il me regardait fixement, un sourcil arqué, j'indiquais le plancher de mon doigt et levais le menton impérieusement. « _Maintenant_, Edward. »

Son regard changea dans la seconde, passant de triste à prédateur. Il dégageait un tel sex-appeal que je ne pouvais que m'émerveiller de la transformation. Comment pouvait-il porter un simple jeans délavé et un tee-shirt blanc et ressembler quand même à un Adonis tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée. S'il n'était pas déjà si fabuleusement riche et avec la grosse tête, je lui aurais dit qu'il pourrait faire carrière en tant que mannequin masculin. Ces pommettes viraient au rouge vif, encore une fois.

« Bien sûr, » Murmura-t-il. Je l'observais alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à moi comme un chat dans la jungle, sa démarche féline et gracieuse, quasi indolente. Il s'arrêta devant moi et me caressa doucement une de mes pommettes rougies, dessinant des arabesques imaginaires avant de brosser mes cheveux en arrière, qui étaient encore humides, descendant ensuite dans mon cou. Posant son front sur le mien, il expira et inspira, me permettant de m'imprégner de son arôme ensorcelant.

« Je suis un gougeât et un idiot, » Marmonna-t-il, ses yeux pénitents s'ancrant dans les miens. « Je ne te mérite pas. »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et le regardait au travers de mes cils. Sa respiration reprit calmement, son odeur de menthe poivrée se mélangeant avec cette odeur de pain d'épice m'assaillant comme si c'était déjà Noël.

« Je veux juste que tu me respectes, c'est tout. » Chuchotais-je. Je remontais une de mes mains jusqu'à une de ses joues en souriant doucement. « Tu comprends ? »

Il acquiesça et se retira brusquement de notre étreinte, brisant notre bulle et ce pouvoir quasi hypnotique qu'il avait sur moi à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait. « Oui, je comprends. Je suis désolé. » Il remonta sa propre main, me prit une des miennes qui étaient froides et l'a frictionna, essayant de la réchauffer. « Maintenant, tu voudrais bien venir en haut avec moi ? Je voudrais pouvoir t'avoir à moi pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Alice ne débarque et ne fasse ce que seul Dieu semble savoir à part elle. » Il roula des yeux et je souris. « Mais merde, elle peut être si envahissante parfois ! »

Alors que j'acquiesçais, il me sourit chaleureusement et m'entraina avec lui, m'emmenant en haut de l'escalier, avec hâte. « Super. Laisse-moi te montrer ma chambre. »

Mon sourire s'effaça et fit place à une grimace nerveuse alors que je me rendais compte que je me laissais conduire directement dans le repaire du lion. Il n'y aurait aucune Alice pour m'empêcher de répondre aux avances d'un Edward très doué pour me faire perdre les pédales.

J'étais toute seule.

_* Olan-Mills est une compagnie américaine privée fondée en 1932 par Olan et Mary Mills, qui fait des portraits. _

**Oo°oO**

**Les choses sérieuses commencent ... Hum ... Vous verrez comment ça va se corser demain, promis ...**

**En attendant, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez et excusez-moi pour mon coup de gueule en haut de page, j'en avais besoin ... A très vite ...**

**Gros bisous!**


	16. Poems of our climate

**Bonjour la compagnie ! Un chapitre en veux-tu, en voilà ! Comme on dit "chose promise, chose .. heu .. faite !" mdr! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de ce que vous espériez de la chambre d'Edward et de la découverte sensuelle de leurs corps! Et oui ! Enfin un tout petit lemon ! Et "enfin" parce que je vous assure que moi aussi je commençais à désespérer de les voir passer à la deuxième et troisième base xD !**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos revieuw ... Elles me font vraiment chaud au coeur et elles me motivent à continuer! Merci aussi de comprendre mon coup de gueule et de m'encourager comme vous le faites ! De nouvelles personnes se sont rajoutées et je leur souhaite la bienvenue ! J'espère que vous aimerez les chapitres qui vont suivre ! Je fais tout pour !**

**Gros gros bisous !**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Le poème, cette hésitation prolongée entre le son et le sens" ... Paul Valéry**

**"Les choses n'ont pas de signification : Elles ont une existence" ... Fernando Pessoa**

**"Le meilleur poème est celui de la vie" ... Rufino Blanco-Fombona**

**Oo°oO**

_The imperfect is our paradise. _(L'imparfait est notre paradis.)

_Note that, in this bitterness, delight, _(Prend note que, dans cette amertume, il y a du plaisir,)

_Since the imperfect is so hot in us, _(Depuis que l'imparfait est si bouillant en nous,)

_Lies in flawed words and stubborn sounds. _(Alliant mots imparfaits et sons nouveaux.)

- Wallace Stevens

La chambre d'Edward ressemblait vraiment à un lieu, que tous les adolescents de l'époque dans laquelle nous vivions, voudraient avoir. Cette pièce était immense et les murs peints d'une couleur assez sombre, tirait vers le bleu foncé, enfin d'après ce que je voyais. Des affiches de groupes ou d'orchestre que je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence étaient placardées partout, m'empêchant de voir la peinture sur certains murs. Son lit baldaquin- qui était bien sur recouvert de draps en soie noire – était géant lui aussi et au-dessus une affiche prônait "la Mauvaise Religion" en lettres rouge Au-dessous de l'écriture il y avait en noir et blanc, deux nonnes qui faisaient un doigt d'honneur.

_Par tous les Dieux, il dort là-dessous chaque nuit ?_

L'image m'horrifiais et me fascinais en même temps. Mes yeux ne voulurent plus quitter des yeux cinq secondes cette image et je dus me forcer pour baisser les yeux. Le sol était, bien sur, fait avec du bois d'acajou et bien sur, dessus étaient éparpillées différentes choses plus ou moins suspectes. Il y avait des canettes de coca à moitié vide, des t-shirts en boule et des CD. Je voyais que le champ de ses musiques était vaste, allant du Punk aux concertos classiques. Le côté charmant de la pièce était comme absorbé par le désordre ambiant. C'était comme si son armoire et sa bibliothèque avaient été mises sans dessus-dessous.

Edward me sourit, triomphant et me montra du doigt sa chambre, d'un geste évasif. « J'ai rangé parce que je savais que tu allais venir. D'habitude, c'est un véritable chantier. »

J'acquiesçais faiblement, essayant de rester polie. « Merci, c'est vraiment gentil à toi. »

_Sérieux, quelle mouche l'a piqué ? _Me demandais-je, perplexe. La chambre semblait même être au-delà même du champ de bataille, mais peut-être que je pensais cela parce que ma mère m'obligeait à ranger ma chambre à la manière des hôpitaux depuis que j'avais six ans ?

Edward marcha jusqu'à son lit et s'effondra dessus. Se relevant à l'aide de ses coudes, il me sourit de manière faussement innocente. « Viens donc t'asseoir avec moi. » Me dit-il, sa voix basse et grave.

_Pourquoi ressemble-t-il toujours à un tigre prêt à sauter sur sa proie ?_

« Oh non, je suis bien là. » Protestais-je. Il me regarda d'un drôle d'air et tapota la place à côté de lui une nouvelle fois. Je souris de manière nerveuse, essayant par-dessus tout de surpasser cette tentation vivante qu'était Edward. « Vraiment, j'aime être debout. C'est un de mes passe-temps préféré. »

Je marchais dans sa chambre, essayant maladroitement de ramasser certains trucs ou autre pour m'occuper l'esprit. Je ramassais un de ses tee-shirt sales et sans le savoir vraiment, je commençais à lisser les plis sur sa chemise.

_Chemise blanche, chemise blanche, chemise noire, chemise blanche … Sa famille possède-t-elle des actions dans la société Hanes ?_

Le lit grinça et je jetais un coup d'œil vers le lit pour voir qu'Edward m'observait de manière étrange.

« Bella, arrête de vouloir nettoyer ma chambre s'il te plait. » Il s'assit lentement, comme s'il était inquiet que s'il bougeait trop vite, je prenne peur. « Tu me rappelles ma mère là, et ce n'est pas trop l'image que j'aimerai avoir de toi, si tu le veux bien. »

Je sentis mes épaules s'affaissaient et je laissais tomber les chemises sur le sol en un tas désordonné. _Que Dieu m'aide, je lui rappelle sa mère. Je ne suis qu'une putain de looseuse … _

« Je suis désolée, » Dis-je, enfouissant mes mains dans les poches de mon imperméable, m'empêcher ainsi de remuer. « Je range et je nettoie quand je commence à devenir nerveuse. Parfois je mangerai un gâteau entier toute seule pour faire disparaître mon anxiété, mais je n'en ais jamais à porter de main alors … vu que ton plancher me semblait vraiment très sale, j'ai voulu ... Comment tu peux même dire que tu as rangé avant que je vienne ! Tu sais que les flocons d'avoine dans les gâteaux c'est ce que je préfère ? Petite Debbie m'en fait souvent, et quand je porte en bouche un morceau de ce met exquis et … »

La bouche d'Edward s'étira en un sourire tendre alors que je stoppais ma tirade. Je lui souris aussi, secouant la tête devant le ridicule de la situation. « Et parfois je jacasse comme une idiote et je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter. C'est vraiment un trait de caractère que je déteste chez moi. » Déclarais-je, dépitée.

« J'aime ça, » Dit-il d'un ton tellement sérieux que je ne pus que le croire. « Si cela peut te rassurer, je peux te dire que j'ai une tendance maladive à me passer la main dans les cheveux tout en tirant dessus mes mèches quand je suis nerveux. » Il montra ses mèches couleur bronze indisciplinées de son doigt. « Je dois aussi t'avouer qu'à un moment j'ai eu peur d'avoir un début de calvitie à cause de toi, merci beaucoup. »

Je me pliais de rire, admettant que sa petite boutade me mis de suite à l'aise. « Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses. J'aime vraiment beaucoup tes cheveux et j'espère que tu n'es plus si neveux quand tu es en ma présence, je m'en voudrais pour tes cheveux. » Sur la lancée, je montrais du doigt l'image derrière son lit. « Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans une chambre de garçon avant, mais je dois dire que tu as sus très bien mobiliser l'espace. L'illustration est … intéressante. »

Le sourire d'Edward devint tordu à mes compliments sans-gêne. « Pose ton imperméable et viens par-ici. » Il se poussa un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis contre la tête de lit en fer forgé de son lit, ses pieds posés négligemment sur les couvertures.

« D'accord … » Répondis-je, la voix un peu faible. Relevant un bras tremblant, je commençais à lisser machinalement les plis de ma propre chemise, tout en faisant sauter mes boutons pour enlever mon imperméable. Les yeux d'Edward s'obscurcirent quand il me vit écarter les pans de mon manteau.

_Est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici ou c'est moi ?_ Me demandais-je. _Je commençais à transpirer sous mon pull en coton. Mes sens étaient cent fois plus en alerte dans cette chambre._

La nervosité qui m'assaillait faisait que mes mouvements étaient encore plus maladroits que d'habitude. C'est comme si tout une éternité était passée avant que je réussisse à déboutonner le premier bouton. Mes mains étaient en sueur et moites et de ce fait, elles glissaient.

La respiration d'Edward s'accéléra légèrement et il mit ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête, se saisissant de ses cheveux en jurant imperceptiblement. Ses biceps se bandèrent et je tremblais, plus si sûre si je devais enlever mon imperméable, seul rempart qui me restait.

Je réussis finalement à l'enlever et je faillis même le jeter par-dessus ma tête tellement la situation était embarrassante. Mon cœur battait si vite que j'avais l'impression que je venais de courir un marathon. Je portais une main à ma poitrine, comme si je pouvais ralentir sa course juste en appuyant dessus. Edward me regardait fixement comme si j'étais un dessert extrêmement délicieux et je dû réfréner la violente envie de courir pour me jeter dans ses bras.

_Je ne pourrais jamais plus porter ce manteau maintenant. Je devais, sans modestie, ressembler à un rat crevé, ou un chaton tout mouillé ... Qui s'inquiéterait de mon sort si je chopais une pneumonie ?_

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je timidement. Je tirais sur l'ourlet de mon cardigan, m'assurant que je ne révélais rien de trop embarrassant. Ma jupe en coton m'arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et mon pull-over avait un col assez haut. Je pense que je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre pourquoi il me regarde si fixement alors que je sors juste mon manteau.

Il se lécha les lèvres. « Rien », murmura-t-il, d'une voix brusque. « Le bleu est une couleur qui te va très bien, c'est tout. »

Mes joues rougirent fortement et je tordis machinalement les manches de mon pull. « Merci, » Chuchotais-je. Son commentaire sur la couleur de mon pull me ramena à une discussion que nous avions eue plus tôt dans la journée. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui poser la question mais la refermais aussitôt, honteuse de mes pensées pas très catholiques.

Edward arqua un sourcil. « Tu allais dire quelque chose ? » Me demanda-t-il. Je soufflais et renonçais à me battre contre ma curiosité. Devant ma libido hors de contrôle, ma curiosité ne pesait pas grand-chose et les sensibilités Chrétiennes basées sur la raison encore moins.

_Il n'y avait vraiment aucun concours possible._

« J'avais une question maladroite et totalement déconvenue à te poser. » Répondis-je, raide comme un piquet. Il acquiesça et se leva avant de se diriger vers moi. Je regardais le sol, trop embarrassée pour lui dire ce que j'avais à lui dire dans les yeux. « Tu te souviens que nous parlions de ce petit 'incident' … plus tôt dans la journée ? »

Son sourcil s'arqua et il réfléchi soudain, songeur. Il secoua la tête, perdu. « Non, là je dois dire que tu me poses une colle. De quel 'incident' parles-tu ? »

Je soupirais, résignée sur le fait que j'allais devoir être plus précise sur la chose pour obtenir une réponse concrète. « Tu sais, ce genre de problème que seuls les garçons peuvent avoir quand ils se retiennent trop longtemps de ne pas faire … Enfin voilà ! » Je fis un vague signe de la main jusqu'à mon sexe et il écarquilla les yeux, comprenant enfin.

« Tu veux parler de cette petite discussion sur les 'couilles bleus' et sur le fait que je me suis un peu moqué de toi ? » Demanda-t-il. Il y avait comme un sourire dans sa voix et je me traitai une nouvelle fois d'idiote… Le jour où j'apprendrais à fermer ma bouche sera un jour béni.

J'acquiesçais, morte de honte. Mes joues étaient en feu. J'avais comme l'impression que dans quelques secondes maintenant, la pièce allait partir en flammes.

Je souhaitais sur l'instant qu'il y est un échange de personne… Je voulais disparaitre sur le champ.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » Demanda Edward en s'asseyant sur le lit. Ses mains se mirent sur ses cuisses et je fixais quelques instants ses jambes avant de souffler pour me donner une contenance.

« Je … Hum … » Bafouillais-je, pas si sûre de savoir comment mettre de côté dix-sept ans d'éducation chrétienne pour cracher ces mots. Je respirais à fond et le regardais, espérant que cette expérience serait aussi douloureusement courte que quand on enlève un pansement. « Si ça te fait aussi mal que tu le dis, comment as-tu été capable de continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était après que … quand … Enfin tu sais … » Je m'arrêtais, espérant qu'il comprenne ce que je voulais dire pour m'éviter de le dire à haute voix.

Ses doigts faisaient des cercles lents sur le tissu de son jeans et mes yeux suivirent le mouvement, hypnotisés. « Après que nous soyons sorti de la réserve, où alors quand tu m'as renversé avec ton chariot à la bibliothèque ? » Sa voix était si basse qu'il gronda.

Sa voix était si sexy ... Je sentis mes entrailles se tordre. J'acquiesçais, pas du tout sûre de la netteté de ma voix.

Ses mains joliment sculptées courraient le long de ses cuisses et je déglutis, fascinée par le chemin qu'elles semblèrent prendre. « Je m'en suis occupé. » Répondit-il simplement.

Je levais les yeux jusqu'à son visage, confuse par sa réponse. « Tu t'en es occupé ? Tu veux dire quoi par là au juste ? »

Apparemment c'était au tour d'Edward d'être mal à l'aise. Il se frotta la nuque nerveusement et regarda ses genoux timidement. « Je veux dire par là que je suis allé dans ma salle de bain et que … Je m'en suis occupé. »

Je restais debout, silencieuse, réfléchissant à l'exacte signification de ses derniers mots. La salle de bain ? Pourquoi devrait-il « s'en occuper » là ? Je me figeais dans la seconde en obtenant la réponse presque instantanément dans ma tête, comme si je venais de me prendre un coup sur la tête, et je déglutis péniblement.

« Ah parce que toi aussi tu le fais ! » Glapis-je, incapable de me taire, tellement j'étais choquée.

_Je ne suis pas la seule ! Je ne suis pas une nymphomane pervertie !_

Me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire dans un moment d'égarement, je perdis ma respiration et mis une main devant ma bouche. Je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir lever un bras et ravaler les mots que je venais tout juste de prononcer. Fermant les yeux, je priais avec chaque fibre de mon pauvre corps pour qu'il ait mal interprété ce que je venais de dire.

_S'il vous plaît Dieu, s'il vous plaît. Ne lui permettez pas de découvrir mon secret honteux que j'ai divulgué par simple négligence._

Le silence dans la pièce était assourdissant. Vu que je ne pouvais pas supporter plus longtemps cette situation, je me forçais à regarder du coin de l'œil Edward et je le vis me regarder comme si je venais de lui dire que la Terre était plate. Il secoua la tête mollement et me regarda fixement, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant.

_Je l'ai rendu muet à cause de mes propos pervers. Super travail, Bella._

Il se frotta de ses mains le visage avant de me regarder une nouvelle fois. « As-tu … Viens-tu juste de dire que tu t'étais déjà touchée ? » Demanda-t-il, alors qu'il me regardait avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'étonnement. J'étais tellement embarrassée que je voulais disparaitre sous le sol.

« Non, » Réfutais-je avec violence, jouant avec les boutons de mon cardigan. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je continuais à parler, cela ne servait qu'à m'enfoncer encore plus. Mon cerveau me criait de me taire, mais ma bouche parlait toute seule. Il était comme si une fissure avait émergé dans le barrage presque impénétrable qui retenait mes secrets cachés de tous et maintenant tout s'était effondré, c'était comme si j'étais en train de tous les vomir.

Je n'étais qu'une imbécile, une fille infréquentable. La situation ne se finirait pas bien. « Je ne me touche pas ! Juste parfois, dans la douche … » Je m'arrêtais, incapable de croire ce que je venais de révéler.

Au nom de toutes les bonnes petites crêpes de Christly, apprendrai-je jamais à fermer ma bouche ?

Edward me regardait fixement comme j'étais une étrangère provenant d'une autre planète. Je vis sa langue sortir et se lécher sa lèvre inférieure et ce que je jugeais impossible, à savoir que mon cœur pouvait battre plus vite, celui-ci s'emballa de plus belle dans ma cage thoracique. Cela me semblait complètement fou que je pensais que j'allais toujours me réveiller dans quelques minutes dans mon lit, avant de réaliser que j'avais inventé toute cette histoire. Ça ne pouvait pas être une réaction normale d'une personne normale vivant dans la réalité.

_Ça c'est parce que quelque chose cloche chez toi. Tu n'es qu'une dégoutante petite perverse !_

« Je suis désolée, » Dis-je, pas sûre de savoir si je faisais des excuses à Edward, à ma mère, à Dieu ou à moi-même. Je voulais juste que les voix dans ma tête se taisent. « Je suis une personne horrible. »

Edward me regarda fixement, son visage énigmatique. « Merde, tu es vraiment sérieuse là ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air incrédule.

J'acquiesçais misérablement. J'étais plus que sûre qu'il allait me demander de quitter les lieux immédiatement. Je l'entendis rire et je reculais, malheureuse au possible au vue de la situation. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi exposée et vulnérable de toute ma vie. C'était comme si ma poitrine s'ouvrait en deux et que j'attendais qu'Edward mette des charbons ardents dedans, avant qu'il ne se saisisse de mon cœur toujours en train de battre et de le serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête.

« C'était, sans aucun doute … » il fit une pause pour me jeter un regard de braise qui fit que mon cœur redoubla d'intensité, et j'eue soudain peur de mourir d'une attaque cardiaque. « … la chose la plus sensuelle que j'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie. »

Je laissais échapper un souffle chancelant et il se leva une nouvelle fois. De nouveau je sentis cette attraction magique qui me faisait graviter autour de lui. « Maintenant viens jusqu'ici s'il te plait, parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je serais obligé de me lever et de t'y traîner comme un foutu homme des cavernes. » Gronda-t-il.

J'eus du mal à encaisser ses paroles. Il ne pense pas que c'est un peu bestial comme formulation ? Il … allait vraiment m'y traîner de force si je n'obéissais pas ? Mes pieds agirent selon leur propre chef, me forçant à marcher jusqu'au lit, là où était la main d'Edward. Quand je ne fus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, sa patience arriva à bout. Il me saisit par la taille et m'assit sur le matelas à côté de lui.

Nos souffles haletants effleuraient nos visages respectifs. C'était comme si je manquais sévèrement d'oxygène. « Je ne te dégoûte pas ? » Demandais-je avec étonnement, tendant la main pour la poser sur sa pommette.

Il déglutit péniblement et frotta sa joue contre ma paume. « Merde, non. Tu me rends plutôt confus et tu réveilles quelque chose en moi que je ne pensais pas avoir, mais tu es la dernière personne sur cette planète que je décrirais comme était dégoutante. »

Mon sourire s'étendit sur mon visage et j'étais maintenant sûre de ressembler à une niaise petite idiote, mais je m'en fichais. « C'est vraiment gentil, Edward. Je pense que tu es … » Il se pencha en avant et prit ma bouche brutalement. Je prononçais un « Mmph ! » de surprise face à son agressivité soudaine.

Avant que je ne le sache vraiment, je me retrouvé le dos contre le matelas de son lit. Le corps d'Edward appuyait de manière délicieusement sensuelle sur moi et je pouvais m'entendre pousser des gémissements bizarres. Sa langue était douce dans ma bouche et il laissa ses mains caresser de manière globale mon corps. Quand il atteignit ma poitrine, il l'a palpa grossièrement et je poussais des cris dans sa bouche. Ce sentiment qui grandissait en moi était incroyablement érotique. Il plaça des baisers humides sur la base de ma gorge, allant de ma nuque à mon oreille, tout en laissant une emprunte rouge visible.

Je voulais enrouler mes jambes et mes bras autour der son corps et ne jamais le laisser partir. Ce sentiment d'être retenu dans les bras de quelqu'un était stimulant et je m'affolais à la pensée qu'il y ait une possibilité que je ne puisse jamais plus le ressentir. Ma poigne devint frénétique alors que je tirais sur ses cheveux et sur ses vêtements, désespérée de le sentir au plus proche de moi.

L'urgence dans mes gestes sembla alerter Edward au sujet de ma détresse et ses mains devinrent tendres, comme s'il voulait s'imprégnait de chaque courbe de mon corps, imprimant des cercles relaxants. Il embrassa mes joues et mes paupières, arrêtant de respirer l'odeur de mon cou.

« Chut … » Chuchota-t-il. Je tremblais et me mordis la lèvre, me demandant pourquoi je devais ruiner ce moment avec ma folie incontrôlable. Je ruinais toujours tout. Mon menton commença à trembler alors que je réfréner une furieuse envie de pleurer.

Mes émotions étaient troublantes et mes pensées tourbillonnaient de manière incontrôlée, comme une tempête à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Je sentis les doigts d'Edward caresser le sourcil que j'avais arqué avant qu'ils ne descendent lentement le long de mon visage pour arriver à mes lèvres gonflées par ses baisers, ses mouvements étant d'une tendresse inattendue.

« Reste toi-même. » Me dit-il de sa voix calme. Je le sentis se déplacer jusqu'à côté de moi avant qu'il ne repose de tout son poids sur mes courbes. « Je vais m'occuper de toi. Je ne ferai rien que tu ne voudras pas que je fasse. » Sa bouche se posa tendrement sur la mienne, une fois … Deux fois. « Tu as confiance en moi ? » Dit-il en soufflant dans mon oreille, respirant mes cheveux avant de m'embrasser la tempe, me faisant frissonner alors que mes mamelons se durcissaient en dessous de mon pull-over.

Je ne bougeais plus pendant quelques secondes, essayant d'assimiler le fait qu'Edward et moi étions dans une position équivoque. Je savais intrinsèquement que je pouvais lui dire que je n'étais pas prête et je savais aussi qu'il respecterait mon choix et qu'il se relèverait dans la seconde, avant de me reconduire chez moi, sans me poser une quelconque question. Il me donnait la possibilité de reculer si je voulais, j'avais la situation qui était en mon pouvoir. C'était un sentiment impétueux, de savoir que j'étais celle qui prendrait cette décision pour tous les deux. Il n'y avait personne qui me dirait quoi faire. Je pouvais enfin décider de faire quelque chose pour moi … et moi, je ne me sentais pas du tout embarrassée, pas une seule seconde je n'avais envie de reculer.

« Edward, » Murmurais-je, tendant la main pour la passer doucement dans ses cheveux désordonnés. J'attirais son visage près du mien. « J'ai confiance en toi. » Quand il commença à amorcer un mouvement pour s'approcher, je lui pris les cheveux en une poigne ferme et lui fit descendre le visage plus lentement. « Va juste doucement. » Demandais-je. Un sourire étrange naquit sur son visage comme pour me dire que j'avais le total contrôle des opérations.

« Oui madame. » Répondit-il. Son petit sourire satisfait me fit cligner des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne sente ses doigts enlever lentement et méthodiquement les boutons de mon cardigan.

Je me sentis tout à coup stressée alors que je me rendais soudain compte qu'il allait voir mes seins, ou tout du moins qu'il allait les voir dans mon soutien-gorge bon marché. Je m'affolais et arrêtais ses doigts alors que ses doigts s'approchaient du premier bouton du chemisier. « Attends, tu peux me parler s'il te plait ? » Demandais-je, caressant ses doigts avec les miens, inquiète. Il me regarda, confus, et je ris en mettant mon visage sur son épaule pour essayer de me calmer et de cacher mon embarras. « Je pense que si tu me parles, je me sentirais moins mal à l'aise. » Marmonnais-je dans le tissu de son t-shirt. Mes joues prirent une teinte de rouge quand ses doigts caressèrent l'encolure très décolletée de mon pull-over.

« Oui, je peux le faire. » Dit-il, traçant de ses doigts des arabesques imaginaires sur la peau de ma clavicule. « Et si nous commencions par parler de sujets généraux, qu'en penses-tu ? » Face à mon approbation hésitante, il ouvrit le premier bouton de mon cardigan. « Bien. Parle-moi de quelque chose qui te passionne vraiment. »

Je sortis mon visage de son épaule et rencontrai ses yeux voilés et pleins de désir. « D'accord. », Marmonnais-je, alors que je regardais fascinée sa langue sortir rapidement pour mouiller sa lèvre inférieure, « J'aime les livres. » Ses doigts passèrent au deuxième bouton et je fermais les yeux, sentant les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer alors que j'essayais immédiatement de remonter la couverture sur mon corps.

Il me prit les mains et les rabattis doucement le long de mon corps, passant ensuite un long doigt le long de la vallée de mes seins. « Continue. » Sa voix était basse et grave. « Je t'écoute. Tu aimes donc les livres ? »

Je souris rêveusement, focalisant de nouveau mon attention sur mes explications. « Bien sûr ! Et j'adore la poésie. Je pourrais probablement rester assise et lire toute la journée, pour être parfaitement honnête avec toi. » Je sentis qu'Edward déboutonnait une autre attache et je continuais alors mon monologue décousu. « Mon poète préféré est William Carlos Williams. » J'haletais quand je sentis le bout de ses doigts sur ma poitrine, avant qu'il ne touche la texture de mon soutien gorge, directement entre mes seins.

« Oh … Merde. Il s'ouvre sur le devant ? Tu es vraiment parfaite. » Il se pencha pour sucer la zone très érogène que j'avais derrière l'oreille et je gémis, tant la sensation était plaisante et nouvelle pour moi. « Continue à parler. Peux-tu me réciter quelques uns de tes vers préférés ? »

« Oui, » Sifflais-je en sentant ses doigts descendre sur ma peau, me distrayant momentanément de mon monologue. Toute l'hésitation que j'avais quant à notre intimité s'évapora face à l'intensité de l'éveil de mes sens. J'arquais le dos, faisant remonter sa main pour qu'il la pose sur ma poitrine. Il retira brusquement sa main et je me mis à bouder. « Edward, s'il te plait. »

« Récite ! » Répéta-t-il. Sa main plana au-dessus de ma peau brûlante et désireuse de ses caresses.

« Bien, bien, » Marmonnais-je. Je respirais à fond et essayais de me concentrer. « C'est mon préféré. Bon d'accord, un de mes préférés plutôt. Il est de Paterson. » Je sentis un contact chaud remonter le long de la texture du soutien-gorge et je soupirais, mon corps se réchauffant progressivement. « Vous, léthargique, m'attendant moi et personne d'autre, attendant que le feu me pénètre et qu'il ne me brûle, alors que je suis troublée par votre beauté. Troublée par votre beauté. Troublée. »

Edward essaya de ne pas répondre à ma dernière réplique, et mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. J'étais extrêmement nerveuse quant à ce que sa réaction. J'étais à découvert, tant mentalement que physiquement, et soumise à son examen minutieux.

« C'était parfait. » Chuchota-t-il. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, lourds et chargés de désir, avant qu'ils ne dérivent jusqu'à mes seins. Il les prit en coupe délicatement dans ses mains et je me sentis comme submergée par une vague de désir insolente, impuissante face au déluge qui faisait rage en moi. Sa tête se baissa lentement et il lécha délicatement un de mes mamelons durci. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine et ressorti ensuite en un long soupir alors qu'il se mettait à les sucer. Mon sexe bouillonnait à ce stade, et je savais que c'était mal. Le pire, c'est que j'aimais ça. Je bougeais nerveusement sur le lit, ayant besoin d'une friction entre nos corps.

Les lèvres d'Edward quittèrent ma peau et je gémis, mes mains allant d'elles-mêmes dans ses cheveux, en une tentative désespérée de le forcer à descendre encore vers ma poitrine. Il rit sous cape, en un son profond et guttural et me força à abandonner ma prise sur ses cheveux. Prenant mes mains et les mettant de chaque côté de ma tête, il sourit d'un air satisfait et m'embrassa le bout du nez. « Accroche-toi, princesse. »

Le regard qu'il me lançait était plein de désir et de détermination, alors j'acquiesçais. « Bonne fille. » Ronronna-t-il. Mes yeux se rétrécirent et j'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire ce que je pensais de son attitude dominatrice, mais il me coupa en prenant ma bouche en un baiser si abrutissant que mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner. Sa langue rencontra la mienne, si douce et sucrée que j'en aurais presque pleuré de plaisir. J'étais tellement prise dans ce moment magique je ne n'avais même pas remarqué qu'une de ses mains remontait déjà en dessous de ma jupe, le long de mes jambes.

Quand il atteignit ma culotte en coton, je sentis enfin ses mains et même très bien. Je me raidis comme une planche en bois, effrayée. Edward ramena très vite ses mains sur mes cuisses, ses doigts me caressant calmement et tendrement. Je me détendis petit à petit jusqu'à être pleinement maîtresse de mes émotions.

Sa bouche était humide et il me fit de petits baisers humides le long de ma gorge. « Ça va ? » Me demanda-t-il, son souffle chaud sur ma peau me donnant la chair de poule. Je gémis en réponse et je sentis mes jambes s'ouvrir, attendant qu'il vienne. Il dû prendre cela comme une invitation car il s'y glissa entre. Je sentis ensuite un de ses doigts passer sur ma culotte et aller à l'endroit le plus intime de mon corps. Je gémis et ce qui ressemblait le plus à un déluge trempa le coton de ma culotte déjà humide.

« Que Dieu m'aide, tu es humide … Putain. » Je pouvais presque entendre un grognement rauque et animal investir la pièce. Il prit mon sexe en coupe d'une main et appuya avec celle-ci-dessus mon clitoris, alors que j'allais à la rencontre de sa main, impatiente. J'eus soudain un spasme de plaisir.

_Oh, pour l'amour de notre saint Jésus ! Que c'est bon !_

Le contact d'Edward sur cette partie de moi agissait comme un baume pour guérir mon âme abîmée. Il me caressa doucement à travers le tissu humide de mes sous-vêtements et ensuite plus fermement, alternant brusquerie et tendresse. Ses doigts firent de telles choses à mon corps que je me sentis sur le point d'exploser tellement c'était bon. Chaque fois qu'il pressait sa main contre mon sexe, c'était comme si une spiral de désir me submergeait et tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'en voulais plus … toujours plus. Il glissa un doigt audacieux à l'intérieur de l'élastique de ma culotte et toucha ma peau mise à nue.

_Sainte Marie, mère de Dieu !_

« Oh, » Haletais-je, mes mains se resserrant en des poings autour de ma tête. Je voulais me tirer les cheveux, je voulais crier comme jamais, je voulais taper sur quelque chose, ou bien griffer et envelopper de mes bras le corps d'Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer. Je me sentais tellement proche de quelque chose ! Je le voulais si fort …

Il me regarda par-dessus ses cils et souris. « Donne-toi à moi … » Chuchota-t-il. Mon corps répondit comme s'il était télécommandé et un orgasme comme je n'en avais jamais connu éclata en moi, me faisant voir les étoiles. Mes parois se resserrèrent et c'était comme si un miracle avait lie dans mon corps, me transformant moi-même en torche humaine, victime de combustion spontanée alors que mon plaisir s'écoulait sur mes cuisses. Un cri perçant menaça de s'échapper de ma gorge et je réussis à m'empêcher de crier en me mordant la langue si fort que je sentis le goût du sang envahir ma bouche.

Il ralentit progressivement ses allez et venues à l'intérieur de moi, faisant diminuer la pression doucement jusqu'à ce que la dernière onde de plaisir traverse mon corps tremblant.

« Edward, » Chuchotais-je. Ma langue alla lécher mes lèvres desséchées. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et il appuya son front contre le mien. Je sentis son souffle haletant et je souris. « Si tu as la moitié du talent que tu as pour me faire monter au septième ciel au piano, tu dois être un vrai virtuose. »

Je sentis mon corps commencer à trembler et je jetais un coup d'œil sur le côté pour le voir se retenir de rire. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et caqueta comme une hyène. Je fronçais les sourcils, indignée qu'il rie alors que je venais de lui faire un compliment, mais sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à rire avec lui.

Je suppose que c'était vraiment une chose idiote à dire. « Merci, » Dit-il, sa voix un peu étouffée par son rire ainsi que par le fait qu'il essayait de m'embrasser derrière l'oreille encore une fois. Je me tordis dans tous les sens en notant que bien qu'il venait de me donner un merveilleux orgasme, j'avais encore envie de lui.

_Comment cela est-il possible ? Je ne devrais pas être fatiguée plutôt ?_

Inquiète qu'il y ait vraiment quelque chose qui cloche avec moi, je tirais sur les cheveux d'Edward, essayant d'avoir son attention. « Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Hum … ? » Répondit-il, suçant le lobe de mon oreille. Il le mordit doucement et descendit le long de ma peau, alors que je croisais les jambes, essayant de me concentrer pour entamer le sujet épineux avec lui. La friction de mes cuisses sur le corps d'Edward qui était toujours entre mes jambes ne me donna qu'encore plus envie de lui et je râlais, consternée.

_Je ne vais jamais rien dire si je continue comme ça. Je serai piégée dans ce lit avec lui pour toujours. Quoique … L'idée était tentante … NON !_

A la pensée de nos corps entremêlés dans des draps noirs en soie pour l'éternité ne sembla qu'augmenter encore plus ma libido. J'attirais son visage pour l'enlever de mon cou et d'essayer de reprendre un contrôle, bien qu'illusoire, de la situation.

Un sourire contrit me répondit et je lissais de mes doigts les plis qui s'étaient formés sur sa mâchoire. « Si j'ai eu un … Tu sais … Alors pourquoi je ressens toujours ce sentiment d'insatisfaction ? » Demandais-je, toujours trop embarrassée pour dire ce mot à haute voix.

Il arqua un sourcil, et son sourire devint moqueur. « Tu veux dire … Un orgasme ? »

Je détournais le regard et rougis, pas sûre de savoir pourquoi j'étais toujours si embarrassée de dire quelque chose comme ça alors qu'il venait de me caresser intimement. « Oui, ça. ». Prenant une profonde respiration, je continuais, très décidée à exprimer mes pensées à haute voix. « Pourquoi j'ai toujours envie de toi ? » Je rencontrais ses yeux et déglutis face à l'intensité de son regard.

« C'est parce que nous sommes attirés l'un et l'autre. » Sa voix paraissait comme inopportune dans le silence de la pièce. Il avait recommençait à pleuvoir à l'extérieur et je pouvais entendre les petits cliquetis des gouttes sur les vitres.

Mon front se plissa alors que j'analysais ses mots. « Donc il n'est pas bizarre que je veuille que tu me touches encore ? » Chuchotais-je. Je regardais le vert forêt de ses yeux, espérant avoir une réponse négative. Des petites tâches d'or étaient visibles dans ses yeux, les transformant en la plus belle des mosaïques.

« Non, » Répondit Edward, se calant encore plus dans son étreinte qu'il exerçait sur mon corps. Mes jambes s'ouvrirent encore plus, lui permettant de se coller à moi le plus possible. Il embrassa ma bouche ouverte et rua ses hanches vers l'avant simultanément. J'étais toujours incroyablement sensible à cause de mon orgasme et je gémis alors qu'il déplaçait ses hanches, touchant l'endroit qui me faisait palpiter.

Subitement, il se dégagea de notre étreinte, recouvrant son visage de ses mains. « Putain … », Jura-t-il dans un souffle. Sa main libre saisit une feuille à côté de lui, ses jointures devenant blanches. « Merde … »

Inquiète face à la tournure que prenait les choses, je m'assis et caressai ses cheveux. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demandais-je. L'anxiété que je ressentais en ce moment était écrasante. C'était presque plus important que la nervosité qui m'avait assailli quand je mettais rendue compte qu'il allait me toucher et me voir nue. Penser à ça me fit soudain rappeler que mon chemisier était toujours ouvert, et je refermais les deux pans en un geste de pudeur.

« Je dois juste aller m'occuper de quelque chose, » Grogna-t-il en dessous de ses mains. Mes yeux errèrent sur son corps et descendirent jusqu'à l'endroit qui devenait le gêner, alors que je vis un renflement dans son jeans.

« Oh, » Glapis-je, incapable de détourner le regard. Ça veut dire qu'il allait se toucher.

Edward enleva les mains de son visage et me fixa, gémissant douloureusement quand il se rendit compte que j'avais remarqué son état. « Merde, Bella. Tu veux vraiment ma mort sur la conscience … »

J'observais, fascinée, comme son sexe semblait pointer et vouloir sortir de sa prison de tissus. Ma main se tendit et je touchais légèrement le tissu de son jeans, juste là où il y avait son érection. Il tressaillit et posa une main sur mes doigts. C'était chaud et dur. Je voulais le voir.

Il saisit ma main avant que je ne puisse aller plus loin. « Vous devez arrêter. » Dit-il, les yeux fermés. « Je ne peux plus continuer ça, car je sens que je vais bientôt exploser et je sais que tu n'es pas encore prête pour ça. »

Je fronçais les sourcils dans sa direction, pas certaine de savoir comment prendre son ton autoritaire. « Excuse-moi mais, je pense que je suis la mieux placée pour savoir quand _JE_ me sens prête ! » Je sortis un de mes poignets de sa poigne et la plaçait ensuite sur sa cuisse. Mes doigts serrèrent accidentellement sa chair dure comme la pierre au-dessus de son jeans. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc et je souris, heureuse d'être responsable de cette réaction chez lui une nouvelle fois. Je me sentais extrêmement bien, comme libérée. _A nous deux._

« Montre-moi. » Chuchotais-je.

**Oo°oO**

**Oh, oh ! Les choses s'accélèrent, et le chapitre suivant est très ... hot et en même temps, très amusant (lol) ... J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu! **

**Encore merci pour vos revieuw et vos encouragements, ainsi que votre compréhension, ça me touche .. vraiment !**

**Gros bisous et à demain !**


	17. Growing up

**Coucou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier que j'ai en réserve, et que pour votre plus grand plaisir, je reviendrai demain alors le dernier chapitre en réserve (...) le 17 ! ...  
**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos revieuw, vos gentils commentaires et vos encouragements ... Je me rends compte que plusieurs choses ne tiennent qu'à un fil, très mince, et qu'il peut être brisé à tout moment. Je dois aussi dire que dans ma "vie" de jeune traductrice, j'ai eu le temps de me perfectionner avant de faire une traduction sur l'univers de Twilight grâce à ma première passion : Harry Potter ... Et que de par ce fait, les traductions que je fais sont meilleures que les précédentes et seront moins bonnes que celles que j'entreprendrais demain. Quand je reçois vos messages, je me dis que mon travail n'a pas été vain ... Et ça réconforte, vous pouvez me croire !**

**Je pense mettre bientot en ligne une autre traduction, mais cette fois sur le couple Jasper/Bella ... Mais il faudra attendre ...**

**Merci encore et toujours chers lecteurs, je vous aime fort ! C'est pour vous que je traduis ces histoires =)**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Si on ne change pas, on ne grandit pas. Si on ne grandit pas, on ne vit pas vraiment. Grandir exige un abandon provisoire de tout sentiment de sécurité" ... Gael Sheehy**

**"L'innocence. Un être doux, gentil mais qui manque un peu d'expérience" ... Grand Corps Malade**

**"L'envie est blessure pour l'esprit qui se ronge, torturé par le bonheur d'autrui" ... Grégoire Le Grand**

**Oo°oO**

_One of my wings beat faster, _(Une de mes ailes bat plus vite,)

_I couldn't help it _(Je ne pouvais pas l'aider)

_the one away from the light. _(Car elle était loin de la lumière.)

_It hurt to be told all the time _(Ca fait mal continuellement de me dire)

_how I loved that terrible flame. _(Combien j'ai aimé cette épouvatable flamme.)

- William Stafford

Nous nous regardâmes fixement pendant quelques minutes, alors que l'atmosphère était lourde et pleine de tension. Les yeux d'Edward étaient un mélange d'incrédulité et d'agitation, deux choses que je n'avais jamais vues chez lui. Son anxiété par rapport à la situation me faisait me sentir encore plus confiante dans mes actions et je recourbais mes doigts un peu plus sur sa cuisse.

« Oh … Putain ! » Gémit-il. Ses propres doigts s'enterrèrent dans les draps de chaque côté de son corps, et il les froissa avec acharnement. Quant je passais ma paume tout près du renflement de son pantalon, ses yeux se rétrécirent en des fentes menaçantes et ses narines frémirent. « Arrête ça, Bella ! »

Je lui fis baisser les yeux sous l'intensité de mon regard, aussi têtue qu'une mule. « Montre-moi, Edward ! »

Mon ton bourru sembla le réveiller et il repoussa ma main grossièrement, avant de se déplacer sur le lit et de mettre au moins plusieurs mètres de distance entre nos deux corps. « Je suis sérieux ! » Murmura-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux que ça se passe. »

Je ne pus empêcher un rire empli d'incrédule de franchir mes lèvres face à sa déclaration. « Tu veux rire ? Je croyais que c'était exactement ce que tu voulais qu'il se passe. » Quand il me regarda en fronçant simplement les sourcils en réponse, je remis mon soutien gorge à la hâte par-dessous mon chemisier et je rattachais tous les boutons. Je ressemblais maintenant à une imbécile.

_Il a fait l'amour avec un million de filles différentes, mais il ne me laisse pas le toucher ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas bien chez moi. Je me suis jetée sur lui et je lui ais fais croire que je n'étais qu'une pouffiasse désespérée._

Je refreinais mes larmes alors que je me rendais compte de cette apparence de « fille facile » que je devais avoir en ce moment. Je l'avais pratiquement priée de me faire _ces choses_. Je savais que je devais paraître dramatique – Ce qui n'était pas du tout mon attitude d'habitude - mais l'intimité que nous venions de partager m'avait laissé chancelante et incertaine. Je ressemblais à Laureen et que Dieu m'en garde, je ressemblais même à Jessica et je n'aimais pas ça. Pas du tout même.

« Qu'es-tu en train de faire au juste ? » Demanda-t-il, me regardant tout en arborant une mine perplexe alors que je continuais de récupérer mes vêtements gauchement partout sur le lit. Je passais une main inquiète dans mes cheveux ébouriffés et tressaillis alors que je retirais quelques nœuds. Je lissais mes cheveux de mes doigts et les relâchais enfin, les larmes roulant sur mes joues alors que son parfum flottait encore dans la pièce à cause du ventilateur situé au plafond.

_Je veux m'envoler, aussi. Dieu, ne me punis pas pour avoir juste été curieuse._

« Bella, » La proximité d'Edward me fit sursauter et je me déplaçais pour m'éloigner de lui. Il se saisit de mon poignet alors que je me retirais brusquement. « Peux-tu juste m'écouter pendant une petite minute, si ce n'est pas trop te demander ? »

J'acquiesçais rapidement mais ne le regardais pas, préférant regarder le mur derrière lui que son beau visage. S'il me disait quelque chose de terrible et d'horrible, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer. Je refusais d'agir comme une parfaite idiote et avoir l'air faible devant lui. J'allais me sortir de cette situation avec autant de dignité que possible.

_Arrête d'agir en pleurnicheuse professionnelle, Isabella. Tu donnes à ta folle de mère une raison de te faire interner !_

Edward caressa tendrement ma paume de main et je sentis ma résistance faiblir comme une fleur qui mourrait car elle n'a plus son soleil. Il était trop dur d'essayer de lui résister : je l'aimais trop. Il soupira lourdement. « Tout ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je veux quelque chose de différent pour nous. »

Je tournais la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux, me fichant maintenant que les larmes ruissèlent sur mes joues. « Je comprends, » Répondis-je doucement, me retirant de sa poigne. « Tu ne m'aimes pas de cette façon. » Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais je couvris sa bouche de mes mains, le coupant. « Ça va, t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes des personnes bien trop différentes. Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas de ce genre de relation avec moi. » Je me levais ensuite et fini de rassembler mes vêtements, lui souriant timidement. « Nous pouvons continuer à nous voir et rester ami, si tu veux ? »

_Mais quel tas de bêtises suis-je en train de débiter à la seconde là ? Je ne veux pas juste être ami avec lui ! Ne pleure pas, ne pleure, ne pleure pas …_

Edward se passa une nouvelle fois ses doigts dans ses cheveux, se les prenant en poigne si fort que je commençais à m'inquiéter pour le sort de ses cheveux car s'il n'arrêtait pas, il allait s'en arracher à la poignée. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les filles dans ce bas-monde, putain ! » Demanda-t-il. Sa voix était tendue, se brisant sur le juron à la fin de sa phrase. « Je suis sérieux. Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu es en train de me parler là. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je ne sois qu'un ami pour toi, merde ! »

Regardant mes chaussures, je me sentis encore plus oppressée qu'avant. « Tu ne veux pas être amie avec moi, non plus ? » J'entendis un son étouffé et je levais les yeux pour voir son visage tourner au rouge vif. Il semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer. « Edward, tu vas bien ? »

Il recula jusqu'à son lit et s'écroula dessus, poussant un cri de rage, me faisant sursauter. « Merde, Bella ! Je veux que tu sois ma foutue de petite-amie ! »

_Petite amie. Il vient juste de dire qu'il veut que je sois sa petite amie … ?_

Choquée par ses mots, tout ce que je pus sortir de ma bouche sans que cela ne sois d'une voix tremblante, je sortis un faible « Oh. »

Un bruit provenant du lit me parvint et je marchais jusqu'à lui pour essayer de comprendre quel son c'était. Edward saisissait les draps encore une fois, et il était en train de … Rire ?

« Je jure devant Dieu, parfois tu me rends si fou que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est te secouer comme un prunier ! » Dit-il, une fois qu'il se fut calmé. Au regard chancelant que je lui lançais, il leva les mains. « Bien que jamais je n'oserais te faire du mal. » S'amenda-t-il. Je regardais le plafond, espérant que Dieu pourrait m'aider à comprendre les complexités qu'entouraient les relations. Jusque là, j'échouais lamentablement.

_Le jeune homme le plus en colère de la planète et la fille qui avait le moins de bon sens. Bien sûr que Dieu nous a fait nous rencontrer !_

« Attends … » Dis-je, encore confuse. « Si tu veux que je sois ta … » Ma voix s'estompa et je rougis. Comment puis-je toujours rougir ? Assez curieusement, c'était en réalité plus embarrassant pour moi de discuter sur le statut de notre relation que d'être intimement connecté tous les deux.

« Petite amie ? » Ajouta Edward, souriant d'une telle façon qu'une cavité adorablement délicieuse se forma aux coins de ses yeux et dans ses joues. Il était vraiment déloyal et injuste qu'il est un regard aussi désarmant. Il se sortait bien trop facilement de toutes sortes d'ennuis. Mes joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée et son sourire s'élargit encore considérablement.

« Oui, ça. » Marmonnais-je. Mes doigts nerveux jouaient avec les boutons de mon chemisier que j'avais sous mon pull-over. « Si c'est ce que tu veux que je sois, alors pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas … Te toucher ? »

_Je me demanderais si vraiment c'est une bonne idée plus tard. Si Dieu ne voulait pas que je découvre les choses de la vie, il n'aurait jamais mit un cerveau aussi curieux dans ma tête._

Edward arrêta de sourire et me regarda, ses sourcils arqués. Tendant une main, il prit en coupe mon visage dans une de ses mains et caressa ma peau chaude, balayant de son pouce chaud mes larmes. Je me sentais incroyablement bien ainsi. Je penchais la tête sur le côté, ronronnant presque comme un chaton demandant plus de contact.

« C'est parce que je veux que notre relation soit spéciale et ne sois pas une histoire vide de sens et basée uniquement sur le sexe. » Murmura-t-il, m'attirant sur le lit jusqu'à ses côtés. « Je … Je me soucis de toi et de ton bien-être. »

Je me rapprochais encore pour qu'on soit presque collés l'un à l'autre. C'était le timing parfait pour qu'il réponde à une des questions que je brûlais d'envie de lui poser, une question qui avait un rapport avec une certaine ex-conquête qui travaillait dans un lycée. « Tu veux dire comme Tanya ? » Demandais-je, murmurant d'une voix calme. « C'était vide de sens ? » Je posais mes yeux sur son visage figé, pas sûre du genre de réaction que ce nom allait provoquer.

Edward me regarda fixement en retour, ses yeux se rétrécirent. « Tu en as entendu parler, hein ? » J'acquiesçais. Il haussa les épaules et dirigea une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, me relaxant, avant qu'il ne continue son histoire. « Je pense savoir quelle personne t'en a fait part, alors oui je vais t'en parler. Je pensais qu'elle était différente, mais c'était des conneries vides de sens, comme tout le reste. C'était stupide. » Il secoua la tête, apparemment dégoûté. Je ne pouvais pas déterminé s'il était dégouté de lui-même ou s'il était dégouté par sa relation qu'il avait entretenu avec elle. Je décidais de ne pas pousser ma curiosité plus loin. « Je suis juste vraiment fatigué de gaspiller mon temps avec des personnes qui ne le mérite pas. » Me dit-il, en soupirant lourdement.

Se penchant en avant, il apposa de doux baisers sur ma pommette. Je me blottis contre lui, mes doigts traçant des arabesques imaginaires sur le doux tissu de son tee-shirt. Il était très confortable d'être dans cette position avec lui. Le monde n'existait pas, cependant je ne pus m'empêcher de lui poser d'autres questions auxquelles je voulais des réponses. « Edward, tu me connais à peine. Nous n'avons même été à l'extérieur en tant que couple, ni même avoir eu un véritable rendez-vous ensemble. Comment tu sais que … »

Edward posa ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes, me faisant taire. Son baiser était cette fois doux et tendre et je le voulais encore. Quand il se recula, je m'accrochais à lui comme si j'étais sur le point de me noyer et qu'il était ma seule bouée de sauvetage.

Comment réussit-il à me faire toujours oublier mes questions en m'embrassant ?

« Je sais toujours ce que je veux. » La voix d'Edward se fit brusque dans le silence quasi religieux de la chambre. Il ma caressa le corps d'une main, l'arrêtant une fois qu'il atteignit ma hanche pour me serrer contre lui exagérément. « Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que ça serait toi. »

Je tremblais, sentant mon désir poindre juste par ses mots et ses caresses. « Tu as su quoi ? » Lui demandais-je timidement. Je voulais savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Je savais que tu serais uni à moi. » Répondit Edward. Son sourire était obscurément possessif. Je déglutis, pas sûre de savoir si je devais être heureuse ou terrifiée. Il dû voir une ombre d'inquiétude sur mon visage car il se recula soudainement, se frottant le visage avec ses mains.

« Et maintenant je te fais peur. Putain, je ne connais aucun code de bonne conduite pour bien faire marcher une relation moi … »

Je tendis une main et la posais sur son torse, notant que son cœur battait anormalement vite. Je n'étais pas la seule à être effrayée. Me soulevant sur un coude, j'attendis patiemment qu'il relève le visage pour rencontrer ses yeux de nouveau. « Je n'ai bien sur aucune idée précise de ce que je fais, non plus. Toute ma vie, j'ai dû essayer de me partager entre une mère qui est tellement religieuse qu'elle n'a jamais passé une minute de sa vie sans prier Dieu pour que je sois quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne connais pas les relations qu'entretiennent une mère et sa fille, et je n'ai jamais été proche de quelqu'un à part mon père que je vois rarement – et cela que ce soit sur le plan émotionnel ou au niveau physique. »

Edward leva une main jusqu'à mon visage et quand il enleva sa main de mon visage, je pu voir le bout de ses doigts brillaient dans la douce lumière de la chambre. J'avais pleuré sans même m'en rendre compte. « Nous faisons une sacrée équipe. » Dis-je, reniflant et riant en même temps. « Nous sommes tous les deux des handicapés des relations. Tu en as trop eu dans ta courte vie et je n'en ai pas eu assez. »

Il me sourit en réponse et son sourire fut chaud et spontané. « Oui tu as raison, mais nous pouvons apprendre ensemble. Faire des compromis, pas vrai ? » Il m'attira à lui jusqu'à ce que je fus drapée de son corps comme si j'avais une couverture humaine. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans mes cheveux, massant doucement mon cuir chevelu.

_Cela est presque aussi bon que l'autre truc qu'il fait avec ses doigts._

Alors que ses mains faisaient comme de la magie, je sentis une partie très particulière de mon corps se réveiller.

_Bon d'accord, c'est aussi bon._

« Je ne veux pas juste que tu penses que je baise avec toi. Je veux te faire l'amour. » Murmura-t-il, embrassant le lobe de mon oreille délicatement. Je m'arquais dans ses bras et il me serra fermement. Je ne pensais pas que je serais aussi excitée juste par une étreinte. Le sentiment de sécurité et le statut qu'il me donnait me faisait me sentir si bien que je croyais que tout allait bien dans mon monde sans dessus dessous.

Bien sûr, je comprenais ce qu'il essayait de me dire. Maintenant je n'ai pas le choix, je devais comprendre. Je voulais creuser un trou et m'y enterrer pour avoir une réponse aussi inappropriée à une telle situation. Comment je peux être aussi égoïste et rester assise alors que lui m'avait fait plaisir et que je ne faisais qu'en profiter ? Notre "relation", ou quel que soit le nom qu'il donnait à ça, exigeait l'implication de deux personnes. J'avais eu de la chance qu'il m'ait trouvé intéressante, sinon mes jacassements incessants lui aurait fait peur. Edward me voulait ; il avait juste peur que notre relation intimement parlant, aille trop vite. Quant à moi, j'étais en voyage d'auto-découverte et je savais qu'Edward avait prit le ticket à vie.

Je laissais trainer mes mains sur son torse et m'arrêtais quand mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec le premier bouton de son jeans. « Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. » Dis-je, soulevant l'ourlet de sa chemise et câlinant la peau exposée de son nombril. « Mais ma curiosité est trop forte. Tu m'as vu nue. Maintenant à moi de te voir dans toute ta splendeur. »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » Répondit-il, sa voix basse et rauque.

« Oui, » Chuchotais-je. Je désignais d'un doigt le renflement de son jeans et il prit une longue respiration, grognant presque.

J'essayais de contrôler mon excitation. Vraiment, j'essayais. J'étais comme l'hôte d'une nervosité naturelle et d'une curiosité désireuse. Je n'avais jamais vu d'homme nu auparavant. Nous n'avions pas d'éducation sexuelle à l'Académie. Il était proprement immoral selon la communauté de Baptiste de réfléchir même à la question des relations sexuelles. Ma mère m'avait fait « une discussion » quand j'avais commencé le lycée, mais cela avait été brouillon et maladroit. Elle avait parlé de l'Ecriture Sainte dans sa discussion et j'avais comme l'impression que Dieu m'observait – et qu'il était sur le point de me frapper mortellement de sa foudre d'obliger de faire parler de cette chose à ma mère. J'avais eu du mal à croire quand elle m'avait dit que mon bébé, si j'en avais un, allait sortir de cet endroit de mon corps. Elle ne s'était bien sur pas aventurée dans les détails concernant le sexe opposé.

Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre en dégrafant le jeans d'Edward. J'avais de vagues idées sur comment était le sexe de l'homme. J'avais vu des photos et des statues de David Michelangelo, après tout. C'était totalement différent, cependant, car ses parties étaient coulées dans du marbre. Ceux que j'allais toucher étaient vraies – et elles appartenaient à Edward.

Je regrette vraiment de n'avoir pas lu ce magazine érotique avec Jessica, pensais-je en ouvrant le premier bouton de son jeans de mes doigts tremblants, saisissant le haut de sa fermeture éclair. Je la baissais entièrement. Le renflement semblait tellement important que ça menaçait de faire craquer son jeans.

_Si j'avais regardé des films ou des images à caractère un minimum pornographique, je saurais à quoi m'attendre, mais là …_

Sa peau semblait trop chaude ; elle était presque trop brûlante. Mes mains nerveuses durent se faire violence pour ne pas la toucher immédiatement. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir par où commencer. Les quelques poils qui sortait de son jeans et de son boxeur étaient sombres et claires, mais elles reflétaient comme une nuance de roux à la lumière, provenant des fenêtres de la chambre. Intriguée par le fait de savoir si la texture de ses poils soit la même que pour moi, je dirigeais un doigt vers son sexe, gratouillant légèrement le dessus avec mes ongles.

J'entendis plutôt que je sentis un grognement provenir de la poitrine d'Edward. Il me regardait, ses yeux hésitant entre désir et folie. J'attendis un instant, brossant de mes doigts sa ligne de poils sur le bord de son short avant de plonger la main dedans – alors que j'écartais facilement l'élastique.

Il y avait encore plus de poils à cet endroit et mes doigts trouvèrent immédiatement son pénis dur comme un roc.

_Pénis ? Est-ce que c'était comme cela que je devais l'appeler ?_

Je réprimais avec difficulté un fou rire alors que je réfléchissais au mot exact que je devais prononcer. Même quelqu'un d'aussi naïf que moi savait que ce n'était pas probablement une bonne idée de rire d'un garçon quand on avait sa main dans son pantalon, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire …

Ma main toucha sommairement son sexe par-dessus son pantalon. Il gémit sourdement en réponse. C'était un son plaintif et je levais les yeux de mes explorations gauches et maladroites pour le regarder. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son souffle était haletant, alors que sa bouche était entrouverte. Sa mâchoire était contractée, ses dents étaient blanches, ses sourcils étaient noirs et épais … C'était une vraie œuvre d'art.

Le visage d'Edward était si beau dans ce moment que je ne pus réprimer le soupir de satisfaction de s'échapper de mes poumons. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement pour me regarder et il baissa ensuite le regard pour voir mes mains caresser sa longueur. Mes doigts tirèrent d'un coup sec sur son sexe, sous son œil vigilant et il gémit, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit.

« Je fais ça bien ? » Demandais-je, inquiète de le blesser. Autant que je sache, avant que cela ne devienne une prestation lamentable.

Peut-être feignait-il simplement de se sentir bien pour que je ne me sentes pas gênée. « Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je suis en train de faire. » Avouais-je en riant nerveusement.

Edward rit sous cape, d'un son rauque et bas et il gémit de nouveau quand le bout de mes doigts frôla son gland. « Je suis de mon côté inquiet que tu saches faire autant de chose avec tes doigts. Je suis sur le point de m'embraser là … »

Je devins rapidement de plus en plus curieuse de ce que ma main rencontrait à l'intérieur de son jeans. Je savais que ce que je touchais était chaud, dure et doux en même temps. Son corps était si différent du mien. Il était difficile d'imaginer fidèlement dans mon esprit ce à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler.

_C'était, si je puis dire, un peu comme du marbre entouré de velours, non ?_

Quand je courbais ma main pour essayer d'atteindre plus de surface, je faillis presque me couper au niveau du poignet à cause de la bordure de sa fermeture éclair. C'était extrêmement frustrant de ne pas voir ce qui se passait. La situation me rendait folle. Je commençais lentement à retirer ma main de son pantalon.

Il produisit un son, mélange de gémissement et de plainte et se saisit de mon poignet. C'était comme si les efforts combinés de nos respirations avait aspiré tout l'oxygène de la chambre.

Nos regards se fixèrent et il me lâcha finalement les mains, ses yeux pleins de remords. « Je suis désolé, » Marmonna-t-il. « Je ne pensais pas que … » Il se mit les mains sur son visage et s'essuya les yeux, aussi frustré de cette situation que je l'étais.

_C'est maintenant ou jamais, Isabella._

« Edward, » Dis-je, essayant de rassembler tout mon courage alors que je tremblais de tous mes membres, « il serait très utile que tu enlèves ton pantalon maintenant. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme un enfant à qui, le matin de noël, l'ont donné le cadeau qu'il avait attendu toute l'année. Ses mains allèrent immédiatement se poser sur son pantalon, à une vitesse presque comique. Alors qu'il soulevait ses hanches du lit pour descendre son pantalon et son boxeur, il s'arrêta soudainement. « Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il. Son visage arborait la plus sérieuse expression possible.

Je souris, heureuse et je me sentis encore plus sûre de moi face à ces mots. J'étais celle qui prenait les décisions importantes dans MA vie. C'était cette même libération que j'avais senti poindre en moi lorsqu'Edward m'avait caressé intimement tout à l'heure. Si le pouvoir et la puissance que j'avais ressenti alors m'avait grisée, je n'osais même pas imaginer l'impact que cela aurait si je le touchais. Cela pourrait changer tout le cours de ma vie.

_Les possibilités sont infinies._

« Je sais que je ne suis pas obligée de faire ça mais … » Dis-je en me penchant pour embrasser sa bouche partiellement ouverte. Quand il s'avança rapidement pour essayer d'approfondir le baiser, je me retirais brusquement et l'appuyais en arrière sur le lit. « Enlève-moi ce pantalon, tout de suite. » Ordonnais-je, désirant voir ce que j'avais manqué.

_Je ne suis plus effrayée désormais. Je suis enthousiasmée._

Mes yeux observaient voracement ses mouvements alors que je voyais ses mains descendre jusqu'à la ceinture de son jeans. Je ne voulais rien manquer de tout ça, pas même quand il descendrait la fermeture éclair révélant la moindre petite partie de peau. Toute ma vie, j'avais eu une certaine soif pour la connaissance qui ne pouvait pas être étouffée. J'avais lu chaque livre possible dans la bibliothèque. J'avais un brûlant désir de savoir, de comprendre, de trouver des réponses. Ça allait être l'occasion de connaître « l'élément » Edward.

Alors que son érection sortait de son pantalon, extrêmement droite, j'haletais sous le choc. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. J'avais une idée vague de ce qu'était supposé être le sexe d'un homme, mais Edward semblait être hors norme. C'était long et pointé vers le haut, comme si elle me regardait et me priait silencieusement de la toucher. Mes doigts soudain en mode « chercheur » brossèrent sa longueur et se fut à son tour d'haleter. J'observais, complètement fascinée, comme son érection semblait bouger toute seule. Autour, il y avait des poils, beaucoup plus que je ne pensais, un peu comme mon propre sexe en avait et c'était plus sombre que tout le reste de sa peau.

J'étais assise, regardant fixement cette … chose. Au bout d'une minute, j'essayais de m'arracher à la contemplation de ce nouvel élément.

Il était tellement étranger pour moi. Je ne savais pas du tout où commencer mes explorations. Edward se racla la gorge et je sursautais, si fascinée que j'avais oublié ce que nous étions supposés faire.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, un sourire tendu ornant ses belles lèvres. « Passe-t-il ton inspection ? » Je le touchais de nouveau du bout du doigt son gland et il gémit, murmurant des blasphèmes dans son souffle. « Putain. Merde … Putain c'est bon ! »

Je m'émerveillais de voir que quelque chose pouvait être sir dure et si douce à la fois. Je me penchais en avant pour regarder de plus près et Edward prit un souffle profond avant d'exhaler. « C'est joli. » Dis-je finalement, acquiesçant pour confirmer mon diagnostic.

C'est un beau compliment ce que je viens de faire. La couleur rose est une jolie couleur.

La mâchoire d'Edward se décrocha sous le choc. « Viens-tu de dire que mon sexe était … _joli ? _»

Je le regardais, curieuse d'entendre le mot qu'il venait de dire. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que toi tu l'appelles ? » Demandais-je, déchirée entre le désir de regarder son visage et son sexe, qui était fascinant pour moi. Il y avait juste tant de chose à apprendre ! Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir par quoi commencer.

Il renifla, faisant tressauter son érection. Mes doigts démangeaient, je voulais tellement le toucher encore. « Putain non. Pourquoi l'appellerais-je d'abord ? Si je devais le faire, je mettrais comme adjectif « énorme » ou « viril » ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Je roulais des yeux. « Non, espèce d'idiot. Je me demandais comment tu appelais ton … Sexe ? »

Ma question fut saluée d'un silence total. Je me forçais à relever les yeux de son érection de manière honteuse pointée vers moi et le regardais. Ses narines s'enflammaient face à la force de ses exhalations et du désir dans ses yeux me fit faire des bonds dans l'estomac.

« Dis-le encore ! » Son ton était guttural et les muscles dans sa mâchoire fléchie et tendus alors que nous nous dévisageons.

_Il aime ça quand je dis ce mot._

N'importe quel souci restant ou embarras que j'avais ressenti avant n'était assez fort face à la puissance, au pouvoir et à l'éveil que je sentais parcourir mon corps. Tendant une main, je dirigeais un doigt sur toute la longueur de son érection. « Dire quoi ? » Demandais-je, laissant lentement traîner mon pouce. Je me mordis la lèvre et levais les yeux par-dessous mes cils. « Sexe ? »

Edward grogna et tendit une de ses mains pour saisir mon poignet. « Tu m'excites quand tu parles comme ça ! »

Je sentis comme planer l'électricité entre nous, nous traversant et nous foudroyant sur place. Tremblante sous sa poigne, je me dégageais de sa poigne et enveloppai mes doigts avides autour de sa longueur, tout en la serrant doucement. « Montre-moi quoi faire. » Chuchotais-je.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et il sourit de manière crispée, faisant fondre mon cœur comme la banquise. Je gardais son regard dans le sien et je retins mon souffle quand je sentis ses mains douces et grandes sur les miennes. Si lentement que j'avais l'impression de mourir d'attente, il guida ma main de haut en bas sur sa longueur gonflée de plaisir. Quand nous atteignions le gland, il gémit et serra mes doigts plus forts.

« Putain, c'est si bon … » Gémit-il, me montrant à l'aide de ses mains quelle vitesse et quelle pression je devais exercer sur telle ou telle partie de son sexe pour qu'il se sente bien. Après plusieurs vas-et-viens, il murmura une litanie de jurons dans son souffle, mélangé à mon nom, celui de Jésus et de Dieu.

« Merde ! » Jura-t-il. « Oh Jésus Christ, Bella, ta main est si douce. Dieu. Putain ! » Ses doigts délaissèrent les miens et se tendre et s'entortiller dans mes cheveux, m'attirant près de ses lèvres pour qu'on partage un baiser ardent. Sa langue était si douce et sucrée que je pourrais en pleurer. Sans sa main pour me guider, ma main prit des mouvements désordonnées, et il grogna dans ma bouche, ses jurons sortant comme des bouffés d'air contre ma langue.

« S'il te plait … Putain, par tous les saints ! » Marmonna-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je me retrouvais d'un coup très réveillée par son récit. Je me forçais à m'éloigner de sa bouche coupablement délicieuse, curieuse de voir le travail que ma main faisait. Edward se tordait presque sur le lit, ses mains fermement appuyées sur les draps. C'était un sentiment impétueux, de savoir que je pouvais contrôler ses impulsions avec le simple contact d'une petite main. Je me penchais tout près de ses genoux pour vraiment le regarder et je notais avec intérêt qu'il semblait y avoir une quantité minime de liquide sur son gland. Je frottais ma main dessus de mon pouce et mon va-et-vient suivant fit décoller Edward du lit.

« Oh putain, refait-le s'il te plait ! » Gémit-il. Ses yeux verts me regardèrent fixement avant de descendre vers là où ma main s'activait. Je l'obligeais à se recoucher entièrement et je sentis ma propre excitation atteindre son maximum quand il poussa de lui-même son sexe dans ma main pour obtenir plus de frictions. Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus sonores et gutturaux, entremêlés de réclamations pour que j'aille plus « vite » et plus « fort ».

Dixit, je le caressais tout en le regardant. Je baissais les yeux et regardais ses bourses qui bougeaient aussi et qui étaient si proches de ma main. Curieuse de savoir ce que je pourrais ressentir à ce toucher par contraste avec le rock ferme de sa longueur, je dirigeais le bout de mes doigts de ma main libre jusqu'à ses bourses et caressais la peau lentement.

Face à la réaction d'Edward, ma réaction fut instantanée.

« Putain ! » Hurla-t-il, se propulsant en l'air pour glisser dans ma main droite avec une telle force que je tombais presque du lit. Alors que je continuais à le caresser, une chose étrange se passa. J'observais horrifiée un liquide sortir de son sexe, comme si son érection était … pompée ! Il atterrit sur son ventre, sa chemise et le liquide blanchâtre atterrit aussi un peu sur mes doigts.

Terrifié d'avoir fait quelque chose terrible, je montrais ma main à Edward de manière interrogative.

_Qu'est-ce qui venait d'arriver ?_

Il était simplement couché sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Il avait l'air d'un cadavre. Il ne semblait même plus respirer.

_Oh que Dieu m'aide ! Je l'ai tué !_

Ce fut juste à ce moment-là que quelqu'un frappa à la porte de chambre à coucher d'Edward.

_Bien sûr … Jésus, aide-moi !_

Oo°oO

**Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire ... Je me suis retenue d'exploser de rire tout ce chapitre ... Je sais pas pour vous mais ... Dire que Bella croit l'impensable ! Comme si on mourrait d'une fellation mdr ! Ca se saurait ... (réfléchis) ... "Chéri, viens ici que je te fasse une petite gâterie !" (intérieurement : "Et surtout que je touche l'héritage héhé ...") Ptdr !**

**Non sans rire, je vois vraiment pas où elle va chercher des inventions aussi loufoques ! mdr**

**En tout cas, une chose est sûre, j'ai adoré et j'espère que vous aussi !**

**Gros bisous !**


	18. A box of sun

**Coucou everybody ! Oh que je suis contente de vous publier ce chapitre ! Malheureusement, c'est le dernier que j'ai en réserve, pour la suite, il faudra donc attendre :( ... Pour répondre à la remarque que j'ai formulé dans le chapitre précédent, je sais très bien faire la différence entre une branlette et une fellation, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^ Mais c'est juste qu'une "branlette" est pour moi encore bien innocent. Pour tuer un homme, il faut utiliser la langue, mais pour d'autres usages que la parole xD si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ... (moue angélique)**

**Donc pas d'inquiétudes ... Cela m'a permi de voir certaines petites coquines dans le lot d'ailleurs ^^ je ne citerais personne ... lol ... En tout cas merci pour vos revieuw, ça me touche. Je ne cesserais jamais de le dire et de le répéter mais c'est grâce à vous que j'ai l'envie de traduire et l'envie aussi de vous faire plaisir ...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, vous en apprenez plus sur la vie d'Edward et sur sa mère. Excusez l'auteur mais elle invente elle-même les personnalités des personnages alors ne lui en voulait pas pour Esmée mdr ... Sinon, vous allez voir que la conversation avec Alice est ... Enrichissante on dire ^^**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Un soleil n'éclipse pas un soleil. Un soleil n'est jamais éclipsé que par des lunes" ... Victor Hugo**

**"L'amour, c'est le soleil après la pluie, et la luxure, c'est l'orage après le soleil" ... William Shakespeare**

**"Le bonheur est une petite chose que l'on grignote, assis par terre, au soleil" ... Jean Giraudoux**

**Oo°oo**

_what was that ? _("Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?")

_you asked. and I _(Demandais-je. Et je)

_whispered to you, _(Te chuchote,)

_"a giant balloon full _("Un ballon géant rempli)

_of red paint just _(De peinture rouge)

_bumped the horizon _(Heurte l'horizon)

_and burst. look _(Et explose. Regarde)

_out the window. _(De la fenêtre.)

_that sky is _(Ce ciel représente)

_how I love you." _(Combien je t'aime.")

- Joseph Pintauro

Alors que les coups sur la porte de la chambre à coucher d'Edward s'intensifiaient, je pesais le pour et le contre de ce que j'avais fait ces dernières heures. J'avais menti, je m'étais vengée de mes ennemis et je m'étais laissé caresser par un garçon que je connaissais depuis une semaine seulement. Tous ces péchés semblaient bien pâles en comparaison de l'idée selon laquelle je venais de tuer quelqu'un, alors que je contemplais le visage d'Edward, qui n'était plus qu'une forme dans les draps froissés de son lit.

_S'il vous plait, Dieu, faite qu'il soit vivant. Je ferais n'importe quoi._

Alors que j'étais sur le point de commencer à hurler, il ouvrit les yeux et me sourit d'un air endormi. Levant un bras, il caressa ma jambe de sa main chaude et s'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de bailler.

Il semblait complètement oublier qu'un mystérieux personnage continuait toujours à frapper sur sa porte – ou que je devais avoir la tête d'une personne qui voyait un fantôme.

« Dieu, c'est vraiment incroyable. » Marmonna-t-il. Il s'allongea dans son lit, comme un tigre paresseux, ne se souciant pas du tout du fait que nous étions couverts d'un liquide étrange, gluant, et qui semblait sorti de nulle part.

Bon, d'accord, pas de « nulle part ». Il avait … Jailli directement de son sexe. J'étais totalement déconnectée. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que je devais faire.

_Par toutes les étoiles et les jarretières du monde, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer au juste ?_

Edward sembla enfin remarquer que j'étais toujours statufié sur place. Il s'assit tout en ôtant son T-shirt et il l'utilisa pour nettoyer mes doigts avant de le passer sur ma poitrine et mon estomac. Il s'en servit aussi pour essuyer son sexe avant de le rouler en boule et de le jeter par terre dans sa chambre. Je continuais simplement à le regarder fixement, pas très sûre de savoir quels mots étaient appropriés dans ce genre de situation - ou même si je devrais dire quelque chose. Le bruit incessant que faisait la personne derrière la porte m'empêchait de me concentrer.

_Le bruit de la personne derrière la porte … Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Serais-je devenue comme Poe le Corbeau ? Je perds l'esprit !_

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser mes lèvres inertes. Quand il vit que je ne répondais pas, il me prit par les épaules et me secoua doucement, me sortant de ma rêverie littéraire.

« Edward … » Chuchotais-je. Je regardais prudemment vers la porte. Les coups semblaient s'être arrêtés depuis peu, mais je n'étais pas encore très sûre de vouloir prendre un quelconque risque de parler trop fort pour être entendu par une hypothétique personne derrière la porte. « Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer là ? »

Alors qu'il continuait à me regarder fixement, la confusion la plus totale peinte sur son si joli visage, j'agitais mes doigts devant ses yeux, pour pointer du doigt son sexe ensuite. « Quelle était cette matière visqueuse qui … a jailli de toi ? »

Il secoua la tête, ne semblant pas croire ce que je venais de lui demander. « Par Jésus Christ, Bella. J'avais oublié combien tu étais innocente. C'était du liquide éjaculatoire. » Face à mon regard embarrassé, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Tu sais, comme quand on fait les bébés et que l'homme donne sa part pour que la femme puisse être enceinte ? » Il se leva du lit et prit une de ses nombreuses chemises chiffonnées, l'a passant négligemment par-dessus sa tête. Je devais toujours le regarder bizarrement par qu'il commença à me parler d'une voix assez forte, articulant chaque mot comme si j'avais des problèmes d'audition. « Du sperme. Tu ne connais vraiment rien au sexe ? »

Pour une raison bien qu'inexplicable, je devins vite énervée contre lui. Ce n'était pas ma faute si je suis inculte par rapport à ça. Mes parents m'avaient bridé sur ce sujet toute ma vie. Il n'essayait même pas de comprendre. « Bien, et comment, par l'enfer, étais-je censée reconnaître cette substance, hein ? » Sifflais-je, totalement outragée par ses remarques irréfléchies. « Où aurais-je bien pu l'apprendre, dans la rue peut-être ! » Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et je dû lutter pour m'empêcher de lui mettre un coup de poing dans son nez si parfait.

_Quel imbécile !_

Les frappements recommencèrent et je reculais dans le lit d'Edward, ayant soudain peur que ma mère ou mon père ait finalement compris quel genre de pitrerie j'avais manigancé.

« Hé, calme-toi. » Il mit un bras autour de mes épaules et me serra fortement contre lui. « Je suis qu'un putain de salop. Je suis désolé si tout ça, c'est bizarre pour toi. J'aurai dû être plus attentif, je présume. »

J'acquiesçais, toujours pas très rassurée par le fait que quelqu'un continuait à frapper sur cette maudite porte et qu'apparemment, j'étais la seule à l'avoir remarqué. « Tu ne vas pas ouvrir ? » Demandais-je. Ma voix tremblait en un mélange de crainte et de nervosité.

Cela me semblait complètement fou qu'il ne soit pas plus inquiet sur la personne qui se trouvait derrière cette porte ... comme mon père avec son fusil de chasse.

_Si c'est mon père, je me cache sous le lit. Si c'est ma mère, je me jette par la fenêtre._

« Oh, ouais. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte et me regarda ensuite. « Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te nettoyer dans la salle de bain pendant que je règle ça, hein ? »

Je sprintais presque jusqu'à la salle de bains, reconnaissante plus que jamais d'avoir un endroit où me cacher. La porte se referma derrière moi en un doux cliquetis et je fus heureuse de rester dans l'obscurité pendant quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits. J'aspirais de l'air pour ensuite l'expirer, essayant de calmer mes nerfs et de respirer normalement. Une fois que je me sentis moins inquiète, j'allumais l'interrupteur à côté de la porte et je fus momentanément éblouie par les tuiles brillantes et la porcelaine blanche. Je regardais soudain le miroir du vanity et m'émerveillais de la propreté de l'espace. Face au désordre dans la chambre à coucher d'Edward, je m'étais presque attendu à découvrir quelque chose de vraiment dégoutant dans sa salle de bain. C'était la salle de bain d'un garçon, après tout.

_Cet endroit est presque immaculé ! Mr. Propre serait fier._

Alors que je me lavais les mains dans un de ses lavabos en marbre, mon regard fut attiré par la douche en granit noire massive, les pommeaux multiples et je salivais presque en voyant la baignoire équipé en jets d'eau. Mon mauvais côté commençait déjà à comploter derrière mon dos pour établir une stratégie pour revenir ici et me baigner dans cette magnifique baignoire.

_As-tu perdu la raison ?_ Me cria mon fort intérieur, me faisant soudainement penser à la voix de ma mère._ Tu viens juste de finir de te salir les mains en faisant de mauvaises choses avec Edward et maintenant, tu envisages même de prendre un scandaleux bain avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?_

J'essayais d'ignorer la voix de ma conscience et je m'essuyais les mains à un essuie-tout très doux. _Est-ce du coton égyptien ? Wow …_

Je me regardais dans le miroir encore une fois tout en essayant désespérément d'aplatir mes cheveux rendus sauvages, qui semblaient décidés de me mettre en pétard, c'était le cas de le dire. Je les lissais du mieux que je pus et revins ensuite vers la porte. Alors que je posais ma main sur la poignée, j'entendis un doux murmure venant de la chambre à coucher.

Je me retournais immédiatement, rencontrant mon propre regard dans le miroir.

_Tu as oublié ce que tu es et qui tu es Isabella ?_ Me hurla ma conscience en prenant la voix de ma mère encore une fois. Je dû mettre mes mains sur mon visage et me le frotter pour essayer de sortir cette voix infernale de ma tête. _C'est ce que tu penses qu'il va se passer ? Que tu aurais un tel comportement immoral sans en subir les conséquences ? Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, espèce de vicieuse petite pécheresse. _

« La ferme ! » Sifflais-je au miroir. Mes yeux en colère me regardèrent en retour, mon souffle faisant se soulever difficilement ma poitrine tellement que je respirais vite. _Je ne dois pas t'écouter ! Je suis responsable de mon corps, il m'appartient, il n'est pas à toi. Il m'appartient !_

_Oh que Dieu me sauve, je commence à me parler à moi-même maintenant. Je suis vraiment entrain de toucher le fond._

Relevant les épaules, je me forçais à me calmer. Il m'importait peu si ma mère était de l'autre côté de cette porte, ou même si c'était la Reine de Shabbat. Si je voulais pouvoir me regarder dans la glace après avoir fait des choses avec Edward, j'allais devoir grandir pour accepter les conséquences de mes actes.

_Même si cela signifiait que ma mère voudrait me tuer et m'enterrer dans le jardin de la maison._

Je tendis une main tremblante vers la poignée avant que mon cerveau me dise de rebrousser chemin. J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain, marchant timidement dans la chambre. Une femme avec des cheveux ondulés couleur caramel était debout près de la porte, habillée aussi impeccablement qu'un top model d'une couverture d'un journal de mode.

Sa blouse assez rose et sa jupe façonnée lui allaient très bien et je me sentis tout de suite bien mal fagoté en comparaison avec mon cardigan échevelé. Je passais mes doigts dans mes cheveux et elle se retourna vers moi pour me sourire grandement.

« Tu dois être Bella, » Entonna la femme d'une voix mélodieuse. « Je suis Esmée, la mère d'Edward. C'est si bon de te rencontrer enfin. »

Elle marcha vers moi, les bras tendus. Je me raidis sous le choc alors qu'elle m'enveloppait de ses bras pour m'embrasser. Le parfum qu'elle portait se répandit et m'envoya des vagues apaisantes alors qu'elle m'étreignait. Il y avait cependant une autre odeur aussi, quelque chose de familier. Pour une raison que je ne pouvais m'expliquer, cela me rappelait les sapins de noël.

Je tapotais maladroitement son dos, pas très habituées face à de telles marques d'affection. « C'est bon de vous rencontrer aussi, Mme. Cullen, » Murmurais-je, essayant de toute ma volonté de ne pas bégayer. Cette réunion n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu. Sa mère semblait extrêmement agréable, bien qu'un peu trop aimable avec de parfaits inconnus.

« Merci pour passer du temps avec Edward, » Chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille, alors qu'elle continuait à me serrer dans ses bras. « Il est juste solitaire, je pense et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, tu sembles être une fille très bien qui saura prendre soin de lui. »

J'entendis Edward se racler la gorge. Je regardais par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère pour le voir froncer les sourcils, embarrassé. « Esmée, tu sais que je peux t'entendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il marcha vers nous et nous sépara, pour ensuite saisir fermement le bras de sa mère alors qu'elle commença à vaciller sur ses talons de 5 centimètres.

« Ho là … » Rit-elle, agitant un doigt en signe d'avertissement au plancher. « Tu restes où tu es, plancher. »

Des rougeurs commençaient à se former sur les joues d'Edward, et il conduisit immédiatement sa mère vers la porte. « A tout à l'heure, d'accord ? Retourne en bas discuter avec ton verre de gin et laisse-nous comme les grands enfants que nous sommes pendant quelques minutes. »

Je me figeais de stupéfaction alors que je me rendais compte que la mère d'Edward n'était pas juste naturellement agréable avec les invités - elle était totalement ivre et ce n'était même pas encore midi. Je me sentis tout de suite très mal pour Edward, qui semblait être au-delà même de la gêne quant à l'état d'ébriété avancée de sa mère. Il réussit enfin à la pousser jusqu'à la porte et elle tourna les talons pour nous faire face. Ses yeux verts rieurs étaient presque une réplique exacte de ceux d'Edward. La ressemblance était étrange.

« D'accord mon lapin au miel. Amusez-vous bien ici - mais pas trop, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire … » Elle s'avança tout près de son visage et il se recula vivement, fronçant les sourcils. « Oh arrête d'agir en bébé, Edward. C'est tellement peu amusant ! »

Je l'entendis murmurer des jurons dans son souffle et observais comment Mme. Cullen me faisait un signe de la main pour me dire au revoir. Je pus enfin comprendre d'où son manque complet de surveillance parentale provenait. Ça me faisait me demander à quoi son père pouvait bien ressembler, si sa mère était comme ça. C'était un miracle qu'Edward n'est pas abandonné l'école et soit parti loin de chez lui.

« Au revoir, Bella. » Marmonna-t-elle, gaie. « C'était vraiment très agréable d'avoir pu parler avec toi. » Je souris avec hésitation et lui fit un signe de la main en réponse. Elle chancela mais se débrouilla pour se remettre droite et marcher jusqu'à la chambranle de la porte. « Tu devrais savoir que ton cardigan est à demi déboutonné, ma chère. »

Je baissais immédiatement les yeux et haletais sous le choc. J'étais mortifiée de voir que malgré mon passage à la salle de bain avec un miroir géant, je n'avais pas réussis à remarquer que la moitié de mon soutien gorge était encore visible. Je mis mes mains sur ma poitrine et devins cramoisie sous l'embarras.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, » Me dit-elle, ses mots devenant presque non intelligible. Je pouvais à peine comprendre ce qu'elle disait. « Je ne peux te dire combien de femme à moitié nue j'ai vu sortir de la chambre d'Edward. Tu ne sembles pas être de celles-ci d'ailleurs, si je devais comparer. »

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, ses talons claquant sur le plancher en bois du couloir.

Je me retournais vers Edward, l'air complètement ahurie.

_Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer au juste, là ?_

« Mesdames et messieurs, vous avez pu admirer le numéro de notre très chère Esmée Cullen ! » Entonna-t-il sèchement, faisant claquer la porte derrière elle.

Nous avons passé quelques heures dans la chambre d'Edward après que sa mère soit partie sur ses talons à la mode. Je pouvais simplement blâmer mon manque total d'observation pour mettre mise en spectacle de cette façon devant la mère d'Edward. J'espérais qu'elle avait assez bu pour ne pas se rappeler de cet incident plus tard.

Quand je dis à Edward que j'étais prête à descendre et à aller voir Alice, il a soutenu avec véhémence que nous devrions rester en haut dans sa chambre encore quelques minutes. Je restais inflexible, cependant. J'étais venue ici pour une raison précise, et non pas pour me rouler, à moitié nue, dans le lit de mon nouveau petit-ami.

_Mon nouveau petit ami._ Un sourire imbécile se forma sur mon visage à cette belle pensée. _J'ai un petit ami!_

Je me forçais à arrêter d'agir comme une écolière étourdie et occultais les soupirs d'Edward qui sortaient de ses lèvres. Ses mêmes lèvres qui sentaient si bons quand elles étaient soudées aux miennes. Des lèvres qui pourraient probablement aller encore plus bas sur mon corps, explorant des parties bien plus intéressantes …

_Attendez, où étais-je ?_

Je croisais les bras et tâchais de prendre un air sévère. Il céda finalement – non sans pousser des jurons très hauts en couleur – et me conduisit en dehors de sa chambre. Nous marchâmes dans de multiples couloirs et des pièces pleins de bric-à-brac extrêmement chers. J'aurai sans doute pu me perdre un an dans le labyrinthe que représentait la maison d'Edward s'il ne m'avait pas guidé. Nous atteignîmes finalement une cuisine gigantesque, très propre et qui aurait sans doute fait pleurer de joie Rosalie. Tous les appareils étaient professionnels et semblaient ridiculement chers.

Alice était assise sur un des tabourets autour d'une table en granit brillant, faisant son propre sunday. Au lieu de prendre une boule de glace comme toute personne raisonnable, j'observais, stupéfaite, qu'elle serrait dans sa main une bouteille de sirop de caramel qu'elle versait dans une boite de glace à la vanille de marque. Elle continua en ajoutant des amandes dans le mélange, sortant le tout dans une cuillère en bois géante.

« Mais où tu étais passée, bon Dieu ? » Me demanda-t-elle. Sa voix était assourdie par l'énorme quantité de glace qu'elle venait de prendre. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais son cri de douleur m'interrompit. Elle laissa tomber la cuillère en un cliquetis et se mit une main sur le front, tressaillant. « Oh mince ! Gel de cerveau ! »

Edward renifla. « C'est ce qui arrive quand on se conduit comme le dernier des porcs. »

« Va te faire, espèce d'abruti. » Marmonna Alice en reprenant une plus petite cuillère de glace. Elle me fit signe pour que je vienne m'asseoir à côté d'elle et poussa sa glace dans ma direction. « Tu en veux un peu ? »

Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler un quelconque moment dans ma vie où j'avais pu dire non à quelqu'un qui me proposait un peu de glace.

Je souris, contente d'avoir enfin pu trouver un esprit analogue. « Bien sûr que j'en veux ! » Je me mis sur le tabouret à côté d'elle et saisit une autre cuillère dans le pot d'ustensiles au milieu de l'île. « Tu as des cerises maraschino ? » Demandais-je, enfouissant ma cuillère dans le mélange fantastique.

_Oh Seigneur, je peux mourir heureuse. J'ai passé une après-midi fantasmagorique avec Edward et maintenant je suis en train d'ingurgiter une glace meilleure que tout ce que j'avais pu gouter auparavant. _

« Merde, oui ! » Répondit-elle, se levant pour ouvrir le frigo. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu les oublier. C'est un sacrilège ! »

Elle apporta une bouteille jusqu'au comptoir, l'ouvrit avant de verser le contenu dans la coupelle de glace. Je battis des mains, l'encourageant presque. « Alice, c'est la chose la plus succulente que j'ai jamais vu. »

_Oh, voici mon deuxième péché. Je suis déjà sur le point d'aller en enfer à cause du désir que m'inspirait Edward. Maintenant je peux sauter à bord de l'Express de Satan pour toute cette gloutonnerie._

J'entendis Edward se racler la gorge et je le regardais pour le voir me sourire avec son sourire en coin très particulier. « Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il, d'une voix rendue rauque. « T'en ais vraiment sûre ? » Il se pencha pour prendre un peu de glace avec son doigt avant de l'apporter jusqu'à sa bouche pour le lécher.

Je me rendis compte que ma mâchoire se décrochait et que j'étais sur le point de me mettre à baver comme une idiote si je ne me reprenais pas. Heureusement pour moi, Alice me ramena à la réalité, comme si elle était ma chaperonne et qu'elle pouvait m'empêcher de le violer sur la surface de granit de la cuisine.

« Ne sois pas si répugnant quand je mange ! » Gronda-t-elle. Elle le tapa violemment avec la cuillère en bois sur le bout des doigts, le faisant glapir de douleur.

« Putain ! Espèce d'harpie ! » Siffla Edward, secouant sa main blessée alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. « Ça fait mal, espèce d'imbécile ! »

Elle avait une bouchée de glace pour lui sourire d'un air satisfait. « Et bien, c'est supposé faire cet effet. Ne pervertie pas Bella comme ça devant moi, je suis ta sœur quand même. C'est trop bizarre et ça me mets pleins d'idées en tête que je préfèrerais ne pas avoir. » Elle finit sa déclaration en prenant une quantité énorme de glace dans sa cuillère avant de l'avaler.

Je ris si fort face à sa tirade que je faillis tomber du tabouret, ouvrant si grand la bouche qu'un son très ressemblant au bruit que faisait le cochon sortit de ma bouche. Je mis rapidement une main devant ma bouche pour couvrir mon rire. C'était vraiment embarrassant. Je n'avais plus rien à envier à un cachalot maintenant, merci beaucoup.

Edouard nous jeta alternativement des coups d'oeils, passant d'Alice à moi en fronçant les sourcils, évidemment pas content du tout que j'accorde plus d'attention à Alice qu'à lui. « Bella, allez ! Remontons en haut. »

Alice a bondi de son siège à la vitesse d'une gazelle et le bloqua quand il me saisit par le bras pour me traîner de sa chambre « Hum, non. Il est temps qu'on parle entre fille avec Bella, maintenant. » Elle lui donna de petits coups sur les doigts avec sa cuillère, en un mouvement souple. « Allez, oust. Va retrouver Jake ou fais autre chose, je m'en fiche. Je pense qu'il est en haut de ma chambre. Il a probablement encore cassé quelque chose, ce crétin. »

Edouard me jeta un dernier regard empli de désir, alors que je continuais à piquer dans la coupelle de glace. « Allez, va-y. Ca va aller. » Dis-je, léchant gracieusement à ma cuillère. Il suivit le chemin de ma langue en écarquillant les yeux et je ris, toujours très stupéfaite de voir combien j'avais changé en sa présence.

Il grogna et secoua la tête. « Tu es devenu un démon, » Murmura-t-il, se retournant pour quitter la cuisine. « Je reviens dans dix minutes, Alice. Elle ferait mieux d'être en un seul morceau, ou je ne donne pas cher de tes fesses. »

Alice sourit d'un air satisfait et lui fit un signe d'au revoir. « Des promesses, des promesses, toujours des promesses ! » Dès qu'il quitta la pièce, elle fit pivoter son tabouret et me fit face. « Bon, discutons de ton petit problème maintenant. »

Je pris une autre bouchée de glace et soupirais. « C'est compliqué. Je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de me salir les mains pour ce genre de filles. » Alors qu'elle levait un sourcil tout en soupirant, je fis bouger ma cuillère dans le vide, renversant un peu de glace fondue sur le granit. « Je suis sérieuse ! Elles sont la méchanceté personnifiée, Alice. Elles pourraient me faire quelque chose d'épouvantable en retour. »

Elle se saisit d'une serviette pas loin et nettoya ce que j'avais laissé couler. « Ouais, mais d'après ce que tu m'as dis, elles ne t'ont pas déjà fais des choses horribles ? »

« Si … » Je m'arrêtais, me rendant compte qu'elle marquait un point. Diable ! Elle avait raison.

Alice acquiesça, satisfaite de ma réponse. « Bon alors, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Arrête d'être une sainte nitouche et aide-moi plutôt à mettre sur pied un plan. »

Je toussais, répandant presque de la glace partout. « Viens-tu de me comparer à une sainte nitouche là ? » Demandais-je, une fois que je fus sûre de ne pas mourir étouffée.

« Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dis - et je t'appellerai pas des qualificatifs encore pires si tu te défiles maintenant. » Elle me sourit victorieusement et je ris encore, charmée par son attitude insolente. Je savais qu'elle ne le prendrait probablement pas pour un compliment, mais elle et Edward agissaient de la même façon. Pas étonnant que je les aime tellement tous les deux.

« D'accord, t'as gagné. » Dis-je, reposant à contrecœur ma cuillère. « Que penses-tu que nous devrions faire ? »

Son expression devint extrêmement sérieuse et elle tapa en rythme à l'aide ses ongles sur la surface en granit. « Et bien … Que t'ont-elles fais exactement ? » Demanda-t-elle enfin, me lançant un regard interrogatif.

Je soupirais, je n'attendais vraiment pas ce moment où j'allais devoir faire le catalogage de leurs humiliations et leur coups bas sur ma personne. D'habitude, j'essayais de mettre de côté ces passages de ma vie, les occultant de mon esprit, parce que je savais que tout ce qui arrivait de mauvais dans ma vie venait essentiellement de Laureen et de Victoria qui me rappelaient continuellement que j'étais la pire des idiotes si cela m'arrivait à moi et pas à quelqu'un d'autre.

_Il va me falloir beaucoup plus de dix minutes pour parler de tout ce qu'elles m'ont fais …_

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je commençais le long inventaire de chagrin et de malheur qu'elles m'avaient causé et avec quoi j'avais dû m'habituer au fil des ans à l'Académie. Je parlais à Alice de toutes les remarques, les humiliations, les regards et le collage de chewing gum dans mes cheveux, mais aussi quand je pleurais seule dans ma salle de bain alors que j'essayais de couper mes cheveux pour le faire disparaître.

Au moment où je passais en revue les incidents de la semaine dernière, y compris la profanation de mon livre préféré, les larmes commencèrent à couler et Alice semblait être au-delà même de la colère.

« Ces sales petites salopes ! » Cracha-t-elle, frappant le granit de ses poings minuscules, en colère. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'es pas arraché les yeux à ces chiennes encore. J'aurai au moins fais quelques petites crasses à Laureen si j'avais été toi. Mais arrête de te laisser marcher dessus ! »

Je ris et roulais des yeux, qui étaient pleins de larmes. « Je sais. Je ne suis qu'une petite imbécile n'ayant pas assez de force de caractère. C'est mon fardeau. » Je repris ma cuillère, ayant besoin de réconfort. Je savais que la glace me le fournirait. « Mais maintenant, j'en ai assez de tout ça. » Marmonnais-je en prenant une autre cuillère de glace.

C'était vrai. Plus j'en parlais à haute voix, plus je ne pouvais plus supporter la pensée que dans l'avenir, je me laisse encore marcher sur les pieds de la sorte. Le même sentiment de puissance et de confiance de soi que j'avais ressenti l'autre jour au cours de biologie me requinqua. J'étais en colère - contre Laureen et Victoria, bien sûr, mais surtout contre moi d'avoir été si passive depuis si longtemps. J'aurai dû mettre fin à tout cela bien avant.

Alice me sourit gentiment et poussa le sirop de caramel vers moi. Je m'en versais un peu plus dans la coupelle avant de prendre une autre bouchée. La douceur de la glace réussit à nettoyer l'amertume de mes pensées. Laureen et Victoria étaient des filles horribles, terribles. Elles n'allaient pas arrêter de me persécuter, sauf si j'y mettais fin moi-même. Il était temps que je m'impose et que je sois responsable de mes actions. Je pouvais rester assise et me plaindre, ou je pouvais aider Alice à mettre sur pied un plan qui battrait ces filles, les piégeant dans leur propre jeu.

« Tu as quelque chose en mémoire qui pourrait vraiment leur faire du tord ? » Demanda Alice, les sourcils froncés.

Je pensais immédiatement à quelque chose de vraiment mal. Ça me ressemblait si peu de penser à ça que parfois, j'avais l'impression de ne plus être moi mais une autre femme, sadique et mesquine à souhait. Normalement jamais je n'aurai pu faire du mal à qui que ce soit, même si en retour, la personne en face me faisait du tord. Mais je n'étais plus la même. J'étais une nouvelle Bella.

« Je ne sais pas trop pour Victoria … » Dis-je en souriant. « … Mais il y a quelque chose qui je pense fera beaucoup de mal à Laureen. »

Oo°oO

Alice et moi finissions de mettre en place notre plan de vengeance quand Edward entra dans la cuisine, suivit de près par Jake. Le contraste entre la beauté pâle d'Edward et les muscles sombres de Jake étaient visibles à l'œil nu. Les voir tous les deux ressemblaient comme à une publicité Fitch sur les bienfaits du sport. Je voulais presque leur demander d'enlever leur chemise, juste pour compléter le tableau que j'avais en tête.

Edouard leva un bras et se passa une main dans ses cheveux et je faillis presque me lever et courir vers lui pour soulever son t-shirt et révéler son torse si parfait.

_Pour l'amour du beurre d'arachide et de la gelée royale, je serais capable de lécher ce sirop au caramel sur son torse nu si je pouvais et s'il me le demandait …_

Alice fit une autre de ses remarques – sur la sexualité bien sur, je ne pus retenir un rire - et Jake la poursuivit dans la cuisine, comme un gamin qui aurait grandit trop vite. Edward s'approcha de moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille, me faisant reposer la tête sur son torse. Il sentait bon et la chaleur qu'il dégageait me faisait me sentir en sécurité.

Jake attrapa finalement Alice et il la mit à l'envers, pendant par les pieds, comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon minuscule. Elle poussait des cris aigus et donnait des coups de pieds et réussit à lui mettre un coup dans ses parties génitales. Ils tombèrent tous les deux par terre. Edward rit et je ressentis ce son jusque dans mon propre corps.

Je les regardais se chamailler joyeusement, tout en souriant énormément, me sentant complètement à l'aise dans cette situation depuis la première fois de toute ma vie. C'était surréaliste. C'était parfait.

Oo°oO

Je restais plusieurs heures chez eux, regardant avec eux la télé dans le salon où il y avait un écran géant. L'écran sortait du plafond comme si nous étions dans un cinéma en train de regarder un film, et tout le monde ria de mon expression choquée et stupéfiée. Une fois qu'ils surent que je n'avais pas le câble et que je n'avais jamais entendu parler de la moitié des publicités actuellement à la télévision, ils se firent comme mission de m'instruire sur tout et n'importe quoi au niveau de la culture. Ils décidèrent même de me monter les films Cinemax sur demande. Je pensais qu'Edward allait tomber par terre quand je lui demandais si « Busty Cops » était de vrais policiers. Mon naïveté ne connaissait apparemment aucune limite.

Quand je dis finalement s'il pouvait me ramener chez moi, tous les trois semblaient vraiment déçus que je m'en aille si tôt. Jake me serra très fort dans ses bras pour me dire au revoir et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Alice me promit qu'elle passerait à la bibliothèque lundi pour préparer notre plan contre Laureen. J'avais du mal à attendre la prochaine soirée que je pourrais passer en leur compagnie ; je m'étais tant amusée. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir quand j'avais été si heureuse dans mon enfance.

Edward me tint les mains durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Nous avons parlé de toutes les sortes de choses. Il plaisantait avec sur mon manque total d'expérience et je raillais moi sur sa sur-expérience. Il me parla de sa famille - comment son père n'était jamais à la maison et comment sa mère compensait son manque d'attention en buvant et faisant les courses à l'excès. Je lui parlais de ma mère - ses penchants religieux étranges, son manque d'affection. J'ai mentionnais même son comportement récent plus qu'étrange et je me sentis tout de suite mieux de confier mes craintes à quelqu'un.

Mon cœur se serrait douloureusement et je devais prendre toute la volonté que j'avais pour ne pas me laisser aller à mes émotions. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'elles fassent les montagnes russes. Il avait arrêté de pleuvoir et le soleil avait réussit à pointer le bout de son nez, donnant à Forks une atmosphère rougeoyante et mystérieuse. Même l'asphalte de la route semblait miroiter d'une lumière étrange.

Quand il s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque, je pris tout mon temps car je ne voulais pas descendre de la voiture. Le regard malheureux qu'il me lançait me faisait savoir qu'il n'était pas très content que je m'en aille aussi. Sa poigne sur ma main se resserra et je dû tirer très fort pour prendre la clef de chez moi dans sa main.

« Je vais devoir y aller. » Je pouvais même entendre de la répugnance dans ma voix et j'étais certaine que mon visage projetait l'image même de la tristesse que je ressentais à le quitter. Je pris lentement mon sac sur le sol, près de mes pieds. « Je te verrai lundi à la bibliothèque, pas vrai ? »

Il acquiesça et il se saisit de mon bras alors que j'allais sortir de la voiture. « Putain. Attends. »

Je le regardais interrogativement et il se baissa pour prendre quelque chose sur le sol de sa voiture, près de lui. Il en retira quelque chose qu'il mit sur mes genoux. C'était dedans un sac en plastique. Intriguée, je mis ma main à l'intérieur et en ressortis une boîte de téléphone portable. « Comme ça, tu pourras me dire comment tu vas, même quand je ne serais pas avec toi pour le voir. » Y avait-il écrit dessus.

« Edward, » Dis-je, embarrassée « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est un téléphone, » Répondit-il simplement, prenant la boîte dans ses mains pour l'ouvrir. « C'est un objet qui a été inventé par un certain Bell. Tu peux l'utiliser pour parler en direct avec des personnes qui ne sont pas à côté de toi. »

Je roulais des yeux face à sa stupidité. « Je sais ce qu'est un téléphone, espèce d'idiot. » Alors qu'il m'ignorait et ouvrait la boîte, je posais mes mains sur les siennes pour l'arrêter. « Sérieusement. Que fais-tu avec ça ? »

Il se racla la gorge et me regarda, son expression soudain sérieuse. « Il est pour toi. » Quand j'essayais de l'interrompre, il mit un doigt devant ma bouche et continua à parler. « Pour communiquer. J'aime entendre ta voix, d'accord ? Je veux être capable de parler avec ma petite amie autre part qu'au travail. »

J'enlevais ses doigts de ses lèvres, essayant de ne pas me mettre en colère contre lui avant de me séparer de lui durant tout le week-end. « Tout d'abord, ne pose pas ta main devant ma bouche quand j'essaye de parler. C'est vraiment grossier. »

Il me rendit une expression penaude et je luttais pour ne pas rire. « Deuxièmement, je ne peux pas accepter ce cadeau de toi. C'est beaucoup trop cher. »

Edward gémit et reposa sa tête contre son appui-tête en cuir. « Tu dois prendre de foutu téléphone. Ce n'était pas si cher, je te le jure devant Dieu. » Soudainement, il s'assit sur le côté et me prit les mains, me tirant vers lui jusqu'à ce que nos visages se touchent presque. « Prends-le simplement, Bella. » Murmura-t-il, tout en m'embrassant doucement. Il avait si bon goût, encore mieux que la glace que j'avais gouté dans l'après-midi. Sa bouche m'intoxiquait. Je luttais pour me rappeler ce qu'il était et le pourquoi je me disputais avec lui – ses baisers me faisaient toujours perdre la tête. Il brisa enfin le baiser et m'embrassa sur le bout du nez. Je voulais de l'air, tout en me demandant pourquoi quand je l'embrassais, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'avant de poser ma bouche contre la sienne, je manquais d'oxygène.

« Prends-le simplement, d'accord ? » Demanda-t-il, plaçant le téléphone dans mes mains tremblantes. Quand j'acquiesçais, il me sourit et embrassa une nouvelle fois mes lèvres. « Merci, Princesse. »

Je jetais un coup d'œil au tableau de bord et fut choquée qu'il soit si tard. « Oh par tous les saints, je dois rentrer à la maison. » Je pris mon sac avec le téléphone et le mit dans la poche avant, ouvrant rapidement la porte et sortant sur le trottoir humide. Il prit une paire de lunettes de soleil sombres de sa boîte à gants et les mis. Avec son t-shirt chiffonné et des cheveux en désordre, il ressemblait à un parfait petit dépravé bien trop sexy pour mon bien. Alors il me sourit d'un air satisfait, complétant le tableau. Il ne pouvait pas être plus adorable.

« Je te verrai lundi. » Dis-je. Il me souffla un baiser et je souris en lui rendant à contrecœur, charmée. « Et sache que m'embrasser ne marchera pas à chaque fois, je veux juste que tu l'imprimes dans ta petite tête. Je ne suis pas si bête. »

Il rit, le son se perdant dans le bruit que faisait son moteur. « Je sais, bébé. Tu es un petit génie. »

Je lui fis un signe en guise d'au revoir et claquais la porte de sa voiture. Je le regardais sortir du parking de la bibliothèque, comme s'il chassait avec sa voiture le coucher de soleil.

Oo°oO

Quand je rentrais chez moi, je constatais que la maison était encore vide, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être étonnée. Rosalie était dehors devant le porche, avec des boissons à la couleur rose et elle me fit un signe de la main quand elle vit que je l'a regardais fixement depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine. Je dînais avec elle et Emmett, qui semblait heureux de me voir. Il consentit même à venir aider pour la maison, puisqu'apparemment, ma mère avait négligé le fait de lui parler comme elle me l'avait promit la semaine dernière.

La façon dont Emmett et Rosalie agissaient réciproquement me remplit de nostalgie que j'eue des difficultés à les regarder faire. J'arrivais à peine à me rappeler la dernière fois que mes parents avaient eu un geste d'affection l'un envers l'autre. Rosalie et Emmett étaient si complices et les blagues d'Emmett si drôles … Elle se reposait entièrement sur lui – et plus d'une fois pendant le repas quand elle se levait, elle lui demandait de l'aider en remplissant de nouveau nos verres, tout en la saisissant par la taille et lui donnant plusieurs baisers sur son visage heureux. Ils étaient vraiment chanceux d'avoir trouvé leur âme sœur. J'espérais seulement que je pourrais avoir la même chance un jour.

Quand je partis et marchais vers la maison, je vis que les lumières étaient toujours éteintes. Je décidais alors de nettoyer la cuisine et de faire la vaisselle, parce que je n'étais pas sûre que ma mère puisse y arriver. Je mis le dernier plat essuyé dans un placard quand j'éteignis la lumière de la cuisine. Alors que j'allais monter les escaliers pour aller me préparer à aller au lit, j'entendis une voiture dans l'allée. Je m'assis sur les marches de l'escalier pour l'attendre, me demandant où elle avait pu traîner toute la journée.

Sa clef tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit doucement, en grinçant. Ma mère rentra à l'intérieur du foyer sombre et ses chaussures claquèrent sur le bois de l'entrée. Cela me semblait très surréaliste d'être dans cette situation. C'était presque comme si nos rôles s'étaient inversés. Quand elle passa près de la veilleuse, à l'entrée, j'haletais.

Elle portait une robe rouge et des chaussures à hauts talons. D'accord, ces choses ne seraient pas très remarquables dans une autre situation, mais c'était ma mère. Pendant plusieurs années, elle ne m'avait pas acheté des vêtements avec la couleur rouge, parce qu'elle avait lu dans la Bible que cela pouvait être interprété comme étant une attitude coupable. Elle donna un petit coup sur l'interrupteur et je remarquais, choquée, qu'elle semblait s'être habillé tout en rouge. Alors qu'elle fixait son sac sur la table où elle venait de le déposer, elle dû remarquer ma présence parce qu'elle poussa un cri et posa une main sur son cœur.

« Isabella, » Haleta-t-elle, son visage marquée d'une terreur inhabituelle, « J'ai faillis avoir un attaque cardiaque ! »

Je me levais lentement, les yeux écarquillés. Elle était belle. Son visage était presque toujours caché derrière ses cheveux mal peignés, mais le rouge qu'elle portait aujourd'hui relevait son teint. Ses yeux gris miroitaient et brillaient d'une lumière qui l'a rajeunissait.

« Tu es très en beauté ce soir, mère. » Réussis-je à dire.

Elle se passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux, faisant voleter ses boucles blondes. « Merci. » Elle regarda la montre en argent sur son poignet. « Il est tard. Nous devons aller au lit si nous voulons être à l'heure à l'église demain matin. »

Ma mère avança et arriva à ma hauteur et m'étonna quand elle me serra brièvement et maladroitement dans ses bras – c'était la deuxième fois de la journée que quelqu'un me serrait dans ses bras. « Bonne nuit. » Chuchota-t-elle dans mon oreille. Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, sa main droite sur la rampe, je ne pus m'empêcher de comparer son odeur quand elle m'avait parlé à celle de la mère d'Edward quand elle m'avait parlé.

Ça faisait aussi la deuxième fois que je sentais l'odeur des sapins de noël aujourd'hui.

**Oo°oO**

**Allez, allez ... Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Entre Bella qui devient un démon de sensualité, Edward qui essaye de la pervertir encore plus, Alice qui prépare un plan démoniaque pour que Bella se venge, Renée qui met une robe rouge et qui sort jusqu'à tard le soir, Esmée saoul, ainsi que Carlisle non présent mais ... OU VA LE MONDE ! xD Non, sérieux moi je me le demande parfois quand je traduis cette fic, mais je l'aime tellement ... (mine rêveuse)**

**Limite j'imaginais Edward lui dire avant qu'il ne laisse Alice et Bella tranquille "Allez Bella, viens ! J'en ai marre de voir sa face de gland et je veux pouvoir enfouir ma langue en toi jusqu'à l'épuisement ! (tout en lançant un clin d'oeil à Alice qui affiche une mine encore plus dégoutée)" mdr!**

**Enfin ... Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !**

**Gros bisous !**


	19. Nothing from nothing

**Coucou les amis ! Je sais, ça fait longtemps, mais en cette période de fêtes de noël, je me voyais mal vous faire encore attendre. Petit à petit mes problèmes se règlent, que ce soit d'ordre médical ou d'ordre personnel. Mais ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça. Si vous rajoutez mes études, les devoirs ... Beh, c'est chaud ^^ Mais je suis là maintenant ! Je ne vous promet pas de vous mettre un chapitre par semaine forcément, mais je vous promets juste que j'ai repris ma traduction et qu'elle avance. **

**En cadeau, je vous offre donc un autre chapitre, le 18. Il est assez long et donne des informations importantes sur le passé d'Esmée & d'Angela ... Mais pas que ... Vous verrez bien !**

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Gros bisous !**

**Amicalement vôtre **

**Manelor **

**0o°oO**

**"La vie est un bonheur fugace mais profond" ... Jean O'neil**

**"L'humanité n'est qu'une fleur éphémère sur l'arbre du temps ... Tout ce mal, tout ce mal qu'on se donne pour vivre et puis, plus rien" ... Olive Schreiner**

**"L'amour ne se conclut pas, comme un marché. L'amour, c'est un oiseau. Imprévisible, fantasque. Fragile aussi, et périssable. Et cet oiseau, pourtant, d'un seul battement d'ailes, allège nos existences de tout le poids de l'absurdité" ... Louise Maheux-Forcier**

**Oo°oO**

_The smile of a woman so beautiful (C'est le sourire d'une femme si belle)_

_that she is confined to a garden (Qu'elle est enfermée dans un jardin)_

_with walls so high that no one (Avec des murs si hauts que personne)_

_can see her, with walls so high (Ne peut la voir, avec des murs si hauts)_

_that no one can see her smile. (Que personne n'a jamais vu son sourire.)_

- Halvard Johnson

J'allais à l'Eglise avec ma mère le lendemain matin et ce fut comme si l'incident n'était jamais arrivé. Elle avait épinglé ses cheveux en un haut chignon serré et sa robe beige qu'elle portait d'habitude recouvrait son corps. J'aurai pu considérer que l'apparition de ma mère de hier était comme un rêve si les détails n'étaient pas aussi précis dans mes souvenirs. La différence entre la femme assise à côté de moi, prenant son livre de cantiques et la femme qui sentait mauvais le gin de hier soir, était étonnante. C'était presque comme s'il y avait deux femmes à l'intérieur même du corps de ma mère. J'étais assise sur le banc en bois de l'église, la regardant du coin de l'œil alors que nous chantions ensemble. Ensuite nous avons écouté un sermon digne de ceux que me fait ma mère si le fait que la violence ne résout rien et qu'il faut apaiser les cœurs en croyant en Dieu et en ayant la foi.

Je remarquais que Jessica gesticulait à l'autre bout de l'église et je regardais rapidement ma mère pour m'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'aberration de la chose. Elle avait les yeux fermés en une prière silencieuse, ses lèvres disant silencieusement les mots en confession qu'elle offrait au tout puissant.

_Ça me tue qu'elle puisse avoir une attitude si pieuse alors que je sais qu'elle a fait quelque chose d'épouvantable hier soir._

Quant à moi, je savais que je devrais prier pour laver de mes péchés les choses que nous avions faites avec Edward hier après-midi. Je savais que mentir à nos parents et avoir un comportement sexuel avec un garçon avant le mariage étaient de grands péchés. Je constatais juste comment c'était difficile de comprendre comment Dieu pouvait nous permettre de ressentir ces intenses sentiments sans jamais les expérimenter avant le mariage. Comment un acte aussi beau et aussi pur pouvait-il être considéré comme étant coupable ?

_Tu te cherches des excuses, Isabella. Tu es aussi mauvaise que ta mère._

Je secouais la tête pour chasser de mon esprit cette attitude négative, et sentis mes joues chauffer. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je me sentais heureuse et confiante. Je refusais de laisser quoi que ce soit et qui que ce soit me gâcher ma joie. Si Dieu était vraiment charitable et gentil, il voudrait que je sois heureuse.

Alors que je jetais un coup d'œil là où Jessica était assise, je vis qu'elle était partie. Perplexe, je scannais des yeux les personnes dans la chapelle et vit qu'elle était debout aux portes de l'église. Elle me faisait des signes de la main, très grands et très exubérants. Si j'avais pensé qu'elle ressemblait à un oiseau avant, maintenant c'était encore plus vrai avec sa robe en pull-over jaune. Si elle avait été plus grande, j'aurai pu l'appeler le canard géant.

Je me tournais vers ma mère et m'enfonçais dans mon siège, la maudissant silencieusement de vouloir même penser à interrompre un moment aussi importante que l'expiation de nos péchés. La voir était en dernière position dans les choses que je voulais accomplir. Je me levais doucement d'à côté de ma mère et espérais qu'elle ne sentirait pas mon coup de coude, et qu'elle pense que je ne veuille qu'aller bavarder avec Jessica alors que la prière silencieuse était un moment très important dans la messe. Ma mère se retourna immédiatement vers moi pour me lancer un regard noir et je reculais dans la crainte. Alors je me rappelais de la femme en robe rouge de hier soir et ma colère refit surface.

Elle n'avait aucune raison de trouver mon comportement inopportun. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis rentrée à la maison hier, tard dans la nuit, maquillée après avoir fait Dieu sait quoi.

« Je dois aller aux toilettes, » Dis-je, en pointant du doigt les vestibules au fond du sanctuaire. Elle se pinça un instant les lèvres, me regardant pour savoir si elle devait ou non me laisser me lever. Elle acquiesça finalement. Je soupirais de soulagement.

Je ne savais pas trop de quoi j'étais soulagée au juste. _Youpi … J'avais faillis me faire enguirlander par ma mère pour aller parler à Jessica-je-ne-me-tais-jamais-Stanley. Ma journée commençait définitivement bien._

J'attendis que ma mère referme les yeux avant de me lever lentement, sur la pointe des pieds, empruntant l'escalier de service avant de m'engager dans l'obscurité du couloir. Jessica m'attendait derrière les portes, se cachant comme un espèce de tueur en série d'une série B. je dû retenir un cri quand elle referma sa main sur mon avant-bras, enfonçant ses ongles dans ma peau.

« Viens avec moi. » Murmura-t-elle. Elle me traîna jusque dans les toilettes pour femmes. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne en regardant par-dessous les portes des cabines avant de bloquer l'entrer avec un des fauteuils qui était au loin. Ses mouvements semblaient véhiculer comme une odeur de potpourri et je sentais aussi un mélange de rose et de naphtaline. C'était la même odeur que dans la salle de bain de l'Eglise. Répugnant.

Je frottais mon avant-bras malmené et vérifiais qu'il n'y avait pas une quelconque trace de sang. _Par tous les saints, c'est que ces ongles étaient aussi aiguisés que des couteaux Ginsu ! Elle m'a arraché la moitié de la peau de mon coude !_

« Je dois te parler. » Dit Jessica d'une voix sérieuse. Elle s'assit dramatiquement sur la chaise qui bloquait l'entrée et toussa quand un nuage de poussière se souleva et l'assaillit. « Berk, je pense que personne ne s'est assis sur cette chaise depuis au moins trois ans ! » Râla-t-elle, agitant une de ses mains devant son visage pour faire disparaître la poussière.

« Ouais, tu as probablement raison. » Acquiesçais-je. J'essayais de retenir mon rire quand je la vis se lever pour essayer de voir si sa robe n'avait aucune trace de poussière. « De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Jessica baissa les yeux et joua avec un de ses énormes anneaux jaunes, ne répondant pas à ma question.

Sérieusement, cette fausse émeraude était de la taille d'une balle de golf. Son doigt était sans doute devenu tout bleu tant elle semblait s'accrocher à ce bouton, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi dire. _Et bien qu'elle ne parle pas, ça nous fera des vacances !_

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence intensément inconfortable. Je l'observais d'un air narquois alors qu'elle regardait partout dans la pièce, sauf moi. Finalement, je commençais à m'impatienter, j'en avais assez de sa stupidité. C'était tout de même intriguant cette façon qu'elle avait de rester muette alors que c'était la première à jacasser d'habitude, mais j'avais des choses plus importantes à faire que d'attendre dans des toilettes insalubres que madame Jessica Stanley daigne parler.

Je devais retourner à mon siège avant que ma mère ne vienne elle-même me chercher.

Je me raclais la gorge, me préparant à lui dire de se déplacer pour que je puisse rejoindre ma mère. Toute cette histoire était ridicule. C'était déjà bien assez de devoir la supporter à l'école. Je n'étais pas aussi obligée de la supporter pendant les week-ends !

« Attends ! » Dit-elle, posant un bras sur mon poignet, qui était sur la poignet. « Je voulais juste te dire … » Elle s'arrêta de parler et tira un coup sec sur le col de sa robe. Elle était évidemment mal à l'aise et ne savait pas trop si elle devait vraiment me dire ce qu'elle voulait que j'entende. « Je suis désolée. » Finit-elle, levant les yeux vers moi en une expression malheureuse.

« Tu es désolée, » Répétais-je, toujours pas sûre si nous étions toutes les deux bien présentes dans cette pièce au même moment. « Et pour quoi au juste ? » Demandais-je finalement. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise.

_Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre dont j'aurai dû m'inquiéter ? Une autre chose comme Laureen rampant sur le sol et attendant que je lui dise de se relever, tout en me demandant pardon, peut-être ? _

Elle déglutit et je remarquais, choquée, qu'elle était en train d'essayer de retenir des larmes de tristesse. « Je suis désolée d'avoir toujours été un boulet qu'on attache à son pied pour toi. » Réussit-elle à souffler avant de ne plus réussir à se contenir et d'exploser en sanglots devant moi comme un enfant de cinq ans. Le son était si fort dans le silence de la pièce. Alors que je regardais autour de moi, mal à l'aise, mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une boite de Kleenex qu'on distribuait dans les toilettes.

Ils avaient probablement été fait par une de ses femmes qui s'ennuyait dans son hôpital et qui avait crée les mouchoirs pour le plaisir. Ça me fit me demander combien d'autres femmes avaient pleurées ici, salissant la salle de bain de leurs pleurs incessants et souvent injustifiés.

Je ne savais pas du tout ce que je devais faire. Mon instinct de cœur de Mâche Malo voulait la prendre dans les bras et la consoler, mais elle m'avait fait passer de très sals moment pendant toutes ces années. Je ne savais même pas si je devais vraiment être polie avec elle. Bien sûr, Jessica n'avait jamais été l'instigatrice des mauvaises choses qui m'étaient arrivées - qui était à cause de Laureen- mais elle était restée oisivement là et avait laissé Laureen me maltraiter. C'était aussi grave et aussi mauvais, pour moi.

Quand je vis qu'elle avançait une manche pour effacer ce qui avait coulé de son nez, je décidais de parler. Je ne pouvais pas lui ressembler. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui pouvait supporter de rester avec des personnes et les regarder faire du mal aux autres. Tendant le bras sur le lavabo, je pris un mouchoir et lui tendis.

« Merci, » Chuchota-t-elle. Elle souffla dans le mouchoir et se moucha un moment alors que j'attendais, debout, qu'elle dise ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Elle souffla et soupira, se raclant la gorge durement tout en me souriant en retour, timidement. « Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon et je ne m'y attends pas. Je voulais juste te le dire. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à sa déclaration, et la seule option sera de rire hystériquement, alors j'optais pour hausser simplement les épaules de manière évasive. Je n'étais ni obligée d'accepter son excuse ni de la contredire. Je lui faisais une faveur en décidant de l'écouter.

« Tu sais que j'ai le béguin pour Mike depuis trois ans pareils maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et ressemblèrent à des soucoupes menaçant d'exploser en plein vol. Nous nous regardâmes fixement. J'étais complètement abasourdie.

C'est du beurre ou du fromage ? Pourquoi je continue à me retrouver dans ces situations bizarres ? Dieu me punit-il ?

« Mais tu le critiques à chaque fois, Jessica, » Exposais-je lentement, essayant de faire prendre un quelconque sens à la phrase qu'elle venait de dire. « De plus, quand j'ai subtilement détourné Mike vers toi pour qu'il t'accompagne au bal, tu es devenue dingue en disant que c'était la chose la plus épouvantable qui t'était arrivée ! »

A mon grand étonnement, elle baissa la tête, honteuse. « Je le sais, » Marmonna-t-elle. Elle triturait tellement son pull que quelques fils commençaient à pendre, ce qui devenait clairement insupportable. Je devais me battre contre moi-même pour continuer à la regarder. Elle soupira. « Laureen pense que Mike est ridicule et bête et je ne voulais pas qu'elle commence à me harceler et me faire des crasses, comme elle le fait avec … »

« Moi ? » L'interrompis-je. Je lui souris grandement, mon sourire ressemblant plus à celui d'un prédateur ou d'une personne à la limite du sadisme. Je ne devais pas être très agréable.

« Oui. » Admit-elle, acquiesçant de manière extravagante alors que ses frisettes rebondissaient autour de son visage. « Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi, Bella. Tu subis toutes les crasses de Laureen et Victoria et tu continues à venir au lycée comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je m'effondrerais en mille morceaux si ça m'arrivais à moi. »

J'étais au-delà de choqué par sa déclaration. Elle pense que je suis dur ? Je n'y penserais jamais en réalité cette voie auparavant. Il m'a fait se sentir vraiment étrange, sachant que pour les temps que j'étais resté assis pensant j'étais un essuie-pieds, Jessica avait pensé que j'étais fort pour supporter le non-sens de Lauren.

« De toute façon, » Continua-t-elle, levant des yeux fatigués vers moi, « Je feignais seulement de ne pas vouloir aller au bal avec Mike. Quand tu as joué l'entremetteuse en me proposant d'y aller avec lui à ta place, ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie. » Sa voix devint rêveuse et je combattis la forte envie de rouler des yeux. C'était si bizarre, je me demandais presque si elle n'essayait pas encore de me duper. Je me rappelais alors de ses précédentes tentatives – comme quand elle avait délibérément copié le même mot que Laureen avant de lui montrer et de s'émerveiller de leur « connexion psychique ». Je devais être honnête avec moi-même. Elle n'était pas assez intelligente pour mentir.

« Il a marché avec moi jusqu'à chez moi, et nous avons parlé pendant des heures. C'était super. Nous avons dîné ensemble et il m'a demandé de devenir sa petite amie ! » Cria-t-elle d'une voix aigue en battant des mains, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle était une parodie à elle seule. C'était hilarant.

Je me raclais la gorge, essayant de la faire taire. « Ok, c'est super, je suis contente et tout, d'accord, mais quel est le rapport avec moi au juste ? »

Elle se reprit rapidement et se tînt debout pour remettre de l'ordre dans son maquillage. « Et bien … Tu es un peu celle qui m'a poussé dans ses bras et je suis heureuse. Je voudrais que tu le sois toi aussi maintenant en t'aidant à mon tour. »

Embarrassée, j'attendis pour savoir si elle allait pousser son explication. Quand rien ne vînt, je décidais de prendre les devants et stoppais les plans tordus de son cerveau. « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Je vais très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

Jessica roula des yeux comme si j'étais la plus grande imbécile du monde. « Hum, ouais. Si tu le dis. » Étendant le bras pour atteindre son sac minuscule, elle sortit un tube de gloss. « Comment penses-tu que Laureen sait toujours quand et où tu vas ? Elle m'utilise comme si j'étais ses yeux et ses oreilles en dehors de l'école pour te tenir en laisse en quelque sorte. Elle cherche toujours de nouvelles façons de te détruire et de t'humilier en utilisant tes faiblesses, Bella." Elle se pinça les lèvres et se gratta la tête, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était normal et qu'elle venait de me demander de lui prêter ma calculette pour un exercice de maths.

_Que Dieu m'aide. Je savais que Victoria me détestait, mais je ne savais pas que Laureen voulait autant me faire de mal._

J'étais consternée que Jessica puisse me dire quelque chose si manifestement épouvantable, comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'une idiote dont les gens devaient rire. « Que viens-tu de dire ? » Demandais-je, en serrant mes poings le long de mes flans. La colère s'enroulait autour de mon corps, léchant mes veines si vite que je sentais que je pourrais m'enflammer dans la seconde. Je savais que je n'oserai pas frapper quelqu'un dans une Eglise, mais ce souci sémantique menaçait lui-même d'être relégué au second plan devant ma fureur.

_Je prierai Dieu et il me pardonnera. Il comprendra que je n'étais pas capable de m'aider moi-même. _

Elle dû remarqué que j'étais vraiment en colère face à son commentaire, puisqu'elle essaya immédiatement de rattraper les choses. « Oh, tu m'as mal comprise. » Dit-elle en riant avec difficulté. « Je veux juste dire que je vois maintenant les erreurs que j'ai commise avec toi et que je ne vais plus l'aider maintenant. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans l'éducation chrétienne que j'ai reçu. J'en ai assez maintenant. Sérieusement. »

Je croisais les bras et lui jetai un regard si courroucé que je devais ressembler à ma mère dans ses pires jours. « La vérité, Jessica. Crache le morceau. »

Elle gémit et baissa la tête, abattue face à mon entêtement. « Mike m'a demandé de te présenter mes excuses. Il me quittera si je ne suis pas sympa avec toi – même si j'aide Laureen – Il m'a dit qu'il ne le supporterait pas. »

WOW, je ne savais pas que Mike était un aussi bon gars. Il semble que je ne sois pas la seule dans cette ville à fonctionner par marché pour être vraiment sûre que mes décisions soient respectées.

« C'est un bon point pour Mike. » Dis-je, me retournant pour marcher vers la porte des toilettes. « Il mérite beaucoup mieux que toi. » Je repoussais la chaise qui bloquait la porte si puissamment qu'elle claqua le mur, faisant sursauter Jessica si fortement qu'elle poussa un petit cri et laissa tomber son sac au sol.

Je m'arrêtais à mi-chemin, pensive. Je me retournais et jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi. Elle semblait nerveuse – mon explosion lui avait fait peur. Je décidais de l'utiliser à mon avantage.

« Je vais te demander de faire deux choses pour moi. » Dis-je lentement, me reposant le dos sur la porte. Elle se ferma en un cliquetis sinistre et elle trembla quand je la fermais une bonne fois pour toute du pied. « Tout d'abord, ne me tourne plus autour et ne t'arrête pas de parler de moi avec Laureen, vous savez si bien le faire derrière mon dos. Si j'apprends que Laureen soupçonne quoi que ce soit, là tu seras vraiment désolée. » J'accentuais cette déclaration d'un regard assez dur pour ressembler à Méduse. Elle déglutit rapidement et acquiesça. Courageuse, je continuais. « Deuxièmement, j'ai besoin de toi pour me dire où Laureen est jeudi après les cours. »

Les yeux de Jessica s'écarquillèrent en comprenant où je voulais en venir et je souris, me sentant beaucoup plus concernée par la deuxième close de notre « marché ».

Oo°oO

Rien de bien passionnant ne se passa dans les jours qui suivirent. Jessica m'évitait comme la peste à l'école et je faisais de mon mieux pour rester dans le collimateur de Laureen. J'avais encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour mettre en place mon plan de vengeance suprême en action. Je commençais à manger mon déjeuner à la bibliothèque scolaire, ne désirant pas tellement passer du temps avec des gens qui passaient leur temps à me blesser. Le seul qui me manquait vraiment était Mike. Je me sentais terriblement honteuse de l'avoir poussé dans les bras d'une vipère comme Jessica. Tout ce que je pouvais faire maintenant, c'était peut-être l'aider à se rendre compte qu'elle était vraiment mauvaise, autant que Laureen. Bien que pour autant que je sache, c'était lui qui forçait le passage dans cette relation. De plus, il semblait vraiment heureux. Je n'avais pas le cœur de lui faire de la peine.

La seule chose que j'attendais vraiment avec impatience alors que le temps semblait passer encore plus lentement à l'école, c'était le lundi et le mercredi pour que je puisse enfin voir Edward. J'avais toujours le téléphone qu'il m'avait acheté sous l'oreiller. Je l'avais mis en vibreur pour que je puisse sentir quand il m'appelait, et il m'avait appelé. Chaque soir. Nous parlions de tout et de rien. Parfois, il était assis à son piano et me jouait la musique qu'il venait de composer. C'était incroyablement romantique. Il se trompait dans les notes de temps en temps et colorait son langage de jolies jurons pouvant sans doute réveiller les morts mais qu'importe.

Parfois, j'étais obligée de lui demander de se calmer pour éviter que ses voisins ne débarquent chez lui pour nuisance sonore avec toutes ses cabrioles. Parfois je lui lisais aussi la poésie que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Il semblait trouver des explications entre les lignes, interprétation de la poésie à laquelle je n'avais même pas pensé. Il me parlait aussi de sa famille et du fait que son père lui mettait la pression pour qu'il entre dans une bonne colée. Pour quelqu'un qui était si arrogant et sûr de lui d'habitude, Edward avait une piètre opinion de lui concernant son intelligente. Il me brisait presque le cœur quand je l'entendais parler de lui de cette façon. Nous ne nous connaissions pas depuis longtemps, mais je savais qu'il était plus qu'une belle apparence.

Je commençais même à assimiler sexualité avec honte. Ma mère m'avait toujours élevé en oubliant même de me parler des rapports entre un garçon et une fille, comme si je n'étais qu'une poupée Barbie asexuée. Cependant, son comportement ces derniers temps me mettait le doute, et me confortait dans l'idée qu'elle ne me disait pas tout. Ma mère me disait que je n'étais jamais assez pure, que le mal m'habitait. Ce n'était pas ce que je ressentais quand j'étais en présence d'Edward. Son attention et son affection me faisaient me sentir belle, et non mauvaise ou coupable de quelque chose. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir comment traiter cette situation pour que cela colle avec mes croyances – mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de savoir comment je me sentais avec tout ça, alors … Les gens qui étaient le plus gentil avec moi n'allaient pas à l'Eglise. Il était loin ce temps où je me sentais misérable, et la définition de « Chrétien » ne portait que le nom chez certains gens qui se bercent d'illusion en croyant que Dieu pardonnera tous leur péché et leur méchanceté une fois au paradis. Je décidais qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je m'exprimerai plus librement et que j'essaierai d'être moins à cheval sur les règles.

Oo°oO

Dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi, quelque chose de différent se passa. J'avais pensé à Edward toute la journée et bien sur, je ne pouvais pas aller me soulager sous la douche, donc je me rattrapais le soir venu. J'appuyai sur le bouton pression, dirigeant le pommeau vers mon sexe, de manière désespérée et indigente. Je m'imaginais Edward me caresser, nu et désireux – ces visions de lui et moi, nus et entrelacés sous la douche, me rendit encore plus humide et mes muscles furent encore plus douloureux – et malheureusement c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. Je me conduisis à l'orgasme en une minute, mais je me sentais toujours aussi insatisfaite. Je gardais tout de même le pommeau près de mon corps, presque aussi fatiguée que si j'avais couru un marathon. Je fus un peu choquée de voir que mon corps recommençait à réagir aux stimuli de l'eau, d'une force encore plus accrue que la dernière fois.

Alors que je quittais la salle de bain, qui était pleine de vapeur, je m'enveloppais avec un grand peignoir. J'entendis mon téléphone vibrer sous mon oreiller. Je le pris et actionnais la touche « accepter l'appel », me sentant totalement déconnectée avec la réalité. Edward se sentit immédiatement émerveillée par mon ton indolent, me demandant en blaguant si je n'avais pas fais de cochonneries sans lui. Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut assez éloquent de ma part et j'entendis sa respiration devenir lourde alors qu'il comprenait ce que je venais de faire.

« Tu t'es fais du bien dans la douche ? » Me demanda-t-il, sa voix basse et gutturale. Quand je lui chuchotais « oui » en réponse, il gémit comme s'il se tordait de douleur, ce son me faisant frissonner. Il me demanda alors ce que je portais, et je lui répondis avec hésitation que je ne portais que mon peignoir. Par l'écouteur du téléphone, j'entendis comme le bruit d'une fermeture éclair que l'on baisse. Je lui demandais alors ce qu'il faisait, aussi curieuse qu'inquiète parce que je connaissais déjà la réponse.

« Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu viens juste de sortir de la douche, que tu es habillée simplement de ton peignoir et ne pas t'attendre à ce que je reste de marbre. » Répondit-il. Je pouvais presque entendre le petit sourire satisfait qu'il arborait habituellement dans sa façon de me répondre et je me sentis tout de suite excitée, en pensant à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ses sifflements et ses gémissements me firent me sentir impuissante de désir, et mes mains, déloyales traitresses, passèrent sous mon peignoir pour s'entortiller autour de mes mamelons. Je gémis dans le téléphone, et j'entendis en réponse un grognement de satisfaction de sa part.

« Tu te touches en même temps que je te parle ? » Me demanda-t-il, incrédule. « Merde, c'est chaud. »

Une de mes mains descendit entre mes jambes et mon souffle se coupa, avant que j'halète de désir pour lui. « Edward … » Chuchotais-je, pas très certaine de me rendre compte du fait que je m'étais transformée en renarde dévergondée. Cette situation était totalement hors contrôle et j'avais du mal à me rendre compte que ça se passait vraiment. Ça ressemblait plutôt à un étrange rêve. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller.

Nos gémissements et halètements continus avaient quelque chose de beau, de tendre. Quand je l'entendis grogner, je sentis mon propre orgasme arriver et je me crispais en plusieurs spasmes contre ma main tremblante.

« Tu es vraiment une fille étonnante. » Gémit-il après quelques secondes de silence. Je souris et rit, me sentant euphorique. « Non, mais vraiment. Je suis un putain de chanceux de t'avoir près de moi. » Dit-il, alors que mon cœur menaçait d'exploser dans ma poitrine. J'étais si heureuse. Il devenait de plus en plus essentiel à ma vie au fil des jours, et ça me faisait peur.

Oo°oO

Après les cours du matin le mercredi, je courus littéralement jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Je ne voulais pas manquer une quelconque seconde dehors sans Edward. C'était comme si les deux choses que j'aimais le plus se combinaient – Mon amour pour la littérature et mon amour pour un garçon follement mignon qui semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour moi. C'était seulement pendant ses moments-là que je pouvais le voir, alors je ne voulais pas être en retard. Je ne voulais même pas essayer et tenter le destin en essayant de le voir autre part. Qui savait ce que ma mère pouvait faire si elle découvrait le pot aux roses.

Le comportement de ma mère devenait de plus en plus étrange. Lundi, elle fit la prière le matin avec moi et elle m'attendit le soir pour diner et dire le Bénédicte. Mardi, cependant, je rentrais et découvrais la maison fermée, sans lumières allumées, une fois de plus. Il n'y avait même pas de mot pour me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter et me dire où elle était. Je m'étais occupée de mes devoirs et j'avais même aidé Emmett à peindre le devant de sa maison, sans qu'elle ne pointe le bout de son nez. Je m'étais fait un encas – un sandwich pour le dîner avec du pain et je m'étais couchée.

J'avais téléphoné à Edward – outre notre « moment intime » - quand j'avais entendu le foutoir qu'il devait mettre chez lui. Cette fois elle ne s'était pas même donné la peine d'entrer doucement dans la maison. La porte avait claqué fermement et il avait été si fort et si soudain que cela me fit sursauter fortement, à tel point que je faillis presque m'éjecter du lit. C'était comme si elle ne s'inquiétait même pas du fait que je l'aie entendue. Ça me faisait devenir malade d'inquiétude de voir ma mère changer et ne pas savoir en quoi elle se métamorphosait. Et quand j'y pensais vraiment, il s'avérait qu'elle ne me connaissait pas non plus. Au fil du temps, j'avais appris à vivre avec le fait que ma propre mère ne me connaissait pas. Je crois qu'elle devait savoir quel était mon plat préféré, et encore. Son comportement des derniers jours, si étrange, m'inquiétait tellement que je demandais presque si elle n'était pas atteinte soudain de troubles psychiques graves.

Je fus très heureuse de voir, ce mercredi, qu'Edward était venu avec Alice pour travailler et que je n'étais pas seule. Mr. Jasper sembla d'ailleurs rayonner intérieurement quand il vit Alice entrer par les deux portes battantes de la bibliothèque. Chaque fois qu'il ne travaillait pas à la caisse, il passait son temps avec elle dans son bureau personnel. La porte était fermée, ce qui selon moi était un geste purement volontaire pour qu'ils aient un peu d'intimité, mais je n'étais pas vraiment celle à qui on viendrait pour en parler, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Edward et moi ne pouvions pas être à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre sans se toucher et se caresser furtivement. Ça me dérangeait qu'Alice ne dise toujours pas son véritable âge à Mr. Jasper, mais ce n'était pas à moi de lui dire, et encore moins à moi de m'immiscer dans leur histoire. Elle m'avait apporté une grande aide, c'était une très bonne amie de plus, je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse.

Oo°oO

Miss Angela arriva au travail et quand je pris ma pause, qui était de quinze minutes, je marchais jusqu'à son bureau. Je devais avoir une conversation avec elle.

Elle tapait sur son ordinateur, dans son bureau, totalement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait. Elle travaillait probablement sur le roman dans lequel elle avait fourni autant d'effort pour qu'il soit fini à temps. Je m'appuyais donc contre la chambranle de la porte, et je souris, heureuse de voir qu'un sourire illuminait son visage quand elle remarqua que c'était moi qui l'avait dérangé. Elle me fit signe d'entrer à l'intérieur et je m'assis dans une chaise, en face d'elle, ce qui l'avait probablement rendue confuse, car d'habitude je m'asseyais côté fenêtre, directement à sa droite.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Bella ? » Me demanda-t-elle, détournant son attention de l'ordinateur pour me jeter un regard empli de curiosité. L'expression concernée qu'elle arborait m'empli immédiatement de joie, ce qui me rendit à la fois heureuse mais étrangement triste aussi. Heureux parce qu'elle avait toujours été très gentille et bonne avec moi, même quand elle-même avait des soucis dans sa propre vie. Triste, parce que ma propre mère ne réussissait pas à me donner le quart de l'amour et de l'attention que me donnait Miss Angela.

« Tout va bien. » Lui dis-je, souriant de manière rassurante. « Je voulais juste vous parler de quelque chose. » Je lissais ma jupe sur mes genoux, et respirais à fond avant de continuer. « Merci tout d'abord, et ensuite, je voulais aussi dire que j'étais désolée. »

Je vis clairement sur le visage de Miss Angela qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que je lui dise ça. Elle resta juste assise, me regardant avec un air embarrassé. « Merci pour quoi au juste, Bella ? » Me demanda-t-elle finalement, en reposant son dos sur sa chaise. « Et que pourrais-tu éventuellement regretter d'avoir fais ? Tu ne m'as jamais rien fait et je doute que tu ais pu faire quelque chose qui puisse envisager que tu t'excuses devant moi. »

Je me raclais la gorge et essayais de ne pas pleurer. Parfois, je me sentais totalement étouffé par l'intensité de mes propres sentiments. « Merci pour _tout_. » Répondis-je. « Vous avez toujours été là pour moi, pour m'aider dans ma vie et mes problèmes. Vous êtes la mère que j'ai toujours rêvée d'avoir. »

Elle prit ses lunettes et commença à les essuyer avec un morceau de tissu posé à côté de son ordinateur. C'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait souvent quand elle se sentait émotionnellement atteinte par quelque chose et qu'elle ne voulait que personne ne le voit. Le fait qu'elle soit pour moi la figure de la mère que j'aurais voulu avoir était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vraiment admis. Elle était cependant toujours si concernée par les autres, qu'ils se sentaient automatiquement à l'aise en sa présence. J'espérais seulement qu'un jour, je pourrais lui rendre ce qu'elle m'avait donné.

Quand elle a réussit finalement à reprendre le contrôle, elle remit ses lunettes et me sourit chaudement. « C'est vraiment gentil à toi de me l'avoir dit, Bella. » Murmura-t-elle, organisant quelques papiers sur son bureau en une pile rangée. « Je dois admettre à mon tour que tu es une personne avec qui on s'attache très vite. Tu es vraiment une jeune femme exceptionnelle. »

Maintenant ce fut à mon tour d'avoir les yeux brillant de larmes d'émotions contenues. « De toute façon, » Continuais-je, essayant de finir mon explication avant que je ne commence véritablement à brailler et devenir aussi pitoyable que Jessica à l'Eglise. « Je voulais aussi vous présenter mes excuses au sujet de l'autre jour. Je n'aurais pas du vous demander des informations personnelles sur Edward. Je sais que vous faites juste votre travail et ce n'était pas de mon droit d'essayer ou de vous forcer à me dire quoi que ce soit. Bien que nous soyons amies, vous restez ma patronne – et je dois aussi me rappeler qu'il ne faut pas que je profite de ce rapport à des fins personnelles. »

Elle acquiesça, son expression redevenant sérieuse. « J'apprécie l'attention, Bella. C'est une attitude très mature d'admettre qu'on s'est fourvoyé. » Elle se leva, contourna son bureau et ferma la porte. Je me tournais dans la chaise pour voir qu'elle s'appuyait contre la porte et me regardait comme si elle avait, à son tour, quelque chose à me dire.

« Que se passe-t-il, Miss Angela ? » Demandais-je. Je me sentis tout de suite nerveuse quand elle ne me répondit pas de suite.

_Savait-elle pour Edward et moi ? Allait-elle renvoyer l'un d'entre nous ? _

« Je te considère comme étant l'une de mes amies les plus proches, le savais-tu ? » Me dit-elle, en me souriant doucement. « Ma meilleure amie est une fille de dix-sept ans. Je ne suis pas sûre que cela fasse très conforme. » Je souris et elle roula des yeux avant que son regard ne redevienne sérieux. « La seule vraie amie que j'ai eu dans ma vie fut ma camarade de chambre à l'université. Crois-le ou non, nous sortions toutes les nuits de la semaine pour faire la fête et nous amuser. A peine le diplôme en poche, je me suis rendue compte que ce que j'avais fais, c'était mal. »

Elle avait raison ; je ne pouvais pas le croire. Miss Angela, une fêtarde ? C'était juste si dur à croire. Après tout, la femme que je connaissais se couchait à dix heures chaque soir et consacrait son temps et son argent à une variété d'organisations charitables, y compris la M.A.D.D. le fait même de considérer l'idée qu'elle avait été une fêtarde pendant ses années de fac était fou.

« J'ai sombré dans l'alcool peu de temps après avoir obtenu ma Licence, » Continua-t-elle d'une voix monotone. Sa déclaration me choqua et j'haletais, incrédule. « Ma camarade de chambrée à fini là-bas elle-aussi, avec moi. Quand je suis finalement sortie, j'ai décidé de tirer un trait sur cette partie de ma vie pour toujours. Je suis retournée à l'école et j'ai obtenu mon master dans la bibliothéconomie. Je n'ai plus bu une goutte d'alcool depuis. »

Elle revint vers le bureau, et se laissa lentement choir sur sa chaise. Son visage semblait fatigué, mais heureux en même temps. Je sentais qu'elle devait être soulagée d'avoir confié cette information à quelqu'un, en qui elle avait confiance. Je savais que contenir tous ses secrets au fond de soi, c'était comme de l'acide en combustion, érodant les boyaux.

« Wow … C'est une histoire incroyable. » Dis-je, toujours pas trop sûre du pourquoi elle avait décidé de me parler de tout ça. Allait-elle m'avertir des dangers des drogues et de l'alcool ? J'avais déjà participé au programme contre cela à l'école, si c'était vraiment le cas.

Elle se pinça le nez en grimaçant. « Toute l'histoire ne l'est pas, j'en ai peur. » Répondit-elle doucement. Elle traça le bord de son calendrier de bureau du doigt. « Ma camarade de chambrée n'a pas eu cette chance. Elle a commencé à boire directement après avoir repris ses études. Le seul moment où je pensais qu'elle était sobre, c'était pendant sa grossesse. » Elle soupira et saisit des deux mains le bord de son bureau, le regard triste. « Esmée est une bonne femme, mais son problème avec l'alcool est comme une brique sur son dos, trop lourde à porter. Ça l'a empêché de faire toutes les choses qu'elle rêvait de faire de sa vie. »

Mon esprit était dans un tourbillon. J'étais à peine capable de comprendre ce que Miss Angela venait de me révéler. « Attendez … » L'interrompis-je, « La mère d'Edward était votre meilleure amie à l'université ? »

Elle acquiesça, son visage ressemblant à une tombe. « Oui, et je me sens toujours en partie responsable de l'état actuel de sa vie d'aujourd'hui. Quand elle est venue me voir et m'a demandé si je pouvais embaucher Edward pour faire ses heures de travaux d'intérêt généraux, c'était comme si ma culpabilité me poussait à accepter. J'ai dû mentir au conseil d'administration pour le faire embaucher, mais je savais que ce serait un bon environnement pour lui. » Sa tête se reposa contre l'appui-tête de sa chaise en cuir. « Je devais aider son fils. Je lui devais bien ça, au moins. »

Je pouvais comprendre maintenant pourquoi Miss Angela ne voulait pas me dire pourquoi elle avait embauché Edward. C'était une situation très complexe et la réponse qu'elle avait adoptée n'était pas très morale, mais j'étais heureuse qu'elle l'ait fait. Il faisait parti de ma vie maintenant et cela me rendait heureuse.

Je regardais l'horloge sur le mur et remarquais que ma pause était finie. Je me relevais, souriante tout en m'excusant. « Je dois repartir travailler. Ma patronne est si dure avec nous, pire que de l'esclavagisme. » Lui dis-je en plaisantant, la faisant rire et pointer un doigt dans ma direction, faussement menaçante. « Merci d'avoir partagé cette histoire avec moi, Miss Angela. Je pense que vous avez pris la bonne décision en embauchant Edward. C'est un bon gars. » J'ouvris la porte et commençais à sortir quand je l'entendis m'appeler.

Je me retournais et je la vis me sourire, la lumière fluorescente du reflet de la lumière dans le couloir rendant ses lentilles brillantes. Elle me regardait exactement comme ce fameux jours où je l'avais rencontré – avec toujours cette gentillesse et cette inquiétude. « Appelle-moi Angela, et tutoie-moi, d'accord ? »

Mon sourire fit gage de réponse et me réchauffa le cœur. « D'accord … Angela. » Répondis-je, refermant la porte en un doux cliquetis.

Oo°oO

Alice resta jusqu'à la fermeture de la bibliothèque. Quand Mr. Jasper alla lire un livre dans la salle de lecture aux enfants, elle arriva vers moi en courant tout en me disant qu'il l'emmenant quelque part pour aller dîner en amoureux. Je lui demandais en retour si elle lui avait donné son véritable âge, ce à quoi elle me répondit en roulant des yeux et en me faisant une petite Pichette sous le nez. Je saisis son doigt et le tordit légèrement, la faisant écarquiller les yeux, surprise et admirative. Je devenais une nouvelle Bella et j'aimais ça.

Alors que j'allais m'installer dans la voiture d'Edward, elle me bouscula pour me mettre quelque chose dans mon sac. « J'allais presque oublier. » Me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille en glissant furtivement l'article dans ma main. « Bonne chance pour demain. Tiens-moi au courant des évènements. »

Je m'assis sur le cuir froid des sièges de la voiture de mon petit-ami, tenant fermement l'objet dans ma main. Je fermais la porte, tremblant un peu à cause du froid de l'automne. Edward se mit à la place conducteur et me regarda quand je mis l'objet que m'avait donné Alice dans mon sac à dos.

« Pour quoi Alice t'a-t-elle prêté sa caméra digitale ? » Me demanda-t-il tout en me regardant avec un air interrogateur, démarrant dans un même mouvement la voiture. Il mit en marche le chauffage et mes dents arrêtèrent de claquer quand l'air chaud caressa mon visage et mes cheveux.

Je glissais mes doigts refroidis dans sa grande main, réclamant encore plus de chaleur. « C'est pour les cours. » Marmonnais-je. C'était presque la vérité d'ailleurs, de toute manière.

Je reposais ma tête contre son épaule alors qu'il quittait le parking. Je ne pouvais pas dire à Edward ce que je projetais de faire à Laureen demain après les cours. Je laissais ma main dans la sienne, apportant ses doigts jusqu'à ma bouche. Si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, je devais admettre que j'étais inquiète de ce qu'il penserait de moi s'il découvrait que je me mettais au même niveau que ces filles qui m'avaient torturé durant toutes ses années. Si j'étais tellement meilleur qu'elles, pourquoi donc jouais-je aux mêmes jeux qu'elle ?

« Bon, Princesse. Causes désespérées, mesures désespérées. » Répondit-il d'un air affolé. Il passa ses doigts sous l'ourlet de ma jupe et je poussais des cris aigus à l'intrusion tout en essayant de repousser sa main. Ses doigts étaient gelés contre la peau chaude de ma cuisse intérieure. « J'ai vraiment trop froid. » Geint-il, repliant ses doigts et chatouillant ma jambe.

Je riais jusqu'à m'en étrangler, des larmes de joie coulant sur mes joues froides, avant qu'il n'eut pitié de moi quand pour la énième fois, je lui priais d'arrêter de me torturer. Il porta une de mes mains jusqu'à sa bouche et embrassa mes doigts. « Fais-moi savoir si tu as besoin d'aide pour ton projet. Je suis vraiment très fort pour la photo – et c'est juste un de mes nombreux talents. » Il me sourit d'un air satisfait et me fit un clin d'œil, me regardant de manière lascive.

Je lui donnais une tape sur son bras volage avant que ses doigts ne recommencent à me caresser gentiment. Je me tournais alors vers la fenêtre et fronçais les sourcils alors que je regardais les paysages défiler devant moi, flous. Je devrais lui dire la vérité pour la caméra, mais pas aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin de temps. Je voulais être capable de continuer à me regarder dans une glace à chaque fois que nous nous verrons. Je ne voulais pas que ça ruine tout.

Ma position face à la situation devenait ambigüe, mais tout allait bientôt s'arranger.

Oo°oO

Jeudi après-midi, j'arrivais en haut de l'escalier menant au grenier de la chorale scolaire, comme si j'étais un détective privé certifié. J'avais dû marcher dans une chapelle déserte pour y arriver et la verrière de Jésus sur la croix à Gethsémani semblait me suivre à chaque pas menant à ma damnation. Jessica m'avait certifié que je trouverais Laureen ici après les cours, alors je me glissais comme une ombre et j'avais monté les marches grinçantes derrière le sanctuaire. A gauche, il y avait un bassin baptismal où la Vénérable Mallory avait l'habitude de baptiser les nouveaux étudiants qui avaient décidés de prendre Jésus dans leur cœur. À droite, le placard où les robes de chorale étaient rangées, avec les costumes et les ornements de toute la troupe musicale- avec même le bébé Jésus en plastique qui dormait à côté de Joseph et Marie, au-dessous d'une toile goudronnée en plastique claire pour empêcher la poussière menaçante de se déposer dessus.

Je n'irais ni gauche, ni à droite. Ce que je cherchais était tout droit. Le rougeoiement doux de la lumière m'appelait pour que j'aille vers une porte visible à la dérobée, juste derrière là où la chorale chantait. Mon cœur battait d'une manière extravagante dans ma gorge alors que je m'approchais de ma destination. Je pouvais entendre des bruits venant de l'autre côté - des voix assourdies et des bruits de succions – mais même un mur de bêton ne put m'arrêter et je reconnaîtrais la voix de Laureen entre mille.

Je m'arrêtais devant l'entrée de la pièce et sortis gauchement de mon sac la caméra digitale d'Alice. Je l'allumais, tressaillant aux bruits sonores qui accompagnèrent son allumage. Je mis une main sur la poignée de la porte devant moi, mes paumes en sueurs. Mes doigts refusaient de bouger. Je me sentais paralysée par la peur.

_Ne sois pas bête, Isabella. C'est une idée épouvantable et coupable. Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais quelque chose de bien._

Le son de la voix moraliste de ma mère dans ma tête acheva de me convaincre pour tourner la poignée. Priant pour que je trouve que je voulais derrière cette porte, j'actionnais le mécanisme et marchait doucement dans la pièce. Je réussis à retenir mon halètement de choc et de dégout quand je vis dans un coin les occupants de la pièce enfin révélés.

Laureen Mallory, la fille du ministre et la reine de la reconstitution historique de la vie de Jésus par trois fois, était devant les genoux nus d'Eric Yorkie, le dégénéré informatique de toute l'Académie Chrétienne de Forks. Il faisait tous les devoirs de Laureen depuis des années maintenant. Je savais pourquoi. Il devait aimer les faire s'il avait ce genre de compensation. Je ne savais pas qu'elle payait les services scolastiques qu'il lui donnait en nature. Les bruits de succions et de lapements étaient ridicules et horrifiants, comme l'était aussi les gémissements de plaisir provenant de la bouche d'Eric. C'était comme si je me retrouvais dans un mauvais film porno de série B – ou tout du moins, j'imaginais que ça devait ressembler à ça.

Je me sommais d'arrêter de reculer et pris fermement la caméra pour filmer aux premières loges. Alors que le flash s'alluma, Laureen tourna la tête, choquée. Je n'avais jamais vu un regard aussi effrayé et triste. C'était vraiment cathartique. Je pris encore une autre prise.

« Souriez ! » Dis-je vivement, essayant de prendre une troisième photo, un énorme sourire placardé sur mon visage. « Vous êtes photographiés ! »

**Oo°oO**

**Hey everybody ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu comme il m'a plu de le traduire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je sais que j'ai été absente longtemps mais je m'en excuse, je vous promets que je ne serais plus absente aussi longtemps !**

**Gros gros bisous !**

**Amicalement vôtre ...**


	20. Blue Bird

**Hey coucou tout le monde ! Un nouveau chapitre pour vous faire plaisir ! Je sais, j'ai mis longtemps à le traduire, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, je trouve difficilement le bon timming entre mes études, mes activités et mes impératifs divers ... mais je m'améliore, enfin je crois ^^ **

**J'ai vu que la vengeance de Bella vous a bien plu ^^ Elle m'a beaucoup plu à moi aussi, je dois vous l'avouer, mais comme on dit, il y a toujours le revers de la médaille ... Vous verrez bien ;)**

**Encore merci à vous, ceux qui continuez à me lire malgré mes semaines d'absence et aussi ceux qui me mettent en alerte, même si souvent j'aimerai aussi qu'ils me disent ce qu'ils en pensent ... ^^ ... C'est pas très important, mais pour quelqu'un qui traduit une histoire et qui prends sur son temps personnel, mettre un petit commentaire de quelques secondes, ce n'est pas grand chose en comparaison (moue timide)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai eu un peu peur en le lisant, et ensuite j'ai été ému et j'ai enfin rigolé, vous verrez bien ! **

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Dieu aima les oiseaux et inventa des arbres. L'homme aima les oiseaux et inventa des cages" ... Jacques Deval**

**"Reste devant la porte si tu veux qu'on te l'ouvre. Rien n'est jamais fermé, sinon à tes propres yeux" ... Farid Al-Din 'Attar**

**"La liberté est une sensation. On peut parfois l'atteindre, enfermé dans une cage comme un oiseau" ... Camilo José Cela**

**Oo°oO**

_There's a bluebird in my heart that (Il y a un oiseau bleu dans mon coeur qui)_

_wants to get out (Veut sortir)_

_but I'm too tough for him, (mais je suis trop dur à franchir pour lui,)_

_I say, (Je lui dis,)_

_stay down, do you want to mess (Reste là, tu veux me blesser)_

_me up? (En retour ?)_

_you want to screw up the (Tu veux te soustraire)_

_works? (Au travail ?)_

- Charles Bukowski

« Que diable penses-tu faire au juste ? » Siffla Laureen en me regardant. Son rouge à lèvre lui donnait une apparence réellement clownesque. Son pull-over rose duveteux qu'elle portait à l'école ce matin était disposé un tas de tissu sur un meuble à musique.

Eric était assis sur le banc du piano, abasourdi, silencieux. Son visage était devenu pâle, contrastant avec sa couleur de peau naturellement bronzée, passant à un visage de fantôme. Je ne m'en sentais même pas coupable, même quand je me rappelais cette fois où il s'était assis au-dessous des gradins en première pour voir avec ses jumelles en-dessous de ma jupe scolaire. Il avait dit à tout le monde que je portais une culotte de grand-mère, ce qui était au passage complètement faux. Je m'étais sentie violée. Je supposais que je venais de tenir ma vengeance. Il n'avait même pas réussit à remettre son pantalon et je vis donc son sexe – qui semblait drainé de toute énergie cependant. Il était petit et sombre. J'essayais de ne pas regarder.

_Que Dieu bénisse mon cœur. Je suppose que chaque type n'est pas aussi bien doté qu'Edward. _

Laureen jeta un coup d'œil aux genoux d'Eric et se rappela sa nudité en même temps que moi. Elle planta ses ongles dans sa cuisse, ce qui lui fit pousser des cris de fillette. « Remet ton putain de pantalon, espèce d'idiot ! » Hurla-t-elle, alors qu'elle essayait de remettre son soutien-gorge sur sa poitrine nue.

J'essayais de prendre une autre photo. « Laureen, voyons, ce n'est pas une façon de parler pour une fille aussi respectable que toi. » L'avertis-je en secouant la tête négligemment. Elle me jeta un regard noir qui aurait dû me faire peur, mais qui me fit plutôt rire. « C'est une Eglise, après tout. Montre un peu de respect, enfin, si tu en as encore pour quelque chose. »

Elle se releva lentement, les poings serrés le long de son corps. Je pouvais voir ses jointures devenir blanches et que son souffle sortait en des rafales énormes, faisant frémir ses narines. C'était probablement la pire image d'elle qu'elle pouvait me donner.

_Maintenant tu montres enfin ta vraie nature intérieure, Laureen._

Elle avança d'un pas menaçant vers moi et je reculais, me rapprochant de la porte ouverte derrière moi. C'était mon seul chemin d'évasion. Je savais que si elle m'attrapait avant que je n'aie une chance de cacher la caméra, j'allais avoir de gros ennuis.

Les yeux de Lauren semblaient fous. L'eye-liner noir qu'elle appliquait si soigneusement coulait et cela ne l'a rendait qu'encore plus sauvage. Je dû retenir mes tremblements, alors que j'étais transit de peur. Elle seule arrivait à trouver mes faiblesses avant que moi-même je ne le sache vraiment. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense ne serait-ce une seconde que j'avais peur.

_Tu es au-delà de la peur même, Isabella. Tu es sur le point de te faire pipi dessus tellement tu es effrayée._

C'était vrai Intérieurement, j'étais terrifiée. La dernière des choses à penser, c'était de faire quelque chose de stupide – et c'était tout à fait ce que je comptais faire. La joie que j'avais ressentie en découvrant Laureen diminuait de minute en minute pour se transformer en horreur et peur. Je commençais à me sentir malade. J'étais inquiète, si inquiète que je commençais à me demander si je sortirais à temps pour ne pas vomir dans la pièce tellement je me sentais mal.

Alors que je regardais Laureen remettre à la hâte son pull-over chiffonné sur le sol, je me dis que ce que j'avais fais n'était pas si terrible. J'avais besoin de ces images pour ma propre sécurité. Si je les cachais quelque part, elle ne pourrait jamais plus m'embêter. Maintenant, elle serait celle qui était constamment humiliée. Elle comprendrait alors finalement tout ce que j'avais pu endurer.

Que le Christ nous sauve, essayez-vous vraiment de te convaincre que faire chanter quelqu'un avec des images à caractères obscènes n'est pas coupable et punissable ? Toi qui est si bien partie pour être damnée éternellement, Isabella ?

Mon monde s'effondra quand je me rendis compte que j'aurais dû écouter ma voix intérieure depuis le début. Ce n'était pas ma mère, qui me harcelait pour que je devienne une meilleure Chrétien - ou son idée de ce qu'une bonne fille devrait être - c'était ma propre conscience enterrée, me criant des choses pour que j'agisse bien. J'avais lamentablement échoué.

J'avais des préoccupations plus grandes que ma moralité noircie, cependant. Lauren luttait avec son pull, hurlant à Eric de se relever, d'arrêter d'agir comme un idiot et de prendre cette caméra, celle que j'avais en main. Bien que je n'aie pas pour objectif de publier ses images, je savais que s'il arrivait à mettre la main sur cette caméra d'Alice, je serais perdue. C'était la seule assurance que j'avais de ne plus être humiliée par cette maudite pulpe. Je devais sortir de là.

Je tournais alors les talons et descendis l'escalier, courant si bite que j'aurai pu me briser le cou si j'étais tombée. Derrière moi, j'entendais Eric et Laureen sur mes talons. Ils me suivaient.

C'était sombre et mes jambes étaient si gênées qu'elles perdirent tout sens de la coordination. Je fis un bruit de ventouse en entrant dans la salle de biologie de Mr. Banner. Les lumières étaient éteintes et c'était calme sous la table, mais je pouvais entendre le grincement de chaussures sur le linoléum dans le couloir alors que Laureen et Eric me cherchaient, je décidais donc de trouver une autre cachette.

_Par le naufrage saint, que vais-je faire maintenant ?_

Oo°oO

Je passais en courant dans la chapelle silencieuse comme une chauve-souris de l'enfer, espérant follement que je pourrais trouver une sécurité relative dans l'école déserte avant qu'ils ne me rattrapent. Je connaissais si bien l'école que je savais que je pouvais les semer si j'y arrivais, et qu'aucun imprévu ne vient s'ajouter à ma course.

_Les derniers mots célèbres de Bella Swan._

Quand j'atteignis le dernier banc à l'arrière du sanctuaire, je trébuchais sur un livre de cantiques commodément placé au milieu de l'allée. Je vis ma chute comme au ralentit. Ma cheville se tordit et je criais de douleur alors que des chocs électriques me firent expirer et inspirer difficilement, la respiration sifflante. J'avais d'une façon ou d'une autre réussit à m'en tirer, espérant avoir un répit de quelques secondes pour me cacher avant qu'ils ne me voient. Cependant, c'était trop tard. Ils avaient vu que j'étais tombée et ils s'avançaient déjà vers moi, comme s'ils étaient les Pharaons poursuivant les Israélites. Je serrais les dents, les palpitations de ma cheville blessée se ressentant dans tout mon corps, je tirais violemment sur la porte et je m'avançais dans les couloirs sombre de l'Académie, cherchant une cachette.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais sous le bureau de Mr. Banner. Je n'osais pas sortir, en tout cas pas avant qu'Eric et Laureen soient partis - mais je savais qu'ils ne renonceraient pas à me chercher. Ils avaient vu que j'avais mal à ma cheville et ils savaient que je n'étais sans doute pas très loin. C'était seulement une question de temps avant qu'ils ne m'aient trouvé.

_Isabella, tu oublierais ta tête si elle n'était pas vissée sur tes épaules. Tu ne te rappelles pas d'un quelconque rendez-vous ce soir ?_

Cette fois, le son de la voix stridente de ma mère dans ma tête me remplit d'une inimaginable. J'avais oublié la rencontre des parents d'élèves ce soir. Les parents arriveraient pour se réunir dans la salle de l'Académie dans moins d'une demi-heure. Laureen le savait elle faisait partie du comité d'accueil. Tant que je resterais là à me tenir tranquille, il y avait une bonne chance que les deux ne trouvent jamais ma cachette. Après tout, il y avait plus d'une douzaine de salles de classe vides au rez-de-chaussée, et je n'incluais pas les placards ou la cafétéria. Une fois que les adultes commenceront à arriver, je pourrais me relever, partir de cette école avec bon espoir de rentrer chez moi après avoir demandé à un des parents de m'y accompagner. Je ne pensais pas que ma cheville me permettrait de marcher toute seule bien longtemps. Je m'installais plus confortablement dans l'espace étroit, toute disposée à attendre que mes poursuivants se lasses.

Mon téléphone portable attendit ce moment pour sonner.

« Saloperie de machin électronique à merde ! » Jurais-je dans mon souffle. Je me dépêchais de défaire ma fermeture éclair, me maudissant de ne pas l'avoir éteint. J'avais pris mon téléphone parce que j'avais prévu d'appeler Edward après être rentrée à la maison à pied. Je suppose qu'il devait s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles et il m'appelait lui.

Je pensais l'avoir éteint se matin en prenant mon petit-déjeuner, mais apparemment non. La sonnerie « Onward Christian Soldiers » était bien trop forte alors que le téléphone se trouvait au fond de mon sac. Edward pensait que ce serait drôle que je mette celle-ci en sonnerie personnelle – il s'était même mit à m'appeler « son petit soldat' quand il m'embrassait contre les piles de la bibliothèque – mais cela ne semblait plus si drôle maintenant. je sentais une sueur froide me traversait, terrifiée à l'idée que le bruit attire Laureen et Eric vers ici.

Je trouvais finalement le téléphone au fond de mon sac. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la chose que vous voulez se trouve-t-elle toujours au fond de votre fichu sac ? Je l'ouvris rapidement, faisant taire la sonnerie. J'apportais le téléphone à mon oreille et priais pour que Laureen et Eric soient assez loin pour ne pas avoir entendu la sonnerie.

« Bella ? » La voix d'Edward se répercuta fortement dans l'appareil et j'essayais de minimiser le bruit en mettant la main sur l'interphone.

_Non, plus de bruit. Silence, s'il te plait._

« Tu dois te taire. » Murmurais-je alors que je m'essuyais le front, en sueur, avec le revers de ma jupe. J'entendis sa respiration s'accélérer et il rit.

« Jouons-nous un jeu ? » Sa voix était basse et son ton délibérément suggestif. J'essayais de mon mieux de ne pas hyper ventiler alors que je tendais les oreilles, à l'écoute des moindres bruits alentours. S'ils me trouvaient ici, j'étais grillée comme un toast trop cuit. « Quel genre de jeu jouons-nous ? Tu portes tes vêtements ? » Persista-t-il quand je ne répondis pas immédiatement. Il pensait toujours que j'essayais d'être une petite vicieuse.

Oh, je souhaite tellement revenir en arrière et ne pas avoir eu cette idée grotesque de ne pas mettre Edward au courant de tout ça. Edward et moi, nous aurions pu alors avoir la conversation qu'il pensait que nous avions, alors que je serais blottie au chaud dans mon lit, au lieu d'être cachée sous un bureau, sur un sol au linoléum sale.

Je respirais à fond et priais pour ne pas devenir dingue. « Je ne joue pas de jeu, Edward, » Chuchotais-je. Le noir de la pièce semblait m'oppresser, me faisant suffoquer. Je ne pouvais même plus respirer correctement. « J'ai fais quelque chose de vraiment très mal et maintenant j'ai de très gros problèmes. »

Au son inquiet de ma voix, son ton changea radicalement. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Me demanda-t-il, inquiet. « Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Je pourrais entendre le bruit de son moteur de voiture en arrière plan. Il devait être en train de conduire. Il devait probablement rentrer chez lui.

« Je ne peux pas en parler tout de suite, » Murmurais-je, alors que je frottais ma cheville devenue douloureuse de ma main libre. « Je suis toujours à l'Académie. Je suis cachée sous un bureau dans une salle de classe. Je courrais et je suis tombée et maintenant j'ai mal à la cheville. Il y a deux personnes qui … » Je m'arrêtais, pas très sûre de savoir comment finir ma phrase. « Il y a deux personnes qui me cherchent. » Finis-je dans un filée de voix.

_Oui, bon. Pour le tact on repassera. Tu es prise au piège sous un bureau, avec une cheville tordue de la taille d'un pamplemousse et tu essayes de répondre à ses questions avec tact ? Tu as perdu l'esprit ou quoi ?_

« Mais merde, de quoi tu parles ? » Hurla-t-il dans le téléphone. Sa confusion faisait trembler sa voix. Je sentais qu'il était vraiment en colère. « Essayes-tu de me dire que tu te caches sous un bureau pour échapper à des connards qui te veulent du mal ? »

Je voulais lui dire qu'il était idiot et que je pouvais m'en sortir toute seule. Je voulais aussi lui dire que c'était ma faute si j'en étais arrivée là.

Je voulais lui dire que je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire, et aussi que j'avais peur de ce quelque chose de terrible qui pourrait m'arriver. Je voulais lui dire beaucoup de choses, mais je n'en eus pas l'occasion.

Les lumières de la salle de classe s'allumèrent en même temps qu'une main manucurée me tirait de dessous le bureau de Mr. Banner et prit le téléphone d'entre mes doigts.

_Jésus, aide-moi s'il te plaît._

« Bella est occupée à l'heure actuelle. » Dit d'une voix traînante Laureen dans le téléphone. « Elle vous rappellera. »

Je me raclais la gorge et tentais pathétiquement de sourire. « Bon, nous pouvons agir comme des adultes, non ? » Dis-je lentement, essayant de garder mes distances avec Laureen, qui était comme un requin tournant autour de l'eau proverbiale. Je ressemblais à une victime sur le point d'être dévorée. La distance qui me séparait d'Eric était mince, alors que j'étais séparée de lui par une simple paillasse. « Nous pouvons être civilisés, pas vrai ? Parlons-en. »

J'avais réussis à maintenir Laureen éloignée quand elle m'avait délogée de dessous le bureau de Mr. Banner, en prenant une couverture avec moi. Maintenant Eric me suivait alors que je boitais, essayant de m'éloigner de Laureen pour analyser la meilleure stratégie d'attaque. C'était pathétique. Il n'y avait aucune manière de lui échapper et il n'y avait aucune issue. Ses yeux brillants me faisaient flipper ; C'était comme si elle se réjouissait de ma douleur et de ma peur. L'Académie n'était plus ce qu'elle était si elle acceptait des personnes comme elle.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ces personnes ? Pour une école Chrétienne, ils ressemblent plutôt à un mauvais roman dans lequel le Marquis de Sade serait le héro._

Laureen renifla et monta sur un tabouret qu'elle avait prit sur sa droite. Elle en avait mis un autre près de la sortie, juste en dessous de la poignée pour que je n'aie aucune chance de sortir de cet enfer et pour que personne ne rentre. Elle bailla et s'étira, souriant comme si elle venait de gagner à la loterie.

« Je suis _certaine_ que nous pouvons agir de manière _civilisée_, Isabella, » Dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse alors que mon portable pendait dans sa main droite. Elle serra les lèvres et se regarda dans le reflet de mon portable, admirant le brillant à lèvre. « Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de me dire où tu as caché cette maudite caméra, et nous redeviendrons les meilleures amies du monde. »

Si j'avais réussis quelque chose dans cette misérable mission, c'était de cacher la caméra dès que j'étais arrivée dans la salle de biologie. Je l'avais mise dans un des tiroirs d'archives de Mr. Banner et je l'avais recouvert de quelques papiers. Il y avait un bazar monstre dans ses affaires. Eric et Laureen ne la trouverons pas dans tout ce désordre, car tous deux savaient que le temps commençait à leur manquer. La réunion parents-professeurs allait bientôt commencer, et Laureen n'aurait plus aucune chance de me reprendre la bande son. Elle devenait hystérique.

« Je ne te donnerais pas cette caméra. » Répondis-je fermement, surveillant les mouvements furtifs d'Eric en même temps, qui tournait dans la salle. « Si je te la donne, je n'aurais plus aucun moyen de faire pression sur toi. Et tu m'humilieras à nouveau. »

Elle sourit astucieusement, un profond rire hystérique sortant de sa gorge. « Je pense que tu ne sais pas très bien ce qui pourrait t'arriver si tu _ne_ le faisais pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Me demanda-t-elle avant de me tourner autour.

Je roulais des yeux devant son ton mélodramatique. « Laureen, arrête d'être ridicule. »

Qui croyait-elle berner au juste là ? Elle était aussi convaincante qu'un mauvais bandit avec une moustache de travers. D'accord, elle est forte pour pousser des cris mais mettre des menaces à exécution ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait me faire au pire ? Me défiez pour faire un combat de claques ?

Profondément dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais pas qu'Eric se décidait à faire un mouvement. Il fondit sur moi, passant par-dessus la table du laboratoire et je ne pus pas me déplacer assez vite à cause de ma cheville blessée. Il m'attira jusqu'à lui et je glapis de douleur. Ma cheville droite palpitait si fort que je commençais à croire qu'elle était cassée.

« Je t'ai eu. » Haleta-t-il. Son souffle chaud souffla sur mon visage et son haleine puait les oignons. J'essayais de ne pas me boucher le nez alors que je tirais de toutes mes forces pour me sortir de sa poigne. Il me tordit le poignet et je sentis comme deux doigts se casser dans le processus. Ses yeux semblaient brûlants de fièvre et étrangement, il continua à me regarder, les yeux comme fous. Je commençais à me poser la question : Avait-il vraiment toute sa tête ? Bon d'accord, il avait toujours été bizarre, mais là, il ressemblait à un type qui devient assez fou pour blesser n'importe qui.

« Tu sais, je crois qu'Eric t'aime bien en fait. » Murmura Laureen, alors qu'elle tournait autour de nous comme un mauvais vautour envoyé par Satan. « Une fois, il a même dit ton prénom pendant que je le suçais. Ce n'est pas mignon ? »

Sa poigne se desserra sur mon poignet alors que la remarque de Laureen le fit haleter. « Ferme là, Laureen. » Siffla Eric. Son visage tourna au rouge vif à cause de l'embarras et elle rit sottement, ravie. Il fit un pas menaçant vers elle et je sentis sa poigne se desserrer encore un peu plus. « Ferme là tout de suite, ou c'est moi qui te fera taire ! »

_Regarde-la. Elle est obligée d'harceler jusqu'à les gens quand ils l'aident. Quelle psychopathe._

Avec Eric occupé, je savais que c'était sans doute ma seule chance de m'enfuir. Je pourrais ensuite revenir pour reprendre la caméra. Je tirais de toutes mes forces sur mon bras et je réussis à me libérer. Je sprintais aussi vite que je pouvais jusqu'à la porte, avant que je sois rattrapée par les cheveux. Il en avait saisit un grand morceau et me fit me retourner, maintenant ma tête entre ses doigts, si fort qu'il aurait pu m'en arracher de la racine. La douleur me fit presque tomber à genoux.

« Toi, tu restes là. » Grogna Eric, alors que des perles de sueur commençaient à se former entre ses sourcils. « Ne bouge pas, où tu auras encore plus mal. » Il haletait encore plus fort que moi et il semblait embarrassé par ce qui était en train de se passer. « Que Dieu m'aide, c'est raté. » L'entendis-je murmurer dans son souffle. Cette fois, je ne pus qu'être d'accord avec lui.

Je clignais des yeux, tentant de ne pas laisser les larmes couler sur mes joues et je fixais Laureen. Son sourire m'apparut comme obscène devant ma propre douleur. Je la détestais vraiment en ce moment. Elle vint à côté de moi et me tapota la joue droite avant que je recule la tête pour m'extraire à son contact. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer ma douleur, et je me mordis la langue durement pour m'empêcher de crier. Je refusais de lui donner cette satisfaction.

« Dis-moi où est la caméra, où tu vas avoir mal comme jamais tu n'as eu mal dans ta vie. » Dit-elle d'une voix sucrée, avant de s'éloigner vers les tables de labo voisines.

Un rire hystérique sortit de ma gorge « Tu te crois où au juste là ? A la prison de Guantanamo ? » Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et mon rire se transforma en toux étouffante. « Tu ne vas pas me torturer, Laureen. Rend-toi à l'évidence. Nous sommes dans un lycée et les parents vont arriver dans quinze minutes pour une rencontre parents-professeurs que tu présides. Renonce-y. C'est fini. »

Son visage pâli quand elle se rendit compte que j'avais raison. Ils manquaient de temps. Tout à coup, une lueur malveillante s'alluma dans son regard et je savais que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle avait toujours ce regard quand elle allait me faire quelque chose d'extrêmement méchant.

« Eric, » Murmura-t-elle, se léchant les lèvres, « Si tu n'apportes pas cette caméra, pour moi, je ne viendrais jamais plus dans le grenier de l'Eglise avec toi. Tu comprends ce que je dis ? »

Je tournais la tête pour tenter de voir son visage. En voyant son expression opprimée, on aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de lui annoncer que son chien était mort. « Laureen, non. » Protesta-t-il faiblement, comme s'il essayait de la faire changer d'avis. Comme il ne l'a connaissait pas … « Je ne ferais plus aucun de tes devoirs si tu fais ça. »

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si cela ne l'a dérangeait nullement. « Je peux trouver un autre crétin pour le faire. Il y a les tonnes de type comme toi dans cette école. »

Eric déglutit et baissa un instant les yeux vers moi avant de la regarder à nouveau. Je savais déjà qu'il allait faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Ses yeux s'allumèrent de la même lueur que dans ceux de Laureen. Il tendit son autre main et saisit mon autre poignet.

« Je suis désolé, mais je dois le faire. » Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il serrait encore plus mes poignets. Je tressaillis quand je sentis mes tendons se tendre. « Je ne suis qu'un être humain. C'est la seule façon pour que je garde les faveurs de Laureen. Dis-moi juste où elle est et tout ceci se terminera bien. » Il me lâcha les cheveux et je soupirais presque au soulagement que je ressentis. Alors qu'il me saisissait un poignet des deux mains, je me rendis compte avec horreur qu'il envisageait vraiment de me faire mal.

Il pouvait me casser le bras à tout moment. Ce n'était plus un état de fait maintenant, ça devenait une réalité.

« Est-ce que tu es fou ? » Hurlais-je, tirant de toutes mes forces pour m'échapper de sa poigne. « Laisse-moi partir tout de suite, espèce de salaud ! »

Je commençais à hurler et de me débattre de ma main livre quand je me rendis compte que le silence s'était fait dans la pièce. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers la porte, au travers de ma douleur, alors que je remarquais un visage dans l'embrasure de la salle de classe.

_Oh Dieu merci. Edward._

« Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui se passe ici au juste ? Merde ! » Demanda mon chevalier errant. Sa voix était froide et tranchante. Je n'étais pas habituée à ce ton.

C'était le jeune homme dont j'avais entendu parler dans toutes les histoires de son passé.

Oo°oO

Eric semblait se faire dessus, tellement il avait peur. Sa mâchoire était décrochée, la bouche grande ouverte. J'étais si heureux de voir Edward et je m'effondrais, ne me rendant pas compte qu'Eric continuait à me maintenir par mon poignet. Je poussais des cris de douleur quand je sentis mon bras se tordre au point de rupture et ma vision commençait à être floue.

_Tu ne vas pas oser t'évanouir maintenant, Isabella ! Tu as passé une nuit blanche et maintenant, tu dois agir en adulte._

Alors que je luttais pour ne pas m'évanouir, j'entendis comme une bagarre à côté de moi, alors que je sentis soudainement mon poignet se libérer. Je l'apportais à ma poitrine, le reposant sur mon autre main. Il palpitait, mais pas autant que ma cheville. Me demandant ce qui était en train de se passer, je me retournais et vis Edward prendre Eric à la gorge. Quand il avait entendu mon cri de douleur, il avait accouru vers moi à une vitesse presque surhumaine. Maintenant, il secouait Eric comme une poupée de chiffon. Son visage était tellement emprunt de colère que je m'inquiétais qu'il fasse une attaque ou qu'un vaisseau sanguin pète s'il ne se calmait pas.

« Que pensais-tu faire ? » La voix d'Edward était mielleuse et menaçante. Sa poigne se resserra autour de la gorge d'Eric et je vis le garçon lutter pour aspirer un peu d'air. Edward était en train de l'étrangler trop fort. « Aimes-tu l'idée de battre les femmes ? Cela t'amuse, espèce de bâtard cinglé ! » Il fit redescendre Eric du mur auquel il l'avait collé en le tirant férocement par le bras, le tordant dans son dos en un angle bizarre.

Le visage d'Eric était complètement blanc. Je savais que cela devait être incroyablement douloureux, vu que c'était ce qu'il me faisait quelques minutes auparavant. Il luttait pour dire quelque chose, mais Edward avait toujours sa main autour de sa gorge et il n'arrivait pas à aspirer assez d'air dans ses poumons pour parler. Je me sentis tout à coup comme dans les vapes et je me rendis compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que je devais faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward ait des ennuis parce que j'avais fais quelque chose de stupide et d'irréfléchi. Il pouvait tuer Eric d'une pression de ses doigts.

« Je devrais te casser ton foutu bras. » Murmura-t-il, tordant encore plus le poignet d'Eric dans son dos. J'entendis un halètement et je me retournais pour voir Laureen regarder dans la même direction que moi. J'avais presque oublié qu'elle était là. Elle semblait complètement terrifiée. Je devais mettre fin à tout ceci avant que cela dégénère.

_C'est déjà allé beaucoup trop loin. Si je ne stoppe pas maintenant, nous allions atteindre le point de non-retour._

« Edward, » Dis-je, le regardant tout en fronçant les sourcils devant les tremblements de ma voix. Je me raclais la gorge avant de continuer. Je devais arrêter ça, et vite, avant qu'il y ait un accident qui pourrait être mortel pour Eric. « Laisse-le partir, d'accord ? »

C'était presque comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu ; il était si absorbé par le fait de serrer toujours plus fort la gorge d'Eric. Les tendons étaient visibles sur la peau de son cou et ses yeux étaient brulants de colère retenue. Il tira sur le bras d'Eric de nouveau avant de desserrer sa poigne sur sa gorge. Eric s'agita immédiatement et souleva sa cage thoracique pour aspirer la plus grande quantité d'air qu'il pouvait. Il commença à prier Dieu et à pleurer quand la douleur de son bras fut trop forte. C'était vraiment pathétique.

« Ferme-là, espèce de lopette ! » Hurla Edward, en s'avançant, menaçant, vers Eric qui s'arrêta, apeuré. « Fais des excuses à Bella pour avoir été un salaud. Dis-lui aussi que tu as été désolé de poser tes putains de sales mains sur elle, alors que tu n'aurais jamais dû même penser à la toucher. »

Eric vint directement vers moi. Ses yeux étaient vitreux. « Je suis tellement désolé, Bella. Cela n'arrivera plus, je te le jure. »

Edward rit et ce rire était effrayant. « Tu as raison, il y a intérêt que cela n'arrive plus. » Dit-il. Il se pencha pour que son visage soit à la hauteur de celui d'Eric. « Parce que si je découvre que tu l'as ne serait-ce que regardée, je finirai le travail que j'ai commencé. » Il ponctua sa déclaration d'une torsion sur le bras d'Eric qui roula des yeux. Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

Edward lui gifla vivement la joue, lui faisant reprendre conscience. « Réveille-toi, trou du cul. » Il saisit le visage d'Eric et le tourna vers moi. « Touche-la de nouveau et tu regretteras le fait que je n'ai pas cassé ton bras. Me comprends-tu, espèce de dégénéré ? »

Il acquiesça vivement, des gouttes de sueurs coulant sur son front comme de la pluie. Edward le libéra en une poussé, le faisant s'effondrer sur le sol. « Dégage d'ici maintenant. Je ne te le dirais pas deux fois. »

Eric commença à ramper vers la porte, désireux de partir. Edward lui donna un coup de pied, durement dans le derrière, le faisant tomber. Il se remit sur ses pieds et couru littéralement jusqu'à la sortie.

_Et de un …_

Laureen était en train de longer le mur, dans le but de sortir en douce, quand le visage d'Edward se braqua sur elle, son expression furieuse. Elle se raidit immédiatement, comme un cerf attaqué par les phares d'une voiture. « Ne montre à personne ces images, » Me supplia-t-elle en me regardant. Sa voix était comme hystérique et ses yeux étaient écarquillés et terrifiés. « Si mon père le découvre, il me tuera. Je ne plaisante pas, Bella. »

Je soupirais, complètement éreintée. Je n'étais plus d'humeur à écouter ses histoires maintenant. Je boitais jusqu'au bureau de Mr. Banner et pris mon sac à dos sur mon épaule. Cela avait été le long le plus long et le plus épuisant de toute ma vie. Alors que je fixais mon regard dans celui en colère d'Edward, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas encore fini.

Laureen essayait toujours de me raisonner pour avoir la caméra. « Écoute, ce n'est pas moi. » Dit-elle, en se déplaçant pour se mettre devant moi. « C'est Victoria. Elle te déteste tellement. Elle cherche toujours des façons de te blesser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi – Tu dois lui avoir fais quelque chose d'épouvantable dans une vie antérieure ou je ne sais pas moi ! Elle est la fille la plus populaire de l'école. Quand je te fais du mal, elle accepte de trainer avec moi. Je veux juste que ça continue, t'es d'accord ? » Elle tendit une main vers moi, me suppliant de comprendre sa situation.

_Elle se soucie à ce point de ce que les autres pensent d'elle ? Comme c'est triste et pathétique._

Je marchais vers elle et elle me sourit doucement, pensant que je lui avais pardonné – comme je l'avais toujours fais dans le passé. Je tendis la main et saisis mon portable dans sa main avant de revenir vers Edward.

Il mit un bras autour de moi doucement et je me sentis entière, prête à affronter n'importe quoi. « Je pense que tu devrais partir. » Dis-je tranquillement, pointant du doigt l'embrasure ouverte. « Tu as une rencontre parents-professeurs à réceptionner. »

Elle se redressa avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait et marcha jusqu'à l'embrasure de la porte, avant de bifurquer dans le couloir. Une fois que je fus sûre qu'elle était partie, je boitillais jusqu'aux archives où j'avais caché la caméra et je la jetais rapidement dans mon sac. Je revins alors vers Edward et pris sa main, le tirant vers la porte. Les parents allaient bientôt arriver et je n'avais pas envie d'expliquer à ma mère pourquoi je boitais et pourquoi j'étais au bras d'Edward.

Il me soutint jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'école, totalement silencieux.

_Je dois lui fournir une petite explication, je pense._

Oo°oO

Après qu'Edward m'ait solidement attaché à l'intérieur de sa voiture, il démarra sur les chapeaux de roues dans le parking comme si les flics nous poursuivaient – ce que je n'espérais pas. Je ne pourrais supporter de devoir faire face à mon père. Quand il commença à rouler extrêmement vite dans les rues de Forks, je commençais à paniquer.

« Edward, ralentis s'il te plaît. » Le suppliais-je, regardant les maisons et les magasins défiler comme des mouches tellement nous roulions vite. « Tu commences à me faire peur. »

Ses yeux restaient concentrés sur la route devant lui. Il ne disait rien. Finalement il se gara sur un chemin de traverse non pavé, à la périphérie de la ville et conduit comme un fou jusqu'à la fin de ce chemin, avant de piller si brusquement que je poussais un cri de terreur. Je posais les mains sur le vide poche, me protégeant comme je le pouvais, certaine que nous avions percutés quelque chose.

« Par l'Enfer, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ! » Hurlais-je, énervée et confuse. Je déclipsais rapidement ma ceinture de sécurité. Il n'y aucune chance que j'aille quelque part avec lui s'il conduisait comme ça. « Tu aurait pu nous tuer ! »

Edward ne me regardait même pas. Il continuait à regarder fixement le paysage à travers le pare-brise, respirant si fort que ses épaules se soulevaient et retombaient à chaque exhalation. Ses mains continuaient à saisir fermement le volant. Je pouvais presque entendre le cuir grincer sous la poigne qu'il exerçait.

Je tendis un bras pour effleurer doucement la peau nue de son bras. Ses muscles étaient tendus, bandés et bougeaient sous l'effort. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, et je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais faire. « Tu vas bien ? » Murmurais-je. Mes doigts passèrent dans ses cheveux en désordre, passant sur sa nuque doucement, essayant de le calmer.

« Non, je ne vais pas bien ! Merde ! » Hurla-t-il, sa voix résonnant fortement dans le calme du véhicule. Il m'effrayait tellement que je sursautais et me reculais loin de lui, comme si un coup de feu venait de partir. Je m'appuyais contre la porte latérale côté passager quand son regard fixe rencontra le mien. Je fus choquée de constater qu'il était toujours aussi furieux. Il ne s'était pas calmé du tout. « Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé là-bas ! » Me demanda-t-il, faisant des signes exagérés de la main. Il frappa le volant si fort que la voiture trembla. « Pourquoi ce trou du cul te tenait-il comme ça ? »

« S'il te plait, ne sois pas comme ça. » Dis-je, jouant avec l'ourlet de ma jupe de mes doigts nerveux. La situation était un désastre. J'avais connu mieux. « J'ai pris quelques photos compromettantes et ils étaient en colère contre moi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'impliquer dans mes problèmes, je te le jure. Je pouvais m'en occuper moi-même. Je suis tellement désolée, Edward. »

Il me regarda fixement, son expression incrédule. « Tu cherchais à protéger qui là ? » Il passa grossièrement une main dans ses cheveux et tira sur les reliures, rendant sa chevelure encore plus désordonnée. « Mais qu'est-ce qui était si important ? Qu'est-ce qui valait la peine que tu risques ta santé ? Tout ce qui te concerne me concerne aussi, Bella, et ceci n'est pas négociable ! »

Je sentais la moutarde me monter au nez. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que j'endurais dans cette école. « J'avais juste besoin d'une assurance ! » Répondis-je d'une voix tranchante, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine et regardant fixement au travers de la fenêtre passagère.

« Une assurance ? » Demanda-t-il, souriant à l'emploi de ce mot. Mon sang commençait à bouillir face à sa nonchalance. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est supposé dire ça ? »

Je me retournais rapidement dans le siège, lui faisant face, les mains serrées sur mes genoux. « Cela signifie que j'ai besoin de quelque chose d'épouvantable pour qu'elles arrêtent de m'harceler et de m'humilier tous les jours ! » Hurlais-je, énervée au-delà du possible – Pas contre Edward, mais contre la situation générale.

Maintenant que le danger était écarté, mes émotions étaient totalement chamboulées . Je ne savais pas si je devais pleurer ou crier. J'avais totalement perdue le contrôle de moi-même. Je pouvais entendre mes secrets couler sur moi comme si j'étais un verre d'eau renversé. « Cela signifie que je pourrai finalement vivre ma vie sans m'inquiéter de savoir si vraiment quelqu'un va me faire quelque chose d'épouvantable ! Cela signifie que pour une fois dans ma foutue vie, je vais être tranquille ! Avec ces images, j'ai quelque chose pour les faire chanter. J'aurai une façon de me protéger. C'est tout ce que je souhaitais. Je n'aurais plus peur maintenant. » Je mis mes mains sur mon visage et je sanglotais. Mon cœur battait la chamade à l'intérieur de ma poitrine.

_Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai hurlé après lui. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_

Ma lèvre inférieure trembla et je me l'a mordit durement, me forçant de ne pas pleurer. Je pouvais me clamer. Je n'aurais pas dû hurler après quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour moi parce que j'avais peur. Je refusais d'être ce genre de fille. Je refusais d'être ma mère.

« Bella, » Chuchota Edward, sa voix me parvenant comme un doux murmure. Il prit mon menton dans sa main et me força à le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu ne savais pas que tu avais déjà ce que tu demandais ? _Je_ suis ton assurance. Jamais plus personne ne te fera du mal, parce que je te protégerai toujours. Tu n'es plus seule maintenant. Nous ne sommes plus seuls maintenant. Nous nous avons tous deux. »

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes alors que ses mots touchaient un endroit sombre à l'intérieur de moi – un endroit qui était vide d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Seule. Je n'étais plus seule maintenant. Mon corps trembla, alors que des sanglots énormes me secouaient. Je me jetais dans ses bras et il me serra fortement contre lui, me chuchotant à l'oreille. « Je t'aime, Bella. Je m'occuperai de toi. Je te le promets. »

**Oo°oO**

**Alors, vous êtes toujours là ? Vous avez aimé ? Moi perso, j'ai adoré le Edward en chevalier servant ! Même s'il me fiche un peu la trouille quand il est comme ça ^^ Il voulait seulement la protéger dans un sens ...**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Je vous fais de très gros bisous !**

**Manelor**


	21. Sleep

**Coucou tout le monde ! Excusez-moi de mon absence répétée, mais je fais de mon mieux pour faire aussi vite que possible ... Cependant, certaines fois, ce n'est pas possible justement ^^ ...**

**Je vous remercie encore et toujours d'être si nombreux à me suivre ... Ca me touche énormément... Vous pouvez me croire ... Alors merci !**

**Je ne vous saoulerai pas avec mon bla bla ... Bonne lecture !**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Ce qu'il y a devant et ce que nous laissons derrière, ceci est peu de chose comparativement à ce qui est en nous. Et lorsque nous amenons dans le monde ce qui dormait en nous, des miracles se produisent" ... Henry David Thoreau**

**"L'amour-propre est une curieuse bête, qui peut dormir sous les coups les plus cruels et puis s'éveille, blessé à mort, par une simple égratignure" ... Alberto Moravia**

**"Le sommeil est comme un deuxième appartement que nous aurions et où, délaissant le notre, nous serions allés dormir" ... Marcel Proust**

**Oo°oO**

_Do you give yourself to me utterly, _(Te donnes-tu entièrement,)

_Body and no-body, flesh and no-flesh_ (De corps ou sans corps, de chair ou sans chair,)

_Not as a fugitive, blindly or bitterly,_ (Pas comme un fugitif, aveuglèment ou amèrement,)

_But as a child might, with no other wish? _(Mais comme un enfant le pourrait, sans aucun autre désir que celui-ci?)

_Yes, utterly. _(Oui, certainement.)

- Kenneth Slessor

Edward me conduisit directement à l'hôpital dès que j'eus fini de pleurer. Il jeta un regard à ma cheville gonflée et m'informa qu'il m'emmenait chez un docteur. Je lui dis alors que je m'étais tordue la cheville beaucoup de fois et que donc, je savais qu'elle n'était qu'enflée, mais il insista pour que cela soit vu par des yeux de professionnel. J'étais beaucoup trop fatiguée pour engager un combat avec lui.

Le garçon de mes rêves m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait et j'avais sangloté comme une petite fille à qui on venait d'annoncer que sa grand-mère était morte. Je n'avais pas pu répondre à sa déclaration de la façon que j'avais voulue. J'avais réagis en râlant et en sanglotant à la place. Ce n'était pas exactement comment j'avais planifié la chose dans ma tête. J'avais prévu un diner tous les deux, un bouquet de roses et des bougies, pas une voiture, au milieu de nulle part et moi en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps comme une enfant de deux ans à qui on avait besoin de donner un mouchoir pour qu'elle se mouche. Pour être parfaitement honnête envers moi-même, tout me semblait prendre un sens maintenant. Mes émotions faisaient les montagnes russes. Cela ne semblait pas très plausible que nous soyons si attachés l'un à l'autre en seulement quelques semaines. Mon esprit le savait – mon cœur tendre me disait entièrement autre chose.

J'étais abasourdie de voir qu'il me désirait et qu'il était capable de me montrer ses émotions comme ça. Edward s'était mit à nu, comme un agneau au sacrifice, et c'était à moi d'exécuter la sentence. Il ne m'avait pas reproché de pleurer ni même d'avoir besoin d'être consolé et de ne pas avoir répondu à sa déclaration. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait parce qu'il savait que j'avais besoin d'entendre ces mots. Si je n'avais pas été amoureuse de lui avant, ceci aurait définitivement scellé mon sort.

Je voulais pouvoir lui dire comment je me sentais, mais je n'étais pas très sûre de donner les mots adéquates s'alliant avec mes sentiments. Il était tant pour moi - il était le catalyseur qui m'avait mis sur la route de la découverte de moi-même - mais j'avais encore énormément de mal à faire part aux autres de mes sentiments et émotions. Les deux seuls exemples d'amour que j'avais eu dans ma vie étaient ma mère, qui ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle m'aimait depuis que j'avais commencé le collège et mon père, qui était si coincé qu'il s'étranglait presque quand il essayait de prononcer ces mots à haute voix. J'espérais que Sue allait arranger tout cela. C'était comme si elle lui montrait son amour par sa cuisine.

_Peut-être que je pourrais faire à Edward quelques cookies pour lui prouver que je l'aime ? Que Dieu m'aide, je suis ridicule._

Quand nous entrâmes dans le hall de l'hôpital grouillant de monde, je souris et fis un signe de la main à l'infirmière en service à la réception. La plupart du personnel me connaissait, vu que j'étais presque abonnée mensuelle à cause de ma maladresse. C'était probablement ma quatrième entorse. Edward demanda un fauteuil roulant et je m'interposais immédiatement. Je pouvais faire face à ce type de blessure sans problème – Du sparadrap, beaucoup de Tylenol et garder le pied bandé pendant quelques jours.

_Tu vois ? Aucun besoin d'un docteur pour ça. Infirmière Bella à la rescousse._

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux gens qui étaient dans la salle d'attente et je soupirais profondément. J'étais épuisée et je savais qu'Edward aussi l'était. Nous allions rester dans cette pièce pendant des heures, tout ça parce qu'il refusait de me laisser faire et de soigner moi-même ma petite entorse idiote.

« Assieds-toi ici. » Me commanda Edward, m'entrainant vers la seule chaise de disponible dans la salle. Il regarda autour de lui, grimaçant quand il regarda le nombre de personnes malades qui nous entouraient. L'homme à côté de moi commença à sortir de sa chemise quelque chose et le son de sa toux se répercuta jusque dans sa gorge, ce qui donna un son terrible. Edward fronça les sourcils dans sa direction et l'homme haussa les épaules en s'excusant avant d'éternuer dans un mouchoir, qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche de chemise.

« Oh, merde. » Murmura Edward dans son souffle, secouant la tête, dégouté. « Je risque ma vie pour sauver la tienne et tu risques d'attraper la mort avec cet espèce de vieux crouton contagieux pas capable de garder ses microbes pour lui. » Il me leva de la chaise et m'entraina vers le bureau de la réception.

Quand nous atteignîmes le bureau, Edward commença directement la conversation avec l'infirmière en service, d'une voix douce et sucrée, pour pouvoir voir vite quelqu'un, mais personne n'était disponible. La femme était au-delà même du stade de la fatigue, ce qui était compréhensible quand on voyait le nombre de personnes qu'elles devaient informer, aider et conseiller dans la journée. Elle était actuellement en conversation animée avec un autre patient à propos de formulaires d'assurance et leva une main devant le visage d'Edward quand il essaye d'engager de nouveau la discussion. Je savais qu'il commençait à s'énerver, et qu'il devenait de plus en plus impatient, parce qu'il déglutissait difficilement, et se racler la gorge fortement, essayant encore de perturber la conversation et d'obtenir enfin l'attention de l'infirmière. Elle continua simplement à l'ignorer, un petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Ça le rendit dingue. J'aurais trouvé la situation hilarante si ma cheville ne me faisait pas autant souffrir. Je regrettais presque de ne pas avoir accepté ce fauteuil roulant maintenant.

« Allez … » Lui dis-je vivement, le tirant par la main pour obtenir son attention. « Elle est occupée avec quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment. Ma cheville ne me fait pas si mal. Allons nous asseoir et attendons, d'accord ? » Je me retournais et lui montrais de la main l'endroit où nous étions assis et je soupirais quand je vis que ma place venait d'être prise.

_Ça doit être la pleine lune ce soir. Cet endroit est rempli._

J'aurais pu dire à Edward que le bâtiment était en feu que cela ne l'aurait pas perturbé, parce qu'il ne m'écoutait pas du tout. Quand l'infirmière lui tourna le dos pour saisir quelques papiers, il tendit son bras et prit le téléphone, composant rapidement un numéro. Je le regardais fixement, choquée qu'il essaye de tirer profit de la situation de la pauvre infirmière.

« Salut ! » Hurla-t-il au-dessus du vacarme dans la pièce bondée, « Nous en sommes réduits à attendre dans la salle d'attente maintenant ? J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. » Il écouta son interlocuteur au bout du fil et il roula des yeux, manifestation physique s'accompagnant de la phrase qu'il sortit juste après. « Dépêchez-vous, c'est vraiment la cohue ici. Je vais attraper la maladie de l'insociabilité. »

L'infirmière se retourna et haleta de frayeur quand elle vit Edward et le téléphone à son oreille. Elle débrancha rapidement l'appareil et tendit la main pour récupérer l'appareil, fronçant les sourcils d'un air menaçant.

Il lui rendit et lui offrit un petit sourire satisfait en réponse. « Merci pour votre grande aide. » Murmura-t-il. Sa voix était un mélange de sarcasme et d'ironie. L'infirmière le regarda et son regard voulait dire plein de chose : celle que je voyais le plus, c'était qu'elle voulait le massacrer à coups de téléphone sur la tête. Je pourrais peut-être m'en faire une amie … Je savais comment il pouvait être désagréable parfois.

« Je suis tellement, tellement désolée. » Chuchotais-je à la femme et elle renifla face à mon excuse avant de se retourner pour aider quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais assez certaine que nous allions être virés de l'hôpital à coups de pieds aux fesses – peut-être même de manière définitive, comme sur une espèce de liste noire.

_Mais j'irai où pour me faire soigner de mes prochaines maladresses ?_

Edward me prit brusquement dans ses bras et m'emmena jusqu'aux portes qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient pour nous emmener plus loin dans le bâtiment. Nous restions tout deux debout à attendre quand tout à coup, les portes s'ouvrirent et un homme s'avança, menaçant de me renverser. Je levais les yeux vers l'extrêmement bel homme qui se tenait devant moi et remarquais ses sourcils bien dessinés, son menton angulaire et sa bouche esquissée en une moue coupable – les lèvres pincées et un froncement de sourcils très familier.

_Je reconnaitrais cette expression n'importe où !_

Je me rendis compte, alarmée, que j'étais sur le point de faire la rencontrer du père d'Edward. Je lissais mes cheveux ébouriffés et réajustais ma jupe, souhaitant pouvoir rencontrer au moins un de ses parents dans des circonstances plus propices.

_D'abord je rencontre sa mère avec ma chemise toute de biais et maintenant je rencontre son père avec des yeux de raton laveur et une bouille larmoyante. Merveilleux. Aurait-il été trop demandé d'avoir un petit temps de préparation avant de rencontrer ses parents ?_

« Edward, quelle est la signification de tout ça ? » Demanda le Docteur Cullen d'une voix froide, m'ignorant complètement. C'était comme si je n'étais pas là. « Après que tu ais raccroché, j'ai eu l'appel de la station des infirmières. Autant te dire qu'elles étaient furieuses, et elles t'ont accusées de les avoir harcelées encore une fois ! » Il secoua la tête, apparemment habitué aux actions de mauvaises conduites d'Edward. « Par Dieu, tu n'es heureux que quand tu peux causer des ennuis à quelqu'un … »

Edward lui sourit d'un air satisfait et haussa les épaules nonchalamment. « Peu importe. Elles étaient grossières envers elle. » Il fit un signe vers moi et je déglutis, me sentant extrêmement mal à l'aise. « Nous étions debout depuis des heures et elles l'ont ignorées alors qu'elle a une cheville foulée. »

Son père se tourna vers moi et darda son regard sur moi, me jaugeant rapidement. Alors, il reporta son attention sur son fils, m'écartant de la conversation comme si je n'étais pas là. « Que t'ais-je déjà dis sur le fait de me déranger pendant que je travaille, Edward ? » Il baissa le ton avant de continuer à parler, les mots sortant vite de sa bouffe. « Si tu dois demander une analyse pour lui faire faire des analyses pour voir si elle est clean, ou si tu dois demander la pilule du lendemain, alors tu fais la queue comme tout le monde. »

Je m'étranglais presque avec ma propre salive. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était en train de dire une chose aussi scandaleuse. Personne ne m'avait jamais traité comme ça avant, à part Edward au début. C'était désorientant de l'entendre de la bouche d'un adulte – particulièrement quelqu'un que je respectais normalement, comme un docteur.

Son père me regarda de nouveau et arqua un sourcil. « Et si tu dois faire 'quelque chose d'autre', alors j'espère que tu le feras vite fait et que tu ne dérangeras pas ta mère pour si peu. Dieu sait qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'autres raisons pour boire. »

Mon sang disparut de mon visage quand je me rendis compte que le père de mon petit-ami pensait que je n'étais qu'une fille facile. Parlait-il d'un quelconque avortement là ? Edward avait-il déjà emmené d'autres filles pour ce genre de chose ?

Je regardais Edward et je voyais qu'il essayait vaillamment de se contrôler. Les muscles de sa mâchoire travaillaient durement et la main qui tenait la mienne se serrait de manière compulsive. Je commençais à être très nerveuse. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se batte avec son père à cause de moi.

Je frottais mon pouce contre la peau douce et chaude de sa paume, essayant de le rassurer et de lui dire que j'allais bien. Il se calma, son expression se remplaçant par du défi. Il prit une profonde respiration, avant de sourire de manière froide à son père.

« Docteur Cullen, » Répliqua-t-il à voix basse, « Je voudrais vous présenter à ma petite amie, Bella Swan. Je suis sûr que vous vous rappelez du nom de son père,_ le chef Swan _? »

Le père d'Edward tourna rapidement la tête pour me regarder, les yeux pleins d'inquiétude et de terreur. Je doutais qu'il puisse être plus étonné. C'était comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'un étranger venu de Mars venait de débarquer sur Terre avec son vaisseau spatial et qu'il avait atterri sur le toit de l'hôpital.

« Bonjour. » Dis-je à voix basse, agitant timidement mes doigts pour le saluer. « C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. »

Oo°oO

« C'est juste moi ou cette voiture va vraiment super vite ? » Dis-je en riant sottement tout en laissant la brise s'infiltrer dans l'habitacle de la voiture alors qu'Edward me conduisait chez moi. Après que son père se soit remit du choc de cette nouvelle et qu'il su qui j'étais et ce que j'étais venue faire, il se confondit en excuses. Je pouvais même dire qu'il était extrêmement embarrassé de part la façon qu'il m'avait examiné par la suite. Pour compenser son manque de tact, il s'était personnellement occupé de ma cheville. Il s'était avéré que ce n'était qu'une minuscule entorse, comme je le pensais depuis le début. Mais personne ne m'écoute jamais.

Ça changeait de la routine de « Bella à l'hôpital » puisque le docteur Cullen n'avait pas appelé mes parents – ce dont je lui étais franchement reconnaissante – et il m'avait donné des médicaments délivrés sur ordonnance pour atténuer la douleur. Je n'avais rien dans le ventre à part de l'Ibuprofène, mais il m'avait consciencieusement demandé de prendre du Vicodin ce soir. Je m'étais retrouvée incapable de refuser son offre de paix, surtout que ma cheville me faisait terriblement mal, tellement mal qu'Edward avait insisté pour que je le prenne. Ma cheville ne me faisait plus souffrir maintenant. En fait, c'était comme si mon corps tout entier était détendu. C'était étonnant.

Je regardais Edward et je lui souris grandement, heureuse au-delà de l'imaginable. Il rigola devant mon expression niaise et tendit sa main qui lui servait à passer les vitesses pour caresser ma jambe. Je saisis sa main et baisais sa paume. Ses mains étaient si grandes. Il avait des mains si agréables.

« Tu es tellement beau … » Dis-je, avant de prendre sa main dans la mienne et d'emmener ses doigts jusqu'en dessous de l'ourlet de ma jupe. Ô bonté gracieuse, que ça fait du bien ! « Je veux dire, sérieusement. Tu as un si beau regard. Quand je te regarde, je suis comme toute retournée de l'intérieur … » Je m'arrêtais alors que je promenais sa main plus loin sur ma jambe, jusqu'à arriver à l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

Incroyablement, ça ne me mettait pas mal à l'aise de faire ça. Mais alors pas du tout alors qu'avant, je me serais enfuie en courant juste s'il avait osé me toucher. Ça ressemblait à un rêve – Mais alors vraiment, un merveilleux rêve. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais si j'étais dans un rêve, et alors je ne devais pas me sentir mal à l'aise ou confuse par mes actes. Je pouvais probablement jurer autant qu'Edward – mais je ne le ferais pas – je ne suis pas une vulgaire catin.

Il n'y avait personne dans cet agréable rêve pour me dire si ce que je faisais était mal ou coupable. Ma tête était comme bourrée de l'ouate et ma peau aurait pu alimenter à elle seule, un quartier entier en électricité. Mes mains semblaient avoir une vie propre alors que je passais nos mains sous le tissu de ma jupe.

_Pour un rêve, cela semblait terriblement réaliste. Je ressentais tout._

Quand je regardais de nouveau Edward, je le voyais se mordre la lèvre inférieure et me regarder avec des yeux obscurcit par le désir. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi … Prédateur. C'était comme s'il voulait me manger toute crue.

_Mon grand méchant loup._

Partout où nos mains passaient, je me sentais incroyablement bien. Je pouvais à peine garder les yeux ouverts. Je voulais ronronner comme un chat se faisant caresser. Le sentiment d'avoir nos mains appuyées l'une contre l'autre, se combinant avec le contact sur ma peau, me faisait me sentir toute étourdie. Du moins, je pensais que c'était le contact qui me faisait ça. Je pouvais à peine sentir mes doigts, tant l'impulsion électrique était forte sur ma peau chaude. Alors que nos mains arrivèrent à l'élastique de ma culotte, la voiture fit un petit écart inopiné. Ma tête atterrit contre la fenêtre sous le choc. Mon temps de réaction était envoyé aux Enfers.

_Bon, quelque chose de bizarre se passait ici. Ma main était totalement engourdie maintenant._

« Oh merde! » Hurla Edward, manœuvrant de telle sorte pour éviter une poubelle que le vent avait soufflé au milieu de la route. Il retira précipitamment sa main de dessous ma jupe et saisit le volant des deux mains. « Par tous les Dieux, Bella ! »

Quelque chose comme un accident de voiture m'aurait fait prier Dieu pour que j'en sorte indemne d'habitude, mais bizarrement, tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était rire à m'en tenir les côtes. Je faillis presque m'étrangler à cause de ma salive, tellement je riais fort. Ce n'était pas vraiment drôle, pour être honnête. Ce n'était pas drôle du tout.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? » Haletais-je en emmenant mes mains à mon estomac. « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire ! » Admettre que je ne savais pas pourquoi je riais ne me fit que rire encore plus fort et je sentis les larmes rouler sur mes joues. Est-ce que je devenais folle ? Quel genre de situation caucasse pourrait faire rire une personne comme ça ?

Edward tendit la main et la fit glisser au-dessus de mon épaisse chevelure. Ses doigts caressèrent ma nuque doucement, me relaxant. Je sentais mon corps se détendre à son contact.

« J'ai déjà vu cette réaction avant. » Admit-il, alors qu'il s'engageait dans une rue sombre. « Alice a déjà pris ce médicament pour ses dents de sagesse et on avait l'impression qu'elle caqueter sans interruption, comme une espèce de toxicomane. Elle était totalement shootée par cette merde. »

_Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Suis-je… Shootée moi aussi ? Que le Christ me sauve !_

Edward renifla. « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu n'es pas shootée, juste un peu dans les vapes. » Il arqua un sourcil et me sourit. « Et en voyant ce que cela provoque sur toi, je dois dire que c'est assez hilarant. Je n'ose imaginer ce que cela doit être si tu étais saoule. »

_Attendez, quoi ? Comment savait-il ce que je pensais ? Pouvait-il lire dans mon esprit maintenant ? Que tous les saints me préservent ! Et si je commençais à parler de son merveilleux sexe ? Oh Jésus ! Ne pense pas au sexe, ne pense pas au sexe, ne pense pas au sexe …_

Je regardais Edward et je vis qu'il avait arrêté la voiture au milieu d'une rue vide. Il me regardait fixement, un sourire en coin sur ses si jolis lèvres. « Bella, tu sais que tu parles tout haut depuis tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je mis rapidement une main sur ma bouche, complètement mortifiée. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de mon embarras brûler comme un feu sur mes joues. Il mit une main sous mon menton et il se pencha, remplaçant ma main par ses lèvres.

« Ta naïveté est extrêmement sexy, tu le sais ça ? » Il m'embrassa le bout du nez et son souffle se répercuta sur mon visage. Il sentait toujours la menthe poivrée. Je devais lui demander comment il faisait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu mâcher du chewing-gum ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il avait le souffle frais et en toute circonstance. Il pourrait même faire une annonce pour une pub de dentifrice que ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée. Il avait les dents les plus blanches que j'avais jamais vues de toute ma vie. Son sourire était absolument parfait.

Edward rit sous cape, roulant des yeux. « Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir. » Me taquina-t-il et je gémis, inquiète. Le Vicodin avait totalement mis « out » mes défenses. Elles volaient aussi bas que terre et s'effondraient. Et en plus, il n'y avait aucune façon que je connaissais permettant de les remettre sur pied. Je devais rentrer chez moi avant que je dise vraiment quelque chose d'embarrassant.

_Comme moi en train de me trainer dans la voiture, essayant de monter sur ses genoux pour l'aguicher. _

Un grognement sortit de son torse, ses yeux brillant et m'hypnotisant dans l'obscurité de la voiture. « Cela pourrait être une excellent idée, je t'assure. » Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi. Son délicieux parfum emplit la voiture et j'inhalais profondément. Oh, il sentait bon ! Jamais je ne pourrais m'en passer. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Alors je me souvins où j'étais et avec qui. Je me raclais la gorge, indiquant du doigt une maison en bas de la rue.

« C'est ma maison là-bas – la bleue, sur le côté. » Je connaissais cette penture écaillée et cette pelouse mal tondue, parce que la jeune fille qui tond cette pelouse ne sait pas comment elle doit faire et que sa mère n'est jamais là. Je veux dire, je suis certaine que je pourrais apprendre à l'utiliser, mais pas maintenant, ma cheville me fait bien trop mal. Nous devrons attendre qu'Emmett rentre de vacances. Je regardais au hasard à travers la fenêtre avant qu'Edward ne se gare devant chez moi. Il éteignit le moteur, marcha rapidement jusqu'à moi et m'ouvrit la porte.

_Monsieur est gentleman. Il était presque dur de s'imaginer qu'il était prêt à casser le bras à Eric tout à l'heure._

« J'aurai dû lui casser ce fichu bras. » Murmura-t-il dans un souffle. « Comme un rappel de ne pas toucher les choses qui ne lui appartiennent pas. Ce connard a eu de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur et que tu sois là. »

_Ah, parce qu'il était de bonne humeur tout à l'heure ? Et beh … ! Attendez, j'oubliais que je parlais à haute voix et pas dans ma tête. Je devais me calmer et vite. Chut … Fais comme si tu étais à la bibliothèque._

« Ouais, feins que nous sommes encore à la bibliothèque - avec toi poussant un chariot à livres et me rentrant dedans. » Répondit-il d'une voix suave alors qu'il prenait mon sac à dos. « Sacré souvenir … »

Il m'aida à sortir de la voiture et me soutint jusque devant le porche. Je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces à son avant-bras, me sentant extrêmement chancelante. C'était comme si je menaçais de m'écrouler à tout moment. Je pouvais à peine mettre un pied devant l'autre. Et encore, je devais me concentrer pour ne pas tomber sur les fesses comme un petit bébé à qui on apprendrait à marcher.

_Si je tombe dans l'allée et que je me tords la deuxième cheville, ma mère va me tuer._

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, inquiète face à cette pensée J'avais totalement oubliée ma mère pendant cette soirée. Je me trouvais là, au bras de mon petit-ami, l'air coupable alors que ma mère pouvait nous voir à tout moment tous les deux.

« Il fait vraiment sombre ici. » Murmura Edward. Il prit mes clés de maison qui étaient pendues à mes doigts et commença à essayer de voir laquelle était la bonne. « Merde ! On va mettre trois plombes à trouver la bonne clé si ça continue. » Se plaignit-il, en me prenant dans un de ses bras, alors que je tanguais de plus en plus. « Laquelle de ces clés ouvrent la porte ? »

Je lui répondis de suite, ma bouche comme sur pilote automatique. « C'est celle en argent, avec le bout bleu. » Je secouais la tête, me rendant compte de la tragédie qui était en train de se passer sous mon porche. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de chez moi et je ne savais toujours pas si ma mère était partie pour la réunion parents-professeurs, qui se transformera en Satan si elle me voyait avec lui. Alors l'Enfer s'abattrait sur moi. Je pouvais déjà sentir les flammes chaudes me lécher la semelle de mes chaussures.

Sauf que … Quand il ouvrit la porte, personne n'était là.

Oo°oO

Il faisait aussi noir à l'intérieur de la maison qu'à l'extérieur. Il semblait que ma mère soit sortie pour la soirée. Je poussais un énorme soupir de soulagement, remerciant Dieu pour ce petit miracle. « Ma mère ne doit pas être rentrée encore. » Murmurais-je, heureuse. Je marchais dans le couloir menant à la cuisine et me retournais vers Edward, retournant sur mes pas. « Merci de m'avoir ramené chez moi. » Dis-je, prenant de ses bras mon sac à dos. Il le reprit et je fronçais les sourcils, pas certaine de savoir ce qu'il essayait de tirer en fait. « Edward, donne-moi mon sac à dos. » Dis-je en tendant ma main avec insistance.

Il me regarda lentement, avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne. « Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer ? » Me demanda-t-il, me laissant stupéfaite dans le couloir. Il dû prendre mon silence pour un oui parce qu'il entra chez moi. « Laisse-moi le porter pour toi. »

Edward marcha dans le couloir et tourna sur la droite, marchant comme s'il connaissait déjà les lieux. « Va-y, fais comme chez toi. » Murmurais-je, fermant la porte d'entrée derrière nous du pied. « Tu veux un peu de citronnade ? » Demandais-je, tendant le pichet que je venais de prendre, vers Edward. Il grogna et acquiesça, sa bouche pleine du sandwich que je venais de lui faire. Je versais le contenu dans une coupe de champagne.

Je rembobine. Quand nous sommes entrés dans la cuisine, j'ai vu le mot de ma mère me disant qu'après la réunion, elle sortait diner en ville. Elle allait probablement rentrer tard. Je n'étais pas du tout étonnée. Elle sortait tous les soirs maintenant. le mot me disait qu'elle allait diner avec des amis à elle, qui étaient accessoirement les mères de mes petits camarades de classe, mais je savais que c'était un mensonge. Ma mère n'avait aucun ami. Sincèrement, je ne connaissais personne dans cette ville sur qui elle n'ait pas dit de mal, à part du révérant Mallory et de sa famille. Elle ne supportait pas les gens. La plupart du temps, elle allait aux réunions organisées par l'école juste parce qu'elle se sentait coupable et que les autres parents y allaient. Cependant, la fois où la mère de Jessica était venue la voir pour lui dire qu'elle portait des habits non convenable, ma mère faisait que radoter ce passage pour se trouver un prétexte de ne plus y mettre les pieds. C'était comme si ma mère avait porté de la lingerie étriquée, un short et un tee-shirt de plage à une soirée mondaine.

Edward avait insisté pour rester jusqu'à ce que le Vicodin se dissipe dans mon sang. J'avais d'abord protesté, mais je devais admettre que j'étais heureuse qu'il veuille rester avec moi. J'aurai sans doute dû avoir peur des retombées par ma mère si elle nous découvrait ici, mais je crois que dans ma tête, c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Elle était Dieu seul sait où depuis quelques jours. Si je voulais que mon petit-ami vienne chez moi pour manger, nous n'allions pas en faire une affaire d'Etat si ?

_L'affaire d'Etat se déclenchera quand ta mère t'enfermera dans la cave de la maison pour le reste de ta vie si elle t'attrape. _

Je me demandais quel effet cela ferait que ma mère le voit ici. Elle ferait probablement une attaque cardiaque ou piquerait une crise, au choix. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas être capable, si cela arrive, de trouver une raison valable de sa présence ici et de ma malchance à tomber tous les dix mètres. Je ne voulais pas cacher Edward. Il était génial et je voudrais pouvoir le ramener chez moi quand je le voudrais, et faire toutes ses choses normales que les autres adolescents de mon âge faisaient.

Je voulais passer du temps avec lui en dehors de la bibliothèque, sans devoir cacher notre relation aux yeux de tous. Je voulais pouvoir sortir avec lui en ville et lui tenir la main sans avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. Je me sentais d'humeur rebelle, mais ce n'était pas que ça. J'en avais marre de jouer à la parfaite petite fille alors que ma propre mère sortait dès qu'elle le pouvait je ne sais où. Elle avait une vie secrète qui n'impliquait pas de petits secrets anodins. Ce qu'Edward et moi avions tous les deux, c'était bien, et je ne voulais pas le cacher.

_Pour être honnête – le Vicodin ne m'aidait pas à prendre de bonnes décisions, non plus. Heureusement, j'avais l'impression que les effets s'estompaient. Au moins je ne parle plus à haute voix de mes pensées. _

Je relevais la tête pour voir qu'Edward finissait son deuxième sandwich. Quand je l'avais emmené dans la cuisine, j'avais ris quand j'avais entendu son estomac grogner fortement. Il était extrêmement embarrassé, mais il avait été tellement occupé à rester près de moi toute la soirée qu'il n'avait pas diner. Alors, j'avais décidé de lui faire quelque chose à manger. Je n'étais pas la meilleure chef cuistot du monde, mais je me défendais question sandwich. Il m'avait soutenu que ce n'était pas la peine, que je ne devais pas marcher sur ma cheville, mais j'avais insisté. Elle ne me faisait même plus mal avec les pilules magiques que m'avait données le doc.

Je fus soulagée et soufflais intérieurement en bénissant mon bon esprit d'avoir pensé à faire les courses quelques jours auparavant, parce que ma mère ne savait plus faire ce genre de chose depuis son divorce avec papa. Cependant, tout ce que je pus lui offrir, ce fut quelques crackers et ma cachette personnelle de petits gâteaux. J'avais demandé à Edward de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine et lui avait fait un autre sandwich avec du fromage fondu et des tomates. Tout cela semblait comme normal pour moi et pendant une seconde, je me demandais si j'aurai ce sentiment aussi une fois que nous serions mariés.

_Bon, arrête le train de suite, tout le monde descend ! L'ordre des choses c'est : le lycée, l'université, le diplôme et ensuite le mariage. Ne commence pas à penser comme une malade mentale échappée de l'asile juste parce que tu as enfin un petit-ami, Isabella._

Je regardais Edward finir son sandwich avec un sourire en coin sur mes lèvres. Je n'étais pas prête à penser à des choses comme un engagement aussi sérieux que le mariage, mais je devais admettre que c'était un sentiment agréable de s'occuper de quelqu'un qu'on aimait. Mon visage vira au cramoisi à la pensée du mot tant redouté dans mon esprit et je me détournais rapidement d'Edward pour remettre le pichet de citronnade dans le frigo.

Il pencha la tête en arrière sur sa chaise et me retourna un sourire heureux. « Pourquoi tu rougis ? » Demanda-t-il, faisant encore plus rougir mes joues. Il n'y avait d'aucune façon n'importe quelle torture qui me ferait avouer mes pensées. Je ressemblerais à une idiote et je lui ferais sans doute peur. « Tu avais des pensées salaces m'impliquant moi et cette table de cuisine ? » Il se leva, marcha vers moi et me prit ma main, m'attirant à lui. Il me fit m'asseoir sur ses genoux en mettant son visage dans mon cou, respirant mon odeur. Ses joues piquaient. Une petite barbe me chatouillait agréablement. « Si c'est le cas, nous sommes décidément sur la même longueur d'onde. » Murmura-t-il, alors que sa langue commença à lécher la peau sensible sous mon oreille.

Je me cambrais dans ses bras et haletais alors que je le sentis presque aussitôt durcir sous moi. Il gémit dans mon cou et mon corps commença à avoir chaud. Je mis mes bras autour de lui et je soupirais dans ses cheveux. Je me sentais si bien près d'Edward. « C'est agréable. » Dis-je en me blottissant encore plus contre lui. « Ca ressemble à un rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Edward me repoussa immédiatement et fronça les sourcils. « Bella, ce n'est pas du tout un foutu rendez-vous. » Exposa-t-il calmement mais fermement. Je roulais des yeux face à son sérieux et tendit une main pour lisser ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il attrapa ma main dans la sienne, et la posa sur un de mes genoux. « Je suis vraiment sérieux. Je veux pouvoir t'enlever un soir, et t'amener diner quelque part où je sois digne de toi. Moi te sauvant d'un crétin fini et t'emmenant à l'hôpital pour soigner ta cheville blessée, je n'appelle pas ça un rendez-vous ! »

Je me mordis la lèvre et baissais les yeux, me sentant soudain ridicule et stupide. Bien sur que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Je ne connaissais décidément rien aux relations. « Je t'ai fais à dîner. » Répondis-je doucement.

Il soupira et se pencha pour embrasser gentiment ma joue. « Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de me faire à dîner. » Dit-il, alors qu'il embrassait mon cou, descendant jusqu'à ma gorge. « Je veux t'emmener quelque part ou je puisse me montrer à ton bras. Tu es tellement belle. Je veux que tous les gens de cette ville sachent que tu es ma petite-amie. Ma magnifique petite-amie dont je suis fier. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Jamais personne ne m'avait dit ce genre de choses avant. C'était incroyablement mignon et agréable à entendre. Je le considérais de cette façon, moi aussi. J'étais si fière de lui et je voulais que chacun sache comment je me sentais – particulièrement Edward. Il me disait tout le temps qu'il m'aimait et je ne lui avais jamais retourné les mêmes mots. Je voulais pouvoir lui dire combien je me sentais concernée par tout ce qui le touchait. Je me penchais sur lui et je l'étreignis de toutes mes forces, mes émotions m'accablant. « Je t'aime Edward. » Chuchotais-je dans son oreille et il me serra fort dans ses bras en réponse, si fort que je pouvais à peine respirer.

Nous restions assis pendant une minute, nous serrant dans nos bras. Il me libéra finalement et pencha la tête en arrière pour me regarder. Il se racla la gorge et je remarquais que ses yeux brillaient de manière bizarre. Ses émotions le submergeaient aussi. Je me sentis chanceuse de l'avoir dans ma vie. Je voulais l'embrasser si fort, au point que j'avais mal à l'intérieur de ma poitrine.

« Montre-moi ta chambre. » Murmura-t-il, un petit sourire satisfait étirant diaboliquement son visage d'ange.

Oo°oO

*** Le Vicodin contient du paracétamol et de l'hydrocodone, permettant de soulager la douleur, bien qu'il shoote un peu, comme Bella en a fait l'expérience ^^ **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ... !**

**Gros bisous !**

**Manelor**


	22. Boston

**Hey everbody ! Comment vous allez ? Moi, ça peut aller, je suis bientot en vacances donc j'ai le sourire. Je me dis qu'enfin je vais peut-être pouvoir m'occuper de mes traductions ... Je m'excuse du délai que je prends entre chaque chapitre, mais même si je sais que ça vous énerve, que ça m'énerve aussi de ne pas pouvoir m'adonner à mon passe-temps, je n'ai pas le choix. Quelqu'un a dit que je devais faire passer mes études avant mon plaisir, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord mais je pense qu'en quelque sorte, elle a raison :)**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie vraiment grandement pour toutes vos review, vos gentils messages et vos questions, parce que cela prouve que vous vous intéressez à l'histoire et ça, je peux vous dire que ça me donne chaud au coeur ... J'ai le sentiment de ne pas faire ça pour rien ^^**

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaire, je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps... **

**Amicalement vôtre,**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"L'homme aime tant l'homme que, quand il fuit la ville, c'est encore pour chercher la ville, c'est-à-dire pour refaire la ville à la campagne" ... Charles Beaudelaire**

**"C'est dans les villes les plus peuplées que l'on peut trouver la plus grande solitude" ... Jean Racine**

**"Il est facile de haïr et difficile d'aimer. Le bien est difficile à accomplir, le mal facile à trouver" ... Morarji Desai**

**Oo°oO**

_Without you here I'm viciously lonely _(Sans toi, ici, je suis irrémédiablement solitaire)

_and I can't remember_ (Et je ne peux pas me rappeler)

_the last time I felt holy, _(la dernière fois que j'ai ressenti l'espoir,)

_the last time I offered _(la dernière fois où je me suis attribuée)

_myself as sanctuary. _(moi-même le nom de sanctuaire.)

- Aaron Smith

Edward me tira jusqu'à l'escalier obscurci, passant devant de nombreux tableaux bibliques le long du mur de l'escalier. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y en avait autant. La plupart des tableaux montraient de jolies images ou des portraits familiaux, mais pas ma famille. C'était comme tous les tableaux sortaient de l'Ancien Testament.

Elle en avait tellement que je ne m'en rappelais pas de tous. La plupart d'entre eux appartenaient à mes grands-parents maternels. Ils étaient morts quand j'étais très jeune. Tout ce que je me rappelais d'eux, c'était leurs cheveux blancs et leurs mines sinistres. Ma mère semblait être une copie conforme d'eux, et essayait de vendre ses tableaux aux marchés aux puces ou au vide grenier qu'elle organisait tous les samedis. Mon père avait toujours détesté ces tableaux. Il disait que c'était bien trop triste pour être choisis comme illustration ou élément de décoration dans une maison. Il disait aussi que ce n'était pas approprié dans un environnement où vivait un enfant, mais ma mère avait insisté pour les garder et les accrocher. Elle les adorait.

Alors que nous montions sur l'escalier, les marches grincèrent et nous passâmes devant Adam et Eve chassés du jardin d'Eden, Caïn assassinant son frère Abel dans un excès de colère et la destruction qu'avait entrainé la chute de Sodome et Gomorrhe. Cette image m'avait particulièrement effrayée quand j'étais enfant. Il y avait aussi des femmes transformées en pilier de sel, inutile et épouvantable. En tant que jeune fille, j'avais passé des heures assise dans cet escalier, regardant ces tableaux tout en me demandant comment Dieu pouvait être aussi affectueux mais aussi cruel à la fois. C'était si injuste. Je faisais des erreurs tout le temps et ces femmes n'en avaient commises qu'une. Elles avaient regardées derrière elle pendant une seule seconde, forcée d'abandonner leur maison et par la suite, elles furent victime du courroux du seigneur. Je me rappelais ma mère enfant, qui alors, me disait que Dieu ne laissait aucun crime impuni. Sauf que ma mère multipliait les écarts ces derniers temps.

Edward salua alors le très grand portrait de Jésus aux cheveux blonds qui était accroché au mur depuis ma naissance, alors que nous arrivions au sommet des escaliers. Le Christ nous regardait fixement avec ses grands yeux bleus. Je regardais immédiatement au loin, fuyant son regard intense, emmenant Edward dans ma chambre.

Alors que nous étions presque arrivés à ma chambre, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser ce que devait penser un étranger qui arrivait dans notre maison. Je n'avais jamais ramené personne chez moi avant. Je n'avais jamais fais de pyjamas partie, ou je n'avais jamais ramené une copine après l'école pour gouter avec moi. J'étais seule chez moi et je n'étais jamais allée à une quelconque fête d'anniversaire. Même si ma mère me l'aurait permis, je n'avais pas d'amis à l'époque qui aurait pu m'inviter quelque part. J'avais toujours vécu de manière solitaire. J'allais à l'Eglise et à l'Académie, je passais le reste du temps à la maison et je travaillais à la bibliothèque. À part ma mère et moi, le seul d'autre personne qui était entrée dans ma chambre, c'était mon père – et ça faisait des années qu'il n'y entrait plus. Des souvenirs heureux apparurent dans mon esprit, me mettant en scène Charlie beaucoup plus jeune me racontant des histoires et me chantant des chansons idiotes qui me faisaient rire. C'était comme toute une vie était passée depuis.

J'ouvris alors la porte de ma chambre et tressaillis devant la décoration. Ma mère avait décoré l'espace et j'avais l'impression, maintenant que j'y regardais à deux fois, qu'elle avait fait une décoration tirée à quatre épingles et inapproprié si je me mettais du point de vue d'Edward. Sa chambre respirait la vie et on voyait que sa vie était palpitante rien qu'en regardant ses objets personnels, si on occulte les tee-shirts par terre. Je ne sais pas ce que ma chambre lui évoquait, mais je savais qu'elle ne me ressemblait pas. La croix géante sur le mur au-dessus de mon lit nous regardait avec un sourire moqueur, pareillement que la scène avec Jésus et ses douze apôtres. J'avais vécu dans une chambre minuscule toute ma vie, et elle n'avait jamais été accueillante selon moi. C'était extrêmement propre et vous pourriez même rebondir avec joie sur le lit, que cette pièce semblerait toujours aussi terne et sans vie. Il n'y avait pas de photos d'amis. Je n'avais aucune image, aucun poster. Il n'y avait aucun bibelot ou dessins que j'aimais regarder. Même les murs étaient unis, en un éclatant blanc. Je me sentais mal à l'aise de faire entrer Edward là-dedans. C'était comme si je lui montrais le couloir de l'Eglise.

Je me retournais, prête à sortir toutes sortes d'excuses sur le pourquoi et le comment j'avais une chambre aussi ennuyeuse, mais il me passa devant en coup de vent, sans dire quoi que ce soit. Il tourna autour de la chambre, examinant la pièce, prenant un visage neutre d'expression.

« Cette pièce ne te ressemble pas du tout. » Dit-il finalement, montrant du doigt le vanity blanc et les rideaux roses pâles pendant à mes fenêtres. « Qui a décoré cette chambre, une femme de quatre-vingts ans ? » Il indiqua du doigt, d'un ton moqueur, une broderie du vingt-troisième Psaume que ma mère m'avait offert il y a deux ans, à Noel. Elle avait passé des semaines à le faire, utilisant des fils roses et lilas. Je détestais ces couleurs, mais je l'avais remercié, sans jamais rien dire. « C'est ton œuvre ? » Me demanda-t-il sarcastiquement. « C'est vraiment un travail d'artiste … »

Je reniflais et roulais des yeux, m'agenouillant sur le tapis posé sur le sol pour ma descente de lit. « Très drôle, » Murmurais-je. Je tendis une main dessous le lit, cherchant ma boite cachée de bonbons. « Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir des posters de groupes de rock super cool sur ses murs, Edward. » Ma main trouva finalement la boite métallique et je la pris, en poussant un petit cri de triomphe. « En plus, au moins c'est propre ici. Tu as de la chance d'avoir une femme de ménage, ou il y aurait probablement déjà de la moisissure à cause des ordures que tu laisses par terre. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de canettes de soda dans un seul espace clos avant. Tu comptes les recycler ou les récupérer ? »

Il vint s'agenouiller à côté de moi et posa sa paume sur le revers de ma main qui tenait la boite. « Je vais passer outre le fait que tu viens de critiquer ma forteresse de solitude, parce que je veux savoir ce que tu cherches dessous ce lit de petite fille sage. »

Je souris en retour et notais pour la énième fois combien il pouvait être beau. Ses cheveux formaient un halo avec la lumière de ma chambre en arrière plan, provenant de mon ventilateur au plafond, et son t-shirt blanc moulait parfaitement ses biceps alors qu'il tendait une main pour m'aider. Je le fis s'asseoir avec moi sur le lit. Il gémit sous notre poids et je souris alors que nous tombions au milieu du lit. J'avais ce lit depuis que j'avais six ans. C'était loin du grand lit que possédait Edward, mais c'est tout ce que je connaissais. Je me tortillais pour essayer de me mettre à l'aise, mais il grinça des dents en poussant un cri de protestation. « Wow, tu as pris un peu de poids on dirait. » Plaisanta-t-il alors que roulais sur le dos pour me mettre à côté de lui.

« Ferme-là, » Répliquais-je, ouvrant la boite et la posant sur mes genoux. Les charnières grincèrent. « Je veux te montrer quelque chose. » Je refermais brusquement le couvercle quand il essaya de mettre sa main à l'intérieur. Je lui lançais un regard menaçant. « Si tu critiques ce qu'il y a dans cette boite, je te tue et je t'enterres dans le jardin. Je parais peut-être chétive, mais je t'assure que je peux faire très mal quand je veux. »

Il me sourit en réponse et rit sous cape, caressant ma joue d'un long doigt. « Tu es mignonne quand tu veux te la jouer à la dure. » Murmura-t-il. Je chassais sa main pour tenter de garder le contrôle de moi-même et pour ne pas que la boite atterrisse par terre. J'avais grand espoir d'être un jour immunisé contre ses charmes pour que je puisse faire enfin une phrase complète sans oublier ce que je voulais dire. Ça devenait un peu embarrassant.

« C'est tout les objets qui ont pour moi de la valeur. » Dis-je d'une petite voix, alors que j'ouvrais lentement la boite. C'était ce que je voulais que ma mère ne trouve jamais. Je savais qu'elle fouillait ma chambre, parce qu'elle savait que je cachais des choses qu'elle qualifiait d'inconvenables. Elle censurait les livres que je devais ou non lire, et ces livres étaient tous orientés vers une certaine pensée de la foi. Je devais garder mes livres non-scolaires cachés sous mon lit, où je les lisais après l'école à la bibliothèque. Il y en avait quelques-uns d'ailleurs que j'avais caché dans une boite et où j'avais marqué dessus « vêtements d'hiver », mais j'avais tout le temps la peur qu'elle les découvre en fouillant.

_Ma pauvre, je suis sûre que le démon de la convoitise est dans ton placard, t'attendant pour essayer de coller tes livres à la vue de tous pour t'humilier. _

Tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu avoir, c'était un journal intime, mais je n'avais jamais eu le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout. Dieu seul savait que si ma mère découvrait mes pensées, elle aurait une attaque et ferait de ma vie un Enfer sur Terre. Je devais garder toutes ses choses de valeurs, cachées – dans cette boite minuscule qui contenait tous mes précieux souvenirs.

Je montrais à Edward la photo de mes parents à leur noce, ma récompense pour avoir eu « la meilleure attitude chrétienne » que j'avais gagnée en quatrième et un poème que j'avais écrit. Il y avait aussi des photos de moi et Mademoiselle Angela à la fête pour noël qu'elle organisait à la bibliothèque et une photo de quand je m'étais déguisée en belle du conte « la Belle et la Bête » pour Halloween, histoire que j'avais lu d'ailleurs pour halloween l'année dernière. Je le laissais toucher la seule partie restante de ma couverture de bébé, une photo jaunie et cornée que j'avais affectueusement nommée « Charlie Junior » en l'honneur de mon père. Il me dit alors qu'il aimait les croix en platine que mon père m'avait donnée à mon dernier anniversaire et il réprouva que ma mère m'empêche de la mettre en sa présence. Il me sourit quand il vit sa lettre et le CD qu'il m'avait fait, à l'intérieur de cette boite. Je rougis et haussais les épaules. Bien que son cadeau était important pour moi.

« Attends, tu vas me dire que ça, c'est quelque chose d'important pour toi ? » Me demanda-t-il d'un air incrédule, en m'indiquant du doigt le petit paquet de gâteaux que je cachais dans cette boite depuis le début de la semaine. Ma mère était venue pour me parler dans ma chambre de quelque chose et je n'avais pas eu le temps de les manger, comme j'avais prévu de le faire. Elle confisquait tout le temps ma malbouffe.

Je secouais la tête et déchirais la cellophane, lui donnant un des petits gâteaux. « Goute, ils sont super bons, et si je les ai mis dans ma boite, c'est pour qu'ils soient en lieu sûr. Parfois, j'aime me réfugier dans ma chambre pour grignoter. C'est comme si je découvrais de l'argent que je ne croyais pas posséder dans la poche d'une de mes vestes.

Je mordis dans mon petit gâteau et gémis quand le chocolat fondit littéralement sur ma langue.

_Hum, c'est si bon. C'est comme si le gout s'améliore à chaque fois que j'en mange un. _

Je levais les yeux de mon gâteau et je remarquais qu'Edward respirait lourdement. Ses yeux regardaient ma bouche intensément. Quand finalement, je réussis à avaler mon morceau de gâteau, il déglutit avec moi. Il y eut une minute de silence où nous nous sommes regardés fixement. Il posa son gâteau sur la table de nuit, ses yeux ne quittant pas mon visage. C'était comme si la température de la pièce était montée de dix degrés.

« Ce gémissement … » Dit-il, sa voix devenue rauque alors qu'il regardait ma langue sortir de ma bouche pour venir lécher une miette sur ma lèvre inférieure. « C'est le même son que quand tu es près d'avoir un orgasme. » Finit-il en un gémissement. Il prit la boite de mes mains, et la posa soigneusement sur le tapis au pied du lit avant de se retourner vers moi et de poser fermement sa bouche sur la mienne.

J'étais si étonnée de la force de son baiser que je laissais tomber mon gâteau. Il tomba sur le sol en un grand bruit, où je l'avais déjà oublié. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et je me couchais sur mon lit. Son corps recouvrait le mien, son poids exerçant une pression agréable. Le fer forgé du lit grinça à chacun de nos mouvements.

« Tu goutes si délicieusement bon … » Murmura-t-il contre ma bouche entrouverte, avant que ses lèvres ne commencent leur descente le long de ma mâchoire, arrivant jusqu'à ma gorge, au-dessus de ma chemise.

« Toi, tu as toujours bon gout : Un mélange de menthe poivrée et de pain d'épice. » Chuchotais-je doucement. Il gémit et se releva de ses bras pour atterrir sur le côté. Il tira sur ma chemise et passa sur la ceinture de ma jupe, avant de rapidement l'enlever avant de remonter ses mains et de commencer à déboutonner mon chemisier depuis mon menton.

« Merde. Putain, c'est chaud. » Haleta-t-il dans un souffle, alors que ses doigts fébriles enlevaient gauchement mes boutons. Trop impatient pour finir sa tâche, il prit des deux mains les deux pans de ma chemise partiellement ouverte et tira dessus. Les boutons cédèrent sous la pression, se rependant sur le sol un peu partout.

« Edward, » Haletais-je à mon tour, complètement retournée par ses gestes agressifs. Je devrais être mal à l'aise du fait qu'il venait de ruiner ma chemise d'école, mais je m'en fichais en fait. J'aurai fais exactement la même chose sans doute, si la situation avait été inversée. Je n'objectais donc pas et le laissais continuer, je recoudrais après. Son enthousiasme m'appelait, son désir aussi. Je ne voyais rien d'autre. Ma culotte devint humide et mon corps se retrouva prêt pour lui. Je gémis et j'eus soudain comme remarque le fait qu'en quelques semaines et quelques questions, nous étions passés de quelques baisers innocents à nous deux se caressant dans un lit.

_Cela ne va pas trop vite, selon toi ? Vous devriez peut-être passer plus de temps à essayer de vous connaître au lieu de vous caresser et vous tripoter sans arrêt, non ?_

J'ignorais cette voix dans ma tête et me relevais, déchirant presque ma chemise en l'enlevant, tellement j'avais envie de son contact sur ma peau. Je voulais juste qu'il se rapproche. Je voulais sentir ses cheveux sur ma poitrine alors qu'il malmènerait mes mamelons. Je voulais gouter tout de lui. Je voulais tout. C'était comme si nous devions ne jamais nous revoir, comme si c'était notre dernière étreinte. La passion que nous avions faisait encore plus brûler ce feu dévorant à l'intérieur de moi, détruisant tout sur son chemin. Je brûlais et c'était agréable.

Je lui retirais son tee-shirt, le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête et je le fis se coucher, le dos contre le matelas, alors que je me mettais à califourchon sur lui. C'était surréaliste de le voir ainsi disposé à me laisser faire ce que je voulais de lui, comme une sorte de buffet à volonté dans mon propre lit si froid d'habitude. Aussi malade mentale que vous pourriez le croire, je regrettais presque de ne pas pouvoir l'enchainer et le garder pour moi, pour toujours. Je savais maintenant que j'étais assez fort pour m'occuper de lui, il était une partie de moi. Les sentiments intenses qui flamboyaient en moi tourbillonnaient et je me sentais comme jamais je ne m'étais ressenti auparavant. Je pouvais comparer ça aux sonnets d'amour de grands poètes – si plein d'extase que cet amour survivait par-delà la mort. Il était le seul à s'être « incrusté en moi pour toujours », celui avec qui je liais ma vie, comme si nous n'étions que deux simples aimants, ne pouvant résister à l'attraction. C'était d'une intensité sans pareille, dont je me rappellerais sans doute toute ma vie

_Oh, être jeune et amoureux, quelle folie._

Je m'arrêtais donc de penser comme ça et reportais ms yeux sur lui, cherchant du bout des doigts, les réponses sensorielles à mes questions. Il y avait toujours du Vicodin dans mon système sanguin, si bien que tous mes mouvements semblaient comme teintés d'une brume qui aidait à me détendre, mais dont j'arrivais à me sortir, restant lucide dans mes actions et mes caresses. Il ne parlait pas, mais je savais ce qu'il avait envie que je fasse désespérément. Je penchais alors la tête et léchais le reste de chocolat sur le coin de sa bouche. Il gémit comme de douleur. Il bougea des hanches, ce qui occasionna une friction entre nos deux corps qui firent monter en flèche ma libido.

« Enlève-moi ce soutien-gorge, » Me commanda-t-il d'une voix brusque. Je souris timidement et tendis mes mains derrière mon dos pour défaire lentement les attaches. Il m'observait, ses yeux noirs comme du charbon, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme effréné de sa respiration, me faisant me soulever à chaque profonde inspiration qu'il prenait. Mon soutien-gorge descendit le long de mes bras et mes mains vinrent immédiatement câliner ma peau nouvellement exposée. Ma respiration se fit sifflante alors qu'il remplaçait mes mains par les siennes, me caressant lentement les mamelons. Je remarquais avec stupéfaction que mon corps ne me répondait plus – je me frottais contre son érection emprisonnée dans son jeans comme une dévergondée de première. Chaque geste brusque de ses mains sur mes mamelons me faisait me cambrer de plaisir et m'excitait encore plus. Mes « parties de filles » devenaient de plus en plus humides.

_Parties de fille ? C'était vraiment très juvénile. Comment devais-je appeler le cœur de ma féminité ? Si le sien était un « pénis », ne devais-je pas trouver un nom pour le mien, aussi ? _

« Merde, Bella. » Gémit Edward, me faisant relever les yeux vers les siens. « Cette partie a beaucoup de noms. Pour ma part, je l'appelle une 'chatte'. » Mon visage rougit d'embarras mélangé au désir que j'avais de lui. J'avais encore fait part de mes pensées à haute voix.

« Ma chatte ? » Répétais-je, incrédule. Il ferma les yeux et poussa des hanches vers mon sexe de nouveau, ce qui me fit me mordre la lèvre furieusement, pour m'empêcher de crier. Une de ses mains traina sur ma poitrine, passant sous ma jupe. Il la posa doucement sur ma culotte, me caressant paresseusement au-dessus du tissu humide.

« Putain, tu es si humide. » Ses doigts appuyèrent sur ma chair chaude, et je gémis. « Tu aimes quand je dis des choses cochonnes, Bella ? » Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

_Oui, bien sûr que j'aimais ça. J'aime presque tout ce qui sort de ta si jolie bouche… _

Je ne pus lui faire part de ma réponse, car il avait glissé ses doigts insolents sous mes sous-vêtements et avait commencé à me caresser sur toute la longueur de mon sexe. Il me caressa de haut en bas, ma chatte picotant, alors que mon souffle semblait se raréfier.

_Par le seigneur tout puissant, comment s'est possible de se sentir aussi bien ?_

Edward récupéra toute mon excitation à mon entrée et il utilisa mon humidité pour entrer un doigt en moi. Il le fit si tellement que s'il continuait, j'allais mourir de frustration. Il fit des va-et-vient, avant de stimuler délicatement, à l'aide de son pouce, l'endroit qui n'avait jamais faillit pour m'envoyer au ciel. Je saisis la tête de lit pour lever des hanches, alors que son pouce tournoyait encore et encore, ses doigts pompant en mon centre. La pression à l'intérieur de moi devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer. Je me sentais comme étourdie et comme si je m'étais envolée, c'était miraculeux. J'étais sur le point d'atteindre mon paradis.

« Comment tu peux me faire me sentir aussi bien rien qu'avec ta main ? » Chuchotais-je. Je m'accrochais au fer forgé de la tête de lit comme une femme sur le point de se noyer et dont la tête de lit jouait le rôle du gilet de sauvetage. Je suffoquais alors que la brulure à l'intérieur de moi gonflait encore plus. J'étais sur le point d'atteindre la libération.

« Faire quoi ? » Me demanda-t-il, sa voix doucereuse et pleine de suggestion. Il entra un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur de moi. Son pouce appuya plus fort sur mon clitoris et je me raidis immédiatement, mon orgasme me frappant comme une vague frappe la falaise, emportant le reflux d'une vague parfaite.

Je tremblais si fort et mes yeux étaient si écarquillés que je dû cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour récupérer une bonne vision. Alors, je baissais la tête vers Edward. Son amour pour moi rayonnait dans son regard brillant. Ça me prit une minute pour retrouver ma voix, mon plaisir avait été si grand. Des spasmes me secouaient encore, s'espaçant petit à petit. « C'est comme si je mourrais à chaque fois pour renaître ensuite, comme le phœnix. » Murmurais-je, me penchant en avant pour embrasser ses lèvres sucrées.

Il gémit et jura dans son souffle. Il était aussi dur que le granit au-dessous de moi et je savais, après la conversation qu'on avait déjà eue, que ça devait en être douloureux. Je voulais le faire se sentir vraiment bien, comme il me faisait me sentir bien. Je goutais la peau salée de son cou avec le bout de ma langue, m'abandonnant complètement quand j'entendis un grognement sourd provenir de son torse. Je touchais du bout des doigts, hésitante, ses mamelons sur son torse et j'observais, fascinée, comme ils se durcissaient quand je passais mes doigts dessus, comme les miens faisaient. Je léchais son torse, et descendit sur son V pour m'arrêter à la ceinture de son pantalon. Je m'arrêtais face à ses boutons et lui lançais un regard ingénu.

« Putain, et tu crois que cette bouille va encore marcher ! » Sa voix était basse et rauque dans la pièce calme. Il respirait le sexe à lui tout seul. Il s'allongea sur mes oreillers comme dans un roman à l'eau de rose. Ses cheveux était extrêmement désordonnés et semblaient comme contraster avec la blancheur de mon couvre-lit.

« Edward … » Murmurais-je, alors que je déboutonnais lentement son jeans pour faire ensuite descendre la fermeture éclair. « Les garçons aiment vraiment ça quand les filles posent leur bouche sur leur corps ? »

Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux, ne me répondant pas. Son érection pointant dans son boxer me fit prendre ça comme une réponse affirmative. Ce que je pensais lui faire était choquant en soi. Ça semblait incroyablement dégoutant quand j'avais surpris Laureen faire la même chose avec Eric. C'était une histoire complètement différente si on transposait avec l'Adonis sur mon lit. Ma bouche frétillait à l'idée d'une nouvelle saveur, et je m'en fichais de savoir si c'était coupable ou pas. Je le voulais trop fort maintenant pour faire machine arrière.

Je mis mes doigts désireux sur sa ceinture et poussais un soupire de soulagement quand il souleva ses hanches pour m'aider dans le processus. Immédiatement son érection jaillit et je fis les mêmes gestes que la dernière fois avec mes mains. Je caressais la peau douce de haut en bas, m'émerveillant des cris et des gémissements qui passaient les lèvres d'Edward, même face au plus léger de mes contacts.

C'était comme une personne totalement différence qui avait prit possession de lui, quand lui et moi faisions ce genre de choses. J'étais charnelle et complètement désinhibée – je n'avais aucune inquiétude de me coller à lui ou à parler de choses qui m'auraient fais rougir cinq minutes avant. Je me suis senti puissant et exultant. Mon besoin de lui faisait que je ne me contrôlais plus.

Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, je me penchais en avant et léchais délicatement son gland. Ses mains se posèrent brusquement sur mes épaules, m'arrêtant dans mes mouvements. Il haletait comme s'il venait de courir un marathon et je remarquais, choquée, que ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il me retenait.

« Par Jésus, Bella ! » Haleta-t-il, me regardant, étonné. « Je n'ai jamais dis ce que je vais te dire, de toute ma vie, et je ne peux pas croire que je suis sur le point de te le dire mais, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une super idée. » je remontais ma main, qui était toujours sur son érection, pour faire un mouvement brusque du poignet et le gémissement qui sortit de ses lèvres fut si guttural et sauvage que mon corps répondit instinctivement, ma chatte s'humidifiant une fois encore, alors que je continuais à le caresser avec mes mains.

« Ça ne te fais pas de bien ? » Demandais-je, le caressant avec une précision déterminée. Il se tordit presque sur le lit et je sentis une étrange fierté monter en moi, en pensant que j'étais celle qui le faisait se tordre comme ça. C'était ma petite main qui lui donnait un tel plaisir.

Il suivit le mouvement de ma main des yeux et me regarda avec des yeux implorant. « C'est même trop bon. » Admit-il, alors qu'il essayait de ralentir sa respiration. Mes doigts se serrèrent autour de sa chaire et je vis ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites. « J'ai peur que si tu mets ta jolie bouche sur moi, je ne résiste pas et éjacule très vite. » Il secoua la tête fortement, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

_C'était drôle de le voir être confus et ne pas trouver ses mots, pour une fois._

J'étais déterminée à mettre en pratique le cours que j'avais appris. Je voulais lui faire autant de bien qu'il m'en avait donné quelques minutes avant. Je voulais le goûter et le sentir contre ma langue. J'allais y arriver. Je le voulais bien trop fort pour ne rien faire - et de la façon dont il me regardait, ses yeux noirs et pleins de désir, je savais que lui aussi, il le voulait. Je me sentais insouciante, hardie et audacieuse. Je voulais être celle qui réussirait à le faire être submergé de désir.

« S'il te plait… » Murmurais-je, le regardant au travers de mes cils, avec une moue enfantine. « Laisse-moi te faire du bien avec ma bouche, s'il te plait, Edward. »

Ses yeux se rétrécirent et sa mâchoire se serra fermement à mes mots. Il tendit une main tremblante et empoigna une partie de mes cheveux, m'attirant jusqu'à son visage pour me donner un baiser si chaud que toute pensée raisonnable déserta mon cerveau. Quand il se retira brusquement, j'haletais fortement.

« Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de parler comme ça, pour ta propre sécurité. » Dit-il, son souffle de feu se répercutant sur ma joue échauffée. Il s'arqua pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois, avant que ma tête ne descende sur son corps.

Je ne savais pas trop ce que je devais faire. C'était une chose que je voulais faire, mais imaginer et le faire dans la réalité sont deux choses complètement différentes. Je savais que j'avais besoin de poser ma bouche sur son sexe, mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'il éjacule trop vite. Alors que je regardais fixement sin visage, je sentis mon corps prendre le relais de mon esprit.

_Je pense que si ce que je fais ne lui plait pas, il me le dira._

Je me penchais vers le bas et embrassais le bout de son érection. Je souris quand je sentis ses doigts se raidirent et raffermir leur prise sur mes cheveux. Je le léchais là où mes lèvres passaient et ma langue goûta le liquide pré-éjaculatoire, qui avait une saveur sucrée alors que je continuais à le toucher de mes mains.

« Oh, merde ! Oui ! » Siffla-t-il. Ses injures ne firent que m'exister encore plus. « Prends-moi dans ta bouche, Bella. » Quand je levais des yeux interrogateurs vers lui, il gémit et me caressa la nuque du bout de ses doigts. C'était un contact léger, mais il mettait toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses en feu. Je sentis la chaire de poule m'assaillir et je tremblais. « S'il te plait. » Murmura-t-il.

Son « s'il vous plait » acheva de me faire perdre le contrôle et j'ouvris la bouche pour le prendre de toute sa longueur. Son « sexe » - j'avais toujours encore du mal avec ce mot – était chaud et dur et j'essayais de toute ma volonté de ne pas y mettre mes dents. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il aimait, mais je pensais que d'avoir les dents sur son « sexe », il n'aimerait pas, alors j'étais prudente. Je continuais à le lécher sur toute sa longueur, m'attardant sur son gland, parce que je sentais que c'était là qu'il gémissait le plus. Les injures qu'il sortait de sa bouche étaient prolifiques - je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler comme ça avant, même quand il était en colère. Ça m'exciter de manière assez étrange.

« Bon Dieu, Bella, c'est super bon ! » Marmonna-t-il. Je levais les yeux alors que je continuais mes succions et il gronda. Ses hanches se soulevèrent brusquement, atteignant le fond de ma gorge brutalement. Je me reculais immédiatement, inquiète sur le fait que je risquais de m'étrangler ou de faire quelque chose d'autre, assez embarrassant.

« Je suis désolé, merde, je m'excuse. » Haleta-t-il en me regardant, ses doigts se resserrant et se desserrant convulsivement dans mes cheveux. Alors que je rebaissais ma tête vers lui, il me prit la tête et m'indiqua le rythme, qui semblait lui convenir. Ses mots se transformèrent en jurons grossiers et en incantations blasphématoires sur Dieu et Jésus. Ma bouche monta et descendis plus vite sur lui, ma langue claquant plusieurs fois sur son gland quand je remontais. Je maintenais un rythme qui m'allait bien quand, brusquement, il lâcha mes épaules et saisit mes épaules, me forçant à le sucer plus fort.

« Putain de merde ! » Gémit-il fortement avant qu'une substance blanche dont il m'avait dit que c'était du « sperme » le week-end denier jailli de son sexe. J'avais presque oublié que cela allait arriver et je fus heureuse qu'Edward ait été trop pris par son propre plaisir pour ne pas déplacer ma tête pour ne pas que j'avale. Tout son jus parti dans ma bouche. Je devais admettre qu'une petite partie de moi se demandait à quoi cela ressemblait, son gout ici.

Seigneur Dieu, j'étais plus qu'heureuse que mes pensées soient maintenant à l'intérieur de ma tête. Dieu seul savait comment Edward réagirait s'il savait que je voulais le gouter là ! Alors que j'étais prise par mes pensées, il tendit une main vers la table de nuit et prit quelques mouchoirs en papier dessus. Il se nettoya et en fit une boule, avant de la jeter comme une petite boule de basket-ball en direction de la poubelle. La balle rebondit sur le rebord et il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. « Je la ramasserais. » m'assura-t-il. Il se leva et réajusta son pantalon. J'observais l'élégante ligne de muscle le long de son corps et son dos large et viril.

Malgré la proximité que nous venions de partager, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu gênée, chicanant avec la partie de mon cerveau qui se demandait quand on allait passer à la vitesse supérieure, maintenant qu'on en était arrivés là. Je savais que c'était stupide de penser quelque chose comme ça, particulièrement alors qu'il venait de s'abandonner à ma caresse, mais je n'arrivais pas trop à voir ce que je voulais vraiment. je supposais que je devais juste voir comment les choses évolueraient, et lui demander à l'occasion quelle continuation il a prévu pour moi, afin que je m'arrête de penser comme une psychopathe atteinte de nymphomanie.

« Edward, » Murmurais-je, timide. « Tu vas rentrer chez toi, maintenant ? »

Il ramassa la boule de mouchoirs sur le sol et la mit dans la poubelle avant de se retourner vers moi et de me regarder, son visage impassible. « Tu veux que je parte ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse. Il mit ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jeans et le mouvement de ses muscles me fit m'arrêter sur son torse impressionnant.

Bien sur que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je voulais qu'il reste à mes côtés pour toujours. Je devenais vraiment attachée et c'est justement ça qui me faisait peur, parce que notre relation n'avait plus du tout l'air de quelque chose de sain. De plus, il y avait ce fait non négligeable que ma mère pouvait débarquer à tout moment et je ne pense pas que d'avoir un garçon à moitié vêtu dans ma chambre soit un bon moyen de lui apprendre « Ecoute maman, j'ai un petit-ami. Surprise ! ». Je regardais le visage d'Edward – je le regardais vraiment. Je voyais qu'il essayait de se montrer dur et fort, comme s'il s'en fichait de rester ou pas, mais ses yeux brillants et sa mâchoire serrée me prouvaient le contraire.

_Quel mal y aurait-il à se qu'il reste ? Je ne veux pas rester seule. Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre._

« Je me demandais si peut-être tu voudrais rester avec moi encore quelques minutes. » Lui dis-je doucement, tendant un de mes oreillers pour le poser devant moi, m'affalant sur le ventre pour le regarder. Il était très bizarre de parler de choses et d'autres en restant nue. C'était encore plus bizarre que cela soit devenu quelque chose de naturel chez moi en sa présence, mais dès que j'eus cette pensée, je me sentis si vulnérable à nouveau. Je me demandais comment les gens pouvaient vivre dans une colonie de nudiste et ne pas rougir à longueur de journée.

Edward me sourit et ses yeux brillèrent encore plus, avant que cette joie se transforme en désir. Il se racla la gorge. « Hum ouais, ça me va très bien. » Répondit-il nonchalamment. Il revint près du lit et se mit à côté de moi, m'attirant dans ses bras musclés jusqu'à ce que nous soyons collés. « Je resterais encore un peu alors. » Marmonna-t-il dans mes cheveux. Il déposa de doux baisers le long de mon cou et je me blottis encore plus contre son corps chaud. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras.

« Encore un peu. » Baillais-je, fermant les yeux juste une minute.

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Je me frottais le visage m'assis dans le lit, mon cœur battant à un million de coups par minute à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. La chambre était toujours éclairée, ce qui me désorienta un peu au début. Je regardais l'horloge et je vis alarmée qu'il était déjà quatre heures du matin. Edward était toujours là, serré contre moi, ses bras enveloppé autour de mon estomac. J'avais vraiment chaud et j'aurai bien voulu mettre de côté mon côté anxieux et redormir. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte du moment où nous avions tirés l'édredon sur nous et que nous nous étions couchés. C'était vraiment étrange de se réveiller, comme si je venais de faire un cauchemar et que quelqu'un venait de me réveiller en sursaut. Je baillais assez largement, à tel point que ma mâchoire craqua. J'essayais de faire fonctionner mon cerveau, mais mon esprit était toujours embrumé par le sommeil.

_Quelque chose t'a réveillé, espèce de génie. Réfléchie encore. Il doit y avoir eu un bruit assez fort pour que tu te réveilles en sursaut, hum ?_

Je me concentrais de force et tendis les oreilles, essayant d »écouter tous les bruits qui auraient pu me tirer de mon « coma ». Ce fut quand j'entendis un son particulier que mon sang se glaça. Ma mère rentrait. Elle avait du faire claquer la porte derrire elle, parce que je pouvais entendre ses clés retomber dans le bol à l'entrée. J'entendis le grincement du bois sur le plancher et j'haletais, sous la peur.

_Alerte, alerte ! Une solution, vite !_

Elle était en train de monter les escaliers.

**Oo°oO**

**Alors, alors ... ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :) Vous avez aimé ? **

**Je vous fais de gros bisous !**

**Manelor **


	23. Colors

**Hey tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolée de l'attente encore une fois, mais je suis partie en vacances et je n'avais donc pas d'ordi ... ^^**

**J'espère quand même que vous ne m'en tenez pas trop rigueur. Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour les reviews toutes plus gentilles les unes que les autres. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu à le traduire.**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous.**

**Amicalement vôtre,**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"La couleur est par excellence la partie de l'art qui détient le don magique. Alors que le sujet, la forme, la ligne s'adressent d'abord à la pensée, la couleur n'a aucun sens pour l'intelligence, mais elle a tous les pouvoirs sur la sensibilité" ... Eugène Delacroix**

**"L'avenir de l'homme, c'est la femme. Elle est la couleur de son âme" ... Louis Aragon**

**"Pour réaliser le beau, le peintre emploie la gamme des couleurs, le musicien celle des sons, le cuisinier celle des saveurs et il est très remarquable qu'il existe sept couleurs, sept sons, sept saveurs" ... Lucien Tendret**

**Oo°oO**

_When your face _(Quand ton visage)

_appeared over my crumpled life _(Apparait dans ma pathétique vie)

_at first I understood _(Alors j'ai réalisé)

_only the poverty of what I have. _(La pauvreté des choses que j'avais.)

_Then its particular light _(Alors cette particulière lumière)

_on woods, on rivers, on the sea, _(Dans les bois, dans les rivières, sur les mers,)

_became my beginning in the coloured world _(Amorce le commencement de ma vie dans un monde coloré)

_in which I had not yet had my beginning. _(Dans lequel je n'avais encore jamais commencé à vivre.)

_I am so frightened, I am so frightened, _(J'ai tellement peur, j'ai tellement peur,)

_of the unexpected sunrise finishing, _(D'un inattendu coucher de soleil,)

_of revelations _(De révélations)

_and tears and the excitement finishing. _(Et de larmes et d'une fin libératrice.)

_I don't fight it, my love is this fear,_ (Je ne me bats pas contre ça, mon amours est ma seule crainte,)

_I nourish it who can nourish nothing, _(Je la nouris au-delà de toute autre chose,)

_love's slipshod watchman._ (Pour mon amour indifférent.)

- Yevgeny Yevtuschenko

« Oh Jésus, oh Jésus, oh Jésus ! » Marmonnais-je dans mon souffle, regardant fixement la porte fermée de ma chambre avec de larges yeux, aussi larges que des pièces de monnaies. Je devais me reprendre. J'hyper ventilais et le lit entier bougeait, à cause de mes tremblements. Ma mère était dans les escaliers et j'avais un garçon à moitié nu dans mon lit, avec moi. Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu penser au juste ? Pourquoi m'étais-je permis de m'endormir ? Étais-je devenue folle en seulement vingt quatre heures ? Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Un million d'idées gambergeaient dans ma tête, me donnant le tournis et me faisant me sentir mal. J'avais envie de me cacher sous les couvertures comme une enfant effrayée, ou passer par la fenêtre et m'y jeter. Je priais pour que le sol m'engloutisse.

_Reprends-toi, Isabella. Tu penses comme une idiote et ce n'est pas le moment, dépêche toi ! _

La voix dans ma tête retentit comme un réveil sur mon cerveau endormi et je m'assis immédiatement et commençais à secouer Edward. Si nous étions sur le point de faire face à la folie destructrice de ma mère, cette nuit, je voulais qu'il soit au moins réveillé pour se défendre correctement. Elle pourrait lui jeter une lampe à la figure pendant qu'il dort, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle abîme son joli visage.

« Edward, » Sifflais-je, enfonçant mes doigts dans ses côtes et continuant à le secouer plus fort. Sa réponse fut un simple grognement avant de s'enfouir encore plus dans les couvertures. Quand je le secouais de nouveau, il prononça un juron peu courtois et tira les couvertures sur sa tête. Essayer de le réveiller ressemblait à essayer de réveiller un enfant somnolent qui ne voulait pas aller à l'école. Je me penchais vers lui et parlais directement dans son oreille, espérant que mes mots auraient plus d'impact. « Ma mère est dans les escaliers et nous sommes sur le point de nous faire massacrer. »

A la mention du mot « mère, Edward s'assit immédiatement et rejeta les couvertures. Il bondit sur ses pieds et étudia la pièce avec considération, avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur le dessous du lit. Il me l'indiqua du doigt, s'agenouillant déjà sur le tapis, et de lever mon couvre-lit. « Je me cacherai là. » Exposa-t-il, sa voix encore rauque par le sommeil. La seconde d'après, il rampa dessous le lit. C'était fou. Il dormait comme une souche et l'instant d'après, il se cachait sous mon lit comme un lapin traqué. Ses habilités au niveau de la réactivité concurrençaient celles d'un militaire. Je n'avais jamais vu ça.

J'étais assise, choquée, me demandant combien de fois il avait fait ce coup pour échapper à d'éventuels parents furieux. Il avait réagit si vite et avait évalué la situation si rapidement que cela ne faisait aucun doute que ce n'était pas un truc nouveau pour lui. Mon cerveau pu à peine se connecter avec ma bouche qu'il avait déjà trouvé une cachette. S'était-il caché dans des placards avant, est-ce qu'il avait sauté par des fenêtres ou s'était accroupi derrière un meuble, pour échapper à des pères furieux, fusils au poing ? Combien avait-il eu de filles dans sa si jeune vie ? Alors que j'y réfléchissais, il tendit son bras entre mes jambes, pendants au dessus du sol et prit la boite que je lui avais montrée plus tôt ainsi que ses chaussures. Je soulevais mes pieds et il attira les choses avec lui sous le lit.

« Bella, » L'entendit-elle chuchoter d'en-dessous du matelas où j'étais toujours assise, complètement immobile. « Mets des vêtements, dépêche ! »

Je baissais les yeux et haletais quand je remarquais que j'étais presque nue. Dans tout ce tumulte, j'avais oublié que j'étais dénudée. Je me couvris rapidement de mes bras et secouais la tête devant ma propre stupidité. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait rentrer dans ma chambre pour découvrir que j'étais à moitié déshabillée.

_Il n'y a personne dans ta chambre, pour l'instant, Isabella. C'est le mot clé que tu dois retenir dans cette phrase. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher et de t'habiller en cinq secondes chrono, où sinon tu vas finir en toast grillé. _

Je bondis du lit comme si les draps étaient en feu et ont haletais de douleur quand ma cheville se rappela à mon bon souvenir. Je sautillais rapidement jusqu'à ma panière à linge et enfilais ma chemise de nuit sale. Je ramassais la chemise d'Edward et je la mis dans la panière, avant de passer négligemment ma chemise de nuit. Je baissais les yeux et vis que ma jupe était cachée par les plis blancs de mon pyjama. Un repérage rapide de la pièce m'assura que rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire et je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

Je me raidis en prévision de la bataille à venir alors que ma mère poussait la porte et entrait dans ma chambre.

« Isabella, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ? » Me demanda-t-elle, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle semblait étonnée de me voir réveillée. Je savais qu'elle passait toujours dans ma chambre avant de se coucher pour vérifier que je dormais. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et ils tombaient en de jolies cascades blondes, alors que de folles mèches retombaient devant ses yeux. Sa robe était noire, courte et indécemment collée au corps. Elle portait des talons dans une main et elle avait laissé, par bonheur, claquer sur le bois de l'entrée. Je reculais quand elle remit ses cheveux en arrière et ouvris la bouche quand je vis qu'elle s'était maquillée. Sa peau semblait blanche et son nez rouge. Elle ressemblait à une personne ayant fait la bringue toute la nuit.

« Je ne pouvais pas dormir, » Murmurais-je. Je gardais mes yeux fixés au sol et essayer de ne pas regarder dans la direction du lit. La faute la plus infime pouvait lui donner la puce à l'oreille. Je devais m'en tenir à cette parade, même si cela me tuait. Je le devais à Edward. « J'étais inquiète pour toi. Je ne savais pas où tu étais. ». Le mensonge passa mes lèvres facilement, comme si c'était la vérité. En toute honnêteté, je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ma mère cette nuit, et je ne m'étais encore moins inquiétée quant à son retour dans la nuit. J'avais été bien trop occupée.

_Ouais, tu étais trop occupée à participer à une activité digne d'une fille de bordel. A quoi d'autre aurais-tu pu penser à part ce corps d'Apollon sous ton lit, Isabella, hein ? _

Je m'efforçais d'occulter cette voix railleuse dans ma tête. Je devais me concentrer pour que ma mère s'en aille de ma chambre et qu'Edward puisse rentrer chez lui sans risque. Je savais que ce que nous avions fais était mal. Cependant, nous nous aimions, et c'était donc tout à fait naturel.

_C'est ça. Continue de te dire que c'est bien de mentir, va-y._

Je ne faisais que ça ces derniers temps et ma mère me semblait encore plus inaccessible ce soir, que d'habitude. Avec son collant déchiré et son mascara qui avait coulé, elle ressemblait à une étudiante universitaire en pleine bourre après une soirée arrosée. Elle avait apparemment besoin d'un câlin et d'une épaule pour pleurer – sans mentionner une bonne douche et une bonne nuit de sommeil – et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'était que mon petit-ami était caché sous mon lit.

« Tout part de travers. » Marmonna-t-elle. Elle prit un mouchoir en papier sur ma table de nuit et essaye de se nettoyer le visage, avant de souffler fortement dedans. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol après ça, ne se souciant pas du désordre de la pièce. C'était l'exact opposé de la mère autoritaire et droite que je connaissais et avec qui j'avais l'habitude de me comporter. C'était vraiment bizarre. Je commençais à me demander si ma mère n'avait pas une jumelle cachée.

Je secouais la tête et essayais de prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait. Elle était extrêmement énigmatique et je commençais à ventiler en penser qu'elle était assise juste au-dessus d'Edward. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment expliquer sa présence ici et j'étais inquiète du fait qu'elle découvre qu'il était là. je pris donc une expression triste encore une fois, avisant d'un œil critique la marque pourpre sur son cou. Ça ressemblait à un bleu et je me demandais d'où cela pouvait-il provenir.

_Peut-être qu'elle a eut un accident et qu'elle s'est fait mal ? Ça pourrait expliquer le pourquoi elle pleurait. _

Mon regard dériva sur le sol près du lit et j'eus un halètement d'horreur. Quelque chose de blanc et chiffonné était posé au-dessus de l'édredon. C'était quelque chose qui avait été porté par un beau corps musclé et taillé en V.

_Oh Jésus, Mary et Joseph, c'est le t-shirt d'Edward. Comment je vais pouvoir expliquer ça, moi ! « Et bah …Maman, je suis sortie et j'ai acheté un t-shirt d'homme pour pouvoir être à l'aise dedans. J'avais envie d'en avoir un aujourd'hui. » Cela semblait parfaitement normal. Rien d'étrange à ça, aucun problème, vraiment …_

Le semblant de sourire sur mon visage se voulait rassurant, mais je jetais un coup d'œil furtif au lit et m'assit à côté d'elle. Mon corps bloqua le champ de vision de ma mère sur la chemise, et je la pris calmement des mains avant de la mettre sous le matelas rapidement.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée avec tes amies ? » Ma voix grinça sur le dernier mot alors que je déposais la chemise sur le sol pour qu'Edward l'attrape. Je regardais, complètement horrifiée, la main d'Edward s'étendre et prendre la chemise avant de la faire glisser sous le lit. Ça me rappelait ce temps où, enfant, je croyais qu'il y avait un monstre sous mon lit, prêt à m'avaler toute crue si je descendais du lit. Décrire Edward comme étant le démon ayant hanté mes cauchemars petites, me fit sourire intérieurement, si fort que je faillis laisser ce sourire transparaitre sur mon visage. Je dû me retenir de ne pas rire de manière totalement nerveuse. Les crises de fous rires semblaient toujours se manifester dans les pires moments. Heureusement, ma mère semblait totalement à dix milles lieux de ma lutte intérieure.

Elle rit sous cape et le ton avec lequel elle me dit fut à la fois tremblant et triste. « Oh oui … » Dit-elle, serrant et desserrant ses poings sur le tissu de sa robe, près de ses genoux. « C'était génial. Nous avons parlé de nos points communs – de nos carrières passionnantes, de nos étonnants maris et de nos enfants si reconnaissants et obéissants. » Elle tendit une main et la posa sur mon genou, en le serrant fermement. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau et je me raidis subitement, gelée de terreur.

_Elle sait. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle sait._

J'avalais un morceau de salive dans ma gorge, refusant de la regarder dans les yeux. Je pouvais sentir mon sang affluer sur mes joues alors que la tension s'accumulait dans la chambre, devenant quasi électrique. Mon cœur battait à vitesse grand V et battait fortement dans mes tempes. Je ne pouvais rien entendre, je pouvais à peine la voir. Je savais que ce qui allait se passer ensuite pourrait être très mauvais pour moi si je ne jouais pas mon rôle à la perfection.

« J'ai une question, » Murmura ma mère, se penchant si près de moi que je pouvais sentir sa transpiration, son parfum et une odeur que j'identifiais comme étant du gin, le tout mélangé. Le mélange frôlait mon corps en des vagues dégoûtantes, me faisant me sentir malade. Un miasme intense d'effroi rempli la pièce. Je savais déjà ce qu'elle allait me demander. « À qui appartient la voiture dans notre allée ? »

Pour la première fois en dix-sept ans, je faillis prononcer un juron. Le juron préféré d'Edward menaçait de franchir mes lèvres affolées, avant que mes dents ne fassent un cliquetis distinct. Je faisais de mon mieux pour me contenir. Sa voiture, bien sûr. Une chose dont je ne m'étais pas inquiétée, vu que je pensais trop à Edward pour ça. J'avais complètement oublié. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Il avait garé sa Volvo au milieu de notre allée, là où on ne pouvait pas la manquer. Elle était visible directement quand on venait chez nous. C'était presque comme si j'affichais ma mauvaise conduite à tous.

_Comment avais-je pu être si stupide ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fais se garer en bas de l'allée ? C'est ma faute. J'aurai dû être plus prudente. Maintenant tout était gâché._

Je pouvais sentir le poids sur mes épaules s'alourdit et mes doigts trituraient ma chemise de nuit. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Mon corps tremblait et j'avais froid, si froid que la pièce commença à tourner. J'avais besoin de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais j'étais tellement pétrifiée que je ne pouvais même pas ouvrir la bouche pour inventer un mensonge convainquant.

Elle lâcha mon genou et saisit mon menton, me forçant à rencontrer ses yeux. « Tu ferais mieux de me répondre tout de suite, Isabella, ou tu vas vraiment être désolée. ..Voiture ? » Elle ponctua chaque mot d'une pression à mes joues et je pus sentir ma mâchoire craquer sous la pression de ses doigts. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi brute avec moi. La personne devant moi était le vrai monstre de mes cauchemars d'enfance. Elle voyait tellement sa vie partir dans tous les sens en ce moment qu'elle déchargeait toute sa colère et sa frustration sur moi. Bon d'accord, elle n'avait jamais été une mère exceptionnellement affectueuse - elle était toujours très distante - mais elle n'avait jamais été si vindicative et si violente auparavant. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et j'avais envie de lui dire de me lâcher et de me laisser tranquille.

Enfin, c'était juste avant que je sente les doigts d'Edward s'étendre vers moi et encercler ma cheville dénudée. La chaleur de sa main remonta le long de ma jambe et s'infiltra dans tout mon corps, me rappelant que je n'étais pas seule. J'étais une personne adulte moi aussi. Je n'avais pas à rester assise là et à la laisser régenter ma vie ainsi. Je tendis ma propre main et saisis son poignet, le repoussant loin de mon visage. Mes joues se colorèrent immédiatement et je me massais la mâchoire de ma main libre, essayant de faire disparaitre la douleur qu'elle m'avait procurée. Elle haleta devant mon air de défi et tenta de rétablir sa prétendue autorité mais je tins bon, comme le rock de Gibraltar. « Ne me touche plus jamais comme ça, Mère. » Ma voix sortie forte et puissante et je m'émerveillais de ma propre fermeté.

Elle bafouilla et remua, mal à l'aise, alors que je regardais au loin. Pas cette fois. Plus maintenant, plus jamais. « Je peux faire que je veux, » Pleurnicha-t-elle lamentablement, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant. Elle agissait comme une enfant en bas âge, récalcitrant. Le renversement de son rôle de mère à celui d'enfant persécuté était surréaliste. « Je suis l'unique responsable dans cette maison et tu fais ce que je dis. » Me commande-t-elle, sa tremblant sous sa tension apparente.

Je pris nos deux mains liées et les appuyais sur le matelas, la gardant toujours à côté de moi. Je savais qu'elle voulait fuir, mais je refusais de la laisser. Nous devions parler, que cela lui plaisait ou pas. « Tu es ma mère et je t'aime, mais tu ne peux pas me traiter de cette manière. » Dis-je, tendant une main pour mettre quelques cheveux rebelles derrière ses oreilles. Elle tressaillit comme si j'allais la frapper et je dû retenir un soupir d'exaspération.

Je me demandais comment les choses avaient pu dégrader si vite. Il n'y avait aucune confiance entre nous et pas le moindre petit élan affectif. Pour une maison qui était remplie de toutes sortes de souvenirs Chrétiens, il y avait un manque choquant de tendresse et d'affection. Je pouvais voir le mal et l'amertume qui composait le fil de tissu de la vie de ma mère. Elle était le produit de ses parents, qui avait été très durs et très distants durant toute son enfance. Elle avait épousé mon père presque pour échapper à la pression qu'ils mettaient sur elle. Je pouvais le voir maintenant. Elle avait aimé mon père, mais sa propre nature avait été si vite conditionné par sa propre famille qu'elle était presque impuissante devant ses actes. Elle devait se battre tous les jours contre sa nature. Son incapacité de changer l'avait empêché de se créer une nouvelle vie - où l'amour serait présent.

Je refusais de devenir comme elle, enfermée dans le cycle vicieux de l'intolérance et de la haine. Je savais, dans le plus profond de mon cœur, qu'il était possible d'être près de Dieu sans pour autant prier à longueur de journée, simplement en aimant nos proches. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'aller à l'église et d'emmener une Bible pour être un être humain convenable. Je pouvais regarder Edward jurer comme un marin et essayer simultanément de me protéger du mal sans pour autant que cela soit une parole d'évangile. Il n'y avait pas de place dans ma vie pour une mère aigrie par la vie. J'étais encline à lui donner une chance de changer, mais je n'allais plus rester comme ça, à la laisser régenter ma vie comme un mauvais dictateur. J'avais plus de respect pour moi que ça.

« Nous devons trouver une façon d'être heureuses ensemble, parce que ce que nous faisions jusqu'à maintenant ne marche pas. » Je frottais mon pouce le long de sa chaude paume et pris une profonde respiration, continuant. « Je vais bientôt avoir dix-huit ans, mère. Après, j'irais à l'université. Tu ne veux pas que nous puissions avoir une vraie relation mère-fille avant que je m'en aille ? Je veux pouvoir revenir chez moi, et avoir plaisir à te retrouver. Je ne veux pas que nous nous perdions de vue ou que nous soyons à tout jamais séparées. Cependant, si les choses continuent à aller de cette façon, je ne reviendrais jamais vers toi. Tu ne connaitras jamais tes futurs petits-enfants. Tu ne feras plus partie de ma vie - et cela me tue de l'intérieur, parce que je ne veux pas que cela arrive. »

Je la regardais d'un ton suppliant, souhaitant avec chaque fibre de mon être qu'elle écoutait ce que je disais et qu'elle prendrait la juste mesure de mes mots. Je venais de lui mettre mon cœur à nu et je me sentis de suite mieux. Toute la colère que j'avais envers elle disparaissait, comme si lui dire ce que je pensais me purifier de l'intérieur. Je ne détestais pas ma mère. Nous avions juste besoin d'apprendre à coexister. Je soupirais et continuais. « Je ne dis pas que tu dois être mon amie, ou que tu dois me dire tous tes secrets. Je sais que tu es sortie et que tu as bu, parce que je le sens dans ton souffle et aussi dans la façon dont tu marches dès que tu rentres. Je ne suis pas complètement naïve. »

Elle se raidit immédiatement à la référence de sa consommation d'alcool. Je serrais aussitôt sa main, refusant qu'elle s'en aille. Nous devions en parler pendant que je me sentais encore assez forte pour l'affronter. « Tu es une adulte et tes affaires t'appartiennent. », Explosais-je fermement. Je regardais progressivement son visage se teinter de rouge.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Marmonna-t-elle, tendant sa main libre pour essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Elle était dans le déni complet mais j'avais prévu cette réaction. Je n'étais pas assez stupide pour penser que la contrainte soit une bonne façon de faire avouer quoi que ce soit à ma mère. J'avais aussi compris que tous les problèmes ne seraient pas réglés en une seule nuit. Nous avions des années de questions à mettre à plat. Alors que ma cheville était doucement caressée par des doigts chauds, je repris conscience du fait qu'Edward était toujours dessous mon lit, obligé d'écouter chaque mot que ma mère et moi disions.

Je me raclais la gorge et relâchais un peu sa main. Il était dur de se concentrer quand j'avais tant de pensées différentes se bousculant dans ma tête. Le fait qu'il soit quatre heures du matin n'aidait pas non plus. Je n'étais pas très certaine de pouvoir me lever tout à l'heure pour aller en cours. J'avais un contrôle en Biologie que je n'avais pas étudiée puisque j'avais une présentation de la Bible avec Ruth et Naomi et j'avais toujours besoin de créer un prospectus pour cela.

_Pour l'amour de la Sainte Mary, tu y penseras plus tard !_

Je serrais la main de ma mère et lui souris chaudement, mourant un peu de l'intérieur quand je vis ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'allais faire si elle se mettait à pleurer. Il me semblait pourtant qu'elle avait assez pleuré ce soir vu ses marques sous ses yeux laissés par le mascara. « Tu peux être honnête avec moi, c'est bon. » Dis-je de manière apaisante, alors qu'une larme solitaire coulait sur sa joue. Je tendis ma main et effaçais la trace de mascara à l'aide de mon pouce alors qu'elle penchait la tête, suivant mon geste. Je sentis son corps se mettre à trembler alors qu'elle pleurait maintenant clairement, se balançant d'avant en arrière, tout en étranglant quelques sanglots qui semblaient venir de la profondeur de son âme ravagée.

« Ce n'est pas bien, » Chuchota-t-elle dans le tissu trempé de ma chemise de nuit, sa voix assourdie et basse. « Ça n'ira plus jamais bien. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ces choses en ce moment. Je suis juste si seule, Isabella. Je suis juste fatiguée d'être seule. »

Elle regarda dans la pièce au hasard alors que je lissais ses cheveux et que j'essayais de la calmer. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider à arrêter de pleurer, vu que je pleurais moi aussi. Elle et moi étions si semblables, et pourtant si fondamentalement différentes. Elle se cramponnait à cette ligne de conduite qu'était la solitude comme si c'était sa ligne de sauvetage, se noyant dans sa propre tristesse. Elle projetait sa crainte et son désespoir sur la seule personne sur qui elle pouvait compter - sa propre fille. Je ne savais pas du tout où tout ça allait nous conduire. J'étais assez mal préparée à l'aider, mais je voulais l'aider.

Alors que ses sanglots se transformaient petit à petit en pleurnicheries, elle s'assit et essuya son visage. Elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et saisit un chouchou de ma table de nuit. Elle tira ses cheveux en arrière et fit une queue de cheval serrée, fermant ensuite les yeux, essayant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Je pouvais l'entendre marmonner dans son souffle. C'était comme si elle se disait un quelconque laïus d'encouragement, que je trouvais presque amusant d'une certaine façon. Ça faisait plaisir de me dire que je n'étais pas la seule personne à se parler à elle-même dans la famille. Quoique je doive l'admettre, l'idée que nous soyons pareilles avec ma mère me faisait me poser des questions sur ma propre santé mentale.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle me regarda. Je déglutis alors qu'une lueur semblait briller dans ses yeux. Je connaissais trop bien ce regard. C'était celui qui me poussait à entrer avec elle dans ses manies religieuses. Ça durait des jours durant parfois. Elle priait souvent très vite et dans plusieurs langues. Après que mon père l'ait quitté, elle avait jeûné pendant si longtemps qu'elle s'était morte de fatigue. Je l'avais trouvé sur le sol de la cuisine, le visage aussi blanc que mes draps. Elle ressemblait à un cadavre.

J'avais crié et crié, l'appelant par son prénom pour la réveiller. Je m'étais finalement calmée et j'avais appelée ambulance, car ma mère ne pouvait plus s'en sortir seule. Le fait qu'elle retourne dans ce genre de manie m'effrayait, parce que j'avais envie de progresser avec elle. Il était impossible de réussir à lui parler et à avancer quand elle était dans cet état d'esprit.

« Isabella, nous devons prier. » Dit-elle d'une voix calme, effrayante. Le sourire sur son visage m'effrayait. Elle semblait sauvage et complètement instable. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et me tendit la main, sa paume vers moi. « Viens. Agenouillons-nous à côté de ton lit et offrons à Dieu la multitude de nos péchés et de nos indiscrétions. Il est le seul qui peut purger cette saleté incrusté au plus profond de nous. »

Une partie de moi voulait vraiment détester ma mère à ce moment. Je voulais la gifler et cela me choquais. Nous avions réussis à être honnête l'une envers l'autre pendant un instant et maintenant, elle tentait de s'embrouiller l'esprit et d'occulter ce moment d'amour et de compréhension que nous avions passé. Je détestais aussi le fait qu'Edward doive continuer à se cacher dans la chambre, capable d'entendre ses paroles de démence. Je ne voulais pas être forcée de m'agenouiller pour prier devant lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache Ô combien ma mère était instable. Telle mère, telle fille. Elle était une partie de moi et j'étais une partie d'elle.

_Et s'il l'écoute et qu'il m'associe à cette folle ?_

Je me raidis en réponse et secouais la tête, voulant désespérément éviter de devenir comme elle, une personne étrange, absurde. « Non, je ne veux pas prier avec toi ce soir. Pourquoi tu ne t'assois pas sur le lit pour qu'on discute encore un peu. » Plaidais-je, tapotant de ma main l'espace chaud à côté de moi.

D'après ce que je vis, mes paroles importèrent peu, elle ne m'écoutait plus. Ses yeux avaient pris cette teinte avec laquelle j'étais familière. Je savais que si je voulais qu'Edward puisse quitter cette maison avant l'aube, je me trouvais devant le besoin de faire ce qu'elle voulait. J'espérais secrètement que tout ceci serait finit rapidement. J'avais peur que si je fermais les yeux plus d'une seconde, j'allais faire un coma. Ça avait été le jour le plus longue et le plus fatiguant de toute ma vie. J'avais l'impression que dormir une année entière ne serait même pas suffisant pour m'en remettre.

Ma mère me traîna de mon lit et me poussa à me mettre à genoux sur le sol à côté du lit. Elle se mit elle aussi à genoux et je retins mon souffle quand je compris qu'Edward menaçait à tout moment d'être découvert. S'il déplaçait le moindre petit membre et si - que Dieu nous en garde – Il éternuait, nous étions cuits. Elle joignit ses mains et posa ses coudes sur mon matelas, faisant grincer le lit sous le changement de poids. Je sentis la bile me monter à la gorge, alors que mon inquiétude augmentait.

« Seigneur Jésus tout puissant, » Murmura-t-elle, sa voix sortant comme un chuchotement de ses lèvres dans le silence de la chambre. « Aide les pauvres pécheresses que nous sommes à se repentir. Nous sommes perdues et avons désespérément besoin de vos conseils. Nous sommes les filles d'Eve, tentées par la pomme et par des pensées malhonnêtes et impures. Garde-nous loin de cette tentation et de ces pratiques. »

Elle s'arrêta et commença à marmonner dans son souffle, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Je pouvais à peine respirer tellement la tension était palpable dans la pièce.

« Nous avons tous pêchés et nous n'avons pas rendu gloire à votre bonté, mon Père. Je suis une femme misérable, indigne de votre amour. Aidez-moi à surmonter mes désirs coupables et gardez-moi pure dans votre lumière, pour que je reste sainte pour vous et sous votre bénédiction. » Elle saisit brusquement ma main et la serra, si fort que je sentis mes tendons enfler et mes os craquer. La sueur coulait le long de mon front. « Nous ne sommes rien sans votre présence magnifique. Emplissez-nous de l'amour de Jésus, votre fils. Nous avons besoin de vous maintenant plus que jamais auparavant. Repentez-vous, vous les pêcheurs, repentez-vous ! » Cria-t-elle presque alors que je sursautais. Je me demandais s'il était possible d'avoir une crise cardiaque à dix sept ans.

_Dieu, aidez-moi s'il vous plaît. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je vais pouvoir le supporter._

L'extrémisme religieux dont faisait preuve ma mère et dont j'étais témoin, me foutait la trouille, et ce depuis que je suis enfant. C'était une chose effrayante de voir votre mère totalement insensible. Les adultes étaient supposés être ceux qui protégeaient les enfants et qui les gardaient en sécurité. Maintenant que je savais qu'Edward entendait tous les mots incohérents sortir de la bouche de ma mère, je voyais une nouvelle part de la folie de ma mère. Ce qui se passait en ce moment était complètement malsain et certainement pas normal. Elle commençait à murmurer dans son souffle et je me rendis compte qu'elle recommençait à parler dans différentes langues. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. J'étais inquiète de voir ses voix prendre le contrôle. Ma vision commença à devenir floue alors que des larmes de frustration menaçaient de couler. Je me sentais totalement impuissante.

Je sentis la main d'Edward me serrer doucement la cheville avant de remonter jusqu'à mon genou en dessous de ma chemise de nuit. Je sentis mon courage remonter en flèche. C'était le rappel que j'avais besoin d'avoir pour surmonter cette épreuve. Je pouvais arriver à mettre un terme à tout cela, parce que j'étais forte et prêt à reprendre ma vie en main. Je me dégageais de la poigne de fer de ma mère et reposais une des miennes sur les siennes, caressant le dos calmement. Quand elle commença à se calmer un peu, je commençais à prier à haute voix.

« Cher Dieu, occupez-vous s'il vous plaît de notre famille, » Dis-je, serrant légèrement l'épaule de ma mère. J'essayais de parler aussi bas et aussi calmement que possible. J'étais tellement fatiguée que j'avais l'impression d'être en transe. Je pouvais seulement espérer que Dieu me donnerait la force de faire ce que j'avais à faire. « Rappelez-nous s'il vous plaît qu'il faut aimer nos proches et que nous sommes aimés en retour. Aidez-nous à être de bons voisins et de bons amis. Laissez votre lumière apaiser comme un baume nos âmes desséchées. Merci pour toute votre bonté, Seigneur Dieu pour qui nous prions ce soir, amen. »

Je jetais un coup d'œil au profil de ma mère pour voir qu'elle était visiblement calmée. Elle acquiesça à la fin de ma prière et souffla un « amen » dans son souffle. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder et je pouvais voir une lueur détermination dans son regard. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Elle se releva et se racla la gorge. « Tu dois aller au lit. » Dit-elle, prenant ses chaussures qui étaient toujours sur le sol. « Il est très tard. »

Je restais simplement assise, l'épuisement me gagnant. « Oui, Mère. »

Elle s'arrêta dans l'embrasure et me regarda fixement en retour, d'un regard plein d'interrogation. Nous restâmes comme ça pendant environ une minute – moi, accroupie sur le sol et elle, debout dans l'embrasure. C'était comme s'il y avait un abîme profond entre nous. N'importe quelle conversation que nous aurions pu avoir n'aurait rien changé. Tout cela avait été pulvérisé par son refus d'entendre raison. J'étais dévastée.

« Alors … » Commença-t-elle d'une voix calme, changeant ses chaussures de main. « … Tu as dis à Mme. McCarthy qu'ils pouvaient utiliser l'allée ? C'est le pourquoi leur voiture est garée devant chez nous ? »

Je savais que c'était un moment clé pour les deux d'entre nous. Je pouvais lui dire la vérité tout de suite et faire face aux conséquences de mes choix, ou je pouvais mentir et profiter de l'occasion qu'elle me donnait. Je ne savais pas trop ce que l'ancienne Bella aurait fait. Tout que je savais maintenant, c'était que ma vie ne concernait plus seulement moi. Edward m'avait déjà protégé et je comprenais maintenant que je devais, moi aussi, m'occuper de lui. Ce n'était pas une question de noir ou de blanc désormais, ou de mensonge et de vérité. Il y avait aussi du gris au milieu. Un amour mutuel. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que ma mère pouvait faire face à la vérité en ce moment. Ça pourrait la détruire. J'avais autre chose à penser que moi et ma conscience coupable.

« Oui, il a laissé son allé à un ami à lui arrivé en ville il y a peu. » Répondis-je calmement, ma voix ferme et forte. « Tu sais comment sont le voisinage quand il s'agit de voitures garées dans la rue, tout une histoire pour pas grand-chose. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il sera parti demain matin. »

Elle me jeta un regard soupçonneux et grimaça avant de tourner les talons. « Bien. Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu parles avec ces individus, Isabella. Il y a quelque chose d'anti-moral chez eux. Je ne veux pas que leur comportement déteigne sur toi. »

Elle tituba jusqu'à sa chambre et je m'effondrais carrément sur le sol. Je restais couchée sur le sol froid, essayant de rétablir ma vision devenue floue. Je n'arrivais même plus à bouger. Ça affectait ma santé physique aussi bien que ma santé mentale. Je me couvris le visage et retins mes sanglots de désespoir.

J'entendis un bruit bizarre provenant de sous le lit et je vis la main d'Edward. Il me tendait mon petit gâteau oublié comme une offre de paix. Je souris devant cette offre de paix totalement pas comestible, le prenant et le plaçant sur ma table de nuit. Je me levais difficilement et fermais la porte, tournant doucement la clé. Je ne voulais plus de mauvaises surprises ce soir. J'en avais eu assez pour le reste de ma vie.

Edward rampa de sous le lit et s'étira, les muscles de ses abdos travaillant de manière prodigieuse. Mon cerveau marchait comme au ralentit. Apparemment, je pouvais être excitée, même après le mini-sermon de ma mère.

_C'est parce que tu es une grande perverse – tu ferais mieux de suivre ton instinct et de vivre l'instant présent._

J'acquiesçais envers moi-même, parce que, pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec le sage conseil de mon esprit. Alors je m'avançais et vis qu'Edward me jetait un regard vraiment étrange. Je me rendis alors compte que mon monologue intérieur n'était pas si privé. Je ris sottement, trop fatiguée même pour être embarrassée.

Je marchais vers lui et posais une de mes mains dans ses cheveux. « Tu es tout plein de poussière. » Dis-je, sortant mes mains de sa tignasse pour mettre mes bras autour de son cou chaud. Il rit sous cape et m'attira contre lui, me serrant fortement. Je soupirais contre son torse. Il sentait tellement bon. Rien ne pouvait m'arriver quand il était près de moi. Tout irait bien maintenant. Nous irions bien.

« C'était dix fois plus effrayant que n'importe quel film d'horreur. » Me fit-il remarquer d'un ton dur et incrédule. J'acquiesçais doucement et embrassais sa clavicule, le faisant trembler et me serrer encore plus fort contre lui. « Ce n'est pas un endroit sain pour toi ici, Bella. »

Edward déposa des baisers dans mes cheveux et laissa sa tête au-dessus de la mienne, soupirant. Son souffle chaud sur mon cuir chevelu me fit frissonner. Nous restâmes debout, et je m'abandonnais au sentiment de sécurité qu'il m'insufflait. « Sérieusement ! Si … » Dit-il, sa voix assourdie par la masse de mes cheveux, « … C'est ton quotidien de tous les jours, ce n'est vraiment pas souhaitable pour toi. » Il fit une pause et posa ses mains sur mes omoplates, me faisant un mini massage. « Tu ne peux pas aller vivre avec ton père ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je n'ai pas de très bonnes relations avec lui, mais je suis sûr que ce serait un environnement cent fois mieux pour toi, qu'ici ! »

Je me raidis dans ses bras, déconcertée par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais jamais pensé à cette solution auparavant. Bien sûr que j'y avais pensé. Quand les choses avec ma mère allaient particulièrement mal, parfois j'y pensais vraiment très fort. Mais avec ce qui venait de se passer, c'était tout bonnement hors de question. Si je ne restais pas pour m'occuper d'elle, qu'est-ce qui arriverait ? Elle serait toute seule. Même si nous n'avions pas une relation mère-fille excellente et que nos rapports oscillaient de la haine aux reproches, c'était ma mère. Je ne voulais pas lui causer de douleur inutile.

_Arrête de lézarder, Isabella ! Tu ne penses pas que la situation toute entière est malsaine ?_

Un million de pensées parcouraient mon cerveau. Si je demandais de partir pour aller vivre avec mon père, comment ma vie en serait-elle affectée ? Je devrais apprendre de nouvelles règles, mais j'aurai peut-être la possibilité d'avoir plus de libertés et de me rapprocher de mon père. Il me restait une année de lycée et ensuite j'irai à l'université. J'avais maintenant si peu de temps pour connaître mon père. Cependant, je savais qu'il ne me laisserait jamais sortir avec Edward. C'était quelque chose que je refusais de voir arriver. En pensant cela, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner à la pensée de la prochaine confrontation que j'aurai avec ma mère. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'elle allait dire ou faire. Il était même effrayant de le penser. Je me détachais un peu et le regardais.

Je me reposais une nouvelle fois dans les bras d'Edward et je le regardais dans les yeux. Il semblait plus sérieux que jamais, inquiet et affectueux. Je pris soudain conscience du fait de partir chez mon père m'avantagerais moi, mais aussi Edward - il ne serait jamais entièrement satisfait et moi je ne serais jamais en sécurité dans cet asile d'aliénés et loin de ma mère. Je devais l'admettre, l'idée de quitter cet endroit m'emplissait de soulagement que je ne me sentais même pas capable de poser des mots sur mes pensées. Il avait évidemment raison.

Si je voulais continuer de grandir et de faire ma vie, j'avais besoin de parler avec ma mère de ce déménagement hypothétique. Edward et moi trouverons un moyen de se voir, même si cela signifiait faire avec mon père. Déménager était une bonne idée, même si cela m'effrayait à mort. C'était vraiment pour le mieux.

Je lui souris en réponse et acquiesçais. « D'accord. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, mais je le ferai. Je te le promets. » Il m'embrassa doucement et m'attira à lui encore une fois. Etre dans ses bras était la meilleure chose que je n'avais jamais éprouvée. Je voulais ressentir ça jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il et je lui répétais les mêmes mots en retour, tellement émue que je sentis ma gorge se nouer. Pour être honnête, tant que je savais qu'on se soutenait, je me fichais de l'endroit où nous allions. Nous pourrions être à des centaines de kilomètres que cela ne changerait rien. Notre maison, c'était nous deux et notre amour.

**Oo°oO**

**Bon ... Je ne sais pas comment vous avez ressenti ce chapitre, mais moi Renée me fait peur perso là ^^ ... Et ça ne s'arrange pas dans les chapitres qui suivent apparemment ...**

**Je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-mêmes, vous le saurez bientot ^_^ **

**Gros bisous, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça.**

**Manelor**


	24. Novel

**OH ... MY ... GOD ! ... Je suis désolée de mon si désatreux retard ! Je suis impardonnable et pourtant, entre mes cours, mes partiels et mes problèmes personnels, je n'ai pas trop le temps de me consacrer pleinement à l'écriture... En tout cas, pas autant que je ne le voudrais ! **

**Si vous rajoutez à ça, le fait que les profs ont eu la brillante idée de nous bombarder d'interros juste pour nous "entrainer" pour les partiels, et là vous avez des envies de meurtre aigues ! Surtout quand ils prennent tous un malin plaisir à nous faire du bourrage de crâne et qu'en prime, vous devez vous taire et ne rien dire de peur de voir votre troisième année, votre rêve, partir en fumée par le droit de vêto d'un prof qui vous aurait en travers de la gorge ! ... Monde injuste ... **

**C'est pour ça que j'adore écrire ou traduire, parce que c'est là que j'ai le contrôle, là que je peux enfin me dévoiler, dire ce que je pense, même avec les traductions, je vous assure, on peut le faire ! =)**

**Bon allez, j'arrête mon baratin. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! En tout cas, j'y ai mis tout mon coeur ... Je sais, ça fait beaucoup d'espoir, mais ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre ? lol ;)**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, toute votre gentillesse et surtout merci d'être encore là !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture,**

**Amicalement vôtre**

**Manelor **

**Oo°oO**

**"Le roman est l'histoire du présent, tandis que l'histoire est le roman du passé" ... George Duhamel**

**"Le roman est l'histoire éternelle du coeur humain. L'histoire vous parle des autres et le roman vous parle de vous" ... Alphonse Karr**

**"Ecrire un roman, c'est raconter une histoire. C'est les gens que vous faites vivre qui donne le ton du roman, la couleur des mots qui sortent de la plume" ... Paul Auster**

**Oo°oO**

_Over there, framed by a branch _(Voilà qu'on aperçoit un tout petit chiffon)

_You can see a little patch of dark blue _(D'azur sombre, encadré d'une petite branche)

_Stung by a sinister star that fades _(Piqué d'une mauvaise étoile, qui se fond)

_With faint quiverings, so small and white. _(Avec de doux frissons, petite et toute blanche.)

_June nights! Seventeen! -Drink it in. _(Nuit de juin ! Dix-sept ans ! - On se laisse griser)

_Sap is champagne, it goes to your head. _(La sèvre est du champagne, et vous monte à la tête.)

_The mind wanders, you feel a kiss _(On diavgue ; On se sent aux lèvres un baiser)

_On your lips, quivering like a living thing. _(Qui palpite là, comme un petite bête.)

- Arthur Rimbaud

Faire sortir Edward de la maison sans alerter ma mère de sa présence fut assez pour me faire hyper ventiler. Nous avons marché sur la pointe des pieds en descendant les escaliers, silencieux comme jamais, alors qu'il ressemblait à un ninja tout droit sorti d'un manga, protégeant la princesse d'un royaume perdu. J'étais stupéfiée par sa ruse. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans ma maison, et pourtant il semblait connaitre les moindres parties grinçantes de mon plancher, ou même comment sortir le plus efficacement possible, tout en prenant la bonne direction et en évitant les meubles. Je vivais dans cette maison depuis toujours et je n'arrivais toujours pas à ne pas me prendre les meubles dans le noir. Parfois les orteils y passaient, ou alors les coudes, ça dépendait des semaines. J'en viens même jusqu'à me demander s'il n'avait pas, comme les félins, une vision si aiguisée qu'il pouvait voir dans le noir. C'est sur que si vous le voyiez déambuler comme ça dans une maison inconnue, comme s'il était chez lui. Il me faisait pensait à un voleur, sauf qu'il ne venait pas voler de l'argent. Il s'enfuyait de chez moi pour ne pas être vue par une mère potentiellement hystérique. Maintenant j'étais incluse dans cette extrêmement longue liste de filles chez qui il avait passé la nuit.

_Arrête-toi tout de suite, Isabella. Tu t'engages dans des eaux dangereuses._

Je n'aimais pas avoir ce genre de pensées. Elles faisaient naitre en moi un énorme sentiment de jalousie. Jamais auparavant en dix sept ans de vie, je n'avais eu envie de faire disparaitre le passé d'une personne dont j'étais proche. Je savais que si c'était possible, je l'aurais fait pour qu'Edward soit aussi inexpérimenté sur le sexe que je l'étais moi-même. Je détestais le fait qu'il ait éprouvé ce que nous ressentions tous les deux, pour d'autres femmes. Je savais qu'il était au-delà même de penser encore à ces filles puisqu'elles faisaient partir de son passé justement, mais mon esprit tordu était rempli d'images plus ou moins imaginatives de ces relations qu'il avait eu avec elles. Ça m'avait prit toute ma volonté pour ne pas poser de questions sur elles. Elles faisaient parties du passé, et j'étais son avenir. Il ne m'avait pas donné une seule raison de douter de sa sincérité et de son affection envers moi.

Nous sommes passés sans risque devant la chambre de ma mère sans encombre, l'endroit aussi silencieux qu'une tombe elle-même et nous arrivions sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée sans incident. Ma mère avait, heureusement, garé sa voiture rouillée dans la rue, de telle sorte qu'Edward eu juste à mettre le point mort et de la poussa pour qu'elle sorte de l'allée. Il avait fait ça en un minimum d'effort d'ailleurs les muscles de ses bras jouaient sous son tee-shirt sous la blancheur de la lune. Tout en l'observant, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir bienheureux de mes lèvres. Il semblait si fort, si viril et si beau. Ça devrait être illégal d'être aussi beau.

Il se pencha, les coudes sur le capot de sa voiture, tout en me regardant avec son sourire en coin à tomber par terre. Ce sourire avait été conçu par Lucifer lui-même pour me rendre faible, j'en étais sûre. Je dû secouais la tête pour chasser ses pensées de ma tête, pensées qui me firent d'ailleurs bien rire. Edward savait très bien quel effet il avait sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas lui résister, même si je le voulais. Je marchais dans sa direction, les bras tendu et il me réceptionna tout en m'embrassant avec une telle passion que je me sentis toute épuisée. Comme toujours, je sentais poindre dans mon cœur ce sentiment de vide qui allait bientôt faire place en moi. Chaque fois que nous nous séparions, j'avais l'impression que c'était la dernière fois que nous nous voyions et que nous aurions jamais plus l'occasion de nous revoir. Je ne me sentais pas de faire le remake moderne de la version de Roméo et Juliette, alors j'essayais de dompter mes sentiments de malaise grandissant.

Oo°oO

Après avoir vu Edward tourner au bout de l'allée sans problème, je me précipitais jusqu'à ma chambre pour essayer de terminer la présentation que je devais faire sur le Bible. Ma camarade de projet était une fille studieuse, Maria, et elle parlait à peine l'anglais. J'étais bien consciente du fait qu'elle avait déjà fait sa moitié du travail. Ce que je voulais par-dessous tout faire, c'était me coucher dans mon lit et ne jamais me réveiller, mais je savais que ce n'était pas possible. La note de quelqu'un d'autre dépendait de cette moitié du travail que je devais rendre et ça serait vraiment très mal de ma part de laisser tomber Maria. L'Académie l'avait accepté car elle avait reçu une bourse pour étudiante étrangère, et elle voulait par-dessus tout la garder, c'est pour ça qu'elle se démenait d'arrache pied.

Je travaillais toute la nuit comme une femme possédé, me forçant à rester éveillée en engloutissant des barres entières de chocolat de mon endroit secret. La dose élevée de sucre me fit me sentir à la fois nauséeuse et nerveuse, ce qui était un mélange assez bizarre, mais la confiserie réussit à me maintenir réveillée. Mon cerveau était en bouillie au moment où je mis la main sur le travail de Naomi et le prospectus de Ruth. Etudier pour la Biologie était une cause perdue. Je priais juste pour me rappeler de tout ce qu'on avait pu dire en classe. Je savais que si je n'étais pas assez prudente et attentive, mes notes allaient en souffrir. C'était quelque chose que je refusais de laisser arriver. Si je réussissais à tout concilier et que je ne pouvais pas entrer dans l'université de mon choix, je n'aurais personne à blâmer à par moi-même.

Je me levée du lit alors que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez à l'horizon. J'avais peut-être dormi quarante minutes à tout cassé, avant que le bruit strident de mon réveil ne me sorte de mon coma grossièrement. Si j'avais eu le marteau sous la main, je l'aurai détruit avec un marteau de forgeron. Le manque de sommeil me faisait devenir violente, apparemment. Sortir du lit était la pire torture de toute ma vie ce matin. Je chancelais jusqu'à la douche, ma cheville me faisant souffrir et je résistais de toutes mes forces contre cette envie de reprendre du Vicodin. Je savais qu'il était préférable que je m'abstienne, surtout si je voulais aller à l'Académie ce matin, sans qu'on me prenne pour une folle. Avec mes pensées dévoilées à tous le monde, je pourrais dire des choses accidentellement à des personnes indésirables et après, je me retrouverais dans des situations impossibles.

Je repoussais donc de la main la boite de médicament que ce docteur Cullen très loin dans mon placard, près de la douche. Ce placard contenait pleins de médicaments ne me servant pas à grand-chose, mais ils étaient là. Ma mère était une grande partisane du « sourire et demander grâce à Dieu » ou ce que moi j'appelais « Prie et ton mal disparaitra ». Parfois elle prenait des herbes médicinales, mais c'était vraiment très rare. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle ait un jour prit volontairement un médicament acheté en magasin. Je savais qu'elle ne trouverait jamais le Vicodin, parce que j'étais certaine qu'elle n'ouvrait jamais ce placard dès que j'ai commencé à prendre des sirops pour la toux. Je n'étais donc pas inquiète outre mesure.

Quand je partais de chez moi, le soleil m'aveugla presque de part son intensité. C'était comme s'il coulait sur moi, telle une ombre sournoise voulant m'enlever tout droit de voir. Je ressemblais à un zombi. J'étais Lazarus, tout droit sorti de la tombe. Mes cheveux étaient emmêlés au possible et mes lèvres étaient pâles et sèches. Les valises sous mes yeux avaient leurs propres valises et mes lèvres étaient pâles et exsangues. C'était la première fois que j'étais autant fatiguée. Mes pieds traînaient littéralement sur le sol et mon sac à dos semblait peser une tonne. Je n'avais jamais autant souhaité avoir une voiture alors que je marchais comme je le pouvais jusqu'à l'école.

Je réussis, d'une manière qui m'échappe, à faire mon contrôle de Biologie et de présenter la Bible sans m'endormir sur mes pieds. Laureen n'était pas en cours ce matin, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas du tout. Eric semblait ne pas être là lui non plus, bien que si je devais être honnête, je ne le voyais jamais. A l'heure du déjeuner, je me prévoyais une petite sieste près de la forêt, contre un arbre – Il fallait d'ailleurs que je sois vraiment fatiguée pour envisager cette possibilité – quand je vis le dos de Laureen alors qu'elle se précipitait dans une salle de classe vide. Apparemment elle avait décidé de montrer le bout de son nez. La classe dans laquelle elle était allée était une salle qui avait été réquisitionnée pour « Réfléchir silencieusement sur Dieu » mais la plupart des profs n'y allaient jamais et la laissaient fermée, empêchant les élèves d'entrer et d'essayer de saboter quoi que ce soit.

_Si l'Académie connaissait toutes les manigances qui se trament après la messe derrière le chœur de la chorale, ces salles de classes seraient ouvertes de manière continue._

Je me levais du banc en bois sur lequel je somnolais. Nous devions encore discuter de ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Je voulais sortir de toute cette histoire, pour pouvoir effacer ça de ma mémoire. La caméra contenant les photos compromettantes était en sécurité, sous mon lit. Les seules personnes qui savaient où elle était, c'était moi, Edward et Dieu. Et je voulais que cela continue.

J'ouvris lentement la porte de la salle de classe et je lançais un regard en périphérie pour scanner l'intérieur. C'était sombre et je dû allumer la lumière. Les lampes fluorescentes s'allumèrent vivement, m'aveuglant quelques secondes. Laureen se releva, complètement désorientée et s'assit immédiatement, sortant de dessous l'une des tables.

« Oh, c'est juste toi. » Dit-elle d'une voix dure. Elle se coucha de nouveau, comme si je n'étais pas là. Elle avait une façon de rendre les personnes qui l'entourait aussi misérable qu'une vieille chaussette. S'ils distribuaient des médailles pour ça, elle aurait la médaille d'or à chaque fois.

Elle avait réussi à trouver plusieurs oreillers assez confortables. Je pense qu'elle avait dû les prendre dans la cafétéria pendant la pause. Elle semblait prête à dégainer son fusil et de me tuer comme un petit oiseau de passage, alors qu'elle reprenait sa place décontractée. Je mentirai si je disais que je n'étais pas jalouse. Mes yeux errèrent sur le petit nid que Laureen s'était fait sous un bureau. J'en venais à me demander si elle ne venait pas de temps en temps dans cette salle pour somnoler.

_Peut-être que je pourrais aller me coucher quelques instants dessus, juste quelques minutes. Je suis si fatiguée, mes paupières avaient envie de se fermer toutes seules, comme si elles étaient cousues._

« Tu veux quelque chose, ou tu vas juste rester là, bouche ouverte, à me regarder comme une toxicomane en manque pendant toute la journée ? » Sa voix râpeuse me sortir de mes songes, me forçant à revenir difficilement à la réalité. J'étais venu ici pour remplir une mission, serrer contre moi un délicieux oreiller moelleux avant de me reposer un peu.

Je me raclais la gorge et mon air redevint sérieux. « J'ai quelque chose à te demander. » Commençais-je avant de m'arrêter subitement, secouant la tête. « Non, attend. J'ai quelque chose à te dire plutôt. Bon, peut-être pas te dire quelque chose mais plutôt t'informer d'une décision que j'ai prise. » Elle me regarda comme si j'étais devenue dingue alors que je continuais. « Peut-être que tu vas prendre ça pour un ordre aussi mais tant pis. Ça ne sera que justice après tout ce que tu m'as fais. » Je fis une pause, pensive. « Attends, de quoi je te parlais là ? »

Laureen roula des yeux et me fit un signe de la main, pour que je vienne plus près d'elle. « Crache le morceau, Bella la folledingue. Je n'ai pas toute la journée. »

_Bénissez son petit cœur plein de noirceur. Quelle jeune femme rancunière._

Je lui jetais un regard à glacer le sang et j'eue la satisfaction de la voir déglutir. « Tu vas dire à tes parents que je viendrais avec toi dans ton fichu groupe de danse samedi. » Exposais-je, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. « Ne parlemente pas avec moi ou n'essaye pas de m'arrêter. Nous savons toutes les deux que c'est moi qui détiens cette fois les cartes du jeu. »

Elle acquiesça, résignée face à cette affirmation. Cette fois, dans toute notre relation tordue et turbulente, j'étais celle qui tirais les ficelles. Je savais que je ne montrerais jamais à personne ces images épouvantables – je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans une glace si je le faisais – mais elle ne le savait pas. Je savais que si elle avait été à ma place, elle aurait déjà posté ces photos sur son blog et qu'elle les aurait affichées dans toute l'école. Ce n'était pas ma faute si elle pensait que j'étais ce genre de personne.

« Tu vas leur dire que je vais à la danse avec toi. » Dis-je doucement, alors que je marchais vers la porte. Je voulais sortir aussi rapidement que possible avant de craquer sous la pression et de tout lui avouer. « Quand ma mère t'appellera pour confirmer notre sortie, ce qu'elle fera sans aucun doute possible, tu vas lui dire que nous passerons nous changer chez toi et que je dormirais avec toi. » Je fis une pause en posant ma main sur la poignée, mes yeux rencontrant les siens, déterminée. « Tu me comprends ? Suis-je claire ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, déconcertée par mes demandes. Je savais que c'était dur pour elle de rester là, assise et passive, sans faire de commentaires. Elle n'avait aucune défense pour parer mes tirs. Sa curiosité l'a rattrapa et elle commença à lever les yeux, réfléchissant sans doute intensément, enfin pour elle. « Pourquoi, par tous les saints, tu voudrais venir à la danse avec moi ? Tu sais que je te méprises totalement. Tu ne sais pas que tout le monde dans cette école pense que tu es une perdante née ? Je veux dire, venir avec nous à la danse n'aiderait pas du tout ta côte de popularité. Elle est déjà assez basse, je ne vois pas ce que cela t'apporterait, franchement. Ton stupide plan est complètement injustifié, Bella. »

Son sourire reflétait de la satisfaction. Le fait qu'elle pense sérieusement que je voulais passer du temps avec elle, était époustouflant. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas très douée, mais j'avais bon espoir qu'il lui restait des neurones, malheureusement pour elle, apparemment non. Elle reposa sa tête contre les oreillers derrière elle comme une Cléopâtre moderne. Je priais pour qu'elle se fasse mordre par un serpent dans un avenir proche.

_Je suis désolée, Dieu. Enfin, pas vraiment …_

« Je n'irais nulle part avec toi. » Répondis-je, secouant la tête, affligée. « J'ai juste besoin de toi pour me fournir un alibi qui me permettra de sortir de chez moi. » Ses traits tiquèrent et une lueur malveillante apparue dans ses yeux. Je repoussais très loin la pensée de la voir, avec ma mère, faire une chasse à Bella. « Tu vas le faire, et tu vas le faire dans les règles de l'art. Tu sais ce qui se passera si tu ne te la fermes pas, Laureen. » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à mon chantage. Je croisais les doigts derrière mon dos, priant pour que Dieu me pardonne.

Edward voulait m'inviter et c'était la seule façon que j'avais pu trouvé de partir de chez moi. C'était honnêtement la seule fois que j'utiliserais le chantage contre Laureen. Je me sentais patraque, mais je ne pouvais pas faire machine arrière. Je voulais rendre Edward heureux – et si je me disais la vérité, je devais admettre que passer une nuit en ville avec mon petit-ami me semblait céleste comme programme. Il m'importait vraiment peu de savoir quelles conséquences négatives les photos auraient sur Laureen.

Laureen me regarda fixement pendant un long moment avant d'acquiescer. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et me retournais pour quitter cette pièce au plus vite. Je ne voulais pas rester trop longtemps et lui faire comprendre que je planifiais plutôt de supprimer ces photos dégoutantes.

J'ouvris la porte de la classe et je la refermais soigneusement derrière moi. Je tournais sur la droite pour aller finir ma pause déjeuné tranquillement au centre documentation. Mon cœur remonta presque dans ma gorge quand je vis Victoria apparaitre subitement devant moi, s'imposant à moi comme la vision féminine de Goliath en colère. Si j'étais David dans ce scénario, je manquais cruellement d'artilleries.

_Pourquoi tu n'as pas de lance-pierre ou de pierres autour de toi quand tu as vraiment besoin d'eux ? _

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-elle en me regardant de manière détestable. Elle semblait assez en colère contre moi pour entamer une dispute, mais je ne m'en sentais pas d'humeur. J'avais eu assez d'aventures la semaine dernière pour toute une vie. Je ne voulais pas ajouter « bataille entre filles » à ma liste de choses préjudiciables.

« Je parlais avec Laureen et maintenant, je retourne déjeuner. » Répondis-je rapidement. Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir pourquoi Victoria me détestait autant et déployait une telle énergie pour me haïr. Tout cela était totalement illogique. Il y avait des jours où j'étais certaine que l'Académie doit avoir été construite sur un cimetière indien antique. Il n'y avait aucune autre raison possible quant au fait que les élèves de cette école aimaient voir souffrir leurs semblables. Particulièrement Victoria. Elle était toujours très gentille avec les autres. Alors pourquoi pas avec moi ? Sa haine totalement irrationnelle envers moi fut la cerise sur le gâteau près à exploser face à la semaine atroce que j'avais eue. Plus je restais là à y penser, et plus cela me mettait en colère. Elle n'avait absolument aucune raison de me pourrir la vie. Je ne lui avais rien fais, jamais, à part avoir voulue un jour devenir son amie. Est-ce que cela en faisait un crime ?

Elle dû se fatiguer de notre combat silencieux et roula des yeux, avant de me pousser brusquement et de rentrer dans la salle de classe que je venais de quitter. Je ressentais un profond sentiment d'injustice dans tout ceci, et cela prenait des proportions ahurissantes. J'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter sa mauvaise foi et surtout son mauvais caractère aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas dormie, ma cheville me faisait toujours mal et j'avais dû calmer ma mère dans ses lubies étranges et schizophrènes. Victoria n'avait pas le droit de me traiter comme ça et encore moins de me prendre pour son putching ball. C'était terminé maintenant.

« Attends ! » Criais-je. Le ton de ma voix la fit arrêter son mouvement et sa main reposa sur la poignée de la porte. Elle se retourna pour me faire face et fronça les sourcils, ses traits tordus par la haine qu'elle ressentait envers moi. Je fis un pas en arrière face à son expression et me raidis soudain. Si je pouvais faire avec la folie de ma mère, je pouvais certainement venir à bout de cette fichue adolescente.

Nous continuâmes à nous regarder fixement et la tension dans l'air du couloir devenait palpable. Je parlais tout le temps tout bas pour ne jamais faire de scènes. Mais je pouvais être celle qui posait ses règles maintenant. J'en avais assez de ces insultes et de ses messes basses quand elle passait à côté de moi. J'en avais marre d'être le bouc émissaire de quelque chose que je n'avais pas fais.

« Quel est exactement ton problème, espèce d'harpie ! » Sifflais-je, les mots sortant de mes lèvres avant que je puisse les analyser dans ma tête. J'étais tellement hors de moi face à toute cette injustice et ces injures …

Victoria s'avança vers moi, totalement outragée. « Comment tu viens de m'appeler au juste là? » Me demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Je restais debout, me refusant d'avoir peur. Je n'étais le bouc émissaire de personne, plus maintenant. Et j'avais connu le pire. Je n'en avais donc plus aucune raison d'avoir peur d'une rousse en manque de limites.

« Je vais te tuer, espèce de sale petite vermine des bac à sables. » Son expression était livide et je déglutis, reculant d'un petit pas en arrière. Elle semblait prête à me frapper et je ne savais pas si j'étais capable de parer ses coups. C'était une chose d'agir sans réfléchir- c'était tout autre chose de soutenir mes paroles par des actions. Mes muscles ressemblaient à un tas de fromage fondu. Cette Amazone pouvait probablement me démonter en moins d'une seconde.

_Bon d'accord, peut-être que j'ai un peu peur …_

Je reculais jusqu'à toucher le mur derrière moi et je la regardais prudemment alors qu'elle avançait lentement vers moi. Elle s'arrête à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Sa lèvre supérieure se releva et je commençais vraiment à avoir peur. Elle semblait prête à me déchiqueter avec ses dents.

« Attends une seconde, » Bafouillais-je, relevant une main pour parer un hypothétique prochain coup. « Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu sembles me détester autant. Je ne t'ai jamais rien fais et j'ai toujours essayé d'être gentille avec toi, pourtant tu persistes à être mauvaise et horrible avec moi. » Je pouvais sentir ma colère suinter dans les pores de peau et ma vision devenait floue par la rage. Mes poings se serrèrent en deux boules d'énergie. « Pourquoi ? Tu es si malheureuse dans ta vie que tu dois être méchante avec toutes les personnes qui ne t'ont rien fais ? »

Mon doigt s'enfonça dans sa poitrine et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à mon audace. Maintenant elle était celle qui reculait et qui me regardait comme un animal en cage. C'était à son tour de se retrouver impuissante et effrayée. « Tu n'es rien qu'une délinquante et un être humain affreux. Tu as de ma vie un enfer sur Terre dans cette école, Victoria. Je pense que je mérite de savoir pourquoi. »

Elle se raidit comme une statue face à mes mots durs et j'eue honte de ressentir une certaine satisfaction face à sa réaction. C'était vraiment dur de garder un sourire sur mon visage. _N'est-ce pas agréable de se retrouver de l'autre côté de la barrière, alors que c'est toi dorénavant qui les rabaisse, hein ? Voyons comment tu aimes ça …_

Presque immédiatement, elle se prit le visage dans les mains. Ses épaules commencèrent à trembler et un son étrange sort. Ça m'horrifiait quand je me rendis compte que j'avais fais pleurer Victoria Thomas – La fille la plus forte de ma connaissance.

Je me sentais comme étant la plus mauvaise personne sur Terre. Je me sentais vraiment misérable. Quel était mon problème ? J'étais quelques minutes auparavant en train de me dire que je valais mieux que les filles comme Victoria, et ensuite je la traitais de tous les noms, au sein même de l'École chrétienne – bien que j'étais à l'extérieur de l'Eglise. Je sentis la honte monter en moi et m'accabler. Je pouvais à peine me supporter.

« Hé, » Murmurais-je, tapotant son bras. « C'est bon. Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait, Victoria. Je suis désolée de tout ce que je t'ai dis. Ce n'était pas une attitude très Chrétienne. Je te présente mes excuses. »

Elle releva les yeux vers moi – des yeux larmoyants – et je fus presque effrayée de voir qu'elle ne pleurait pas du tout – elle riait. Elle était sur le point de tomber par terre, tellement elle riait. Elle renifla face à mon expression de honte et balaya d'une main celle que j'avais posée sur son bras. Elle se redressa et me regarda, les yeux moqueurs. Avec ses cheveux autour de son visage, elle ressemblait à une sorcière. Elle était totalement dérangée.

_Mon bon Dieu, les gens sont-ils devenus tous fous ? Les attirais-je comme les mouches sont attirées par le miel ?_

« Es-tu en train de te foutre de moi ? » Haleta-t-elle, son visage devenant rouge à force de rire. « Laisse-moi te dire ce que tu mérites, Isabella Swan. Tu mérites chaque chose horrible que je t'ai faite et plus encore. Tu es un être dégoutant et je te déteste. J'espère que toute ta famille va crever dans un feu. » Face à mon expression choquée, elle sourit, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Oui, c'est vrai. Je te déteste. Je crois honnêtement que tu es l'être le plus vil et le plus cruel dans ce bas monde. »

Je ne pouvais même pas parler. Un flot de vitriol venait de se déverser dans sa bouche et j'étais abasourdie. J'avais tellement de mal à assimiler ses paroles que mes pensées en devenaient incohérentes. Personne ne m'avait jamais parlé comme ça. Les mots de haine qu'elle venait de vomir semblaient être destinés à de mauvais dictateurs comme Hitler, ou Staline, ou probablement même le diable lui-même. Pas pour moi. J'étais juste une fille. Ma bouche s'ouvrit et se referma comme un poisson hors de l'eau, me faisant ressembler à une idiote. Je me repris finalement et réussit à articuler « Pourquoi ? » Chuchotais-je. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour que tu me détestes autant ? »

Elle me regarda comme si j'avais perdu la raison. « Tu sais exactement pourquoi. » Siffla-t-elle. Elle ressemblait à un serpent venimeux, à deux doigts de me mordre – et malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire. Elle était là, en train de me regarder fixement dans le couloir, comme si d'une minute à l'autre, elle allait marcher sur mon cadavre.

Je secouais la tête, totalement abasourdie. « Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu me parles. » Répondis-je d'un ton embarrassé. Elle se moqua de moi et j'haussais les épaules, perplexe quant à cette fameuse raison.

Elle arqua les sourcils et ria fortement. « Est-ce que tu es vraiment aussi stupide que je le pense ? » Me demanda-t-elle avant d'acquiescer d'elle-même, comme si ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique « Ouais, je suppose que tu l'es. » Son sourire s'élargit alors que mon cœur commençait à saigner. « La raison pour laquelle je te déteste autant, c'est que tu es la fille de ta putain de mère, cette sale pute. »

J'haletais, indignée. Même si j'avais des problèmes avec ma mère, je ne la laisserais pas parler de ma mère de cette façon, surtout qu'elle n'était même pas là pour se défendre. « Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! » Exigeais-je méchamment, mon ton impérieux raisonnant dans le couloir. « Ma mère n'est pas une putain. »

Victoria rit sous cape et le son qui en sortit fut vraiment amer pour quelqu'un de si jeune. « Oh si, elle l'est. Tu es si naïve. Ta mère est une pute et par-dessus le marché, une briseuse de ménage. Le monde serait meilleur si elle n'était pas née. »

La colère s'infiltra dans mes veines. Ça m'importait peur qu'elle fasse une tête de plus que moi et qu'elle soit plus forte que moi. Maintenant je savais ce que devait ressentir Edward quand il rentrait après les bagarres. La colère pulsait à l'intérieur de moi, me rendant plus forte que tout. Je devenais sauvage, incontrôlable et je la repoussais contre le mur, de toutes mes forces. « Ferme là ! » Hurlais-je, la rouant de coups, bien qu'inefficaces. « Ne dit jamais ça à propos de ma mère, jamais plus ! »

Victoria se moqua de moi et me repoussa durement. Je tombais sur les fesses et poussais un cri de surprise. Je tressaillis quand je sentis une douleur s'éveiller dans mon corps. Elle se redressa de manière imposante au-dessus de moi, comme l'ange de vengeance, m'indiquant du doigt comme si je devais passer le jugement pour accéder à une quelconque étape supérieure. Son souffle était sifflant et son expression figée, dure.

« Tu sais que c'est vrai. » Chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux se refermant subitement alors que je pouvais voir qu'elle semblait souffrir. « Je te déteste parce que ta mère est la raison du départ de mon père. » Mon souffle se coupa alors que ses mots se répercutaient en moi. Quand ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les miens, ils étaient sans vie et brillant de haine. « Je m'en fous de savoir que ce n'est pas ta faute. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à chaque fois que je vois ton visage, tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est qu'_elle_ a fait de ma vie un désastre. » Elle se redressa complètement et respira à fond. « Je ne peux même plus te regarder maintenant. Tu me dégoutes. »

Je restais simplement assise là, mon cœur saignant sur le sol, alors que je la regardais partir.

**Oo°oO**

**Bon, bon ... Chapitre pleins de rebondissements, n'est-il pas ? xD ... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez surtout ! Vos avis sont mon plaisir :)**

**Bisous !**


	25. Out there

_And there is nothing I can do for you, _(Et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour toi,)

_I can't throw you a line; I can't get help. _(Je ne peux pas te tracer une ligne de démarquation ; Je ne peux pas demander d'aide.)

_I'm stuck here shivering on the shore watching _(Je suis figé sur place, tremblant en regardant sur le rivage)

_your dark boat – your bleak bow braving the loss. _(Ton sombre bâteau - Ton souhait étant de braver l'abysse.)

_You cling to the wheel, sway from side to side. _(Tu t'accroches à la roue, la prenant de tes deux mains.)

_Waves, the height of houses, smash and toss. _(Les vagues, de la hauteur des maisons, se brisent et repartent.)

- Jackie Kay

**Oo°oO**

**"L'éducation doit porter sur deux bases, la morale et la prudence ; La morale pour appuyer la vertu. La prudence pour vous défendre contre les vices d'autrui" ... Chamfort**

**"Avec un escalier prévu pour la montée on réussit souvent à monter plus bas qu'on ne serait descendu avec un escalier prévu pour la descente" ... Jacques Rouxel**

**"La vérité n'est pas dans la connaissance qu'on en prend mais dans la jouissance qu'elle nous donne" ... Christian Bodin**

**"La formule sacrée du positivisme : L'amour pour principe, l'ordre pour base et le progrès pour but" ... Auguste Comte**

**Oo°oO**

Jamais je n'avais séché l'école. J'étais passée par des fièvres de cheval, des accès de toux sèches, d'allergies diverses et des nuits blanches en série en perspective d'une journée encore persécutées par les dindons que sont Laureen et Victoria. Malgré tout, j'allais toujours en cours. J'essayais de faire ce qui était juste. La plupart du temps, mes profs peignaient de moi le portrait d'un ange irréprochable. J'étais celle envers qui ils avaient confiance pour regarder « surveiller la classé quand ils allaient faire des photocopies ou autre chose. J'étais cette fille gentille et serviable qui disait toujours merci et qui restait polie en toute circonstance. J'étais gentille, sans aucune fausse note. Je n'avais jamais cédé à la pression d'autres élèves qui me poussaient à faire des choses peu recommandables- il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes assez proches de moi pour me mettre la pression, de toute façon. J'étais une jeune fille aux manières polies, avec des résultats parfaits et une attitude parfaitement parfaite.

_Une petite vie parfaite … Ou une vis parfait._

J'étais à bout dans cette école et je courrais pour en sortir, comme si des chiens venant de l'enfer étaient sur mes talons. J'avais des devoirs et je savais que je devais m'y mettre, et je savais aussi qu'il y avait cours et que je n'avais pas le droit de partir, mais j'avais désespérément besoin de me changer les idées en travaillant mon contrôle de maths de cette fin de semaine, par exemple. Nous étions à la mi-journée mais je m'en fichais. Je devais sortir de cet endroit avant que je craque et que je devienne complètement folle.

_Ma mère … et le père de Victoria. Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire et je ne voulais pas y penser pour l'instant._

Si ce que Victoria m'avait dit était vrai, j'avais besoin de revoir chaque aspect de ma vie et vite- j'avais besoin de faire le point sur ce qu'elle m'avait dit de croire, sur ce en quoi j'avais confiance, et ce qui était supposé importer le plus. Si ma mère avait vraiment eu une relation avec son père, il était possible que tout ce que ma mère m'ait inculqué soit faux. Combien de fois m'avait-elle rabâché d'être saine de corps et d'esprit ? Trop de fois pour que je puisse les compter. Si elle couchait vraiment avec un homme marié, ma mère serait une foutue hypocrite. Que me fallait-il de plus pour ne plus croire en rien venant d'elle ?

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je connaissais les parents de Victoria et que je les aimais beaucoup. Sa mère était douce et gentille. Elle donnait souvent un coup de main à l'école et elle nous aidait pour le programme. Elle avait un de ces visages heureux qui allumait toute une pièce quand elle souriait. Plusieurs fois quand il pleuvait, elle m'avait raccompagné pour ne pas que je me mouille. Je ne voyais pas souvent le père de Victoria - il n'allait pas à l'église, enfin pour autant que je savais - mais quand je le rencontrais en ville, il était toujours très amical. Je savais qu'il jouait dans une équipe de sport et que cela lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Je me demandais s'ils allaient en dehors de la ville avec ma mère quand ils se voyaient. Cette pensée me rendit malade.

_Arrête d'y penser, arrête d'y penser, arrête d'y penser._

Je passais devant des profs effrayés m'appelant mais sans succès. Je les ignorais. Mon sac à dos battait fort dans mon dos. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter je ne m'arrêtais pas. Ma cheville palpitait, mais je continuais à marcher, boitillant devant des étudiants curieux comme si j'étais une sprinteuse Olympique. Jamais je n'avais été une personne agile, ce qui était une bonne chose car je ne pourrais même pas ralentir même si je le voulais.

Je faisais claquer les portes d'entrées de l'école, mon souffle s'échappant de mes poumons en de forts halètements. Je partis vers le parking, zigzaguant entre les voitures. Le ciel était sombre et sinistre, correspondant parfaitement à mon humeur. Il faisait froid et j'avais laissé mon pull-over dans mon casier. Mes cheveux volaient à cause du vent comme un rideau, virevoltant comme un cerf-volant dans le vent glacial. Mes pieds étaient paralysés sur le trottoir humide, la pluie ruisselant de manière dégoutante sur mon visage et dans mes yeux déjà flous à cause des larmes.

J'essayais de ne penser à rien alors que je courrais sous la pluie violente. Je voulais juste arrêtée de me sentir aussi mal et aussi bizarre. Mon estomac était tout brouillé et se tordait dans tous les sens, menaçant de régurgiter le déjeuner que j'avais réussi à manger. Je ne savais pas où j'allais. Je ne pouvais pas aller à la maison et faire face à ma mère. Que lui dirais-je ? L'affronterais-je ? Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que Victoria me venait de dire. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Si elle me détestait tellement, il était possible qu'elle vienne d'inventer toute cette histoire dans l'unique but de me blesser.

_Pourquoi tu te mens à toi-même ? Cela te permettra-t-il de mieux dormir ou de mieux passer la journée ?_

Mon esprit se projeta quelques heures en arrière, au moment où j'avais vu un bleu sur son cou. Maintenant je pouvais imaginer d'où il venait. Le mari de quelqu'un d'autre lui avait fait. Je secouais la tête pour ne plus penser à ces images dégoutantes et des reliures de cheveux tombèrent devant mes yeux. Je m'en fichais. Il n'y avait rien à y redire. Même si je réussissais à sortir les mots pour lui poser la question, ce serait toujours un point non discutable. Je ne voulais même pas savoir. Je ne voulais rien savoir.

Je continuais à courir. Je passais par le parc où j'avais l'habitude d'aller quand j'étais enfant. Il était désert. Le temps était trop sombre pour que les enfants viennent y jouer. Les jeux oscillaient doucement, au rythme du vent, ce qui remonter des réminiscences de ma vie d'avant. Je courrais et passais devant le toboggan maintenant rouillé sur lequel je m'amusais tellement quand j'étais petite, poussant des cris de plaisir, alors que mon père m'attendait en bas pour m'accueillir à bras ouvert. Quand je pensais à ce détail, je sentais mon cœur dans ma poitrine se serrer. Mon avancement devenait difficile, et mes chaussures glissaient sur le sol mouillé qui étaient sur le trottoir. J'arrêtais de penser à cette période, j'en devenais nostalgique et je me concentrais sur le trottoir devant moi.

_Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire._

La pluie s'abattait sur moi comme si je prenais une douche. On avait l'impression, de loin, que je faisais un jogging sur le trottoir, passant dans des flaques boueuses, passant à côté de mère promenant leurs enfants. Il y avait aussi des couples âgés. Je ne m'arrêtais pas. Mes pieds n'étaient pas enclins à s'arrêter de courir. J'avais une crainte étrange et poignante qu'une fois que je me serais arrêtée, je serais forcée de faire ce à quoi mon esprit ne voulait pas penser. J'étais en train de prendre une pente glissante dans ma vie, trop dure pour une adolescente de dix-sept ans. Qui le savait ? Peut-être que c'est dur pour tout le monde et tout le temps ? Peut-être que c'était égoïste et puéril de ma part de croire que j'étais la seule à avoir ce type de problème.

J'aurai pu en rire si mon corps n'avait pas été épuisé par la course. Je tournais au bout de la rue, devant un vieux bâtiment. Il brillait à mes yeux, le soleil essayant de percer de ses rayons les nuages épais, alors que la terre était imbibée d'eau. La réflexion de la lumière des plantes faisait ressembler cet endroit à un jardin d'Eden. Je m'arrêtais directement devant le banc de pique-nique en bois derrière le bureau du shérif. Je me rappelais quand je venais là avec mon père, jouissant des restes de repas passés, alors que nous nous fabriquions un sandwich.

Il me sourit largement quand il me vit, ses dents blanches ressortant avec sa moustache. Mon père, toujours si beau dans son uniforme. « Bells … » Dit-il, son visage reflétant l'image parfaite du bonheur et de la joie donc j'étais habituée depuis toute petite. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

_Je ne peux plus y arriver maintenant. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec ma mère. Je me sens étrangement bouleversée. Je suis amoureuse pour la première fois de toute ma vie. Il occupe toutes mes pensées, et c'est la seule bonne chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie, seulement je n'ai personne à qui en parler. Je ne sais pas ce que je pense de Dieu et de la religion maintenant. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me dise que tout va bien. Je dois croire que je peux m'en sortir. _

Je voulais lui dire tout ça et plus encore. La seule chose que je pu dire, cependant, fut un son étranglé. « Papa … » avant de fondre en larmes.

Je devais ressembler à une grande imbécile de pleurer comme ça, mais je n'arrivais pas à arrêter. Mon père était assis sur le banc, attendant patiemment bien qu'embarrassé par mes pleures, alors que je tentais de me calmer pour enchainer de manière cohérentes les mots sortant de ma bouche. Je devais lui dire quelque chose, je devenais dingue. C'était comme s'il ne me restait qu'une semaine à vivre et que je devais dire des tas de choses sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte. Le manque de sommeil de mes deux précédentes nuits me rattrapa. Je ne pouvais pas me calmer pour agir de normale. C'était une Bella différente que mon père avait devant lui, une Bella qui n'avait pas pleuré depuis ses sept ans après avoir fais une chute en vélo et craquant devant lui. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche d'uniforme et me le tendit, son expression montrant une inquiétude toute paternelle. Je nettoyais mon visage brouillé de larmes avant de démarrer ma pathétique histoire d'adolescente en mal d'affection.

_Oh cher Dieu tout puissant, je suis si pathétique. Est-ce qu'après, je pourrais peut-être dire que je ne me sens pas bien et m'éclipser avant d'aller voir Alice et de parler de choses et d'autres avec elle, devant un sundae au chocolat ?_

Je dis à mon père que les choses n'étaient pas au beau fixe à la maison – ce qui ne l'étonna qu'à moitié. Je lui dis aussi que je me sentais étouffer à la maison et que maman était repartie dans une de ses folies religieuses. Je ne lui dis pas cependant les soupçons quant à la relation qu'elle pourrait entretenir avec le père de Victoria. Tout d'abord, je ne savais pas si c'était vrai. Deuxièmement, je n'avais pas envie de lui dire. Je lui dis simplement que j'avais des problèmes avec certains élèves à l'école, ce qui était en dire assez sans en dire trop, écartant de mes propres les détails sordides.

À la mention de la folie religieuse de ma mère de la nuit dernière, son visage se tordit en une expression de colère intense et il apposa un bras autour de mes épaules. Je savais que mon père était plus que familier avec l'extrémisme religieux de ma mère. C'était probablement la première raison principal du pourquoi il l'avait quitté. Il ne l'a jamais dit à haute voix, mais je savais qu'il devait s'en vouloir de ne pas me protéger comme il le voudrait.

Aussi insondable que cela paraissait, je pouvais comprendre qu'il m'ait laissé avec elle. J'étais certaine qu'à l'époque, il avait pensé que cela serait mieux pour moi que je reste avec ma mère. C'était un homme qui vivait au travers des matchs de foot américain et accros à la bière, et j'étais une petite fille. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'occuper de moi. Il n'y avait aucune façon qu'il sache comment je vivais à la maison, sans lui. Elle n'était plus la même maintenant, et ce depuis que mon père l'avait quitté. Elle était devenue une nouvelle personne – hantée par sa foi et sa folie.

À l'expression préoccupée de mon père, je savais qu'il était temps que je lui fasse part de ma véritable situation et de ma décision. Je n'étais jamais partie de chez moi avant. J'avais vécu dans la même maison toute ma vie. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet, alors je décidais d'être directe. Normalement, j'aurai hésité à aborder un sujet si délicat, mais mon état était tel aujourd'hui, que cela déliait ma langue « Qu'en penserais-tu si je venais vivre avec toi ? » Divulguais-je, le regardant, les yeux hésitants à le regarder.

Une myriade d'émotions passa sur son visage. Ça allait de l'étonnement, à la joie, puis à la tristesse. Il se racla la gorge, avant de passer deux doigts sous son menton. « J'aimerai que tu viennes vivre avec moi. » Répondit-il brusquement. « La seule raison pour laquelle je ne te l'ai pas demandé avant, c'est parce que j'étais inquiet que cela puisse blesser ta mère. Je ne sais pas du tout comment élever une adolescente. Je veux dire, regarde-moi, » Il se pointa du doigt. « Regarde-moi bien, Bells. Je suis ennuyeux. Je suis un vieux gars qui aime pêcher et regarder le sport à la télé, et qui en plus aime dormir sur le canapé toute la journée. Même Sue a du mal à me supporter. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai jamais envisagé la possibilité que tu veuilles un jour venir vivre avec moi. » Je roulais des yeux à sa dernière phrase et il me sourit en réponse. « De plus, je sais qu'une jeune fille a besoin de sa mère. »

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer et je regardais au loin. Il avait raison sur un million de choses, mais ma relation avec ma mère n'avait rien de semblable avec une relation normale. Je n'avais jamais pu parler avec elle de quoi que ce soit et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait arriver.

_Peut-être qu'on ne lui a jamais montré ce qu'était une mère à elle non plus. _

La tristesse m'accabla face à cette pensée torturante. Je n'avais jamais pu établir un lien spécial avec ma mère. Nous n'arrivions jamais à parler de garçons ensembles ou de rire sur ce qui m'arrivait à l'école. Elle ne sourirait jamais et ne me disait jamais qu'elle était fière de moi. Mon cœur se comprima de chagrin. Je m'étais fais des tonnes de scénarios différents et aucun d'eux ne se réaliserait jamais. C'était étrange de souhaiter le retour de quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivé. J'étais nostalgique d'un passé imaginaire.

Mon père me tapota le dos de sa grande main, balayant mes pensées sinistres. « Alors, quand as-tu décidé de lui dire que tu veux déménager ? »

Je dessinais du doigt les modèles reproduits sur la nappe de la table, redoutant la réaction quant à ce que je m'apprêtais à dire. « Je vais être celle qui va lui dire que je déménage. » Dis-je, les mots sortant de ma bouche chuchotés quand je fis référence à ma mère. Sincèrement, je me sentais ballotter entre deux sentiments contradictoires – Je bouillonnais presque de joie de savoir que j'allais bientôt quitter la maison de ma mère et vivre avec mon père - mais je savais que mon choix de lui dire moi-même allait être dur et m'occasionnerait de la peine. Ça allait être dur, mais je n'étais plus toute seule dans l'équation et je devais faire ce qui était le meilleur pour nous deux. Si elle voulait se battre avec moi sur ça, alors je devrais agir en conséquence et déménager. Ce n'était pas comme si les avait les moyens physiques de me retenir.

_Enfin tout du moins, je le pense. Je suppose qu'elle m'enchainera sans aucun doute et aucun remord dans la cave si je ne lui laisse pas le choix …_

Je savais qu'il restait encore un sujet extrêmement difficile à aborder dans la discussion : mon petit ami délinquant, Edward. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment je devais présenter la chose sans que mon père ne prenne son fusil de chasse et aille le tuer. Je ne savais vraiment pas par quel bout le prendre, et je ne voulais pas pleurnicher pour qu'il m'accorde sa permission comme un petit bébé qui avait besoin de dormir. Je voulais paraître comme une adulte responsable, quelqu'un qui faisait ses choix, positifs ou non. J'avais juste besoin de temps pour savoir quoi dire exactement. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me mettre à dos mon père, pour qu'ensuite ils nous rendent la vie impossible. Edward était trop important pour moi.

J'avais plusieurs choses à aborder et je me devais de rester calme. Je me penchais et embrassais mon père sur une de ses joues barbues. « Je t'aime, papa. Merci d'être là pour moi et de m'écouter. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. ». Je regardais mes genoux avant de continuer. « J'ai quelque chose d'autre à te dire avant que je m'en aille. Quelque chose que tu risques de ne pas aimer. »

Je le regardais dans les yeux pour mesurer sa réaction face à ma déclaration et je vis ses yeux se rétrécir comme s'il savait déjà ce que j'allais lui dire. Cela me faisait peur au-delà des mots. Il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il se stoppa et inclina la tête sur le côté, m'invitant à poursuivre d'un geste de bras.

J'exhalais un soupir de soulagement. J'avais un peu plus de temps pour inventer un meilleur argument quant au pourquoi il devait me laisser continuer à voir mon petit ami. À partir de maintenant, je réfléchissais à une quelconque excuse qui pourrait éviter un carnage des deux côtés.

Alors que je quittais ma place pour finir mon déjeuner, j'errais sans but dans Forks. Bien que je fusse épuisée, je ne me sentais pas prête à rentrer chez moi. J'avais atteint un tel summum de l'insomnie que je n'étais même pas sûre de pouvoir me forcer à dormir, même si je le voulais. Mon esprit était tourmenté par des tas de pensées troublantes. Avant que je ne le sache vraiment, j'avais marché jusqu'au parc que j'avais traversé quelques minutes auparavant. C'était toujours humide et assez froid à l'extérieur et l'endroit était toujours aussi désert. Il n'y avait aucun enfant en train de crier tout en se battant pour aller sur le jeu à bascule. Aucune mère n'avait un air tourmenté sur le visage, assise sur un des bancs en bois, munie d'une tasse de café. Il n'y avait même pas d'oiseaux dans l'herbe, ni sur le lac – dont la glace semblait sur le point de céder.

_Ce n'est pas une nuit convenable pour sortir ni pour l'Homme, ni pour la bête. Il n'y a personne d'aussi folle que moi pour sortir par ce temps._

L'endroit était en lui-même assez effrayant et il m'invitait à devenir mélancolique. C'était comme si j'étais seule au monde. Une fois, quand j'étais petite, je m'étais réveillée et je n'arrivais plus à retrouver ma mère. Parce que je n'étais pas parano et que j'avais un assez bon sens chrétien, j'en étais arrivée à la conclusion que j'étais morte. A l'époque, j'avais pensé que peut-être, je n'étais pas assez bonne chrétienne et que Jésus me punissait en me laissant toute seule. Je m'étais levée d'un bond et j'avais crié fort, si fort que ma mère avait accourue jusqu'à moi, semblant remonter de la cave où elle rangeait quelques conserves. Elle m'avait traité d'imbécile et m'avait renvoyé dans ma chambre, mais je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de la voir de toute ma vie.

Les sentiments bouillonnants à l'intérieur de moi avaient un gout amer et jouaient une note sinistre en ce jour. Je décidais alors de rester dans le parc, de toute façon, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire de ma journée. Je ne savais vraiment pas où aller. Chez moi n'était pas une option envisageable et c'était mon jour de congé, je ne pouvais donc pas aller à la bibliothèque. Je frottais vigoureusement mes bras de mes mains froides, regrettant de ne pas avoir mit de pull-over. J'en vins à me demander si mes lèvres ne viraient pas au bleu. Je bougeais de manière chancelante, enlevant la brume qui s'était déposée sur le banc pour ne pas que je me mouille plus que nécessaire. Je balançais mes pieds dans le vide d'avant en arrière et je souris avec indolence en hésitant à les élancer trop fortement, de peur de perturber le calme de l'eau.

_Les oscillations de l'eau sont vraiment distrayantes quand quelqu'un est poussé dedans, cela crée des petits ronds semblables à des cercles avec un épicentre et des zones critiques._

À cette pensée, je sentis mon cœur se comprimer. Je voulais parler à Edward. Il savait toujours quoi dire pour me faire sourire, même dans les pires moments. Mêmes ses jurons me manquaient. Avant que je ne sois vraiment consciente de ce que je faisais, je délestais mes épaules de mon sac et le posais sur mes genoux. J'ouvris la fermeture éclair et tendis ma main à l'intérieur pour en ressortir le téléphone portable que j'avais pris « juste au cas où ». je savais qu'il avait cours, mais je savais aussi que je pourrais lui laisser un message et qu'il me rappellerait en suivant. De cette façon, je pourrais aussi entendre le son de sa voix pendant quelques secondes.

_Bon Dieu, tu es ridicule. Va-y, refais-là en un peu plus psychotique, s'il te plait … ?_

J'haussais les épaules en réponse à la question de la voix dans ma tête et composais son numéro. Je fus incroyablement étonnée quand il répondit seulement après la deuxième sonnerie. « Tu n'es pas supposé être en cours ? » Lui demandais-je, me balançant d'avant en arrière alors que la brise soufflait. Des feuilles mortes s'agitaient autour de moi sur le trottoir en dessous du belvédère voisin. Quand j'exhalais, je pus voir mon souffle dans l'air. Les bouffées de chaleur sortant de ma bouche laissaient une trainée blanche, semblable à la trainée de mes pensées que je m'efforçais d'oublier. Il allait vraiment faire froid ce soir.

Edward rit sous cape et ce son m'envoya des frissons. « Je me suis pris un jour de congé. » Répondit-il nonchalamment. Je dirigeais mes doigts vers le bout d'argent pendu à mon cou, qui suivait le mouvement de ma respiration, car j'étais juste heureuse de lui parler. J'imaginais son corps chaud contre le mien et je ressenti un mélange de désir, et d'urgence car j'avais vraiment besoin d'une veste.

« Tu veux dire que tu as séché les cours ? » Répliquais-je alors qu'il riait dans le téléphone. « D'accord, moi aussi de toute manière. Tu veux venir trainer un peu avec moi ? » Il y eut une longue pause, et je regrettais immédiatement d'avoir été trop directe. « Je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligé. Tu as probablement déjà prévu quelque chose. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je m'ennuie alors j'avais pensé que … Je ne dis pas que tu dois passer toute les journées avec moi, non ce n'est pas ça mais … En plus, nous nous sommes vus cette nuit. Tu penses que passer du temps ensemble aujourd'hui, ça serait trop ? Que ça ferait trop 'couple' ? Non parce que sinon c'est pas grave, je … »

_Par les fumées de l'Enfer, cette non-relation commence à me faire griller les neurones. Aussi - je pense que j'ai besoin d'un petit somme. Mes monologues intérieurs n'ont plus aucune logique maintenant._

Il renifla face au ridicule de ma réponse et je repoussais la forte envie de me gifler, alors que je restais figée, mortifiée. Ça serait tellement agréable si je pouvais passer une journée, juste une journée sans avoir l'impression de tout faire de travers. Jamais cela ne sera possible, au vu de ma malchance naturelle. « Merde, Bella, attends. Tu es complètement dérangée si tu penses un seul instant que de passer du temps avec toi ne fait pas parti de mes priorités. »

Je souris, charmée par sa façon si délicate de me présenter les choses. Il n'était pas très bon que je commence à aimer quand il me sortait des jurons, mais je n'arrivais pas à agir autrement. Chaque fois qu'il jurait, mon cœur s'emballait. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ? Que je suis une personne sexuellement pervertie et bizarre ?

Soudainement je me rendis compte qu'il avait continué à parler et que je n'avais pas du tout prêtée attention à ce qu'il avait dit, trop occupée par mes drôles de fantaisies intérieures. _Je crois que je vais commander un traducteur intégré sur ebay quand je vais rentrer…_

« Je suis juste étonnée que tu es séchée les cours toi aussi. » Dit-il en plaisantant. « Tu as peut-être l'intention de me dire que ton école d'excentriques et fabriquant des dégénérés mentaux en puissance est fermée aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que c'est un jour important pour Jésus, je sais pas moi … C'est le jour où il est monté au ciel ? »

Je roulais des yeux, ne pensant pas du tout au fait qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas me voir vu qu'on se parlait au téléphone. « Bien sûr, Edward. C'est un jour férié, spécifiquement pour commémorer la délinquance juvénile. Je suis étonnée que tu n'en ais pas entendu parler, tu sais ... Tu la célèbre tous les jours. »

Il entra dans mon jeu, adorant quand je plaisantais. « Okay, excuse-moi, j'ai complètement oublié ça dis-moi ! » Répondit-il, d'une voix malveillante. « Rappelle-moi les actes que nous devons faire pour célébrer comme il le faut cette magnifique fête au juste ? La nudité en fait-elle partie ? Finir ivre après la soirée ? Une partouze est comprit dans le lot ? »

Je souris, recourbant les orteils dans mes chaussettes détrempées. « En réalité, c'est usuel pour un petit ami d'acheter un bon chocolat chaud à sa moitié au café au coin de la rue … »

Il ne se passa qu'une seule seconde avant qu'il ne me réponde, son propre sourire évident dans sa voix. « Où dois-je te prendre ? »

Oo°oO

Edward me rejoignit à peine dix minutes après que j'ai raccroché le téléphone, me faisant me demander sérieusement s'il avait prêté attention aux limitations de vitesse règlementaires. C'était un miracle qu'il ait toujours son permis de conduire. Il n'y avait aucune façon humainement possible de traverser la ville aussi rapidement tout en respectant la limitation à 50Km/h, à moins que sa Volvo ne soit la voiture du docteur Doc dans le film « retour vers le futur » et qu'elle vole. Je lui avais d'ailleurs fais cette remarque en rigolant et il m'avait sourit, embarrassé au possible alors qu'il percutait que je lui reprochais sa conduite trop rapide. Je fus de suite embarrassée de faire référence à l'année 1985 – alors que nous n'étions même pas nés – et que je ne savais pas du tout qu'elle était la culture pop de l'époque. La seule raison pour laquelle j'avais parlé de ce film, c'était parce que mon père regardait cette trilogie à la télé quand j'étais petite. Parfois j'avais l'impression de venir d'une autre planète, ou que j'avais vécue toute ma vie sous un rocher.

L'intérieur de la voiture d'Edward était agréablement chauffé et mon corps commença à trembler à cause du changement de température. Il me jeta un regard et secoua la tête avant de me tendre sa veste. Je la pris et lui jetais un regard reconnaissant, je n'allais pas protester contre un peu de chaleur. C'était comme si j'étais sur le point de mourir de froid. Quand je l'enfilai, son parfum envahi mes narines et m'enveloppa. Je soupirais, heureuse. Il murmura quelque chose dans son souffle et je pus presque l'entendre jurer « petite-amie attirant toutes les bêtes de … », mais cela n'avait vraiment aucun sens. Je commençais sérieusement à penser que le manque de sommeil affecter mes facultés mentales.

Il s'arrêta devant le café et sortit pour m'ouvrir la portière. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit que je commençais à ouvrir moi-même la porte. « Je vais ouvrir la porte, d'accord ? » M'exposa-t-il, alors qu'il me prenait par le coude pour m'aider à sortir. « C'est le travail du garçon, ça. Tu vas me faire ressembler à un trou du cul, là. »

Je roulais des yeux face à sa déclaration extrêmement chauvine. « En quelle année penses-tu être ? En 1955 ? Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi toute seule. » Je posais mes pieds sur le trottoir mouillé et Edward réussit à me maintenir debout, riant à l'extrême pauvreté de sens de mon argumentation. Je lui donnais un coup de coude et ouvrit la porte du café « … Et tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour être un 'trou du cul'. Tu le fais très bien toi-même, merci beaucoup. »

Edward haleta et me sortit une mine faussement outrée avant de me prendre par la taille pour me serrer dans une étreinte d'ours avant de respirer la peau de mon cou. « Un juron dans la bouche de Miss Sainteté ! Je suis choqué – et excité aussi. » Sa voix était assourdie par mes cheveux, alors que ses lèvres grignotaient la peau tendre derrière mon oreille, me faisait rire doucement. « Que dirais-tu de supprimer l'étape 'chocolat chaud' et de passer directement à l'étape 'remontons dans la voiture et posons-nous sur mon lit' ? Je te promets que je t'en serais redevable. »

Il me caressa tendrement les hanches, par-dessous la veste qu'il m'avait prêtée, faisant naitre l'envie en moi de lui sauter dessus devant l'entrée du café. Il y avait des gens en train de déjeuner, qui nous regardaient probablement, mais je m'en fichais. J'envisageais sérieusement de considérer son offre. Il était tellement merveilleux avec moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête de me toucher. Il se pencha en arrière pour me regarder et vit sur mon visage ce qui semblait être l'expression de la capitulation puisqu'il me sourit, satisfait. Je fermais les yeux alors qu'il se penchait pour m'embrasser, ma langue les humectant en une attente délicieuse et désireuse.

« Arrête d'essayer de convaincre ta petite-amie par des stratagèmes peu loyaux et va t'asseoir, espèce de petit dépravé. » Nous interrompit une voix grave de dos à nous. Je regardais fixement au-dessus de l'épaule d'Edward pour voir Jake nous faire jovialement un signe de la main d'une des cabines téléphonique de la rue en face.

Edward secoua la tête et gémit avant de poser brièvement ses lèvres sur les miennes. « Ce type n'est qu'un petit emmerdeur des bacs à sable. » Gémit-il, en m'entrainant vers une table. Jake nous suivit en souriant et c'est là que je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

« Salut, Bella. » Me dit Leah en souriant chaleureusement. Je souris en réponse, ravie de la revoir. Bien que sa mère sorte avec mon père depuis des années, j'avais à peine pu faire la connaissance de Leah Clearwater. De toutes les fois où nous nous étions vues - A plusieurs reprises à la maison de mon père et une fois en bas à la station – J'avais toujours eu l'agréable impression qu'elle était très gentille. Je regrettais vraiment de ne jamais avoir eu l'occasion de lui parler et de rester avec elle plus souvent. Je regardais sur la droite et je vis qu'elle et Jake avait les mains entrelacées et qu'il la regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. C'était comme si des cœurs s'envolaient et explosaient au-dessus de sa tête, comme dans les mangas japonais.

_Peut-être que s'ils continuent à sortir ensemble et que je continue à voir Edward, j'aurai une autre amie avec qui passer mes journées._

Je secouais la tête en repensant à la tournure qu'avaient prise mes pensées et je remerciais intérieurement la serveuse quand elle nous apporta nos menus. Je le regardais attentivement pour lire, comme si je ne l'avais pas déjà lu un million de fois. Edward mit un de ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre lui, observant avec des yeux moqueurs Jake et rigola quand Leah l'interrompit en faisant son petit commentaire sarcastique. Elle était hilarante. J'étais en train de me demander si Alice et elle s'étaient déjà rencontrées. Elles s'entendraient merveilleusement bien.

Nous avons commandé notre repas et la serveuse me ramena mon chocolat chaud. Je mis mes mains autour de la tasse chaude, dégageant des vapeurs d'eau chaude, m'abandonnant à la chaleur qui s'en échappait. Quand j'apportais mes lèvres à la tasse, le liquide coula dans ma gorge et j'arrêtais immédiatement d'avoir froid. J'étais assise dans un restaurant avec mon petit ami et il me payait un chocolat chaud.

_Par toutes les sucettes sacrées, est-ce que c'est vraiment ce qu'il est pour moi ? Mon petit-ami … ?_

Je du beuguer complètement pendant quelques secondes, voire une minute, parce qu'Edward agita sa main devant mon visage, essayant de me faire sortir de ma transe. Je me raidis alors comme un piquet, soudainement nerveuse. Je savais que j'étais stupide. Nous passions presque tout notre temps ensemble déjà et nous faisions des … Choses qui en temps normal me ferait rougir de gêne, mais apparemment je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'y faire. La simple pensée de ce notre relation pourrait être me faisait pâlir d'anxiété.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Princesse ? » Me murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille. Son souffle chaud me chatouilla, me faisant avoir la chair de poule.

Je regardais de l'autre côté de la table pour m'assurer que Leah et Jake n'écoutaient pas, espérant au moins m'épargner cet embarras. Alors que je vérifiais cela, ma paranoïa me donna un coup de pied au derrière. « Edward, » Chuchotais-je, « Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous ? »

Il me regarda, perplexe par ma demande, mais acquiesça lentement pour confirmer mes dires.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Leah et Jake de nouveau et ils semblaient sur le point de se sauter dessus. Ils ne nous prêtaient pas du tout attention. Je regardais Edward et je déglutis. « Comment je suis censée réagir à ça, moi ! »

Il s'étrangla avec sa petite gorgée de coca et se couvrit la bouche par sa serviette. Je m'inquiétai quand je le vis toussoter violemment, puis je me rendis compte qu'il se moquait de moi. Je fronçais les sourcils, croisant les bras. « C'est une question sérieuse ! » Sifflais-je, ce qui le fit rire encore plus fort.

Il se calma finalement, ses lèvres toujours étirées en un rictus moqueur. Alors il prit mon visage tendu en coupe avant de m'embrasser tendrement. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu réagis très bien. » Il caressa la peau chaude de mes joues avec ses pouces et je sentis mon visage rougir.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » Demandais-je, me penchant à son contact chaud. Quand ça touchait tout ce machin de relation, j'étais totalement larguée. Je me sentais tellement chanceuse d'avoir un petit-ami pas trop moqueur sur cet aspect de ma personnalité.

Il me sourit en réponse et caressa ma peau doucement, comme si j'étais précieuse. « Bien sûr que je le pense. Tu es vraiment parfaite. » Il m'embrassa sur le bout du nez et se rassit confortablement dans sa chaise. « Bois maintenant pour que nous puissions enfin sortir d'ici. Je voudrais passer quelques heures rien qu'avec loin, loin de tout et de cet imbécile qui me sert d'ami. »

Je regardais Jake pour le voir souffler des baisers avec sa main à Edward, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. Leah gifla le dos de sa main et il grogna de douleur. « Aïe, femme ! » Se plaignit-il, frottant sa main et fronçant les sourcils en réponse. « Un peu de respect ! »

Elle renifla et attrapa une frite pour la porter à sa bouche. « Ouais, je te montrerai un peu de respect quand tu arrêteras de te comporter comme un gamin de cinq ans. J'espère que certains neurones ont survécu à tant d'années de conneries. Peut-être qu'elles vont bientôt se mettre en marche, on peut toujours rêver … L'espoir fait vivre, non ? »

Je couvris ma bouche de ma main pour essayer de cacher mon rire naissant, mais Jake me calcula de suite et fronça les sourcils. « N'encourage pas son comportement acariâtre, s'il te plait. » Dit-il, tressaillant quand elle releva la main comme si elle était sur le point de le gifler de nouveau. « Merde, Edward. Nous sommes envahis par les hormones œstrogènes ici. Ne me dis pas qu'Alice ne va pas tarder à arriver, où nous seront foutus. Mes entrailles se tordent à l'idée … »

Edward prit une autre petite gorgée de son coca et haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas du tout où elle est. » Répondit-il. Il vola une frite dans l'assiette de Leah et elle semblait prête à le poignarder avec sa fourchette. « Elle est partie avant que je me lève ce matin. » Il fit signe à Jake avec sa frite. « Espèce d'enculé, tu n'as aucune couille ! Même Alice la naine a plus de testostérones que toi ! »

Je tendis ma main et prit la frite des mains d'Edward avant de l'enfourner dans ma bouche. « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu les as déjà vu ses couilles ? » Demandais-je innocemment, alors que je pris une autre gorgée de mon chocolat chaud. Edward me regarda fixement en réponse alors qu'il me donnait un coup de poing gentil dans les côtes. Jake hurla de rire.

Leah poussa son assiette vers moi, m'offrant le reste de ses frites. « Je pense que toi et moi on va bien s'entendre, Bella. » Edward fronça les sourcils vers elle, mais elle l'ignora. « Tu voudrais du Ketchup avec ? » Demanda-t-elle, giflant la main d'Edward quand il essaya d'en prendre une. Il lui fit un geste incroyablement grossier et elle rit. « Arrête tes simagrées. » Le taquina-t-elle, tendant sa main pour pincer sa joue. « Tu es juste jaloux parce que tu ne seras jamais aussi viril que je suis jolie. »

À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit, faisant s'engouffrer un air froid qui me fit trembler. Nous levâmes tous les yeux et nous vîmes Alice entrer, avec un beau spécimen masculin vêtu d'un jeans déchiré qui ressemblait soupçonneusement à Mr. Jasper. Je ne l'avais jamais vu en dehors de ces costumes habituels à la bibliothèque. Les vêtements du commun des mortels le rajeunissaient. Il portait un t-shirt gris avec le mot « Styx » imprimé en travers. Dans mon cerveau détraqué, je m'imaginais le voir marcher sur une rivière de la mythologie grecque. Lui et Alice se tenaient les mains. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers le comptoir, Mr. Jasper se pencha en avant et l'embrassa longuement, s'attardant sur ses lèvres. J'en déduis alors qu'ils devaient avoir rendez-vous tout les deux.

_Au nom du Christ, plus personne ne va plus en cours maintenant ? C'était comme si la moitié de la classe de mon lycée s'était réunit dans ce restaurant !_

Jake se tourna vers Edward, un air embarrassé sur son visage. « Par tous les Dieux, qui c'est ce gandin ! » Demanda-t-il avant de couper la parole à Edward alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir la bouche. « Ne fais pas attention. Je suis heureuse qu'elle soit là. J'ai besoin de ses cours de chimie, on a interro demain. » Il se rassit dans son siège et mit ses mains en coupe autour de sa bouche, comme un mégaphone. « Alice ! Là ! »

Elle tourna sur elle-même comme une toupie, son visage devenant livide quand elle vit qui l'appelait. Mr. Jasper nous regarda fixement et sourit, reconnaissant immédiatement Edward et moi. Il prit sa main et l'attira dans son sillage vers nous. Elle traina des pieds, comme si elle allait assistée à sa propre exécution.

Elle me regarda d'un ton suppliant et je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Je savais où était le problème - elle n'avait toujours pas dit son véritable âge à Mr. Jasper. Maintenant il y avait une chance que tout soit dévoilé et la conséquence ne serait pas jolie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, les gars ? » Demanda nerveusement Alice. Son corps semblait tendu, comme si elle était capable de s'effondrer à tout moment. Je la comprenais totalement. , comme elle était sur le point de rabrouer n'importe quelle seconde. Je pourrais complètement sympathiser avec elle. Je savais à quel point mentir pouvait porter préjudice à notre intégrité. Ça vous donner l'envie à la fois de vomir et de se haïr. Ce n'était pas un bon sentiment.

« Nous allions partir, en fait. » Répondit Edward calmement, me poussant du coude pour que j'appuis ses dires. Je le regardais et il me fit un clin d'œil. Je soupirais de soulagement. Il savait ce qui se passait et il essayait de sa propre façon subtile de nous sortir d'ici sans forcer Alice à se mettre dans une situation maladroite avec Mr. Jasper. Je crois que je me serais écoutée, je l'aurais embrassée sur la seconde.

« Attends ! » Dit Jake, saisissant le bras de Leah alors qu'elle faisait mine de se lever pour partir. « Je voulais demander à Alice si je pouvais emprunter ses cours de chim … »

Mr. Jasper le regarda, pensif. « Tu as ce gars dans ta classe ? » Demanda-t-il à Alice, mettant un bras autour de sa taille. Elle acquiesça lentement, son visage aussi pâle qu'un mort. La tension était si perceptible qu'elle en devenait tranchante. Je commençais à suer sous la veste d'Edward, comme j'étais celle qui était sur le point d'être découverte. Les confrontations me mettaient mal à l'aise.

« Alors, tu les as ou pas ? » Persista Jake et Alice regarda autour d'elle, tremblante, avant de secouer la tête dans la négation. Jake gémit et se prit le visage entre ses mains, excessivement dramatique. « Dieu, je ne vais pas aller à cette interro demain. Ma mère va me tuer … » Il leva les yeux avec bon espoir, ses cheveux noirs corbeau tombant devant ses yeux. « Tu veux bien les emmener demain à la cafet' pour qu'on révise ensemble ? Tu pourrais me poser des questions sur les éléments. »

_Stop ! Stop ! Ça prend une mauvaise tournure !_

Alice joua avec les fermetures de son sac, regardant le sol. « Bien sur, » Marmonna-t-elle. « Mais nous pouvons en parler demain, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jake acquiesça, visiblement content avant que lui et Leah ne se lève de table. Je commençais à me détendre, pensant que nous avions miraculeusement évités une catastrophe mondiale. Alice et Mr. Jasper se glissèrent à leur place. Jake et Leah nous firent la bise.

« Tu as cours demain aussi ? » Demanda Mr. Jasper à Alice, tendant la main sur la table pour prendre la sienne. « Je pensais que peut-être nous pourrions aller voir un film tous les deux au Cineplex si tu n'étais pas occupée. »

Jake rit comme si Mr. Jasper venait de sortir la plus grande plaisanterie du siècle. « Bonne idée mon gars, mais Alice … » Jake se tourna vers Alice, qui le regardait fixement comme si elle voulait le tuer avec la seule puissance de son esprit. Il passa outre sa tristesse et continua à parler comme si de rien n'était. « Si tu sèches deux jours de cours à la suite, tu risques d'aller en retenue. »

Je regardais la scène comme si devant moi venait de s'allumer les flammes de l'enfer, prêtes à tout engloutir sur leur passage. Je regardais Alice puis Mr. Jasper alternativement, alors que Jake regardait Alice. Ça me rendait nauséeuse. Je regardais finalement Mr. Jasper, parce que je savais qu'un accident était sur le point de se produire et je savais qu'il serait le catalyseur.

Je pouvais voir que les paroles de Jake commençaient à faire le chemin dans sa tête, tournant plusieurs fois dans sa tête. Il commença à tapoter ses doigts sur la table – chose qu'il faisait souvent quand il devait faire la part des choses sur une question difficile. « Ils vous donnent des retenus dans ton université ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, regardant Alice, espérant qu'elle le confirme.

Elle demeura figée dans son silence, prenant le coca d'Edward pour en prendre une grande gorgée. Ses mains tremblaient et elle les laissa retomber sur la table. J'étais épouvantée pour elle. Mr. Jasper la regarda fixement avant de prendre une de ses mains entre les siennes. « Alice ? » Murmura-t-il.

J'étais assise au fond du siège. Edward prit ma main et l'a serra, essayant de me consoler. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que dirait Alice à Mr. Jasper pour se sortir de ce désordre. Je regardais Leah et elle semblait aussi nerveuse que je l'étais. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle savait de tout ça, mais elle semblait être une fille intelligente. J'étais sûre qu'elle avait comprit ce qui était en train de se passer.

Jake, de toute évidence, ne comprenait rien du tout. Il ressemblait à un débile profond, comme un chiot trop fou et trop jeune pour se taire. « De quoi tu parles, bon Dieu ! » S'exclama-t-il, regardant M. Jasper comme s'il venait de perdre la tête. « Nous n'allons pas à l'université. Nous allons au lycée de Forks. »

**Oo°oO**

**Ouille ... Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je sens que ça va barder pour Alice ^^ ... Enfin, je dis ça mais si ça se trouve, rien ne se passera et vous ne saurez rien de l'entrevu qu'aura Jasper avec Alice après ça, vu que l'histoire ne le mentionne pas directement (moue mystérieuse), on verra bien ...**

**Je suis en ce moment-même en train de traduire le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue et je sais déjà que les prochains chapitres vont être mouvementés ! Croyez-moi ! J'espère que ça vous a plu autant que moi, ça m'a plu. Encore merci pour toutes vos review!**

**Gros bisous,**

**Amicalement vôtre,**

**Manelor **


	26. Crossing

**Coucou vous tous ! Comme beaucoup semblent me demander la suite, je me suis dépêchée de la traduire, pour pouvoir vous satisfaire autant que possible, le plus vite possible.**

**Je vous remercie encore pour votre patience et surtout votre présence régulière. Vous m'encouragez mieux qu'une quelconque boisson énergigeante mdr !**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture,**

**Amicalement vôtre,**

**Manelor**

**Oo°oO**

**"Ne te crois pas persécuté, on se fait encore plus d'illusions sur ses ennemis que sur ses amis" ... Alfred Capus**

**"Lorsque tu vois quelqu'un louer en toi des qualités que tu ne possèdes pas, ne crois pas qu'il se gênera pour t'accuser des vices que tu ignores totalement" ... Wahhb Ibn Monabbih**

**"Crois-moi chaque coeur a ses chagrins secrets, que le monde ne connait pas ; et souvent nous jugeons qu'un homme est froid alors qu'il est seulement triste" ... Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

**Oo°oO**

_I adore you sinkingly. (Je t'adore de moins en moins.)_

_You're what. You're whom. (Tu es ceci. Tu es cela.)_

_In every room. A dog starts racketing: (Dans chaque pièce. Un chien commence à aboyer :)_

_it's you. Siren (C'est toi. Sirène)_

_ratcheting off the blue. (Faisant briller le bleu.)_

_I tie myself to the table. (Je m'attache à la table.)_

_I bolt myself to the bed. (Je me vis dans le lit.)_

_When the phone's black call comes (Quand l'appel du téléphone noir survient)_

_I light another silence in my head. (J'éclaire un autre silence dans ma tête.)_

- Kim Addonizio

Après que Jake ait fait son petit commentaire sur le fait qu'Alice était encore au lycée, le reste du restaurant se remit en marche, comme si de rien n'était. Un homme de corpulence forte commanda plus de café et cria sur un fumeur qui était en zone « non fumeur ». Une serveuse maladroite laissa tomber une assiette sur le comptoir et il réussit à rattraper le tout in-extremis. Un bébé se mit à pleurer à une des tables voisines alors que sa mère essayait d'essuyer sa bouche avec une serviette humide. Autour de la table où nous étions tous debout, cependant, vous pouviez entendre une mouche voler. C'était comme si la bombe qui venait juste d'exploser nous avaient tous momentanément figés. Je pouvais voir la pomme d'Adam de Mr. Jasper bouger frénétiquement, come s'il essayait de parler, mais que rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Alice semblait sur le point de pleurer dans la seconde.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? » Chuchota Jake, les regardant embarrassé. Edward juste à côté secoua la tête, murmurant dans son souffle que Jake devait avoir été bercé trop près du mur petit. Leah semblait aussi choquée que moi et je savais déjà à peu près ce qui allait se passer. C'était une situation incroyablement tendue où il n'y avait aucun espoir de feinte. Je me sentais complètement horrifiée pour Alice. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Rien n'irait, à part de lui dire la vérité. J'avais envie de disposer d'un retourneur de temps, comme dans Harry Potter et de remonter le temps de seulement dix minutes.

Finalement, Mr. Jasper sembla retrouver sa voix. « Alice, » Murmura-t-il doucement, ses yeux regardant ses traits pâles. « Peut-être que nous ferions mieux de discuter de ça dans la voiture … »

Elle acquiesça, son expression ressemblant à de la misère. Ils se levèrent tous les deux lentement et quittèrent la table avant de marcher vers la sortie. Alice saisit son sac et le posa sur son estomac, comme si elle avait envie de vomir. Ils étaient entrés en restaurant d'une façon si différente que de celle qu'ils partaient. Bien qu'ils marchent côte à côte, l'espace entre eux ressemblait à un abîme insurmontable. Je me sentais mal pour Alice, mais mon cœur se serrait beaucoup plus pour Mr. Jasper. Depuis que je le connaissais, je ne l'avais jamais vu sortir avec une autre femme qu'Alice, pas comme ça. Il aimait vraiment Alice. Découvrir qu'elle lui avait menti serait terrible pour lui. Plus ils s'éloignaient, plus les formes devenaient floues. Je me rendis alors compte que mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Normalement je réussissais à rester impassible et ne rien laisser filtrer de mes émotions, mais les dernières vingt-quatre heures m'avaient achevée. Maintenant mes larmes roulaient sur mes joues sans retenue. J'avais mal pour eux. J'essuyais rapidement mon visage, ne voulant pas montrer à tout le monde dans le restaurant à quel point je pouvais pleurer comme un bébé à cause de mon côté sentimental.

La porte se referma sur eux en un bruit sec. Nous autres, nous nous regardâmes avec des visages perplexes, avec exactement le même désir de ne pas quitter le restaurant et d'être témoin de la dispute entre Mr. Jasper et Alice. Sans un mot, nous nous rassîmes tous pour attendre. Edward regarda par la fenêtre, regardant ce qui se passait dans la voiture de Mr. Jasper, une expression stoïque sur le visage.

Jake se gratta la nuque, totalement dépassé. « Alors, si je comprends bien, je n'étais pas supposé dire qu'Alice était encore au lycée à ce gars ? » Demanda-t-il, haussant les épaules quand Edward le tua d'un regard noir plein de reproches. « Hey ! Comment j'étais censé savoir ça moi ? Je ne savais même pas qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un. Personne ne me dit jamais rien. »

Leah roula des yeux et tendit la main pour prendre la carte des desserts. « Oh, ça c'est peut-être parce que tu n'es pas capable de garder un seul secret au-delà de cinq minutes … » Répondit-elle, alors que Jake fronçait les sourcils vers elle. Elle soupira lourdement et elle me regarda, me faisant un sourire triste sur son joli visage. « Bon écoutez, toute cette histoire a au moins un point positif. On a la certitude qu'elle aime vraiment ce gars maintenant. »

Edward mit son bras autour de mes épaules, me tirant de la chaleur de son embrassement. Il m'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne, posant son menton sur mes cheveux. « Elle n'aurait pas dû lui mentir aussi longtemps. » Dit-il brusquement. Son nez était froid et il respira mes cheveux doucement. Son souffle me fit frissonner, me donnant la chaire de poule. « Elle savait ce qui allait arriver. Merde, nous savions tous ce qui allait arriver - En plus des deux gugusses là-bas. Elle aurait du lui en parler au lieu de prendre cette information avec autant d'indulgence. »

Je regardais fixement par la fenêtre, les observant traverser la route et arriver à la voiture de Mr. Jasper. Son visage semblait comme figé dans le marbre. Son expression était une combinaison de colère et de détermination sinistre. Alice était assise du côté passager, son visage rouge et brillant de larmes. Leur conversation ne partait pas sur de bonnes bases apparemment. « Je ne pense pas que ça soit important maintenant. » Murmurais-je, me retournant et enterrant mon visage dans la chemise d'Edward. Je ne pouvais plus les regarder maintenant. C'était trop dur.

Oo°oO

Edward et moi restâmes avec Jake et Leah avant de les laisser seuls tous les deux. La nuit tombait et les nuages se dispersèrent, remplissant le ciel d'une couleur aux tons sombres, avec un beau coucher de soleil tirant vers les couleurs orangées. Le soleil orange brûlant tombait sur l'horizon, donnant la perception que celui-ci était en feu. Les branches sans feuilles des grands arbres étaient sombres, les couleurs vibrantes bougeant si lentement qu'on avait l'impression que c'était toute la forêt qui était en flammes. Ça me stupéfiait de remarquer que même quand tout dans la nature s'éteignait, la beauté résidait en son sein. Ça me rappelait aussi Ô combien tous mes problèmes étaient insignifiants comparés à tout ça.

Je tirais sur les coutures du manteau d'Edward pour le rapprocher de mon corps alors que je montais dans sa voiture. Le siège était froid, me faisant tressaillir. Il alluma le contact directement et enclencha le chauffage. Il démarra rapidement suivant la route pour aller jusqu'à chez moi, mon cœur se serrant quand je vis les premières maisons de mon voisinage. Je le regardais, confuse. Je vis ses longs doigts tenir le volant, le regard plus songeur que jamais. Finalement, il se tourna vers moi et me fit face. Son expression était un peu plus sérieuse.

« Tu veux rentrer chez toi ? » Me demanda-t-il calmement. Le vert intense de ses yeux brillait dans l'habitacle obscur de la voiture, lui donnant l'air d'un chat sauvage sur le point d'avoir sa friandise préférée. Edward me regardait toujours de cette manière-là, mais dernièrement cela occasionnait des fourmillements dans mon corps. Peut-être que plusieurs personnes auraient peur de lui, de ses passions extrêmes, mais pas moi. Je savais que derrière cette façade en granit et cette apparence rustre se cachait un être doux, attentionné et affectueux. Il avait autant besoin d'affection que moi. Nous étions tous les deux si indigents. Je visualisai soudain ma fenêtre, alors qu'il tournait en bas de la rue. Le vent soufflait fortement à l'extérieur, caressant de sa vitesse le côté de la voiture. J'étais fatiguée, incroyablement épuisée, mais je n'avais pas envie de revenir chez moi. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à y retourner. Je ne savais même plus où se trouvait ma maison maintenant.

« Non, » Dis-je, tendant ma main pour entrelacer ses doigts aux miens. « Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. »

Il me sourit, ses dents blanches brillants dans l'obscurité de la voiture. Il tourna à l'angle opposé de ma rue et accéléra, m'emmenant loin de ma mère et de toutes les questions stressantes avec lesquelles je ne voulais pas m'embêter. Les arbres et le paysage devenaient flous à cause de la vitesse et avant que je ne réalise vraiment l'endroit où il m'emmenait, il s'arrêta sur cette même route où il s'était arrêté après l'incident avec Laureen et Eric.. Il arrêta la voiture sous un chêne imposant. Les branches de la chose obscurcissaient encore plus la lumière qui avait réussit à filtrer à travers les fenêtres. Je ne pouvais plus que voir les signaux rouges sur le tableau de bord.

Edward tapota sur son iPhone avant de le ranger dans sa poche. Il mit une chanson en acoustique, dont je n'étais pas très familière. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, puisque je ne savais pas quelle musique c'était. C'était comme mélancolique. Ça me rappelait des nuits calmes, froides comme ce soir – des nuits où il était facile de croire que nous étions tous les deux seuls au monde.

Il prit mes mains et les frictionna, me réchauffant. Son profil était fort et masculin dans la lumière terne de la voiture. Les ombres jouèrent avec son visage, taillant comme dans la pierre les angles et les arrêtes qui le faisaient ressembler plus que jamais à une sculpture grecque. Il se pencha vers moi, apposant ses lèvres sur ma joue échauffée. Ses lèvres trainèrent sur ma peau, me touchant à peine, alors que j'avais déjà l'impression d'imploser de désir. J'étais craintive de la réaction de mon corps quand il touchait le sien.

_Par tous les lézards de la Terre, chaque fois qu'il me touche j'ai l'impression que toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses se réveillent pour la toute première fois. Est-ce que ça sera toujours ainsi ?_

« Bella, » Chuchota Edward, remontant sa main et pinçant ma lèvre inférieure de son index et de son majeur. J'ouvris les yeux et le regardais fixement, ma respiration alourdissant l'air ambiant de la voiture. Il était si beau et j'avais envie de le toucher encore et encore. Il sourit et ses fossettes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux ainsi que près de ses lèvres. « Vas-tu me dire ce qui te tracasse ? »

Je clignais des yeux, confuse de ce brusque changement d'ambiance. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Lui demandais-je, ma voix enrouée par le désir, alors que j'étais encore à moitié dans les vapes.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et s'assit sur son siège. Même dans l'obscurité de sa voiture, je pouvais voir ses sourcils s'arquer. « Bella, tu as séché les cours. » Dit-il lentement, caressant ma paume de ses mains rêches. « Ça signifie soit que l'apocalypse est sur le point de tous nous tuer, soit que quelque chose de mauvais t'es arrivée aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas complètement idiot. »

Je laissais reposer ma tête contre l'appui-tête en cuir, pensive. C'était un sujet que j'avais évité toute la journée dans ma tête, m'étant même inquiétée de perdre la dernière once de bon sens et de santé mentale saine qui me restait si j'y pensais. Alors que je fixais le regard inquiet d'Edward, je réalisais soudain que c'était important de parler de choses qui nous pesaient sur la conscience. Ma mère m'avait toujours appris à contenir mes émotions, mais Edward, lui, m'apprenait comment il fallait que je les laisse sortir de moi avant qu'elles ne me fassent imploser et me fassent du mal en profondeur. J'étais inquiète de tout ce bazar dans ma vie et je ne voulais pas l'embêter plus que deux raisons avec ça, mais j'espérais que quand vous aimez quelqu'un alors il était bon pour le couple de parler des bonnes choses, comme des mauvaises. Je voulais qu'Edward me parle de choses le concernant, aussi.

« J'ai découvert de vilaines vérités que je m'efforçais d'ignorer aujourd'hui à l'école, » Commençais-je d'une voix tremblante.

Dans l'obscurité de la voiture d'Edward, je lui dis tout ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir avec Victoria. Je lui dis comment j'avais pris les choses qu'elle m'avait dites, alors que j'essayais d'échapper en courant à tout ce qu'elle me disait. J'exprimais devant lui mes doutes, mes inquiétudes quant à la véracité des paroles de Victoria sachant qu'elle me détestait avec une extrême passion aveugle. Je lui parlais de quand j'étais allée voir mon père et que je lui avais proposé de déménager chez lui - mais que je n'étais pas encore totalement certaine de savoir comment aborder notre nouvelle relation avec lui. Enfin, je lui parlais de ma mère, de choses que je ne savais pas dire avec des mots, mais des sentiments que je ressentais au fond de moi. C'était un amalgame de pleins de non sens, sortant de mon intérieur comme si quelqu'un venait de mettre un sèche-cheveu allumé dans la baignoire alors que j'y étais dedans. Je devais admettre que je me sentais un million fois mieux après lui avoir parlé de tout ça. Je me sentais tellement moins douteuse et inquiète, sachant qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui me comprenait moi et mes doutes.

Il resta simplement assis et me tînt la main tout le long, me calmant de sa présence. Il dessina des modèles relaxants sur la paume de ma main avec le bout de ses doigts. C'était un côté d'Edward que je ne connaissais que très peu. Il était si doux et attentionné, sensible et patient. J'en venais à me demander s'il avait déjà montré ce côté de sa personnalité à une autre personne. La façon dont il se comportait alors que je lui relatais tous mes soucis me déstabilisait un peu, car je voyais une grande sensibilité derrière son masque. Ça me faisait mal au cœur, parce que je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait aussi un grand besoin d'affection et qu'il cachait une véritable émotivité.

Je gardais alors le meilleur pour la fin. « Edward », Murmurais-je, la douceur de ma voix lui faisant directement levé le visage vers moi. « J'ai trouvé un moyen pour que nous puissions sortir un soir tous les deux. » Je baissais les yeux sur mes genoux, me sentant encore mal à l'aise avec tous ces trucs de rendez-vous. C'était encore tout nouveau pour moi. « Il y a un cours de danse samedi prochain et j'ai demandé à une personne de me couvrir. Donc … Je peux aller dehors avec toi autant que je veux. Je ne serais pas chez moi avant le lendemain. »

Je m'hasardais à jeter un coup d'œil à Edward et il ressemblait à un gamin à qui on venait de donner les clés du magasin de confiserie. « T'es sérieuse là ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air incrédule. « Comment t'as réussis à t'échapper de chez toi ! »

Je pouvais comprendre son scepticisme. J'avais moi-même du mal à croire que tout ça était réel et pourtant, c'était moi qui avais échafaudée ce plan. Je haussais les épaules et réprimais un petit sourire. « Ne remets pas en doute mes méthodes, » Le taquinais-je, aimant cette sensation de liberté quand je me trouvais avec lui. « Apprécie juste le fait que je sois toute à toi et rien qu'à toi pendant une nuit entière. »

Edward grogna et se pencha vers moi, m'étreignant dans ses bras comme un ours. Je poussais de petits cris aigus en riant alors qu'il déposait des baisers papillons dans mon cou. Ça chatouillait. « Crois-moi, je remercie toutes les foutues étoiles de ce ciel de pouvoir t'avoir pour moi tout seul pendant une soirée. » Il lécha le lobe de mon oreille et je gémis avant de rougir d'embarras.

_Au moins la voiture est assez dans la pénombre pour qu'il ne voie pas que je rougis. Remercie Dieu pour cette petite faveur … _

Il déposa une trainée de baisers le long de ma mâchoire. « Que penses-tu que je pourrais faire de toi pendant ses longues heures ensembles, hum ? » Ses mains caressèrent ma peau nue directement au-dessous de l'ourlet de ma jupe. Je tremblais alors qu'il traçait de ses doigts une ligne imaginaire de ma cheville à ma cuisse. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre quand il descendit encore plus bas et passèrent à l'intérieur de ma culotte, caressant le bout de tissu de la pulpe de ses doigts. « Je vais passer des heures et des heures à vénérer chaque centimètre carré de ta peau douce … »

Mes jambes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, alors que ses mains passaient en dessous de l'ourlet de ma jupe. Je pouvais sentir que mon corps était prêt pour lui, depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur moi. Son contact, même le plus léger m'électrisait et agissait sur moi comme un aphrodisiaque. Ma respiration devint lourde et mes paupières s'abaissèrent. Je pouvais entendre mes battements de cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il tambourinait à mes oreilles. Les mouvements d'Edward étaient lents, me faisant haleter dans une délicieuse torture. Il respira mon nom dans le creux de mon oreille avant d'embrasser ma jugulaire. Mes cuisses commencèrent à trembler alors que mon besoin prenait proportionnellement de l'ampleur. Ses mains arrivèrent enfin au fin coton de mon sous-vêtement et il me caressa par-dessus ma culotte, humidifiant encore plus le tissu. Je devins tout de suite hors course, comme une bobine de fil tombant sur le sol. J'étais incapable de retenir mes cris alors qu'il me caressait de cette manière. Il passa enfin sa main en-dessous du tissu et je pleurnichais presque de soulagement. C'était comme si le manque de sommeil et ma journée stressante s'évacuait. Je me sentais tellement vivante quand il me touchait, quand il me faisait monter au paradis. Il caressa mes lèvres intimes si doucement que j'avais physiquement mal tellement je me tendais. Je voulais qu'il me fasse des choses que je ne savais pas expliquer, des choses dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Quand il glissa un doigt en moi, je susurrais son nom en un soupir étranglé.

Je levais aveuglément les bras et il m'embrassa alors à pleine bouche, sa langue faisant la même chose que ses doigts en l'intérieur de moi. il grogna des obscénités, remplissant mes poumons de son essence si particulière. Je serpentais une de mes mains jusqu'à sa nuque, ayant besoin de me retenir à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber dans l'abîme de mon plaisir. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je vis que la chaleur de nos corps avait embuée les vitres de la voiture. Je me rappelais alors la première fois où je me m'étais fais plaisir sous la douche – alors que j'avais imaginé Edward me faire ses choses. Maintenant, c'était comme si mes fantasmes se réalisaient. J'étais celle qu'il allait envoyer au paradis. Pour la première fois, je l'imaginais me prendre lentement et complètement. Penser à son pénis à l'intérieur de moi au lieu de ses doigts me fit basculer dans l'extase. Je me cambrais sous mon orgasme, en un cri perçant, serrant et desserrant sa main à l'intérieur de moi jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Je me sentais tellement bien et vivante. C'était céleste.

Les spasmes de mon orgasme s'achevèrent enfin et je voulus lui faire enlever sa main de l'intérieur de moi. Au lieu de m'écouter, il continua de caresser mon sexe du bout des doigts. C'était si incroyablement sensible à cet endroit. Je voulais lui dire d'arrêter et de continuer en même temps. Ma respiration redevint complètement irrégulière alors que je sentis son doigt titiller mon clitoris. Je me raidis, anticipant sa prochaine caresse.

_Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Comment puis-je avoir envie de lui aussi vite ?_

« Tu es comme un drogue pour moi … » Gémit-il dans mes cheveux, ses dents grignotant le lobe de mon oreille. « Je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Je ne veux pas jamais m'arrêter de te toucher, te voir prendre du plaisir me fait du bien. Dis-moi que tu en as besoin autant que moi, s'il te plait. Dis-moi que tu me veux autant que je te veux, à tel point que ça me fait mal – parce que je te veux si fort que tu accapares toutes mes pensées. »

Sa respiration devint hachée, comme s'il éprouvait les mêmes difficultés que moi à respirer convenablement. « S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! » Entonnais-je dans mon souffle. Ma voix sortait comme un halètement continu. Je n'arrivais pas à capter assez d'air ambiant pour remplir mes poumons. Je ne savais pas quoi demander exactement parce que je ne savais même pas ce que je devais dire pour mettre le doigt sur mon besoin. Je mourrais à petit feu. Mes doigts se serraient dans ses cheveux au point que je me demandais si je ne lui faisais pas mal - mes ongles s'ancraient dans son cuir chevelu, serrant compulsivement ses mèches désordonnées. Mon corps pleurait pour qu'enfin j'accepte la délivrance. C'était une merveilleuse et une belle torture.

« Merde, si tu savais comme je t'aime ! » Siffla-t-il brusquement. Ces mots furent alors ma perte. Je me cambrais dans l'orgasme, des flashs de lumières apparaissant sous mes paupières fermées. Je tremblais comme une feuille soulevée par le vent, allant de droite à gauche sans cohérence. J'en arrivais même à me demander si j'arriverais un jour à redescendre du paradis vers lequel il m'avait propulsé.

Edward m'embrassa doucement, ses lèvres aussi légères que du vent sur mon visage, picorant des endroits, comme si j'étais une carte dont il devait connaitre tous les lieux pour ensuite les explorer. Je me rapprochais pour respirer son odeur. Je m'intoxiquais de lui. Sa peau était si chaude et si douce. Je desserrais ma poigne dans ses cheveux et prit en coupe ses joues dans mes paumes, l'embrassant en retour passionnément. Mes bras semblaient comme peser des tonnes, comme s'ils étaient morts. C'était très difficile de les faire bouger correctement. Je me sentais soudain incroyablement fatiguée. Je devais me battre pour garder les yeux ouverts.

« Reste tranquille une minute … » Murmura-t-il contre ma bouche quand j'essayais de l'embrasser à mon tour. Je voulais qu'il se sente bien à son tour, lui aussi. C'était une sensation vraiment détonante. C'était comme si tous les os dans mon corps s'étaient liquéfié. « Repose toi et surtout, calme-toi. » Il m'appuya contre l'appui tête et je lui obéissais automatiquement, somnolente.

J'acquiesçais d'un air endormi et me pelotonnée contre le siège en cuir, me blottissant contre la veste qu'il m'avait prêté. Je me sentais tellement à l'aise et en sécurité. C'était comme s'il avait réussit à créer un cocon dans lequel rien ni personne ne pouvait m'atteindre ni me blesser. J'essayais de continuer à l'observer, mais finalement je dû fermer mes yeux. Ça me prenait bien trop d'énergie. J'étais complètement vidée.

_Nom d'une sauce aux petits oignons, je ne peux même pas garder les yeux ouverts. Bon … Ce n'est pas un drame si je ferme un peu les yeux, si ? Juste quelques petits instants …_

Je tombais comme une masse dans la seconde qui suivit.

Oo°oO

Quelqu'un me secouait. Une voix me chuchotait des choses dont je n'arrivais pas à saisir la signification, mais le ton enroué de cette voix me fit sourire. Elle sentait Noël et ses cookies. Le parfum de menthe arriva jusqu'à mes narines, me faisant monter l'eau à la bouche. Je sentis aussi des mains se poser et masser les muscles tendus de mes épaules, enlevant tout le stress de mon corps. Je soupirais, totalement relaxée. Si c'était un rêve, c'était bon et je ne voulais jamais me réveiller.

« Bella, réveilles-toi. Tu es devant chez toi. » La voix d'Edward me sortit de ma rêverie et je baillais fortement, ouvrant si grand ma bouche qu'elle manqua de se décrocher. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi cent ans. Je me frottais doucement les yeux avec le dos de mes mains. J'avais une crampe dorsale et quand j'étendis ma main pour lisser mes cheveux, je rencontrais un nœud énorme qui défiait tous les records. Je ressortis immédiatement mes doigts, essayant d'apprivoiser ces cheveux indomptables. Futile espoir.

« Je me suis endormie ? » Demandais-je stupidement. Il rit tout en acquiesçant et je baillais de nouveau. Bien sur que je m'étais endormie. Si je m'étais écoutée, je serais restée dormir pendant plusieurs jours. J'étais vidée. M'endormir dans la voiture n'avait fait qu'accentuer mon épuisement. Je regardais au travers de la fenêtre, groggy et me rendit compte que nous étions carrément devant ma maison. Je n'étais pas étonnée que ma mère ne soit pas là. C'était bizarre même de considérer cet endroit comme « ma maison », quand on savait que le seul endroit où je me sentais chez moi et en sécurité était avec Edward.

J'eus tout à coup un choc quand je me rendis compte de quelque chose de très important : j'avais eu deux orgasmes d'enfer dans sa voiture alors que j'étais ultra fatiguée, puis je m'étais écroulée comme une masse. Et si j'avais bavé sur ses sièges en cuir ? J'apportais rapidement une main à la bouche et soupirais de soulagement quand je compris que je n'avais pas la moindre trace de bave. Rien n'était plus « attirant » qu'un filet de bave. Il ne prit même pas conscience de mon geste et aussi du fait que je n'ai rien fais pour le satisfaire et le soulager en retour. Il devait s'accommoder à tout ce qui constituait ma vie – ma folle de mère, ma naïveté quasi indécente, mon père shérif – et nous ne pouvions nous voir que très peu. J'avais honte de moi. J'étais la pire de toutes les petites amies du monde entier !

« Je te demanderais bien de venir chez toi, mais je pense que tu ne ferais rien d'autre que de dormir sur moi. » Plaisanta-t-il, avant de tendre sa main pour lisser ma jupe. Ses doigts étaient si chauds que la chaleur se diffusa jusque sur ma peau, même au travers de la laine de ma jupe.

Je saisis sa main alors qu'il allait atteindre la poignée de la porte. « Attends ! » Murmurais-je. Ne serait-ce que penser à ce que j'allais dire me fit rougir jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. « Tu ne veux pas que je te rende la pareille ? »

Dans un premier temps, je n'eus en réponse de ma question qu'un regard interrogateur, avant que son expression ne devienne grave. « Ne dit pas ça. » Murmura-t-il, une main dans ses cheveux. « Que je fasse des choses te faisant plaisir ne veut pas dire que je ne me fais pas plaisir moi aussi en te regardant, d'accord ? Laisse-moi le soin de bien m'occuper de toi. »

J'acquiesçais et il me sourit en réponse, avant de frotter doucement son nez froid contre ma joue. « De plus, te voir prendre du plaisir et atteindre l'orgasme est aussi jouissif que si j'atteignais moi-même l'orgasme. » Respira-t-il dans mon oreille. « Tu es tellement belle quand le plaisir t'emporte. »

Si avant j'étais rouge, maintenant j'étais beaucoup plus proche du cramoisi. Il ouvrit la portière, faisant s'engouffrer l'air froid qui me frappa comme une claque au visage. Mes dents claquaient. Quand il ouvrit ma porte et me fit sortir de la voiture, je m'accrochais à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. J'avais grand besoin de sa chaleur. Il me prit dans ses bras à moitié et m'emmena jusque devant chez moi, prenant mon sac à dos et s'emparant des clés dans ma poche avant.

« Ça me semble curieusement familier. » Murmurais-je dans mon souffle. Il ria doucement en réponse et réussit à ouvrir la porte, me conduisant à l'intérieur. C'était sombre, mais bien chauffé – je me rappelais avoir branché le chauffage avant d'aller en cours ce matin.

_Merci, Jésus. Je ne serais pas obligée de faire la Bella esquimau ce soir !_

Je me tournais pour voir ce que faisait Edward et je le vis appuyé nonchalamment sur l'embrasure. Il avait adopté une attitude ultra décontracté, et avec son tee-shirt blanc et son jeans moulant, on aurait pu croire que James Dean était revenu à la vie. Je devais sourire de manière équivoque car il me fit un petit sourire coquin et je fus impressionné de la manière dont il arrivait à feindre de ne pas avoir froid alors qu'il ne portait presque rien sur le dos. Je m'avançais alors vers lui, pris appuis sur son torse de mes deux, avant de refermer mes poings sur sa chemise, me lever sur la pointe des pieds et presser gentiment mes lèvres sur les siennes. Pas moyen par contre que je lui donne un « vrai » baiser après que je sois restée à dormir comme une morte dans sa voiture, j'étais trop gênée. Ma bouche était aussi sèche que le Sahara.

« Bonne nuit. » Murmurais-je, ma tête dans son torse, alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras. « J'ai vraiment passé un très bon moment. »

Il me releva la tête pour que je le regarde et sourit d'un air satisfait avant de m'embrasser doucement sur le front. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes. « Bonne nuit. » Répondit-il brusquement. « Je t'appellerai demain, Princesse. » Il me remit sur mes pieds et descendit à reculons l'allée, me regardant fixement. Quand il arriva à sa voiture, il ouvrit sa portière et me fit un signe de la main.

« Ah, au fait. Tu ronfles. » Me rappela-t-il, dans un ton moqueur, alors que ses paroles disparaissaient dans la brume de la nuit.

Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas ce que j'aurais aimé entendre.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc et il rit de mon expression outragée. Il s'assit dans sa voiture et alluma le contact, descendant dans l'allée et se mettant sur la route, prêt à partir. Quand il partit, il klaxonna et je lui répondis d'un signe de la main, regardant ses feux arrière disparaitre à l'angle de la rue. C'était étrange pour moi de ressentir combien il me manquait quand il s'en allait loin de moi. Nous ne nous connaissions pas depuis très longtemps, cependant mon cœur me faisait un mal de chien à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait de moi, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années.

Alors que j'allais me retourner pour regagner la maison, la voiture de ma mère s'engagea dans l'allée qu'Edward venait tout juste de quitter. Ses phares illuminèrent l'entrée, me faisant mettre une main devant les yeux. Je regardais dans la voiture et je remarquais qu'elle me regardait fixement par le pare-brise avec une expression sinistre sur le visage. Je restais à ma place jusqu'à ce qu'elle coupe le moteur, éteignant ses feux. Elle sortit de la voiture, portant une autre robe que je n'avais jamais vue, vacillant sur ses talons hauts auxquels ses pieds n'étaient pas habitués. Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans l'allée pour venir jusqu'à moi, je me retournais et rentrais, commençant à monter les escaliers. Je n'avais pas assez dormi pour me soucier de l'état de ma mère, pas maintenant.

J'étais presque arrivée en haut quand elle arriva au pas de la porte, la faisant claquer derrière elle en un coup sec. Je fermais les yeux pendant une brève seconde, me préparant à ce qu'elle était sur le point de me dire. Ma main serrait compulsivement le bois lisse de la rampe d'escalier, et je priais Dieu pour avoir assez de patience pour faire face à ma mère.

Je me retournais alors qu'elle donnait un petit coup à l'interrupteur du salon, et je vis sa silhouette près de la porte d'entrée. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et je m'émerveillais presque du fait que je ne connaissais pas du tout la femme que j'avais en face de moi. Ses yeux étaient sombrement maquillés et sa bouche enduit de rouge à lèvre, partant dans tous les sens par endroit, ce qui me laissait en déduire qu'elle n'avait pas fait que boire.

« A qui appartient cette veste que tu portes ? » Me demanda-t-elle, sa voix bien trop forte au regard de l'espace qui nous séparait. Je regardais mon corps pour voir que j'avais toujours sur les épaules la veste d'Edward. J'avais eu si froid que j'avais oublié de lui rendre quand j'étais rentrée la première fois à la maison. J'ouvris la bouche, essayant de vite trouver un mensonge convenable – peut-être que c'était un ami de l'Académie, ou alors que je l'avais trouvé en rentrant de l'école et que je l'avais prise parce que j'avais trop froid – mais aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche. Pas parce que j'avais peur, mais parce que je ne voulais plus mentir désormais.

Quand elle vit que je ne répondrais pas, elle s'avança de quelques pas et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, suggestives de la parfaite pose de la dominance maternelle. Ça aurait pu marcher si elle s'était arrêtée de se balancer de droite à gauche, comme si elle recherchait son équilibre. Ça me rendait malade de me de qu'elle avait prit la voiture alors qu'elle était saoule. Elle aurait pu tuer quelqu'un. Ça me brisait le cœur de voir que tout ce que je connaissais de ma mère, tout ce que je croyais connaitre d'elle, s'avérait être des mensonges.

Ce n'était plus cette même mère qui m'avait aidé à faire des cookies pour Noël quand j'avais six ans.

Ce n'était plus cette même mère qui m'avait cousu une robe avec des poches devant quand j'avais huit ans, parce que je ne pouvais me séparer des animaux miniatures composant l'Arche de Noé.

Cette femme semblait ne plus exister, perdue dans les méandres du temps et de l'alcool.

« Alors, Isabella ? J'attends ! Tu vas me répondre oui ou non ? » Elle fit un autre pas en avant et je reculais, haletant quand je la vis perdre l'équilibre. Elle mit directement les mains en avant pour se rattraper à la table en bois. La table fut prise de secousse sous le choc et se déplaça de quelques centimètres en un cri strident.

J'ouvris la bouche, prête à vraiment lui mentir, mais je m'arrêtais. Je me rendais compte que cela n'en valait même pas la peine. Rien de tout ça n'en valait la peine. Je ne connaissais pas cette personne - et elle n'avait plus aucun pouvoir ou contrôle sur ma vie désormais.

Je secouais ma tête et en lui tournant le dos, je lui dis ce que j'aurais du lui dire depuis longtemps.

« Non ! » Exposais-je fermement.

_Maintenant tout est fini,_ me dis-je alors que je montais les escaliers, dans un silence implacable.

**Oo°oO**

**Oula ... Ca rigole plus dites-moi ^_^ Vous aimez comment les choses tournent ? Moi personnellement, j'ai comme l'impression que ce chapitre va être celui d'un virage a 360° de Bella ... Mais vous verrez bien pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre !**

**En entendant, n'oubliez pas de cliquer en bas sur "review", c'est gratuit et ça fait énormément plaisir =)**

**Gros bisous ...**


	27. Strike sparks

**Salut tout le monde. Tout d'abord, je m'excuse (une nouvelle fois) pour mon affreux retard dans mes traductions. Sachant que, de plus, je n'ai pas trop de raisons de n'avoir rien publié, juste un manque de temps et peut-être un peu d'absence d'envie de traduire ce chapitre. Rien de bien grave, rassurez-vous, sachant qu'en plus cette histoire touche très bientot à sa fin :) Juste que parfois, et je suis sûre que vous me comprenez, un auteur ou un traducteur peut en avoir marre et décide de laisser un peu de côté ce qu'il fait pour reprendre de plus belle, avec plus d'envie.**

**Car soyons clair, je ne conçois pas traduire une fiction sans avoir cette envie qui caractérise ce que je suis ... Grace à vos review que j'ai relu, cette envie est un peu revenue et donc je publie après avoir finie de traduire ce chapitre ...**

**J'espère simplement qu'il vous plaira !**

**Amicalement vôtre,**

**Manelor.**

**Oo°oO**

**"Les grands embrasements naissent de petites étincelles" ... Cardinal de Richelieu**

**"Une étincelle d'amour de Dieu est capable de soutenir un coeur durant l'éternité" ... Jacques-Bénigne Bossuet**

**"Chaque étincelle est à elle seule tout l'incendie elle le porte, l'augmente, le diffuse" ... Jean Marcel**

**Oo°oO**

_Take them up like the male and female _(Je les prends comme les hommes et les femmes)

_paper dolls and bang them together _(Poupées de papier qui se cognent ensembles)

_at the hip, like chips of flint, as if to _(A la hanche, comme des pointes de silex, comme si)

_strike sparks from them, I say _(Ca leur provoque des étincelles, je dis)

_do what you are going to do, and I will tell about it. _(Faites ce que vous avez à faire, et je parlerais de ça.)

- Sharon Olds

La semaine précédant mon rendez-vous avec Edward fut la plus longue de toute ma vie. J'avais l'impression que le temps filait aussi lentement que marchait une tortue, me rendant incroyablement nerveuse. Chaque tâche banale que je faisais étaient comme faites au ralentit, sans cohérence. Je commençais à me sentir anxieuse et complètement angoissée. J'avais l'impression désagréable que quelque chose allait arriver, et pas quelque chose de bon. C'était comme si une petite voix sinistre retentissait dans ma tête, m'avertissant d'être plus que prudente. Je savais que les gens n'avaient pas d'instincts, mais c'était comme si ma partie animale se battait avec rage à l'intérieur de moi, me lacérant la poitrine et me sommant d'être prudente. Je n'avais pourtant aucune raison de ressentir ça. Ce n'était pas comme si je disposais d'un sixième sens. J'en venais à me demander si ma nature excessivement prudente ne me jouait pas des tours affreux. Je mentais et je venais dans une maison que je ne reconnaissais plus comme telle toutes les nuits. Peut-être que c'était la façon qu'avait trouvé mon esprit pour m'avertir que j'étais en train de faire une erreur – comme si je devais ressentir une quelconque culpabilité. C'était dur d'écouter sa tête quand mes hormones d'adolescente prenaient le contrôle de mon corps. Je voulais plus que tout ignorer mon appréhension, me répétant que j'étais bête. Après tout, qui écoutait sa conscience quand pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sent enfin vivante ?

Aller à l'Académie devenait de plus en plus chaque jour. J'évitais tout le monde, même Mike qui devenait intenable depuis qu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Jessica. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme une moule à son rocher, le regard empli d'une dévotion malsaine qui me donnait envie de vomir. Laureen ne pointa pas le bout de son nez de toute la semaine, se préparant pour le spectacle de dance. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop d'elle, mais j'avais encore peur de me retrouver seule à seule avec Victoria. J'évitais soigneusement son regard chaque fois que nous nous retrouvions dans la même pièce. Elle ne faisait aucun effort de son côté pour me parler, de toute façon. J'avais entendu certaines filles papotant avec elle dans les toilettes – elles avaient parlé de la mutation de son père d'y il y a quelques semaines. Ce curieux évènement coïncidait avec le début du comportement étrange de ma mère. J'occultais cette pensée fâcheuse. J'avais assez de mes problèmes pour m'embêter avec toute cette fichue histoire.

J'étais très en retard dans mes devoirs, alors je m'étais concentrée dessus pour être sûre d'avoir tout fini avant samedi. C'était extrêmement dur de se concentrer sur la Bible alors que tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était ma prochaine nuit dans les bras d'Edward. Alors que j'étais en train de faire une analyse de la relation d'Abraham et de Sarah, je me surpris à vite dériver sur une histoire imaginaire où les acteurs seraient moi et Edward, en tenue biblique. Je l'imaginais torse nu, son torse en sueur luisant au soleil. Je l'imaginais alors nu, et je piquais immédiatement un fard. J'étais en train de devenir une perverse en puissance, et c'en était d'autant plus inquiétant que j'arrivais à fantasmer sur mon petit-ami alors que j'étais en train de faire mes corvées bibliques.

Je me métamorphosais en une de ces filles clichées que je détestais – celles qui vivaient pour ne serait-ce qu'un baiser de leur cher et tendre. Ça me dérangeait vraiment cette histoire. Je commençais même à me parler à moi-même, débitant à vitesse grand V des pensées philosophiques, tard dans la nuit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au menton, regardant fixement le lampadaire de la rue qui éclairait ma chambre d'une lumière vacillante. Comment était-on supposé se séparer des choses que nous aimons ? Est-ce qu'il était possible de garder notre personnalité – notre vrai nous-mêmes – même quand quelque chose vous dépassant commençait à hanter votre esprit ? Mon esprit me soufflait que les choses aillent trop vite avec Edward. Si je voulais que notre relation perdure, j'avais besoin de me comprendre moi-même. Je reportais tout mon manque d'attention, d'affection et tout mon amour sur lui et ce n'était pas bon. Je ne voulais pas être de celles qui confondaient le sexe avec l'amour. Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. C'était important pour moi de garder les pieds sur terre, sinon je me perdrais.

Je vis Edward lundi et mercredi, mais la bibliothèque était en si grande affluence que nous n'avions même pas pu nous trouvé un moment tous les deux. Chaque fois qu'il me regardait et que cette petite lueur attentionnée apparaissait dans ses yeux, quelqu'un s'approchait de la caisse, où il y avait d'ailleurs une montagne de livres que nous devions remettre en rayon. Je regardais le chariot à livre plein avec regret, me rappelant tendrement notre première rencontre à la bibliothèque. Mr. Jasper nous assommaient d'une tonne de travail, nous empêchant de nous voir Edward et moi. Il était étrangement brusque et rapide, aboyant plus qu'ordonnant. Il paraissait négligé et négligeant – quelque chose qui me choquait. Ses costumes parfaitement repassés étaient tout plissées. Je savais que tout ceci avait avoir avec l'histoire d'Alice et de lui, puisque elle n'était plus venue à la bibliothèque depuis l'incident. Quand j'avais demandé à Edward, il avait simplement haussé les épaules et avait dit qu'elle refusait d'en parler. J'en supposais alors que Mr. Jasper n'avait pas pris aussi bien la situation qu'elle l'espérait.

Rester à la maison était encore pire que de passer mes journées à l'école. C'était trop calme et je me sentais bien trop seule. Je passais mon temps à faire mes devoirs et parler au téléphone avec Edward. Ma mère n'était presque jamais à la maison et quand elle y était, elle m'évitait comme si j'avais une maladie contagieuse qu'elle avait peur d'attraper. Elle avait même arrêté notre pratique matinale de la prière. Sa Bible bien usée était toujours sur sa table de chevet, abandonnée comme un enfant perdu. Nous avions à peine enchainées trois mots toutes les deux depuis que j'avais refusé de lui répondre et qu'elle était revenue saoule à la maison. Je doutais que de lui parler de mon déménagement était une bonne idée même si je le voulais. J'avais finalement réussis à la coincer dans la cuisine, jeudi matin, et je lui avais rapidement dit que je suivais Laureen pour répéter à la dance et que je passerais la nuit chez elle.

Elle ne m'avait même pas répondu, sprintant presque jusqu'à la porte pour partir. Je me demandais si elle avait même entendu un seul mot de ce que je venais de lui dire. Si elle n'était pas en train de cuisiner pour l'Académie ou de les aider administrativement parlant, elle trainait dehors Dieu seul sait où. Parfois elle revenait à la maison à trois heures du matin – et parfois elle ne rentrait pas du tout. Quand je me levais pour aller à l'école, je jetais un coup d'œil dans sa chambre à coucher pour voir que son lit était toujours fait. Ça me dérangeait assez de ne pas savoir où elle passait ses nuits. Je supposais qu'elle devait être là où était aussi le père de Victoria.

Oo°oO

Samedi matin arriva, ensoleillé et chaud, contrastant avec les nuages orageux qui grondaient dans mon ventre. Edward m'avait dit vouloir partir avec moi de la bibliothèque pour flâner chez lui avant que nous partions pour notre rendez-vous. Je ne savais pas du tout où il comptait m'emmener diner. La seule chose qu'il m'avait dit, c'était que c'est un endroit agréable et qu'il fallait que je sois sur mon trente et un mais j'étais mortifiée à l'idée de ne connaitre aucun des usages. La seule chose vraiment "agréable" que j'avais, c'était une robe à col haut blanche que ma mère m'avait offert la veille de Noël il y a deux ans. Il y avait même des flocons de neige brodés en argent sur le corsage. Je frissonnais quand je pensais que j'allais mentir pour sortir avec mon petit-ami. J'avais peur de ne pas m'habiller convenablement. Je supposais que j'allais mettre un pull et une jupe. Si ce n'était pas assez bien, je priais silencieusement pour qu'Alice me laisse emprunter quelque chose dans sa garde robe.

Je pris une douche et me versais un verre de jus de fruit dans ma cuisine, quand ma mère rentra. Elle avait aidé par des fonds à monter une salle de danse, ou du moins c'est ce que j'avais entendu dire. Elle semblait fatiguée et j'avais l'impression de retrouver ma mère, celle que je n'avais pas vue depuis très longtemps. Elle portait une de ses vieilles robes préférées - beige et avec des motifs représentant des fleurs bleues pâles - et ses cheveux était tiré en un chignon strict. Plusieurs mèches s'étaient échappées de sa coiffure et encadraient son visage en forme de cœur, bouclées sur le côté. Elle me sourit timidement et j'avais l'impression que mon verre de jus de fruit menaçait de se renverser sur le sol. Je n'avais jamais reçu ce genre de regard par ma mère.

Elle s'approcha de la table de cuisine et tira une des chaises jaune pâle. Elle s'y installa en poussant un soupir las. « T'as déjà tout préparé pour passer la soirée chez Laureen ? » Me demanda-t-elle doucement. La lumière de la fenêtre de la cuisine projetait une lueur dan ses cheveux, la faisant paraître beaucoup plus jeune. Quand j'étais petite, je pensais qu'elle était une pomme fraiche et pimpante, prête à être cueillie. Elle me rappelait cette image que j'avais d'elle petite à cet instant. Elle replia ses mains sur ses genoux et me regarda calmement, attendant apparemment une réponse.

J'acquiesçais lentement, apportant mon verre jusqu'à mes lèvres pour en boire une petite gorgée. Je me rendis compte que je paraissais grossière et je me dirigeais alors vers le frigo. « Tu veux un verre ? » Demandais-je poliment.

Elle sourit en retour, avec une expression si étrange que je me demandais même si elle n'avait pas de mal pour la garder sur son visage. C'était étrange et ça me fit curieusement tanguer « Oui, merci. » Répondit-elle doucement.

Je pouvais sentir ses yeux dardés sur moi alors que je marchais jusqu'au placard pour aller chercher un autre verre. Je versais un peu de jus orange dans la tasse et le lui porta, mon bras tendu vers elle. Elle le prit en me murmurant des remerciements et déglutis rapidement, comme si elle mourrait de soif.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini son verre de jus de fruit, elle leva les yeux vers moi une nouvelle fois. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » Exposa-t-elle de manière énigmatique. Elle se leva et me fit signe de la suivre d'un signe de la main. « Tu viens avec moi ? »

Ressentant de suite une combinaison de nervosité, de paranoïa et de curiosité – qui me faisait ressembler à une parfaite idiote – je la suivis jusqu'en bas des escaliers, dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et marcha à l'intérieur, allant directement jusqu'à sa penderie. Elle ouvrit les deux battants et chercha dans ses affaires, en retirant quelque chose d'enveloppé dans un sac en plastique. Elle le tendit vers moi, le secouant sous mes yeux quand elle vit que je n'avais aucune réaction. Le plastique faisait du bruit et le cintre bougeait dans tous les sens.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demandais-je stupidement, mes doigts maladroits glissant sur le plastique alors que je le prenais. Elle me regarda simplement, son expression impassible.

_C'est maintenant ou jamais, Isabella._

J'ôtais l'emballage et regarda avec stupéfaction une des plus magnifiques robes que je n'avais jamais vues. Elle était en des tons blanc cassés, avec des broderies au niveau des épaules et se resserrant sur la taille, comme une robe de princesse. Il y avait quelques lacets de bon goût autour de l'ourlet et de l'encolure. C'était une robe magnifique - mais ce n'était pas pourquoi j'étais autant choquée. J'avais vu cette robe auparavant. En fait, j'en avais une photo dans ma boite de souvenir. C'était la robe de mariée de ma mère. Elle l'avait porté quand elle avait épousé mon père.

« Pourquoi me la donnes-tu ? » Chuchotais-je. Mes doigts caressèrent le fin tissu, notant le bon travail qui avait été fait sur le corsage. Ma mère avait cousu elle-même cette robe. Cela lui avait prit des heures. « Je ne comprends pas. »

Je relevais mes yeux de la robe pour regarder ma mère, elle haussa simplement les épaules et regarda au loin. « Je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant et j'ai pensé que peut-être tu voudrais la porter ce soir à la dance, si tu le veux bien sur. Elle t'ira à merveille, j'en suis sûre. » Je savais qu'elle était mal à l'aise avec la situation, parce qu'elle referma rapidement sa penderie avant d'arpenter la pièce, lissant la couette de son lit et remettant tous les objets en place. Je remarquais alors que son expression s'était assombrie et je m'attendais presque à recevoir une méchante pique de sa part pour contrebalancer la douceur de l'acte charitable qu'elle venait d'accomplir. « De plus, je ne veux pas que tu paraisses négligée chez les Mallory. Nous avons une réputation à tenir. »

_Ah beh enfin, je ne m'y attendais plus …_

J'acquiesçais sèchement, pliant soigneusement la robe avec la pliure de mon coude. Ça semblait complètement dingue de me dire que ma mère parlait de « réputation » alors qu'elle-même faisait des trucs fous. Cependant je ne voulais pas me disputer avec elle, alors je laissais couler. « Merci beaucoup, Mère. » Dis-je, en marchant jusqu'à sa porte. « Je l'adore. »

Les coins de ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire triste. « Je sais que tu l'aimes. » Chuchota-t-elle. Elle se détourna de moi et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle tira sur les rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. « Amuses-toi bien ce soir, Isabella. »

Je m'enfuis alors presque de la chambre, pas sûre si je fuyais ma mère ou mes propres sentiments me disant que cette soirée ne présageait rien de bon. Non … Ce n'était pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout …

Oo°oO

Je portais ma robe dans son linceul en plastique et mis dans mon sac les choses nécessaires pour dormir chez quelqu'un. Quand je quittais la maison, ma mère était déjà partie. Elle m'avait laissé une note brève recollée avec du scotch sur la porte d'entrée – il était écrit avec une encre noire et une écriture grossière : « Partie ». Elle n'était même pas signée. Je me débarrassais immédiatement de ce malaise étrange qui m'assaillit et je fourrais la note dans mon sac avec le reste de mes affaires. J'éteignais la lumière de la maison, fermais la porte derrière moi et marcha jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Edward m'attendait déjà là quand j'arrivais. Je sautais alors dans sa voiture et il fit le trajet jusqu'à chez lui en un temps record, remontant devant son immense maison en moins de dix minutes. Il descendit de la voiture, vint m'ouvrir la porte et m'escorta jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. C'était très calme et nos chaussures claquaient fortement sur le sol de marbre.

« Où est Alice ? » Demandais-je, alors qu'il me conduisait vers le salon. Ma voix semblait si petite dans toute cette immensité – j'entendais ma question rebondir sur les murs de chaque surface brillante. J'avais compté sur Alice pour qu'elle m'aide à me coiffer et me maquiller. Quand on parlait de ça, j'étais complètement ignorante. Je regardais Edward, attendant qu'il me réponde, et il haussa simplement les épaules.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle est à la maison. » Répondit-il de manière évasive. Je me mordis alors la lèvre avec inquiétude, me demandant comment j'allais faire pour être à peu près « potable » maintenant. J'avais les choses essentielles - ma robe, mes chaussures, mon nécessaire à maquillage, soit pommade et poudre de riz- mais je ne savais pas du tout comment les utiliser. Je savais très bien qu'au rythme où j'allais et avec l'état de nervosité avancée que je tentais de contenir à l'intérieur de moi, je pouvais très bien me tromper et ressembler à une folle échappée de l'asile si j'utilisais mal ces choses.

Alors que nous passions au travers d'une salle intermédiaire entre le salon et la cuisine, Edward s'arrêta brusquement. Je faillis presque lui foncer dedans. « Merde … » Murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Je regardais fixement par-dessus son épaule et vis que sa mère était installée dans un grand sofa en cuir, regardant un film, sans doute à l'eau de rose. Elle avait mit une boite de mouchoirs sur ses genoux et se tamponnait le coin de l'œil avec.

Edward se racla la gorge et elle sursauta, mettant une main sur son cœur. Les mouchoirs en papier utilisés volèrent dans les airs comme si une tempête de neige venait de s'abattre dans le salon. « Par tous les Dieux, Edward ! » Haleta-t-elle, son visage pâle exprimant de la peur. « J'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque … » Elle se leva du canapé et marcha jusqu'à nous, souriant chaudement quand elle me vit cachée derrière Edward. « Bella ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! »

Je remarquais, soulagée, qu'elle semblait sobre cette fois-ci. Elle tendit une main et prit une des miennes, l'appuyant entre les siennes. « Tu viens de découvrir un de mes plaisirs coupables. Parfois, ça fait du bien de pleurer un peu, tu sais ? » Elle me fit un signe de la main jusqu'au canapé et je vis qu'il y avait un bol rempli de pop-corn. « Tu veux te joindre à moi ? 'Steele magnolias' vient de commencer. »

Edward prit la liberté de réponse pour nous deux. « Non, Esmée … » Répondit-il rapidement, me saisissant par le bras pour me diriger hors de la pièce « J'emmène Bella dîner au port, ce soir. Nous avons des réservations à _'C'est si bon_' »

Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda mes vêtements. Je portais toujours un cardigan vert et mon jeans de tous les jours. Il y avait même un trou au genou gauche. « Tu vas te changer, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Je sentais qu'elle essayait d'être délicate pour ne pas me froisser.

J'acquiesçais et lui sourit faiblement en retour, montrant mon sac en le pointant vers l'avant. Les deux seules fois où elle m'avait vu, j'étais habillée comme un sac à patate sur pattes. Elle devait penser que je faisais mes achats aux œuvres caritatives. « Alice est-elle là ? » Demandais-je, ma voix pleine d'espoir. Elle secoua la tête et mes épaules s'affaissèrent, incertaine de l'issue de ma soirée finalement.

Étonnamment, la mère d'Edward sembla immédiatement comprendre ma situation fâcheuse. Elle marcha vers moi et me prit par la taille, me détachant de la poigne d'Edward. « Pourquoi ne t'aiderais-je pas ? ». Quand Edward ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il allait protester, elle lui jeta un regard d'avertissement qui réussit à l'arrêter. J'étais impressionnée. « Je te la rends dès que j'ai fini, je te le promets. »

Il semblait malheureux, mais je lui souris d'une manière rassurante et suivis Mme. Cullen hors de la pièce. Nous nous aventurâmes alors dans un labyrinthe d'escaliers et de couloirs jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions une immense porte à deux battants. Elle les ouvrit et j'haletais face à l'immensité de la chambre. C'était plus grand que le rez-de-chaussée dans sa totalité de ma maison. Un lit énorme, magnifique trônait sur une estrade au centre de la pièce et l'espace entier était agréablement décoré en des couleurs crème et blanc cassé, en un style gracieux et féminin. Le tapis était épais et doux sous mes pieds et je commençais à me demander si je n'étais pas en train de l'abîmer avec mes vieilles chaussures. Je me sentais un peu comme la petite orpheline Annie, invitée dans la maison de Papa Warbuck.

Elle me mena jusqu'au vanity gigantesque, sculpté avec de magnifiques formes, des produits de beauté sortant de toute part. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un grand magasin, sur le point de me faire complètement transformer. Elle me poussa à m'asseoir sur un tabouret confortable et prit mon sac des mains, le mettant soigneusement sur une petite table d'ivoire dans le coin.

Elle prit une brosse dont le manche était en or, alors qu'elle me démêlait doucement les cheveux. Si je n'avais pas été en état de stress, j'aurais probablement apprécié totalement la manœuvre. Elle me donnait vraiment l'impression que j'étais en station thermale.

« Tu as de très beaux cheveux. » Murmura-t-elle, arrangeant mes cheveux, les tordant et les recourbant à son plaisir. Je devais admettre que, sous le rougeoiement des lumières, cela semblait extrêmement beau. Je voyais des teintes de rouge se mêler avec ma couleur de cheveux naturelle. Elle me tira la tête en arrière et me fit me mettre de profil. « Et tu as une silhouette exquise. » Ajouta-t-elle, me souriant au travers du reflet. « Tu devrais relever tes cheveux plus souvent. »

La raison pour laquelle je ne relevais pas mes cheveux, c'était parce que cela me rappelait trop ma mère, mais je préférais garder ce genre d'information pour moi. « Merci beaucoup, Madame Cullen. » Dis-je doucement. « Au fait, votre maison est charmante. »

Elle dégagea mes cheveux et ils tombèrent autour de mes épaules en un rideau d'acajou. « Sil te plait, appelle moi Esmée. » Répondit-elle chaleureusement. Elle épingla de façon experte mes cheveux sur les deux côté de ma tête, en des tortilles, me donnant l'impression que j'étais jolie. Je n'aurais jamais essayé de faire quelque chose de ce genre là. Elle commença à m'appliquer toute sorte de crème et de soin sur le visage, le tout venant sans doute de bouteilles très chères. Je frissonnais d'horreur en me rendant compte de tout cet argent que j'avais sur la peau. J'observais ses mains en train de s'activer, m'émerveillant de sa dextérité. « J'aime ça - la coquetterie. » Admit-elle en un ton calme. « Alice ne me laisse plus faire ça et je dois dire que ça me manque beaucoup. »

Elle se pencha pour appliquer un peu de mascara sur mes cils tremblants et je ressentis un léger parfum de citron envahir mes narines. Il était consolant et intime. Beaucoup mieux que l'arome de gin que j'avais senti lors de notre dernière rencontre. Comme si elle pouvait lire dans mon esprit, elle fronça les sourcils et rangea le mascara. « Je suis désolée de comment je t'ai accueilli la dernière fois. » Murmura-t-elle. « C'était extrêmement grossier de ma part. » Elle tendit une main pour prendre un tube de rouge à lèvres et l'appliqua astucieusement sur mes lèvres, les séchant à l'aide d'un mouchoir « Tu as vraiment fait des miracles avec Edward. Il joue du piano de nouveau et il semble si heureux. Merci pour ce que tu fais. »

Elle saupoudra mes joues d'une poudre blanche et recula pour admirer son œuvre « Tu ressembles à une fille Gibson. » Soupira-t-elle rêveusement.

Je me retournais pour regarder mon reflet et m'inspectais sur toutes les coutures, craintive au-delà de l'extrême. Je ne ressemblais pas du tout à la Bella habituelle – je n'étais plus aussi banale et ma peau n'était plus aussi pâle. Je semblais même être … Belle. Esmée marcha jusqu'à la table de nuit et prit mon sac pour en ressortir la robe de ma mère, souriant de satisfaction en la voyant. Elle la laissa derrière moi et sortit de la pièce pour me donner un peu d'intimité. Je me changeais alors, mettant robe et chaussure, en plus de la croix que mon père m'avait offert. Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était moi que je voyais dans le reflet du miroir. Je tendis une main pour toucher le verre, perplexe que cette personne fascinante soit moi.

_Etait-elle moi depuis le début ?_

Je flottais presque jusqu'à la sortie de la chambre d'Esmée, alors qu'elle m'attendait au dehors, tout sourire. Elle me conduisit dans la maison, et je ressentais comme de légers papillons dans mon ventre. J'avais soudain l'agréable impression que cette soirée allait être magique. Cela contrastait avec mon impression de ce matin. A ce moment, rien ne pouvait mal tourner. Edward nous attendait au pied des escaliers, le regard plus qu'impatient. Quand il entendit nos pas sur le sol en marbre, il releva immédiatement la tête et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc.

« N'est-elle pas radieuse ? » Rayonna Esmée, indiquant du doigt mon visage, fière d'elle. Edward acquiesça lentement et je continuais alors à descendre les escaliers jusqu'à ce que je sois à ses côtés. Il me fit baisser les yeux, tellement son regard était intense et insistant.

« Tu es vraiment très belle. » Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille, me faisant immédiatement rougir. C'était moi la Cendrillon ce soir, mon moment parfait. Mon prince charmant était devant moi, habillé d'un costume noir et une cravate noire sur une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux étaient toujours en désordre complet, mais pas autant que quand je passerais mes doigts dedans vers la fin de la soirée.

_Ai-je vraiment pensé ça ? Mauvaise Bella._

« Souriez! » Entendis-je Esmée nous appeler. Nous nous tournâmes d'un seul corps et nous fûmes aveuglés par le flash d'un appareil photo numérique. Deux autres photos furent prises avant qu'Edward ne mette un terme à cela.

« Bon, nous partons maintenant. » Bougonna-t-il, m'attirant vers la porte. Esmée me rattrapa rapidement et mit un vêtement en cachemire dans mes mains. C'était agréable au touché mais ça devait être incroyablement cher. J'y renverserais probablement de la nourriture dessus, je le tâcherais et je ne pourrais même pas le remplacer par un autre pour réparer mon erreur. Je secouais alors la tête, prête à lui rendre, mais elle appuya fortement ses doigts autour du tissu, insistant pour que je le prenne.

« Tu vas mourir de froid sinon. » Elle le mit autour de mes épaules et il retomba autour de moi comme un nuage parfumé, c'était beau. Edward prit mon bras dans le sien et m'emmena jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, sur le porche. Je levais les yeux au ciel, vis que la nuit était claire et étoilée, et que la lune était pleine. Soudain, je sentis un courant d'air sur ma peau et je frissonnais. De même que ce matin, mon instinct de survie revient au galop, me disant que quelque chose de mal allait se produire. De nouveau, je contenais mon sentiment de pressentiment. Je refusais de laisser mon imagination ruiner notre soirée. Je placardais donc un sourire sur mon visage, prête à passer un merveilleux moment avec mon fantastique de petit-ami.

Oo°oO

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'au restaurant fut effectué dans une ambiance calme et détendue. Edward mit de la musique douce avant que nous parlions de tout et de rien. J'étais surtout contente de seulement tenir sa main et de regarder par la fenêtre. Le ciel était comme du velours noir profond et toutes les étoiles scintillantes ressemblaient à des bijoux stratégiquement placés juste pour moi sur cette nuit spéciale. La lumière de la pleine lune brillait, illuminant la route et la voiture rendue humide par la fraicheur de la soirée. Je me sentais toujours gênée, mais je sentais que cela était tout simplement dû au mauvais pressentiment qui m'assaillait. Edward franchissait presque le mur du son, il conduisait si vite. J'espérais que mon père n'était pas en patrouille, ou nous deviendrions nous munir d'un gilet pare balles - parmi d'autres choses. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était que les choses tournent mal avant que nous ne soyons arrivés au restaurant.

Nous arrivâmes heureusement sans incident. Edward laissa les clés de sa voiture à un voiturier, quelque chose que j'avais seulement vue dans les films que ma mère me permettait de regarder. Edward m'escorta à l'intérieur et nous nous approchâmes du maître de la réception. Il sourit et salua immédiatement Edward – ils se connaissaient apparemment. Edward lui chuchota quelque chose et lui passa quelque chose comme un billet de 50$ et l'homme acquiesça. Il nous trouva immédiatement une place au fond du restaurant, dans le solarium et nous nous installâmes. Tout était incroyablement beau. Il y avait des bougies disposées ça et là et des fleurs magnifiques étaient mises dans un vase sur la table. Quelqu'un jouait du piano quelque part dans le restaurant et les lumières faisaient briller et miroiter la vaisselle soigneusement disposée. Je ne me sentais pas du tout dans mon élément.

Comme s'il avait senti ma nervosité, Edward se chargea de tout. Normalement, j'aurais protesté en lui disant que je pouvais prendre soin de moi, mais c'était un soulagement de ne pas devoir lutter pour déchiffrer le menu, qui était entièrement écrit en français. J'avais appris un peu l'espagnol à l'école. Je pouvais commander un Chili con Carne, mais du reste ... Edward me demanda si j'aimais le poulet et je lui répondis que ça serait très bien. Je mangerais n'importe de toute façon je n'étais pas difficile. Il commanda quelque chose qui sonna étrangement à mes oreilles, avant que je ne puisse dire que c'était du français presque parfaitement articulé. Je restais bouche bée, incrédule. Quand le serveur parti, Edward me regarda, embarrassé par mon expression.

« Tu parles français ? » Demandais-je, curieuse. Il haussa les épaules et desserra le nœud de sa cravate, se détendant enfin alors que le Edward que je connaissais et avec lequel j'étais familier revint – pas le James Bond des temps modernes qui lisait attentivement le menu pour savoir quel vin serait le meilleur avec le menu choisi.

Il roula des yeux. « J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à l'étranger avec ma famille et le travail de mon père lui fait côtoyer des personnes de tout horizon et de toute nationalités. Alice et moi, nous avons tous les deux grandi avec cette habitude de voyager et de déjeuner dans des restaurants comme ça. Nous jouions à nous chamailler sous la table, à jouer à des jeux avec les mains et nous ne faisions que feindre que cela ne nous ennuyaient pas de rester assis pendant des heures. J'adorais lier les lacets des chaussures de Carlisle, juste pour le voir essayer de se rattraper à la table quand il voulait se lever pour aller vers les toilettes. » Je souris, charmée par cet Edward machiavélique et taquin. Il me sourit aussi en retour. « Crois-moi, j'aurais cent fois plus aimé manger simplement un 'Happy Meal'. Carlisle aime manger simplement à la base. Il ne veut pas oublier qu'avant de connaitre ma mère, il était pauvre et démarrait de rien. Sa famille vient de l'Ozark ou quelque chose du genre. »

J'écoutais l'histoire d'Edward en retenant son souffle, fascinée d'en apprendre plus sur sa vie de famille. Je l'observais alors qu'il parlait, ses yeux teintés d'une lueur amusée et ses mains faisant de grands signes, enthousiaste. Il semblait totalement à l'aise de me raconter tout ça. Je l'aimais pour ça, parce que sa confiance me donnait la sécurité de laisser la mienne s'exprimer. Je me sentais à l'aise face à ses plaisanteries et ça me faisait rire. Il le faisait pour moi et je le savais. Je ris face à ses histoires et je ne l'en aimais que plus. Je me sentais excitée de me dire qu'il y avait encore tellement de choses encore à connaitre sur li. Il y avait une énorme bulle de bonheur à l'intérieur de moi, tellement grosse que je commençais à me demander si je n'allais pas me mettre à rire comme une parfaite idiote. Tout était exactement comme j'avais rêvé. C'était parfait.

Je ne savais comment il arrivait à faire ça – tout en sachant que nous étions tous les deux encore mineurs - mais il réussit à faire plier le serveur, qui nous apporta une bouteille de vin. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de semblable. Le serveur versa le liquide bordeaux dans le verre de cristal, alors qu'il continuait à miroiter à la lumière des bougies. Je regardais fixement Edward, pas sûre de savoir si je devais boire ou pas. Il vida son verre comme si c'était de l'eau, n'en laissant pas une goutte. Bon … Ce n'était pas une petite gorgée qui allait me rendre saoule, alors j'apportais le verre à mes lèvres. La saveur et les arômes explosèrent dans ma bouche, faisant frétiller de plaisir mes papilles gustatives. C'était fruité et légèrement amer sur la fin, et bizarre et intéressant. Tout en même temps. Le liquide descendit dans ma gorge chaudement, en une agréable brûlure. Je reposais mon verre et pinçais mes lèvres à la sensation étrange. Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'étais attendue, mais certainement pas à ça. Je regardais alors Edward, qui riait de moi.

« Tu aimes ? » Demanda-t-il, ses lèvres incurvées en un sourire taquin. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi lui répondre, honnêtement. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser, sauf que le gout était radicalement différent de celui du soda. « Je peux te faire apporter quelque chose d'autre, si tu veux. Ne te force pas à le boire. » Il semblait préoccupé et je me précipitais pour répondre, ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Non, c'est très bon. » Le rassurais-je, reprenant mon verre pour en avaler une autre gorgée. C'était moins étrange que la première gorgée, vu que j'y étais préparée. « J'aime bien ça. » Dis-je, prenant une troisième gorgée, pour ensuite en prendre une quatrième.

Edward tendit sa main et m'arrêta avant que je ne puisse en avaler une cinquième gorgée. « Ne bois pas trop vite, Princesse. Nous avons toute la nuit. » Je rougis à son sous-entendu à peine voilé et il me sourit en réponse. Le bout de ses doigts étaient chauds et m'envoyaient des frissons sur l'endroit où ils les déposaient.

La nourriture arriva et ce fut délicieux, allant même au-delà de mes espérance, bien que je m'y attendais, vu l'endroit. Je ne voulais même pas savoir combien Edward dépensait pour ce repas, parce que je savais que ça pourrait me donner une crise cardiaque. Il me fit alors découvrir la signification du terme d'un « diner arrosé ». Je bus deux verres quasi plein de vin, me sentant légèrement étourdie sur la fin, malgré le fait que je mangeais bien à côté et que j'alternais avec de l'eau. Tout avait un goût si bon. Edward nous commanda un dessert de chocolat étonnant qui avait un gout de paradis. Il me fit même manger lui-même à la cuillère, ses yeux s'obscurcissant de désir à chaque fois que j'en prenais une bouchée. Au moment de payer la note, je me sentais comme complètement désinhibée, prête à sauter par-dessus la table et le violer à même le sol. Je pense que cette nuit va être la plus belle de toute ma vie.

Oo°oO

Alors que nous quittions le restaurant, je me sentais complète et heureuse. Je savais que le vin avait fait un travail magique sur mon humeur. Je me sentais d'ailleurs légèrement prise de vertiges et un peu dans la brume. Je m'accrochais au bras d'Edward alors que le voiturier nous ramenait la voiture. C'était calme et le silence envahi l'extérieur, le froid ayant faire taire les crickets. Soudainement j'entendis des sons assourdis sur notre droite, avec des cris de femme et une grosse voix d'homme. Je n'arrivais pas à reconnaitre la voix, mais ces pleurs m'étaient étrangement familiers. Je savais que je les avais déjà entendus. Alors que la voiture d'Edward revenait vers nous, le couple tourna sur le coin de la rue et se rapprocha de nous.

C'était ma mère et le père de Victoria. Ils se battaient. Le mascara de ma mère coulait sur son visage, la faisant paraitre légèrement folle. Le père de Victoria semblait vexé, mais déterminé. Ses bras étaient rabattus sur son torse. Je les regardais fixement, abasourdie, comme Edward. Nous étions encore cachés, alors que seulement quelques mètres nous séparaient.

« Comment tu peux me faire ça ! » Ma mère pleurait, repoussant le père de Victoria de la paume de ses mains. « J'étais prête à renoncer à tout pour toi ! Je sacrifie ma foi – et mes principes – juste pour que tu sois heureux. Et maintenant, tu me dis que tu veux me quitter et retourner auprès de ta femme ? » Sa voix se brisa sur la fin et elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots.

« Renée, je suis désolé. » Il tendit une main pour prendre son bras, mais elle se détourna de lui, totalement détruite. « Ma fille est ma priorité. Elle devient folle. Je pense qu'elle va suivre un psy ou quelque chose du genre. Je dois faire passer les besoins de ma famille avant mes désirs. Essais de le comprendre. »

Ma mère semblait être sur le point de s'écrouler par terre, et je savais que seul son orgueil et sa fierté l'empêchait de le faire. Son visage était pâme et cireux, comme celui d'une mannequine trop maquillée. J'étais frappée par le drame qui se passait sous mes yeux, j'avais oublié qu'Edward me tirait par le bras. Seulement j'étais statufiée et horrifiée car je savais que ma mère allait découvrir mon mensonge. Je la regardais alors qu'elle pivotait lentement, ses traits figés dans le désespoir alors qu'elle rencontrait mes yeux.

« Isabella ? » Chuchota-t-elle. Elle s'avança de quelques pas vers moi et je constatais que mes pieds étaient ancrés au sol. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, je ne pouvais pas parler. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était fixer de manière incrédule le visage de ma mère. Elle se frotta les yeux des deux mains, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire que j'étais là, devant elle.

_Je suis juste devant toi pourtant, Mère._

« Tu connais cette femme ? » Entendis-je me demander Edward. Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que je décidais de me réveiller. Le regard de ma mère se tourna immédiatement vers Edward et je savais que si ses yeux étaient des mitraillettes, nous serions déjà morts tous les deux. Sa colère était palpable, assez pour me faire reculer de quelques pas. Elle s'avança alors jusqu'à être devant moi, sa colère déferlant autour de nous en vagues.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifie ! » Siffla-t-elle furieusement. « Tu m'as que tu étais à la danse que programmait l'école ce soir et que tu dormais chez le Révérend Mallory et sa famille. » Elle jeta un regard à Edward, un regard si meurtrier que cela aurait fait fondre n'importe quelle peinture. "Je ne connais même pas ce jeune homme. Tu m'as menti, Isabella. Tu as de sérieux ennuis, ma petite. »

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à retrouver ma voix. Ce n'était pas parce que j'avais peur – c'était probablement dû au fait que j'étais totalement choquée de la voir ici et en de telles venais de passer un des moments les plus romantiques de ma vie, et ça venait de se transformer en la plus tragique, horrifiantes, épouvantables situation que le monde a connu. Ma mère se retrouvant au même restaurant que moi, escortée par le mari d'un autre donc la fille m'injuriait tous les jours à l'Académie sous prétexte que ma mère lui avait volé son père. Elle continuait à m'affubler de tous les noms d'oiseaux, des mots absurdes pour la plupart, alors que le père de Victoria était debout à côté d'elle, vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Mme. Swan, je vous assure que je peux tout vous expliquer. » Expliqua calmement Edward, marchant pour se mettre entre ma mère et moi. « J'ai juste emmener Bella diner avant de la déposer chez la famille Mallory. Elle reste ce soir chez le Révérend, comme elle vous dit qu'elle allait faire. J'assume cependant la totale responsabilité de toute cette situation. » Il resta debout, mettant un bras protecteur devant moi, essayant de s'attirer toutes les foudres de ma mère. Il mentait pour moi pour que je ne m'attire pas des ennuis. Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier face au ridicule de la situation.

Edward ne pouvait pas savoir comment ma mère réagirait face à son intervention, mais moi je le savais déjà. « Comment oses-tu ? » Siffla-t-elle d'une manière cinglante. « Tu ne sais rien ! » Alors elle me montra du doigt. Il tremblait alors que je sentais presque son sang battre à vitesse grand V dans son organisme. « Tu as osé porter cette robe ? Tu t'en es moquée. J'ai honte de toi, Isabella. »

_Alerte ! Alerte ! Danger droit devant !_

Tout ce que je voyais, c'était que ma vision commençait à se troubler. Mon cerveau beuguait. Ma mère n'avait aucun impact sur moi, et alors que je pleurais, j'étais heureuse. J'étais tellement heureuse. Je commençais alors à rire, incapable de croire que ma mère ose me parler de honte et de morale alors qu'elle sortait avec un homme marié. « C'est qui, qui se moque le plus du monde ici, hein ? » Je pointais un doigt dans sa direction. « C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu es sortie ce soir, avec le mari d'une autre femme ! » Elle semblait totalement dépassé par ma répondre. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais je lui coupais alors la parole. Je ne voulais pas entendre un traitre mot de ce qu'elle allait dire. Par sortant de cette affreuse bouche hypocrite. « Oui, je suis sortie avec mon petit ami. Il m'aime et il se soucie de moi, à la différence d'autres personnes ici présentes que je ne nommerais pas. » Je respirais alors à fond, ayant peur que ma colère me fasse dire des choses que j'allais regretter. « C'est moi qui ait honte de toi, Mère. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle recula d'un pas. Je pouvais dire vu la façon dont elle me regardait qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je venais de dire. Je savais que j'aurais dire m'arrêter, mais maintenant que j'avais ouvert les vannes, tout sortait. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter.

« Je refuse de te laisser me parler de cette façon. » Chuchota-t-elle. Ses mains saisissaient compulsivement son sac et elle déglutit, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. « Je te ramène à la maison, Isabella. Viens ! »

Je secouais la tête de manière catégorique et marchais pour me mettre à côté d'Edward. Il mit un bras autour de mes épaules, pour me réconforter. « Je ne retournerais jamais là-bas. » Répondis-je, ma voix tremblante. « J'ai parlé avec papa. Je déménage chez lui. Je m'en fiche si je ne te parle plus jamais. Notre relation est une mascarade. Tu ne sais pas comment aimer quelqu'un, Mère. Tu ne t'aimes pas toi-même. »

Je me tournais vers Edward, pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Allons-y. » Dis-je, mon ton implacable. Il m'aida à monter dans la voiture, avant de contourner l'habitacle et s'asseyant derrière le volant, démarrant le moteur. Je regardais le visage défait de ma mère devenir de plus en plus petit à mesure que nous nous enfoncions dans la nuit.

_La pleine lune brillait au-dessus de nous, nous emplissant tous de sa lumière bienfaitrice, rayonnante et omnisciente._

**Oo°oO**

**Bon, ça c'est dit ... Reste à savoir comment vont réagir les protagonistes, et je parle bien de TOUS les protagonistes de cette histoire, face à ce revirement de situation (mine mystérieuse) ... Je n'en dirais pas plus, mais le dernier chapitre qui arrive (le 27) avant l'épilogue sera riche en rebondissements et en découvertes en tout genre ... A bon entendeur, salut !**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous,**

**Manelor.**


	28. Keats untitled

**Chapitre 27 : Keats untitled**

_I have been astonished that men could die martyrs for their religion - _(J'étais étonné de voir que des hommes pouvaient mourir en martyr au nom de leur religion -)

_I have shudder'd at it. _(J'en avais frissonné)

_I shudder no more. _(Je ne frissonne plus.)

_I could be martyr'd for my religion _(Je pourrais mourir en martyr pour ma religion)

_Love is my religion _(L'amour est ma religion)

_And I could die for that. _(Et je pourrais mourir pour elle.)

_I could die for you. _(Je pourrais mourir pour toi.)

- John Keats

Edward conduisit rapidement au travers de la nuit, nous emmenant jusqu'à l'endroit qui aurait dû terminer cette incroyable soirée romantique. Je regardais fixement au travers de la fenêtre, et je notais que les étoiles semblaient brillantes et grandes, se balançant d'arbres en arbres et nous suivant, comme lorsque nous étions sur le trajet pour aller jusqu'au restaurant – seulement, maintenant leur beauté simple semblait se moquer de tous les espoirs fous d'une jeune fille qui avait voulu avoir un rendez-vous interdit. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui venait de se passer. La confrontation avec ma mère semblait être comme un mauvais rêve duquel je voulais me réveiller, mais peut importe Ô combien je pouvais me pincer le bras ou me frotter mes yeux pleins de larmes, la réalité me rattrapait toujours.

_Pourquoi je ne peux pas me réveiller ? Réveille toi et tout redeviendra à la normale, Isabella._

Je ne savais pas du tout quoi dire à Edward. Je n'arrivais pas à former de phrases pour exprimer ce que je ressentais. J'étais incroyablement gênée de ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait rien dit, pas que ça m'inquiétait outre mesure, mais son avis m'importait. J'étais très inquiète de savoir ce qu'il pensait et je ne cessais de repasser en boucle toutes les méchancetés que j'avais déblatérée sur ma mère, sans que je ne puisse récupérer le contrôle de mes émotions. Je ne me sentais pas du tout désolée de lui avoir tenue tête, mais je regrettais vraiment la façon dont je l'avais fais. Je ne m'étais pas préparée à cette confrontation elle m'avait fait peur en surgissant de nulle part et je n'avais pas réfléchie à ce que je répliquais. Tout ce qu'elle me reprochait, c'était une petite faute et tout notre travail sur notre relation partait déjà en morceau. Je n'avais reçu aucun avertissement sur le fait que ma vie était sur le point de basculer dans le cauchemar le plus total.

J'appuyais mes mains tremblantes sur mon ventre. Mon estomac faisait des nœuds et j'avais l'impression d'avoir envie de vomir dans la voiture d'Edward tout mon repas. Je pris alors de profondes inspirations, essayant de me calmer et je penchais mon front contre le verre frais de la vitre. Toute l'application et l'amour qu'Edward avait mit dans la réalisation de cette soirée pour moi étaient ruinés, à cause de ma mère. Ma mère à qui je venais de dire que je déménageais de la pire façon qu'il soit. Je voulais me sentir heureuse de prendre enfin mon indépendance, mais tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était que j'avais tout fais de travers. Ce n'était pas du tout la façon la plus appropriée à laquelle j'avais pensé pour lui dire. C'était même l'opposé que j'avais imaginé dans ma tête. Je m'étais imaginée agissant très calmement et raisonnablement, essayant d'être prévenante et prudente dans mes paroles. J'aurais voulu agir comme une adulte – pour être traitée comme telle. Au lieu de cela, ma mère et moi nous nous étions criées dessus comme des paysannes mal élevées. Je lui avais balancé dans la figure des remarques mesquines et j'avais montré mon côté rancunier. Nous avions créées un scandale à l'extérieur d'un restaurant extrêmement chic et la personne dont j'étais amoureuse avait assistée à toute la scène. Ça m'horrifiait rien que d'y penser. Je sentais comme quelque chose gonfler à l'intérieur de moi et je me rendis soudain compte que j'étais sur le point de vomir.

« Arrête-toi ! » Croassais-je, la bile me montant déjà dans la gorge. Je luttais pour me défaire de ma ceinture de sécurité, mes doigts en sueur glissant sur le métal de la boucle alors que j'essayais d'ouvrir le loquet. Edward me jeta un regard et vit mon visage pâle. Il s'arrêta de suite sur le bas côté, alors que je poussais un cri en voyant le fossé se rapprocher dangereusement de moi. Je poussais alors la porte et chancelais jusqu'en dehors de la voiture, discernant à peine l'environnement. Je vomis pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité. J'aurais probablement été embarrassée au-delà du possible si je n'avais pas été si mal en point.

Une fois que mon estomac fut finalement vide, je m'assis dans l'herbe et m'essuyais la bouche. C'était si paisible à l'extérieur. L'air était froid et calme et il n'y avait aucune autre voiture autour de nous. Il était facile de croire qu'Edward et moi étions les deux seuls personnes au monde. Je sentis l'herbe mouillée transpercer le tissu de la robe, la ruinant totalement, mais je m'en fichais. Plus rien ne comptait désormais. Tout était trop dur et je n'avais pas envie de penser à tout en même temps. J'entendis la porte de voiture d'Edward s'ouvrir et il vint s'agenouiller pour m'aider à me relever. Je trébuchais mais il me tint solidement contre lui, me gardant contre sa poitrine. Il mit quelque chose dans ma main et j'ouvris les doigts pour voir qu'il y avait quelques serviettes du restaurant que nous venions de quitter. J'essuyais rapidement mon visage et levais des yeux reconnaissants vers lui.

« Je les garde dans la boîte à gants pour ce genre de situations. » Admit-il. Il m'aida à remonter dans la voiture, m'installant confortablement dans le siège, avec une tendresse infinie, comme si j'étais la plus précieuse des choses, comme si « fragile » était écrit en lettre rouge sur mon front. « Je les garde surtout pour Jake, il n'est pas capable de s'arrêter quand il a atteint ses limites. Chaque fois que nous sortons et que nous buvons, il dégueule pendant des heures après. » Il dirigea ses mains dans ses cheveux en soupira et me fit un sourire, ses yeux moqueurs. « Cependant, jamais aucune fille n'a vomi au cours des nombreux rendez-vous que j'ai eu, c'est une première. » Il rattacha ma ceinture de sécurité et lissa mes cheveux pour mettre quelques mèches derrières mes oreilles. Il s'accouda alors à la chambranle de la porte de la voiture et me regarda. Il semblait inquiet et peut-être un peu triste. « Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, son pouce dessinant des arabesques sur la peau de ma joue.

J'acquiesçais et fit une pause. Je secouais la tête et fit une nouvelle pause. Alors j'haussais simplement les épaules et levais des yeux impuissants vers lui. « Je n'en suis pas sûre en vérité. » Admis-je, tordant les serviettes qu'il m'avait données dans mes mains jusqu'à ce que ça ne soit plus que des débris de papier. « Je me sens mal car ça n'aurait pas dû se passer de cette façon, mais je ne suis pas désolée de déménager. La vie avec elle est devenue un véritable enfer. » Je sentais des larmes de frustration couler sur mes joues et je détournais le visage du regard d'Edward. « Je suis aussi mal à l'aise, je crois. » Chuchotais-je, sentant que j'allais une fois encore tomber malade. Mon dîner était déjà régurgité dans l'herbe à côté de la voiture.

« Ne le sois pas. » M'exposa-t-il brusquement. Je levais une fois encore les yeux vers lui et vis que son expression était un peu plus sérieuse. « Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal à l'aise pour quoi que ce soit. Tu es sortie pour te faire plaisir et il n'y a aucun mal à ça. Je suis fier de toi. »

Je souris avec hésitation, toujours incertaine de savoir comment faire avec ce qui venait de se passer ce soir. La seule chose que je trouvais bonne, c'était que j'étais avec Edward. Il me sourit en réponse et me fit une petite Pichette au menton avant de refermer la portière et de se remettre à la place conducteur. La voiture démarra alors. Le moteur ronronna comme un chat et l'air chaud souffla au travers de conduits sur mes joues rougies, me faisant avoir trop chaud.

« Est-ce que tu es prête à y aller ? » Demanda-t-il, braquant déjà les roues vers la route. J'acquiesçais et il démarra enfin, se mettant sur la route. Il nous conduit encore plus loin de l'endroit où était ma mère, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à elle. Elle me poursuivait partout où j'allais. J'aurais pu prendre un avion pour aller jusqu'à Tombouctou qu'elle serait encore là, me criant dans les oreilles. Elle était ma mère et nous étions liées par ce lien de sang.

Je me sentais toujours gênée, mais je pris la main d'Edward et priais que mes mauvais sentiments partent pour que je puisse passer une super soirée en compagnie de mon petit-ami.

Alors que nous étions presque arrivés chez lui, une voiture arriva à vive allure du bas de la rue étroite. Il faillit nous tamponner, me faisant pousser des cris à la fois de surprise et d'étonnement. C'était un miracle que la voiture ne soit pas accidentée. Edward, bien sur, était livide. Il klaxonna et bouillait de colère, comme s'il voulait taper le type conduisant la voiture. « C'est quoi ce chauffard ! » Hurla-t-il, frappant si fort sur le volant et tournant si brusquement que je me demandais s'il n'allait pas le casser. Il roula pour se mettre à la hauteur de la voiture, ouvrit la fenêtre et serrant le véhicule sur la droite. « Apprends à conduire, espèce de trou du cul ! »

Je posais une main sur le bras d'Edward, mais il le secoua, toujours en rage, agissant comme un taureau devant un toréador. « Il est sur notre propriété et il s'amuse à vouloir jouer en faisant un remake de 'Fast and Furious' ! » Il fit claquer sa main sur le volant et je sursautais. « Si je m'écoutais, je suivrais ce petit connard et je lui passerais l'envie de venir s'amuser près de chez moi. Espèce de petite merde … »

_Par tous les fabricants de biscuits, je ne peux pas faire face à ça, pas maintenant …_

J'avais eu assez de drames pour cette nuit. Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine et j'attendis qu'il se calme tout seul. Il respira alors profondément et souffla quelques injures, dirigeant ses mains dans ses cheveux comme s'il voulait s'en arracher. Alors il se frotta le visage et soupira, reprenant une respiration profonde.

« C'est bon, t'es calmé ? » Murmurais-je, prenant une de ses mains dans les miennes pour la serrer doucement. Il avait frappé si fort le volant que je me demandais s'il ne s'était pas blessé lui et ses si beaux doigts pendant sa petite crise de colère.

Il expira fortement, expulsant toute sa frustration et sa colère, en une rafale de vent chaud. D'abord, il sembla accablé avant qu'un sourire ne prenne place sur ses lèvres. « Oui, j'ai fini. » Il apporta ma main à sa bouche et m'embrassa la paume. « Parfois j'agis stupidement quand je m'énerve. » Admit-il en un rire ironique. Il redémarra alors la voiture et remonta son allée. Je roulais des yeux face au ridicule de sa déclaration.

_Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant, en réalité. Il ressemblait souvent au docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde. Deux personnalités, un seul corps._

Je rabattis nos mains unies sur mes genoux et caressais la peau rêche de ses mains de ma paume, essayant toujours de le calmer. « Tu sais que c'était la voiture de Mr. Jasper, n'est-ce pas ? » Demandais-je doucement. Face à son expression choquée, je pus dire que non, il ne le savait pas. « Je suis à peu près sûre quand je dis qu'il est le seul à Fork à posséder une voiture avec autant de répondant sous le capot, ainsi qu'un truc pendant à son rétroviseur. Tu viens juste d'injurier ton patron, félicitations. »

Edward secoua la tête et rit sous cape. « Vraiment génial ! Penses-tu qu'il va me renvoyer ? » Alors que les mots passèrent mes lèvres, il tournait au coin de la rue. Je vis que les lumières à l'intérieur de la maison étaient allumés, éclairant le porche. Alice était assise dessus les marches – et elle semblait pleurer.

Elle avait son visage enfouit dans ses mains et son petit corps était secoué de sanglots. Elle semblait complètement détruite, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui enfoncer un poignard dans l'estomac et qui lui avait dite que son frère était mort. Mon cœur se serra immédiatement dans ma poitrine. Cependant, je n'étais pas assez forte moralement pour gérer ça maintenant. J'étais sur le point de pleurer à tout moment.

_Doux Jésus, faut-il que tout le monde aient des peines de cœurs, ce soir et en même temps ! Je ne pouvais pas tout gérer d'un coup !_

« Je pense que notre soirée est la dernière chose à laquelle elle pense en ce moment, je pense. » Murmurais-je, me demandant qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Parfois, il n'y avait juste pas de mots assez bien pour ce genre de choses. Edward sortit de la voiture, sa voiture garée devant la maison et je sortis rapidement pour m'asseoir à côté d'Alice sur les marches. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle continuait juste à se frotter les mains et à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Une sorte de bruit étrange sortait de sa bouche, comme celui d'un chaton blessé. C'était horrible. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire. Je levais mes yeux vers Edward – Il était son frère, après tout – et vit qu'il était totalement désemparé lui aussi.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » Dit-il énigmatiquement, avant de rentrer chez lui.

Alice et moi restâmes seules. Le temps devint de plus en plus froid dehors, il faisait déjà beaucoup plus frais que quand moi et Edward, nous avons quittés le restaurant. C'était calme comme nuit, à part les bruits de reniflements qu'elle faisait. J'avais sur moi veste qu'Esmée m'avait prêtée, et je me demandais s'il ne serait pas plus judicieux de l'enlever pour la lui mettre sur ses épaules, vu qu'elle ne portait qu'un tee-shirt à manche courte. Elle tremblait comme une feuille.

Je mis un bras autour de ses épaules et j'étreignis son petit corps contre le mien, essayant de la faire se sentir mieux. Sa peau était glacée, alors je la serrais encore plus fort, essayant de lui transmettre ma chaleur. Ma tentative ne fit que la faire pleurer davantage.

_Que Dieu m'aide, je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de choses …_

Prenant rapidement une décision, j'enlevais la veste et la mit sur les épaules frissonnantes d'Alice. Elle semblait en avoir beaucoup plus besoin que moi. Je mis le fin tissu sur elle comme une couverture, espérant qu'elle pourrait la réconforter. Nous restâmes assises en silence pendant quelques minutes, le froid engourdissant nos membres et s'imprégnant sur nos vêtements. Je décidais qu'il était temps de dire quelque chose pour briser cet affreux silence, au lieu de rester assises à ne rien faire.

« Je sais que ça peut sembler ridicule vu les circonstances, mais tu vas bien ? » Demandais-je avec hésitation. « Je crois que j'ai vu la voiture de Mr. Jasper partir à vive allure de l'allée il y a quelques minutes, c'était lui ? » Je me mordis la lèvre quand ses épaules s'affaissèrent face à ma question, mais je continuais sur ma lancée. « T'a-t-il dit quelque chose qui t'a fait du mal ? »

Je n'étais pas tellement sûre de la pertinence de ma question, ayant l'impression que je remuais le couteau dans la plaie, mais je pensais que c'était ce qu'un ami ferait si j'étais dans la même situation. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine, mais ce n'était pas faute d'avoir voulu. J'avais toujours voulu avoir une meilleure amie, une fille avec qui parler de tout - les filles à l'Académie n'était pas du tout le genre de personnes avec lesquelles j'avais envie de parler. Excepté Rosalie et Mademoiselle Angela, je n'avais jamais eu personne avec qui discuter. Je savais qu'Alice et moi ne nous connaissions pas depuis très longtemps, mais je m'inquiétais vraiment pour elle. Elle avait toujours été si gentille avec moi. Je voulais juste qu'elle se sente mieux. D'après ce que je savais, ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, ce n'était pas que je la laisse seule. Elle haussa les épaules et leva des yeux vitreux et rougis vers moi. Mon cœur se serra.

Elle me regarda fixement pendant une minute, comme si elle ne savait pas très bien si ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle devait le dire. Finalement elle parla et sa voix est sortie tremblante et épouvantable, comme si elle avait pleuré pendant des heures et des heures. « Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi stupide. » Admit-elle. Elle se leva des marches et la veste que j'avais mise sur ses épaules tomba par terre, tourbillonnant autour d'elle alors qu'elle s'avançait à pas mesurés. C'était comme si elle était tellement triste qu'elle avait du mal à contenir tout ça, dans son petit corps. Je savais à quel point ce sentiment pouvait être destructeur. Chaque fois que j'étais déçue ou vexée par l'inattention et l'absence d'affection de ma mère, j'avais l'impression que mes mains me brûlaient et qu'il fallait que je les coupe – en me disant que ça aiderait sans doute mon esprit à penser à autre chose que ma douleur émotionnelle.

« Quand j'y pense, je me fais peur, surtout en me disant que j'ai osé lui mentir sur mon âge. » Dit-elle, creusant de son pied droit l'herbe près du porche. Elle souleva un peu de terre et secoua le pied, complètement absente. « Après l'incident au restaurant, il ne prenait aucun de mes appels. Je voulais tout de même qu'il me donne une occasion de m'expliquer. Je suis allée le voir aujourd'hui, je voulais juste lui parler. Je suis venue de manière impromptue. J'ai menti et il ne l'a pas supporté. » Elle expira lourdement, essayant de parler clairement, sans être interrompue par ses sanglots. « Je voulais lui faire comprendre – lui dire que je n'avais pas l'intention de le blesser. Je voulais lui dire qu'il comptait pour moi, mais au lieu de tout ça, j'ai commencé à pleurer et je ressemblais à une parfaite idiote. Il m'a reconduit jusqu'ici parce que je n'avais aucun moyen de rentrer. Je suis une grosse imbécile ! »

Alice se passa la main dans ses cheveux courts, tirant sur les mèches qu'elle avait sur le devant, ce qui me faisait penser fortement à son frère. « Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus me voir maintenant. Il a rajouté que ce n'était pas approprié pour lui de sortir avec une fille qui était toujours au lycée. » Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Elle se les mordit grossièrement et serra ses poings, essayant de ne pas craquer.

Elle secoua la tête et rit. « Tu veux savoir le pire dans tout ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, tout en me souriant de manière amère. « Je suis complètement d'accord avec lui. Je ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi-même tellement j'ai été bête et impardonnable. J'avais une chance de vivre quelque chose d'incroyable avec lui et j'ai tout gâché. » Elle rabattit ses bras autour d'elle et se frotta vivement les bras, pour se réchauffer. « Je pensais que j'avais grandi, je voulais lui prouver que j'étais adulte. Mais au lieu de ça, j'ai agis de la manière la plus immature qui soit. Maintenant c'est fini, et je ne suis qu'une grosse merde. »

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux pour au moins la trentième fois dans la soirée, alors qu'Alice perdait la bataille. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi et Edward en sortit. Il s'approcha d'Alice et lui tendit quelque chose. C'était une boite de mouchoirs en papier. Il lui mit dans les mains et se tint debout, devant elle, mal à l'aise et se frottant la nuque. Il m'aurait apparu comme étant adorable si Alice ne semblait pas aussi désespérée.

« Merci. » Chuchota-t-elle, me saisissant par les bras pour me prendre dans les siens. Elle se tourna vers la porte et marcha jusqu'à l'intérieur, ses pas lourds trainant sous le porche. « Passez une agréable soirée. » Elle rentra alors et ferma la porte derrière elle en un doux cliquetis.

Oo°oO

Edward et moi étions couchés sur son lit ensemble, entrelacés comme des bretzels. Je voulais rester comme ça à tout jamais. Je pense que je pourrais m'habituer à cette position. Je caressais distraitement les cheveux de sa nuque alors qu'il caressait mon corps doucement, massant mon cuir chevelu doucement. Les pinces à cheveux qu'Esmée avait utilisé pour me faire ma coiffure semblaient jolies, mais c'était comme si mon crâne était perforé de poignards minuscules. Je préférais le confort à la beauté. Mon corps pouvait enfin se détendre. Mon esprit, cependant, était en surchauffe – et pourtant je ne voulais plus penser à rien. Mon cerveau avait besoin de se mettre en veille.

Je regardais autour de moi pour essayer de me distraire. La pièce était assez propre, d'ailleurs ça m'étonna. J'avais tellement insisté sur cette saleté recouvrant le sol de cette chambre que je ne m'attendais pas dans cette vie à voir ne serait-ce qu'un semblait de propreté dans cette pièce. Mais apparemment, je m'étais trompée vu que le sol n'était pas du tout recouvert de tee-shirts ni de crasse. J'en venais à me demander si quelqu'un n'était pas venu pour ramasser avec un sac poubelle le désordre, qui sait peut-être qu'un jeune faisant ses Travaux d'Intérêts généraux était passé. Quand je lui posais la question, voulant savoir si la femme de ménage était venue, il avait prit une mine offensé. Ça me fit d'ailleurs rire.

J'étais alors allée dans la salle de bain pour me débarbouiller – Il n'y aucune chance que j'approche mon visage de celui d'Edward alors que je sentais le vomi – Je sortis alors ma brosse à dent de mon kit de survie et me lavais rapidement le visage avec du savon. Une fois que je me sentis suffisamment propre, je sortis pour voir qu'Edward avait posé des bougies blanches dans la chambre, donnant à la pièce une ambiance mystérieuse et romantique. Les draps étaient propres et sentaient le produit assouplissant. Edward marquait un point. Il avait vraiment essayé de tout faire pour que cette soirée soit fantastique. C'était une honte de ne pas pouvoir – ou vouloir – profiter de l'instant présent en arrêtant de réfléchir toutes les cinq secondes.

Ma tête reposait sur le torse d'Edward alors qu'il dessinait des arabesques imaginaires sur mon bras. C'était comme s'il pouvait sentir mon malaise et qu'il me donnait le temps de me reprendre et me détendre. J'aurais voulu pouvoir passer un bon moment avec lui en ne pensant à rien, mais je me sentais toujours aussi mal avec tout ce qui venait de se passer ce soir. La confrontation avec ma mère, Alice aussi. Je commençais à me demander si une malédiction ne pesait pas sur mes épaules, au-dessus de ma tête comme une épée de Damoclès. Je pensais alors à comment j'allais dire à mon père que je sortais avec Edward. Mon estomac commença alors à gronder encore une fois. Je fermais les yeux, me laissant complètement aller. Je ne voulais pas penser à toutes ses choses maintenant. Je voulais juste apprécier ce moment de paix et d'amour avec mon beau petit-ami. J'avais si peu de souvenirs heureux dans ma vie, je voulais pouvoir m'en créer enfin, sans que mon cerveau ne gâche tout.

_Pourquoi c'est si dur pour moi de lâcher prise ?_

Je portais toujours la robe de ma mère et elle était humide et inconfortable à cause de l'herbe humide dans laquelle je m'étais assise après avoir vomi. Je bougeais alors, essayant de trouver une position que ne me ferait pas me sentir poisseuse et froide. Je savais que j'aurais sans doute dû penser à me mettre en pyjamas, pour éviter d'être malade mais j'avais vraiment la flemme. Je ne voulais pas quitter le confort du lit. Je poussais Edward pour essayer de trouver ma position, me tortillant comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Je l'entendis gémir et je sentis son corps se raidir sous moi.

« Putain … » Gémit-il. Je regardais en bas pour voir que j'avais accidentellement appuyé sur la bosse de son pantalon. J'observais, fascinée, comme son sexe semblait se durcir encore à mon contact. Son corps était si différent du mien. Je ne serais jamais fatiguée de l'apprendre par cœur. « Désolé, mais je ne m'y attendais pas. » Sa voix sortit comme un grondement de sa poitrine et quand je posais mes doigts sur la bosse, ses hanches s'arquèrent contre ma main, de manière instinctive.

Je regardais fixement son visage et pensais comment il était beau dans le rougeoiement de la lueur d'une bougie. Ses yeux étaient si profonds et ils semblaient comme somnolents et moqueurs. Sa barbe recommençait déjà à pousser, bien qu'il se soit rasé avant le dîner, et je pouvais imaginer ce que cela provoquerait sur ma peau quand il me caresserait de sa langue. Je tremblais d'anticipation. Toutes les arêtes et les creux de son visage semblaient vouloir me mettre au défi, m'invitant à poser mes mains sur son visage et ne jamais les enlever. De cette façon, je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce moment. Je ne voulais pas l'oublier, ce moment.

_J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour m'occuper tout de suite._

Je repensais alors à l'attitude d'Alice quand elle était sur le porche. J'avais observé son allure et j'avais même pensé à essayer de la distraire de n'importe quelle façon étrange dont j'aurais pu inventer le concept, refoulant dans mon esprit tout le contexte de la chose. Je savais que rester dans l'intimité avec Edward était la meilleure méthode pour faire la sourde oreille sur toute cette histoire rocambolesque. Mes doigts caressèrent lentement ses cuisses par-dessus son pantalon, et il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Un grondement profond sorti de sa gorge et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, faisant un triple salto. Le voir se sentir bien me faisait me sentir bien, moi aussi. Je voulais oublier toutes les mauvaises choses qui peuplaient ma vie, juste pour quelques heures. Je savais que je devrais y repenser quand le jour se lèverais, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de ce sursis. La vie est vraiment dure parfois.

_Pourquoi fait-elle si mal ?_

Je relevais mon visage et appuyais mes lèvres sur celles d'Edward, tombant immédiatement dans un vide où il n'y avait que nous deux. C'était un endroit où personne n'existait, à part nous. Je pouvais même oublier le fait que je ne savais même plus à quoi se résumait ma propre vie. Il n'y avait aucune mère ici, aucun père, aucune question sur ma foi et rien de perturbant. Il y avait juste Edward et son amour pour moi. je voulais me sentir bien à nouveau, me rappeler ce qu'était cette sensation de me sentir au chaud et en sécurité, loin de tout ce mal-être et de cette insécurité permanente. C'était comme si tout ce qui venait de se produire ne nous atteignait plus.

Je me livrais dans ce baiser, m'abandonnant totalement. J'entendais même des gémissements sortir de ma bouche, prouvant que mon corps contrôlait mon esprit. Toutes mes inhibitions n'existaient plus quand j'étais avec lui, et encore moins quand je sentis ses mains se poser sur ma taille. Je ne me sentais bien que quand je ressentais son touché, son amour, la façon dont il avait de me caresser et de me faire me sentir vivante, comme si nous n'étions qu'un seul être. Je picorais de légers baisers le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire recouverte d'une barbe de trois jours, sur la peau salée de son cou, sur ce doux endroit derrière son oreille où ses cheveux frisaient. C'est ce que je voulais retenir, voulant me les rappeler pour toujours. Je voulais le chérir. J'étais assise dans le lit et commençais à déboutonner sa chemise avec mes doigts maladroits. Je voulais que ça arrive maintenant. Je ne voulais plus désormais. J'étais fatiguée d'attendre que de bonnes choses arrivent. Je les prenais alors de force.

Les mains d'Edward vinrent couvrir les miennes, interrompant mes mouvements frénétiques. « Ralentis … » Murmura-t-il, tendant une des siennes pour la passer dans mes cheveux. Je lui fis remonter la tête pour l'embrasser encore une fois et pressais les miennes contre ses douces lèvres, mon corps palpitant et brûlant. Ses baisers étaient comme une drogue, me faisant tout oublier. C'était merveilleux de le sentir contre moi. Il avait tellement bon goût. Comment je pourrais un jour m'éloigner de lui ? Il y avait comme une boule au fond de moi, un mal profond qui ne partait que quand il était à mes côtés. « Nous avons toute la nuit, Bella. » Chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres, comme un baume sur mon âme. Je voulais tout explorer avec Edward.

Je respirais à fond, essayant de me calmer et je finis de déboutonner sa chemise. Il avait déjà enlevé sa cravate dès que nous étions entrés dans la chambre. J'étais même stupéfaite qu'il ait réussit à la garder pendant tout le repas, je savais qu'il détestait ça. Il resta assis, me regardant alors que je lui enlevai sa chemise, la jetant sur le sol en une boule chiffonnée que je fis. « Tu sais que tu viens de gâcher tout mon travail de rangement, n'est-ce pas ? » Plaisanta-t-il alors que je repoussais sur le dos, évitant de toucher son bas-ventre. La bosse dans son pantalon toucha directement la zone avec laquelle il arrivait à me faire toucher les étoiles quand il l'a stimulait. Je gémis encore plus fort quand il souleva ses hanches et qu'il appuya sa virilité contre mon centre chaud, m'électrisant. Etre avec lui me transformait en femme sans complexes – C'était comme si j'avais la sensation que je pouvais tout faire et ça m'importait que très peu. J'aimais ce sentiment. Je l'embrassais si férocement que je sentis en réponse ses bouts de doigts s'enfoncer dans mes hanches.

Quand je quittais sa bouche pour reprendre de l'air, il me regarda avec une telle soif et un tel désir que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait m'avaler toute crue. « Enlève ta robe. » Gronda-t-il, sa voix profonde et gutturale. Ses yeux m'envoyaient des étincelles, comme des braises scintillant dans la lumière terne de la chambre. Je me levais du lit et tendis une main jusque derrière mon dos pour atteindre la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Je la fis descendre lentement, la laissant tomber en un tas de chiffon à mes pieds, simplement vêtue de mon soutien-gorge et de ma culotte blanche. Alors, je décrochais tout aussi lentement mon soutien-gorge, le faisant tomber sur le sol en un bruit distinctif. J'aurais du me sentir mal à l'aise ainsi exposée face à Edward, mais il me regardait comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde, et toutes mes insécurités s'en allaient face à ce regard amoureux qui me faisait fondre. Il tendit une main dans ma direction et descendit lentement le long de mon corps du côté droit, m'occasionnant des frissons alors qu'il remontait à ma clavicule, avant de bifurquer jusqu'à ma poitrine pour serpenter jusqu'à mes hanches pleines.

Je tendis alors ma main et prit une de ses joues en coupe, souriante alors qu'il penchait instinctivement la tête pour accentuer cette caresse, respirant mon odeur. C'était quelque chose de si merveilleux, de si délicieux à voir. Je voulais essayer quelque chose. Je voulais être hardie et tenter quelque chose avant qu'il ne me fasse perdre totalement le contrôle de moi-même. Je pris ses deux mains dans les miennes et le forçais à reculer, ses jambes reposant sur le lit. Alors il se pencha, mettant ses mains derrière sa tête, me faisant face. Ses muscles semblaient prendre vie sur son torse, ses abdominaux me donnant l'envie de le lécher comme une glace. Il était comme un modèle mannequin face auquel j'avais envie de tout faire pour qu'il ne m'accorde ne serait-ce qu'une seule nuit dans ses bras. Je m'agenouillais devant lui et tendis une main pour atteindre sa braguette. Je sentais toujours sa main dans mes cheveux et je levais les yeux alors que son sexe jaillissait de son boxer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Murmura-t-il, ses doigts caressant mon cuir chevelu en une caresse exquise.

« Je t'aime. » Répondis-je en souriant. Alors je penchais la tête et le pris en bouche.

Il gémit fortement. C'était une expérience entièrement différente alors que je me voyais presque dans ma tête, à genoux devant le sexe de mon petit-ami, assise à califourchon sur ses jambes. J'avais tellement plus de perspective de manœuvre dans cette position. J'aimais cette sensation de ses doigts tremblant dans mes cheveux, les serrant de manière compulsive alors qu'il marmonnait des injures, semblables à des mots d'affection quand ils sortaient de sa bouche si parfaite. Je le caressais d'une main alors que je le dévorais de ma bouche, voulant le prendre intégralement à l'intérieur. L'intimité de cet acte était sans égal. J'avais cette sensation de pouvoir que j'avais sur lui en ce moment. Bien que je sois celle qui était à genoux, il était en mon plein contrôle. Quand mes dents le frôlèrent accidentellement, il souffla fortement, grinçant presque des dents. je léchais son gland délicatement, comme si c'était une cerise sucrée avant de le reprendre entièrement dans ma bouche. Je répétais alors cette action plusieurs fois, avant que je l'entende me supplier de l'achever.

« Merde, Bella, » Gémit-il, ses mains guidant les mouvements que ma tête faisait sur son membre. « Ne t'arrête surtout pas, s'il te plait. Ne t'arrête pas … »

Je remontais ma main libre jusqu'à ses boules. Je les câlinais doucement alors que je le suçais, aimant les réactions que j'engendrais chez lui, même au contact le plus léger. Il se raidit subitement, tirant sur mes cheveux pour que je sorte ma bouche de son sexe. J'étais si prise par ce que je faisais, que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il essayait de me faire m'éloigner de son sexe.

« Bella, » Haleta-t-il en tirant sur mes cheveux. « Tu devrais sortir ta tête. Je vais … »

Les mots qu'il dit furent coupés par un grondement sourd, alors qu'il gémissait, crispant tous ses muscles. Son érection déjà dure, durcie encore de manière inexplicable dans ma main et contre ma langue. Je sentis alors une substance chaude, comme un liquide emplissant ma bouche. J'en fus si étonnée que j'avalais immédiatement, pas sûre de savoir vraiment quoi faire. J'avais oublié ce qui allait se produire. C'était salé et assez singulier comme goût, mais dès que je commençais à l'avaler, Edward jura, siffla que c'était la chose la plus érotique qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Une fois qu'il eut finit d'éjaculer, je sortis ma bouche de son sexe et me l'éssuyait. Je levais alors les yeux vers lui pour voir tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi se refléter dans les siens. Je me sentais incroyablement bien, et heureuse de savoir que c'était grâce à moi qu'il était si heureuse – j'avais la sensation qu'enfin je pouvais décemment m'occuper de lui, lui donnant ce dont il avait besoin. L'amour physique était simplement une expression des émotions que je ressentais à l'intérieur de moi. Je me remis sur mes pieds, chancelante alors qu'il remontait son pantalon et son boxer.

« Il n'y a pas de mots pour te décrire. » Dit-il brusquement. Alors il saisit ma taille et m'attira avec lui sur le lit. Je me posais à côté de lui, alors qu'il s'occupait de moi, me chuchotant des mots d'amour. Il toucha alors la partie de mon corps les parties de mon corps dont je ne savais même pas qu'elles étaient érogènes - la peau douce derrière mon genou, la chair tendre de mon estomac, la pliure de mon coude. Toutes ses zones étaient si agréables quand il y passait ses doigts. Quand il parsema de doux baisers à l'intérieur de mon poignet, je perdis tout contrôle sur mon corps. Mon corps me criait ma libération. Je descendis mes mains tremblantes jusqu'à son pantalon reboutonné. Il était déjà dur. Je voulais qu'il soit aussi nu que je l'étais. Je voulais sentir sa peau chaude se lover contre ma chaleur. Je défis sa ceinture et desserrais son pantalon avant de le laisser glisser le long de ses hanches bien dessinées. Il leva des hanches, emportant son boxeur dans le processus. Il plana au-dessus de moi, son beau visage occupant toute ma vision. Il était tout ce que je voulais voir.

Je dirigeais mes doigts dans ses cheveux avant de les descendre sur son torse, griffant légèrement ses pectoraux, le faisant siffler. Alors je mis mes mains autour de son corps, les joignant dans son dos, alors que je l'emprisonnais de mon corps. Son poids sur mon corps me faisait me sentir bien, tellement complète. Ma poitrine appuyait contre son torse. Nos corps s'accordaient parfaitement, comme si nous étions fais l'un pour l'autre. Deux corps formant un tout parfait. J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur, m'étourdissant et m'émerveillant.

« Tu es tellement belle … Mais je veux y aller lentement. » Murmura Edward dans mon oreille, me faisant trembler d'anticipation. « Nous ne sommes pas pressés, je peux attendre avant de te faire l'amour. Il y a un million d'autres choses que nous pouvons faire sans forcément passer à l'acte … »

Edward s'assit et caressa ma poitrine avec ses mains rêches, me faisant me tordre de plaisir dans le lit avant de m'ôter mon dernier vêtement. J'étais maintenant totalement nue devant lui et je m'en fichais. C'était la première fois que j'étais complètement dévêtis devant quelqu'un qui n'était pas ma mère et en y réfléchissant bien, la dernière fois j'avais cinq ans. Je devrais ressentir de la honte, mais je n'arrivais pas à en trouver en moi. Dieu avait créé nos corps à sa propre image et nous étions beaux, comme des objets d'art. Je me droguais à la passion que nous entretenions et chaque fois qu'il me touchait, mon corps produisait des étincelles allant directement jusqu'à mon centre douloureux. Oh, je le voulais tellement.

« Je veux te montrer quelque chose, » Murmura-t-il. « Aie juste confiance en moi. » Ses doigts frottaient doucement mes cuisses et je sentis mes jambes s'ouvrir en une invitation subconsciente. J'acquiesçais alors, lui montrant implicitement que j'avais confiance en lui et il me sourit en réponse. Alors il se pencha au-dessus de moi et commença à appliquer des baisers sur mon estomac. Ses mains étaient si chaudes sur ma peau, me relaxant et m'enflammant en même temps. Il lécha mes seins et toucha légèrement mes mamelons, qui pointèrent directement, se souvenait de la langue d'Edward. Mes jambes s'agitèrent. Je serrais mes doigts sur les draps, chiffonnant le tissu jusqu'à ce que je l'entende se déchirer.

Une de ses mains descendit entre nous deux, venant se poser sur mon clitoris. Mon corps se raidit et je gémis alors qu'il commençait à caresser ma chair gonflée du bout de ses doigts. J'étais si concentrée sur ce que je ressentais que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était à genoux, sur ses talons et entre mes jambes. Il regardait sa main s'activer avec une fascination passionnée et sa langue sortie pour humidifier ses lèvres. Quand il posa de nouveau es yeux sur moi, ils étaient assombris par le désir. Il fit alors glisser ce même doigt à l'intérieur de mon corps. La sensation était indescriptible. Mon corps s'arqua contre sa main et j'ouvris la bouche, haletant.

« Je veux mettre ma bouche sur ton corps … » Murmura-t-il en regardant mon sexe, continuant à laisser ses doigts s'activer. Mon cœur semblait sur le point de bondir hors de ma poitrine tellement il battait vite. Le désir qui colorait ses traits, la sensation de ses mains sur moi, la pensée qu'il me faisait part d'un de ses fantasmes, tout ça menaça de me faire venir sur le champ. Il arqua un sourcil et je me rendis compte qu'il me demandait à ma permission. J'acquiesçais rapidement de la tête – si rapidement que j'en fus mal à l'aise – et il se pencha pour poser sa si jolie bouche entre mes jambes.

Quand sa langue sortie pour me laper gentiment tout d'abord, je commençais à prier. _Oh Dieu, aidez-moi s'il vous plaît._ C'était le sentiment le plus fort que j'avais ressenti en dix-sept ans. C'était comme s'il savait exactement où lécher, quand sucer, où comment me caresser de ses doigts habiles. Mon corps était comme électrisé, succombant au plaisir. Je me demandais si c'était cette sensation qu'Edward avait repensé quand j'avais mis ma bouche sur son sexe, parce que s'il avait ressenti quelque chose de semblable à ce que j'éprouvais, alors je ne pouvais pas le blâmer d'avoir autant jurer. C'était une sorte de décadence coupable était puissante, tellement puissante qu'elle pouvait faire jurer un curé en pleine messe.

J'entendis un gémissement sortir de ma bouche et j'apportais ma main pour la couvrir, ne voulant pas ameuter toute la maisonnée avec mes cris. Dès que je le fis, Edward s'arrêta. Je le regardais alors et je faillis avoir un orgasme rien qu'en voyant son si beau visage entre mes cuisses. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit si beau. Ce n'était vraiment pas possible … Il aurait pu être un ange que je n'en aurais pas été étonnée tellement sa beauté était incroyable.

« Ne couvre pas ta bouche. » Dit-il, redescendant pour me taquiner du bout de sa langue diabolique sur mon clitoris. « Merde … J'aime les sons que tu fais quand je te touche, ne te retiens pas. » À ses mots, je combattis la forte envie d'arquer mon corps pour que sa bouche rencontre enfin mon centre. Au lieu de cela, je descendis mes mains et retirais les mèches collées à son front. En réponse, il me sourit. « Montre-moi ce que tu aimes. » Me dit-il, bougeant toujours deux doigts à l'intérieur de mon corps.

Je pouvais entendre la lourde sensation de mon sang circuler dans mes veines et entre mes jambes. C'était la chose la plus érotique de ma vie et je ne voulais pas que ça se termine. C'était tellement merveilleux. Je me rendis soudainement compte qu'il voulait que je guide ses mouvements de mes mains, comme lui, il l'avait fait. J'étais choquée et très éveillée. L'idée de poser ses mains sur les endroits qui me faisaient vibrer, m'excitais au plus haut point. J'étais si brûlante de désir que je me sentais comme sur le point de partir en combustion spontanée. Je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux et fit descendre sa tête vers l'endroit qui me faisait voir des étoiles. Quand il recommença à me lécher, mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Alors que mes mains étaient toujours dans ses cheveux, je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas couvrir mes cris, même si je le voulais. Je m'en fichais ; j'étais arrivée à un point où tout n'avait plus d'importance sauf lui. Les cris et les gémissements qui sortaient de ma bouche étaient prolifiques.

Il commença alors à concentrer toute son attention sur l'apex de mon sexe ce qui me rendit folle – C'était l'endroit qui me faisait toujours défaillir quand je me nettoyais avec un gant de toilette dans la baignoire. Il le mordilla gentiment, le lécha et le suça jusqu'à ce que je pousse des cris de plaisir. Mes hanches bougeaient jusqu'à sa bouche d'une manière brusque et mon orgasme me faucha et m'emporta sans avertissement. Je criais vraiment. Je me sentais presque aussi bien que quand je lui donnais du plaisir, ayant l'impression que j'allais tomber en morceau dans la seconde. C'était comme si tout le stress qu'avait emmagasiné mon corps se déchargeait grâce à cette magnifique sensation. Edward continua à lécher et à me sucer jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième orgasme ne survienne. C'était la meilleure sensation de toute ma vie. Je n'arrivais plus à penser de manière cohérente, mes bras et mes jambes semblaient lourdes, si lourdes que je pouvais à peine bouger. Il s'assit et s'essuya la bouche avec le dos de sa main, me souriant d'un air satisfait.

_Oh Jésus. Oh Dieu. Oh Jésus._

Je me rendis compte que je jurais à haute voix quand Edward vint se coucher à côté de moi. Il laissa trainer ses doigts sur mes seins et je tremblais, mon corps ressentant encore le choc et l'étourdissement de mes orgasmes. « Alors, est-ce que c'était assez bon pour toi ? » Demanda-t-il impudemment, une lueur dans les yeux alors que ses fossettes apparaissaient sur ses joues piquantes.

« C'était … » Je m'arrêtais et me raclais la gorge, pas sûre de savoir comment exprimer comment je me sentais et comment la sensation de sa bouche sur moi m'avait transporté. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait un mot dans la langue anglaise qui rendait à sa juste valeur la sensation que j'avais ressentis. C'était trop magnifique. « C'était vraiment très bien. » Dis-je finalement, ma voix voilée et inégale.

« _Bien _? » Répéta-t-il, se redressant subitement comme si je venais de lui mettre une claque. « C'est ce qu'on dit à sa grand-mère quand elle tricote un foutu pull-over pour nous, pas quand son petit-ami vient de nous envoyer au septième ciel ! »

Je ne pus m'en empêcher – j'éclatais de rire. Le regard outré qu'il me lança ne fit qu'accroître mon hilarité. J'enfouis mon visage dans son torse et criais presque de rire, des larmes coulant sur mes joues. Ça me faisait tellement de bien de rire. C'était tellement libérateur. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi insouciante et aussi heureuse qu'à cet instant. Je réussis finalement à récupérer mon souffle et levais les yeux vers le sien pour voir qu'il souriait. « Ta grand-mère te tricote des pull-overs ? » Lui demandais-je, continuant à rire bêtement toutes les trois secondes comme une folle.

Edward roula des yeux et m'étreignit fermement. « Non, mais elle possède vraiment une usine qui les fabrique. Il y a probablement des ateliers clandestins pleins de petits enfants confectionnant des pull-overs de Noël au moment où je te parle. » Mon corps s'appuya contre le sien et je pus toujours sentir son érection, qui n'avait pas diminué de volume. Je l'embrassais et me rendis compte que je pouvais me gouter sur ses lèvres. Ça m'éveillait étrangement, et mes doigts curieux caressèrent sa longueur à travers le tissu de son boxeur. Il gémit contre ma bouche et je souris, me sentant invincible.

« Laisse-moi te faire te sentir 'bien' maintenant, » Murmurais-je, retombant en arrière dans le vide avec lui encore une fois.

Oo°oO

Il était une heure du matin et Edward me ramenait à la maison de ma mère. Après avoir passé ce moment ensemble, nous nous étions simplement couchés dans le lit et nous avions parlé. Et plus nous restions couchés dans le lit, et plus je me sentais mal. Je commençais à m'inquiéter quant à la boîte de souvenirs que j'avais laissés au-dessous de mon matelas. Après la confrontation avec ma mère, j'étais presque sûre qu'elle allait fouiller dans ma chambre pour en détruire toutes les choses auxquelles je tenais. Penser que tous les souvenirs précieux que je conservais dans cette boîte allaient être détruits me plongeait dans un état de panique extrême. Je savais que c'était juste des cadeaux ou de vieilles photos, et qu'elles n'avaient aucune valeur monétaire, mais ils étaient irremplaçables si elle décidait de péter son câble et de les détruire. J'avais déjà vu ce qu'elle avait fait à son album de mariage. L'idée qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose comme ça à la lettre d'Edward, ou aux photos de papa, ou aux photos que j'avais pu récupérer de mon enfance me rendit presque malade. J'avais partagé mes inquiétudes avec Edward qui m'avait alors proposé d'aller chez ma mère pour aller prendre la boîte. J'étais au-delà du soulagement, tellement heureuse que j'en aurais pleuré. Encore.

_Par tous les bonbons sucrés, si je ne fermais pas le canal lacrymal, je risque de créer une inondation dans la ville avant la fin de la nuit. _

Je regardais fixement au travers de la fenêtre de la voiture et regardais le paysage défiler. Je sentais mes entrailles se serrer alors que les kilomètres défilaient et me rapprochais de la maison. Aussi bête que ça semblait, je voulais revenir dans cette maison. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je savais que c'était important. Je n'attendais pas avec une grande impatience de parler à ma mère, mais il était assez tard alors je pouvais espérer qu'elle dorme. Si je pouvais me glisser dans ma chambre pour rassembler mes trésors, alors je n'aurais pas à me soucier de sa réaction si elle dormait. C'était ça qui m'importait le plus. C'était simplement une pièce que j'avais occupé - un espace exempt de signification. La vraie moi vivait à l'intérieur de moi et je l'emportais partout où j'allais. Elle ne pouvait pas l'emporter avec elle.

Quand Edward remonta l'allée de la maison, la vieille voiture rouillée de ma mère était encore dans le chemin. Toutes les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes, chose à laquelle je m'attendais, mais bizarrement, il se dégageait une atmosphère sinistre qui me glaça immédiatement. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui me dérangeait, mais quelque chose clochait. Je regardais intensément la maison, essayant de définir exactement ce qui faisait que je me sentais aussi mal à l'aise. Tout était exactement pareil pourtant : le porche bleu, les mauvaises herbes le long de l'allée, les rideaux gris foncés des fenêtres de la cuisine.

Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que quelque chose me frappa. Nous n'avions pas de rideaux gris ... Ce que je voyais par les fenêtres, c'était de la fumée. Je sortis rapidement de la voiture comme un ressort. « Maman … » Chuchotais-je, courant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Edward m'appela, courant derrière moi. J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était fermée comme d'habitude. Je fouillais dans mon sac pour chercher mes clés, les maniant gauchement avant de réussir à l'insérer dans la serrure et de la pousser. Dès que j'ouvris la porte, je pus sentir la fumée. La maison était dans la pénombre, mais il y avait une espèce de pesanteur qui était inhabituelle. Quelque chose était en feu.

Edward me suivit jusque dans la et je regardais autour de moi, m'attendant à voir quelque chose brûler dans le four ou de voir la fumée que j'avais aperçu depuis la voiture. Mais il n'y avait rien. Je jetais un petit coup d'œil dans la cuisine et je vis alors la petite bouteille orange vide de cachets tombée à même le comptoir. C'était le reste de cachets de Vicodin que le père d'Edward m'avait donné pour ma jambe. La bouteille que j'avais cachée derrière tous les autres médicaments dans la salle de bain, pensant que ma mère ne le trouverait jamais. Le capuchon était encore ouvert et des pilules blanches étaient éparpillées partout. Je sentis mon estomac se tordre à cette pensée.

Je me retournais vers Edward, paniquée et sur le point d'hyper ventiler. « Elle a prit les pilules et il y a de la fumée dans la maison. » Pleurnichais-je, posant mon regard sur l'escalier qui menait à la chambre à coucher de ma mère, alors que je courus jusqu'à celui-ci. Il me suivit, m'appelant toujours, mais j'étais comme en mission. J'ouvris brusquement la porte et ai vu que la pièce était complètement ravagée. Les meubles étaient cassés et les miroirs étaient brisés. Ses vêtements semblaient déchirés en morceau, répandu en des confettis sur le sol. Le tableau des « Moments Précieux de la Sainte Famille » qu'elle aimait tant était encore accroché au mur mais en mauvais état. La tête de la Vierge Marie était sur le sol avait été jetée contre le mur. Ses yeux de porcelaine semblaient comme me regarder avec inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans, merde ! » Demanda Edward, regardant la pièce d'un œil inquiet. « Est-ce que tu penses que c'est un cambriolage ? Et d'où elle vient cette fumée ? » Je me tournais vers lui, revenant jusqu'aux escaliers. Je savais exactement d'où provenait la fumée. Je pus entendre Edward me crier de m'arrêter mais je courus à toute allure dans les escaliers, la fumée semblant s'épaissir et devenir plus oppressante à mesure que j'avançais vers elle. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Je devais la trouver. Je me couvris le nez et la bouche de ma main, commençant à me sentir étourdie à cause des vapeurs. Ça me piquait les yeux. Il faisait chaud, tellement chaud. C'était une fournaise. Quand j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, je fus assailli par la chaleur, alors que je créais un appel d'air.

Ma mère était couchée sur le plancher à côté d'un feu. Elle avait déchiré les pages de sa Bible et les avait brûlées à même le sol. Mes vêtements pour bébé étaient là, ainsi que ses vêtements et ses robes qu'elle s'était évertué à porter durant toutes ses soirées où elle était rentrée tard, produisant une énorme quantité de fumée noire épaisse. Maintenant les rideaux étaient en feu, ainsi que l'édredon de mon lit. Je ne pouvais plus sauver ma boîte de souvenirs maintenant. Tous mes souvenirs étaient brûler, mais je m'en fichais. Ma mère était en danger.

Je me mis à plat ventre et rampais jusqu'à son corps inerte, essayant de la réveiller en la secouant. « Réveille-toi ! » Criais-je, tirant sur son bras. « Maman, réveille-toi ! » Je n'obtins aucune réponse d'elle. Sa tête tombait négligemment sur le côté comme si toute vie avait déjà déserté son corps. Je la regardais attentivement et vit qu'il y avait une bouteille presque vide d'alcool au pied de mon lit. Il agissait comme une sorte d'accélérateur mélangé les flammes déjà présentes, faisant s'amplifier le feu en des flammes orange gigantesques. Je déplaçais un peu ma mère pour l'éloigner du feu, grognant sous son poids. Elle était si lourde et j'étais fatiguée. Je pleurais si fort que je pouvais à peine voir et la fumée entra dans mes poumons. Je commençais à me sentir très étourdie. Je retombais à genoux, écrasée par l'inertie. Je me rendis soudainement compte qu'Edward se mettait à genoux à mes côtés, me secouant alors que sous sa force, mes dents claquaient.

« Bella, sors d'ici putain ! » Hurla-t-il, essayant de me relever. Je secouais la tête et m'étendis à côté de ma mère, son visage blême m'appelant. Je devais la sauver. Je me tordis dans ses bras comme une anguille, essayant de la rejoindre. Il saisit soudain mon visage, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. « Je vais porter ta mère. » Siffla-t-il, son visage arborant un air si sérieux que je le crus immédiatement. « Sors juste d'ici tout de suite, merde ! »

Alors que je restais toujours immobile, regardant ma mère par-dessus son épaule, il caressa doucement ma joue. « Ecoute-moi s'il te plait. Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es en sécurité. Je mourrais si quelque chose t'arrivait. » Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et j'acquiesçais finalement, sortant de la pièce en courant. Il alla immédiatement chercher ma mère et la souleva dans ses bras, marchant après moi pour descendre les escaliers. Je descendis de quelques pas, m'étranglant et toussant, quand j'entendis quelque chose craquer du plafond au-dessus de nous. Le feu venait déjà nous lécher de sa chaleur, ayant gagné la chambre d'ami que nous utilisions pour prier. Les flammes léchaient le plâtre et remontaient au plafond, le faisant céder. Il y avait la poussière et de la fumée partout. Je ne pouvais rien voir – Il faisait si chaud et j'étouffais. Je ne pouvais pas voir ce qui se passait, mais ma mère et Edward n'avaient pas pu descendre les escaliers avec moi. Je ne savais pas où ils étaient.

« Edward ! » Criais-je, le cœur au bout des lèvres. Tout se déplaçait à une telle lenteur. Où étaient-ils ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas les voir ? Etaient-ils blessés ? Je sortis de mes pensées, essayant de remonter les escaliers pour aller les secourir, mais quelqu'un posa une main sur mon bras et me tira vers la porte d'entrée de la maison. C'était Emmett McCarty, le voisin. Je lui criais dessus, lui disant que je devais aller sauver ma mère et mon petit-ami, mais il me prit dans ses bras et m'entraina vers l'extérieur. Tout que je pouvais voir, c'était l'horrible tableau de Sodom et Gomorrhe me regardant fixement dans la cage d'escalier. Leurs maisons brûlaient, brûlées par les flammes que Dieu leur avait envoyées et maintenant c'était au tour de la mienne de bruler. Je criais et criais, donnant des coups de pieds tout en essayant de me libérer.

Emmett me sortit de la maison et je pris de grandes bouffées d'air frais. Ça me fortifia et je commençais à reprendre mes esprits, criant pour qu'il me laisse aller les rejoindre. Je devais y retourner et les sauver. Si n'importe lequel d'entre eux est mort à cause de moi, je ne me pardonnerais jamais. J'entendis le bruit strident des sirènes et vis que les camions d'incendie étaient déjà en train de foncer vers notre maison. Quelqu'un devait avoir appelé le 911. Rosalie me tira des bras d'Emmett et me serra contre elle, me murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Je ne pouvais rien entendre. Je restais tournée vers la porte d'entrée, priant pour que les deux personnes à l'intérieur de cette maison en feu en sortent vivants.

« S'il vous plaît, Dieu. » Priais-je, ma voix pas plus haute qu'un chuchotis. « Laissez-les sortir. Laissez-les aller bien. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'ils s'en sortent. S'il vous plaît Dieu. S'il vous plaît Dieu. S'il vous plaît. »

Je regardais la porte comme si elle était mon salut, l'ouverture enflammée semblable à une mâchoire de l'enfer. La fumée sortait par toutes les fenêtres, sombres et s'éparpillant, obscurcissant la lune. Je luttais contre Rosalie, sachant que si elle desserrait son étreinte, je sprinterais aussi vite que possible jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Je m'en fichais si je mourrais ou si je vivais. Je savais seulement que je devais les aider. Je fermais les yeux et les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues brulantes, mes mains unies fermement. J'étais détruite. « Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait, Dieu … »

Quand je les ouvris de nouveau, je vis une silhouette courir vers l'embrasure. C'était Edward, trébuchant sur le seuil. Il était couvert de suie noire et tousser fortement, mais il était vivant - et il portait ma mère dans ses bras. Notre nuit de rêve allait finir à l'hôpital de Forks. Les docteurs avaient examinés autant Edward que moi, mais nous étions miraculeusement indemnes. Nous avions inhalé beaucoup de fumée - Edward beaucoup plus que moi - mais nous étions en sécurité et nous étions vivants. C'était tout ce qui m'importait. Je le serrais dans mes bras, tellement fort comme si j'avais peur qu'il ne s'échappe. Il avait sauvé ma mère et il m'avait aussi sauvé la vie. Il continuait à me consoler, comme s'il voulait s'assurer lui-même que j'étais en un seul morceau.

Oo°oO

Nous étions maintenant devant la chambre de ma mère, attendant nerveusement qu'un médecin se présente pour nous parler de la santé de ma mère. Elle avait avalé beaucoup de pilules et avait absorbée beaucoup de fumée, avec en plus un taux d'alcoolémie très élevée, ingéré avant qu'elle ne commence à faire bruler des choses comme un fou de pyromane. Le docteur avait dit que c'était l'alcool qui avait fini par sauver sa vie. Elle était devenue malade à cause de la quantité absorbée. Tout ce à quoi ça avait aboutit, c'était à ce qu'elle recrache la plupart des pilules qu'elle avait avalé. Maintenant qu'elle était stabilisée, j'attends le retour du docteur pour qu'il me dise que je pouvais entrer et la voir.

Il sortit enfin de la pièce. C'était un homme grand, avec une calvitie naissance et des verres sur le bout du nez, arborant une expression amicale. « Vous pouvez entrer maintenant. » Me dit-il en me faisant signe vers l'intérieur de la chambre. Je serrais la main d'Edward et il me renvoya un sourire rassurant en réponse. Alors je me retournais et marchais jusque dans la chambre de ma mère.

Elle semblait tellement minuscule dans ce lit d'hôpital. Si vulnérable. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais quand je m'installais sur le bord de son lit, elle les ouvrit lentement. Ses lèvres pâles se courbèrent en un petit sourire et je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort encore, saignant presque jusqu'au sol tellement j'avais mal. Comment quand je pensais qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais me faire de mal, elle y arrivait une nouvelle fois ? Etait-ce parce que c'était ma mère ? Je pense que je ne le comprendrais jamais.

« Bella … » Marmonna-t-elle sa main frêle se levant avec le fil relié à une perfusion se tendant vers moi. « Tu es là. »

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et déferlèrent sur mes joues. Ça m'importait peu de la manière qu'elle m'avait blessé, ça m'importait peu le fait que je sois fâchée contre elle, ça m'importait peu de penser aux choses stupides que nous nous étions dites. C'était ma mère – et elle le serait toujours – et je l'aimais tellement que ça me faisait mal. Je pris délicatement sa main et l'apportais à ma joue, inhalant sa peau sentant la fumée et son parfum. « Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je, me forçant à parler malgré ma voix étranglée par l'émotion. « Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Pourquoi tu as voulu te tuer ? »

Elle referma les yeux et déglutit, ses cils battant faiblement alors qu'elle ramenait sa main pâle contre sa joue blême, essayant de reprendre son souffle. « Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir te l'expliquer. » Murmura-t-elle. Ses yeux fixèrent une nouvelle fois les miens et je pus presque me voir au fond de ses prunelles. Elle était ce que je serais devenue si j'avais été soumise à son contrôle pendant toute ma vie – c'était ce que je serais devenue si je n'avais pas décidé de changer les choses et de devenir enfin moi-même. Je pouvais voir son cœur brisé, son âme perdue comme enterrée dans un océan de solitude et de tristesse mais encore bien là. Et je souhaitais qu'elle revienne enfin.

« Parfois je me sens juste tellement seule. Comment Dieu peut-il laisser toutes ces mauvaises choses nous arriver ? Quand tu m'as vu à ce restaurant ce soir, je savais que tout dans ma vie était un mensonge. J'étais une hypocrite - une mauvaise mère. J'ai juste … » Elle s'arrêta et je pus dire qu'elle essayait dur comme fer de ne pas pleurer. Je serrais sa main, la pressant dans un geste de compassion. « Je voulais juste être aimée. » Dit-elle finalement à voix basse, les mots si doucement chuchotés que j'eus du mal à les entendre avec le bruit des machines dans la pièce. « Est-ce mal de désirer ça, Isabella ? »

Je secouais la tête, les larmes tombant sur les draps propres en coton de son lit d'hôpital. « Non, mère. » Répondis-je, caressant sa main avec mon pouce. « Ce n'est pas mal, non. » Je m'arrêtais pendant un instant, baissant les yeux vers son visage fatigué. Elle se détendit finalement. Paisible. « Je t'aime. » Murmurais-je, me penchant pour embrasser son front délicatement.

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux, s'assoupissant déjà d'un sommeil médicalement provoqué. L'infirmière vint pour vérifier ses constantes vitales et tapota mon dos. « Ils lui ont donné un sédatif. » Dit-elle, me guidant vers la porte. « Revenez la voir demain. Elle va avoir besoin de vous. » Elle m'arrêta dans l'embrassure, plaçant une de ses mains brunes sur mon bras. « Vous semblez être une très bonne fille. » Dit-elle avec bonté.

_Comment elle avait su que c'était exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre ?_

« Merci. » Répondis-je en essayant de ne pas me mettre à pleurer comme une fichue madeleine. J'avais déjà assez pleuré cette nuit pour toute ma vie entière. J'ouvris la porte et me retrouvais devant les deux hommes de ma vie, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur les chaises inconfortables de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Ils parlaient ensembles à voix basses mais ils ne semblaient pas sur le point de vouloir se tuer, étrangement. Je m'approchais d'eux et ils bondirent tous deux sur leurs pieds dès qu'ils me virent. Je dû retenir un fou rire en voyant leurs traits semblables. Ils avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'ils ne le pensaient. Je regardais les yeux marron de mon père, plein d'interrogation, allant jusqu'aux yeux verts inquiets d'Edward et je soupirais, prête pour que cette nuit finisse enfin.

Je pris la main d'Edward et me retournais à mon père. « Papa, c'est mon petit ami, Edward Cullen. » Mon père semblait beaucoup moins choqué que prévu et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas assez donné de crédit à ses compétences de policier. Il connaissait déjà probablement le lien qui m'unissait à Edward depuis la première fois qu'il m'avait vu chez les Cullen avec Edward dans les bras.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu as sauvé Bella et sa mère ce soir de ce feu de maison, » Dit brusquement mon père, croisant ses bras sur son torse. Edward acquiesça sèchement en réponse, pas très sûr de ce qui allait se passer exactement. Je ne savais pas trop non plus, à vrai dire. Ils avaient une histoire en commun assez épouvantable. Est-ce que mon père était sur le point de piquer une crise et de nous crier dessus à tous les deux ? Allait-il me renier pour lui avoir menti au sujet de ma relation avec Edward ? Il resta debout pendant quelques instants, contemplatif. « Merci de les avoir sauvé. » Dit-il finalement, m'étonnant encore une fois. Il tendit sa main vers Edward et ensuite, je réalisais qu'il venait de serrer la main de mon petit-ami. « J'apprécie vraiment à sa juste valeur ce que tu viens de faire. »

« C'est normal. » Répondit Edward, desserrant sa poigne et remettant son bras autour de ma taille, me tenant fermement à ses côtés. « J'aime votre fille et je la protégerais quoi qu'il m'en coûte, même la vie. »

Je ne savais pas trop ce que mon père allait y dire; il semblait un peu irrité par le comportement arrogant d'Edward et l'utilisation désinvolte du mot « Je ». Je restais debout, retenant un sourire. Je savais que je ne devrais pas trouve la situation causasse mais j'avais tellement eu de peurs paniques cette semaine que je me sentais au-dessus de tout ça, voulant pouvoir m'esclaffer enfin ce soir.

Mon père enleva le collier qu'il avait autour du cou et me tendit une clé en d'argent. Je la regardais stupidement, pas très sûre de savoir quoi faire avec ça. « Rentre et va t'installer dans la chambre d'ami. » Dit mon père et je me rendis soudain compte qu'il me donnait les clés de sa maison. Il allait me laisser déménager après tout ça. « Il est très tard et je veux rester ici pour discuter avec le docteur de l'état de ta mère. »

Je clignais des yeux lentement, complètement abasourdie. Qu'est-ce qui se passait exactement ici ? Il se tourna vers Edward, lui jetant un regard plus que paternel. « Assures-toi qu'elle rentre en tout sécurité à la maison, d'accord ? » Edward acquiesça et je ne pus pas me retenir plus longtemps. Je m'élançais dans les bras de mon père, le serrant à l'étouffer contre mon codeur.

« Merci, papa. » Chuchotais-je, l'embrassant sur sa joue barbue. « Je t'aime. »

Il se racla la gorge et acquiesça, son visage virant au rouge cerise, ce qui me fit penser à moi quand je rougissais. « Je t'aime aussi, fillette. » Dit-il en réponse, sa voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. « Va t'en maintenant et va te reposer. Nous parlerons de tout cela demain matin. » Puis il se tourna et partit retrouver le docteur à l'autre bout du couloir de l'état de santé de ma mère.

Edward entrelaça ses doigts aux miens, apportant ma main à ses lèvres pour la baiser doucement. « Est-ce que tu es prête ? » Me demanda-t-il, ses yeux scintillants d'une lueur surnaturelle. Mon bel petit-ami me ramenait à la maison ce soir, officiellement parlant.

_La maison. Je rentre finalement à la maison._

J'acquiesçais, un sourire énorme faisant son apparition sur mon visage. Mon cœur se sentait plus léger que jamais, malgré toutes les choses horribles survenues tout le long de cette soirée. Ça m'importait peu de ne pas savoir exactement ce qui allait se passer dans l'avenir. C'était parfait – et ma vie l'était aussi. J'avais le contrôle de ma propre existence maintenant et c'était le plus important. J'étais le pilote de mon destin. Je serrais la main d'Edward fermement, mon cœur plein d'allégresse. Je savais sans l'ombre d'un doute que tout allait s'arranger maintenant.

« Je suis prête ! » Répondis-je fermement.

**Oo°oO**

**Note de fin de chapitre : Voilà c'est bientôt la fin de chez fin ... Le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue que je traduis aussi vite que je peux. J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous ! :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire sur comment vous avez vu ce chapitre, je prends tout ce qu'il y a à prendre pour ensuite mieux vous donner en retour !**

**Enjoy, passez une bonne fin de journée et une très bonne soirée,**

**Manelor.**


	29. After a while

**Note de la traductrice : **Que dire quand la traduction pour laquelle vous avez passé tellement de temps, s'achève finalement ... Je ressens comme de grands pincements au coeur et en même temps je suis heureuse de l'avoir terminé. Je ne saurais expliquer l'état exact dans lequel je suis, tellement mes sentiments sont confus et embrouillés. Mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que cette histoire restera à jamais graver dans mon coeur comme étant l'HISTOIRE qui a bercé mes rêves pendant l'année de mes 18 ans ...

Je voulais juste vous dire une dernière fois un grand MERCI, pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté : Votre soutient ; Votre gentilesse ; Votre envie de me voir continuer cette traduction ; Votre fidélité ; Votre patience ... Enfin tout ce qui fait de vous des lecteurs géniaux et fabuleux, comme tous les traducteurs aimeraient en avoir :)

J'espère vous revoir très vite pour une nouvelle traduction, que j'ai déjà repéré (Entre nous, hein ? ^^)

Amicalement vôtre,

Manelor

Oo°oO

_After a while you learn _(Après quelque temps, tu as appris)

_the subtle difference between _(La subtile différence entre)

_holding a hand and chaining a soul _(Tendre une main et enchainer une âme)

_and you learn _(Et tu as appris)

_that love doesn't mean leaning _(Que l'amour n'a pas l'intention de s'incliner)

_and company doesn't always mean security. _(Et que ton entourage ne signifie pas forcément sécurité.)

_And you begin to learn _(Et tu commences à apprendre)

_that kisses aren't contracts _(Que les baisers ne sont pas des contrats)

_and presents aren't promises _(Et les cadeaux ne sont pas des promesses)

_and you begin to accept your defeats _(Et tu commences à accepter tes défaites)

_with your head up and your eyes ahead _(Avec ta tête droite et tes yeux fixés droit devant)

_with the grace of woman, not the grief of a child. _(Avec la grâce d'une femme, et non la tristesse d'une enfant.)

- Veronica Shoffstall

**Oo°oO**

_Huit mois plus tard_

J'étais nerveuse.

Rectification. J'étais au-delà de la simple nervosité, j'étais tout simplement ultra nerveuse, sur le point d'imploser tellement les papillons dans mon ventre se faisaient de plus en plus agités.

Cela semblait assez bien décrire comment je me sentais.

Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. C'était supposé être une heureuse journée, une journée de célébration. La liaison de deux vies par les liens sacrés du mariage qui devrait me faire battre le cœur à cent à l'heure. Au lieu de cela, tout que je pouvais ressentir, c'était la bile me monter dans la gorge, menaçant de m'étrangler. J'étais plus qu'émotive aujourd'hui et ces émotions menaçaient de me submerger à tout moment – pou répandre des flots de larmes sur mes joues. J'avais trop de maquillage sur la figure pour me permettre de pleurer, beaucoup plus de maquillage que jamais. Si je commençais à pleurer, je pourrais voir le mascara couler sur mes joues et je finirais par ressembler à un fichu raton laver de l'Enfer. Je clignais furieusement des yeux et essayer de chasser cet embarras que je ressentais. Je fixais le lourd rideau à l'arrière de l'Eglise une dernière fois, juste pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas des hallucinations et qu'une foule de gens se pressaient bien dans le sanctuaire. Je n'étai pas sûre de savoir comment ils allaient tous pouvoir rentrer dans le bâtiment. J'étais à peu près sûre qu'ils violaient toutes les consignes de sécurité incendie en s'entassant ainsi dans la petite Eglise.

_Chaque personne de Forks avait décidé de venir à ce mariage, ou quoi ?_

Je respirais à fond et regardais autour de moi, essayant vraiment de me calmer. Si je devenais trop anxieuse, je pouvais avoir des nausées et ça n'amènerait rien de bon. Mes doigts tremblants lissèrent le devant de ma robe perlée assez chère, la sueur de mes paumes en une copie conforme de mes mains. Les bancs de devant étaient occupés par les personnes que je connaissais et aimais, tous parés de leurs meilleurs vêtements. Leurs voix étaient assourdies comme un murmure dans cet immense brouhaha, alors qu'une très jolie musique jouait à l'orgue en arrière plan. Le son était autant obsédant qu'éthéré. Les bouquets parfumés de belles fleurs étaient alignés sur les murs, entourés de rubans en tulle blanche et parés d'une soie d'ivoire délicate. Tout semblait si incroyablement beau. C'était parfait.

_Alors pourquoi j'étais si nerveuse ?_

Je supposais que les gens ressentaient toujours ce sentiment quand ils assistaient à un mariage. Alors que je regardais fixement la, je vis un visage familier me sourire. C'était Esmée et elle semblait radieuse. Elle était assise à côté de Mademoiselle Angela, qui semblait elle aussi très belle. J'étais heureuse de les voir toutes les deux ensemble. Après quelques mois à les avoir vus évolué, Mademoiselle Angela avait décidé de reparler à Esmée et de lui tendre une nouvelle fois la main. Esmée avait tout d'abord hésité, pensant que c'était un effort injustifié. Alors Alice et Edward qui étaient assis à côté d'elle, avaient réussis à la faire sortir de l'alcoolisme. Je n'avais pas été là, mais Edward m'avait tout raconté. Esmée avait pleuré, mais elle avait finalement reconnue qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer à vivre dans ce brouillard alcoolique. Il était triste qu'elle ait laissé passer leur enfance pour se rendre compte de tout ça. J'étais fière qu'elle essaye de s'en sortir. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus courageuse comme femme.

Elle n'en était que plus belle maintenant et une sorte d'aura semblait se dégager d'elle. Elle semblait plus jeune, plus vivante. Ça avait aussi eut du bon que Mademoiselle Angela revienne dans sa vie. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si heureuse. Même le père d'Edward faisait des efforts pour passer plus de temps chez eux, maintenant que sa femme avait de l'aide et qu'elle voulait s'en sortir. Selon moi, ça aurait été à lui de s'occuper d'aider sa femme dans cette épreuve, mais je n'étais pas en position de juger qui que ce soit. Je ne pense pas pouvoir comprendre un jour le docteur Cullen, ou probablement même que je ne voulais pas le comprendre, mais il était bon de voir qu'il passait du temps en étant là pour sa famille. C'était tout ce qui m'importait vraiment.

Esmée leva sa main et me fit un petit signe de la main auquel je répondis, heureuse de la voir si heureuse et en aussi bonne santé. Elle le méritait vraiment. Depuis l'incendie de la maison, Esmée était devenue comme une mère pour moi. Après mon travail à la bibliothèque ou même à l'école, je trainais chez les Cullen. L'intérêt sincère d'Esmée réussit presque à compenser le fait que j'avais une relation si tendue avec ma propre mère.

_Presque._

Je regardais une nouvelle fois la foule fixement, me sentant inexplicablement tendue une nouvelle fois. Ma mère n'était pas dans la foule, mais je ne m'étais pas vraiment attendue à ce qu'elle soit là. Elle s'était éloignée de moi depuis cette folle soirée d'il y a quelques mois, mais elle n'était toujours pas complètement guérie, tout du moins pas au point d'être assise sur un banc et de plaquer un sourire sur son visage. Ça l'aurait trop blessé et ça m'aurait blessé qu'elle fasse semblant. J'avais compris tout ça, et j'avais accepté ses défauts.

Après qu'elle ait brûlé complètement notre maison, ma mère s'était perdue complètement. Elle n'avait plus liée d'amitié au cours des années et j'avais été la seule qui lui avait rendu visite à l'hôpital, le temps qu'elle se remette. Je ne savais pas comment s'était arrivé, mais la relation de ma mère avec le père de Victoria avait prit de l'ampleur et elle était devenue la paria de la communauté religieuse. Personne ne voulait plus rien à voir affaire avec elle. Ca ne m'étonnait pas vraiment – J'avais appris à évoluer au sein de ces gens et à observer leurs comportements hypocrites – mais ma mère, elle, n'y était pas préparée. Le Révérend à qui elle pensait toujours si fort ne lui avait pas même envoyé de carte pour savoir si elle allait bien. Le peu de foi qui lui restait s'était dissipée durant les quelques semaines suivant son hospitalisation. Après tout, qu'auriez-vous fait si tout c'en quoi vous croyiez tombe en mille morceaux autour de vous ? Elle ressemblait à une petite fille, nerveuse et pas certaine de ce qu'était vraiment sa vie. La maison avait complètement brûlée, il n'y avait plus rien à sauver dedans. Toutes nos affaires avaient été brûlées par le feu. Tous nos vêtements, nos meubles et nos objets que nous avions réussis à collectionner au fil des ans. Il n'y avait plus d'endroit pour elle maintenant. Sa vie était détruite et je m'inquiétais du sort que celle-ci lui réservait. La veille de sortir de l'hôpital, elle avait réellement paniquée. Ses mains avaient chiffonnées les draps de son lit et j'avais même cru qu'elle allait les déchirer tellement elle y mettait de la force. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle allait faire et personne ne s'inquiétait de ce fait, enfin à part moi bien sur.

C'était quand Mme. Stanley avait montré un peu d'intérêt pour sa personne, qu'elle avait commencé à reprendre un peu vie. Elle portait toujours cet habit qui donnait envie de vomir à ma mère, mais elle venait d'offrir une solution pour notre problème. Elle avait dit à ma mère qu'il y avait une chambre d'ami chez elle, si enfin elle se décidait à descendre de son nuage et de voir que Dieu aimait tout le monde, même les gens qui ne priaient pas et qui ne vivaient pas que pour la foi. Ma mère l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout, son visage dénué de toute expression. Alors elle s'était purifié la gorge et avait rétorqué à Mme. Stanley qu'elle refusait son offre. Mme. Stanley avait hoqueté comme une démente et avait répondit avec mordant à ma mère qu'elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller seule, elle et son comportement damné. J'aurais pu l'embrasser. Ça avait d'ailleurs été le début de leur étrange amitié, mais une amitié étrangement belle.

Madame Stanley était très bonne pour ma mère. Elle l'avait aidée à comprendre quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pu lui faire comprendre en un million d'années – que la foi n'était pas quelque chose que vous trouviez seulement dans une Eglise. C'était quelque chose à l'intérieur de nous, quelque chose s'apparentant à de la bonne volonté et à de la bonté. Mme. Stanley lui a permit de s'accepter comme elle était et de se décoincer. Pour cela, j'aimerais la mère de Jessica jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je pourrais même pardonner le fait qu'elle ait engendré une créature aussi atroce que sa fille.

Heureusement, j'avais convaincu mon père de changer de lycée pour aller au lycée de Forks. Cela n'avait pas été trop difficile. L'Académie coûtait vraiment très chère - les cours étaient fous - et le programme ne respectait plus aussi scrupuleusement les enseignements religieux empestant le soufre de l'Enfer qu'avant. L'école publique avait été un bol d'air frais. Je m'étais immédiatement sentie beaucoup moins étouffée et ça avait été merveilleux de renoncer à étudier la Bible. Je préférerais pouvoir m'engager dans des études me convenant personnellement et me plaisant pour ensuite pouvoir rentrer dans une université de mon choix. La seule personne qui me manquait vraiment était Mike, mais être loin de tous ces gens détestables me faisait le plus grand bien. Je ne voyais presque plus Laureen et Jessica maintenant – J'allais maintenant à l'Eglise avec mon père - et le père de Victoria avait déménagé de l'Etat en négociant avec un autre pro de l'équipe de base-ball. Je voyais Alice et Leah tous les jours en cours et c'était vraiment amusant de trainer avec Jake, aussi. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi Edward. Il n'y avait rien de plus merveilleux et il avait fait un grand effort pour adoucir son comportement coupable et se concentrer sur ses études. Il m'avait dit que mon bon comportement déteignait sur lui. Cela m'avait fait rire. Personnellement, je pensais exactement l'inverse.

Attention, je ne disais pas que ce n'était pas agréable de faire mes études avec à mes côtés mon petit ami, qui était la si bonne cerise auréolant le gâteau sucré de ma vie. Je commençais finalement à avoir une vie d'adolescente normale. J'avais de super amis, un père affectueux et un petit ami incroyable. La vie était belle.

Je vis quelque chose du coin de l'œil et je remarquais que Jake et Alice me faisaient des gestes obscènes d'un banc sur le côté. Je roulais des yeux et simulais le dégout, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire sous cape. Mes amis étaient si drôles – mes amis … Parfois, j'avais du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'il y avait maintenant des personnes dans ma vie que je pouvais mettre dans cette catégorie. Jake se mima en train d'étrangler Alice et elle se mima en train de le dépecer vivant. Il grimaça, affichant une mine horrifiée et je me demandais si elle avait réussit à lui faire peur en le tapant dans l'estomac. Sachez que toucher à son estomac était synonyme de blasphème pour Jake. Et Alice adorait le frapper dans le plexus solaire.

Alice était très jolie dans sa robe bleue simple. J'avais vu son compagnon en bas de l'allée, assis sur le dernier rang, et je n'avais pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil à Alice pour savoir qu'elle devait regarder Mr. Jasper. Après leur pause épouvantable à l'automne dernier, j'avais eu peur qu'Alice ne soit plus jamais heureuse. Elle avait ressemblé à un zombi pendant des semaines, quittant à peine sa chambre, sauf pour errer dans la cuisine massive des Cullen pour enfourner un à un les pots de glace. Puis un jour, elle avait finalement décidé de se prendre en main. C'était comme si elle s'était dit qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner sans combattre. Le lendemain, elle était arrivée en dansant dans la bibliothèque comme si l'endroit lui appartenait. Elle s'était elle-même présentée au bureau de Mr. Jasper et elle s'était penchée pour lui remettre sa cravate. Je pensais qu'elle allait entrer en éruption tellement elle était rouge. J'avais souris jusqu'à ce que les larmes ne coulent sur mes joues. Mr. Jasper avait tout d'abord paru désintéressé, mais je savais qu'il était secrètement ravi. Un sourire avait même menacé d'apparaitre sur son visage, et je l'avais vu sourire tout le reste de la soirée.

Et bien sur, après ça, Alice s'était presque installée de manière permanente dans la bibliothèque. Elle et Mr. Jasper ne sortaient pas ensemble, mais chacun pouvait voir qu'il attendait simplement qu'elle ait dix huit ans – ce qui n'était pas l'âge de la maturité sexuelle dans l'état de Washington, mais juste une règle morale qu'il s'était imposé et que peu de gens semblait encore respecter. C'était un peu bête, en réalité. Si tout le monde le savait et l'acceptait, pourquoi attendre ? Les regards qu'ils se lançaient pouvaient faire concurrence avec ceux qu'Edward me lançaient quand il pensait que personne ne regardait.

_Bon, je pense qu'il aime me regarder de cette façon tout le temps. Pas que je m'en plaigne, non monsieur !_

J'avais le pressentiment que quand l'anniversaire d'Alice et d'Edward serait passé, Mr. Jasper ne fera plus grand cas qu'Alice soit encore au lycée. Alice agite ses doigts en direction de Mr. Jasper et je me retournais pour le voir dans un costume version années cinquante, avec un livre de cantiques devant lui. Il cachait un sourire, cependant et cela me fit sourire en retour. Tant que tout le monde était heureux, c'était ce qui m'importait.

De grandes mains s'aplatirent sur mes épaules et je dû retenir mon cri perçant de terreur qui menaçait de sortir de ma gorge. « Oh par les bonbons sucrés de Noel, papa, tu viens de me ficher la peur de ma vie ! » Haletais-je, fermant rapidement les pans de ma veste et reculant dans le couloir. Mon père haussa les épaules et sourit, ses moustaches frétillant dans l'amusement. Je pourrais voir qu'il était nerveux, aussi, par sa position. Son anxiété soulageait la mienne, assez curieusement d'ailleurs et j'avançais mes mains pour lisser son veston doucement. Il mit un doigt dans son col et essaya de tirer dessus en tentant de le desserrer, grimaçant comme si cette chose l'étouffait à mort. Mon père ne portait pas ce genre de vêtements très souvent et certainement pas quelque chose qui nécessitait de porter une cravate. Il serait probablement enterré avec son uniforme de police.

« Je déteste ce costume de singe, » Bougonna-t-il dans son souffle. Je ris et giflais gentiment ses mains pour qu'elles laissent tranquille sa cravate avant qu'il ne décide de la déchirer sous l'énervement et l'anxiété.

« Tu dois seulement le porter pendant quelques heures, après je t'autorise à l'enlever, je te le promets. » Lui dis-je, essayant de l'apaiser. Il secoua simplement la tête et gémit de dépit. Je pouvais voir qu'un peu de sueur coulait le long de son front, signe qu'il était beaucoup plus inquiet qu'il n'y laissait paraitre. Ce n'était pas un homme qui s'énervait facilement. Ce mariage le rendait vraiment dingue et flippant.

« Je ne suis toujours pas très sûr que ça soit une bonne idée tout ça, Bella. » Dit-il finalement. Son ton était sérieux et ses yeux étaient sombres et remplis d'inquiétude. Je souris et pris sa main, la serrant doucement. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être inquiet et je me devais de lui faire comprendre.

« Tout va très bien se passer. » Lui promis-je, en lui souriant de bonheur. Il semblait cependant toujours réticent. « Tu verras … » La musique provenant de l'orgue changea soudain en un la majeur et je tournais la tête vers le rideau. « De plus, ça se devait de finir comme ça et tu le sais. » Il grogna et je retins un rire, sachant qu'il n'apprécierait pas que je me moque de lui à l'heure actuelle. J'entendis la réplique musicale de la note précédente et je le poussais vers l'avant. « Il est temps pour toi de faire ton entrée, Monsieur. Allez, va retrouver ta charmante fiancée et épouse-là ! »

Mon père acquiesça et ses yeux scintillèrent et je savais qu'il devait penser ô combien Sue était belle dans sa magnifique robe de mariée. Ils avaient remis à plus tard ce moment pendant des années et j'étais tellement heureuse qu'ils aient leur fin heureuse. Je la regardais quitter la pièce, grande et belle et je respirais à fond pour me calmer. Il n'était pas quelque chose de banal que vous voyez votre père devenir le meilleur père du monde et un bientôt mari accompli. Je me levais directement, ajustais le devant de ma robe une dernière fois et suivis lentement la mariée qui se dirigeait jusque devant l'hôtel, debout à côté de mon père.

_Eh bien ! Par tous les saints, combien de personnes étaient présentes dans cette pièce !_

Il semblait que les gens s'étaient donné le mot pour venir voir cet évènement qu'était le mariage de mon père. Ils avaient dû probablement avoir du mal à y croire comme moi j'y avais difficilement cru et ils étaient venus pour voir de leurs propres yeux la réalité. Le sanctuaire était entièrement rempli ; il n'y avait pas de siège disponible à un seul endroit de la pièce. J'essayais de ne pas me concentrer sur le fait qu'il y avait une foule immense de personnes me regardant fixement, observant chacun de mes mouvements. Si je l'avais fais, je me serais emmêlé les pinceaux et je me serais vautrée par terre, et ce n'était pas le jour, merci beaucoup.

J'arrivais donc jusqu'aux côtés de mon père sans incident et expirais un soupir de soulagement silencieux. Les talons que j'avais aux pieds me tuaient, mes cheveux me tiraient la peau du visage et mon corset était toujours aussi serré à ma taille, donc je remerciais Dieu pour ce miracle. Je jetais brièvement un coup d'œil à la foule et je fermais ensuite les yeux en m'arrêtant devant l'homme le plus beau de toute l'assemblée – mon petit-ami. Il me souriait d'un air satisfait, ses cheveux étaient toujours savamment décoiffés et sa cravate était négligemment défaite autour de son cou. Il semblait négligent et désespérément merveilleux. Ça me semblait toujours aussi étrange d'éprouver cette montée intense d'émotions chaque fois que nous étions dans la même pièce. Les gens pensaient qu'après huit mois, je serais devenue habituée à son si beau visage, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Mon cœur battait toujours aussi fort chaque fois que nous étions tous les deux. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et il me semblait que plus personne n'existait, sauf nous deux.

Je me rendis soudain compte que je le regardais fixement avec un sourire imbécile sur le visage et je secouais la tête, confuse. Son petit sourire satisfait devint encore plus grand si possible et même posté au fond de l'Eglise, je pouvais voir ses fossettes diaboliques s'incurver aux coins de ses yeux et sur ses joues. Ça l'enchantait de savoir qu'il pouvait me transformer en idiote totale rien que part un sourire de lui. Je n'arrivais jamais à ne pas réagir ainsi. Je devenais toute groggy à chaque fois qu'il se passait une main dans les cheveux et mes genoux tremblaient quand il enlevait sa chemise. C'était comme s'il avait toujours le dessus sur moi, comme s'il m'avait en son contrôle.

_Diable ! Sa beauté._

Il avait même voulu me faire la surprise, et donc je ne l'avais vu qu'au mariage car il ne voulait pas que je vois avant ce qu'il allait porter. Après le mariage, nous nous dirigerons vers le grand hall pour la réception. Nous mangerons le gâteau et danserons et passerons un bon moment ensemble, fêtant le nouveau départ de ce couple qui méritait tant. Après cela, mon père et sa nouvelle jeune mariée partiraient pour une lune de miel de deux semaines aux Bermudes. J'aurais la maison tout à moi.

_Edward ne le savait pas, mais nous allions faire l'amour pour la première fois ce soir._

Le mariage se passa sans accroc. Le service était bien ficelé et nous n'attendions jamais trop longtemps. Mon père et Sue avait tous les deux préparés leurs vœux - juste quelques mots simples censées nous faire partager le bonheur de leur union. La voix de Sue retentit comme un son de cloche, alors que le baryton de mon père sonnait comme un grondement tremblant, qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Je les effaçais rapidement de ma main, embarrassée à l'idée que je pleurais pendant un mariage. C'était bien trop cliché. Je vis du coin de l'œil, Leah, d'où elle était et elle secoua la tête dans ma direction. Elle pourrait me charrier autant de fois qu'elle voudrait au sujet de ma séquence émotion durant le mariage de nos deux parents, mais je pouvais voir que ses yeux semblaient eux aussi, très humides.

La réception était charmante aussi. Le hall avait été décoré de bandes de tissus et les tables avaient toutes des bougies blanches et des couronnes de jolies fleurs posées dessus. Tout le monde mangea et rit, jouissant simplement du repas et de la bonne ambiance. Il y avait un bar ouvert, mais avec mon père comme sheriff et marié de la fête, les adolescents ne s'essayèrent pas à aller commander une quelconque boisson. Jake plaisanta en imaginant une bouteille dans ses mains, mais il savait quand même que provoquer mon père le jour de son mariage n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Au lieu de cela, il prit l'appareil photo jetable sur la table, qui avait été disposé là exprès, et continua à prendre en photo les personnes présentes à côtés de lui, faisant croire qu'il était bourré. Quand il essaya de prendre une photo du décolleté de Leah, elle lui prit finalement l'appareil des mains et faillit même lui casser sur la tête tellement elle était exaspérée. Alice apparaissait par intermittence pendant la soirée. Quand je n'arrivais pas à voir où était Mr. Jasper, je supposais qu'ils devaient être ensemble tous les deux, dans un endroit calme. J'espérais juste que tout finirait bien pour eux deux.

Quant à Edward, il semblait plus intéressé par le fait de passer du temps avec moi et je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'étais pas contente de ça. Nous avons dansé ensemble sur la piste de danse et il me tenait serré contre lui alors que l'orchestre jouait des balades et des slows de l'année mille neuf cent quatre vingt. Mon père dansait un peu n'importe comment, à la manière de REO dans Speedwagon, quelque chose qui faisait rouler des yeux à Edward à chaque fois que la musique changeait. Je m'en fichais un peu de ce qui se jouait. Je me sentais seulement sur un petit nuage, un peu étourdie.

Quand ce fut l'heure pour les jeunes mariés de s'éclipser, je les étreins fortement en leur disant au revoir et leur fit un signe de la main alors qu'ils partaient avec la voiture de police de mon père, toute décorée pour l'occasion. Les boîtes en fer-blanc accrochées derrière cliquetaient joyeusement sur la route alors qu'ils roulaient comme des bolides en direction de leur première nuit ensemble, en tant que mari et femme. Le ciel était un mélange de pourpre et de rose, et la brise chaude de ce mois d'avril exceptionnellement soufflait de son odeur parfumée, ma peau douce. Le monde entier se sentait comme nouveau et propre, inondé par cette couleur brillante. Je respirais à fond, remplissant mes poumons du parfum des fleurs mouillées et de la terre humide. Alors je me retournais vers Edward et lui demandais de me ramener à la maison.

Oo°oO

Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, je ne me donnais même pas la peine d'engager de quelconques formalités. J'avais attendu des mois pour avoir cette première fois avec lui, seule à seul. Avant je n'étais pas prête à faire l'amour avec lui et Edward avait été plus que le patient avec moi, mais j'étais prête maintenant. Je l'attirais jusqu'en haut des escaliers de ma chambre à coucher petite mais confortable. J'avais peint les murs en bleu un samedi où il avait plu toute la journée - bleu pour correspondre à mon humeur à l'époque je pense. Le temps m'affectait toujours comme ça. J'avais choisi un couvre-lit de couleur velouté et j'avais décroché mes tableaux et mes affiches de sur mon mur. J'avais mis à la place des photos encadrées de toutes les personnes que j'aimais, et ça sur chaque surface disponible. Sourire, des visages heureux m'entouraient et réchauffaient mon cœur. C'était une merveilleuse pièce, un peu en désordre mais tellement parfaite. Juste ce qu'il fallait.

Alors que nous marchions vers le lit, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur la photo qui était disposée sur ma table de nuit. C'était ma préférée de toutes les photographies que j'avais accrochée dans ma chambre. C'était une photo prise dans un centre commercial qu'Alice avait prise alors que nous ne regardions pas dans sa direction. C'était à l'extérieur du lycée, pendant le déjeuner. Je mangeais une pomme, le regard incroyablement insouciant et pétillant de vie et Edward avait passé un de ses bras autour de mes épaules, me souriant en réponse. Nous semblions si jeunes et amoureux. Je chérirais cette photo pour toujours. Ça compensait presque tous les souvenirs que j'avais perdus ce soir-là, dans le feu de notre maison. Je me fabriquais de nouveaux souvenirs maintenant.

J'allumais la petite lampe à côté du lit et une lumière jaunâtre emplie la pièce. Nous prîmes notre temps pour nous déshabiller. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Je ne ressentais aucune angoisse, aucune peur par rapport à ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. Edward connaissait non seulement mon corps, mais il connaissait aussi mon esprit et tout ce que j'aimais et avec quoi j'étais à l'aise. Nous étions ensembles depuis assez longtemps pour qu'ils comprennent les choses, sans que j'aie besoin de forcément l'exprimer à haute voix. Il savait où embrasser, où lécher, où me caresser tendrement avec le bout de ses doigts. Il pouvait faire chanter de bonheur mon corps avec un seul de ses regards. Au moment tant attendu où nous nous sommes mis à nus, littéralement, j'haletais de désir pour lui. Nous nous sommes couchés ensembles dans le lit, nos corps entrelacés. Il déposait des baisers humides sur la courbe de mon épaule et dirigea ses mains chaudes le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je le retenais fermement contre moi, inhalant le parfum sucré émanant de la peau de son cou.

Il me regarda dans les yeux en réponse et je pouvais dire qu'il savait déjà ce que j'étais sur le point de lui dire. Nous étions tellement fusionnels et connecté que ça ne m'étonnait même pas qu'il sache ce que je voulais. « Edward … » Murmurais-je, laissant mes doigts passer entre ses doux cheveux, « je suis prête maintenant. »

Ses yeux étaient sérieux. Il savait que c'était une décision importante pour moi. « Tu es sûre ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix profonde ébranlant l'équilibre calme dans la chambre. J'acquiesçais avec assurance et détermination et je posais ma bouche sur la sienne encore une fois, m'emmenant vers cet endroit spécial où nous n'existions que tous les deux. Il caressa mon corps jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus, suçant mes mamelons, me faisant haleter de plaisir. Ses mains caressèrent mon corps de façon experte, allant jusqu'à caresser la chaire tendre entre mes jambes. Il savait exactement la pression à effectuer à et quel moment j'aimais le plus être stimulé à tel ou tel endroit. Ça ne prit pas longtemps avant que je ne cris mon extase contre sa bouche, mon orgasme s'abattant sur moi en des vagues violente mais tellement voluptueuses.

Quand je redescendis sur terre de nouveau, il se pencha sur le côté pour farfouiller dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il prit son portefeuille et en sortit un préservatif qu'il ouvrit. Quand j'arquais un sourcil, il haussa simplement les épaules.

« J'aime être prêt à toute éventualité, est-ce un crime ? » Bougonna-t-il, ses joues teintées de rouge.

_Seigneur, il est … Embarrassé ?_

Je lui souris avec bonhomie. « Tu aurais fais un excellent scout. » Le taquinais-je d'une voix chantante. Il me sourit en réponse et déchira l'emballage avant de le rouler sur son sexe tendu. J'observais sa longueur avec de grands yeux, fascinée par ce qu'il faisait. Je voulais presque tendre la main et l'aider. J'étais si curieuse. J'avais l'impression que j'apprenais toujours de nouvelles choses quand j'étais avec Edward. Alors il se recoucha sur mon corps et mes jambes s'ouvrirent instantanément pour l'accueillir près de moi. Je levais les yeux vers son visage et vis qu'il semblait nerveux. Il respirait lourdement et ses sourcils étaient froncés, en une intense concentration. Je levais ma main droite et caressais son sourcil, voulant qu'il se détende.

« Je sais que ça va faire mal. » Dis-je, apportant ma main à ses lèvres quand il fronça de nouveau les sourcils. « Il n'y a rien que nous pouvons faire contre ça. J'ai confiance en toi et je le veux. » J'appuyais alors mes lèvres sur les siennes, savourant son goût. « Je te veux, Edward. »

L'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux en ce moment était tellement beau. Tout son souffle déserta ses poumons en une grande rafale et il me sourit d'un sourire d'ange, me faisant se sentir chérie et protégée. « Je t'aime. »Chuchota-t-il, ses lèvres contre ma joue. « Je vais essayer d'être doux. » Alors il prit son sexe en main et le présenta à mon entrée, alors que je le sentis appuyer contre moi pour la première fois.

Je savais que ça allait faire et ça me fit vraiment très mal. Il était trop grand et c'était très inconfortable pour moi. C'était une sorte de douleur brûlante et ça semblait empirer à chaque petit mouvement que faisaient ses hanches. Il essaya de faire de son mieux pour me calmer et aller lentement, mais je savais que c'était dur pour lui. Je me mordis la lèvre et tressaillis quand il appuya plus franchement contre moi, allant plus profondément en moi. Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, il fut enfin totalement en moi. Je laissais échapper un soupir et je ne savais même pas que je le tenais fermement, jusqu'à je me rende compte que mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans la chaire tendre de son cou.

« Tu vas bien ? » Me demanda-t-il doucement. Sa voix semblait tendue, comme s'il essayait très fortement de se contrôler. J'acquiesçais et tentais de lui sourire. La douleur n'était plus aussi insupportable maintenant. C'était toujours comme une brulure, mais c'était supportable. Je me sentais plus proche de lui que jamais auparavant. Il commença à me faire l'amour très lentement, faisant de lents mais profonds va-et-vient à l'intérieur de mon corps. D'abord, c'était vraiment inconfortable, mais quelque chose de merveilleux commença à arriver. Ça semblait toujours étrange, mais mon corps commençait à apprivoiser le sien. Je commençais alors doucement à soulever mes propres hanches de temps en temps et j'haletais quand la base de son sexe frotta contre une zone très particulière et érogène qui me faisait me sentir très bien. Je commençais à comprendre ce qui était agréable dans l'acte. Chaque fois que ses hanches poussaient vers l'avant, je sentais comme des étincelles exploser à l'intérieur de moi. Je commençais à m'amuser. Je mis mes jambes autour de la taille d'Edward, m'ouvrant sans pudeur à lui.

Quand je le fis, je le sentis aussitôt se tendre au-dessus de moi. « Merde … » Grogna-t-il. Il me serra fermement contre lui et un souffle haletant sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il faisait des mouvements brusques, en des saccades incontrôlées. Quand il jouit enfin, il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux, respirant lourdement. « Désolé … » Murmura-t-il dans son souffle. « J'aurais voulu que ça soit meilleur pour toi. »

Je souris et frottais son dos en des caresses douces et apaisantes. « Je t'aime, » Chuchotais-je, embrassant la peau douce à son cou. « C'était parfait. »

_Je ne pouvais pas dormir._

Edward resta toute la nuit et nous restâmes enlacés tous les deux pendant des heures. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir aux alentours de minuit et le bruit des gouttes sur l'herbe faisait résonner une musique douce à nos oreilles. Il ronfla doucement et je sentis mon cœur se serrer d'amour pour lui. Il était tellement important pour moi. Je l'observais alors que la lumière commençait progressivement à s'infiltrer par les rideaux de ma chambre, peignant les murs et les planches d'un jaune pâle. Je restais éveillée toute la nuit, incapable de réprimer l'excitation à l'intérieur de moi. Je me sentais étrangement différent.

Je savais qu'essayer de dormir était vain alors je me levais. Je me sortis doucement et difficilement de l'étreinte de fer d'Edward. Il grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna, exposant la large étendue de ses fesses musclées. Ses membres pâles étaient la perfection incarnée, comme une statue de marbre. Son visage était innocent dans le sommeil, le faisant paraître beaucoup plus jeune. Il était joliment sculpté et il était mien. Je pris un peignoir en coton et refermais la porte doucement derrière moi, le laissant dormir un peu plus longtemps pendant que je descendais prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

Je pris un verre dans le placard et me le remplit au robinet, buvant presque la moitié en une simple déglutition. J'avais tellement soif. J'entendis l'appel d'un oiseau par la fenêtre et je décidais de m'asseoir près du porche et j'observais le soleil se lever. J'ouvris la porte et inhalais l'odeur du matin, l'herbe mouillée par la pluie de la nuit dernière. Le soleil montrait le bout de son nez paresseusement au-dessus de l'horizon, donnant à la terre une couleur or. Je m'assis sur les marches du porche et me sentis tout simplement vivante.

J'entendis le même cri d'oiseau de nouveau et regardais en bas près du bord de la pelouse pour voir une alouette cornue sautiller le long du chemin. Il s'arrêta quand il me vit, sa tête minuscule inclinée sur le côté, me contemplant. Je restais silencieuse, ne voulant pas lui faire peur. Il décida de m'ignorer et il continua joyeusement son chemin, picorant dans l'herbe, cherchant probablement des graines. Quand j'apportais mon verre à mes lèvres pour prendre une nouvelle gorgée, le mouvement de mon bras fit sursauter l'oiseau. Il prit immédiatement la fuite, s'enlevant et s'enfuyant dans le ciel rosé du matin. Sa chanson résonna encore plus fortement alors qu'il prenait de l'altitude, en une belle et mélodieuse mélodie de printemps.

Je me rappelais qu'il y a longtemps, mon père me disait que les alouettes sifflaient magnifiquement bien et entonnaient une douce mélodie seulement quand ils se sentaient libres, volant très haut au-dessus de la terre. J'aurais pu sympathiser avec cet oiseau. Le seul moment où nous pouvons chanter notre bonheur, en un chant magnifique et singulier, c'est quand nous sommes nous-mêmes. J'étais tellement heureuse à ce moment, buvant mon eau et jouissant de l'éveil de la nature. Alors j'entendis un bruit derrière moi et je me retournais pour voir qu'Edward était appuyé nonchalamment sur l'embrasure. Il semblait sortit du lit et ses vêtements froissés lui donnaient un charme fou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? » Me demanda-t-il, baillant et rabattant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Je souris et haussais les épaules, me levant de ma place sur les marches.

« Rien. » Répondis-je, marchant jusqu'à lui pour prendre sa main. « Allez viens, allons faire des pancakes. Je suis affamée ! »

Je fermais la porte derrière moi en un doux cliquetis. Et je pouvais toujours entendre l'alouette chanter son doux chant mélodieux, haut dans le ciel, libre et heureux, comme nous.

**Oo°oO**

**"S'il est vrai que la fin marque le dénouement d'un pan de notre histoire, elle permet d'entrapercevoir le début de quelque chose d'encore meilleur" ... Manelor**


End file.
